Family Tales
by cjh4ever
Summary: Follow up to Ianto Jones in the 47th Century expanding on the family life of Jack and Ianto and their four children; Holly, Owain, Luke and Melinda.
1. Introduction

_This series of stories follows on from Ianto Jones in the 47th Century which relates how Jack Harkness created a cloned Ianto Jones in the year 4693 and their first couple of years together. While that story will tell you about their early years and relate the arrival and first year or so of their eldest daughter, Holly, it is not essential to read it as I have posted the epilogue to that story here. It sets out the basic situation. _

_Phew, hope that is clear. Now, onto the other new stories, which will not necessarily be chrononolgical so keep an eye on the dates on each one._

* * *

_**Epilogue to Ianto Jones in the 47th Century**_

_**– May 4703, Cardiff**_

The noise in the room was tremendous, kids' high-pitched voices talking and shouting, the rough and tumble of a game in one corner and the clatter of pans as a meal was prepared. Jack stood just inside the door and grinned at the bedlam.

Across the room he saw Glonnix, the housekeeper, preparing vegetables for their meal with Luke, the two year old miniature version of Ianto, standing at her side looking up. Jack knew, from experience as well as Glonnix's expression, that the boy was using those big blue eyes to good effect, pleading for a treat. It worked this time as it had worked many times in the past. Glonnix reached across to the cookie jar and passed Luke a small, red cookie. The boy took it and, having achieved his aim, turned his back on her and wandered to the dining table.

Jack's eye rested on the young girl sitting at the table, notepads spread around her in a muddle. At just nine years' old, Holly was as pretty as ever, her dark curls cut closer to her head now but still soft. She was looking at Jack, still able to detect his presence, and smiled before batting away Luke's hand as he attempted to take one of the notepads. She bent her head back to her work, ignoring her little brother.

In the corner to his right, Jack heard his eldest boy but couldn't see him. The view was blocked by the bulk of Piccolo, the Rewdellicamos, who was wrestling with the five year old Owain and winning easily. Owain was pure Harkness, a rumbustious lad always on the go and always up to mischief. He was his Dad's shadow and wanted to grow up to be like him in every way. Now, losing his battle with Piccolo, he was shouting and kicking, the Harkness temper to the fore.

Raising his eyes, Jack looked across to an oasis of calm by the window. Ianto sat in the old rocking chair he had found and restored feeding the baby. His head was bent over her, watching her suck on the teat as if it was the most important thing happening in the world right then. And to the Welshman it was. Melinda had been born slightly smaller than her siblings and despite assurances from Doug Forsyth that she was perfectly healthy Ianto still fretted over her.

Jack surveyed his family and a great feeling of contentment washed over him. However, he couldn't stand here for ever; Owain was getting overwrought and Holly was shouting at Luke. Time to step in. He put his bag on the side and went to Owain first, pulling him off Piccolo and holding him by his shoulders. "Enough!" he said to the boy and all heads turned at the sound. It was Jack's 'Do not mess with me' voice.

Owain, who had not known his dad was in the room, looked up at him aware that he'd gone too far. "Dad, Piccolo was …"

"I don't care. You were playing dirty. Kicking is not allowed, you know that. Apologise then go to you room and calm down. I'll come and talk to you in five minutes." He released the boy and stepped back.

Owain looked as if he'd say something then thought better of it. Dad did not look in the mood to be won over. He muttered, "Sorry," to Piccolo and walked to the door, dragging his feet, and went down the corridor to his room. On the way it occurred to him that he'd have Dad to himself when he came to speak to him; all he had to do was look sorry and then they'd be able to play and talk. He was grinning when he ran into his small room.

Back in the kitchen, Jack put an arm on Piccolo's shoulder. "You shouldn't let him get away with it."

"I don't mind. He can't hurt me." At 10 years' old, Piccolo was an adult to his own species but still liked spending time with the younger Jones brood. He came after classes every day, escorting Holly home and then playing with the boys until his mother was free to leave. "Mom ready?" he asked.

"Yep. And she'll be mad if you keep her waiting much longer." He smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Off you go." Piccolo grabbed his bag and left, calling out his goodbyes.

Jack turned and exchanged a loving glance with Ianto before tackling the next problem. At the table, Holly was still battling to get back one of her notepads from Luke who was as obstinate as his tad. "Luke, let go of that right now." The boy looked up and Jack could swear he saw him calculating whether to or not. Of all his children, this was the one Jack spoiled. He found it so hard to look at this almost replica of his partner and discipline him. But tonight he hardened his heart. "I'll not tell you again."

Luke recognised that his dad meant what he said and released the notepad. He held his arms out to be picked up but despite the pleading eyes, Jack refused to comply. Luke was baffled, this always worked with his dad. His lower lip trembled and his eyes watered in his confusion.

"No need to cry, Luke," said Jack. He mussed his hair and turned to Holly. "What are you doing, gorgeous?"

"Homework. We have a test tomorrow on the Yantak War and I've got to learn this." She was very serious, determined to do well and make her parents proud of her. "It's impossible with all this noise!" she complained.

"Then why not use your room? It's all set up for studying."

"Just what I told her," put in Ianto quietly.

"Because," she said and didn't add anything more. She liked being with everyone else and hated being cooped up in her room, alone with just notepads. It wasn't fair that she was the only one who had to study. She saw her dad looking at her and knew he'd not let her get away with it. And Tad had been on at her too so she'd not get any support from him either. "All right, I'll go to my room." She picked up the notepads and made a great deal of putting them together.

Jack took pity on her. She was his secret favourite of the four, the only one with whom he shared a psychic link. It had not developed into much but it was still something they alone shared. "I'll come in shortly and test you, if that'll help."

Her face lit up. "Oh, thanks, Dad." She flung her arms round his waist, dropping half her notepads in the process. She hugged him then picked up her possessions and was off out of the room.

Jack turned to Luke, pleased he was no longer on the verge of tears. "So, pumpkin, what have you been doing all day?" He hunkered down so they were on the same level.

"Playing." He couldn't remember anything else. He stood close to Jack and put his arm on his shoulder, grinning.

"You went to the petting zoo," prompted Ianto from his corner.

"Yes, zoo. Saw ducks, Dad." His little face lit up, eyes shining.

Jack smiled at him, regretting that he was no longer 'Dada' to him. "Ducks, hey. Did they make noises? Did they go quack-quack?"

"Yes. Quack-quack, quack-quack." The boy threw back his head and laughed before flinging his arms round Jack. "Lots ducks."

"Where's your duck, pumpkin? Where's Donald?" The toy was his current favourite and it was unusual to see Luke without it.

Luke's eyes went round in alarm. "Donald!"

"Look in the living room, sweetheart," said Ianto. The boy's expression brightened and he ran off, impatiently waiting for the door to open for him before disappearing down the corridor.

Glonnix wiped her hands on her apron. "I'll keep an eye on him," she offered and was off before they could thank her.

Jack stood up. "And now I can say hello to you," he said looking over at Ianto.

"That was skilfully done, all of them out of the room in just five minutes." Ianto smiled up at him.

Jack chuckled and came across, bending to kiss the upturned mouth. Ianto was settled comfortably in the chair, his suit jacket over the back and his tie at half mast. He had even kicked off his shoes. On his knee rested Melinda, or Minda as she was known in the family, given the name by Luke and adopted by everyone else. She was a sweet baby and Jack knelt by the side of the chair and stroked her cheek. "How's my little girl?" he asked.

"She's being lazy," replied Ianto. "She'll not get on and take her bottle, just lies there and then when I take it away she complains." He demonstrated. Slotting the bottle back in her mouth and quietening her, he carried on, "She's the slowest of the lot."

"Good. I want her to stay a baby for as long as possible. You take your time, pet." His finger had been taken in her closed fist and he playfully pulled her arm around.

"Thanks very much. I don't want to be sitting here all night," complained Ianto.

Jack laughed, looking up at him. "No, your nights belong to me." He half rose and kissed him again, deeply, tongue forcing an entry. He broke off, leaving Ianto breathless, and stood up fully. "I'll go and see to the others." He mussed Ianto's hair and walked off.

Ianto sighed and turned his attention back to Minda. "Come on, you, get sucking. I have somewhere to be tonight even if you don't."

-ooOoo-

Jack had a busy hour. First, he went to see Owain and found him playing with a toy flivver. Immediately Jack entered the room, the boy dropped it and rushed to him, put his arms round him and said, "I'm sorry, Dad. I'll never kick Piccolo again."

Jack peeled the boy off him and sat on the bed, pulling Owain to stand in front of him "This isn't about kicking Piccolo."

"It's not?" Owain thought hard but he couldn't think of anything else he'd done wrong. Had Tad told Dad about something? Or maybe Holly had tattled on him.

"No, it's not. You weren't fighting fair and that's more than just kicking. We've talked about this before. What are the rules?"

"Never fight someone smaller than me. Always have a good reason. Always fight fair. Don't fight at all if you can avoid it" The boy knew these off by heart. These were his dad's rules and if his dad said they were right then they were, no arguing. He'd fought silly Jonallet when he'd said they were daft rules even though the other boy was older than him; Owain had given him a black eye.

"Right. And the most important of those is?"

The boy was not sure. He thought it was not to fight at all but it could be to fight fair. Oh why, did his dad have to be tricky!? "Don't fight at all." He crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping it was right.

"Correct. So why were you fighting Piccolo?"

"We weren't really fighting," he began, "just playing like boys."

Jack had to stifle a grin; that was one of his phrases and here it was being quoted back to him. "You're my big boy, tiger, and I love you very much. But I don't want you fighting everyone, especially friends like Piccolo. And I'm disappointed when you break the rules." Jack held his shoulders and looked his son in the eye. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Dad." His eyes were locked on his dad's and a hand idly rested on Jack's knee. He would remember, no matter what anyone else said, even old Jonallet. "I'm sorry, Dad." He felt really bad but he would not cry, he wasn't a baby like Luke. He blinked really fast.

Jack waited a moment and then said, "All right." He pulled the boy into his arms and hugged him close. "Okay, tiger, now you can tell me what you did at playschool today."

Unbidden, Owain clambered onto Jack's knee and settled there, leaning against his father's chest. He told him about the minutiae of his day from leaving the house to coming back. Jack listened carefully, asking a question here and there and revelling in the moment. This was what he should have done with all the boys and girls who had come before. He finally left Owain to wash and get into his sleep suit and went to Holly's room. He stopped outside the door and smiled to himself as he remembered to knock before barging in. It was a bit unnecessary as the girl could sense he was there but she was growing up fast and liked the courtesy.

"Come in, Dad."

Jack entered the room and saw Holly at the corner desk. She worked and lived in a tremendous muddle – got that from him – and the room looked like a bomb had hit it. He walked over to her and looked over her shoulder. "Right, gorgeous, what are you stuck on?"

"I didn't say I was stuck," she protested, looking up at him.

"But you are, aren't you?"

She sighed, "Yes. I can't get my head round all the dates and the names. They just get mixed up in my brain and come out wrong."

"Then let's try and sort them out." He looked around for somewhere to sit but couldn't see anywhere, the bed was covered in discarded clothes and the floor was little better. "Gods, this place is a mess."

"Oh, don't start on me. Tad says Glonnix's not going to clean in here unless I put things away."

"Well, you know he means it. And it's not fair to Glonnix to expect her to clean up your mess." He pushed a few things to one side with his foot and settled on the floor beside her. "Take the benefit of my long experience, gorgeous, and just put them away. It's easier in the long run."

Holly laughed, a joyous peal that filled the room. "I've seen your wardrobe, Dad!" She waved a finger in his face.

"Ah, yes, but my mess is ina wardrobe, not on the floor. Out of sight, out of mind." He grabbed the finger and playfully tugged it. "Come on then, let's talk Yantaks."

"Yeah. Here's what we've got to learn."

She held out a notepad but he didn't take it. He had lived through the Yantak War, had been one of those instrumental in holding them back at the Blerton Pass and in brokering a peace deal though the official record had been doctored to omit any reference to him. He knew all about the War because he'd lived through it. But Holly didn't know that, not yet. He and Ianto had decided to wait until she was a little older, maybe ten, before telling her about his inability to die. So far, they'd just said he'd been a Time Agent and that that was how he had met the original Ianto. They'd been lucky in that she had not heard rumours from anyone else. Nevertheless, they were keeping a close eye on the situation, ready to explain when the time was right. They wanted her to hear it from them no one else.

"Don't need it, I learnt this a long time ago." He then proceeded to prove it to his sceptical daughter and for the next 30 minutes they talked about the War, putting flesh onto the bones of the facts. Without knowing it, Holly picked up more in that one session than in all the previous lessons and her reading. People who had fought came alive in ways they never had before and the dates just seemed to fall into place.

Jack left a much happier Holly and went to the living room where he came across Luke quietly playing in a corner. He liked playing complicated games with the hologram board and Jack took the opportunity to join him. "What are you playing, pumpkin?" He sat on the couch and looked down at the board.

"Farms. Got haminals." He enlarged some of the farmyard animals for Jack's inspection.

"Is that a sheep?" Jack asked, pointing, and knowing full well it was a cow.

"No, silly." Luke then spent 10 minutes explaining each and every one of his animals to Jack who kept getting them wrong deliberately. They ended up giggling together and making animal noises.

Jack left his youngest son still happily playing and went to his bedroom. He had time to shower and change before dinner. He was whistling softly as he entered the room and was delighted to find Ianto there. "Hey, love, come here." Jack wound his arms round the Welshman, kissing his neck.

"It must have gone well with those two then," said Ianto, leaning back against his partner. "All fixed?"

"Think so. Owain promised not to fight dirty again - small hope of that - but then he told me all about his day. He has the memory of an elephant! And Holly understands the War better. They really don't teach it very well."

"Not everyone has your first-hand knowledge." Ianto twisted round to face Jack, kissing him soundly. "She was asking me about the 20th century earlier on. Seems they heard some Beatles' tracks and she wanted to know more." He felt pleased that he had been able to help, so often he knew less than she did; he had taken to reading her text notepads to fill some of the gaps.

Jack smiled. "Ah, they were the days. Now if she'd asked me I'd have told her about the Cavern Club and meeting John and Paul at a gig."

"I don't believe you," laughed Ianto.

Jack looked hurt. "Hey, I knew them. Though not as well as I knew George," he leered.

"Stop!"

"Do we have time for a shower together?"

"If we're quick." Ianto smiled and pulled out of the embrace, "Come on."

-ooOoo-

Dinner had been civilised considering there were three young people present. Luke had been allowed to stay up as he'd slept rather longer than normal in the afternoon and was not yet ready for bed. Owain was on his best behaviour, wanting to impress his Dad and Holly was reassured and confident she would sail through the test to come. The five of them enjoyed the excellent meal and talk and laughter echoed round the room.

After dinner, Ianto had his time with Owain. He loved him to bits but recognised he'd always be second to Jack in his affections. He didn't fret about it, time had taught him not to hanker after impossible things. However, he did insist on putting his eldest boy to bed and they were in the boy's room, Owain in the bed with Ianto sat on it. Ianto read to him from an adventure book. Worn out from a day spend in ceaseless activity, the boy listened intently and dropped off to sleep without realising. Ianto kissed his forehead and turned off the light.

He stopped and knocked on Holly's door. "May I come in?"

"Yes, Tad."

He opened the door and stopped, looking round. The room had been cleared of its clutter. Books were back on the shelves, toys tidy in the hamper and the clothes had disappeared, presumably into the wardrobe and drawers. It wasn't perfect by a long shot but it was a start. "Thank you, cariad," he said, moving into the room and hugging her. He stayed with her for a while, chatting and settling her in her bed. She was allowed half an hour to read before lights out and so he kissed her head and left her sitting up, her head already bent to the e-book.

In Luke's room, he found Konni, the nanny, sitting with the boy on her knee. The girl was still with them and was an essential part of the family. She helped with the two youngest most of the time but was also a friend to Holly and watched Owain when needed. She lived-in but always took a few hours – from late afternoon 'til after dinner - as her own personal space which meant the two men had unlimited access to their children at that time. Tonight was her night off and Ianto was surprised to see her.

"I thought you were off out tonight?" he said. Konni was dating Olly Grandew, a collegue of both Jack and Ianto, had been for a few months now, and Ianto was secretly helping the romance along.

"Yes, Olly's taking me to a restaurant. But I had a few minutes and I wanted to say goodnight to this one." She spoke softly as she cuddled Luke. He was her favourite and she'd do anything for the boy. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. We let him stay up," Ianto explained, taking the boy who was now ready for bed. After chatting for a little longer, Konni slipped from the room with a quiet 'Goodnight'.

Luke was a loving boy and so like Ianto it was absurd. He not only looked like him he had all his mannerisms and the same nature but with just a hint of ruthlessness from Jack. Ianto held him close and then put him in the bed, sitting beside him and reading from the picture books that all the children had loved. After a little while, Ianto rose and put the book away, kissed Luke's forehead, gave him Foo-Foo (who had been handed down through the family), tucked him in and set the force field.

He entered the living room to find Jack sat in his favourite chair with Minda in his arms. He was talking to her, some nonsense or the other, and she was staring up at him. The two were oblivious to Ianto and so the Welshman was able to stand and watch. He recalled the awful day after Tonan's death and Jack's admission that he'd never bonded with his previous children. He didn't doubt it was true but he couldn't imagine how it had happened. Jack had a special bond with each of their children: he was Holly's confidant, Owain's hero, Luke's doting Dad and Minda's … Well, it wasn't clear yet what bond he would have with her, at present he was just her over-indulgent Dada.

Ianto moved and Jack noticed him. "Hey, love, the troops all settled?"

"Yes. Just this one left." He came across and sat in the chair opposite them, sinking into the soft seat.

The furniture had been come with them when they'd moved into this apartment some years earlier. With the arrival of tearaway Owain, they had had no choice but to move out of the old suite in the Castle. It was just too small. Jack had taken an entire floor in one of Torchwood's secure buildings – he was not taking risks with his family's safety – and converted it into an six bed roomed apartment. (They'd known even then that they wanted more children.) The four children each had a room, Ianto and Jack had a bedroom with an en-suite bathroom and there was a guest room too. Then there was the large kitchen/diner, office, three bathrooms, a playroom and this large living space. Ianto had been involved in the design from start to finish and as a result it was a practical, homely, welcoming place for the whole family. Also on the floor, but separate, were small suites for Konni and Glonnix.

"She's not sleepy. She's going to keep her dada company a while longer." Jack cuddled the baby protectively to his chest.

"I don't mind, you have her as long as you want." He eased his legs out in front of him and closed his eyes. He chuckled.

"What?"

"I was thinking about when Holly was born and the way we fought over her."

"We didn't fight. You were hogging her and I just wanted my share." He stroked Minda's cheek. She didn't resemble any of the other children and Jack was looking forward to seeing how she turned out.

"Whatever. What I was thinking is that now we have so many kids I'm more than happy to farm them off on anyone."

Jack chortled, "Too true. They're a good bunch though, don't you think?"

"Of course, I do. They have their faults but no more than any other kids." He opened his eyes and smiled at Jack. "I'm pleased we waited 'til now to have our family, so that they could really be ours. Biologically, I mean."

"Yeah." Jack was not so sure. He still believed he'd have been a better father to his other children if he'd started earlier, with Ianto, but he was too content to argue the point. "How did your meeting go this morning?"

"Okay. I think they'll accept my terms." Ianto had met representatives of a company wanting to open some of his 'Jones the Coffee' franchises in South America. He was not overly impressed with them and had accordingly set some stringent conditions on what they could and could not do. The business was growing well, with over 300,000 outlets on Earth alone. Ianto's coffee plantation could only just keep up with demand and Giovanni's coffee machine factory employed 200 people. Ianto devoted some time every day to the business but relied on Rakshal, his deputy, to take a lot of the day to day decisions.

Both Ianto and Jack made time in their busy schedules for their family. Jack was always around at the beginning of the day, usually giving Minda her first feed and dressing Luke. With the two smallest children in tow, he then ensured the other two were up and dressed. After breakfast, for which Ianto surfaced, Jack took Holly to classes and Owain to playschool before a day's work at Torchwood. Ianto spent an hour with Minda and Luke before checking with Rakshal and doing whatever was necessary in regard to the business, either at home or the company's offices. He was always home by mid-afternoon, collecting Owain on the way. He played with the boys for a time while minding Minda, invariably they wound up in the kitchen where Holly and Piccolo would join them. The only time Jack and he got to chat was after the older children were in bed.

"That's good. I spoke to Carillys today. She and Hummel willbe coming back to Earth next year." Carillys had signed up for a second tour on the planet 547.1Gamma. She had felt in no rush to return to Earth after Tonan's death and Jack had wondered if she would come back at all.

"That's great news. The children should get to know her, she's family."

"She also had another bit of news. Hold on to your hat, she's pregnant!" Jack looked across to see what reaction this got. He'd been so tempted to say something earlier but had wanted Ianto relaxed and alone when he hold him.

"Oh, wonderful! I'm so happy for them." Ianto was genuinely pleased. He had got to know Carillys better over the past years despite her being so far away and liked her more and more. The relationships were a bit hard to untangle. Officially she was his step-great granddaughter yet she was physically older than he was.

"Yep, in a few months time I'll be a great, great grandfather." Jack pulled a face. "And Minda here will be a half-great, great aunt before she's a year old." He shook his head. "It makes the mind boggle."

Ianto laughed. "You have a complicated time line, Jack Harkness."

"And you are and always have been the best thing in it, Jones Ianto Jones."

* * *

_Should just point out to new readers that Tonan is Jack's son from a previous marriage and Carillys is Tonan's granddaughter. _

_And for the next story we move back a little in time ..._


	2. New Century

_The family are celebrating .._

* * *

**New Century**

**- December 4699, Cardiff**

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea," said Ianto. "It's really cold out there."

"So we'll wrap up well. Oh, come on, Ianto, it'll be fun and you did promise." Jack looked over at his partner, hoping he wasn't going to back out. It was New Year's Eve and he didn't want an argument.

Ianto hesitated and then sighed, "Okay. But the minute Owain looks cold I'm bringing him back. He's only just got over that chest infection."

"Fine, whatever." Jack grabbed Ianto in a bear hug. "We'll have so much fun." He danced the other man round the living room of their apartment which seemed huge in comparison with the suite at the Castle.

"Me too, Dad, me too!" Holly was in the room and affected by the excitement of being allowed to stay up so late.

"Of course, gorgeous, come here." Jack released Ianto and took Holly's hands. "May I have this dance, milady?" he asked, bowing elaborately and affecting a silly accent.

Holly, who at nearly six years old, already loved being treated like a lady in this family of men, giggled. "You may, kind sir."

"Put your feet on mine and … off we go." He danced round the room with the girl humming some vague waltz music. The pair were in high spirits and Ianto hoped it wouldn't lead to tears before bedtime.

Ianto glanced at the chronometer on the wall, it was just gone eleven o'clock. They'd have to leave in about fifteen minutes to get to the viewing platform for the fireworks. Time to get Owain organised.

"Hey, Fred and Ginger, time to get your shoes and coats on. Jack, help her."

"Will do," agreed Jack, still dancing around.

"Well get on with it." He left them and went to Owain's room. Konni was there with the boy, who would be two years old in a couple of weeks, putting him into his warmest clothes.

"I am still not sure about taking him," he said to the girl. He picked up the child's boots and sat on the bed.

"He's really looking forward to it," she replied, struggling to fit an arm into a sleeve. "Aren't you, poppet?"

The boy grinned, not given to saying much. He could talk, just chose not to unless he wanted something or it was necessary. He was wide awake having been allowed a long nap earlier in the day and almost as excited as his sister. He sensed something different was happening.

"Too late to back out now, anyway. Jack would never forgive me." Ianto bent down and starting putting the boots on uncooperative feet.

"I think he's looking forward to it more than the children," admitted Konni, unusually bold. She rarely expressed an opinion except about the children.

"You're right, he is. Are you sure you don't want to come with us? You'd be very welcome." One boot was now on, the second was proving tricky.

"Thanks but I promised to see in the New Year, oops, new century, with my folks. They're expecting me."

"Of course. Will you be able to see the fireworks?" Both boots were now on and Ianto sighed with relief.

"Oh yes. Mum will probably stay inside, she feels the cold, but Pa and I will be up on the roof."

She had managed to get Owain into his padded all-in-one suit even though it was a bit small for him. She put him down on the floor and he toddled off, barely able to put his arms down for the tight suit and the clothes underneath. Ianto watched him and giggled, he looked so funny, and Konni soon joined in.

"What's funny?" asked Jack, standing in the now open door. He followed Ianto's gaze and saw his son. "Well, he won't get cold."

"Dada," the boy cried and tottered towards Jack, unable to walk very well either in the tight suit. He held his arms out to be picked up and Jack happily obliged. He loved kids this age.

"Come on, Ianto, Holly and I are ready." He went off with Owain. Ianto and Konni followed.

Konni went to her own suite to get her things and depart for home while Ianto went to the living room where he'd left his coat. He found Holly all bundled up in coat, hat, gloves and scarf and Jack putting on Owain's hat and mittens prior to putting him in his chair. Jack himself was wearing his greatcoat and the hat and gloves Holly had given him for Christmas four years earlier.

"Everybody ready?" Ianto asked, having donned his lined coat, hat and gloves.

"All present and correct, sir," replied Jack, saluting. Holly giggled and Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go," Ianto took Holly's hand and Jack propelled Owain's chair along in front of him.

-ooOoo-

The streets of Cardiff were thronged with people for once. Everyone was in good humour, all headed in the general direction of the Victory Tower which Ianto had decided was in Llandaff, around the site of the old cathedral. At over 300 metres high, the Tower was the tallest building in the city and the traditional site for all kinds of celebratory events.

"Holly, cariad, stay close. I don't want to lose you in the crowd."

"Okay, Tad." The girl stopped and waited for the rest of the family to catch up with her. "There's more people than last year, isn't there, Dad?" She was very proud of having been allowed to attend the celebrations last year, coming with Jack while Ianto had stayed home with Owain.

"Lots more and that's because …?" Jack left the question hanging.

"It's a new century tomorrow!" Holly shouted and jumped into the air.

"Careful," warned Ianto, smiling apologetically at a young couple who Holly had nearly run down. Ianto did not like crowds and was thinking longingly of their relatively new home and sitting in the warmth and comfort watching the celebrations on the news-cast. _How did I let Jack talk me into this?_ he thought. "Of course," he said, "strictly speaking the new century doesn't start until the end of next year."

"Pedant! Everyone is celebrating this year, Ianto! It'll be the 48th century in just a few minutes. I wonder what it'll be like." Jack had attached Owain's chair to his back now as it was awkward to manoeuvre with so many people about. Owain was loving it as he was high up and could see over Jack's shoulder. Now, Jack caught Holly's hand and pulled her close to his side.

"Full of lots of wonderful things," enthused Holly who always looked on the bright side. She reached her free hand to Ianto and walked between her fathers, skipping along.

There was a bottleneck in front of them so they were slowed and had to wait as the people in front shuffled through. Holly got a bit panicky when she was surrounded by so many people larger than herself so Ianto picked her up and carried her until they were through and into Celebration Square. He was glad to put her down, she was quite a weight.

"Jack, where do we go now?" asked Ianto, checking to make sure Owain was still okay.

"Over here." He took the lead and Ianto followed with Holly between the two men. She was hanging onto the belt of Jack's coat and almost underneath Owain's chair. "Marshall," said Jack to a uniformed guard, "so you drew the short straw." Jack stepped to one side so the others could move up beside him.

"Me? No, I volunteered. Wanted to get away from the wife's mother." He grinned and opened the gate into a cordoned off area. "This your little one?" he asked, seeing Owain peering at him.

"Uh huh. And you may remember little miss trouble here." He put a hand on Holly's shoulder, "And this is Ianto, my partner. Ianto, meet Marshall, he's ex-Torchwood."

"Hello, Mr Marshall," piped up Holly. They had met on a few occasions when she'd been taken to various events by Jack.

"Hello, young lady. My, you've grown. Sir," he nodded to Ianto.

"Hello. Nice to meet you," acknowledged Ianto.

"Go on in, Captain, before the crush gets any worse." They all slipped inside the cordon and Holly shouted her goodbyes.

The firework display had been set up on and around the Tower and crowds were filling the space all around. An area had been set aside, far enough away and to the left, to provide a special viewing place for Earth Alliance personnel. Normally Jack would avoid the place like the plague but he wanted to get a good view and with both children felt it was safer away from the crowds. He had secured places for the family with the VIPs on the upper level and led everyone to a temporary teleport. The family jumped up five floors.

"Over here, Holly," said Jack, taking her hand. He walked straight to the edge of the balcony, avoiding the people already gathered there who would have like to waylay him. He propped the girl on a step so she could see over the balustrade. "You'll get a great view from here."

Ianto had been caught by Councillor Equass and was politely responding to the man's greetings. As soon as he could, he disengaged himself and made for Jack and the children, snagging three mugs of hot chocolate as a server passed. "Here," he said, as he passed mugs to Jack and Holly, "this will keep you warm." He took Owain's beaker from the pocket of the chair and poured a little of his own drink into it and, once it had cooled, passed that to the boy.

"This is much better than last year, Dad," said Holly. She was leaning over the balustrade looking down on the crowds. "We were down there then."

"Be careful, sweetheart," said Ianto, putting out a hand to restrain her.

"It's okay, I've tied her down," said a smiling Jack. Ianto looked more closely and spotted the harness attached to a metal cable buried in the floor; it allowed her to move around but not fall over the edge; they were common in all buildings. "If you give me a hand, we can do the same with this one's chair." Jack passed his drink to Holly to hold and eased the chair off his back and, with help from Ianto, attached it to the balustrade giving Owain a clear view of the proceedings.

The two men stood behind their children, looking around them. The air was full of the sounds of people enjoying themselves, almost drowning out the band playing festive music. Their area was filling up now and those with children got to the front while the rest were content to stay further back where it was marginally warmer. Ianto shivered, it was a cold night, and Jack put his arm round him.

"Get closer and I'll warm you up," he whispered, his breath warm against Ianto's ear.

"I may take you up on that, I'm perishing." Ianto stamped his feet and rubbed his hands together. "Are you warm enough, Holly?"

"Yes, Tad. How much longer?"

"Less than five minutes," replied Jack. "See the big clock over there? It says '23.55.23'. Keep your eye on that and when it say '23.59.00' you let me know."

"Okay." She smiled excitedly and chattered to a girl standing next to her. Holly was an out-going girl and made friends easily. The two girls stared in the direction of the clock, watching it count down the time.

Jack checked Owain, an arm along the back of the chair. "We going to see lots of lights soon, tiger. They'll be in the sky over there. It'll be really pretty and really loud."

Owain's eyes were round and interested but he didn't really understand. He was enjoying the novelty of being out at night and the sounds and the movement all around him. He took another swig of the chocolate in his beaker.

"Dad, Dad!" cried Holly. "The clock!" She was pointing and jumping up and down and Ianto put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"It's very soon now, love," said Jack, standing again and grinning at Holly. "Be ready to count down, like last year." She nodded emphatically and turned back to look at the Tower. Ianto had a hand on Owain's back, he was young and might well be frightened by the bangs of the fireworks.

Then the countdown started and they all joined in until, at midnight, a tremendous burst of light shot straight up from the Tower reaching to the heavens. It was red, then, blue, then yellow and it lit up the surrounding area. Within seconds, bursts of light and colour were all around the tall building making great splashes in the night sky. Laser lighting strobed the sky and the display continued for half an hour, with brilliant designs being created. Holly stood open-mouthed, her head swinging from side to side and up and down, trying to take in all in. Owain, after an initial start with the first bangs, was spell-bound, not at all frightened. Ianto slipped naturally under Jack's arm and the two men stood behind the children, watching the wonderful display. Finally, a huge series of bursts and lights brought the occasion to an end and silence and darkness descended. Then there was a great roar from the crowd and applause and cheering for a wonderful show.

"Oh, Tad, Dad, that was brilliant!" Holly was shiny faced and awe-struck as she looked up at them.

"More!" demanded Owain, clapping his hands together. Ianto spotted that the boy had lost one of his mittens and stooped to pick it up from the floor.

Jack beamed at both of them. "Welcome to the 48th century, kids." He grabbed Holly in a bear-hug.

"May it be good to both of you," added Ianto, holding Owain tight and then joining in a family hug.

* * *

_More stories soon_


	3. Loss

**Loss **

**- November 4596, Cardiff **

Holly was in the living room playing with her dolls. They were lined up on one of the couches and Holly was playing teacher. She had got the idea from a progamme on the vid-screen which she and Konni watched every afternoon. Normally she wouldn't be playing at this time, it was nearly supper time, but Tad was in the bedroom with Dad and Mister Forsyth, the nice doctor. Holly didn't know when they'd eat but she didn't mind, she was enjoying her game. She looked up when the bedroom door opened and saw Tad and the doctor come out.

"Tad," she called and ran over to him.

"Not now, sweetheart. Go back to your game." Ianto patted her head and carried on talking to the other man as they went into the hallway.

Holly looked after them then at the bedroom door. Dad was still in there and he didn't feel right. Their psychic link was untested but when he was near she 'felt' him and today he wasn't like usual. She walked across and pressed the buzzer on the door; it was the only one in the suite she wasn't allowed to go through without checking first.

"Dad, it's me," she called out. The door whooshed open and she went in to find her Dad in bed. She ran over to his side but didn't clamber up onto him, it didn't seem right somehow. "You tired?" she asked, putting her hand on his.

"Yes, love, I am." Jack smiled at her then patted the side of the bed. "Climb up and sit with me. Tell me what you've been doing." He thought the distraction would do him good and Holly was always excellent company.

The girl got onto the bed and sat close to her dad, leaning on his legs. "Went to see Esaleda and played in her garden. On the swing."

"That sounds like fun. Did you swing very high?"

"Yes, to the sky!"

"Did you say hello to the sun?" Jack shifted to get more comfortable and grimaced in pain.

"You hurting?" Holly's eyes were wide and concerned.

"A little bit. Nothing serious, I'll be fine tomorrow." The bedroom door opened then and Ianto strode in.

"Holly, what are you doing in here!? Dad's not feeling very well, he doesn't need you bothering him." He was short and snappy with her and she looked surprised.

"She's okay, leave her," protested Jack.

"You need to rest."

"I am resting! Holly, love, stay where you are." The girl looked tearful, not sure why she'd been told off. "It's all right, Tad's just being silly."

"What's the matter?" she asked, looking from Jack to Ianto and back again. "Is it baby?" She knew her dad was having a baby, a little brother or sister.

"Yes, love it is. I lost the baby … so I'm having to rest a little bit." Jack's throat was tight, it was the first time he'd said it out loud.

Holly frowned, "Where'd you leave it? Maybe someone found it?"

Jack smiled, "No, not lost like that. I mean the baby's dead."

Holly thought about this. "In your tummy?" She looked at that part of his anatomy with interest.

"No, he's not there anymore."

Her face cleared and she smiled. "Baby with Tonan."

Over her head, Jack met Ianto's gaze and saw his partner was as surprised as he was. Holly had been so young when Tonan had died, he hadn't realised she remembered him. "Yes, love, with Tonan."

"He look after baby." She was quite sure and it made Jack smile.

"We need to let Dad rest now, sweetheart. And it's time for supper." Ianto spoke more gently and put a hand on his daughter's back. "You can come and say goodnight when you've eaten and got ready for bed." He picked her up, hugged her a moment, then put her on the floor.

Holly leant forward and kissed Jack's hand as she couldn't reach his face. "Love you, Dad," she said in a loud whisper.

"And I love you, gorgeous. Now, go and find Glonnix, there's a good girl." He patted her shoulder and she smiled at him. Then she ran out of the room.

"Let me put your pillows straight," fussed Ianto, coming up beside the bed.

"She wasn't doing any harm, Ianto. She was only talking to me." He knew Ianto would be over-protective for a while and did not want it to prevent him seeing Holly. He accepted Ianto's ministrations as he made the bed pristine again, straightening the covers.

"You need to rest," the Welshman said again. "Shall I draw the curtains?"

"No, sit down." Ianto hesitated than drew up a chair and sat close the bed. "I'm sorry, Ianto."

"It's not your fault, cariad, it's just one of the those things. Doug says it just wasn't meant to be." Ianto was sitting forward, his hand in Jack's.

"Maybe we should have waited a bit longer but it seemed like the right time." Jack's voice broke and tears he'd kept at bay all afternoon finally fell. "Bloody hormones," he muttered.

Ianto was sitting on the bed now, arms cradling Jack and rocking him back and forth. "Don't fret, cariad, better lose the baby now than later. You were only a month along which Doug says is proving to be a common time of male miscarriage."

Ianto was amazed his voice sounded so calm and reasonable; inside, he was a wreck. He had been called to Jack's side when he'd collapsed in his office and then they'd learnt the foetus Jack was carrying had naturally aborted. He had had to undergo an immediate procedure to remove the now redundant womb and related tissue. It was not life threatening, even for mortal males, but the incision would not heal for a while and Jack needed to keep still and rest.

"We can try again, soon as I'm healed. I so want us to have another child," said Jack.

"Let's not talk about that yet. First, you've got to get over this, then we'll see." Ianto was still mourning the loss of this child, which had been a boy, and was not prepared to talk of trying again.

When they had decided to have a second child, it had seemed that their troubles were behind them. Jack had recovered from the loss of Tonan and the latter's affairs had been sorted out. When Jack got pregnant everything looked rosy. Now they'd lost the baby and Ianto wanted to make sure all would be well before there was any talk of trying again.

The two men stayed in one another's arms taking comfort from one another. It would be eight months before they were ready to conceive another baby.

* * *

_Had to show that Jack and Ianto's life is not always perfect. A happier tale next time, promise!_


	4. Goal!

_A happier story this time, featuring Owain._

**

* * *

**

**Goal!**

**- July 4703, Cardiff**

There was a small crowd gathered at the sports complex as Ianto made his way through slowly, leading Luke by the hand and greeting people. He would have preferred to carry the boy but he wanted to walk; he was just three years old, his birthday had been days before, and considered himself too big to be carried. Ianto looked over the heads of the people and spotted some space on the left of the pitch – which was half the size of a regular one - and made his way in that direction. Everyone was starting to settle into their seats as Ianto found three unoccupied ones in the front row, just right for Luke if he was to be able to see the proceedings, with the third one for Jack.

"Owain!" shouted Luke, pointing off to one side. "It's Owain!"

Ianto followed the pointing finger and saw his eldest son with his team-mates, dressed in his beloved blue and white all-in-one suit. He was talking loudly and pushing and shoving, normal behaviour for him. The coach obviously called him to order as Owain suddenly looked up and was quiet. _Good for him_, thought Ianto wishing he had the same authority with the boy.

"It's Owain!" repeated Luke, hitting his tad's knee to attract his attention.

"I see him, sweetheart. It won't be long now." The referee appeared and the youngsters, all aged five and six, got into their teams ready for the off.

Owain loved soccer. He had kicked a ball around since he could walk and Ianto and Jack had encouraged him, seeing it as an outlet for his abundant energy. He had joined a kids' soccer club as soon as he could, on his fourth birthday, and had played ever since. Initially, they had just learnt basic ball skills but for the past few months they had been having regular games playing as teams.

Ianto tried to attend as often as he could and had brought Luke with him, once he was old enough to sit still, leaving baby Minda with Konni. Jack had come once or twice but getting away for afternoon games was difficult for him; the work of Torchwood could not be re-arranged as easily as Ianto's own business. However, Jack had promised to try to get to this game as it was the final of a mini-competition. Ianto looked round the crowd but could not see Jack's unmistakable figure anywhere among the spectators, parents for the most part. He hoped he would make it as Owain would be very disappointed if his dad missed seeing him.

The game was about to start and Ianto made sure Luke was sitting sensibly and watching. He was a good child for the most part and had grown used to watching the games, though he cheered all the goals which upset his brother who didn't like Luke cheering for the opposition. The teams took their places and the whistle blew.

"Whew, just made it," said Jack as he plopped down in the seat on the other side of Luke. He was red and puffing from running the last 500 metres.

"Dad, its Owain," pointed Luke, his high piping voice carrying in a momentary silence.

Owain heard it, looked round and grinned hugely, the inherited Harkness grin, when he saw his dad. He was officially a defender, his aggression well-suited to stopping opposition strikers, though he'd learnt to do so within the rules of the game, but today he wanted to score a goal to show his dad all the skills he had learnt. He was determined to play his best game ever. He turned back to the game and saw his team-mates were moving the ball forward and ran after them.

Jack put an arm round Luke, smiling at Ianto. "How long is the game?"

"Thirty minutes, fifteen each half. Why, do you have get off?" Ianto looked across and hoped not, Owain would be so disappointed if Jack disappeared back to Torchwood after the game.

"Yeah. There's a meeting I really should attend but it should be okay." He smiled reassuringly at Ianto.

The game continued, all the little boys and girls running around the pitch in a huddle, not willing to maintain their correct positions. They all wanted to be where the ball was and to score so great spaces emerged where a determined or lucky player could get through and make a quick run at goal. This happened almost immediately and Owain's team – the Unicorns – was one down. The rest of the first half continued in the same vein with players making wild runs at goal. When they stopped for the ten minute break at half-time the score was five to four, with the Unicorns losing.

Ianto poured some coffee from the thermos he'd brought with him for himself and Jack. Luke had juice from a beaker.

"It's a fast game," said Jack, sipping the drink. He took a cookie from the container Ianto held out and bit into it. "Though they need to learn a bit more about defending."

"They're only five and six, Jack. They're having fun, that's what's important." He gave Luke a cookie and watched to make sure he could manage it and his beaker.

"I know." Jack looked over at the teams who were drinking juice and chatting excitedly. He caught Owain's eye and waved. The boy waved back enthusiastically, grinning again. "He's a good player," said Jack proudly.

"He's a bit too aggressive for my liking," tempered Ianto. "Did you see that tackle when he brought the other boy down?"

"Perfectly legal," defended Jack, "the referee didn't penalise him."

"I'm not sure he saw it properly," commented Ianto dryly. He finished his coffee and put the mug back in the bag. He took Luke's abandoned and empty beaker too.

Further discussion was prevented as the teams were called back onto the pitch for the second half. Luke crawled onto Ianto's knee and stayed there watching the action. He cheered for the next goal even though it was scored by the Rhinos. The play was even more furious than in the first half as the twenty two boys and girls ran up and down the pitch determined to win the match. Some were visibly flagging from all the exercise but Owain was as active as ever.

There were just two minutes to go and the score was level at eight all when Owain's chance came. He was running up the wing, for once away from the action, when the ball was kicked over to him. Owain ran, keeping the ball just ahead of him, with the rest of the players in a mob following behind. He got to within striking distance of the opposition goal. He knew the game was almost over so kicked the ball as hard as he could. It flew along about half a metre about the ground, passed the goalkeeper, who was out of position, and hit the back of the net just seconds before the whistle sounded.

There was pandemonium on the pitch as the Unicorns all cheered and rushed at Owain, hugging him and banging him on the back. He was surrounded and disappeared from view for a little while; most of his team-mates were taller than him. When he emerged and his parents could see him again, he was grinning from ear to ear with the sheer delight of having scored a goal, and such a goal, to win the match and the competition. The coach came up and congratulated him too, gathering the rest of the team into some sort of order; there was to be a presentation and he wanted them all ready for it.

For Owain the presentation went by in a daze. He vaguely recalled seeing the Unicorns' captain receiving a cup, walking up to get his own winner's medal and the Rhinos' congratulations and three cheers. But he was still reliving his moment of triumph in his head, wondering if it really had happened and was still wondering when his parents caught up to him. He looked up at his dad, face serious.

"Did it really happen, Dad? Did I really score the goal?" he asked.

"Yes, tiger, you did! I saw you. You were magnificent." Jack picked him up and twirled him round while hugging him at the same time. "I am so proud of you." That was when Owain truly believed he had won the match and he grinned once more.

"Hey, Owain, well done," said Ianto, standing beside Jack with Luke in his arms. "May I see the medal?"

"Here," said Owain, holding it out proudly.

"We'll have put that somewhere safe, where it won't get lost," said Jack, still holding the boy oblivious of muddy boots and clothes. "Make a special place in your bedroom where you can put it and all the others you're going to win."

"Can I? Can I really?" Owain's face shone.

"Of course," laughed Jack. "Now, looks like it's time you got cleaned up and changed. Then we'll take you home for a celebration supper." He put the boy down.

"Shall I hold onto this for you?" asked Ianto. "Just until you've changed." He held up the medal.

"Please, Tad. Won't be long." He ran off to join his team-mates and disappeared into the changing rooms.

"Pleased you came?" asked Ianto, putting the medal in his pocket and shifting Luke onto his other arm.

"You bet! In fact, I'm not going back. To hell with the meeting, they can get on without me for once." He grinned and looked as young as Owain for a moment. "I am going to celebrate with my son. Who knows, he may never win anything again."

"I'm sure he will, but I'm pleased you're not going back to work," Ianto leaned forward and kissed him soundly. "Let Salannd know. I'm going to contact Glonnix, see if she can lay on something a bit special for supper." He put down Luke, who was fidgeting, but kept firm hold of his hand.

Supper that night was a joyous affair. They all tucked into a magnificent spread and pride of place was given to a cake decorated with a boy kicking a soccer ball into a net. Owain loved the look of the cake and was proud when his tad took a photo of him with it. It saddened him when the cake was cut into pieces, even though he ate three of them himself.

Later that night, when he was waiting for his tad to come and put him to bed, he gazed at the photo pinned to his notice board then took out the medal and looked at it again. It had been a wonderful day. He would remember it forever.

"Hey, tiger," came from the open door. "Not asleep yet?"

"No, waiting for Tad." The boy was sat on a chair and was quiet for once. "I was looking at my medal."

"It's a great medal," said Jack, coming into the room. He knelt beside the chair and looked down at the medal too. "Where shall we put it?"

"I want to hold it!" Owain protested. He planned to put it under his pillow where he could feel it all night and be reminded when he woke up in the morning.

"I know. I didn't mean right now, I meant eventually." Jack looked round the room. There were some shelves but these held books and small toys and the medal would be lost on them. "We need somewhere to display it."

"And where Luke can't get it." Owain felt his possessions were borrowed by his brother far too much.

"Yeah, that too. How about a display cabinet, like the one Holly has for her dancing trophies?" Holly had become quite a good dancer and had done well in one or two minor shows with trophies to show for it.

"Could I?!" Owain's face lit up. The cabinet was on Holly's wall and while Owain would never let on, he really liked it and wanted one of his own.

"I think so. I'll talk to Tad and if he agrees we'll get it tomorrow."

"If I agree to what?" Ianto was stood in the doorway looking down at them.

"Dad says I can have a cabinet like Holly's. Can I, Tad, can I?" Owain was on his feet and at Ianto's side, looking up with pleading eyes.

"For your medal?" Owain nodded, not taking his eyes from his tad's face. "I think that's a wonderful idea. We'll get you one. But tomorrow. Now it's time for bed."

"Thank you, Tad," cried the boy, flinging his arms round Ianto's waist. He then ran back to Jack. "Thanks, Dad." He hugged him too.

"You've made us very proud of you, tiger," Jack said, hugging him back.

"Come on, young man, into bed." Ianto held the covers up and Jack caught the robe as Owain flung it off. His slippers were jettisoned as the boy clambered into the bed, still clutching the medal.

"I want it under my pillow tonight," he said, looking up at them both. He hoped they'd agree but wasn't absolutely sure.

"Of course," agreed Ianto, smiling at the anxious look on the boy's face. "Now lie down and I'll get on with the story." He was reading _Robinson Crusoe_ and they'd got to an exciting part. He looked pointedly at Jack who was lurking in the room. He did not usually come in at this time as his presence was too stimulating for Owain.

"Night, Owain," said Jack, bending down to brush a kiss against the boy's forehead. "Sleep tight." He left the room to the sound of Ianto's voice.

"Now, where did we get to last night …"

* * *

_Let me know what you thought of the story, I love getting reviews._


	5. Foo Foo 1

_Just to clarify matters for new readers, Foo-Foo is the name of a toy bear given to Holly when she was a baby and which will, eventually be passed to all the other children. In this story, it is given to Owain._

* * *

**Foo-Foo 1**

**- August 4698, Cardiff**

The baby's crying reached through into even Ianto's deep sleep. He surfaced, grumbling to himself, and reached across to Jack. The bed was empty. He sat up, stretching and rubbing his eyes as memory returned; Jack was away on a trip to Australia. The crying continued and Ianto put aside the covers and grabbed a robe. The floor was chilly beneath his bare feet and he searched for some slippers before walking through the living room to the other bedrooms. Normally Jack responded to the children at night, one advantage of him not sleeping, but with him away Ianto and Konni were taking it in turns to have the baby and this was one of her nights.

"Hush, Owain, be quiet now," soothed Konni, holding the child close. She was sitting on her own bed, the baby's cot in the corner.

"Konni," said Ianto, knocking and coming into the room. "Everything all right?"

"Not really. This one just won't settle and I'm afraid he's woken Holly."

Ianto glanced across to see his daughter crouched in the corner of the bed looking up at him. It was ridiculous that there was so little room in the suite. Any noise from the baby – and he made plenty – woke the whole household. He and Jack just had to get somewhere bigger. The children needed a room each, like they had at Ogmore, as well as space to play. He'd tackle Jack about it when he got back. For now, he smiled reassuringly at Holly and put his arms out to take Owain.

"Let me try." He did not hold out much hope, the boy was notoriously hard to calm down once he'd got into this state. At seven months old he ruled the household.

"I changed him and tried him with a bottle but he didn't want it."

"Umm, he's probably just feeling like a good cry." Ianto looked across at her. "How long have you been up?" he asked, seeing her tired expression.

"Since ten o'clock."

Four hours, thought Ianto, too long. "Go to bed, I'll take over now. That way one of us will be awake in the morning." He grinned ruefully and she smiled back. He put the still crying Owain into the cot. "Holly, come on, let's leave Konni to get some sleep." The little girl, now nearly four and half and an obedient child, clambered off the bed and followed him as he propelled the cot out of the room.

Ianto decided to take both children with him into his own bedroom for the rest of the night; it was as far away as he could get from Konni and, exhausted as she was, she would then have a chance of some sleep. In the bedroom, he settled Holly in the bed and lifted Owain out of the cot. The boy was rigid, his arms and legs held out like a starfish and his face was red. Ianto was sure it was just temper that was driving him on. If he could get him to relax he'd probably be asleep shortly afterwards.

He sat on the bed near Holly and rocked Owain in his arms, holding him close and crooning lullabies hoping that this would work as well as it had when he was younger. It helped a little as the cries softened and the child's limbs relaxed slightly but there was still a long way to go. He smiled down at the boy, his love for him strong even at times like this. They'd waited a long time for him to arrive.

"He's making a lot of noise," Holly said, coming to rest beside Ianto and peering at the baby in his arms. "He's a bad boy."

"He's just upset, sweetheart. He can't help it." Ianto put an arm round her shoulders, holding her against his body. "I'm sorry he woke you up."

"Has he got a tummy ache?" she asked, interested. She'd had a minor stomach upset a few weeks earlier and now thought everyone should have one.

"Maybe," he agreed, though he didn't think so. "Or maybe he's just cross with us."

"Yes, he's always cross." Holly was not impressed with her baby brother. He was little, cried a lot and was rubbish at playing. And Tad and Dad spent lots of time looking after him and couldn't play with her. All in all she'd be quite happy if he hadn't arrived.

"Oh, not always, Holly. That's not fair. He was very good yesterday, when you were giving him his dinner. He loves you very much."

Ianto thought back fondly to the wonderful time he had had with his two children. Owain had been co-operative for once and lay on Holly's knee, well supported, and taken the bottle from her. Holly had been so proud of herself and Ianto had taken a few photographs of the two of them. He'd sent one to Jack just to remind him of the family at home.

"He's all right sometimes," she conceded. Maybe they would keep him a bit longer. She was kneeling up now, stroking his hair. "Tad," she started, drawing out the word as if she was thinking, "would he like Foo-Foo?" She was looking at Ianto now, her face alight.

"But Foo-Foo's yours. I know how much you love him."

"Yes but Owain could borrow him." Her face was serious as she looked unblinking up at Ianto.

"I'm sure he'd like that very much. If you're sure." Ianto was pleased that Holly had made the offer and wanted to encourage her. He was aware that she was not wholly convinced that having a brother was a good thing, she'd been an only child for quite a while and had been just a bit spoiled.

"I'll get him." She was off the bed and through the door before he could say any more. They'd programmed the doors to let her through now she was older, although still not the front door. A few minutes later she was back with her beloved toy bear. She came and stood at Ianto's side and held up the toy so that Owain could see it. "Owain, you can have Foo-Foo tonight. Now, you can stop crying." She thrust the bear forward and put it under one of the boy's flailing arms.

Gradually Owain's cries decreased, which Ianto put down to sheer tiredness but Holly was convinced was caused by Foo-Foo. The boy relaxed and his eyes closed.

"Holly, sweetheart, it worked!" Ianto whispered. "Now, into bed. You can stay with me tonight." He stood and walked to the cot and gently placed the sleeping boy in it. He covered him over and made sure Foo-Foo was next to him. He bent and kissed Owain's forehead before kicking off his slippers and removing his robe. He climbed into bed and lay for a moment, savouring the quiet.

Beside him, Holly said, "Foo-Foo's a good bear."

"Yes, he is," agreed Ianto. "Close your eyes, cariad, time for sleep." He leant over and kissed her cheek as she curled herself into a ball and yawned. Her yawn set him off and soon he joined his two children in the land of nod.

* * *


	6. The Difference a Day Makes

_Holly is difficult ...._

**

* * *

**

**The Difference a Day Makes**

**- March 4701, Cardiff**

Troubles come in threes, that's what Ianto had been told years before and throughout his life it had proven to be true more often than not. Three children were definitely trouble and generated more than three times the work of one; more like thirty, he thought, as he looked round the kitchen.

Seated at the table were Jack and Owain. They were not a problem in themselves, they were chatting happily but loudly. Jack was encouraging the three year old boy to eat his breakfast and Ianto was astonished to see him eat the fruit and cereal without a fuss. The hero-worshipping Owain really would do anything for his dad. Ianto wished his other children were as amenable.

Also at the table, Konni was battling with young Luke who at eight months old wanted to feed himself. His co-ordination, however, was less than perfect and splodges of puréed rice and peaches were in his hair, on his face, down his clothes and all over the floor. Very little had made its way into his mouth. That would have been acceptable if it hadn't been the screams every time anyone tried to help the boy. In fact, he seemed to be screaming all the time. His high-pitched voice was driving needles through Ianto's brain.

But his real difficulty this morning was Holly. She had been going to classes for almost a year now and two weeks ago had suddenly taken against it. Every morning had been a battle to get her up, washed and dressed with her getting worse day by day. He'd given up on getting her to eat anything. He had explored the reasons for this change, wondering if she was being bullied or teased, but despite probing questions to the girl and a chat with her teacher he had discovered nothing to account for it.

"Have you got everything?" asked Ianto to the recalcitrant Holly who was standing near the cupboards looking sorry for herself.

"Yes." The sullenness fairly dripped from her voice. "I shouldn't be going to classes, I'm not well." This was another daily battle, ignoring her pleas of illness.

"What's wrong?"

"Got a headache." Holly looked up hopefully, maybe her tad would let her stay home.

"So have I," he said glaring at the screaming Luke. The boy was not at all distressed, just yelling. Ianto turned back to Holly. "I still think you can go to classes."

"It's not fair!" Holly threw her backpack on the floor and the contents flew across the floor. Her shout and the noise stopped the other conversations, including Luke's screaming, and all eyes turned on her. "It's not fair!" she shouted again and ran from the room.

"Ianto," Jack was already out of his chair, "let me talk to her." The battle of wills with the girl had already gone on for too long but Ianto had specifically asked Jack to stay out of it and he'd agreed. The problem with Holly had started with Ianto and he didn't want Jack to have to solve it for him. But this was getting out of control.

"No thank you, Jack!" snapped Ianto. He took a deep breath and threw his partner a loving look. "Sorry," he mouthed. Jack resumed his seat reluctantly. Ianto bent down and picked up the pack and its contents and then followed Holly out of the room. Behind him, Luke's screaming started again.

Ianto found Holly in her bedroom, scrunched up on the bed in a ball facing away from him. The room was in chaos, as usual, and Ianto looked around wondering how any child of his could live in such a muddle. Then his gaze settled on the ball of misery on the bed and his heart went out to her. She was obviously upset about something but she just wouldn't say what. He sat on a chair, clearing the abandoned toys from it first, and put a hand on her back. The girl shuffled away.

"Holly, sweetheart, please tell me what the matter is." There was no answer, just the child's heavy breathing. "Is something happening at classes, something scary? Please tell me if there is." He waited but she said nothing. "If you won't tell me, I'll have to assume you're just being silly. So, get up and get ready. Dad'll be leaving soon." He rose and walked to the door, hoping she would respond. But she didn't, she just lay there. "Five minutes, Holly."

Ianto walked back to the kitchen, rubbing his temples to ease the headache. He could hear Luke still screaming at the top of his voice and suddenly he couldn't do it, he couldn't go into that room. He turned on his heel and went to his bedroom, surprising Glonnix who was tidying in there.

"It's okay, Glonnix, I just want some pain killers." He went through to the bathroom and found the ampoule. He used it and the relief was instantaneous. He sat on the edge of the bath and let the peace waft over him.

"Ianto, you okay?" Jack was standing in the doorway. He came across and hunkered down in front of his partner. "Holly surfaced and we're just about to leave."

"Go, Jack, take her to classes, do whatever you want with her. Just bring back the child I used to know." Ianto was at the end of his tether.

"You didn't want me to interfere," began Jack wanting to make quite sure he understood Ianto. They'd agreed to present a united front when faced with childish tantrums.

"Well, right now I don't care. Interfere all you like." He looked at Jack and managed a grim smile. "And if you can also find a way to stop Luke screaming I'll wear the damned maid's outfit again!"

Jack grinned, "Oh, that's an offer I can't refuse. I'll see what I can do with both of them." He kissed Ianto briefly and then rose and left the room, turning to smile as he disappeared through the door.

Ianto stayed where he was for a little longer, hearing the front door swish open and closed; Jack and Holly had left. He pushed himself to his feet and straightened his tie. He was meeting potential suppliers today and needed to be on good form to ensure he got the best deal. Wearing a suit helped him feel business-like and authoritative. Nearing the kitchen, he heard Luke and Owain before the door opened.

Konni was cleaning up Luke who was protesting vigorously. Owain ran round the room making some kind of engine noise while brandishing a toy flivver. When he saw his tad he ran towards him and in his usual awkward way bashed straight into him, wrapping as yet un-cleaned hands round Ianto's besuited legs and rubbing a dirty face onto the cloth into the bargain. Ianto reached down and wrenched the boy away to inspect the damage; he'd have to change. Owain looked up at him, hurt at being so rudely removed.

"Look at what you've done!?" said Ianto to the boy angrily. "You should be more careful!"

The boy's face fell and he ran to Konni for comfort, burying his face in her skirts as he hid behind her. He started to wail at the injustice of it all and Luke decided to up his volume level in sympathy.

"Konni, I'm going to change and then I'm going to work. I'll let you know when I'll be back." He was tempted to add, 'If I come back.'

Ianto turned and walked back to the bedroom, turned Glonnix out so he could change, and then stormed from the apartment. He walked quickly to the teleport and made the jumps to his offices. If anyone had offered to take his children away, he'd have accepted on the spot.

-ooOoo-

Jack held Holly's hand tightly as they walked from the teleport station. The girl had come willingly enough but she had her head down and had said nothing. Normally they would go into the next station for one more jump but today Jack turned off and walked past it towards the Castle and his office. Holly noticed and lifted her head to look at him but he just kept walking so she did too. She didn't know why they were going this way but she didn't mind one little bit. A small smile appeared on her face and her step lightened.

Jack led them into the Castle, greeting colleagues, and then jumped to the second floor and walked into his offices. Salannd wasn't in yet, he was early, so he went straight to his inner office. He dumped his bag on the desk and held out a chair at the meeting table. He indicated Holly was to sit down and so she did, taking off her hat and wriggling out of the backpack which she put on the table. He sat down on a chair beside her. Holly swung her legs – her feet didn't reach the ground – and waited. Jack said nothing he just looked at her, kindly but seriously. It was Holly who spoke first.

"Dad, what are we doing here?"

"You made such a fuss about going to classes that I decided not to take you today."

"Oh." The girl bit her lip. She'd never got her own way like this before and wasn't quite sure how to react. It was good that she wasn't in class but she would miss dancing in the afternoon and the drawing lesson. "Am I going to stay here?" she asked after a while.

"Yep."

"All day? What about your work?" She looked up at him wonderingly. She had always been told that his work – and Tad's – was important and yet it looked like he was going to stay sitting with her.

"It'll wait. We're going to sit here until you tell me what's going on." He looked at her again, this time with the same stare he had used for centuries to get people to tell him their secrets. She met the stare for the briefest of minutes then her face crumpled and she had to look away. He put an arm round her shoulders and drew her onto his knee. "Tell me," he encouraged softly.

"They all laugh at me, call me names, and it's all Tad's fault!"

"Why do they laugh at you?" His hand ran up and down her back, reassuring and comforting her.

"Because I have to wear these!" She thrust her feet out showing a pair of black ankle boots. "Look at them! They're ugly and black and no one else wears them with a skirt! They're for trousers!" Jack bit back a laugh when she turned her aggrieved face to his. "I told Tad, I told him they were wrong but he bought them anyway and now I have to wear them."

"And the other kids make fun, huh?"

"Yes. They call me Puss!"

"Puss?"

"Yes, because of the picture on the wall." She saw his confused expression. "Puss in Boots," she explained. He did laugh this time but hugged her close.

"Oh, Holly, what am I going to do with you? Why didn't you tell Tad when he asked?"

"I did tell him and he said it was nonsense. But it's not nonsense, Dad, really it's not. I hate it when they laugh at me, it makes me feel sad inside. But Tad doesn't understand, he says these," she waved her feet about, "are practical and that I've got to wear them."

"I understand. So, there's nothing else at classes that's making you act like this? Just the shoes?" He chuckled as he said it.

"You're laughing at me!" she said, affronted. She tried to shrug out of his hold but he wouldn't let go.

"Yes, gorgeous, I am. I'm sorry but it's funny. I wish you'd told me earlier."

"I tried, Dad! You said that I had to talk to Tad!"

Jack thought back and did remember saying that to the girl, part of his and Ianto's attempt at presenting a united front. Not perhaps their best decision as parents. However, now he knew the problem he was going to sort it.

"Yes, I did, I remember. Sorry. Now, let's do something about those boots." He grinned at her and she felt the first ray of hope. "That's right, we'll get you something more fashionable. Get down and take those things off then come over to my desk."

She immediately complied, sitting on the floor and undoing the hated footwear. She put the boots together but under the table, hoping her dad would forget all about them. She fairly skipped to his side where he was seated at his desk with the e-shopper open at children's footwear.

"Okay, what's everyone else wearing?" he asked, sitting back and letting her lean in close to see the screen.

"Those." She pointed to red slip on shoes with silvery buckles. They were the shoes of her dreams. If she wore those she'd be a princess in a storybook not ugly, old Puss in Boots.

"Okay." He checked the size with her and then placed the order. He alerted the duty officer to bring them in as soon as they arrived in the Torchwood receptacle. "Now, young lady," he said, holding her in front of him and giving her a stern look. "We will explain to Tad about all this tonight. I want you to take your boots and change into them before he picks you up this afternoon; put the new ones in your bag so he can't see them. And when we've explained, you will apologise to Tad for being so awful to him these past weeks. Understood?"

"Yes, Dad. I love you Dad!" She flung her arms round him just as Salannd appeared at the door with a container. "Oh, they're here!" Holly was across the room and taking the container in a flash. "Thank you, Salannd, thank you so much." She ripped open the container and there were her precious red, slip on shoes. She put them on and walked up and down showing them off, looking at them from all angles. Her face shone with happiness, a look that Jack had not seen for some time.

"Right, get your bag and the boots. We have to run if we're to get you to classes."

-ooOoo-

Ianto's mood had not got much better during the day but at least he had been able to tell the suppliers where to go when he'd realised the sub-standard nature of their products. He hesitated outside the doors of the academy where Holly attended classes, dreading the sullen child he would see on the other side. However, when he entered Holly was happy and immediately ran to him and hugged him. She was all ready for home with a bulging backpack - homework, he thought – and skipped along at his side as they made their way home, just as she used to do. Ianto wondered if he had the right child.

Once home, she shot into her room and stayed there. Ianto changed and went to find his sons. Owain was in the playroom playing nosily with his toys; he looked over at Ianto but didn't stop. Ianto walked into the room wanting to make up with the boy after being short with him that morning; he shouldn't have let such a little thing get to him as it had.

"Owain, come here, sweetheart." The boy happily complied, having forgotten all about the morning. That was in the dim and distant past and he had been busy with so much else during his day. Ianto hugged him for as long as Owain allowed him, which was about thirty seconds. He was not a boy for hugs and kisses.

"For you," he said, thrusting a toy terraformer in his hand. "We gotta make a planet." The boy got another type of terraformer and showed his tad how to make a new planet from what Ianto thought of as Play dough. They played happily until Konni appeared, Luke on her hip.

"Oh my goodness, is that the time?" exclaimed Ianto. Konni should have left ten minutes before. "I'm so sorry, I should have come and found you as soon I got in." He took Luke and Konni went off for her few hours of private time.

Ianto stayed in the playroom, chatting and playing with Owain while Luke scrabbled about on the floor playing with bricks and an old doll of Holly's. They were still there when Jack came in and he followed the sound of laughter to the playroom. Owain immediately ran to him and demanded to be picked up.

"Come on then, tiger," he said, swinging him up into his arms. He listened with half an ear as Owain started telling him about his game, concentrating more on watching Ianto as he bent over to pick up Luke. The Welshman still had a great arse.

The next hour passed quickly. After a bit more playtime, Ianto bathed Luke then got him ready for bed, keeping him quiet and calm. In one of the other bathrooms, Jack and Owain had a water fight as the boy had his bath. Even though the boy was always excited after bath time with his dad, he was such an active child he was still tired enough to sleep when the time came. The two men met in the kitchen – Jack having changed out of his wet clothes – and fed their respective charges. Holly joined them, quiet and obedient and with a secret smile on her face whenever she looked at Jack. Ianto knew something was up and tried to find out but was told to wait until the boys were in bed.

Jack and Holly were sitting close together in the living room when Ianto had finished giving Luke his bottle and settled him to sleep. He sat opposite them and looked at them expectantly. "Well?" he said.

"Holly and I had a chat and she told me why she's been such a pain lately." Jack outlined the problem with the boots, keeping a straight face for Holly's sake though he still thought the whole thing hilarious; all this grief over a pair of boots! "The new shoes are fine, Holly will show you in a minute, but if it helps she's agreed to wear the boots to and from classes every day – as outdoor shoes – and to keep the others for inside." He nudged Holly who jumped up and ran to Ianto.

"I am so sorry, Tad," she said, standing in front him. "I've been horrid, I know. Please forgive me." Her fingers were worrying at the hem of her tunic top, agitated and not as sure as her dad appeared to be that she would be forgiven. The hardest heart could not have withstood her sad face and Ianto's was pretty soft to start with so the two ended up in a hug.

"Of course, I forgive you, cariad," said Ianto. "But I'd like to see these shoes before I agree to anything."

Holly ran off to her room and was back in a trice holding the much-loved shoes. During classes, for which she'd only been slightly late despite the detour to Jack's office, the shoes had been much admired by her friends. No one had called her names. It had been her best day for weeks. She held her breath as Ianto took the shoes and examined them.

"They're a bit flimsy," he began, "but I suppose they're all right."

"Oh they're beautiful!" enthused Holly, sitting beside her tad. "Just look at the buckles!" She reached a hand and stroked them reverently. Over her head, Ianto and Jack glanced at one another and smiled at their daughter's delight.

"Yes, very nice. All right, I agree you can wear these from now on. But," he warned before she got too excited, "I do think the boots would be better for the journey to and from classes."

"Oh thank you, Tad, thank you so much." Holly flung her arms round Ianto and he felt the remaining tension in his body seep away. He watched as the girl detached herself from him and hugged Jack.

"And now, it's your bedtime," said Ianto. "Go and get ready, we'll be in to say goodnight in fifteen minutes." He handed her the shoes which she carried carefully back to her room. Ianto looked at Jack and smiled. The smile became a laugh and he blurted out, "Boots! It was all about boots!"

"I know, daft isn't it?" Jack was now seated beside Ianto, arms round him as he joined in the laughter.

"I wonder," said Ianto, "if she misses out? I mean, she's our only girl and she has no one to talk to about fashion and such. We know nothing about it and it's obviously important to her."

"You could be right. I looked at that screen of shoes and they all looked alike to me but she knew exactly what she wanted."

"I wonder if Konni could help us? She always dresses fashionably."

"We'll ask her," said Jack. They stayed together, in one another's arms, chatting until it was time to go and settle Holly.

The following morning, Jack was up and about early as usual and when Luke woke he wrapped him up warmly and took him out of the apartment. The pair used the teleport to go two floors down. Jack opened the doors to one of the rooms at the furthest end of the building where he could be sure no one would hear them. Ianto had promised that he'd wear the maid's outfit if he solved Holly's problem and stopped Luke shouting; Jack really wanted to see Ianto in the outfit again. He had sorted out Holly, there was just Luke to go. He never told anyone what he did in that room but every parent wished he had shared the secret. The only thing he ever said was that he had not used alien technology nor touched the boy.

Ianto walked into the kitchen later that morning to find everyone eating. Jack was sitting at the head of the table, encouraging Owain to eat while chatting to him and Holly who was on the other side of the boy. The girl was sitting at the table, dressed and ready for classes with a smile on her face. Luke was in his chair on the other side of Jack, which was unusual, that was Konni's place. This morning, she was on the other side of Luke. Ianto sat down, smiling at them all. It was pleasant to join them for a meal and be able to enjoy it. As he started to eat, he realised what else was different today; Luke was quiet.

Jack had watched Ianto come in and sit down and saw the exact moment that his partner realised Luke was not screaming. The boy was making his usual mess of feeding himself but whenever he made a preliminary noise that usually led to a scream, Jack put out a hand and gently touched the boy's shoulder. The scream died in the boy's throat and he went back to made up chatter.

Ianto looked at Jack and saw him watching him with a grin. The Welshman had no idea how Jack had worked the miracle - and never did find out - but he was happy he had. He smiled back at his partner and saw the grin change into a leer. Ianto thought hard and remembered his rash promise of just twenty four hours earlier and his heart sank. He was going to be prancing about in the maid's outfit tonight, no doubt about it, Jack would never let him off a promise like that. Still, he thought, it's worth it.

* * *

_Poor Ianto but we've all known days like this._


	7. Early Morning

_Jack enjoys time with his kids_

**

* * *

**

**Early Morning **

**- June 4703, Cardiff**

Jack was awake, lying in bed listening to the soft snores from Ianto, when he heard a small cry. They'd incorporated a listening system in the apartment when it was built so they could keep watch on the children. He quickly reached for the monitor and turned it down, looking anxiously at Ianto but he hadn't stirred. He checked the monitor; it was Luke who was crying. Jack got out of bed and donned his sleep suit, discarded earlier when Ianto had got playful. He was walking out of the room as he pulled on a robe.

In Luke's room he found the boy sitting in his bed, teary-eyed and red faced. Jack switched off the force field and sat down, running a hand over the boy's hair. He felt hot, not feverish perhaps, but still hotter than he should be. "What's wrong, pumpkin?" he asked.

"Bad dream." Luke held his arms out to his father and Jack took him onto his knee.

"Oh dear. Well, I'm here now and nothing can get you." He rubbed his hand over Luke's back. "Everything's all right."

"Was a monster." The boy rested his head against Jack's chest and the tears lessened. "Is he gone?"

"Yes, he's gone now. Monsters are frightened of me." Jack smiled and continued to rub the boy's back.

Luke was such a cute boy, so unlike Owain it was hard to believe they were brothers. Jack rested his cheek against Luke's soft curls and cuddled him close. This was the best age for children, he thought, between the ages of two and three when they were able to walk, talk and play and when they thought their parents knew everything. So much more interesting than babies and less trouble than when they were older. He was still musing on this, enjoying holding Luke, when he heard small cries from the room next door; Minda was awake.

"That girl," said Luke in just the tone used by Ianto when he was infuriated with something Holly had done or not done.

Jack smiled. "I'll have to see to her. Want to come with me?" He was pretty sure Luke wouldn't settle yet, was not even sure he wanted him to. "You can help."

"Okay." Luke was scrambling down from Jack's knee and would have been out of the door if Jack hadn't grabbed him. He certainly seemed recovered from whatever dream had woken him.

"Hold on, speedy. Do you need to pee?" Luke thought about it, his face scrunched up. He'd only just got out of nappies. "I think you'd better," said Jack. "Off you go." He knew Luke liked being thought old enough to manage by himself so picked up the boy's slippers and robe before following him to the bathroom.

Luke had just finished. "All done," he announced proudly. He struggled to pull up his sleep suit bottoms but couldn't get them straight.

"Here, let me." Jack set him to rights and watched as he washed his hands. They he made him put on his slippers and robe before taking his hand and walking into Minda's room. Once there, he pulled up a chair and stood Luke on it so he could see into the cot and then deactivated the force field. "What's the matter, pet?" he asked the baby, who was only crying softly, looking her over.

"Is it bad dream?" asked Luke, peering in at his little sister. She was not very interesting right now but Tad had told him she would grow and then they'd be able to play together. He wasn't sure he wanted that, he'd rather play with Owain despite his older brother pushing him over all the time.

"No, she's hungry. I'll change her nappy first then we can give her a bottle."

Jack was an expert nappy changer and had Minda in a clean one and re-dressed in a trice. He took a bottle from the cupboard and, with two children to look after, decided to decamp to the living room where there was more space. He took a blanket from the cot and with the baby wrapped up and in his arms and Luke toddling along at his side, he went into the other room. He settled on the middle seat of a couch.

"Luke, go and get a book and I'll read you a story while we feed Minda."

"Okay." He ran off to his room and looked through the books on the side. They were always kept within his reach as both his parents encouraged reading from a young age. He selected his favourite, a hand-me-down from Holly and Owain, and ran back to his dad.

Jack had settled Minda in the crook of his arm, resting on a cushion for support, and switched on the heating element built into the bottle. It was the correct temperature when Luke reappeared. "Up here, pumpkin." He patted the seat beside him and freed a hand to help him get up. "Which book did you pick?" he asked.

"Mymma."

"Ah, your favourite, Jemima Puddleduck."

Jack mused, as he put the teat into Minda's mouth and she started sucking, why his youngest boy was mad on ducks. And if it wasn't ducks it was other kinds of animals. He wondered if the boy would pursue the interest into adulthood but realised it was far too soon to say. It was just as likely that he'd move on to some new fad and forget all about animals.

"Open it up then, then I'll read it to you." He looked on as Luke carefully opened the book. He took great pains to keep all his possessions neat and tidy and hated it when anything was damaged. Luckily the book had come into his care in good condition. "Wrong way up, love," said Jack helped turn the book right way up. "That's better."

He sat with his two youngest, one on his knee feeding well and the other cuddled under an arm, and felt that life couldn't get much better. He read the story to Luke, the boy turning the pages, taking lots of time to look at the pictures and to ask and answer questions. When the book was read, Jack chatted with the boy about ducks in general and was surprised at Luke's knowledge. Maybe he would end up working with animals. When Minda had decided she'd had enough of the bottle and had been burped, Jack settled her on the couch on his other side under the blanket rather than take her back to her room. Luke came onto his knee then and they continued their discussion as the baby went back to sleep. The conversation was interrupted when Holly appeared.

"Dad, what's going on?"

She stood in front of him, her hair all mussed up and her sleep suit wrinkled and half undone. A harum-scarum child, he thought, liking the phrase which he'd dredged up from some dim corner of his mind.

"Nothing. Luke couldn't sleep so we've been talking. We didn't wake you, did we?"

"No. I woke up and couldn't sleep again. I was going to get a drink."

"You do that then come and join us. In fact," he said, with a wheedling tone, "I'd like a drink myself. How about you, Luke?"

"Like duice."

"How about it, Holly? Think you could get us some juice too?" He smiled brightly and she made her 'If I have to' face. "And put on your robe and slippers, you'll get cold," Jack called as she went off to the kitchen.

Holly walked carefully back into the living room, balancing a carton of juice, two glasses and Luke's beaker on a tray. She concentrated as she put it down and looked up triumphantly when she succeeded.

"Well done," said Jack.

"Tad said there's a trick to carrying trays." She had opened the carton and was pouring out the juice. "He said you should never look at it, that way it always stays level." She was having difficulty putting the lid on the beaker so handed both parts to Jack to secure. Then she handed him a glass.

"Well, he'd know." Jack handed Luke his beaker and took the glass. "Thanks, Holly." He looked down as his son, "What do you say, Luke."

"Ta."

The three drank and enjoyed the refreshing taste of the juice. Holly started telling Jack about her classes and he probed a little, taking the opportunity to find out about a new friend she had made. He discovered her name – Reswale – and that her mother worked for the Alliance. She didn't appear to have a father, not unusual in this century when relationships were fluid. Jack encouraged her to invite the friend home, wanting to see who his daughter was spending time with. As they talked, Luke lost interest and closed his eyes, the voices providing a background rumble as he dropped off to sleep.

Holly pulled up a chair and set it against the couch on the side when Minda was sleeping, making it impossible for the baby to roll off. Holly stroked the baby's hair which was light brown like Dad's. "She's cute when she's like this," said the girl, smiling up at Jack.

"I'll let you into a secret if you promise not to tell anyone."

"Promise." She looked at him eagerly.

"You were prettier. The best looking of all of you kids."

Holly laughed, softly so as not to wake Minda or Luke. "You're just saying that." She wanted to believe it but her dad was always telling tall tales. He was great fun but she'd learnt not to trust everything he said.

"Honest. You've seen the photographs."

At this point Owain wandered in, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He came up to join them, staring as if he was not sure they were real. He was not a morning person, taking after Ianto there, and it always took him a while to wake up properly. It was about the only time of the day he was quiet.

"Morning, tiger," greeted Jack, reaching over to pull the robe onto the boy's shoulder properly. It was dangling onto the floor and likely to trip him. "Have you been to the bathroom?"

Owain nodded and stood in front of Jack, easing his way to stand between his legs as this meant he could be close to his adored Dad and see everyone. He hated being left out of anything, always imagining there was something going on behind his back that was better than whatever he was doing.

"He wasn't very pretty," said Holly, indicating Owain, "I remember that."

"Who wasn't?" Owain was ready to defend himself.

"You weren't. You looked real funny when you were a baby and you cried all the time." Holly used the tone that only older siblings have, the one that automatically infuriates their younger brothers and sisters.

"I did not!" protested the boy angrily, clenching his hands into fists.

"Did!"

"Stop it, both of you. You'll wake these two." Jack put a hand out to Minda who had jerked in her sleep at the loud voices and rubbed her chest; she subsided back into sleep.

"She said I looked funny," continued Owain, not about to be put off although he did lower his voice. Holly was about to respond but caught sight of her dad's face and thought better of it. She'd learnt when to hold to her tongue.

"I want to hear no more," said Jack. "I want you to talk us like the big boy you are, not like a baby." This usually got Owain to behave and it worked this time too. He loved being the eldest boy.

The boy looked defiant but then smiled, a Harkness smile that made him look even more like Jack. "It's the party today." He was attending a friend's birthday party after playschool and had been getting more and more excited about it all week. It was his first party for someone other than family.

"So it is. And you're going to be well behaved, aren't you?"

"I doubt it," commented Holly. She was sitting back now, legs curled up under her. Jack shot her a look but said nothing.

"I will be good, Dad, really I will." He looked so earnest that Jack had to smile. He knew his son and was expecting him to get into an altercation with one of the other children. It always seemed to happen to him, no matter how good his intentions.

"I know you'll try your best, tiger," said Jack diplomatically.

Luke chose that moment to wake up and he yawned and stretched his arms, nearly catching Jack in the eye. Not long after, Minda woke as well and after letting out a little cry as if to say "Hey, I'm awake' she lay contentedly looking round at everyone. Holly leant over and played with her hand.

It was this scene that greeted Ianto as he came into the room. He was up early for him, the faint sound of voices drawing him from his warm bed. He smiled as he saw Jack surrounded by their children.

"Tad!" cried Owain when he saw him. The boy ran across to him and flung himself at Ianto who bent down and lifted him onto his hip.

"What's going on here?" asked Ianto, coming up to stand by them.

"We're chatting," said Jack, smiling over at his partner. "Come join us."

Ianto did just that, taking the seat beside Jack, and settling Owain on his knee. The whole family was together, exchanging news and views. They were still there when Glonnix arrived and her appearance startled them into activity. It was late. Children had to be washed and dressed and Jack had to get ready for work, as well as breakfast eaten by all. In just a few minutes only Ianto and Minda remained, the rest of the family having scattered to their own rooms. Another day had begun.

* * *

_Hope that wasn't too soppy._


	8. Decisions and Disturbances

**Decisions and Disturbances**

_- September 4702, Ogmore_

The lights were dimmed and music played softly in the background as Jack surveyed the living room. A bottle of Ianto's favourite Martian brandy stood on the table with a plate of savoury snacks. He smiled, everything was ready. He heard footsteps approaching and saw Ianto crossing the hall. Jack quickly sat down on the couch facing the window, an arm resting nonchalantly along its back, gazing out at the moonlit garden.

Ianto entered the room and immediately noticed the low lighting and the music. He smiled when he saw Jack pretending to be relaxed and oblivious of his entrance. He thought of ignoring Jack but decided that would be cruel; the other man had put in so much effort. He walked across the room and felt Jack's excitement as his plan came together. When he got closer he saw Jack was grinning, just like Owain did when he had got his own way.

"Problem with the lights?" Ianto asked innocently as he sat down.

"No." Jack knew what was going on, his bubble was being burst very gently. "Come here," he pulled Ianto towards him, wrapping his arms around him as the younger man rested against him.

"What's this in aid of?" asked Ianto, relaxing into the familiar and welcome embrace.

"Oh, I have plans for you, my little daffodil," Jack promised, pressing his lips into Ianto's hair.

"Daffodil!?"

"Do you prefer 'leek'?"

"I prefer 'love of my life'," said Ianto contentedly. He put his own hands on top of Jack's and closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the familiar pheromones. Nothing made him relax in the way the unique smell of his lover did, nothing.

"You do, do you? You've a high opinion of yourself all of a sudden."

"You're the one who cloned me because you couldn't live without me," pointed out Ianto.

"True. Best decision I ever made." He tightened his arms round the Welshman.

"You still haven't told me what all this," he nodded to the drink and food, "is for."

"For you, my little … sorry, love of my life," amended Jack, chuckling. "We never seem to have time for us any more. We used to have such great evenings, just us together. I miss them."

"Me too." Ianto snuggled deeper into Jack's arms. "So, do I get a drink?"

"In a minute, let's just stay like this for a bit longer."

The two men remained where they were, enjoying the peace and quiet. The music played in the background but did not completely block out the sound of the wind in the trees outside. Ianto watched the light and shadows playing across the grass and could just see the water shining beyond. It was a beautiful night for mid-September. Eventually Jack sighed and moved them both forward so that he could reach the bottle. He poured some into the waiting glasses and passed one to Ianto. Picking up the plate of food, he put that on Ianto's knee before settling back into the couch, drink in hand.

"Cheers," said Ianto, clinking his glass on Jack's.

"Bottoms up." Both men drank, enjoying the warm feeling as they swallowed. "Not too much of this, Ianto," warned Jack. "I don't want you drunk tonight. I have plans for you."

"Me drunk?"

"Yes, you! It's happened before. Often." Jack put his glass down on a side table and picked up a savoury, popping it into Ianto's mouth, before taking one for himself.

They continued to sit, drinking, eating and speaking occasionally. This was a rare moment, when all three children were in bed and asleep with Konni to look after them if they woke. Ianto thought back over the past nine years; so much had happened since Jack had created him, the majority of it good. And the best things were, of course, Holly, Owain and Luke. While they drove him to distraction sometimes, they were a constant delight as they grew and developed. Each day brought out some new trait or talent. They were so different and yet in each there were traces of he and Jack, some obvious and some not.

"This is the life," sighed Jack, taking another savoury. "A warm body in my arms, good drink and something to eat." He was pleased when a hand was placed on his thigh, softly stroking and squeezing; he had known Ianto would respond to the atmosphere.

"It certainly is," murmured Ianto. He wanted Jack but not quite yet, relishing the comfort of the man's arms and the deep feeling of contentment too much to lose it so soon. "Do you remember, Jack, when we talked about our family and I said I'd like four children?"

"'Cos I do."

"Do you think we could, have another one?" Ianto was so attuned to Jack's body that he felt the slight unease pass through him. "Only if you want to," he added after a beat.

"I've been thinking of that myself," replied Jack, consciously telling his body to relax. "If we're going to do it, it ought to be soon, before Luke gets much older."

"You're right but I wouldn't want to rush into a decision." For some reason, Ianto felt unsettled, felt that despite his words Jack did not want to bear another child. "There's lots to think about."

Jack was silent. He did want to give Ianto another child, to fulfil his long-held dream of four children. They had both had only one sibling and, for different reasons, felt that a larger family was preferable. But, not long after Luke's birth, Doug Forsyth had advised Jack to think seriously before having another child. With Stevown, born in the 51st century, and the child he'd miscarried Jack had had five pregnancies, more than any other male so far. While his unique physiology mended damage to himself, Doug had noticed signs of tissue degradation that could lead to harmful consequences for any future child. Jack had not shared these warnings with Ianto, not wanting to worry him. He debated again and decided to say nothing; if they went ahead there was no purpose in Ianto worrying through the four months. He would do enough of that for them both.

"You're very quiet," said Ianto, twisting to look into Jack's face. It was closed and Ianto could not guess what he was thinking. "I'd understand if you'd rather not. I know how difficult it is to fit a pregnancy round Torchwood and we have three children already. They're enough for me, more than enough some days," he joked.

Jack chuckled and kissed Ianto lightly. He had heard the disappointment in Ianto's voice and knew that he really did want a fourth child. That made up Jack's mind; he would never disappoint Ianto if it was in his power not to do so.

"Actually, I was running over my schedule for the coming months. I have that trip to North America in a couple of weeks but after that it's fairly clear. If I started on the preparations now, we could do the deed this time next month." He looked down at Ianto, smiling. "Shall we?" Ianto's face split into a delighted grin and he turned onto his knees and straddled Jack. He kissed him hard, forcing his lips apart. "I'll take that as a yes," continued Jack when they pulled apart.

"Of course, it's a yes!" cried Ianto. "Thank you." He kissed Jack again, cradling his face in his hands. "I love you, cariad."

"And I love you."

They lost themselves in appreciation of one another, hands slid beneath clothes onto bare flesh and lips devoured the other. Years of being together had not diminished their passion and they were delighting in a slow build up to its consummation.

"Dad."

Both men stopped and looked over to see Owain standing by the coffee table; he had snuck past Konni's door and come downstairs to see what was going on. The boy was eying the almost empty plate of savouries and wondering if it would be all right to take one.

"What are you doing down here, tiger?" asked Jack, keen to get the boy back to bed as quickly as possible.

"Thirsty," he said, climbing onto the couch beside his fathers. "What're you doing?" he asked innocently, his head close to theirs.

"Kissing," replied Jack, releasing Ianto who was moving backwards in preparation for standing up.

"Yuck!!"

"Hey, it's very nice. As you'll find our when you're a bit older." He looked up at Ianto, missing the feel of him, and saw him shrug and head for the kitchen, taking the food with him.

"No, I won't," said the boy definitely, settling himself on his dad's knee. Jack did not think was a fair exchange for his partner.

"Wanna bet?" He had taught the boy about betting a while back and they often indulged in silly bets.

"Yes. Everything in my 'count." He looked triumphantly at his dad; it was all he possessed and a fortune to him. Jack, who knew it was all of five credits, was less impressed.

"I may just take you up on that," he said, considering how best to get rid of the boy. He stood up, Owain in his arms, and walked across the hall to the kitchen where he met Ianto emerging with the glass of water.

"Eager, aren't you?" said Ianto smiling.

"I was just getting you where I wanted you when we were so rudely interrupted," replied Jack. He watched his eldest son gulp down some water and wipe his mouth on his sleeve, to Ianto's displeasure. "Okay, tiger, back to bed."

"Can I have one of those?" Owain asked, pointing to the savouries on the side.

"If you go straight to bed and back to sleep," admonished Ianto, selecting one he knew the boy liked and popping it into his mouth. "Now, off to bed." He kissed the boy's forehead and watched as Jack took him upstairs.

When Jack returned, barely five minutes later, Ianto was standing by the window, arms crossed, looking out at the night. Jack came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. "He's down again," he reported, nuzzling his partner's neck.

"Good." Ianto turned, putting a little distance between them. "Jack, about before …."

"Umm?" Jack's lips sought out Ianto's ear for special attention.

"Are you sure about a baby?"

Jack's head came up. "Yes."

Ianto regarded him steadily, searching his face for clues. In Jack's absence, Ianto had gone over their earlier exchange and the doubts had resurfaced. There was something, something he couldn't put a finger on, that was wrong. He didn't believe that Jack had just been thinking of work, it was more than that, more serious. It was hard to read Jack's expression at the best of times but Ianto had years of experience and he thought he saw the shadow in the eyes that said Jack was hiding something.

"Tell me, Jack. What is it?"

Unable to hold Ianto's gaze any longer, Jack took a step back, released the other man and looked away. He should have realised he'd never keep a secret from Ianto, they knew each other way to well for that. "Doug Forsyth is a little concerned. No man's ever had six pregnancies. Not yet anyway."

"Why's he concerned? What's he found?" Ianto moved to Jack's side, putting both hands on his upper arms and forcing his partner to face him.

"Some tissue damage. It's nothing much, I checked it myself, and even Doug recognises that with me he's in uncharted territory. My body doesn't work like everyone else's after all." He pulled a face. "There's a risk, a very small risk, infinitesimal risk that the baby may be affected."

"Then we're not doing it," said Ianto with conviction. "I'm not taking any risk, with the baby or with you, however small. We have three healthy and happy kids and that's enough."

"Doug's being a old woman," argued Jack. "I know more about this stuff than he does, have seen far more men bear children than he has, and there really isn't a risk. Especially for me."

"But what about the baby? No, Jack, it's not worth it." Ianto was disappointed, he secretly longed for another daughter, but was not going to take any chances with Jack's health or the health of their child.

"You want another one, don't deny it. You want another girl."

"Yes, I do," Ianto admitted. "But I'd be worried out my mind all the time that something was wrong. I don't want that and I don't want to put you in danger."

Jack laughed mirthlessly. "Nothing could endanger me," he said ruefully. "If we went ahead …, " he began.

"No, Jack, we're not going to."

"If we did," Jack persisted, "Doug says any defect would be evident within the first month. He knows what he's looking for and would monitor me every minute of the day; he's such a fusspot. If there was anything, we could always terminate." He moved close to Ianto, looking him in the eye. "I want to do this for you, to give you your dream family. You've given me so much, much more than I deserve. Let me do this for you. For us."

"It's too dangerous." Ianto said the words but inside he felt himself weakening. Doug Forsyth was a talented and respected doctor whose skills weren't in doubt. With him monitoring Jack closely they could be confident nothing would be overlooked or missed. But was it worth it? His thoughts were shattered when a scream came from the floor above them.

"What the hell!?" said Jack, turning and on his way before the scream had died away. He was up the stairs, two at time, with Ianto on his heels. On the landing, they saw the door to Holly's room was open and sped to it. Inside, Konni was sitting on the bed holding the sobbing girl .

"Shush, poppet, shush, it was just a dream," Konni was murmuring as she rocked back and forth.

"Konni?" said Ianto, going to her side.

"A nightmare," she said, still holding the girl who clung to her.

"What was that?" came a voice from behind Jack; Owain was out of bed again.

Exchanging a quick look with Ianto, Jack scooped up the boy and walked out of the room. "Holly's had a bad dream, that's all," he said, as he approached Owain's room. "Nothing to worry about."

"She was loud," he said admiringly, remembering the scream that had woken him.

"Yes, she was," agreed Jack, smiling. "But not to worry, eh? Back to bed with you."

"Need to pee."

"Okay, bathroom first." He deposited Owain at the bathroom door and watched him enter. From the next room he heard banging on the door and a cry: Luke. Going there quickly, Jack opened the door to find a small body just inside. Luke, at only just over two years old, was still too small to reach the door handle and so had been unable to get out of his room.

"Dad, heared scream," said Luke, wide-eyed and anxious. He looked adorable in his rumpled sleep suit and with tousled hair. Jack picked him up immediately.

"It's all right, pumpkin, everything's fine."

"Scream, Dad, I heared it," the boy persisted doggedly.

"I know, it was Holly. But she's okay now, Konni and Tad are with her."

"Holly? Poor Holly." Luke put his arms round his dad's neck and rested his head on his shoulder, only half awake and ready to return to sleep now he was in the security of his dad's arms.

Jack cuddled him close and then remembered Owain. He emerged back onto the landing to see the boy's small figure disappearing into Holly's room. Sighing in exasperation, Jack headed after him.

Owain watched as Konni consoled Holly with Tad on his knees at their side, rubbing a hand over Holly's back. This was interesting. He had never known his big sister to scream in the night before and he wondered what had caused it. Perhaps it was a monster come to eat her up, that would make him scream. He took another couple of steps into the room, closer to the bed, checking for monsters.

The movement alerted Ianto and he looked up to see Owain peering behind the door. He had no idea what he was doing or why Jack had not put him back to bed. Before he could get up and do it himself, Jack appeared with Luke in his arms. Ianto understood now.

Jack took hold of Owain's arm and unceremoniously yanked him outside. He let go long enough to close the door to Holly's room and then took a firm grip and steered Owain to his own room, shutting the door behind him.

"Into bed, tiger," said Jack, hoisting Luke into a more comfortable position.

"I was only looking for the monster," said Owain, standing by his bed. At nearly five years old he loved tales of adventure and knew a lot about monsters. "I was going to fight him. Make him go away and leave Holly 'lone."

His determined face and fighting stance made Jack smile. Perhaps here was a future recruit for Torchwood. Jack dragged over a low chair and sat on it, resting Luke on his knee. "That's very brave of you, Owain, but there wasn't a monster. Just a dream, that's all."

"She don't usually scream," he said, slowly climbing onto the bed and wriggling under the covers.

"It must have been a particularly bad dream, that's all." Jack tidying the covers one handed, the other arm wrapped round Luke who was asleep again. "Nothing to worry about, tiger, so you can go back to sleep."

The boy lay back, looking not much older than Luke. "Really no monster?" he asked, not sure if he wanted there to be or not. It might be a bit scary to fight off a monster all on his own.

"Really. Close your eyes and go to sleep."

He took the boy's hand in his and held it, an inner voice telling him that Owain needed reassurance despite his outward bravado. He stayed there for about ten minutes as Owain shuffled about and finally dropped off. Then he took Luke back to his bed and tucked him in securely before heading for Holly's room. Ianto met him at the door.

"She's going back to sleep now," he said softly, standing to one side so Jack could see round him. Konni was humming an old lullaby and stroking Holly's hair. "Whatever it was frightened her a lot. We should leave them." He gently pushed Jack out of the room and pulled the door closed, taking a few paces away from the door. "The boys all right?"

"They're fine, both asleep. What was the dream?"

"She can't remember what it was and I don't think it's wise to push it, not now anyway. Maybe in the morning." Ianto sagged against Jack. "I felt so helpless, Jack, there was nothing I could do to help her."

"Come here." Jack held him close. "I know how you feel. I just want to protect her too, from everything, but we can't."

They were still standing there when Konni emerged and closed the door behind her. "She's asleep."

"Did she say anything more?" asked Ianto.

"No, I honestly don't think she can remember," reported Konni. "I'll go back and sit with her for a while, just to make sure she's okay. I only came out because I knew you'd be waiting." She smiled at them; they were such loving parents it was a pleasure to help raise their children.

"That's good of you, Konni, thanks. We'll check on her before we go to bed but if you need anything, call us."

"Okay. Are the boys asleep?"

"Yes, they're fine," said Jack. "I've set the monitors so you don't have to worry about them. We'd better leave you to keep an eye on things." Konni went back into the room and closed the door. Jack and Ianto descended the stairs slowly; Holly was in safe hands.

"How about a coffee?" asked Ianto.

"Please."

"Won't be long." Ianto went off to the kitchen and Jack stood in the hallway looking out at the night. With the coffee made Ianto came back in the hall and was about to go into the living room when he saw Jack sitting on the steps outside the front door. "What are you doing out here?" he asked as he sat down beside Jack. He handed him one of the mugs.

"Getting some air. I'd be up on the roof but I know you're not keen on heights."

"Hasn't stopped you before." Ianto looked out at the sea, shining in the moonlight, it was beautiful. Neither spoke for a while, sipping their drinks and taking in the beauty of the evening.

"Ianto, let's try for another baby," said Jack, turning to face the other man. "I want one as much as you do."

"But the risks..."

"Can be managed. Let's talk to Doug about it next week, consider it from all the angles and then decide. Please?" Jack held Ianto's hands and looked into his eyes, willing him to say yes.

"I suppose we could see what he has to say," agreed Ianto. "But like I said, I'll not endanger you or any baby, so no promises."

"Thank you." Jack rested his forehead against Ianto's.

After the discussion with the doctor, Jack and Ianto decided to go ahead. In March of the following year Melinda was born and completed their family.

* * *


	9. Planning the Future

_Ianto finds out about education_

* * *

**Planning the Future**

**- April 4698, Cardiff**

The six girls and boys were excited, anxious and determined in equal measure and given to giggling hysterically. None of them except Holly had ever played Pass the Parcel before, the game had died out centuries before, and they were at a fever pitch to be holding the parcel when the music stopped. Jack was in charge of the proceedings, he had planned all the games, and he stopped the music just at that moment. The boy, Manolo, ripped into the parcel, tearing off the layer of paper convinced that underneath would be the prize. But no, it was another layer of paper. His face fell. Jack started up the music again and the parcel made its way round the circle.

Ianto was stood in the doorway looking on, with baby Owain, just four months old, in his arms. Konni was helping supervise the children with Olly Grandew's dubious assistance. It was Holly's fourth birthday and she was having a wonderful time. Her friends had come home with her from playschool and had run around in the garden for a while, finding little gifts that Jack had hidden there, before a slap-up party tea. After that, the indoor games had started and Jack had been in his element. They'd had Pin the Tail on the Donkey and Musical Chairs and now it was Pass the Parcel. It was supposed to be a quieter game, the last before parents arrived to claim their children, but it had not turned out that way.

The music had stopped again and a girl, Yolandi, tore off the paper and revealed, at last, the prize; a tin of paints. She grinned round at the others delightedly and they tried not to look jealous.

"Well done, kid," cried Jack, going up the girl and patting her on the head. "Now, it's almost time to go home but I think we should have some dancing first." This was greeted with cheers and the six were on their feet in an instant. Jack went back to the controls and selected the music.

Ianto grinned when he heard it. _Nellie the Elephant_ had been one of his favourites when he was a child and here it was again. Jack was getting the children to pretend to be elephants and they were concentrating hard. Holly was in the middle of it all. She had a natural sense of rhythm and loved dancing about, to music or just when humming to herself. Now she was moving like a very graceful elephant indeed. Konni had joined in too and was dancing around with Jack, pretending their arms were trunks. Olly was giving a ride to Yolandi who was urging him to move quicker.

The door buzzer sounded and Ianto went to answer it: the first of the parents had arrived. Within thirty minutes the suite had been emptied of its visitors, all of them clutching a small present and a balloon. Holly was grinning hugely and had fallen onto one of the couches, which had been moved to one side, and was lying against Konni who had flopped there with her. Ianto joined Jack on the other couch while Olly lay half-propped up on the floor. All four adults were tired but happy, it had been a fabulous party.

"That was a great do, young Holly," said Olly. "Can I come to your next party?" He was a regular visitor and got on well with the girl.

"Of course you can," she declared, sitting up, "but it's Owain's next."

"Nah, that'll be a baby party. I want to come to yours, yours are fun." The two exchanged matching mischievous grins.

"Four years old," mused Ianto, "doesn't seem that long since I held you in my arms for the first time."

"Tad!" protested Holly, knowing he was going to embarrass her with stories of her babyhood.

"And wouldn't let go," added Jack placidly. "I had to fight to get to hold you, young lady."

"Dad, not you too!"

"You were a lovely baby," soothed Konni. "Very good."

"I remember her yelling a lot," put in Olly, pulling a face at Holly.

"Olly!" The girl launched herself at him, playfully punching him on the arm. They tussled for a while until Olly started tickling her and she collapsed into giggles.

Jack looked across at Ianto and they shared a smile. It really was hard to imagine it was four years ago that their lives had been enriched with her arrival. And now, after one false start, they had Owain too. Jack put his hand in Ianto's and held on tight. They were a family, a growing one.

"I suppose she'll be off to school soon," said Ianto, reluctantly removing his hand so he could wipe Owain's dribbly chin. The boy was sleeping, luckily, otherwise he'd have made his presence felt.

"Yeah, I like playschool," cheered Holly. She had been going for the past two months and had quickly made friends and fitted into the routine.

"No, I meant big school. That'll start when you're five."

"No, actually it won't," said Jack. "Doesn't work like that any more, Ianto."

The Welshman looked at him. "What do you mean?" He had not thought beyond playschool; the decision to have another child and the eventual arrival of Owain had taken all his attention for most of the last year.

"Classes start at age six," put in Olly. "Two years yet, you troublesome child." He tickled Holly again.

"So school starts at six," persisted Ianto, looking round at the other adults. No one had touched on this before and he was at a loss.

"What's this school you're talking about?" queried Konni quietly. Ianto stared at her.

"Ianto," Jack explained, "there isn't school as such any more." He looked across at Konni. "Back when Ianto comes from, kids learnt the basics between the ages of five and sixteen, with further education until around twenty one or two."

"They finished at sixteen?" queried Olly. "Wow, I was only getting started then."

"Me too," added Konni, sitting up and leaning forward.

Ianto looked from one to the other and back again. "What do you mean?"

"Better explain it all, kids. Ianto's ideas are way different to what happens now." He heaved himself up reluctantly. "And while you're doing that, I shall have give the birthday girl her bath."

"Oh, please, Dad!" she cried, jumping to her feet. Bath time with her dad was always fun.

"Would you rather I did it?" offered Konni, already half way out of her seat.

"No, sit and chat. I want to have my gorgeous girl all to myself." He hugged her to his side and she smiled up at him, loving being called that. "Want me to put him down at the same time?" he nodded towards Owain.

"Might as well." Ianto handed over the precious burden and then twisted round in his seat to face the other two. "So, tell me. I seem to have completely the wrong end of the stick."

"The what?" Olly was confused.

"Nothing, just tell me about education in this benighted century."

"Okay. Well, there's playschool first from around three to six. It's where kids get to socialise, meet other kids. I went at three and half."

"I was nearly five when I started," said Konni. "With four older sisters I had loads of opportunities to socialise so Ma let me stay home."

"Right, it's flexible. Most kids have some time there but how much varies. At six, everyone goes to classes. It's stricter than playschool but the emphasis is still on getting to understand one another and learning social skills."

"What about reading and writing?" asked Ianto. It all seemed very airy-fairy to him.

"Oh, you do that too," put in Konni. "Reading was pushed hard at my academy. We all had to read before we were eight."

"Eight? Seems a bit old. But what's an academy?"

"That's one of the places where there are classes," said Olly. "I went to an institute which didn't start on reading and stuff until we were eight. We learnt maths early though. Each one is different and parents pick the one that best suits their child."

"And each child does what they want," added Konni.

"What do you mean? Surely there's some discipline?" Ianto was amazed at the lackadaisical way children were educated in the 47th century.

"Oh yes, there is; my instructors were very strict. Most are, it's one of the major aims, to teach kids self-discipline as early as possible. No, what I meant is that there's a study programme of classes drawn up for each child. The parents decide what it should include."

"My folks wanted me to have a more technical education so I went to the institute." Olly was now sitting cross-legged on the floor facing Ianto. "There was more emphasis on maths and aerodynamics, temporal mechanics and all that stuff. I won't bore you with the details. I know you won't understand most of it," he said, grinning.

Ianto pulled a face at him. "How am I supposed to know what to pick?" Ianto was perplexed and a little daunted.

Olly laughed, "Don't look so scared! You know Holly so it'll be easy. Seems to me an academy would suit her best. She loves books and dancing and drawing." Konni was nodding agreement. "Her programme would include all those as well as the standard social skills."

"You mentioned that before, what do you mean?"

"The skills we all need to get along in a crowded world. Understanding our needs and wants and balancing them against every one else's."

"And that leads on to the more specialist classes at age eight," said Konni. "Then the classes move on to history and geography (terrestrial and celestial), maths, the basic sciences and such."

"Let me see if I've got this right. At six, Holly goes to an academy – it does seem that would suit her best – and learns how to interact with other people and how to read and write. And at eight, that expands to include sciences and maths and history etc." Ianto thought he was getting the hang of it now.

"Absolutely right," agreed Olly. "She'll carry on doing those classes until she's fourteen, when everyone moves on to more in-depth study of other life forms, inter-galactic relations, forms of government and the like. Then, at sixteen, she'll start to have an idea of what she wants to do with her life and concentrate on those areas that will be important in her career. For example, if she wanted to be a doctor she'd study biology, genetics, chemistry and such."

"At sixteen? So there's ten years of just becoming a well-rounded citizen?" Ianto asked.

"Exactly."

"And how long does she have to study for a career?"

"Depends what it is but at least until she's twenty five. I think doctors usually start their practical around then and that's another five years so they aren't qualified until they're about thirty." Konni said this matter-of-factly.

"So it'll be at least another twenty one years before she starts working?" Ianto was astounded. "Jack and I'll have to support her all those years?" He was starting to wonder if their bank accounts would support the two children they had let alone the two more he would like.

Olly laughed at the outrage on Ianto's face and Konni joined in with a more subdued giggle. "It's not that bad," said Olly. "Most kids of sixteen get some kind of internship with a firm in their area of interest. They combine work and study and get paid. It's great fun."

"It's like me," added Konni. "I trained at college until I was twenty, with an internship for the last three years, and then had to get my practical experience. I came straight to you and as you know I won't be fully qualified for another year, at age twenty five."

"It's a lot to take in," admitted Ianto. "There's a lot more years spent training than in my day. When I was twenty five I'd already been working for years."

"But you died earlier," said Olly, blunt as ever. "What was a normal lifespan back then, in the dark ages?" he asked, his smile making it clear he was not being too serious. "Didn't you say people retired from work at sixty? Now, we'd expect to carry on working until we're at least a hundred unless we don't want to work any more and can support ourselves."

"I suppose that's right," conceded Ianto. "Your life span is about twice what mine was in the 'dark ages' as you call them." He glared at Olly. "Hang on, does everyone get this level of education? Surely there are people who, well, to put it bluntly, aren't up to it."

Konni answered this one. "There are very few people born with disabilities. The pre-natal screening takes care of that. The few that have learning difficulties are genetically modified to ensure they are on a level with everyone else."

"I see. But what about those who do the ordinary jobs, are they as highly educated as you two?"

"There is no such thing as an 'ordinary job' as you call it. We are all as valuable as the next person and make an equal contribution to our society so that it functions at the optimum level." Konni said this with a perfectly straight face and Olly was nodding agreement. Obviously something they were taught from an early age.

Ianto found it a novel concept but a welcome one. How wonderful if all jobs were seen as equal, a nanny as important as a doctor or a politician. During his first lifetime many laws had been passed to encourage the concept but they had not worked. There was always a divide between the professional and the working classes. Somehow, in the intervening centuries, humans had learnt a valuable lesson.

"You didn't tell us what a school was," said Olly. "What was education like for you?"

Ianto explained all about his primary, secondary and university education. Olly and Konni were at first incredulous and then hysterical at the way things had been done. They thought it all a huge joke. Ianto was offended at first but eventually saw the funny side as well and joined in the laughter. Even after more than four years, he still had a lot to learn about this new century.

* * *

_Education until you're 25? Ugh!_


	10. Foo Foo 2

_Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. This tale sees Foo-Foo, the toy bear, get handed on again._

**

* * *

**

**Foo-Foo 2**

**- August 4600, Ogmore**

Having a baby in the house again felt wonderful; Luke was a month old and doing well.

After the disruptions that Owain had caused, with his constant crying and restlessness, all the adults were relieved when the new arrival slept and ate at regular intervals and made almost no noise at all. Konni was his devoted slave and as the baby already looked like Ianto Jack was won over too. Ianto and Holly loved the baby though were not quite as devoted. Ianto because he wanted to make sure all his children were loved equally and as a consequence was deliberately spending time with the older two and Holly as this was just another little brother, more something to endure than get excited about.

Of all the household, only Owain actively disliked the new arrival. At two and half years old, Owain was used to being the baby of the family, accustomed to his parents' attention and indulgence. The problem had started months before when his dad had not been able to play with him. Owain was an active lad. He ran everywhere and played physical games, usually kicking a ball around. And his dad played with him, that was the rule. But suddenly that had stopped. Instead his dad had got fatter and fatter and that was no fun at all. Finally, Owain had been presented with a scrawny little baby and told it was his brother and that he had to love him. He had determined there and then that he would never like the baby that had taken his dad's attention away from him.

"Hey, tiger," called Jack, coming across Owain in the games room "What are you up to?"

"Nothin'." Owain put his hands behind his back and looked guilty. He had Ianto's personal music system, which he knew he was not supposed to touch.

"Give." Jack held out a hand, knowing full well that Owain was guilty of something. The boy was so like he had been as a child; mischievous with a face that could hide nothing. Reluctantly Owain held out the music system. "You know you're not supposed to touch this," said Jack, taking it. He glanced down but couldn't see any damage.

Owain nodded his head, unable to look at his dad.

"Why did you take it?" Jack hunkered down to the same level as the boy. He was aware, and Ianto had pointedly told him as well, that Owain needed some of his attention. The boy had always been devoted to Jack and the pregnancy and then the arrival of Luke had meant Jack had spent less time with him.

"To dance," said the boy. It was the first thing that had come into his head.

Jack frowned; Owain dancing? That sounded wrong. Holly was the dancer in the family having already taken part in a couple of competitions. "What did you really want it for?" Jack asked.

The boy shrugged and hung his head. He hadn't wanted it for anything, he had just taken it from the library for the sake of it. He wouldn't have damaged it, not deliberately, he just wanted to have it.

"Well, go and put it back where you found it. It belongs to Tad and you're not to touch it without his permission." Jack handed the system back to the boy. "And when you've done that, how about we go fly some kites?" Owain's face lit up.

"I goin', Dad," he yelled and shot out to the library. He put the system back on the table and ran back to his dad who was now waiting in the hallway. "Ready!"

"Come on, then. We'll get the kites and go up the hill, should be quite a breeze up there." He held out a hand and smiled as the warm small one was placed in it so trustingly. Babies were wonderful things, and Luke was very special, but enjoying simple pleasures like flying kites with a toddler was something rather special too. Father and son went off to the shed to get the kites.

-ooOoo-

Ianto sat in the living room holding Luke. The baby had been fed and changed and was lying quiet in his arms, staring up at him. Ianto was delighted with him though his quiet and amenable nature had alarmed him at first. Having endured Owain's noisy and difficult first year, Ianto had forgotten what it was like to have a well behaved baby. Luke yawned and his eyes closed and Ianto gently rubbed a finger against the baby's cheek. He would be quite content to remain here, looking down at the sleeping child, for some time to come but it was not to be.

"Tad," came from the doorway and Ianto looked up. He saw six year old Holly, dressed in a bathing costume. "You said I could go swimming."

"Yeah, all right. You run on, I'll be down in a minute. But don't get into the water until I get there." Reluctantly he eased himself up, unwilling to wake the child. He placed Luke in the carrying cot and picked it up then followed his daughter to the swimming pool.

Holly was waiting impatiently, shuffling from foot to foot, as he appeared. "I'll get in now," she said, her voice loud in the large, tiled room. She dived into the water, already a good and fearless swimmer.

Ianto placed the cot on one of the loungers and adjusted the covers. Luke would sleep for a solid four hours, he always did. Ianto walked to the side of the pool and watched Holly swim up and down. Making a sudden decision, he went to the changing room and changed into swimming trunks and joined her in the water. The two swam a few lengths then stopped. Holly scrambled out and got a ball and they threw this around, getting silly and giggly as the ball went in all directions but the one they intended.

"That's enough for me," said Ianto eventually. "I'm getting out now." he went to the side and climbed out.

"I'm going to do a couple more lengths," called Holly and started ploughing through the water.

-ooOoo-

Outside, the breeze was blowing strongly and Jack and Owain had had a wonderful time racing up and down getting the kites into the air and then fighting to keep hold of them. Owain was loving it. He had his dad all to himself and at this moment they were flying a kite together, the boy leaning back against Jack's solid bulk as the man helped hold the kite. Owain was talking non-stop; his tongue had loosened immediately after his second birthday and now was seldom still.

"Hold on tight, tiger," reminded Jack, pulling on one of the control wires and making the kite dip and then rise again.

"I is, Dad. Real tight." The boy concentrated hard and gripped the wires even harder. He was not going to let go for anything.

They continued in this way for a while longer until the breeze swung round suddenly, the kite was yanked to the right and the controls were wrenched from both father and son's hands. The kite flew up high and then got tangled in the branches of a tree. Owain turned to look at his dad, for once speechless.

"Oh boy," said Jack, smiling, "we lost it."

Owain giggled and clapped his hands to his mouth. "You gonna get it?" he asked. Nothing was beyond his dad, he could do anything. He was confident that a twenty metre climb up a tree on top of a windy cliff was well within Jack's capabilities.

"I think not," admitted Jack. "It's a bit high to go up there all on my own." He held out a hand to the boy. "Let's go and sit down for a minute."

Owain happily walked beside his father. From time to time, his head turned to look over his shoulder at the kite. "I could help," he offered as they sat on a fallen tree trunk.

"I don't think so, tiger, not today. Anyway, I want to talk to you."

Owain bit his lip. Those words usually meant he was in trouble and his dad was going to tell him off. Was it because he'd taken his tad's music system? But he'd put it back and he hadn't played with it at all. He looked up at his dad warily.

"Owain, I want to talk to you about being a big brother," began Jack. He looked down at the small boy seated beside him, his legs sticking out in front of him. "Do you know what a big brother does?"

Owain shook his head. "No," he said in a small voice.

"Well, a big brother – which is what you are now – is a very important person. As Luke grows up, he'll need someone to help keep him safe and out of trouble. Are you ready to do that for him?" Jack had a hand on the boy's back and stroked gently.

"I don't know," Owain admitted. "I only little."

"I know but you see, you can already do all the things that Luke's going to have to learn. You can walk and talk, use the notepads and vid-screen. He's going to have to learn all that and while Tad and I, and Konni, will teach him we'll need you to help too." Jack and Ianto had discussed how best to persuade Owain to like Luke and had decided that giving the older boy a role would be the best way. "Will you help us? Help Luke?"

"I s'pose," the boy said slowly.

"It's good being a big brother," continued Jack in a confiding tone. "Luke will look up to you because you'll always be bigger than him. Always do things first. And he'll always be there be there to play with you, doing what you tell him." He saw Owain's eyes light up. "But you have to look out for Luke too. You mustn't hurt him and you have to make sure other big boys don't hurt him either."

"I do that," said Owain happily. Having someone to play with would be good. Holly never wanted to play and anyway she was a girl. And he could easily fight off other boys. "Were you big bruvver?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, I was," said Jack, thinking of when he and Gray were young and played together on seemingly endless sunny days. "And even though I did my best, I didn't manage to look after my little brother and he was hurt." Owain looked shocked. "So you'll need to be better than me, though I'll help you, if you'll let me."

"You can help," said Owain immediately, his small cold hand on Jack's knee. "We do togevver?"

"Together," agreed Jack, placing his large hand on the little one. He pulled the boy into his side and hugged him, kissing the top of his head. "So, you'll be friends with Luke now?"

"Oh, yes," cried the boy. Jack wasn't sure how long this generous feeling would last but he thought it was a start if Owain saw Luke as a potential friend and playmate rather than a rival.

-ooOoo-

Ianto was sitting on a lounger beside Luke in his carrying cot when footsteps clattered down the steps from the games room and he saw Owain and Jack descending. "Hello, sweetheart, what have you been doing?" he asked the boy.

"Flyin' kites," he said, bouncing up and down. "Lost one."

"You lost one?" Ianto looked at Jack who nodded. "How did you do that?"

"We let go and it flewed away. Is in tree," Owain giggled.

"Yep, a very tall tree. I'll have to ask Dem to help me get it down." Jack peered into the cot and saw Luke sleeping peacefully. The baby looked more and more like Ianto every day though Ianto himself said he couldn't see the resemblance. "Owain, come here. Now, who does Luke look like? Me or Tad?"

Owain peered into the cot, getting his first good look at the baby in a while. He concentrated and looked from his dad to his tad a few times before making up his mind. "Tad," he said definitely.

"You see, Ianto?" said Jack triumphantly. "Even Owain says he looks like you."

"Maybe you're right," conceded Ianto, more interested in Owain's change in attitude. He glanced at Jack who nodded, indicated that he had spoken to the boy.

"Owain here has agreed to help us with Luke," went on Jack, sitting down on another lounger. "I'm going to help him be a proper big brother to little Luke."

"Yes. I gonna look afer him. And play wiv him," said Owain.

"He'll like that a lot," said Ianto. "I never had a big brother and I'd have really liked one. You'll be able to teach him all about soccer," he encouraged, "and flying kites."

"And swimming," put in Holly. She had finished her swim and was standing behind Owain wrapped in an over large robe. She exchanged a conspiratorial grin with Jack over the boy's head; she knew what they were trying to do.

"I could," admitted Owain, realising for the first time that he really did know more than Luke and would be able to boss him around like Holly did to him.

"That's my big boy," said Ianto, hugging him or trying to; the boy squirmed out of his hold straight away.

Owain stood beside the cot and looked down at the sleeping baby. Luke was all right, he thought. "I gonna look arfer you," he said and smiled.

-ooOoo-

Later than evening, Ianto was reading a story to Owain as he lay in his bed. The boy was unusually silent, not asking questions about the story or looking at the pictures. Ianto stopped reading and watched the boy as he lay staring at the ceiling. "You're not listening to me," Ianto said quietly. "What are you thinking about?"

"'Bout Luke."

"That's nice. But you know it'll be a little while before he's big enough to play with."

"How long?"

"Not until this time next year, really. By then he should be walking and talking." Ianto didn't want to crush Owain's newfound enthusiasm for this brother but he also didn't want him to think that Luke would grow up overnight.

"That's long time."

"Yes, it is. But it'll go by very fast." Ianto went back to the book and started to read again. The sound of his voice usually lulled Owain to sleep quite quickly.

"But, Tad," began Owain, struggling with the covers to sit up, "wanna do somefin' now!"

"It's bedtime, Owain. Lie down and close your eyes." He was gently pushing the boy back into his bed.

"No!" Owain fought against Ianto. "Please, Tad, let me do somefin'." He struggled to find the right words. "I his big bruvver."

"Luke's asleep and you should be too." Ianto was beginning to wonder if Owain's willingness to help was a good thing after all.

"He sleepin'? I know!" The boy avoided Ianto's restraining hands and stood up, reaching to a shelf above the bed. Among the various toys stored there, he picked up a small brown bear. "He have Foo-Foo, for bedtime." Owain thrust it at Ianto.

Ianto took the toy, remembering when Holly had passed her beloved bedtime companion to Owain. The boy had never liked it in the same way and it had lived on the shelf for the past year. Perhaps it was time for Foo-Foo to move on to the youngest child in the family.

"That's very kind of you," said Ianto, holding the bear. "Come on then, five minutes then it's back to bed."

A smiling Owain walked beside his tad to Luke's room and was lifted up to put the bear into the cot. Luke'd like Foo-Foo, he was sure. Back in his own bed, Owain listened to some of the story before drifting off to sleep. He was planning some of the things he and Luke would do when he was a bit bigger and, in his dream, whatever it was Owain did it best.

Ianto put the book aside and kissed Owain lightly before leaving the room.

* * *

_More chapters coming soon ..._


	11. Graduation Day

**Graduation Day**

_- May 4699, Cardiff_

Holly ran through the new apartment, clattering along and peering into the still empty rooms at this end of the corridor. The family had moved in the week before but were in rooms at the other end of the huge place; down here the rooms had not yet been furnished and noise echoed delightfully. Holly wondered why they needed so many rooms. She had her own room and Owain, her little brother, had one too. Tad and Dad had another and yet there were still these empty rooms. She stopped in the largest of them and span around making herself giddy before falling to the floor.

Owain had been toddling behind her, at fourteen months old he was only just able to keep his balance and could never keep up with her. When he found her laid on the floor, he immediately threw himself down across her middle, laughing.

"Owain!" she wailed. The boy may be small but he was solid and heavy. "Get off!" She pushed him and rolled him off her, sitting up.

The boy sat up beside her, grinning. "Lolly," he gurgled, unable to say her name properly.

"Holly," she said, stressing the first syllable. It drove her mad when he wouldn't say it right. "Holly," she repeated.

"Lolly." The boy thought it was a great game to follow his sister around and call her name. He didn't talk much but he knew some words and used these repeatedly. He stood up and waddled off around the room, exploring the large, empty space.

Both children adored their new home. There was room to run around, to play and even to get lost if they wanted. So much better than the suite in the Castle. Toys were now in a special room reserved for them and in there they could make as much mess as they liked, within reason. Holly also liked having her own room, especially as she had been allowed to decorate it her way; pink was her favourite colour and the room was the pinkest she had ever seen. It was so bright her dad had put on sunglasses when he'd first seen it!

The door to the room they were in swished open and Jack appeared. "There you are," he said, "I've been looking for you two." Owain toddled over to his side and grabbed one of his dad's legs in an firm grip. "Hey, tiger," said Jack, bending down to ruffle his hair.

"Tigah!" cried the boy, knowing his dad's pet name for him. He sat down with a bump when his legs gave way and crawled towards the door.

"Up you get, gorgeous, time to get ready for Konni's graduation." Jack held out his hands to Holly. "You've got that pretty dress to wear."

"I love my dress," she enthused, rising gracefully to her feet and slotting neatly under her dad's arm. The dress was, of course, pink, with white ribbons and a scattering of daisies embroidered on it.

"You're going look so pretty, everyone will think you're a princess," said Jack, walking to the door. "Come on, Owain," he said as he stooped and picked him up, resting him on his hip.

"Like in the story books?" pressed Holly. "Like Aurora?"

"Yes, like Princess Aurora." Jack couldn't remember which story the character was in, they merged together in his mind from constantly reading them, but recognised the name. They walked out into the corridor.

-ooOoo-

"Please hold still," said Jack for the tenth time, "these buttons are really fiddly."

"Hurry up, Dad, I want to see." Holly was in a state of nervous excitement, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Hang on, this is the last one. There, done." He leant back and Holly ran to the full length mirror to admire herself.

The reflection showed a healthy, five year old girl with black curls framing a small face that was open and trusting, having had no reason in her life not to be, and at this moment split by the biggest grin she could manage. She twirled to see the effect of the full skirt of her pink dress as it billowed around her. "Ohhh," she sighed as it made a crinkling noise from all the petticoats.

"You look beautiful," said Jack from his seat on the bed. Normally, Ianto would have insisted on practical clothes but even he had had to admit that every little girl should have at least one extravagant party dress. And this one was certainly that.

Impulsively, Holly ran over to Jack and hugged him. "I love you, Dad."

"Not as much as I love you, gorgeous," he replied in their time honoured ritual. "Now, stand up, don't want to crush all your finery." He stood up and shoved the clothes she had just taken off into a drawer while she admired herself once more. "Time to do your hair," he said, coming up behind her.

She turned round and he gently started brushing her hair, thinking of the other times he had done this for her. Her hair was as soft as it had been as a baby and it sprang back into its curls after each stroke of the brush, so like her tad's. When it was more or less how he wanted it, he fastened the white hair band in place and turned her back to look in the mirror. She smiled again and met his eyes in their reflection. Despite their different colouring, it was easy to see that these two were father and daughter.

"Time to go and find Tad and Owain," said Jack finally. "Don't forget your jacket." He waited as she picked up the soft, long haired, woollen bolero-type jacket and then ushered her from the room.

-ooOoo-

Owain was a fidget; some gene must have gone wrong in him, Ianto thought. He was getting more and more exasperated as the boy refused to sit or lie still so he could be changed into his new clothes. At this moment, Owain was in just his nappy, standing on the bed and reaching for a toy that was just out of reach. Ianto closed his eyes and counted to ten, then fifteen. When he opened them again, the boy was at the edge of the bed just about the step off. Ianto leant forward and grabbed him just as he started to fall. The boy laughed and held out the toy, oblivious to his near accident. He held out the toy to be admired.

"Very nice, I'm sure, but I've got to get you dressed," he complained. He lay the boy back on the bed but the moment his grip lessened, Owain was wriggling onto his front and was off. "Owain, stay still!" shouted Ianto, at the end of his patience. He had no idea how Konni, their nanny for the past five years, managed this every day. Owain looked over his shoulder at his tad, wide-eyed but unrepentant. "Come here," said Ianto, reaching for him once more. Then he had a burst of inspiration and started to croon a lullaby.

This did the trick and the boy lay and listened as Ianto got him into the all in one suit. He then fitted the boy's feet into the tiny shoes and lifted him onto his knee to brush his hair, which was just the same colour as Jack's. By then the boy was fidgeting again, having stayed still longer than he ever had before while conscious.

"Let me look at you," Ianto said, standing him up on his lap. "What a handsome boy." The boy gurgled, somehow knowing he was being complimented. "Off we go then." Ianto rose, Owain in his arms and, with the boy's outer jacket in his other hand, he walked out of the room.

-ooOoo-

The hall was large and full of people when Jack, Ianto and the children arrived. The annual graduation ceremony for those who had successfully completed the academic and practical training to become registered child carers attracted relatives of the graduates as well as the families with whom they had worked. Jack was carrying Owain and Ianto was holding Holly's hand, not wanting to lose her in the crush. The usher took the invitation Jack proffered and came to attention; this was a VIP. He immediately led them to a group of important looking people, introducing Jack to the Principal of the College.

"Director Harkness, I'm Principal Gerson. How good of you to come to our ceremony." The woman did not actually gush but she was close to it. Ianto, looking on, thought she still might curtsey.

"Pleased to meet you," said Jack, used to this reaction. "This is my partner, Ianto Jones, and our children, Holly and Owain." The woman shook Ianto's hand and smiled at the children.

"We're here for Konni," said Holly, never shy at coming forward. "She's our nanny." The girl was grinning and looked so proud.

"Yes, I know. And she's obviously done a wonderful job raising such a delightful child." The woman was gushing now and Jack met Ianto's eyes, stifling a chuckle. "Let me show you to your seats." She led the way to the front of the rows of chairs and indicated the four seats with reserved notices on them. "You'll have an excellent view from here."

"Thank you," said Ianto, helping Holly to sit in one of the middle seats. "We certainly will."

"And I hope that you all will join me in a small gathering after the ceremony. Just for selected guests, of course." Principal Gerson was simpering now. It would be a feather in her cap if she could introduce the Director of Torchwood to her College Governors.

"We're taking Konni and her parents out after the ceremony," said Jack smoothly, "so I'm afraid we'll have to decline."

"Oh but they're invited as well, of course." They hadn't been but Principal Gerson would make room for three more without any problem if it meant she could get Director Harkness to attend. "I'll be inviting them personally."

"Then we'd be pleased to come," said Ianto courteously. He had seen Jack was about to make another excuse and didn't think it was wise; a few minutes at this reception would not cost them anything. He could feel Jack's eyes boring into the side of his head but he refused to look at him.

"I'm so glad." The woman clapped her hands together, actually bouncing on the balls of her feet. She graciously bowed her head as she walked off, backwards.

"Ianto!" hissed Jack, sitting down with Owain on his knee.

"We don't need to stay long," replied Ianto quietly. "And we don't want to upset the woman, that won't help Konni." Although Konni had completed her training, placements were often made on the College's recommendation.

"Ten minutes," said Jack, removing Owain's jacket as he didn't need it in the warm room. He then put him on the seat next to him. "What's the matter with you?" he asked Holly; the girl was fidgeting. "Ants in your pants?" Owain gurgled with laughter; he did this whenever someone mentioned 'pants'.

"My petticoats are creased," said Holly, squirming a bit more.

"Here, stand up a minute," said Ianto. "Now, I'll pull them down straight and you sit down. There, no creases." He smiled down at the girl as she settled back in the seat.

The family sat watching as the rest of the guests filed in and took their seats. Konni's parents were seated beside Ianto, only given such a place of honour because of Jack's position. They had met on a few occasions over the years and now chatted happily. Benj and Marca Tulke were excited about seeing their daughter graduate and flattered at being asked to the reception, though relieved when they heard Jack and Ianto would also be there. Owain got a bit restless and Jack let him totter around in the space between the seats and the raised stage, burning off a bit of his seemingly limitless energy. When the College officials started taking their places on the stage, Jack gathered him up and sat him down with a fruit stick to suck hoping it would keep him quiet for a bit.

Holly watched and listened intently as introductions were made and Principal Gerson made a short speech. With children in the audience, the College had learnt to keep these ceremonies short and simple. Then the first of the graduates started filing onto and across the stage to collect certificates and badges; Holly was most impressed but anxious because she could see Konni.

"Where's Konni?" she asked her tad, whispering loudly.

"She'll be coming in a little bit," he explained as quietly as he could. "They're being awarded alphabetically and Konni will come towards the end."

Holly frowned at this. It didn't seem fair that Konni, who was the best nanny ever, should have to wait. Finally, after lots and lots of graduates had got their certificates, Holly saw Konni appear at the edge of the stage and grinned and clapped her hands in delight.

Owain took the fruit stick from his mouth – it had worked a treat – and called loudly, "Kon!" He clambered round to his feet on the chair. Jack took him on his knee to quieten him, flashing a grin at Konni as she waited to go forward.

Finally it was Konni's turn and she nervously walked up to Principal Gerson, shook her hand and accepted the certificate and badge. They waited a moment while a photograph was taken then Konni walked off the stage.

"Where's she going?" wailed Holly. She had expected Konni to join them.

"Shhh, sweetheart. We'll see her again when everyone else has got their certificates." Ianto shared a smile with Benj and Marca, they looked so proud of their daughter.

Luckily there were not too many more graduates after Konni and the Principal was soon rounding off the ceremony with a few words. Then all the graduates trooped back onto the stage and the audience clapped for them all as a rousing tune was played. Owain got rather excited at this point, he'd finished the fruit stick, and so Jack let him stand on the floor but kept a hand on his suit so he couldn't shoot off. The music ended and the graduates filed down the steps into the main body of the hall and joined their guests who were now standing and moving to greet them.

"Konni, Konni, over here!" shouted Holly, also on her feet and waving wildly.

"She's on her way, give her a chance," protested Jack. He was fighting to pick up Owain who wanted to be on his feet but the confusion of people made this impractical. Instead, Jack let him stand on the seat with a firm hand on him so he couldn't fall.

"Hello, hello," said Konni, coming up to join them all. She hugged her parents and then Holly and finally Owain. "I'm so glad you're all here." She was beaming at them all and Ianto realised suddenly what an attractive girl she could be when animated and in her best clothes. Normally she was in practical tunics and trousers with her hair scraped back but today she was in a close fitting dress with her hair loose and flowing down to her shoulders.

"We are so proud of you," said Marca Tulke, standing back to look at her daughter properly. "You'll be able to get any job you want now you're qualified."

"I hope she's not thinking of leaving us," said Jack, with a smile. "We couldn't manage without her." He moved closer. "Come here. Congratulations," he said as he hugged and kissed her.

"Well done, Konni," said Ianto coming forward to hug her once Jack had released her. "And I do hope you are going to stay with us."

"Of course I am!" she laughed. "I couldn't leave these two."

"We've been invited to the Principal's reception, dear," said Benj Tulke. "Do you know where we've got to go?" He was rather nervous of this honour. The Tulkes were ordinary, hard working people who rarely attended formal events. The man was tugging at his tunic, hoping it looked smart enough.

"We have!?" Konni was astounded, knowing the Principal well.

"My fault, I think," said Jack, pulling a face at her. "We're going too, thanks to Ianto here."

"We won't stay long. Just have a drink then it's off to the restaurant for lunch." Ianto smiled at the Tulkes, reassuring them. "You're still okay to join us?"

"Oh yes, we're looking forward to it." Marca Tulke beamed. She liked Ianto very much, having always found him to be courteous, thoughtful and polite. She didn't know Jack as well and was still a little reserved with him but today he was being charming.

A young man appeared at Jack's side. "Director? Principal Gerson asked me to escort you to the reception."

He stepped back politely and waited as the party gathered up their possessions. Ianto carried Owain while Holly walked between Konni and her mother. Jack and Benj led the way, Jack putting the man at his ease as much as possible. They arrived at the College common room and Jack was immediately pounced upon and borne away to meet the Governors.

Ianto and the others were left in the care of the Assistant Principal, a sweet woman, who made the Tulkes feel at ease immediately. They ended up towards the back of the room at the end of a table containing drinks and nibbles. Ianto sat Owain on the table and gave him a drink while Holly looked around at all the people and made forays up the table for things to eat. Other guests came by and exchanged a word or two and the little group were enjoying themselves very much.

At the other side of the room Jack was besieged by College officials and other notables; he was managing to be polite but the fawning attention was getting on his nerves. He met tutors and Governors but their names didn't register until he came face to face with Councillor Equass, one of those who had helped fashion a trade agreement with the Irridoo. Jack chatted to him willingly. Their discussion was monitored by Principal Gerson who wanted to ingratiate herself with them both if she could. She finally saw her chance and seized it.

"Councillor, I haven't told you of a wonderful new facility we've just established here at the College. I'm sure you'd be interested in this too, Director Harkness." The two men listened politely, hiding their annoyance at being interrupted. "We've added a coffee booth to the range of comestibles and beverages offered. It is really delicious, quite an extraordinary flavour. It's called Jones the Coffee, a strange name, but I believe a successful operation. It's talked about in all the best circles."

"Heard of it, my dear lady," said the Councillor in his bluff way. "We've had it in all Alliance buildings for some years now. Started at Torchwood, didn't it?" he asked Jack.

"Indeed it did." He turned to Principal Gerson. "My partner over there," he nodded to Ianto, "he owns the company." Jack could not resist a smirk when the woman's face fell as she stared at Ianto; she had misread the situation utterly and left a potential supporter to her deputy! "And if you'll excuse me, Principal, Councillor, I need to get back to him. Thanks for the drinks and the conversation." He nodded at both and wove through the crowd to Ianto's side. "Time we got out of here," he said, arm round Holly as she bounded across to him.

"What have you done?" asked Ianto, picking up Owain. He was ready to leave just wondered why Jack was in such a hurry.

"Nothing much. Just told the Principal that you own Jones the Coffee, which she was praising to the heavens."

Ianto looked across and saw Principal Gerson heading in his direction. "Let's go," he agreed quickly.

With a few goodbyes to those around them, especially the Assistant Principal, the group made their way through the people to the door and out into the empty corridor. The Principal had tried to reach them but had been detained by her other guests. Thankful at having escaped, the five adults and two children walked out of the College into the bright, blustery day. At the teleport station, they made the jump to the restaurant sector of the city arriving at their destination about ten minutes later where Glonnix, who had been unable to attend the ceremony, was waiting for them.

Ianto had booked a private room and they were soon settled enjoying an excellent meal. Conversation flowed freely and Konni laughed as Jack told outrageous stories of her time with them. It had been a wonderful five years and the girl appreciated how they made her feel part of their family; it hadn't happened with some of her fellow graduates. A lot of her contemporaries, once fully qualified, immediately moved on to another post at a higher salary but she didn't want that. She wanted to see Holly and Owain grow up and maybe there would be more children in due course; she knew Ianto wanted them and what he wanted Jack usually gave him. It would suit her to stay where she was for a while yet.

"I think a toast is in order," said Ianto. "To Konni who has been an invaluable addition to our family. Konni!" They drank the toast and Konni blushed.

Eventually, the food had been eaten and the group started to break up. Konni was returning home with her parents to complete her day off and the rest were going back to the apartment. Jack was talking to Benj and Marca while Glonnix chatted with Holly - Owain was asleep on the floor – when Ianto took Konni to one side.

"Konni, I wanted to say that we really hope you will stay with us a bit longer. The children love you and we'd all miss you so much. It's only right, though, that we recognise that you are now fully qualified and we will, of course, be increasing your salary." He looked at her seriously, "We can talk about exactly how much tomorrow."

"Please, you don't need to do that. I want to stay with you all, really I do. You've already been so generous, giving me my own suite of rooms." She drew in breath to steady herself. "I'm staying as long as you want me."

Impulsively, Ianto hugged her tight. "I so wanted you to say that and I am so pleased." He released her. "But you're getting the raise all the same and if you ever do get a better offer, we won't stand in your way if it what's you really want."

"Thank you." She blinked back tears, moved by such confidence in her. They hugged again.

Konni stayed with the family for another five years and two children.

* * *

_I felt it was about time I explained more about how Konni fitted into the family unit. Hope you liked it._


	12. Telling Holly

**Telling Holly **

**- August 4703, Ogmore**

Holly looked through the glass wall at her dad. He was sitting at his desk, reading from the screen and seemed busy. She wanted to talk to him but didn't want to disturb him; he had made it clear that his work was important and he was not to be interrupted for trivial things. However, his door was open which was a good sign. She thought about it a bit more but then decided to come back later.

"Did you want me?" Jack called, looking up just before she turned away. He had spotted her lurking outside the office.

She went into the room. "Yes but I don't want to interrupt. It can wait until you're not busy." She stood clutching the notepad in her hand, twisting it round and round.

"That's okay. What is it?" The report Jack was reading was boring him to tears and he would like an excuse to leave it for a while. He smiled at her and beckoned her further into the room.

Holly came closer, recognising that her dad didn't mind. "It's my project, for family relations class. We've got to draw up a family tree. Ms Hollexent told us to use the Net and find out about our grandparents and uncles and aunts and cousins and put them on this chart." She waved the notepad under his nose. "And I did but there wasn't much to put on 'cos we haven't got any family other than us. Then I looked up Goran, to put him on, but, Dad, the records are wrong. They say Goran is your grandson but he's older than you!"

The girl was talking quickly, trying to explain, and did not see the shadow pass over Jack's face. It had come, he realised, the time had come. He was going to have to explain his unique timeline and he wasn't ready. He had not been ready with his previous children and had vowed to be better prepared for this one but here he was at a loss once more. He noticed that Holly had stopped speaking.

"So you want to know about the family," he said slowly.

"Well, yes, but we don't have one! I know there's no one on Tad's side, he was cloned and they're all dead, but I tried to find yours and that's when I found the error." This was so unfair, she thought. Her friend Reswale had uncles and aunts and lots of cousins and had found them on the Net just like that while she, Holly, had no one. And those she did have – Goran and Carillys – didn't fit in right.

"It's not an error. Goran is my grandson." He watched her reaction to this and saw her brow crinkle in a frown.

"But he can't be. He's old."

Jack chuckled and took a deep breath. This was going to take some explaining. "Look, it's a bit complicated. Let's get comfy on the couch and talk about it properly. Would you close the door, please?" A closed office door told the other children he was not to be disturbed. She did as he asked before joining him on the couch, sitting at right angles to him.

"Holly, you're a big girl now and I think you'll be able understand what I have to tell you. But it is complicated so don't be surprised if it doesn't all make sense straight away. It took me a long time to understand it too. Okay?"

"Okay." Holly did not know what her dad was talking about. All she wanted to know about was her family, why was it so complicated?

"Goran really is my grandson and he isn't older than me. He looks it but he's not. I'm a lot older than I look, much older. I'm nearly five thousand years old." He waited for her reaction.

The girl's nose crinkled up and she laughed. "Nobody's that old, not even you!"

"I'm not telling stories, love. I really am that old." He waited again.

"No, it's not possible."

"It is when you can't die. I've lived that long already and I'm going to live for a lot longer, forever maybe." She opened her mouth to speak but shook her head and closed it again, obviously finding this difficult. "It's true, love. I wouldn't joke with you about this, it's too important."

"This is ridiculous, Dad!" protested Holly. "No one lives forever!"

"I shall. It's a long story and I'd like to tell you. I want you to know all about me. You willing to listen?"

"I suppose." This was making no sense whatsoever and she was a bit frightened. Dad was being so serious but at the same time saying things that were just impossible.

"Right." He reached out a hand put it over hers where they were lying in her lap, squeezing gently. "I was born in the future, three hundred years from now, and my job was keeping time in order. I was a Time Agent, you remember me telling you about that?"

She nodded dubiously. "That's how you met Tad."

"Not really, I twisted the truth a little because I wanted to wait until you were older, as old as you are now, so you'd understand. I stopped being a Time Agent and worked for myself, still travelling in time. On one trip I met a man called The Doctor and a girl called Rose. They were time travellers too, good people, and I travelled with them for a while. We were in the year 20,0100 and there was a big battle with the Daleks and I was very brave, fighting them off just like you'd expect," he grinned, "but they were too much for me and I died."

"But you said you can't die and if you died you'd be dead and you're not." This came out in a rush as the girl tried to make sense of what she'd been told.

"I know, I know. I can't die now because Rose, who for a little while had special powers, brought me back to life. She wanted to help me and it was very kind of her. Only she made it so I couldn't die ever, never ever. If anyone kills me now, if they blast me or stick a knife in my heart, I'll die for a little while – ten minutes maybe – then come back to life."

Holly's nose wrinkled up in disgust. "That's gross!"

"What is?" Jack was a little offended. He had hoped she'd either be sad to think of him dying or glad he came back.

"Everything," she replied. The thought of her dad dying was weird enough but if he then came back to life it was worse.

"Oh, okay," he said slowly not understanding the reaction and deciding to plough on. "Anyway, to get on with my story, after I was brought back to life Rose and The Doctor had to go away. I wanted to meet up with them again so I travelled to the 21st century where I knew they'd be only I got it a bit wrong. I landed in the 19th century. Then my time vortex stopped working and I couldn't jump to the right time. I had to live normally, like everyone else, day after day, until the 21st century. I waited a hundred and fifty years to meet The Doctor again."

Holly was shaking her head. "No, this is wrong."

Jack squeezed her hands hard and looked into her eyes. "It's the truth, gorgeous, honest. When I was waiting all that time I joined Torchwood here in Cardiff and early in the 21st century I met your tad, the original one. I loved him so much that when I did finally meet The Doctor I didn't go travelling with him, I stayed in Cardiff with your tad. We built this house and we lived happily until he died. I have lived here, in this house and in the city, ever since. For over two and half thousand years." He stopped there, thinking she'd need time to digest all those facts.

The pair sat in silence for a few long minutes. Holly kept her gaze on her dad, frowning and wanting not to believe him but the look on his face told her he was serious, that he meant everything he said. And he didn't tell lies when he looked like that. It was all preposterous but he believed it. Was he crazy? No, he wasn't crazy, he was the same Dad as always. She swallowed loudly.

Jack kept his hold on her hands with one of his and used the other to brush back her soft curls. "It sounds absurd, I know, love, but I promise you it's true. In that time, I've always worked for Torchwood, dealing with the aliens. And I met other people, ladies, and I had families with them. All my children grew up and died but I didn't, I kept living. My last wife was a lady called Maia and we had three children one of which was Tonan."

Her face brightened. "I remember him! He lived here," she said wonderingly.

"That's right. You were very little when he died but you liked him a lot and he loved you." He was grinning, still pleased she remembered his lost son.

"I do remember. He was old, older than you, but he looked like you." She was smiling too, recalling a large, friendly man who had made her feel safe and loved.

"Well, he may have looked older than me but he wasn't. He was my son, like you're my daughter. He married and had two children one of which is Goran. And Goran's daughter is Carillys, who we speak to on the vid-screen."

She screwed up her face, thinking hard. "So she's your great-granddaughter?" He nodded.

"And your great niece," he said. Her mouth opened in a perfect 'O' and he chuckled at the sight. "It's hard to imagine, isn't it?" He gave her a minute more to absorb the information.

"I'm a great aunt?" she said wonderingly. Reswale had aunts but she, Holly, was one!

"Uh huh. The final bit of my story is the best bit because a few months before you were born," he continued, anxious to get it all said, "I was suddenly able to clone your tad, who I'd loved all the time, for thousands of years. And we decided to have a family of our own and now we have you four trouble makers. And we both love you so much." He put his hand on her shoulder and waited but she said nothing. "So, that's a lot to take in. You got any questions?"

Holly continued to look perplexed then shook her head. Then she blurted out, "Does Tad know? About the not dying thing?"

"Oh yeah. He knows all about it and about my other families."

They sat in silence until she said suddenly, "I think I'll go now." She scrabbled off the couch.

She was out of the room at a run and Jack looked after her in surprise and consternation. He rose and saw her leave the house by the front door and make off down to the beach. He decided not to go after her, believing she needed time to come to terms with what she'd just learned, and instead went in search of Ianto. He found his partner in the exercise room, bouncing gracefully on the trampoline. Ianto stopped when he saw Jack and dismounted, seeing news in his face.

Jack told him all about the discussion with Holly.

-ooOoo-

Holly returned to the house after a couple of hours. She closed the front door quietly and walked through the hall on her way to her room on the first floor. She had got half way when Owain erupted from the games room to the right and ran headlong into the hall, yelling at the top of his voice, circling the table.

Jack ran behind him, brandishing a snooker cue and shouting, "I'm going to get you, tiger!" He flashed Holly a smile as he passed her. He hesitated for a moment, as if he'd stop and talk to her, but she looked away and backed into the doorway leading to the dining room, her head down. His heart cracked just a little at that moment.

"No!!" screamed Owain and shot through the front door. Jack paused but then chased after him. He could nothing for Holly right then and preferred to leave it to Ianto who had promised to talk to her. Jack fervently hoped and believed that that would make it all better.

Holly stood and watched them run up a path until they were lost to view in the undergrowth. She was startled by a quiet voice close by.

"I'm not sure who's the worst, Owain or your dad." Ianto smiled at Holly, wiping his hands on a cloth. "I was just making some fruit tarts, want to help?"

"Okay."

The pair walked into the kitchen where Ianto had the pastry part-rolled out. He went back to it and Holly, after washing her hands, knelt on a stool at the side, checking the jars of fruit and hoping to find apricots.

"Did you have a good walk?" Ianto asked, rolling the pastry.

"Yeah, I went to that cove, the one round to the left with the old tree. I like it there." She opened the jar of apricots and glanced at Ianto. He was busy so she quickly snagged a fruit and popped it in her mouth.

"It's a good place to think, that cove," he said placidly. "And the more fruit you eat now the less there'll be for the tarts." He glanced at her and smiled.

She smiled guiltily, wondering again how he managed to see everything she did without looking. "I like apricots."

"I know." He cut the pastry into ten squares. "Here, take this and put some in the middle of the square." He handed her a spoon. "Were you thinking about what Dad told you?"

She nodded, concentrating on getting the fruit to stay in the middle of the piece of pastry so she didn't have to look at him. The fruit was very gooey and kept falling off the spoon. "Is that enough?"

"That's perfect." Ianto expertly crimped the edge of the pastry case so that the fruit would not run out and transferred it to the baking tray. "Let's do two more apricot, it's my favourite too." She spooned the fruit again and the tarts soon joined the first one.

"So, cariad, tell me what you were thinking." He continued making the tarts, spooning raspberries and then cherries onto more pastry squares. "It's pretty weird, huh?"

Holly sat back on the stool. "Is it true, Tad? Is Dad really that old?" She so hoped he's say it was all an elaborate story that her dad had made up.

"Yes, he is."

"And he can't die?"

"No. Well, he dies but only for a short time. It frightened me, the first time I saw it." He had stopped working and looked into the distance unseeing, remembering Jack lying on the floor of the Hub after Owen had shot him. "I loved him and I was so sad I'd lost him before I'd told him and then he … gasped in a breath and was alive again." He smiled at her. "I've seen it happen lots of times since and it always scares me, that he may not wake up." He went back to his tarts.

"I don't think I like it," Holly admitted after a while. She chewed her thumb nail, a habit Ianto detested but overlooked for now.

"Why not?"

"He's … well, he's not right. He's a monster." She started back in alarm as Ianto rounded on her suddenly.

"No, he is not! Don't you ever say that again! He is your father. He carried you in his body, like he did Owain and Luke and Minda. He gave you life and he loves you very much." Ianto had her by the shoulders and was shaking her, oblivious of the flour on his hands. "Don't ever say that. Do you understand me?"

The girl nodded, frightened by the strength of reaction her words had engendered. "But," she began timidly, "he's not like other people."

"No, he's not." Ianto took a deep breath and straightened up, calming himself. "He's special, very special." He reached for a clean cloth and wiped at the floury handprints on her top. "He has spent all his life – his long life - protecting Earth from dangers that most people can't even imagine. He has a special quality, that's all - one he didn't ask for and doesn't really want - which he uses to help other people. He's a hero, not a … what you said." He turned back to the pastry and filled the last two tarts with blueberries, his hands shaking slightly.

Holly thought about this and a slow smile crept across her face. A hero? If this not dying made Dad a hero then he was like Superman who was invulnerable to everything except Kryptonite. Her dad was a superhero, protecting the planet from aliens. She liked that idea. "Can he fly?" she asked out of the blue.

"Can who fly?" queried Ianto, putting the baking tray in the oven.

"Dad."

"You know he can, he flew us down here yesterday." He was puzzled and looked over at her enquiringly.

"No, I mean, can he fly on his own? Like Superman?" Holly's eyes were shining. She'd never seen any sign that Dad could fly but then she hadn't know until today that he couldn't die.

"No, sweetheart, he can't fly," he laughed. "He's not got super powers or anything." He wiped his hands and poured them both a glass of juice. He handed one to Holly and opened the cookie jar, holding it for her to take one. "Your dad is more special than any superhero because he's human. He has to puzzle out what to do and go into danger without any special protection. He just knows that if he's killed, he'll come back to life. Painfully back to life." Ianto took a sip of his drink remembering the cracking as Jack's bones mended and the headaches that lingered for hours.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, chewing on her cookie. She hadn't thought of that, she'd assumed that he merely woke up, like after a sleep.

"Oh yes," said Ianto quietly, "it hurts him a lot. He never says much about it but it's clear it hurts. And there's another hurt," he continued, looking at her. "Because Dad never dies, it means he carries on when all the rest of us pass on. Remember how sad you were when the hamster died?" The girl nodded. "Well, think how sad Dad will be when you die and Owain and Luke and Minda and me. It won't happen for a very long time but your Dad will still be alive to feel it."

Tears came unbidden to Holly's eyes and her mouth trembled. She threw herself forward into Ianto's arms and wept softly, her head buried in his chest. When the hamster had died, she had been so sad and she knew that if one of her brothers or her baby sister should die it would be much, much worse.

"Shush, sweetheart," soothed Ianto, rocking the girl in his arms. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted you to understand that it's not necessarily a good thing for your dad. It hurts him too. Did he tell you about the families he had before us?" She lifted her head and nodded, the tears beginning to ease. "Well, Dad had twenty five children before you and the others and he's had to watch all of them die. It's not easy for him."

"Can't he get rid of it? This power," she asked, hiccupping. Ianto urged her to take a sip of juice.

"No, he can't. He's stuck with it."

"What should I do?" The girl wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, smearing her face.

"Nothing special. Just treat him exactly the same today, now you know, as you did yesterday when you didn't. He's just the same really. I know it's hard, Holly, but I think you can do it." He smiled at her, wiping her grimy face with a dampened cloth. "Are you willing to try?"

"Yes."

"That's a good girl. There's just one thing more. Please don't tell Owain, not yet. He's too young to understand."

"It'll be a secret. Just you, me and Dad will know," she said quickly, her eyes shining. This was just like Superman who had to keep his powers secret by being Clark Kent. "I won't tell. Promise."

"Thank you." He hugged his daughter to him, proud that she'd found a way to adjust to Jack's special nature. He grinned when he remembered her question about flying; he was going to have to share that with Jack, it was too good to keep to himself.

An hour later, Jack returned with a wet and muddy Owain. They'd run round the garden and through the shallows on the beach and both were exhausted. They trooped into the kitchen where the smell of newly baked tarts was enticing. Ianto and Holly had been working hard on her family chart but were now back in the kitchen too.

"They smell good," said Jack, dropping onto a stool and reaching a hand to take one.

Ianto swatted his hand with the spoon he happened to be holding. He surveyed Owain, standing in the middle of the room, covered in dried mud from head to toe. "Looks like you've been in every muddy patch you can find." He gave Jack an exasperated look and picked up his son. With him under one arm, the boy too tired to protest, Ianto stalked from the room. "And leave the tarts alone, Jack Harkness!" he said without looking as he left the room.

Jack snatched back his hand. He looked over at Holly who was sitting on another stool and made a funny face. He was pleased that she did not look away this time and hoped that Ianto had worked his usual magic. Jack had experienced rejection before when some of his other children had been unable to accept the truth about his immortality. The relationship had been soured forever, never returning to the natural trust between a father and his child. He did not want that to happen with Holly, he loved her way too much to lose her.

"Tad and I have been working on this," she said, breaking the silence. She got up and walked across the room to Jack's side and thrust the notepad at him.

"Oh yeah, what's this?" He smiled as he looked at the notepad and swallowed the lump in his throat.

It was Holly's attempt at a family tree. It showed Jack and Ianto in the centre as her parents with a joint photo of them, one Jack had always liked. The details of Ianto's parents and his sister and her family were there too, again with photos. Alongside Holly were Owain, Luke and Minda and one photo of them all, the one taken for Jack's last birthday. The names of Jack's parents and brother were there too, along with an associated column showing Tonan and his siblings, his sons and finally Carillys.

"Tad said I should put in his family, that it didn't matter they were dead 'cos they're still family. I'd like to add photos of Tonan and Goran and Carillys and the others in your family but I don't have any. Tad said you might let me see the ones you have." She placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry I ran away."

"Oh, love, come here." He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her close. "I understand. It was a lot to take in all at once, you needed to think about it." He pulled away so he could look at her properly. "There was something I forgot to say earlier, something that makes it worth living all these years. It means I will always be here for you. No matter how old you get, I'll be here to help you out if you're in a fix and to share your joys. You'll never be on your own."

"I'd like that," she said simply, smiling happily. They hugged again briefly.

"Right, you want to see some photos. Let's go up to the suite and look them out." He stood and took her hand in his and walked to the stairs. As they climbed up he said, "We're going make your chart the most interesting of all those in your class with the photos. And it'll look the best 'cos all my children are good looking, they take after their Dad." He winked at her and they laughed at his silliness.

Ianto, in Owain's room dressing him in clean clothes, heard the laughter and smiled. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

_Hope you liked it._


	13. Helping Dad

_Luke helps his dad . and his tad gets cross!_

* * *

**Helping Dad**

**- January 4704, Cardiff**

The front door opened and Holly entered with Piccolo. The Rewdellicamos was, as always, carrying the girl's bag though he never quite understood how she managed to get him to do it. Every day he resolved not to offer and every day he ended up carrying the wretched thing. He had considered it for some time and decided that young Holly Jones, at nearly ten years old, was already well-versed in womanly wiles.

"Hello, you two," called Ianto as he came out of his office and saw them. "Good day?"

"No, Tad, it was rotten." Holly looked glum and Ianto smiled. She disliked the new classes she had to take in various sciences and today her timetable was filled with them. "I was almost bottom in the test."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he commiserated, throwing an arm round her and giving her a hug. "Did you try your best?" Above her head, Ianto smiled at Piccolo who was well used to Holly's despair on science day.

"Yes." Her voice was muffled as her head was pressed against his side.

"Then that's good enough for me. Now, go and get changed. I need you to help keep an eye on Owain and Minda." Ianto released the girl and she reluctantly picked up her bag and went to her room, dragging her feet. "How was your day, Piccolo?" he asked as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Good, thanks." Piccolo was good at all his classes and was a level-headed and even-tempered youngster, nothing got him down. "Do you want me to play with Owain?" he asked.

"Please. I'm taking Luke to see Jack and Owain will need distracting." They shared a glance, both well aware that Owain got jealous if any of his siblings spent too much time with their dad.

"No problem."

They entered the kitchen and Ianto smiled as he saw baby Minda trying out her legs by walking across the floor. Konni held her hands and gently supported the baby who was grinning with delight. It wouldn't be long before she was walking on her own which would result in yet another pair of hands getting into mischief. Minda saw her tad and started for him, letting go of Konni's hands and dropping to the floor as crawling was quicker than walking. Ianto bent and picked her up, cuddling her to him even as he reached for a wipe and sorted out her runny nose.

Luke was sitting at the table with a large notepad on which he was drawing with a stylus. He was good at art and Ianto had printed out some of his best creations and secured them to the notice board. His older brother, Owain, had launched himself at Piccolo and was showing him the soccer boots that had been a present for his sixth birthday a week before. They were soon lost in discussion of this wonderful footwear.

"Konni, could you take her please?" asked Ianto, passing Minda to the nanny.

"Of course. Come here, poppet. We can play with your bricks." Konni took the baby off and sat with her at the table.

"Luke, come here please." Ianto smiled at his youngest son and held out a hand. The boy regarded him solemnly for a moment than saved his work and climbed down from the table.

"I drawed a horse," he said proudly, holding up the notepad to his tad.

"That's lovely." Ianto said automatically and then looked at it properly. He was surprised at the quality of the figure; the proportions looked about right to him and were excellent for a three and a half year old. "That's really good, Luke. We'll print it out later but now I want you to come with me." He took the boy's hand, still holding the notepad in the other, and led the way out of the room.

"Where we goin'?" Luke asked. It was unusual to go anywhere at this time, normally the family gathered in the kitchen until Dad got home and then it was supper and finally bath time.

"We're going to see Dad." Ianto was in the process of putting the notepad on the side table by the front door and was surprised when Luke stopped dead. He looked down and saw that Luke's face was a picture of misery. "What's the matter?" he asked, squatting to be on the same level as the boy.

"I not been naughty," Luke managed eventually, his eyes watering. "I not."

"I know, sweetheart." He hugged the boy, wondering what had brought on this sudden change of mood. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Don't wanna see Dad. He tell me off, like Holly." The boy sniffed as he got out this little speech. He remembered Holly being taken to see their dad and coming back crying because she had been told off. Now it was his turn and he hadn't done anything. It wasn't fair.

Ianto laughed. "No, he won't. He wants to show you something, that's all. He's not going to tell you off." He wiped the boy's eyes and made him blow his nose. "Now, be a big boy and stop crying."

"He not tell me off? Honest?" Luke was still not convinced but also intrigued. Dad wanted to show him something? That sounded interesting.

"Honest. Come on, let's go."

Ianto led the still apprehensive boy out of the apartment to the teleport that linked to the Castle. A couple of jumps later they were walking into Jack's office. Luke ran over to Salannd to say hello while Ianto opened the door to the inner office.

"Shut the door!" came from Jack as the door swished open.

"What!?" Ianto was confused and stood motionless in the doorway.

"Shut the damned door!" Jack bellowed again. He was on his hands and knees scrabbling about on the floor near the meeting table. Another figure was in the background in the same undignified position.

"What are you doing? Why do I have to …. Whoa!" Ianto leapt back as something small and furry barrelled past him and shot into the outer office.

"Lock your door, Salannd!" shouted Jack, getting to his feet. He strode towards Ianto. "You just couldn't do as I asked, could you?" he said as he pushed past him.

"You didn't ask, you bellowed," retorted Ianto. "What was that?"

"A Keetopas." Jack looked around the outer office which contained Salannd's desk, a large table currently covered in notepads and books and several chairs in which people could sit while waiting to see Jack. "Where the hell's it gone?"

"That's the thing you want Luke to have?" Ianto was suspicious. He'd been told Jack had a small alien that would be an ideal pet for the animal-loving boy; this one seemed rather too quick and large for a child his age to cope with.

"No. That's still in there." He gestured to his office. "Where is Luke?" Then Jack spotted the boy. He was crammed into the space behind one of the chairs, his bottom sticking out. "Hey, pumpkin, what are you doing?" He walked over to him.

"I got him, Dad," the boy called, his voice filled with excitement and pleasure. "I got him." The bottom wiggled and gradually Luke backed out until all of him could be seen. In his arms, he was cradling the Keetopas and a grin was plastered on his face. "He's lovely."

"Give him here, sweetheart," said Ianto, moving closer. "Don't let him scratch you." Ianto was concerned about alien diseases and Luke being injured by the creature.

"I all right. Zig hungry, wants his dinner." Luke was now sitting on the floor with the creature on his lap. The boy was stroking the creature's tummy.

"Give him to me, Luke," said Ianto, kneeling in front of the boy.

"Hang on, Ianto. Luke, what did you call him?" Jack sat cross-legged beside the boy and reached a hand to stroke the creature.

"Zig."

"Why did you call him that?"

"'Cos it's his name." Luke spoke with a tone of voice that Jack knew well. All his children had used it at one time or another when they had thought their father was being uncommonly stupid.

"I didn't know he had a name. How do you know?" Jack glanced at the woman who had been in his office and who was now hovering a few paces away. He also put a restraining hand on Ianto's arm which was again reaching out to take the creature from the boy.

"He told me."

"I didn't hear him."

Luke screwed up his face as he thought about this. "He told me in my head."

"Jack, I do not want any telepathic creature communicating with my son!" Ianto protested.

"He's harmless, Ianto, I promise. Just hold off a minute." Jack held the Welshman back and turned his attention back to Luke. "Could you tell him something, Luke?"

"I fink so. I told him my name already." The boy was calm and unconcerned, enjoying the feel of the creature's rough fur against his hands and his presence in his mind. Zig was only little, he had lost his family and was hungry and Luke wanted to help him.

"Jack, this has got to stop!" Ianto reached over and pulled the creature from Luke's arms. It immediately let out a deep wail that was as penetrating as finger nails dragged over a blackboard and set all the adults' teeth on edge. "Aahh," he cried and dropped the creature to put his hands up to his ears.

"Zig!" Luke held out his arms and the creature leapt into them, the noise ceasing at the same time. "It all right. Tad won't hurt you." The boy resumed his soothing stroking and the creature settled down in his lap again.

Jack was shaking his head, trying to rid it of the awful noise and realised he had to placate Ianto before the Welshman made another attempt to grab it. "Ianto, we've had a number of Keetopas come through the Rift over the past month. They're gentle creatures but we've been unable to communicate with them and they've died within days. Della here has been working with them and we were examining this one when it got loose just before you opened the door."

"And the telepathy?" Ianto was still mad at Jack for exposing their son to a creature about which Torchwood seemed to know so little.

"We didn't know about that. No one had any inkling they were telepathic and it has been tested." Jack pondered, watching the boy closely, "Maybe it needed someone as open as a child to make the connection."

"Why did it have to be our child?" demanded Ianto. "Am I the only one who thinks that this could be dangerous?" he hissed.

Jack looked at him and reached a hand out which Ianto roughly shook off. "I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen but once ... Zig here got out of his cage and you opened the door events were out of my control."

"Oh, so this is my fault, is it!?" Ianto was winding himself up for an argument.

"No, of course it isn't. And can we please shelve this debate until later? Right now, there are more important things to think about." Jack looked at Ianto, his eyes pleading for restraint and understanding.

"I suppose," agreed Ianto sullenly. He was going to have such a go at Jack later.

"Dad, Zig very hungry. He want nanas." Luke had heard his parents arguing but had not paid it much heed. They often argued but then they made up, just like he argued with Owain and Holly and then they were friends again.

Jack looked up at Della. "Have we tried it on bananas?"

"Yes, all kinds of fruit. Sir, could we go to the lab? I have fruit there and we could test this telepathy." The woman wanted to look into this development as soon as possible. It may help prevent further Keetopases dying.

"Good idea." Jack stood up and held out a hand to Luke. "Let's take Zig to the lab and give him some fruit, pumpkin."

"Okay." Luke managed to get to his feet while still holding the creature. It stayed in his arms, clutching the boy with all six limbs rather like a koala bear. Luke took his dad's hand and they walked out of the room with Ianto and Della.

The lab was large and brightly lit. Jack hoisted the boy up to sit on one of the benches, the creature sitting in the boy's lap. Della produced a bowl of fruit and Luke took a banana and gave it to Zig who peeled it delicately and stuffed it into his mouth. Luke laughed delightedly and handed his new friend another one which went the same way as the first.

"He like nanas," said Luke with authority.

Ianto hovered close by, still anxious about Luke's welfare. He couldn't count the number of times seemingly friendly aliens had turned out to be the exact opposite. He watched the boy feed the creature a third banana aware that Jack and the woman, Della, were looking at some kind of device.

"Luke, say something to Zig," said Jack, holding a scanner close to the boy's head. Ianto moved nearer to see the readings.

"What I say?" queried Luke.

"Whatever you like. Ask him if he likes apples," suggested Jack.

Luke looked at the creature and said, "He not sure. Can he try one?"

"Sure." Jack handed over an apple, still watching the scanner's display. There was a definite reaction to that communication; they were communicating telepathically. "Della, you see that?"

"Uh huh. I'm adjusting the frequency to match." She tapped at a keyboard and the display changed. "There, that should replicate the exchange. Shall I try and communicate with it, sir?"

Jack looked at Luke and Zig. The latter was nibbling the apple and obviously trying to decide if it liked the taste or not. It looked at ease. "Yeah, go ahead," he said to Della.

The woman placed a small disc on the side of her head, just above the left ear and closed her eyes. The creature's head turned to look at her and when she opened her eyes they stared at one another.

"What happenin'?" asked Luke. The creature was no longer talking to him and he missed the contact.

"Zig's talking to Della right now," explained Jack getting a thumbs-up from the woman. "Can you hear them, Luke?"

"No. Zig not in my head no more." He still stroked the creature's fur. "I wanna talk to him."

"Later, sweetheart," said Ianto, coming to stand beside the boy and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've done very well but we need to let Della and Zig talk now."

The boy was not very happy about this, it was boring just sitting when he couldn't hear anything. Zig had dropped the uneaten remainder of the apple and was still staring at the woman. Luke picked up the apple and was about to put it in his mouth – he was hungry – when his tad stopped him and took it away. Instead, a small bunch of grapes was put in his hand and he ate these.

"Wow, that is amazing," said Della after a few minutes.

"What have you got?" asked Jack impatiently.

"Everything. The Keetopas are a young race from the other side of the galaxy. The Rift made an appearance some time ago, not sure how long but I would judge no more than a few of our months, and started to take individuals. They've obviously been dumped here. Zig just wants to go home." She looked at the creature and stroked him in sympathy.

"Great. Della, keep working with Zig and find out all you can. It may be we'll be able to send him back in due course." Jack turned to Luke, "Thanks, pumpkin. You've helped us ever such a lot today. Because of you we'll be able to look after Zig properly." He ruffled the boy's hair.

Luke grinned. "Zig come home wiv us?" he asked innocently.

"Afraid not, kid. He's going to stay here with Della and between them they'll work out how to get him back to his home." Jack flicked a glance at Ianto, knowing that Luke was the most sensitive of their children and the most easily hurt and upset.

"Wanna take him home," protested Luke. He clutched Zig tighter to him as if he would never be parted from him.

Jack started to say something but stopped when he saw Luke's face change as he looked at the creature. He glanced at the scanner and saw that a telepathic exchange was in progress between boy and creature. "Luke?" he said quietly.

The boy heaved a huge sigh. "Zig say he stay here. Me come see him?" he asked, eyes wide and pleading as he looked at his dad.

"Of course, you can," agreed a relieved Jack. He patted the Keetopas, grateful for its help in preventing a tussle with his son. "We'll work something out so you can visit him every day. How's that?"

"Okay." Luke hugged the creature which then moved away from the boy, towards the bowl of fruit. Ianto picked Luke up and settled him on his hip, holding him tight.

"Della, we'll get out of your hair," said Jack. "Work with Zig and see what we can do for him. Make sure he's comfortable."

"I will, sir." The woman's face was alight with eagerness to get to grips with learning about another alien. "It would be very helpful if the boy could come regularly. There's a clear bond between the two already."

"We'll set something up."

Leaving her to carry on with her work, Jack, Ianto and Luke went back to Jack's office. They walked in silence. Ianto was still angry with Jack and even though things had turned out well that did not mean that he was going to let the matter rest. Jack knew this and was resolved to listen and do whatever was necessary to make the peace. If that meant crawling to Ianto, he'd do it.

In the office, Jack went to the side table where a medium-sized cage stood. Something rustled inside it. "Luke, this is what I wanted to show you," he said. He opened the cage and carefully took out a small creature about the size of a gerbil. It was covered in bright yellow feathers except for its head which was green fur.

"Oh, he lovely." Luke wriggled to be free of Ianto's hold and ended up standing on a chair so he could look at the creature still held by Jack. "What is it?"

"It's a Dinka. He's all alone and needs someone to look after him. I wondered if you'd help me out and care for him." Jack passed the creature to Luke who held it in his two hands.

"I can take him home?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Sure. We'll set up the cage in the playroom but he'll be yours to look after." Jack smiled at the boy's expression of delight. He and Ianto had considered whether Luke was old enough to take care of another creature but his delight in the opportunity boded well for the future.

Ianto looked the Dinka over, having been assured by Jack earlier that it was completely safe. This was much more suitable for Luke and he was content to allow it into his home. He looked at the boy, who was gently holding and stroking the creature while murmuring to it, and smiled. Here was a naturalist in the making. Ianto felt a hand on his back and looked at Jack, the smile dying. He was so angry with Jack for exposing their son to danger. He allowed himself to be led to another corner of the office.

"Ianto, I'm sorry. But it wasn't planned. You know that I'd never put Luke in danger," Jack spoke soothingly and kept his hand on Ianto's arm.

"I'm not sure I do," replied Ianto, keeping his voice low so as not to alarm the boy. "That thing could have hurt him, Jack. As it is, Luke's mind was invaded."

Jack was hurt at the implication that he would knowingly put his child in danger but he swallowed the angry retort. "Like I said, I'm sorry. Luke came to no harm …"

"That we know of!" hissed Ianto. "What about that telepathy, huh?"

"Is it so surprising? We know Holly has low-level physic contact with me. Maybe Luke has it too and we just never knew. I think we should ask Doug Forsyth to take a look at him." Jack was relieved to see Ianto consider this possibility.

"That's a good idea. And I suppose it is possible," admitted Ianto. "But I am still not happy about this, Jack. We'll talk about it later, when the children are in bed." Jack winced; he was not looking forward to tonight. "Right now, I'm taking Luke home."

Luke looked up when his tad came over him. "I goin' call him Peter." His face was alight with happiness.

"Um, it's a girl, pumpkin," put in Jack, joining them. He helped Luke put the Dinka back in its cage.

"Don't matter. She still Peter." His face had the stubborn look Jack knew well from his years with Ianto. There would be no way of changing the boy's mind now he had decided.

"Okay. Peter it is." He picked Luke up and hugged him close. "Thanks for your help today, pumpkin." He kissed him and then set him down on the floor.

Ianto took the cage and one of Luke's hands. "We'll get off home." He turned to go but was stopped when Jack, noting that his partner's hands were full, stepped in front of him and kissed him hard. Ianto felt the usual rush of pleasure and some of his anger melted away. He smiled weakly at Jack.

"I'll see you later," said Jack, grateful for the proof that their love would always overcome any disagreements between them.

* * *


	14. Trains, Planes and Automobiles

**Trains, Planes and Automobiles**

**- March 4699, Cardiff**

The day had been a busy one for everyone and Ianto was happy to sit on the couch and stretch out his legs in front of him. The family was in the middle of relocating their home from here in the Castle to a new apartment in a building on the other side of the city and Ianto was spending most of his time at the latter, supervising the builders and answering their seemingly never ending questions about the minutest detail. He had been late in today, held up by a debate about the location of a cupboard, just managing to join the family for the evening meal. As he and Jack had hardly seen Holly and Owain for the past couple of days, they were now all four ensconced on the couch ready to enjoy some family time.

Ianto put his arm round Holly, sat between her fathers, and hugged her. She had had her bath and was in her sleep suit all ready for bed and smelt of the special floral fragrance she'd selected for her sonic bath. "How about a story, sweetheart?" he suggested.

"Oh, yes please, Tad!" She bounded up, "I'll choose." She was off to the bookcase where a selection of children's books was kept. She knelt down and frowned as she looked at them; although only able to read a few words herself, she knew what each book contained from the covers.

"Let's have something other than _Black Beauty_," said Jack. He had charge of Owain who at fourteen months was a handful. He had got over his noisy stage, at least when Jack was around, and was now beginning to take an interest in picture books. The boy was sitting calmly on his dad's knee, leaning back and contentedly sucking on a corner of his blanket while smiling at his tad.

Reluctantly, Holly replaced _Black Beauty_ on the shelf. It was her current favourite book and she adored it, crying every time the poor horse was mistreated. On the bottom shelf she found _Wind in the Willows_ and decided on that one, partly because it was long and Tad might let her stay up late to read it and partly because it was one she did not know very well. Back at the couch, she settled herself in the space between Ianto and Jack, handing the book to her tad.

"Ah, I always liked this one," said Ianto, running his hands over the binding. He opened the book, a paper one, and held it to his nose getting just a faint whiff of the 'new book' smell – a mixture of print and paper. "I'm so glad paper books are still around."

"They're be around a while longer," said Jack. "A new library's being built which will hold one copy of all the books ever written."

"That's a lot of books," said Holly, snuggling under Ianto's arm.

"It is and the library's going to take up a whole planet." Jack shifted Owain a little; his arm was going to sleep.

"Wow, that's big."

"It sure is."

"Are you ready for this story then, young lady?" asked Ianto.

"Yes." Holly looked over at the now open book and saw her tad was not starting at the beginning, he was rifling through until he found the page he wanted. "You gotta start at the beginning," protested Holly.

"This is a long book and I want to get my favourite bit. You don't mind, do you?" he asked, looking down at her bright face.

"I suppose not." Her eyes settled on the page, which was all words, and made ready to listen. Ianto began and Holly listened carefully until one bit didn't make sense. She frowned and looked up at her tad. "What's a car?" she asked.

"That's a car," said Ianto, pointing to an illustration of Toad driving an ancient vehicle.

"Yes but what is it? What's it for?"

"It's for getting around." Ianto saw her blank look and realised that this 47th century daughter of his had never seen such a vehicle except in history or story books. "Before teleports everyone had one of these and used it to drive from one place to another, like from home to work."

"Why?" Ianto opened his mouth but wasn't sure how to describe it when she had no frame of reference for transport of the type. Luckily, Jack came to his rescue.

"Long ago, from the time when I met Tad, towns and cities were connected by roads which were like large walkways. People would get into their car at home and drive along the roads to their work and at the end of the day they'd drive back again. It was very smelly and took lots of time but there wasn't anything better." Jack moved Owain again, he really was getting heavy. He recalled the days of driving the Torchwood SUV around Cardiff and smiled at the memory. Flying a flivver was fun too but without the danger of collision it did not have the same thrill.

"Why didn't they walk?" asked Holly, looking from one of her fathers to the other.

"Mostly, it was too far," replied Ianto. "When we built the house at Ogmore, your dad and I couldn't have walked there from here."

"Why not use a flivver?"

"Fivv!" cried Owain, recognising one of the words he knew well. He loved the trip to Ogmore, often sitting on Jack's knee as he piloted the craft.

"There weren't flivvers, love," said Jack, tickling Owain and making him giggle. "Only big planes that went from one city or country to another."

"What's a plane?" Holly was finding this very confusing.

"Like a flivver," began Ianto, "but with big engines and carrying hundreds of people at a time."

"Hundreds! And they all wanted to go to the same place?"

"Well, mostly. Back then you had to travel to the nearest airport and then get into a car or a train to where you really wanted to be." As he explained Ianto realised how time consuming and tiring it had been to get from one country to another. His trips to Italy, which now took him less than half an hour each way, would have taken all day with barely any time for business.

"A train?" queried the girl, "like Thomas?" She and Owain still enjoyed the _Thomas the Tank Engine _books even though the technology was so far outside their daily lives.

"Yes, like Thomas." Ianto did not feel up to explaining how trains had developed from the small steam engines into large electric monsters. "Now, shall we get on with the story?"

Holly nodded and settled back into her place to listen. Her tad was good at reading stories; he made them exciting with different voices for each character. She also liked his accent which she'd been told was Welsh. Sometimes she heard herself say words just as he did and was pleased. A little further into the story she was looking at a picture of the car again and noticed something odd.

"Tad," she interrupted, "what are those?"

"What?"

"Those." She out a finger on the part of the car that she didn't understand. "Those round things."

"Wheels." Ianto looked down at her in confusion, was he misunderstanding her?

"What's a wheel?"

On the other side of her, Jack chuckled at the ingenuous question while Ianto looked flummoxed. Holly looked from one to the other, wondering why they didn't answer her, it seemed perfectly valid to her. She'd only seen wheels in books, like _Black Beauty_ when a poor horse had been made to pull a coal wagon, and had never understood why they were there. The discussion about cars and planes and trains had reminded her to ask.

"Holly, surely you know what a wheel is." He stared at her and she shook her head. Then he considered and realised that anti-grav technology had replaced wheels on everything. It was used for travel, for moving heavy items and even for baby chairs. All her toys used it rather than wheels. He saw Holly was still looking at him, waiting for an answer. "Jack, help."

"Okay, let's try and explain." He ran a hand over Holly's soft curls and thought of the simplest examples. "A wheel is round, as you can see from the picture." He pointed to the illustration that had started the discussion. "They go round and round and can be used to move heavy weights around, like a car with people in it, by rolling along the ground easily. Before anti-gravs were invented, that's how people managed to move themselves and their belongings from one place to another. Understand?"

"I think so," she said slowly. "But horses had to pull wagons and cabs. What pulls a car?"

"Well spotted, young lady. Wheels just go round and round," Jack went on, "and have to either be pulled along, pushed or driven mechanically, by an engine. The coal wagon," Jack had been required to read _Black Beauty_ so often lately she knew exactly what she was referring to, "needed a horse to pull it but a car has an engine that drives the wheels round."

Holly was silent as she considered this and she thought it made sense. It seemed a very odd way of going about things but then people who lived a long time ago did lots of strange things. "Do trains have engines?" she asked finally, remembering that Thomas had wheels.

"Thomas is the engine," said Ianto. "He pulls all the carriages and wagons behind him. In fact, trains used to be called iron horses at one time because they worked in the same way."

"But trains have tracks." Holly was determined to get to the bottom of this very confusing and complicated explanation.

"They did," put in Jack. "They were very heavy as they were built of iron and steel and they pulled heavy loads so they needed an iron track to run on while cars, which weren't as heavy, could use lighter roads." He looked down at Owain who had been quiet for a while and saw he had dropped off to sleep; he gently pulled the blanket out of his mouth.

"Did these other things, planes, have wheels?"

"Yes, to help them take off." Ianto saw the girl's confusion. "A plane had to build up speed on the ground to get sufficient lift to get into the air. They ran along special runways, like big roads, and then would take off into the air and fly on to their destination where they'd use another runway to land."

"Oh."

Ianto held her tight. "I know it's confusing, sweetheart. But don't worry about it now, it'll make sense as you get older." He often used this formula when Holly asked difficult questions and, luckily, it worked again. "Now, back to Mr Toad!"

"I'm going to put this one to bed," said Jack, standing up. "Won't be long."

He walked into the bedroom, making sure not to wake the boy; Owain was sharing Jack and Ianto's room until the new apartment was finished. It was the work of a moment to put him in his cot and tuck him in. He made sure Foo-Foo was close and that the covers were keeping him warm before setting the force field and monitor. He was about to return to Ianto and Holly when he got an idea. Five minutes later, he rejoined his family in the living room placing the items he had found on the coffee table. Ianto's voice faltered as he saw what they were and he glared at Jack.

"Go on, Tad," said Holly, moving to sit on her dad's knee once he had sat down.

Ianto recovered and continued to read. He reached the end of the chapter about ten minutes later and decided to stop there. "I think that's enough for tonight." He closed the book and risked another glance at the coffee table.

"In that case, I have something to show you, gorgeous." Jack kissed Holly's forehead and eased her off his knee. He knelt beside the coffee table. "You see these?" he held up the small, hard rubber balls. "If I put this stylus in here and here they get linked up. See?" he showed the girl two balls with the stylus between them like an axle. "Now, I'm going to do it again and join then all together." He made another axle and with two more styli linked them together making a square with a ball at each corner.

"What are you going do with it?" asked Holly, uncertain. Ianto shared her uncertainty. He had recognised the balls as those used by Jack and himself in ways he would rather Holly knew nothing about. Ever. Never ever.

"This." Jack placed a piece of thin plastic on top of the triangle and then sat a plastic duck on top of that. "Now, recognise it?" Jack looked over expectantly.

"No." Holly shook her head.

"It's a car. Well, not a proper one but it'll give you the basic idea. See, when I push it," he gave it a nudge, "it rolls across the table carrying the duck."

"Like Mr Toad!" cried Holly, clapping her hands. "Oh, that's clever." She was now off the couch standing beside Jack. She reached out and pushed the 'car' and it moved. She giggled delighted with the demonstration.

"Do you understand, Holly?" asked Ianto. "The wheels go round and carry the duck along."

"Yes, I see now," she confirmed. "And if there's a horse or an engine, then Dad wouldn't have to push it."

"Absolutely right," agreed Jack, catching her around the waist and giving her a hug. "The wheel is probably the most important thing people have ever invented. Without it, so many things wouldn't have been possible."

"Thanks for explaining, Dad."

"I like explaining things, if I can." He grinned at her and kissed her nose. "Now, I think it's bedtime. Is that right, Tad?"

"Yes, it is. Come on, sweetheart." Ianto stood and took the girl's hand.

"Can I have the car?" she asked, looking at the little model. "I want to show it my friends." Over her head, Ianto shook his head violently; cars made of sex toys were not going anywhere!

"This one's not very good," said Jack amused at Ianto's reaction. "I'll get some proper parts tomorrow and then we'll make another, better one that you can take to playschool. How about that?"

"Thank you, Dad." She threw her arms round his neck and then happily trotted off to bed.

Jack smiled as dismantled the model and decided these small balls had languished in the drawer for way too long. He was still smiling when Ianto came back into the room.

* * *

_Hope you liked that._


	15. Secret Preparations

**Secret Preparations**

_- August 4699, Cardiff_

* * *

"Psst." No reaction. "Psst, Dad!"

Jack looked up from the notepad he was reading. Having kids was wonderful, he was really enjoying being a family man this time around, but was it too much to ask to have five minutes to sit down quietly? Seems so. Holly was standing at the end of the corridor leading to the bedrooms, just her head poking into the living area.

"What is it, gorgeous?" he asked.

"Come here." She gestured with her hand, looking round furtively.

"Why don't you come over here?"

"No! Come on!"

Seeing he'd have no peace until he gave in, he reluctantly got to his feet and went to join his daughter. She was in her sleep suit, all ready for bed, and looked younger than her five and a bit years. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridor to her bedroom and pushed him inside. There was a dramatic sigh when the door closed behind them.

"We need to talk," she said, pushing him to make him sit on the bed.

Jack had heard those words before from his other children. He had a vivid flash of memory when Rose, his third daughter, had said those self-same words and announced she was pregnant. She had been a lot older, of course, but nonetheless he had a small pang of apprehension at hearing them again from this latest daughter.

"What about?" he asked, eyeing her carefully.

"About Tad, of course! It's his birthday on Friday." Her exasperated expression was one he had seen so many times on Ianto's face. "You'd forgotten!"

"No, I hadn't," he protested though in truth he had thought it was next week not this. He quickly ran over the dates; she was right. "What about it?"

"We've got to buy his presents. I want to get him slippers - he needs them – and Owain can get him a new bag; the one he's using is a disgrace!" Jack laughed delightedly at her tone. She sounded like a wife not a daughter and he wondered where she had learnt it. Playschool, probably, there were few other places she went and, thinking about it, one of her tutors talked like that. "Don't laugh, Dad. Now, what are you going to get him?" She had her arms crossed and fixed him with a steely glare that was all Harkness.

"A new chrono. His current one hasn't recovered from Owain's attack on it." His young son, although only eighteen months old, had a destructive streak and possessions were not safe when he was around.

"That's good. Now, when are you going to buy the presents?"

"Me? Does that mean I have to pay for them?" he teased.

"You've got to buy Owain's, he hasn't got any credits." She went to her desk and rummaged among the rubbish there – the room was already a mess although they'd only moved in three months earlier – finally finding a notepad. "There's eighty two credits in my account. Is that enough for slippers? I'd been thinking of getting some more ribbons but if the slippers take all my credits, I'll have to wait."

He took the proffered notepad, touched at her offer to pay for the gift and to forego the ribbons which she loved to put in her hair. He and Ianto had raised good kids. He looked at the pad, she did indeed have that amount in her account. They had set it up for her when she was three but it rarely had more than a few credits in it. "That's a lot. Where did that come from?"

"My birthday money from Goran. Is it enough?"

"I don't know. Shall we have a look and see?" He would not make her use all her credits to buy a present but it might be a good lesson for her to make a contribution.

"Not now, Tad'll be coming soon to put me to bed. In the morning?" It was her dad who was awake early in the morning and who got her and her brother up and ready for the day. It would be a good time for being secret.

"Okay, I'll come in bright and early."

"Thanks, Dad." She hugged him and the door opened at that moment. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you, gorgeous."

"Oh, what's going on here?" asked Ianto from the doorway. He stood smiling at the two of them; Jack had such a good relationship with Holly.

"I am having a hug from my gorgeous little girl," said Jack. "I couldn't resist. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. You don't usually come in at this time, that's all." Ianto moved into the room and picked up the discarded skirt and blouse from a chair and put them in the washing bin.

"Don't worry, I'm going. I know this is your time with her." He kissed Holly's cheek, seeing her conspiratorial smile, and stood up. "I'll get out of your hair. Good night, love." He patted the girl's head and walked out.

"Into bed then, sweetheart." Ianto held the covers as Holly slipped into her bed. He had a good idea what was going on – it had happened last year too – but he would let them keep their secrets.

-ooOoo-

"I can't make up my mind," said Holly, lips pursed and brow furrowed. "He might not like the colour."

"Tad will like whatever you pick because it's from you, love. Just decide, please."

"Then I think the … red ones. Those." She pointed to the red slippers with gold piping and Jack sighed with relief.

It had taken Holly more than 10 minutes to come to a decision. It was six in the morning and he wanted to get the order placed and the goods here before Ianto surfaced in an hour or so. In the bedroom next door, he could hear Owain stirring. So far, the boy was content to play with the toys in his bed but he'd be shouting for attention soon.

"Excellent choice but have you seen how much they cost?" Jack watched her expressive face as she considered how to manoeuvre him into paying for them.

"I know. Two hundred and forty credits is an awful lot." She chewed her lip, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. She sighed heavily. "Will you pay the extra for me? I'll pay you back. You can keep my pocket money until we're quits."

He waited a minute then took pity on her; he shouldn't tease her like this. "How about you pay the forty credits and I'll put in the rest. That'll leave you some for your ribbons."

"Thank you, Dad!" She flung her arms round his neck and kissed him.

"My pleasure, love. And we won't tell Tad."

She smiled up at him from her place on his knee. He was the best dad in the world. "What about Owain's present? Shall we pick the bag too?"

"Why a bag? And shouldn't we ask Owain first?"

"You silly," cried Holly, giggling, "he's a baby, he doesn't know. 'Sides, he can't talk." She had become used to her baby brother being around but had hoped he'd do a bit more by now. It seemed to be taking an awfully long time for him to grow up.

"Yes, he can," corrected Jack, sticking up for his son. "He just doesn't have a lot to say. All right, let's look at bags." He flicked the screen until a range of shoulder bags used for carrying notepads and other essential items for the businessman appeared. "Which one? And, Holly, pick a cheap one," he said with a straight face.

They looked at the bags together and after some deliberation, they decided on a black and gold one that was rather more suitable than the pink one Holly preferred. The order for the slippers and the bag was placed and the screen and notepads put away.

"I'll go and see if they're here yet," said Holly, smiling broadly.

She scampered out of the room to the receptacle next to the office. Nothing had arrived so she stood, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, looking at the light impatiently. Finally, it started to flash and she opened the door and took out the two parcels. Grinning to herself, she carried them carefully – they were quite large for a little girl – to her bedroom. Her dad wasn't there but she heard him next door in Owain's room. She went in there, still holding the parcels.

"They're here," she said in a stage whisper.

"So I see." Jack was changing Owain's nappy and paused only long enough to glance over at her. "Where are we going to put them until Friday?"

"I'll hide them in my room. Tad won't find them there." Her face was shining at the thought of her tad's surprise when they presented him with his gifts on his birthday. She remembered last year and wanted this one to be just as good.

"No one would find anything in that pigsty," he commented. "It's a mess, isn't it, Owain?"

Holly paid him no attention, used to everyone complaining about the state of her room. She walked out and went back to her lovely pink bedroom. She put the parcels on the bed and looked round. The wardrobe was no good, Tad put her clothes in there, and the drawers weren't big enough. It would have to be the cupboards under the bed. She lay on the floor and slid open the door. There was a lot in there already. She pulled out some things and discovered a doll she'd forgotten about. Pleased to have found it, she placed it on the bed to play with later. There was just enough room for the parcels if she pushed them in well.

"Is that where they're going?" asked Jack from the doorway. He put Owain on the floor and let him walk around and checked exactly what Holly was doing. "If you pull this over a bit the parcels won't be seen even if the door's opened," he suggested. Finally satisfied, he slid the door shut.

"No, Owain!" said Holly, tugging at a hat the boy had picked up.

"If you will leave things on the floor …" said Jack, letting the rest of the sentence go unsaid. He was sitting on that same floor, amid the debris, and reached over and pulled Owain to sit on his lap. He eased the hat out of his fingers, giving him the large toy key ring that the boy had dropped on the floor. "Time you were washed and dressed, Holly. What did Tad leave out for you to wear today?"

"These," she said pointing to a small pile on a chair. "I'll go and shower." She was off again.

Jack sighed. She'd forgotten to take her robe – again - so she'd be running back in her birthday suit. He doubted she'd ever learn and he loved her for it. Perfect children did not appeal to him, he liked them natural and unaffected. He stayed sitting on the floor playing with Owain until, as he had predicted, Holly ran in clutching her sleep suit and making no attempt to hide her modesty.

-ooOoo-

On Friday morning, Jack lay next to Ianto listening to him snore lightly. It was nearly six years since he had cloned this man and they been among the happiest in his long life. They had had their ups and downs, especially when Ianto was settling in, but overall they had rubbed along very well together. The two children had added to their happiness but Jack knew that his partner would like a couple more; they must think about having another soon.

He was still lying there, unwilling to move, when he heard noises from the baby monitor. He checked it, turning the sound down to ensure it didn't disturb Ianto, and heard Holly in Owain's room. He knew what that meant; Holly was preparing to come in and wake Ianto with his birthday presents. Jack checked the time, only six o' clock.

"Is that Holly?" Ianto had the knack of waking silently when he chose.

"Uh huh. I think she's coming to surprise the birthday boy." Jack replaced the monitor and turned to face Ianto who had one eye open. "Happy birthday," he said, kissing him softly.

"Thanks." They heard a thump outside the bedroom door and looked at one another, smiling in anticipation. "Presents or Owain?" asked Ianto.

"Owain, I expect." The boy started to grizzle as if on cue. "Yep, that's our boy."

Running feet and another thump told them that Holly was back with the presents. Her muffled voice saying, "Be quiet, Owain, you'll wake Tad," could be heard through the door.

"You going to pretend to be asleep?" asked Jack, his hand on the door release. They kept it secured so the children couldn't run in when they were otherwise engaged.

"Yeah, don't want to spoil the surprise." He closed his eyes again.

Jack pressed the release and the door whooshed back. He laughed at the sight of their two children battling for control of the presents. Owain, ever curious, had one end of a parcel while Holly was trying to wrestle it away from him at the same time protecting the other one from her brother. She was in her sleep suit, no robe, and her hair was sticking up all over the place. Owain was also robeless, a couple of poppers of his suit open and showing a fat tummy.

"Come on, we've got to give these to Tad," said Holly, looking into the room. She managed to get control of the parcel, mainly as Owain as now walking into the bedroom with his eye on more interesting things to attack. Picking up both parcels, Holly carried them in and plonked them on the bed at Ianto's feet. She could barely contain her excitement and started to pat her tad's arm in an attempt to wake him. "Tad, Tad, wake up. It's your birthday," she called.

"Come here, tiger," said Jack, holding out a hand to Owain.

"Dada," the boy said and waddled over. Jack leant down and pulled him onto the bed. The boy's nappy needed changing but that could wait a few more minutes.

"Oh my, what's going on?" said Ianto, making a good show of just waking up. "What's all this?" He sat up and Holly scrambled up onto the bed, kneeling beside him.

"It's your birthday!" she cried. ""Happy birthday, Tad." She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Oh, you're prickly." She rubbed her face.

"I'd forgotten all about my birthday. How clever of you to remember, sweetheart. And you," he said to Owain who Jack had put between them. Ianto refastened the undone poppers. "Are those my presents?"

"Yes!" Holly dragged the parcels up the bed. "This one's from me and that one's from Owain. Open them!"

"I will, give me a minute. I'll do yours first." He smiled at the girl and opened the round parcel. "Slippers! Oh, they're just what I wanted and such a lovely colour. Thank you very much, cariad." He hugged her and gave her another kiss.

"I picked them myself," she said proudly, so pleased her tad liked them.

"And they're just right. Now, what's in here?" He had the second parcel, a large square one, and opened it quickly. "A bag for work!"

"You'll be able to throw that old one away now."

"Yes, I will. I'll use this one and think of Owain." He hugged the boy who was more interested in playing with the boxes.

"I chose the bag too 'cos Owain's too small," pointed out Holly, not wanting her tad to think that the boy had done it himself. "Dad, where's your present?" she demanded.

"Here." Jack took the small box from the bedside cabinet and passed it over. "Happy birthday, love."

Ianto opened the box and took out the chrono. It was a retro design, one that Jack had had specially made, that almost exactly matched one Ianto had worn centuries earlier. "Oh, Jack," said Ianto softly, "thank you." They kissed and it would have lasted longer if Owain hadn't fallen into them. They broke apart laughing.

Jack turned back the covers. "I'll go and change Owain; he's starting to smell. You hop in here, gorgeous, and talk to Tad until we get back." He went out of the room, Owain tucked under his arm.

"In here, Holly, under the covers so you don't get cold," urged Ianto. The two lay back, his arm around her. "You were very clever at keeping this quiet."

"Dad helped," she said magnanimously, "but he needed me to organise him."

"I'm sure he did."

This child of his, thought Ianto, was a delight. She was a mixture of his own traits and those of Jack and sometimes, like now, she was old beyond her years. He looked forward to seeing her grow and develop as much as he regretted it. It would be so good to keep her at this stage of her life when she was innocent and open and no one had hurt or disappointed her. But it was impossible, he knew that. He would have to make the most of these times and do his utmost to protect her from all life would throw at her.

* * *

_What do you think? Good, bad, indifferent? Let me know._


	16. Spring Break I

_This story became too long so I've split it into two parts._

* * *

**Spring Break I**

_- May 4704, Ogmore _

With the Academy and Institute on their spring break and Holly and Owain consequently free of classes, Ianto was spending most of the two weeks with the children at Ogmore. Jack was not with them. He had planned to be there at least part of the time but he had been called away, before the holiday began, to lead Torchwood operatives coping with a major alien incursion in Norway. It didn't look like he would make it back before the family returned to Cardiff in three days' time.

Ianto missed him.

The house felt empty even when the three older children were rampaging through it and his nights were long and lonely. So much so that he'd taken baby Minda's cot into the suite for company. Olly Grandew was visiting them for a few days, drawn more by Konni than Ianto and the children. The romance between Olly and the nanny was progressing well, they'd been seeing one another for over a year, and they had spent every evening enjoying long walks in the mooonlight. Ianto didn't blame them, had encouraged them, but it made his own solitary state even more painful. At this moment, they'd taken the three oldest children and were playing on the beach.

Feeling at a loose end, Ianto was in the den of the suite. He had Minda with him and he watched her with amusement as she walked around on tottery legs and explored. She was a lovely child and he found himself spending more and more time with her as the others grew and their lives moved away from him. Minda was their last child, she completed the quartet of children he had always dreamed of, and he wanted to experience every moment of her childhood. He had more photographs of her than of the others as he chronicled every minor development of her life.

"Oops," he called as she fell down and ended up lying on her back on the floor. He rose and went to her, kneeling beside her. "Ups a daisy." He righted her and she recovered from the momentary shock and smiled at him, showing her tiny teeth. He held her while she regained her balance and then she stood alone, swaying and looking about her. "Here, Minda, what's this?" he asked, holding up a soft doll.

"Doh," she managed and grabbed for it. Her lunge upset her balance and she fell forward into his lap.

"Oh dear, you are clumsy today." She didn't move immediately, just lay and looked up at him, grinning. He stroked her hair and back, loving the feel of her.

He would have stayed playing with her much longer but through the open balcony door he heard the excited voices of the other children. He couldn't make out words but Holly was shrieking and Owain was shouting. Intrigued, he picked up Minda and walked with her onto the balcony into the afternoon sunlight and looked down. The view was partly obscured by the building but he could see the children close to the front door, jumping up and down and making an awful racket. Konni and Olly stood to one side looking on, smiles all over their faces.

Konni looked up at the house and spotted him. She spoke to someone below and … Jack appeared! He was holding Luke and looked up at Ianto, waving. Holly and Owain were holding on to his belt and demanding attention. Ianto's heart lifted; Jack was home! He waved Minda's arm at him and then strode through the suite and down the two flights of stairs to the hall. He was outside in a trice and into Jack's arms, kissing him fiercely.

"Oow!" protested Luke, caught between them and squeezed uncomfortably. "You're hurting me."

The two men parted, laughing. Jack put Luke down while Ianto handed the baby to Konni then they were back in one another's arms, drinking in the feel, smell and taste of one another after nearly three weeks apart.

"Come on, kids," said Olly, seeing that his friends needed some time together, "let's go get some cookies!"

Luke went willingly, following Konni, but Owain hung back. He had missed his dad more than the others and wanted to stay with him. Holly caught his hand and pulled him away. She too would like to have stayed but at just 10 years old she understood something of her fathers' need to be alone. Olly took the boy's other hand and between them, he and Holly got the lad inside.

"I missed you, love," said Jack, holding his partner in a tight embrace.

"Not as much as I missed you," replied Ianto. "Why didn't you let me know you were coming?"

"I wasn't sure I'd be able to get down here. Thought I'd have to stay in Cardiff for a couple of days but Sean's looking after that end of things for me." He pulled back a little and ran his eyes over the younger man. He looked rested and relaxed with a slight tan. "You've been in the sun."

"Yes, Minda and I've been paddling in the sea most days. What about you?" He stepped back and checked his partner; no change at all except perhaps some tiredness around the eyes. "You look tired."

"Yeah, I am a bit. It's been hectic but we sorted everything out." He pulled Ianto back to him.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, promise, but now I want to see the kids." He kissed Ianto once more and then the two men walked, hand in hand, into the house.

In the hallway, Owain was peering round the dining room door and spotted them as they came in. "Dad! Dad!" he yelled and raced towards him. He flung himself at Jack and wrapped his arms round his waist.

"Oh, tiger, come here." Jack bent and swung him up to rest on his hip. "I want to hear all that you've been doing while I've been away."

"Dad, did you beat the aliens?"

"Uh huh, they've gone home."

"They won't be back," declared the boy, confident the aliens wouldn't want to tangle with his dad again.

"I hope not." Jack followed Ianto into the dining room where the rest of the family was gathered. "It is so good to be home."

The family settled round the table, Holly standing beside Jack's chair with his arm round her and Owain on his knee. The two didn't want to leave him alone. Luke wasn't so bothered. He had inherited Ianto's temperament as well as his looks and was content to watch from a distance. Olly was sitting beside the boy with Minda on his knee; the Torchwood Archivist was good with all the children, even the baby. Ianto joined Konni in the kitchen where she was getting drinks and cookies.

"I'm going to make coffee, would you like some?" Ianto asked her.

"Please. I'll just take these through." She went into the adjoining room and came back a moment later. "Jack says he'd like a sandwich. Shall I get it?"

"If you would, thanks," said Ianto from the coffee machine. "Use up the spicy chicken." They completed their tasks and then sat at the table with the others.

The conversation flowed as the children bombarded Jack with the details of all they'd been doing. Trips to the beach, going out in a small boat with Olly (who was an unexpectedly good sailor), hikes into the back quarter of the property and endless games of soccer had filled their days. Holly had had a friend to stay for several days and they had spent a lot of time giggling together. A trip into the National Park with Ianto had been the highlight of Luke's holiday; they had seen a bear and some deer during their overnight stay and the boy was ecstatic.

As he listened, Jack realised how much he had missed and he regretted it bitterly. He would never have this time again with these children, they were growing so fast. His absence had been unavoidable. The incursion had left thousands dead when the aliens had devastated the region and Torchwood had been hard pressed to defeat them. The mopping up was still going on and he really should have stayed to help but for once he had put himself first, delegated the responsibility and left for home. He was determined to have at least these last three days of the break with his family.

"It sounds like you've all had a great time," he said finally, when even Owain couldn't remember anything more that he had done. "I wish I'd been here with you."

"So do we, Dad," said Holly, wrapping her arms round his neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"We'll have to do something special tomorrow," said Ianto. "Any suggestions?"

"Go to the Park," said Luke immediately, "and see the animals."

"No," scoffed Owain, "let's play soccer!" There was a chorus of disagreement for that idea.

"We should go to the island," said Holly decisively. "We can have a picnic and swim and … oh, do lots of things."

"That's a great idea," agreed Ianto. The island was quite large and about a mile off shore, created when erosion had separated it from the mainland. Over the years, he and Jack had used it often and had built a flivver landing pad and a small lodge on it. The children adored going there. They liked the sandy beach, tree covered hill and the very fact it was an island.

"Oh yes," said Owain. "We could climb the hill, Dad," he enthused.

"I'd like that. We could do it together, all of us," laughed Jack. He looked at Ianto. "Shall we?"

"Yes, providing the weather's fine which it should be."

"And I'll take the boat. So some of you can come with me!" added Olly.

"Me," said Luke, "me! Wanna see the fishes."

"We'll decide tomorrow," said Ianto diplomatically. He trusted Olly with the boat, a dinghy with sails and a motor, but thought Luke was a bit young to travel that way. "But that's tomorrow. Off you go and play now, there's plenty of time before supper."

Reluctantly the older children left the room. Konni went with Luke who wanted to watch a film but was too small to set it up, while Holly went to the library to access the Net and chat with her friends. Owain went with Olly to play on one of the arcade games in the games room. Ianto cleared up while Jack took charge of Minda. She was sat on the table in front of him and they were playing pat-a-cake when the Welshman returned.

"Jack, where's your bag?"

"I left it in the flivver. Want to go get it?" He looked up and smiled, hoping he'd agree.

"Okay."

With Minda in one arm and Ianto in the other, Jack led the way out and they walked slowly round to the landing pad. "This one's grown," he said, bouncing Minda.

"She walks most of the time now. Still doesn't say a lot though," commented Ianto.

"Takes after Owain. Do you remember how concerned we were when he didn't speak much?"

Ianto laughed. "Oh yes. I also remember Doug Forsyth's comments about over-anxious parents!"

"We had so much to learn."

"I'm still learning. Every day, one or other of them teaches me something new."

Ianto was happy to let Jack hold Minda, he deserved the time with her, and collected Jack's greatcoat and overnight bag himself. He noticed the bag also contained notepads from work; his partner wasn't going to get much of a break if this was any indication. They strolled back to the house and Ianto placed the bag and coat in the hall and then the three of them continued down to the beach. Jack put Minda down when they reached a large rock and let her walk about. He sat on the rock with Ianto and stared out to the horizon, enjoying the peace after a hectic few weeks.

"It was bad, wasn't it?" said Ianto after a while.

Jack nodded. "The worst for a long time," was all he would say.

Ianto held him close and Jack rested his head on his partner's shoulder. It felt so good. They sat together and watched Minda who was now sat staring out to sea watching who knows what. Eventually she pushed herself to her feet and waddled over to them.

"Dada," she said, holding up her arms.

"Come here, pet," said Jack, picking her up and setting her between him and Ianto.

"She's the only one to say 'Dada' first," commented Ianto, brushing sand from her hands before she ate it.

"That's 'cos she's my little girl." Jack tickled her and she giggled and squirmed, almost falling off. He caught her and put her back straight, laughing at her antics. Jack noticed the silence and glanced up. "Hey," he said immediately he saw Ianto's sad face, "I was only joking."

"It's not that. But she's our last one, there won't be another little person to say a first word or take that first step. That part of our life is over."

"Are you getting broody, Ianto Jones?" Jack put Minda on his knee and held her tight and he leant over and cupped Ianto's face with one hand. "Because if you are, think again. We'll have grandchildren one day and, speaking from experience, I can say that they are just as much as fun. And there's the added bonus of being able to give them back when you want." He was pleased when Ianto laughed.

Thudding footsteps behind them hearalded the arrival of Owain. He ran everywhere and if Jack hadn't known it was impossible, he would have thought the boy was part Time Lord. At six, Owain had grown taller, losing some of his stockiness as a result, but he was unable to control his limbs and his arrival was a mass of arms and legs and he ended up in a heap at their feet.

"Are you all right?" asked Ianto as the boy picked himself up.

"Fine." He rubbed at a grazed knee.

"I thought you were playing games with Olly?"

The boy pulled a face. "He's doing that one he always does. It's boring."

"Has he beaten my score yet?" asked Jack. Olly and he had been trying to outdo one another for the past nine years. Whenever Olly got close to Jack's top score, the older man would play again and up the score.

"No! He's useless." There was no one in Owain's world who would ever come close to matching let alone beating his dad at anything. "We could play soccer," he said, face shining.

"Your dad's tired, Owain. He's just got back from a busy few weeks and he wants a rest." Ianto often protected Jack in this way knowing that if he didn't Jack wouldn't get a moment's peace. He saw the boy's face fall.

"Sorry, tiger. We'll play tomorrow, on the island." Jack saw Owain accept the inevitable. "Let's go inside, it's a bit chilly out here." He stood up.

"Up you come," said Ianto, pulling Owain to his feet. "Have you finished your model space cruiser yet? I'm sure Dad would like to see it."

"Almost. It won't take long." He was about to run off but Ianto put an arm round his shoulders and held him back.

"Not so fast, walk back with us."

"Yeah, you carry your sister." Jack passed Minda over and put his arm round Ianto.

Owain held Minda like a sack of potatoes at first before getting a better hold of her. He liked his baby sister, who was so used to being passed around she didn't mind who held her. Halfway back, she started to wriggle so Owain let her down reasonably gently and held her hands and let her walk. Their parents watched and smiled, grateful their children – for the most part – got on so well.

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly. Owain disappeared to his bedroom to work on the space cruiser model. Olly helped Ianto move Minda's cot back into her own room while Konni changed her and then put her down for a nap. Jack changed his clothes before joining Luke in the projection room and watching the end of the film with him. When it had finished, they joined Ianto and Holly in the library and Jack heard more about their activities over the holidays. Olly and Konni took the opportunity to slip away for some time together.

After supper, the children were put to bed and silence reigned. Konni and Olly, after a chat with Ianto and Jack, went to her sitting room where they could hear if the children woke. Jack took Ianto's hand and led him up to their suite and straight through to the bedroom. Nothing was heard from them again that night.

* * *

_To be continued._


	17. Spring Break II

_Part two of the story started last time ..._

**

* * *

**

**Spring Break II**

_- still May 4704, Ogmore _

The sun was just peeping over the horizon heralding another warm day when Holly Jones looked out of her window. With weather like this they'd definitely go to the island. Unable to sleep any longer, the girl put on her robe and, after visiting the bathroom, went downstairs. Everywhere was quiet and she thought she was the only one awake but then she spied her dad in his office. When she was little, she had thought he just got up early but now she knew he rarely slept; it was one of the side effects of him not dying. She'd come to terms with that, although it had taken her a while.

"Hi, Dad," she said from the open doorway.

"Hey, gorgeous, you're up early." Jack smiled at her, thinking how young she looked.

"It's going to be sunny again. We'll be able to go to the island." She took a couple of paces into the room; he obviously didn't mind her interrupting his work.

"That's good. I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?"

"Please, love." He turned back to the screen. So much had piled up in his absence in Norway and he had to clear at least some of it before spending time with the family.

"Okay."

Holly went off to the kitchen and was pouring some juice for herself when Liki arrived. The Ood major-domo had been a fixture in her life and she thought nothing of him being an alien. After some discussion, Liki made coffee for Jack – Holly had not yet been initiated into the ways of the machine – and the girl put it on a tray, with some pastries and her juice, and walked carefully back to the office. She placed the tray on the meeting table

"Do I smell coffee?" asked Jack, getting up from the desk. "Has Tad taught you already?"

"No, Liki made it. I brought pastries too." She showed him and laughed when he licked his lips.

"You are an angel." He hugged her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Let's sit over here," he gestured to the couch, "and you can tell me all your news." The two settled down and chatted about this and that until it was time for them to get dressed and ready for their day.

-ooOoo-

Chaos reigned supreme.

Children ran round excitedly while adults tried to get together all that would be needed for the day out. Ianto worked with Liki to make a picnic that took account of all the children's – and adults' - food preferences and Olly and Jack loaded the large flivver with toys, games and other essentials. It was decided that Olly and Holly would sail over to the island and they set off around ten o'clock. The rest, with the picnic hampers, got into the flivver about half an hour later and Jack flew them over to the island, a hop of just a few minutes.

Owain was first out, running off to meet the boat approaching the improvised jetty. Luke scrambled out next, clutching a camera, chasing after his brother like always. Ianto helped Konni out before taking Minda, in her carrying cot, and a bag to the lodge. Konni and Jack loaded an anti-grav trolley with the rest of the belongings and followed him.

In fairly short order, Ianto had everyone organised. He was good at this and no one realised they had been 'managed'. Konni took care of Minda and was sitting with her on the beach as she played with her toys and toddled around, wearing a cute sunhat that kept falling over her eyes. Olly took Luke and Owain in the boat for a trip round the island, recompense for them not being allowed to travel with him earlier. Jack and Holly played with a Frisbee on the beach and Ianto, after assuring himself all was done, joined them.

"What did you throw it over there for?" complained Jack, seeing the Frisbee veer off to his left. He jogged over to get it.

"Sorry," said Holly. She caught it when her dad threw it back to her and then threw it on to Ianto.

"Good throw," he said, when it landed almost in his hands.

"It's only me she makes run around," grumbled Jack, rejoining them. He caught her up and tickled her.

"You need the exercise," put in Ianto, throwing again when Jack released the girl.

They continued for a while, running around and laughing. The Frisbee went off course reasonably often, blown by the breeze, and eventually landed next to Minda. She decided that made it hers and sat on it. The other three collapsed onto the sand nearby, glad of the excuse for a rest. As the boat passed by, they all waved. Jack decided to swim out and join them and dived into the water, slicing through the waves and was soon hauling himself into the boat with the assistance - or not - of his sons.

"Look at Minda, the poppet," said Konni seeing her charge lying on the sand asleep. "I'll take her inside." She rose and picked up the baby, carrying her into the lodge where it was cool.

"Tad, I love it here," said Holly, rolling onto her front and smiling. "It seems so … far away from everywhere."

"Islands are like that," he agreed, lying back propped up on his elbows. "We're actually only a mile from home but it feels so much further." He paused, looking out at the boat. "I'd say we left our troubles behind but then I look at that lot and wonder. What are they doing?"

Holly followed his gaze and saw her dad hanging onto Owain as he attempted to climb the mast of the boat; Luke leaning over the side dangerously, camera in hand; and Olly surrounded by unreefed sail. She laughed and got up. "I'm going to swim. Join me, Tad?"

Ianto was not fond of swimming in the sea but he welcomed any chance to spend time with this girl who was growing up so fast. "Okay. Race you!"

He took off with Holly running just behind him. They dived into the water and splashed around for a while. When they got out, Konni was at the jetty where the boat was moored. She was helping Olly put the sail to rights after he had got it in such a mess. Jack was on the beach playing soccer with the boys and Holly and Ianto joined them, kids against parents. The game was fast and they all got hot and bothered running around. Owain was trying to make them play properly, as he had been taught, but the others refused as they just wanting to have fun. He got so frustrated that in the end he stormed off in a huff.

"Owain, don't go," said Luke, trotting after him. "Please play again." The younger boy still adored his brother even though he had been teased, ignored and bullied by him for most of his life.

"No, don't want to." Owain sat down on a grassy hump, his back to the rest of his family. "Go away."

Luke walked round so he was standing in front of his brother, chewing his lip. He looked over to his fathers but they were no help, they were walking to the lodge, and Holly was at the jetty. Luke sat down at the older boy's feet and waited; Owain would come round soon and then they'd be able to play again. An hour later the boys were exploring the rocks when they heard their dad calling them to come and eat. They ran over, Owain ahead as always with Luke trying his hardest to catch up.

"What have you been doing?" asked Jack as the boys ran up and flopped down on the grass.

"'Sploring," said Luke, puffing from the exertion of the run. "There's crabs in the pools."

"Big ones?" asked Olly, coming up behind him. "Big enough to eat?"

"No, they're littleuns."

"Like you!" Olly picked up the boy and held him upside down until Luke, shrieking with laughter, begged to be put down.

Despite having a table and chairs in the lodge, everyone sat in a rough circle on the grass. The food was laid out in containers and everyone helped themselves, though Luke required a bit of assistance. Minda woke not long after they'd started eating so Konni brought her out, sat the baby on her knee and fed her. The meal was a happy one. Everyone tucked into the food, made hungry by the fresh air and exercise. Ice cream completed the meal and then all the food was gone, not a scrap remained.

"What shall we do now?" asked Jack, looking around them expectantly.

"Nothing," complained Olly. "I intend to have a snooze right here." To make his point, he lay back and closed his eyes.

Jack caught Owain's eye and they grinned identical grins, before creeping up on the unsuspecting Olly and jumping on him. Luke joined in and the three harassed Olly until he was begging for mercy. Only when he had agreed to climb the hill with them did they let him alone.

"Bullies!" he complained, laughing. "Is everyone going?" he asked, looking round at the others.

"I don't know if I shall," said Ianto. It was quite a hike to the top of the hill and he wanted to relax. "I think I'll stay here with Minda."

"Oh no you don't." said Jack, hauling his partner to his feet. "You're coming with us. Boys, start clearing up then Tad will have no excuse." Ianto sighed but accepted the inevitable.

"I'm coming," said Holly, "and Konni will too. Won't you?" She was standing by the nanny's side imploring her with big eyes.

"Of course, unless your tad wants me to stay with Minda," said Konni, looking in Ianto's direction.

"No!," protested Jack. "We're all going, Minda too." He swooped and picked up the baby, swinging her above his head.

"Jack, be careful," warned Ianto but too late. A dribble of sick fell from Minda's mouth onto Jack's face. "Will you never learn?" grumbled Ianto, getting a cloth and wiping them both up.

Ten minutes later, the lunch containers had been packed away, Minda changed and everyone had put on their shoes - the path was rough in places. Jack filled a back pack with drinks and essentials for the baby and was carrying it when he and Owain led the way up the hill, setting a cracking pace. Holly, Luke and Konni came next, more slowly, with Olly, Ianto and Minda – in her chair - bringing up the rear.

Over an hour later, at the top of the hill Owain panted and flung himself on the grass in the small clearing. He had run the last few metres, determined to be first to the top. Holly appeared next, laughing with her dad. Ianto and Minda were just behind them. Last came Olly who was carrying Luke on his back, the boy having tired himself earlier, and holding Konni's hand.

"Oh, look at the view!" cried Holly, running to the steeply sloping edge of the clearing where a gap in the trees framed a picture of the sea stretching out to the horizon. The sun was shining on the water making patterns on the waves.

"Pretty stunning," agreed Jack, standing beside her. "And so empty."

"No, Dad, there's lots of things in the sea," piped up Luke who had joined them. Jack reached a hand to him, anxious lest he fall. "There's fishes and seals and whales and plants."

"I can't see any," teased Jack. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! They in the water."

"I know, pumpkin, I was only joking. Come on, let's have a drink." He turned and the three walked back to join the others where Ianto had already opened the backpack and was taking out the bottles of fizzy drink. Minda was crawling over Owain who didn't seem to mind.

"I wish I could stay here all the time," said Holly wistfully.

"Bit cold and windy in the winter," replied Olly, lying almost at her feet. "Could be cut off too, if a gale blows up."

"Not such a bad thing," commented Jack, leaning back against a tree with Owain on one side of him and Luke and Minda on his knee. He was thinking of the work that still awaited him when he returned to the house.

"Oh, that was said with feeling." Olly squinted across at him. "Getting tired of Torchwood, Boss-man?" Ianto looked over at Jack too, amused at the sight of him with children all around him but also interested in hearing his answer.

"You're not, are you, Dad?" Owain sounded shocked at the suggestion. The fact his dad fought aliens was central to his belief in the man. It was unthinkable he could do anything else.

"No, not really." Jack smiled and tousled Owain's hair. "But it takes me away from all of you and I don't want to miss a minute. Soon you'll be grown up and going off on your own."

"You've got a few years yet," assured Konni. "Even Holly's only ten."

"That's right. don't make them grow up any quicker than they have to!" protested Ianto.

"I'll never leave, Dad," said Owain, putting his hand on Jack's arm and staring at him, determination on his young face. "I'll stay with you."

"Me too," piped up Luke, always willing to follow his brother's lead.

"Now you'll never be rid of them," joked Olly. "Anyway, kids, what are you going to do when you're all grown up? Any ideas?" He rolled onto his front and looked from one to other of them.

"I'm going to work for Torchwood," declared Owain. He had been saying this since he was quite small and it was quite possible he would, although Jack would ensure he explored other possibilities first.

"I want to be a dancer and wear beautiful clothes and have people clapping me," said Holly dreamily. Ianto rather doubted she had the talent and determination to make it in the competitive world of dance where standards were high. But he would encourage her to pursue her dream even if, in the end, she had to settle for something else.

"What about you, young Luke?" prompted Olly.

"I be a cook."

The boy's words stunned them all and there was silence for some moments before they laughed at the absurdity of the idea. Luke had always been fascinated by animals and Jack and Ianto would have confidently predicted the boy would have wanted to work with wildlife in some way. He had never shown any interest in cooking. Shortly afterwards, they put the bottles away in the back pack and started back down the hill. The day would be drawing in soon and they'd need to head for home.

It had been a glorious family day. In later years, Jack and Ianto would remember it often, and in particular this conversation, and smile; of the hopes and dreams expressed by their children, only Luke's came true.

* * *

_More chapters to come soon._


	18. Brotherly Love

_Something a bit different this time…_

* * *

**Brotherly Love**

_Extract from the autobiography of Universally renowned chef, Luke Jones._

As you would expect, two boys growing up together had a certain amount of rivalry but that never obscured the love we felt for one another. Owain and I were closer to each other than to our sisters when we were growing up. In later life, I formed a bond with my little sister, Minda, that was as strong as Owain's and mine, but that comes later in my life and this book.

In the early years, the two and a half year difference in our ages gave Owain an advantage he exploited to the full. Our fathers never fail to remind us of the time Owain half-drowned me. I was a mere three months old and Owain had overheard, or so he thought – to this day he gets the wrong end of the stick whenever he overhears anything – Tad saying that he didn't want to bath me. This would never have been the case, Tad adored caring for us when we were small. Deciding to be helpful, Owain took me from my cot and into the bathroom. I should explain that we were in the house at Ogmore at the time so baths were filled with water not sonic waves. Lying me at the bottom of the baby bath he turned on the taps and water gushed over me. If our nanny, Konni, had not returned in time, I fear I would not be here today!

I can imagine the scene after this first crisis in my then short life. Tad would be fussing over me, checking I was unharmed and demanding a doctor; Dad once assured I was breathing would say I was fine; Holly would be excited and dancing around on the sidelines; and Owain, cause of the kerfuffle, would be wondering what all the fuss was about. Of course, my fathers – who were never overly strict with us – did not punish Owain severely. He was too young to understand what might have happened and still professes that he was trying to help whenever we laugh over the story today.

I believe the one positive outcome of the event was the particular bond that developed between Konni and I. She told me, much later, how guilty she felt at having left me for those few minutes and that she ensured I was never alone again until she, and everyone else, had recovered from the shock. As a result, she was a constant in my life and a source of love and support. I saw her as very much a part of my family. It was she to whom I told my secrets and who could be relied upon to keep them. I still do today. She was the first one I told about my plans to open the restaurants on Mars, the biggest gamble of my life, and whose encouragement saw me through the initial stages. Sorry, Tad and Dad, I know you thought you were first!

Owain continued to 'help' in my upbringing. My sister Holly can be relied upon to relate the tale of finding me – then seven months old – inside a cupboard under her bed. The apartment in Cardiff in which my fathers still live is full of storage areas like this, small spaces made to be useful. Holly, the untidiest of us four children, used her cupboard for old toys and junk she could not bear to part with and it was crammed full. Quite how Owain made room for me I'll never know. As she tells the story, Dad had launched a game of hide and seek. He was always ready to play elaborate games with us kids and we all adored him for it; I don't remember a moment of boredom when he was around.

But back to the story. The game of hide and seek involved all the adults, Holly and Owain. They were to hide while Dad found them. I was considered safe to leave in my cot asleep. However, my devoted brother decided it wasn't fair to leave me out of the game and so 'hid' me. I must have been in the cupboard an hour or so because Holly only found me when she returned to her room at the end of the game. Owain, who was three years' old, had forgotten all about me - which he was to do again and again over the coming years. Holly didn't notice the part-open door nor the items sticking out of it and it was only when I made a noise that she discovered me. As she tells it, when she carried me into the living area she was told off for waking me: the unjust accusation is a source of resentment even now, more than forty years later. When the true story came out, Owain adopted his most innocent expression and explained he just wanted me to join in the game. I have seen that look so often.

Hide and seek was the cause of my first real memory. We were at Ogmore for the summer where I swear the sun always shone and the days were endless. They were glorious times of running, playing and never being able to cram in everything I wanted to do. My memory, which is only fragmentary, is of being in a confined space. Not tiny but not large either. I remember being expectant, waiting for something to happen and then disappointed when it didn't. Tad found me this time and in his dry way has often told how he was surprised to find me in the receptacle for ordered goods when he was expecting a new sweater. I was two years' old and Owain had told me to hide and he would find me. When Tad discovered me, Owain had forgotten all about me and the game and had gone off with Dad and Holly for a walk. You would think I'd be angry, not so. Apparently I sat on the stairs, waited until they returned and then hurried to Owain's side, ready for the next game.

That's how it always was, me wanting to be with my big brother and him tolerating me until something better came along. I played endless games of soccer with him as well as watching his games when he joined his first club. Soccer was his passion and the skill he has demonstrated in many a Premiership match was developed during those games with me. I recall running after him, his longer legs always leaving me trailing behind. Occasionally I was allowed to touch the ball but not for long. It was in those games, and others we played, that I came by many a graze and bruise. I spent a lot of time on the ground having been knocked over by Owain. He didn't mean to hurt me, he was just such a physical boy that he forgot that smaller me could not stand up to his rough handling.

Before I give the impression that Owain always abused my adoration, I must stress he was also my protector. Another family tale told over the years concerns a time we were playing in the grounds at Ogmore. We were always encouraged to be outside as much as possible and on this occasion Konni had taken us up to a meadow that was a favourite spot for playing. (I expect my fathers wanted us out of the way so they could have some time to themselves for a change.) I was about fourteen months old and left to amuse myself while Konni, Holly and Owain played an energetic game that involved running and throwing. Unbeknownst to Konni, who always kept a strict but benevolent eye on us kids, I could walk better than she imagined and took off after a rabbit that hopped into view. As Konni tells the story, I was teetering on the edge of the meadow just above a drop of ten metres or so when Owain spotted me. He ran over and scooped me back as I was about to step off into space. That drop was fenced off securely within hours.

Owain also gave, and still gives, me support and encouragement. On my first day at Playschool, aged three and a bit, I walked into what for me was a huge and frightening place. We mixed with other kids but there were more children milling about in the foyer on that morning than I had ever seen in one place before. Owain raced off to join his friends and I clung onto Dad's hand. After the formalities of enrolment Dad left me in this scary place where there was so much noise and confusion. I can remember the feeling of abandonment and it was a few weeks before I forgave him. Taken to a classroom, I was scared and alone and on the verge of tears and even though the tutor was kind and patient and encouraged me to join in the activities my misery just increased. Then a hero came to my rescue. Let loose into the play area at recess, Owain was waiting and taking my hand in his he showed me some of the wonderful things I could do in this big, new place. He let me join in a running game with his friends and by the time recess was over I was brave enough to face the classroom again.

Owain was only at the Playschool with me for a few months before he moved to his Institute but for all that time, he let me join him at recess and made sure the bigger boys didn't bully me. He even protected me from the older girls who wanted to mother me! We were never again at classes together – I went to the same Academy as Holly – but he continued to look out for me, listening to my worries and advising me on those matters that loom large in a boy's life. How to avoid the bigger boys who poked fun at me; whether it was right to tell on a classmate; how to tell Tad I had lost my sweater and so many more. He smoothed the way for me and I shall always be grateful.

Another memory I have is of the first time I knew something Owain did not, a revelation to me. We were exploring rock pools which was my passion. At the time I was enthralled by all animal life and kept a number of pets. I recall a hamster I had for several months before it died, probably of over conscientious care on my part, and a Dinka, a small alien creature that Dad gave me. I loved that little Dinka though I can't for the life of me remember why I called her Peter! She was with me for many years. Anyway, back to the rock pools. I must have been about four and Owain six. We were on the island, off the coast at Ogmore. It's a wonderful place, ideal for children's fun. I go there still, often with Tad, and walk on the beach or climb the hill. It refreshes me when I've been working too hard. The rock pools were to the west of the island and Owain and I had ended up there after something had upset him. I have no idea what it was, probably something not going his way.

The day was beautiful, sunny and warm and we were crouched down looking into the clear waters. I pointed out the difference in the size of a hermit crab's claws and how it used an abandoned snail shell as a home and was amazed when Owain asked me more. I can recall looking up at him – even crouched down he was taller than me – mouth open. I was sure he was teasing me and really did know – something Dad did all the time so I was used to it. I picked up a flatworm and showed him the little hairs on its underside. He didn't believe me when I said the worm used these to move around but after a demonstration he was convinced. And so was I; here was a subject in which I knew more than him. It was a changing point in our relationship. He was never again the all-knowing god I had presumed.

_This autobiography, Chef in the Stars, is published by Jones the Book and edited by owner Holly Jones, the author's sister._

* * *

_What do you think of the different style? Like to read more extracts?_


	19. Getting the Blues I

_This story grew and grew so I have split it into four parts. The family are struck down by illness._

* * *

**Getting the Blues I**

_- April 4703, Cardiff_

It was Holly who caught it first.

Two days before her seventh birthday she complained of a headache and sore throat. As it was a day full of classes she disliked, Ianto considered she was trying to wangle a day at home and ignored her complaints. If Jack had not gone to work early that day, he might have stopped Ianto making a mistake but perhaps not. As it was, Holly went to classes but not for long. Ianto was called just after midday and told Holly was ill and asked to collect her. He went immediately, angry at himself for not having believed her. It was a woebegone figure that he found in the Academy's medical centre. Pale and listless she looked quite unlike her normal healthy self. Unwilling to take her on the teleport, Ianto called for a hire flivver and conveyed her back to the apartment.

"Come on, Holly, let's get you into bed."

"I hurt, Tad, all over." Holly's voice was a whine, unlike anything Ianto had heard from her before.

"I know, sweetheart, and we're going to make it all better, don't you worry. But you'll be more comfortable in bed." He put down his case and her backpack which he had carried, and picked her up in his arms, cradling her to him gently. "Soon as I've got you settled, I'll call the doctor and he'll soon have you back to rights."

"I've got to be. It's my party on Thursday," Holly half-moaned, half-whined. She was so looking forward to her birthday. Seven years old was a milestone she did not want to miss.

"Don't worry about that now." They had reached the girl's bedroom and Ianto efficiently undressed her, got her into a sleep suit and tucked up in bed. "I'm going to call the doctor now, Holly. Do you want anything first?" He held a hand to her forehead; she felt hotter than normal.

"I'm thirsty. I'd like some juice."

"Okay. I'll get that and be back in just a minute." He turned the monitor on so he would be able to hear her and went in the direction of the kitchen. As he was walking through the living area, he opened his comms and called the doctor. "Doug, Ianto Jones. Holly's not well and I'd like you to take a look at her."

"_What's the problem?"_Doug Forsyth was used to Ianto's calls about the children's ailments. The doctor considered him to be over solicitous and therefore was not particularly concerned. If he had been, he may have prevented some of what happened next.

"She's complaining of aches and has a fever. The Academy sent her home. I really think you should see her, Doug."

"_Of course I will, if that's what you want. Where is she now?"_

"In bed. She says she's thirsty so I'm getting her some juice." Ianto was in the kitchen. He took out the juice and poured some into one of the baby beakers as that would be easier for Holly to manage.

"_Bed's the best place for her and she should drink as much as she wants. Look, Ianto, it doesn't sound too serious, probably a chill. There's a minor emergency at the training ground at the moment and I need to get over there. I'll come to take a look at her as soon as that's under control. Okay?" _

"I suppose." Ianto was aware that he had over-reacted before and that Doug had always been right then. "If she gets any worse, I'll call you."

"_You do that. And don't worry, I'm sure it's just a childish complaint that will have gone by tomorrow." _

"I hope so. I'll see you later." Ianto cut the connection and went back to Holly with the juice. "Here's your drink, cariad." He sat on her bed and helped her half sit up. She drank thirstily.

An hour or so later, Ianto heard the front door open and went out to meet Konni, Luke and Minda. They had been out in the small park for a post-lunch walk. Konni was surprised to see Ianto at home.

"Oh, you're early," she said smiling at him. Luke had bounded over to greet his tad while she disentangled the month-old Minda from the baby carrier.

"Tad!" cried Luke, arms out waiting to be picked up. He had become a little clingy since the arrival of his baby sister; Ianto obliged.

"I'm glad you're here, Konni. Holly's not too well and I don't want to leave her. Could you pick up Owain from Playschool?"

"Of course. What's the matter with Holly?" Konni was concerned; the girl was rarely ill.

"She tired, in fact she's sleeping now. Doug Forsyth will be coming round shortly and he assures me it's not serious."

"I'll just put this one down," said the nanny, "it's time for her nap. Then I'll go get Owain." She made for the baby's bedroom. On her way back, she thought about checking on Holly but decided not to disturb her if she was sleeping. It was the wisest decision she made that day.

When Konni had left, Ianto sat in the living area with Luke. The boy was chattering away about his day, climbing on and over Ianto who was only listening with half an ear. He was concentrating more on the monitor in case Holly woke. He decided to try Jack again; last time he had tried, Jack had been in a meeting. He didn't like to bother Jack when he was busy but also didn't want him to feel left out of family life.

"Jack, sorry to bother you," he began, rubbing his temples where a headache was forming.

"_That's okay. What's up?" _

"It's Holly. She's not well. I had to pick her up early from classes."

"_What's the problem?"_Jack, like the doctor, was not overly concerned. Not only did he know Ianto worried unnecessarily but his own unique good health blinded him to the misery of minor ailments.

"She's tired and aches all over."

"_Doesn't sound too bad. Rest and fluids will probably put her right,"_ Jack assured his partner.

"That's what Doug said. He's going to call later, to take a look at her."

"_Better to be safe." _

"Yeah. If you can get home early it would help. Konni's gone to collect Owain and it's hard to keep Luke occupied and look after Minda as well as Holly." Ianto closed his eyes, the headache was getting worse.

"_I'll try. Love you."_

"Love you." Ianto broke the connection, sat back and closed his eyes.

"No sleeping, Tad!" complained Luke. "You gotta help wiv this."

"In a minute, sweetheart," said Ianto, not moving.

Konni returned about half an hour later with a lively and voluble Owain. The five year old was full of beans and he rushed to the couch and jumped on it, joining his tad and brother. Ianto put an arm round him and listened to his tales of his day.

"How's Holly?" asked Konni, hanging up her coat and Owain's.

"Still sleeping." Ianto had looked in on her but not disturbed her as she was sleeping so soundly. "I haven't heard a peep from Minda."

"I'll check on her in a minute." She was tidying the children's belongings when behind her, the door swished open and Jack walked in with Doug Forsyth. They had met at the teleport and travelled the last jump together. Both were still convinced that Holly was suffering from a minor ailment.

"Hey, everyone," said Jack, bending to hug Owain and Luke who had run to him.

"I'll go and see Holly," said Doug, smiling at the sight of Jack with the boys hanging off him. The doctor disappeared down the corridor; he knew his way around the apartment.

"Ianto, are you okay?" asked Jack. He had come closer, dumping the boys on one of the other couches. His partner looked pale.

"Got a headache and I feel very tired." He smiled wanly, unwilling to move. Jack moved nearer, concerned.

"Jack, we have a problem!" Doug's voice was loud and commanding. "It's the Blues."

"What? How?" demanded Jack. "You're sure?"

"Holly's bluer than .. your shirt!" he replied. "First things first, I need to know who's infected." Doug turned to Ianto. "Ianto, the Blues is passed by physical contact. Who have you and Holly touched since leaving the Academy."

"What's this Blues? Jack?" He looked at his partner, eyes wide and scared. He made to get up but fell back when his limbs wouldn't support him. "Oh God."

"Love, it's not serious but it's highly infectious. Who've you touched?" Jack ran a hand over Ianto's hair, reassuring him; Jack was immune to the Blues as he was to everything else.

"Holly hasn't touched anyone. Me? Luke and Owain, no one else."

"Sure? What about Konni and Minda?" Jack pressed.

"No, no. I don't think so. No, definitely I haven't touched them." Ianto was still scared. He looked across at the boys who were sitting together, side by side, with big eyes watching and listening to the conversation. "Have I given it to the boys?"

"Probably. But they'll be fine." Jack kissed Ianto's forehead and turned to Konni who was still standing by the door. "Konni, have you touched Holly? Or the boys since they've been home?"

"No," she replied, going over events in her mind. "Minda needs to be out of here," she said urgently. The Blues was an old disease but it had been covered in her training; Konni knew how dangerous it could be for the baby. "I can take her to my suite, that way she'll be out of danger and out of the way," she volunteered.

"Good idea. The Blues is worst in the very young," said Doug, still thinking of all he had to do. "Make sure you take everything you need, I don't want you popping in and out." He got on his comms, arranging for a nurse.

"I'll get her things together." She made off down the corridor quickly. Clothes, bottles, nappies and all the other paraphernalia were bundled into the cot where the baby lay, still asleep. Konni activated the anti-grav and pushed the cot before her. "I think I have everything," she said as she emerged back into the living area.

"Buy whatever you need, Konni, and stick it on my account. And thanks," said Jack. He was holding Luke who had tried to follow the nanny. Still not three, Luke did not understand what was happening. He was also feeling shivery and wanted Konni to look after him.

"No problem. Call me, when you have a minute. And don't forget to tell the Academy." She left the apartment reluctantly, looking back over her shoulder at the two small boys who relied on her care. Luke's pleading face and outstretched arms almost had her going back to him. Recognising her priority was to look after the baby, she resolutely pushed the cot to her small suite, planning how to rearrange the furniture to accommodate it.

Several hours later, the apartment was quiet. The remaining family, with the exception of Jack, had succumbed to the illness. Doug had got Ianto to bed while Jack – the boys with him - checked on Holly, who was a deep shade of blue. It matched her eyes. She was deep asleep but he woke her long enough to get her to take some medicine Doug had had delivered before settling her again. He dealt with Luke next. The boy was feeling quite ill and Jack put him to bed and dosed him up then sat with him until he went to sleep. Owain, who had been exposed to infection later, was not feeling ill at that point but had been dosed up. He had followed Jack around, his eyes almost popping out of his head when he saw Holly. Then he sat with his dad, dressed in his sleep suit and robe, and watched his little brother as he gradually turned light blue. Owain finally succumbed to the Blues himself and Jack carried him to his room and settled him in bed.

With all the patients in bed, dosed up and asleep, Jack, Doug and the nurse he had secured - who happened to be Innyalica, the same one who had attended Holly's birth – were in the kitchen enjoying a well-earned cup of coffee and a rustled up meal.

"Have we done everything?" asked Jack, taking a forkful of the stir-fry he had made from what was in the fridge. Glonnix was away, visiting her sister, and not due back until the next day.

"I think so. I've alerted the authorities at the Academy and they've warned all the parents. Public health have been told too and they're working on where the outbreak originated. Holly may have picked it up at the Academy, apparently a couple of children were missing today. One good thing, you're nicely isolated here so it'll be easy to keep people out."

"I'll talk to Glonnix and tell her to stay away." Jack ran his hands through his hair. "Gods, this is so sudden. They were fine this morning." He was not overly worried for his family, the Blues was debilitating and infectious but not usually fatal. Minda would have been the only one at serious risk and she was safely out of danger. He had checked with Konni a couple of times and the baby was not showing any signs of illness. While he could have checked in person, he didn't want to take unnecessary chances.

"It comes like that, as you know. I wish I'd taken more notice of Ianto. If I'd come over right away …"

"You'd not have prevented it, Doug, don't beat yourself up about it."

"Even so …"

"They'll be fine. Innyalica and I can cope with them. The worst is only twenty four hours or so, we'll get through that." He smiled, "Will you be all right to leave?"

"Umm, I tested myself. Luckily I renewed my universal vaccination last month." He sat back and pushed away his empty plate. "Thanks for that, I was hungry. I need to get going now. Are you up to speed on everything, Innyalica?"

"Yes, doctor. They've all been dosed with the Sagifrage and I've plenty more for when they wake."

"Good. Call me, either of you, if you need me." He stood up. "I'll see myself out, Jack, you finish your meal. I'll be in touch."

Towards midnight, Ianto woke. He lay for a moment wondering what had happened and why he felt so awful then he remembered and fumbled with the covers. He was half out of bed when Jack strode in, glad he had taken the time to rig up Minda's monitor in this room.

"Oh no, you don't. Back to bed, Ianto." Jack eased his partner back into the bed and held him down as he struggled feebly.

"But Holly and the boys," he began, surprised when his voice came out as a whine.

"They're doing okay. Now, lie down and rest. Do you want a drink?" When Ianto nodded, he poured some juice in a glass and held him so he could drink. He had added another dose of Sagifrage to the liquid. "That's better."

"The children?" asked Ianto weakly.

"Are okay." Jack sat on the bed, holding Ianto's hand in his. "They're asleep, like you should be."

"What have we got? What's the Blues?"

"The nearest 21st century equivalent is a combination of 'flu and measles. You'll feel awful for twenty four hours or so then you'll be fine. The only peculiarity, and why it's called the Blues, is that you turn blue. See?" He held up the hand he was stroking and Ianto gazed at it in wonder; he was blue.

"All over?"

"All over," chuckled Jack. "It wears off, don't worry. Owain hasn't got it too badly. Holly and Luke are suffering a bit, poor mites, but they're not in any danger."

"I must go to them …" said Ianto, struggling to sit up.

Jack placed firm hands on his shoulders. "I told you, you're staying here. Besides, you're weak as a kitten. I'm going back to Holly and Innyalica is with Luke, remember her? She's very competent and between us we're coping. The best way you can help is to go back to sleep and get well."

"I do feel tired," muttered Ianto, lying back. He yawned. "Minda, is she okay?" he asked wearily, finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

"I spoke to Konni and Minda's fine. Now sleep, Ianto." Jack leant over and kissed his partner's forehead as he finally yielded to the effects of the medicine.

* * *

_Next installment coming soon ..._


	20. Getting the Blues II

_Thought I would post this straight away as it's the second part of a single story. They are all still ill .._

* * *

**Getting the Blues II**

_- April 4703, Cardiff_

In the early hours of the morning, Jack made another circuit of the invalids.

He started with Ianto who he found sleeping soundly. The Welshman was a sort of air force blue and Jack chuckled; it seemed fitting that his partner should have turned Jack's favourite colour. On a impulse, he found a camera and took a photograph; the colour would fade soon and he thought it would be fun to have a record. After refilling the jug of juice, he straightened the covers and kissed Ianto's forehead. Next port of call was Luke. Innyalica was still with him.

"How is he?" Jack asked, keeping his voice low. He snapped a quick photograph of the boy as he lay on his side clutching Foo-Foo.

"A bit better. He's sleeping now and is less restless," replied the nurse. She had been worried about the boy but his fever had broken and it looked as if all would be well. Nevertheless, she intended to stay with him for the rest of the night unless one of the others had a crisis.

"Good." Jack looked down at his youngest son who looked and acted so like Ianto. Luke was still light blue, like the sky on a summer's day. He brushed back a lock of hair and kissed the boy's cheek.

"If you can manage, I'd like to stay with this one tonight. The Blues is always worst for the younger children."

"That's fine. They all seem pretty settled now. Luke needs you most right now." Jack was so pleased that – by a fluke – Minda had not been affected by this outbreak. "Need any more juice?"

He filled up the jug and left Luke in Innyalica's care. He stopped by Owain's room next and sat with him for a while but it was evident that the boy was less badly affected than his brother. Owain was sleeping soundly, arms and legs flung wide. He was a deep royal blue. Jack thought he looked good enough to eat and smiled as he took a photograph of him. He rearranged his limbs and tucked him in properly before going into Holly's room.

"Dad?" Holly's voice was small and hoarse.

"Hey, gorgeous, you're awake." Jack sat on a chair at her bedside and took her hand. "Want a drink?"

"Please." He filled her beaker and passed it to her, pleased to see she was able to drink from it herself. "'Nother." He refilled the beaker and watched as she drank that down.

"Better?" he asked, taking the beaker as she lay back in the bed.

"Umm. What time is it?"

"It's not quite four o'clock, in the morning." He pulled the covers back up to her chin and ran his fingers through her tousled hair. "You just lie still." Jack stayed with her for half an hour, crooning soft lullabies, until she had drifted back to sleep. She was on the road to recovery and would soon be well. He was about to leave when he remembered the camera and took a snap of her bright blue face poking out of the pink bedclothes.

At seven, Jack was in the living area when the front door opened. He had lain on the couch for an hour or so and dozed off so was startled by the noise as well as alarmed that someone was coming in. He swung his feet to the floor and stood all in one movement and faced the intruder. It was Glonnix.

"I know you told me to stay away, Jack, but I've had the Blues. There was an outbreak on Sigma Gamma 34 when I was quite young so I'm immune now." She looked at him pugnaciously. "You need someone to help you look after the family and I can do that."

"We have a nurse, Glonnix. I don't want you to infect your family or yourself."

"Like I said, I've had it. And the children and grandchildren have been vaccinated, they had to be before their trip last year. And I wasn't planning on doing much nursing. You need someone to make the meals, change the beds and generally keep things tidy. I can do that. Please, Jack, I want to help. Your family mean so much to me."

It was the first time the woman had ever put into words how she felt about the family she had joined eight years earlier, before Holly was born. She was a quiet woman. Widowed early and left to raise her two boys, she had knuckled down to a number of ordinary jobs and educated her sons. Only in later life, when the boys were grown, had she achieved some stability in her life with a regular income, a job she liked and pleasant employers. She had seen Jack and Ianto's family grow and had shared their triumphs and disasters from the sidelines. She was not going to let them down when they needed her.

Jack marvelled at this new side to a woman he had viewed only as a reliable and cheerful housekeeper. He had worked with her husband, a Torchwood operative, and when he had died Jack had done what he could for the family he had left behind. When Jack had taken her on as housekeeper it was only because she had a good reputation and was security cleared. Over the ensuing years she had proved to be an excellent employee, always flexible as circumstances demanded. Now, he realised, she had become as much a part of the family as Konni had but her reserved nature had blinded him to the fact.

"Thank you," he said, moving forward and hugging her briefly. "All help gratefully received."

"How are they all?" she asked, flustered from the hug.

"Holly's recovering and Owain didn't have it badly in the first place. Ianto and Luke got the worst of it but they're getting better." He ran a hand through his hair and realised he had not changed his clothes in twenty four hours.

"I saw little Minda, before I came in. She's bonny."

"We were so lucky she wasn't infected," sighed Jack. "Konni's coping okay?"

"She's fine. She suggested a vid link sometime if you and Ianto want to check on the baby."

"That's a good idea. Perhaps when Ianto's feeling a bit brighter; it'll put his mind at rest. And now, if you don't mind, I'm going to grab a quick shower and change. I smell!" He pulled a face as he said this and she laughed.

"I'll see about some breakfast for you and the nurse. Then you can both tell me what you want me to do after that." She bustled away to the kitchen and Jack watched her go, still amazed at her willingness to help out.

-ooOoo-

It was late morning when Doug Forsyth came to the apartment. He had spoken to Jack earlier and been reassured that all the patients were recovering, even Luke. His visit was partly to confirm that this was true and also to update Jack on the outbreak of the Blues which had struck Cardiff with a vengeance. The Torchwood leader was always concerning about anything affecting 'his' city.

"Best to start with Holly," said Jack, leading the way. "Hi, look who's come to see you, love." Holly was propped up in bed with an open book on her lap. She had been trying to read but found it hard to concentrate and so was staring out of the window. She was still blue but it was fading a little.

"Hello, Holly. How are you feeling?" Doug was relaxed and informal with children and sat down on the bed.

"Better," she said, her voice still weak, "but my eyes keep closing all on their own. And I'm blue!"

Doug chuckled. "I noticed that. Don't worry, it'll soon be gone. Any aches and pains?" He was examining her as they spoke, feeling her forehead, listening to her heartbeat and running a high tech scanner over her body. It all confirmed that Holly was recovering well.

"No, but I feel so tired."

"Which is your body's way of making you rest. I want you to stay in bed for a while longer. I see you have juice here, I hope you're drinking that." She nodded obediently. "And how abut something to eat? Some soup perhaps?"

Her face lit up. "I am a bit hungry. I'd like some soup." She started to struggle to sit up but Doug gently pushed her down.

"Where are you off, young lady? I told you to stay in bed. Dad'll bring you some soup shortly. Make him feed you if you can't do it yourself." He winked at her and she giggled, shooting Jack a mischievous glance. "Time to check on those brothers of yours." He got up and walked out of the room.

"Soon as the doctor's gone, I'll get you the soup, gorgeous." He kissed her and then followed Doug into Owain's room.

"You'll soon be fighting fit, don't you worry, Owain," Doug was saying as Jack joined him. "Not much wrong with you – except that you're blue!" He laughed at the boy's amazed expression.

"I know. Isn't it lovely? Am I going to stay blue?" Owain had his sleep suit undone so he could see his rounded tummy and admire its blueness. He was still royal blue though perhaps a shade paler.

"'Fraid not. You'll be pink again in no time." Doug looked over at Jack. "This one is almost over it already. Keep him in bed for a few more hours but if he wants to get up, that would be all right as long as he doesn't do anything too energetic."

"This is Owain we're talking about," said Jack, "he's never anything else!" The boy had stopped looking at his tummy and was standing on the bed, leaning against his dad. "Tiger, I need you stay in bed a bit longer then, if you're still feeling all right, you can get up this afternoon. Okay?"

"Are you going to stay? You're not going to work?" Owain hung on to his dad, not wanting him to leave.

"I'll be here, don't fret. Now, settle into bed and listen to the book disc." He got the boy back under the covers and set him up with the disc; _Kidnapped_ by Robert Louis Stevenson. "I'll be back with some lunch in a little while."

The two men left the boy to his disc and went to Luke's room across the corridor. The boy was lying still in his bed, deeply but naturally asleep. The nurse was still with him, indeed she had only left him for an hour to eat and shower. She and the doctor conferred and it was clear to Jack that the little boy was definitely the worst affected. He was not in danger of complications but he had been weakened by the illness and would take longer to recover. Doug examined Luke and then came back to stand by Jack.

"He's doing well. If he goes on as I expect, you'll see an improvement by tonight though he'll be tired and weak for a few days yet. Innyalica's happy to stay with him but she'll need relieving in a few hours or she'll make herself ill." He looked at her pointedly, knowing how she hated to leave a patient.

"I'm fine, doctor. I catnap." The nurse had worked with Doug for years and was not afraid of him.

"You must rest," said Jack. "I'll take over later, now the others are out of the woods. And Glonnix is around to help too."

The housekeeper had been marvellous. She had given Jack and Innyalica a good breakfast and then set about changing beds knowing how awful it was to lie in crumpled and sweaty covers. After washing all the bedding, she was now preparing a light lunch for those who were well enough to eat it. Jack could not have coped without her.

Leaving Luke, the two men crossed to the main bedroom. Jack led the way and smiled when he saw Ianto's blue eyes look at him accusingly from a lighter blue face. After a series of attempts to leave the bed, Jack had given up on reason and handcuffed Ianto to the headboard by one wrist. The Welshman had huffed and puffed but was too weak to do any more.

"Doug's here to look you over. If I undo this, will you stay put?" asked Jack, standing over his partner.

"Yes," Ianto growled. "See how I'm treated, Doug? Tied up when I'm ill." He rubbed at the now released wrist and glared at Jack.

"It's for your own good." Jack was unrepentant. Finding Ianto crawling on the floor to get to the door had been the last straw; if Ianto wouldn't look after himself then Jack would do it for him. He handed Ianto a glass of juice and then sat on the end of the bed.

"Let me take a look at you," said Doug, wisely deciding not to enter the argument. He quickly examined Ianto and the results confirmed his initial impression, the man was on the way to recovery. "You're coming along fine," he said. "But you're not out of the woods yet. The Blues is a serious illness and you had it pretty badly. You'll be feeling weak for a while and bed is the best place for you. I wouldn't normally advocate handcuffs," he looked at Jack, "but if that's what it takes then so be it."

"I want to see the children," complained Ianto. "How are they? Jack keeps telling me they're all right but he wouldn't tell me any different if they were dying." He gulped suddenly and put a hand on Doug's arm, "They're not, are they?"

"Of course they aren't," protested Jack. He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"The children are fine. Owain is raring to go and will be up and about as soon as he's allowed. Holly's recovering but is still tired and it'll be another day or so before she gets her energy back. Luke was badly affected but," he raised a hand when Ianto made to interrupt, "he's through the worst and will be a lot better this time tomorrow. It'll take him a few more days before he's back to normal. And I can also report that Minda is thriving and totally unaffected."

"Now do you believe me?" asked Jack pointedly. He reached out a took the empty glass from Ianto's hand. "More juice?"

"Please. When can see them, Doug?" Ianto asked.

"You need to rest, Ianto. You've been ill yourself and it won't help them if you delay your own recovery. Stay in bed for the rest of today and, if you go on as well as you have been, you can get up tomorrow." The doctor paused and then added, "But don't do too much or push yourself too hard, you'll feel weak and tired for a day or two after that."

"How about I bring the kids to you?" suggested Jack. "Owain obviously but we could put Holly in bed with Ianto." He could see that he'd get no peace until Ianto had seen the kids and it was easier to bring them to him than the other way round. "If you stay in bed all day, I may also allow you a brief visit to Luke."

"Oh please!" Ianto's face was transformed as he smiled at his partner.

"Okay with you, Doug?" said Jack.

"No problem. Luke must stay where he is but the others would probably benefit from seeing Ianto as much as he will from seeing them." He turned to Ianto. "And if you're going to have visitors soon, I want you to rest now. If you feel tired, sleep. It will do you a world of good, better than any medicine."

"Do I need to use these?" asked Jack, dangling the handcuffs in front of his partner.

"No. I'll be a good boy."

Jack laughed as he bent and kissed him. "That'll be a first." He was stupidly pleased when Ianto had enough energy to punch his arm.

In the Living Room, Doug told Jack that the outbreak of the Blues had been brought to Earth by an engineer on a space freighter. He was not ill himself; he was a carrier who had caught the disease on one of the colony worlds where it was still rife. On Earth, where it had been eradicated centuries earlier and no one was routinely vaccinated any more, it had run amok and within days the engineer had infected the crew of his ship, the Istanbul Spaceport and all the people who had travelled with him on his way home to Cardiff. His own family had been infected and through them a large part of the city. His son attended the same Academy as Holly and clearly that was how she had become infected. Those with the disease had been quarantined in their homes where there was someone to look after them. Unfortunately, many adults had been affected along with their children and these families had been taken to special facilities for treatment; there were not enough nursing staff to treat them in any other way. All medical personnel were stretched thin as they coped with the emergency.

In Cardiff alone, half a million people had been infected and more than a hundred had died – so far.

* * *

_I'll post the next part tomorrow._


	21. Getting the Blues III

_And now for part three. The family starts to recover…_

* * *

**Getting the Blues III**

_- April 4703, Cardiff_

Lunch was a relatively happy meal. As he had promised, Jack brought Holly into the main bedroom and settled her in the bed alongside Ianto. Both she and her tad brightened at being able to see for themselves that the other was well and at being together. Owain came in under his own steam, bringing with him a small basket of bread rolls that he carried carefully and put down on the side table sighing with relief at not having dropped it. Jack was with him, carrying a tray loaded with bowls, plates and cutlery.

"We're all different colours!" exclaimed Owain when he got a close look at his sister and tad. He climbed onto the bed and allowed Ianto to hug him, not pulling away for fully two minutes which was a record. He examined Ianto and Holly with scientific interest even as he answered his tad's questions about his health.

"Out of the way, tiger," said Jack when he returned to the room with a tureen of soup. He set up small tables on the bed, helping Holly to prop herself up. He put bowls and cutlery on the tables along with bottles of water and glasses. "Hand round the bread, Owain." The boy took up the basket and offered it to the bedridden pair who each took a roll. Jack ladled some soup into the bowls. "Eat up."

"What about me? I'm hungry too," complained Owain.

"Don't fret, worry-guts. You're over here, with me." He pointed to the small table by the couch and laughed when the boy ran over to it, flinging himself down to kneel by the table. Jack set him up with a bowl and ladled in some soup. Owain took his own bread roll and started to eat before Jack had had time to sit on the couch.

"Stop slurping," came from Ianto as Owain made noises best suited to a farmyard.

"I can't help it. Soup makes that noise going down," the boy replied unabashed.

"Mine doesn't," put in Holly. She was enjoying the meal, hungrier than she had imagined.

"Must be a boy thing," Owain replied airily.

"Tad and Dad aren't slurping," she pointed out.

"Why don't we talk about something else," suggested Jack. he was sitting back, enjoying the sight of his family all together – well, almost – as much as the tasty soup. Once again he was grateful to Glonnix for coming back when she didn't have to; no soup he had ever made tasted as good as this. He had tried to persuade Glonnix to join them but she had preferred to eat with the nurse in Luke's room.

"Are any other people sick, Dad?" asked Holly.

"Oh yes, lots and lots."

"From class? My friends?" she asked anxiously. Ianto put a hand on her arm and shot Jack a look that said ' be careful what you say'.

"I don't know for sure, love. If there's anyone you want to know about I'll try and find out – but later, when you've had your meal."

"Are they blue too?" asked Owain. He had finished his soup and was eyeing the tureen wondering if there was any more in there. "Can I have more?" he asked holding up his bowl like Oliver Twist.

"Sure." Jack ladled some more into the bowl, pleased to see the boy had a good appetite. "Anyone else?" he asked looking over at the bed.

"Yes, please. Just a little," replied Ianto. "It's really good." Jack walked over and filled both Ianto and Holly's bowls again. They all ate in silence for a while, except for Owain's slurping which was as loud as ever.

When they had all finished, Jack looked at his chrono and said, "I have a surprise for you." He activated the vid-screen and Konni appeared.

"Hello, everyone," she said. "I have someone here who'd like to see you all." She moved to one side and picked up Minda, holding her so the family could see her fully. "She says hello."

Ianto was smiling, despite the stray tear or two that escaped his wet eyes. Jack was perched on the bed beside him, an arm round his shoulders. "How is she, Konni? How are you? And your family?" asked Ianto.

"She's very well and so am I. Ma and Pa have escaped too."

"I'm blue," said Owain, baring his tummy again so that Konni got a good view.

"So I see. Almost the same as your soccer uniform," she pointed out. She moved Minda to sit on her knee, closer to the screen.

"I am," said a delighted Owain, not having realised before.

"How's Luke doing?" He was her secret favourite of all the Jones children and she was concerned from what Jack had told her of him.

"Coming along well," said Jack. "He's sleeping right now but he'll be up and about soon." He was deliberately upbeat as he knew Ianto would otherwise be out of bed despite his promises.

"When are you coming back?" asked Holly. She was leaning against her tad with his arm round her trying hard to stay awake but her pesky eyes were wanting to close again.

"As soon as the doctor says its safe. And you look tired, poppet, so I'll say goodbye now. Minda says goodbye too and sends you a kiss." Konni waved the baby's hand and ended the transmission.

Jack moved away and Ianto lay back, still holding Holly. He was relieved to have seen Minda. It seemed incredible that it was only the day before that they had been a normal family going about their normal lives. Now they were apart and four of them ill in bed. He looked over at Jack who was doing up Owain's sleep suit and robe yet again. They were lucky Jack was immune to the Blues. If not, Ianto had no idea who would been available to look after them. And Jack had done it so well. He smiled when Jack looked his way.

"Thank you for looking after us," he said.

Jack smiled a soppy smile and shrugged his shoulders but said nothing in return. Instead he announced, "There are some sandwiches in the kitchen if you want them." He went back to loading up the tray.

"Yes, please," clamoured Owain.

The others were not interested so Jack helped Holly and Ianto get comfortable. Holly was already asleep and Ianto was yawning when he left them to take Owain to the kitchen. He sat with him and ate a sandwich, chatting to Glonnix when she came in with more dirty crockery.

-ooOoo-

The afternoon passed pleasantly. After checking on Luke – still asleep - Jack and Owain decamped to the office where Jack caught up on some work while the boy, crunched up in the corner of a large chair, played a game on a portable screen. It wasn't long before Owain's eyes closed and he dropped off to sleep. Jack made him comfortable and covered him with a throw before carrying on with the never-ending messages and reports.

Some Torchwood personnel had been infected with the Blues and others were at home looking after stricken families, as Jack was himself. However, there were sufficient who were clear of the disease to maintain a watch on the Rift. Next, he checked with Jones the Coffee and found Ianto's deputy, Rakshal, at his desk, unaffected by the outbreak and working as normal. Jack chatted about some issues and promised to raise them with Ianto as soon as he was well enough.

He made a few enquiries about Holly's classmates and discovered that half of them had been infected; two were still seriously ill. He made a note of the names so he could tell Holly later if she asked. Thinking of her reminded him that it was her birthday the following day. A party was now out of the question and after a bit of detective work he found Ianto's list of those who had been invited. All of them were on Jack's list of those infected with the Blues and one, Reswale, was among those seriously ill. He sent messages to all the homes, confirming that the party was postponed; they would rearrange it for another day. In the message to Reswale's mother he enquired about the girl, mentioning that Holly was recovering. As he continued working, he wondered if Holly had been the one to take the disease into the Academy; Ianto really should have kept her at home. But that was too harsh, his partner had never heard of the disease let alone seen its symptoms. Which was the case with most adults now; the disease had been thought to be a thing of the past, like smallpox, cancer and diabetes. It was an unlucky chance that the engineer had brought it back to Earth – and that reminded Jack that it was the engineer's son who had taken it to the Academy. He was relieved that no one could blame Holly.

After a bit more work, he picked up Owain and carried him to his bed. Then he checked on Ianto and Holly who were still fast asleep, curled up back to back in the bed. Lastly, he went to Luke's room and was delighted to find the boy just stirring from a restorative sleep. Insisting that Innyalica go and rest – Glonnix had set up the guest room for her - Jack sat down in the chair and soothed his youngest son who was fretting about his hamster. Only when assured that Jack had remembered to feed it – he hadn't but luckily Glonnix had – did he relax. After a while, when Luke was fully awake, Jack took him onto his knee, well wrapped up and with Foo-Foo in his arms, and made him drink some juice. He held him close, feeling his small and fragile body and sending up a prayer of thanks to whatever deity was listening.

"Look, Dad," said Luke, his voice full of wonder and holding his arm up. "All blue."

"You certainly are, pumpkin, and very fetching it looks. Are you hungry?" Luke considered and nodded. "Come on then. Let's go and see what we can find." He stood up, cradling the boy, and walked with him to the kitchen. Glonnix was preparing another meal but stopped that to fuss over Luke, who enjoyed the attention, and to heat some of the remaining soup. Jack sat at the table with Luke on his knee and fed the boy who was too tired to do it for himself. He didn't eat a lot but Jack thought even this small amount of nourishment would be good for him. After more juice, Luke was beginning to nod off to sleep again.

On the way back to his room, Jack made a detour to the main bedroom. As he had hoped, Ianto was awake and looking better. "Here's someone to see you," he said softly so as not to wake Holly.

"Luke." Ianto put all his love and concern into the one word and sat up with his arms out to hold his son. When he had him in his arms, he hugged him close as if he would never let him go. "Is he all right?" Ianto asked, fumbling with the enveloping cover, dislodging Foo-Foo in the process, to look the boy over himself.

"He is now." Jack picked up the toy which had fallen to the floor, sat on the bed and gave Foo-Foo back to Luke. The boy loved the bear as much as Holly. "Come on, I'll take him back to bed. He's almost asleep."

"No, let him stay here. There's plenty of room." Ianto looked up at Jack with pleading eyes. Jack could not refuse him.

"All right. But you know Owain will want to come in too when he finds out." Jack got to his feet and went to the other side of the bed – his, Jack's, side – and gently eased Holly a little away from Ianto so that he could slot Luke in-between them. The boy's eyes were closed and he was asleep as his head hit the pillow. "Now," said Jack, mock seriously, "where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Use the guest room," said Ianto, not really concerned. He was looking down at the sleeping boy, gently stroking his hair.

"Not sure Innyalica would care for me in her bed but I'll tell her it was your suggestion."

"What!?" Jack had Ianto's full attention now.

"Shhh. Innyalica's getting some well deserved sleep right now. She never left this one's side all night." He was sitting on the bed again and joined Ianto in stroking Luke. They both needed the physical contact to reassure themselves he was getting better.

"Could you use one of the children's rooms?" asked Ianto, concerned about Jack now. He had been awake for coming up to two days and even he would need some rest soon. "No, the beds are too small. You could …"

"Don't worry about me," chuckled Jack. "Anyway, I'm used to small beds; remember the one in the Hub?" They shared a smile at the memory. "I'll stretch out on one of the couches when I need to. You're obviously feeling a lot better." He had stopped stroking Luke and moved his hand to cup Ianto's face, his thumb drawing lazy circles on his face. Ianto was starting to lose the blue colour, as was Holly; a sure sign they were recovering.

"I am, thanks to your excellent nursing. I should really be up and helping not lying here." He made no move to get out of bed despite his words. Now he had the children with him, he was content to stay put.

"You will stay there until I say so," warned Jack, looking at him sternly. "Do I have to get the handcuffs out again?"

Ianto laughed softly, "No, I've got a better use for those – when I'm better and the bed isn't so crowded." Jack chuckled again and leant down and kissed his partner.

"I spoke to Rakshal. He's been working as usual and most of your outlets are operating. I've got an update from him which you can see later, when you're feeling up to it."

"It's good of him to keep things going." Ianto was interested but business came a long way down his list of priorities right now.

"I've cancelled Holly's party for tomorrow. All the kids invited have the Blues as well, Reswale is still very ill." Jack was stroking Holly's hair now. "Should I tell her, about her friend?"

"Let's see. What a way to celebrate your birthday," said Ianto, looking over at his daughter. "How long before we can holdthe party? I mean, how long before the outbreak is over?"

"It takes a couple of days for the infectious stage to pass, usually when victims are starting to recover and lose their blueness. But it's another few days before they're are on their feet. You won't feel like doing anything much for a while, the kids may take longer. I don't think we'd be ready for a party until next week at the earliest and you were among the first infected; some people are still going down with it."

"A couple of weeks then?"

"At least. Doug and the public health people in the city are working flat out but it's stretching even their resources. And, of course, it's affecting other places too. Istanbul is badly affected as the carrier, the engineer, passed through the Spaceport." Jack hesitated then added, "There's been a number of deaths in Cardiff."

"Oh no."

"A hundred and thirty seven last time I checked, the majority were children under three. A lot of babies died." He saw Ianto's stricken look and the tears and reached a hand to cup his face again. "We were so lucky Minda was unaffected."

"Don't bring her back until it's safe, Jack, no matter how much I beg you."

"I won't." The two men sat together, sharing the sorrow of so many young lives lost and the relief that their family had survived unscathed.

* * *

_Bit of a sad ending to that chapter, sorry. Things are happier in the next chapter - it's Holly's birthday!_


	22. Getting the Blues IV

_The last part. The family continue to recover and there's a birthday to celebrate ..._

* * *

**Getting the Blues IV**

_- April 4703, Cardiff_

It was dark when Owain woke up. He was out of bed immediately; he never lingered when he could be doing something more interesting. He needed to pee so made for the bathroom and was disappointed to discover that he was not as blue as before. He wondered if there was any way he could keep his blueness and determined to ask Doctor Doug when he came again. Perhaps there was a pill he could take. He debated about washing his hands, worried that the soap would make the blue go even quicker, but the lessons that had been drummed into him over the past five years won out and he washed them. He was reassured when his towel was still white when he had dried his hands; no blue had come off.

He wandered back to his bedroom wondering why it was so quiet in the apartment. He put on his slippers – his feet were chilly – and his robe and went to explore. He went first to Luke's room but that was empty: no brother and no nurse. That explained the strange snores from the guest room, he thought. Next he tried Holly's room but she was gone too. He remembered lunch when she had been in Tad's bed. Was she still there? Was Luke there as well? Full of righteous indignation that he had been left out, he ran into the living area and collided with his dad. He fell backwards onto his bottom.

"Careful, tiger," said Jack, holding out his hands to help the boy to his feet. "Where are you running to so fast?"

"Holly and Luke aren't in their rooms. Are they with Tad?" he accused. He was standing with his hands on his hips frowning in disapproval.

"Yes, they are. Luke's still not very well and Holly and Tad are tired too. It's only you that's feeling so well." He saw that this pleased the boy, Owain always liked being special.

"Oh. They going to be all right?"

"They'll be fine. But for now we need to give them some peace and quiet. I was going to get something to eat, are you hungry?"

"Yes, I could eat a horse," Owain boasted. He had worked out that with everyone else ill he had his dad all to himself. He planned to make the most of that fact.

"I don't think Glonnix knows how to cook a horse. Shall we ask her?" laughed Jack, taking Owain's small hand in his.

"I 'spect a horse would cook like a pig or a sheep. Or a cow, it'd be just like a cow," said Owain conversationally as they walked. "What does it taste like?"

"Don't know."

"Like a cow, I 'spect." They entered the kitchen and Owain ran over to Glonnix who was at the stove. "Are you cooking a horse?" he asked.

"Why would I cook a horse when pork casserole is so much tastier?" She was used to small boys having raised two of her own and their questions never fazed her.

"Is that what we're having, casserole?" She nodded, smiling at his enthusiasm. "Yummy!"

"Sounds and smells fabulous, as always. How long until it's ready?" asked Jack. he was standing beside her enjoying the savoury aroma of the meal cooking.

"It's about ready now."

"I'll go and see if Ianto and the children are awake. They may want to eat with us."

"We going to eat in the bedroom again?" asked Owain. It had been fun eating in there instead of in the kitchen and he would quite like to do it again.

"I'm not sure. You stay here and help Glonnix." As he left the room he heard her instructing the boy where to find the napkins. In the main bedroom, he found Holly sitting up. She looked much better, alert and interested in her surroundings. "Hey, gorgeous. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks." She reached up and hugged him as he stooped to kiss her forehead.

"Me too," came from Luke. He was awake and looking at Jack though still lying down.

"That's good to hear, pumpkin." He leaned over and kissed the boy.

"Can I have one of those?" asked Ianto. He had woken when Jack entered and heard the exchanges.

"Only if you're feeling better too," laughed Jack, leaning over the children to plant a kiss on his partner's lips.

"I am now," smiled Ianto.

"I came to see if any of you wanted dinner. Glonnix has a casserole that's just about ready."

"I hungry," said Luke, pushing against Holly to lever himself up.

"Me too," agreed Holly, putting an arm round her little brother and letting him rest against her. They had been chatting for a little while, quietly so as not to wake their tad, and she knew he was not properly better yet.

"I think I could eat something," said Ianto.

"Do you want to come to the kitchen or shall we bring dinner here?" asked Jack.

"Here!" cried Holly and Luke joined in. Ianto nodded his agreement.

"Okay. Sit yourselves up and we'll bring it in."

"I need the bathroom," said Holly, pushing back the covers. Jack stayed in the room while she, Luke and finally Ianto used the bathroom. He helped Holly and Ianto who were unsteady on their feet and carried Luke. When the three were back in bed, Jack set off for the kitchen.

The meal was livelier than lunch as the whole family was so much better. Glonnix joined them and they all chatted and laughed at Owain's antics. He was in fine form and showed off for his captive audience. When everyone was full, those in bed settled down to either sleep or watch the vid-cast. Owain joined them for a bit, sitting under the covers on his tad's knee. When he got bored, he left the bedroom in search of his dad. He found Jack at his desk in the office.

"What you doing?" he asked. Owain came and stood beside Jack's chair, pushing against his dad's knee and peering at the screen.

"I'm making a banner. You can help." Jack smiled down at his son. While he had never been seriously worried about his family – well, except maybe Luke – he was relieved they were all recovering so well. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"What for?"

"For Holly. It's her birthday tomorrow, remember?" He was determined that Holly would have a celebration even it was limited to family only.

The two put their heads together and spent the next hour and a bit happily making a banner and other decorations. In the end they had a large banner that read 'Happy Birthday Holly' in bright blue letters - the colour had been Owain's idea – and a smaller one reading 'Seven Today'. There were also cards – it was a family tradition to make them – which Jack and Owain signed on behalf of everyone else. Jack took the presents from their hiding place in a cupboard and with Owain's enthusiastic help, made sure they were labelled and adorned with decorative flourishes. When all was done, Jack sat in the living area and took Owain on his knee and started telling him a story about fighting aliens.

Glonnix found them there and said good night; she was going back to her suite. Innyalica popped in a while later, much refreshed for her sleep but alarmed when she couldn't find Luke. Reassured that all the patients were well on the way to recovery, she decided to return to base and check in with Doug Forsyth. She would come back early in the morning unless Jack called. Owain was not a bit tired, so he and Jack played games on the vid-screen and got silly together.

When the boy was finally yawning, around ten o'clock, Jack took him into the main bedroom and settled him on a chair which was large enough for him to lie down. The boy had insisted on sleeping in there; he wasn't going to miss out. Checking Ianto and the other children were asleep, Jack took the opportunity to hang the banners around the room. Then, yawning himself, he changed into a sleep suit and lay down on the couch with a cover over him. He didn't want to leave his family even though he would have been more comfortable in the guest room. Very soon, the whole family was asleep.

-ooOoo-

Luke woke first the following day and was greatly surprised to find himself in his fathers' bed being cuddled by Holly. He eased himself free of her arms and poked his head out of the covers and looked round. He was in bed with Holly and Tad. Owain and Dad were asleep on the furniture. Above the bed hung a banner with writing on it and he saw another near the door to the bathroom. This was all very odd. He felt thirsty and spotted the juice on the bedside table so slipped from the covers, crawling to the foot of the bed to get off. He stood up and felt a bit funny, like he was going to fall down again, but held onto the bed until he felt better. Then he padded round the bed to the juice.

"Pumpkin?" came a low voice. Luke turned but he felt funny again and fell down. Jack was beside him immediately, picking him up and holding him close. "Are you all right?"

"My head feels funny," said Luke surprised but not alarmed, "and my legs won't work right." He snuggled into Jack's arms.

"That's because you've been ill but you'll soon be running around again." Once again, Jack was pleased he did not sleep heavily. The boy's slight movements had alerted him and roused him from a doze. "Did you want some juice?"

"Umm." Luke drank from the glass his dad poured for him, enjoying the fresh, cool liquid. "What's those?" he asked, pointing to the banners. He was quite happy to stay in his dad's arms and didn't protest when Jack walked back to the couch.

"They're banners for Holly. It's her birthday today. She's seven years' old." Jack sat back on the couch, his legs up on the seat, and put the boy on his knee. It was still too early to wake the others and Luke didn't look sleepy. "You sit here with me and we can talk, as long as we whisper."

"Okay." Luke snuggled some more and got comfortable leaning back against his dad. "Tell me story." Jack did just that, making one up about various animals which he was sure would keep the boy amused.

The rest of the family woke one by one. Ianto stirred first, reaching automatically to find Jack but instead encountering a smaller form. Wide awake, he looked closely and realised it was Holly and the events of the previous days came flooding back. It was then he realised Luke was missing and he sat up, looking round until he spotted the boy with Jack on the couch. They waved at him, Luke putting a finger to his mouth and saying 'Shhh' in a loud whisper. Ianto lay back and then saw the banners and smiled; it was Holly's birthday. Owain was next awake, almost rolling off the chair with his energetic stretching. He went to join Luke and Jack, slotting himself neatly under the covers. And lastly, the birthday girl herself woke up and was surprised to see the banners and astounded when the rest of her family chorused 'Happy Birthday' as she sat up.

After breakfast round the kitchen table, the invalids retired to various bathrooms to wash before dressing. Holly and Ianto were still a bit wobbly on their feet but got around by hanging onto walls and furniture. Owain was fine, of course, and was running around getting in everyone's way. Luke was still weak and Jack handed him to Innyalica – who had returned to check on them all - to bathe and dress; the boy was determined to stay up for at least a little while longer. Doug Forsyth found the family in the living area and after a quick examination of them all, pronounced them fit and not infectious but cautioned them to stay indoors and not to try to do too much for the next few days.

Jack slipped out as Doug and Ianto were talking and came back in with Minda in his arms. Behind him came Konni pushing the cot. Ianto immediately reached for the baby and he and Holly crooned over her as she lay passively staring up at them. The boys made a beeline for Konni and hugged her legs. She picked Luke up, seeing he was wobbly, and held him close while listening to Owain's account of the past couple of days and again admiring his still blue tummy. She settled on the couch opposite Ianto and Holly, the boys with her.

"I think my job here is done," said Doug to Jack. "They'll be fine now and back to their normal colour soon. Just keep an eye on Luke for the next day or so."

"We will. Thanks for all your help. And for yours," he said to the nurse who was leaving them, "we couldn't have managed without you."

"My pleasure." Innyalica smiled, looking at the family gathered around. "Bit different to seven years ago," she observed. That started Ianto reminiscing about Holly's arrival to her embarrassment and her brothers' joy. It was on a wave of laughter that Doug and the nurse made to leave.

Owain, seeing this ran over. "Doctor Doug, I got a question." He pulled on the man's tunic and got him to bend down. "Can I stay blue please?" he whispered into the man's ear.

"'Fraid not, son, you'll be back to normal tomorrow."

Owain's face fell. "Can I take a pill?" Doug shook his head, amused at the boy's mournful expression. "Oh." Owain went back to the couch, dragging his feet.

Jack said goodbye to the pair and then went to the office and retrieved Holly's presents and cards. He collected Glonnix from the kitchen and the two of them came into the living area singing 'Happy Birthday' and the rest of the family joined in, finishing just as Jack put the gifts down on the coffee table in front of Holly. She had a wonderful time opening them all. She already knew about the need to postpone the party and was resigned to that. As her tad had pointed out, she wanted to be well so she and her friends could enjoy it properly and this way she'd get to celebrate on two days.

"I have another surprise for you," said Jack.

He turned on the screen and played a recording he had prepared. One by one her friends appeared and wished her a happy birthday. They were all different shades of blue and Holly laughed at how odd they looked. The final message was from Reswale who was still ill but over the worst; her mother had insisted she was well enough to be included. Holly got a bit weepy when she saw her friend and Jack hugged her close until she recovered.

The rest of the day passed in gentle pursuits. Luke was persuaded to take a nap when Minda went down and Konni then took Owain to the playroom; the subsequent noises indicated they were in the middle of a boisterous game. Glonnix made a tour of the house changing bedding again and Holly took her gifts to her room and stayed there for a while, lying on the bed and looking at them. This left Jack and Ianto to sit on the couch and relax in one another's arms.

"That recording was a fantastic idea," said Ianto, leaning back against Jack. "At least Holly was able to see her friends."

"Reswale didn't look too good."

"No," Ianto said quietly. "Did Luke look like that, when he was bad?"

"Just about." They were silent for a long time, thinking of what might have been. "He's fine now though, especially as Konni is back to dote on him."

"It was so good of her to protect Minda like that and of Glonnix to come in when she did. They are so good to us."

"They're family," said Jack firmly.

"Yes they are. We are so lucky, Jack, so very lucky."

Ianto turned to look at his partner and they smiled and kissed, happy with one another and their children.

* * *

_So they're all well again and Minda's back too. More stories soon._


	23. Snap!

_After the last story, here's something a bit lighter._

* * *

**Snap!**

_- October 4700, Cardiff_

Taking three children on the teleport was never easy. Taking them when two were over excited was all but impossible. Of course, when Ianto had planned this trip Konni was going to be with them but she had come down with a stomach bug and was with her parents being coddled back to health. It was not that Ianto objected to her being ill, he just wished she had picked a better time.

"Holly, keep hold of Owain's hand please!" said Ianto. They were at a main teleport station and there was a large crowd. The Welshman had a dread of the boy running off and being teleported to another part of the city. He'd never be able to find him if that happened.

"I'm trying. He won't let me." Holly looked up at her tad with a martyred expression. It wasn't her fault the boy was such a fidget.

"Owain, hold you sister's hand!" snapped Ianto. He was holding Luke's carrying cot which was awkward in the crush of people. He glared at Owain who sighed heavily and took Holly's hand. "Thank you."

The queue of people moved forward and it was their turn. Ianto bundled the children onto the correct pad with him, holding onto Owain with his free hand just in case, and they made the jump. Relieved, Ianto hustled the children to one side out of the way of other people and took his bearings. This way, he decided, and led his little troupe down a side street. They were in the commercial sector and the business premises were trim and neat. Half way down the street, he found the building he was looking for: among the businesses based here was Tarquin Photography.

"In here," he said, ushering Holly and Owain through the door and into a foyer where other people were sitting in chairs scattered around the space.

"Good afternoon, sir." The receptionist looked up and smiled brightly. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we have an appointment with Tarquin Photography. The name is Jones, a family portrait." He stood before the desk, keeping a wary eye on Owain who was looking at a large display of photographs. They looked as if they would topple over with the slightest knock and Owain was not known for being careful.

Holly was beside her tad, smiling up at the young female receptionist. "We're having our picture taken," she announced. "For Dad. It's for his birthday."

"That's enough, Holly." The girl was far too willing to impart personal information to anyone she met. "Please keep an eye on Owain." She huffed and puffed but went off to her brother.

"I'll tell Tarquin you're here. It'll only be a few minutes, if you'd like to take a seat." The receptionist indicated some comfortable chairs and disappeared through a door.

Ianto pushed the cot over to the chairs and sank down in one. He checked four month old Luke and judged he'd wake soon, just on cue. Then he looked across to where Holly and Owain were playing hide and seek or maybe tag around a substantial unit. At least they couldn't knock that over. A few minutes later, Owain came running to his tad. He was not quite three but a stocky little lad and the image of his dad. Ianto put a hand out to stop the boy banging into Luke's cot and waking him up prematurely.

"Careful, sweetheart. Come and sit on my knee," he coaxed.

"No! Wanna run!" The boy took off. Ianto noticed the boy's jacket lying on the floor; Owain had clearly wriggled out of it and thrown it to one side. Sighing, Ianto went over and picked it up,

As he sat down again, he looked over at Holly. The girl was studying the photographs on the display, hands behind her back and head tilted to one side. She looked grown up for her six and a half years in her red dress and shoes with a red ribbon in her dark curly hair. "These people are very ugly," she announced loudly.

"Holly!" Ianto remonstrated.

"They are. Look at this baby, it's not as pretty as Luke." She was pointing to a large photograph and even from a distance Ianto could see it well. Privately he agreed with her but he was not going to say so.

"Don't be rude, Holly. Now come and sit down, please." He patted the chair beside him and she came over, dragging her feet. Owain ran up beside her and bashed into her. She pushed him away rather too hard and he fell over knocking his head which set him crying. "Holly, go and sit down!" exclaimed Ianto as he went to Owain, picking him up and trying to quieten him. Ianto went back to the chairs where Holly was sitting, looking mutinous. She was kicking the legs of the chair with her feet.

"It's not my fault. He knocked into me," complained the girl, her bottom lip protruding. "You always blame me. It's not fair!"

"You didn't have to push him so hard," said Ianto over Owain's crying. The boy had not hurt himself, just been shaken up. "Shhh, sweetheart, it's all better now," he soothed, rocking Owain. "Here, I'll kiss it better." Luke decided to wake up and his soft cries for attention joined those of his brother.

The receptionist chose that moment to reappear and took in the family. The harassed father, sulky daughter and the crying son and baby: Tarquin was going to have his work cut out with this lot. "If you'd like to come this way," she said. "Shall I take the cot for you?"

"Please." Ianto felt so embarrassed. The other people in the foyer were watching him as he carried the still crying Owain and pulled a reluctant Holly by the arm. Luke's cries were becoming more insistent as they entered the photographer's studio.

The next half hour was one Ianto never wanted to have to repeat. Holly was uncooperative, Owain was characteristically awkward and Luke needed coddling to regain his usual sunny nature. The photographer, Tarquin, was used to children and was as patient as he could be in arranging the three children in a group. Holly was sat in a chair with Luke in her arms and Owain standing at her side. At least, Owain was supposed to stand there. He had other ideas and kept darting off only to be dragged back by Ianto. Finally, his patience wearing thin and time running out, Ianto took the boy to one side and squatted down in front of him.

"Owain, listen to me. The photographer is going to take a picture and we are going to give it to Dad for his birthday. If you don't do as you're told and stand still you won't be in it. It'll just be Holly and Luke and I'll have to tell Dad that you're not in it because you were naughty. Is that what you want?"

The boy's lip trembled and he shook his head. He would anything for his dad. "No," he said.

"Then come and stand by Holly."

Tarquin worked fast once the boy stayed still and took as many shots as he could. He tried a couple of other poses and managed to have a dozen or so shots that contained all the children where they were at least trying to smile. Ianto glanced at the final shots, thinking there were maybe one or two that would be suitable. Thanking Tarquin, Ianto gathered up the children and left the building. He was exhausted and the thought of the four teleport jumps filled him with horror. Holly was still sulking and Owain was tired and wanting to be carried. Ianto decided enough was enough and used his comms to call a hire flivver to take them back home.

-ooOoo-

The next morning, when Jack had gone to work, Ianto sat at his desk and reviewed the photographs Tarquin had taken. The message with the full set had arrived overnight and there were fourteen in all. Ianto had to pick one to be enlarged and printed. He didn't like any of them much but recognised that under the circumstances it was a miracle Tarquin had got any at all. Rejecting the worst, Ianto decided there were two that would do. He printed these off and went to find Konni who had recovered from her bug and was back at work.

"What do you think of these?" asked Ianto, passing them to her. He had found her in the playroom with the boys and he sat on the floor and watched Owain with his toys; the boy was in a much better mood today. Luke was lying nearby looking up at a mobile with intense concentration.

"They're very nice," said the nanny, her tone belying her words.

Ianto sighed. "I know they're not, Konni, it's all right. But they really are the best of the bunch. Which do you think Jack would like?"

"W'as that?" asked Owain, only now seeing that Konni was looking at something. He ran over and hung on her arm. "Is me!" he cried, pointing.

"That's right, poppet. And who else?" She was buying time. She thought the photographs were awful. The children were posed and in their best clothes, looking stiff and nothing like their natural selves.

"Holly, Luke." Owain pointed again. He didn't connect the photographs with the events of the day before which were long forgotten.

"Well done." She patted the boy's arm and he was off back to his toys. "I think this one," she said, handing the least worst to Ianto. She knew that her employer was keen on the idea of a photograph and didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"That was the one I preferred too, though I don't like it much." He grinned at her ruefully. "Thanks anyway. I'll go and order it."

-ooOoo-

The following morning, Ianto was in the kitchen making a coffee when Konni came to see him. "The baby's asleep and I managed to get Owain down for a nap too," she said as she came into the room. "Do you have a moment?"

"Umm, I was just taking a break. Would you like a coffee?"

"Please."

They settled at the table, mugs in front of them and he looked at the nanny expectantly. "How can I help?" he asked.

"Actually, I think I may be able to help you." She pushed some papers over to him. "Take a look at these."

Ianto looked at the papers and saw photographs of the children. One had Owain and Holly peering into Luke's cot, all with smiles on their faces. Another was of Holly with Owain on her knee and Luke on Owain's with the children's happy, smiling faces in a vertical line. Yet another showed all three on a couch in a heap with Holly at the back and Owain and Luke in front of her. In all there were nine photographs and all of them far surpassed those taken by the professional. The children were happy and relaxed, in natural poses and in their own home.

"Konni, how?" was all Ianto could say.

"I was sure we could do better than those you showed me. The children were in such a good mood yesterday afternoon we played photographers and I snapped these. They're not professional, I know, but .."

"No, they're so much better. These are wonderful, Konni, truly. Jack would love one of these, not that monstrosity in the office." The photograph had arrived and looked even worse in the larger size. "May I use one of these?"

"Of course, that's why I took them. If you think they're good enough."

"They are, Konni, they are. To think I dragged the kids all the way to that studio and I could have just asked you! Thank you." He squeezed her arm and smiled broadly. "Now which is your favourite?"

-ooOoo-

Three days later, Jack received his birthday presents and among them was a framed photograph of the children. Luke is on the floor, legs and arms waving and a broad toothless grin on his face as Holly and Owain tickle him. It was natural and unposed, you couldn't see the whole of Holly's face, but it captured a moment of fun in the lives of the Jones children. Jack adored it on sight and hung it on his office wall.

Jack changed the photographs in his office many times over the following years as the children grew but the one taken by Konni always remained in its place. Over fifty years later it's still there and looks likely to be for many years to come.

* * *

_Did you like it? Do let me know, I adore reviews!_


	24. My Dad

_Another extract from Luke's autobiography_

* * *

**My Dad**

_Extract from the autobiography of Universally renowned chef, Luke Jones._

Whenever I talk about my family everyone wants to know about Dad. I may have a soccer star for a brother and one of Earth's most successful businessmen for a tad but their fame is as nothing beside my immortal Dad. Interestingly, while my friends and colleagues want to know about Dad they aren't so keen to meet him. There is still a wariness surrounding him, not surprising when he's held a position of such prominence and responsibility for so very many years. However, once they do meet him everything changes.

An example of this which stands out in my memory concerns the time I took Sanvi home. Sanvi and I were twelve, slogging through classes every day never higher than the middle of the rankings and with a shared loathing for history. This brought us together in mutual misery and we became firm friends. Like all my other classmates, she knew who my Dad was but she didn't make a big deal about it which was refreshing.

The one weekend she spent with us at Ogmore was a disaster. My fathers encouraged us to bring friends home - they loved having a house full of kids - and I'd brought other friends from time to time. The reason Sanvi was invited was first and foremost to swot up for a history test on the following Monday and also because I was feeling the first stirrings of attraction to the gentler sex and fancied her. I have a photograph taken of us at the time and while I was thin and lanky, she was petite with rich auburn hair that hung around her shoulders and a pert nose that turned up at the end. I adored that nose and wanted nothing more than to kiss it but was far to shy to attempt it.

When we met Tad all was perfectly fine; he always put people at their ease and asked the usual questions all parents ask about her family and classes. Then he left us to our own devices to chase after Minda who was refusing to get ready. Sanvi accepted it when Owain, a grown up fifteen, barely acknowledged our presence considering himself too old to give us any consideration and anyway far to busy talking soccer with his friend Nilson who was also staying for the weekend. The flivver ride was nerve-wracking as Tad was at the controls. We kids had learnt to stay quiet and hold on tight whenever we flew with him. After bouncing and rattling about we landed with a thud that made our teeth rattle. Every time we reached Ogmore safely we heaved a huge sigh of relief.

At the house, poor Sanvi had barely got over the ride when she discovered she had to open doors and climb stairs but adapted quickly after banging into the doors a few times, to Owain and Nilson's considerable and loud amusement. She and I were sitting on the steps outside the front door after supper when Dad appeared. It was quite normal for him to arrive late and I thought nothing of it.

"Pumpkin, how was the trip down?" He dumped his ever-present bags of work and grinned down at us. He trusted us to Tad's flying skills but always had an air of surprise that we'd arrived safely.

"Dad, you promised to call me Luke," I protested, flushing with the first wave of embarrassment but much worse was to come. (Incidentally, Dad still calls me 'pumpkin'.)

"But I like 'pumpkin', pumpkin," he countered, ruffling my hair. "Don't you think it suits him?" he asked Sanvi.

"I suppose," the poor girl muttered. She was staring fixedly at Dad as if he was going to sprout a second head at any moment.

"See, your girlfriend likes it."

"She is not my girlfriend," I protested, blushing now. I wanted her be but having it said out loud? I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me. However, when Dad is in a teasing mood there is no stopping him and he was on a roll.

"Oh, so you're not spoken for, young lady. I'm Captain Jack Harkness, who are you?" He turned on that huge grin of his and cupped her cheek with his hand. She didn't stand a chance. She moved her mouth, opening and shutting it like a fish, but no words came out.

"Dad! This is Sanvi, from classes." I looked over my shoulder hoping that Tad would appear and rescue us; no such luck. This was the first time Dad had hit on one of my friends. I knew he was only playing about but I was easily embarrassed at that age and this was a girl I fancied myself.

"Sanvi, what a lovely name. Just right for such a lovely girl." He had his gaze fixed on her now and she was still doing the thing with her mouth but was also staring at him like a rabbit transfixed by a predator.

"Thought I heard the flivver," came from behind us. Tad, our rescuer! He raised an eyebrow and Dad gently kissed Sanvi on the cheek and then bounded up to Tad, greeting him with a hug and huge kiss, hands wandering over Tad's body. Such displays were commonplace between them but my dawning adolescence made it excruciating to watch especially when I had vague dreams of doing something similar with Sanvi.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind me as I ran down the grass to the beach, not looking back until we were a safe distance away. Dad and Tad were stood on the porch, still in one another's arms, looking after us and I could see Dad's grin as he waved. "I'm sorry," I muttered to Sanvi, turning my back on my embarrassing parents and kicking at the gravel.

"Your Dad, he's gorgeous," she murmured, looking over her shoulder again but they had gone inside. My mortification was complete; Sanvi fancied Dad!

The rest of the weekend was one long agony as she took every opportunity to be with Dad, inventing reasons to hang around him and laughing too hard at his jokes. When we were alone all she wanted to do was talk about him. On our last day, she used the history test to get him to talk of the Rewdellicamos Treaty which he had helped forge several centuries earlier and I was forced to sit and watch her fawn on him while I hid my hurt by making copious notes. (One good thing came out of that, I came top in the history test the next day which surprised my teacher almost as much as me!) Needless to say, my friendship with Sanvi was never the same again and despite her entreaties I didn't invite her back to Ogmore. Our friendship survived for a year or so but my romantic dreams were never fulfilled.

You'll have noted the casual way I was able, in those earlier paragraphs, to refer to 'my immortal Dad' and the fact he was around centuries ago. Most people find that strange but his uniqueness has never bothered me. I learnt about it when I was not quite four years old and perhaps that helped; most kids are pretty accepting of whatever they're told at that age. I know that Holly, who was nine when she was informed found it much harder to accept. The reason Owain and I were told – we were informed together – was the arrival of Carillys, Dad's great-granddaughter from a previous marriage, back on Earth after over ten years away preparing and settling a new colony world. She and Dad were close and he wanted us to meet and get to know one another without having to maintain a fiction about her relationship to us.

On the great day, Owain and I were called from the playroom in the Cardiff apartment by Tad and taken to the office where Dad was waiting for us. My first thought was that I had done something wrong and was about to be told off. I held tightly to Tad's hand, tears not far away admiring my older brother's bravery in running ahead. In the office, Dad was pacing up and down and stopped suddenly when he spotted us. Later, of course, I understood he was anxious about how we would take the news. With Holly's reaction fresh in his mind - she had become wary and distant for a few weeks – he naturally wondered how we boys would respond to his announcement. I have spoken about that momentous meeting with Owain, Tad and Dad over the years since and my memory proved to be accurate. It went like this.

"Come in, boys. Sit down here, I want to talk to you," said Dad, indicating the couch. My fears redoubled and I clung even tighter to Tad, tears escaping my eyes. Tad sat down next to a restless Owain and took me on his knee.

"It's all right, Luke. Dad just wants to tell you something, something important. He's not going to tell you off." Tad's reassurances helped a bit and I hiccupped as I controlled my tears.

"What is it, Dad? What's going on?" Owain at six was looking up at Dad, adoration clear in his face.

Dad sat on the coffee table in front of us, elbows resting on his knees. "I wanted to explain about Carillys. You know she's coming home in a couple of days."

"Yes!" grumbled Owain. "Why can't I come to meet her? Why are you taking Holly and not me?" he protested. He crossed his arms and glared at Dad, angry at not being included in the trip to Istanbul.

"We've explained that," said Tad, "you're not old enough. Now listen to what Dad has to say and stop sulking."

"Carillys is a relation of mine, part of my family," started Dad again. I couldn't understand then why he was speaking so slowly but now I realise he was choosing his words with care. "She's Goran's daughter, who've you've met many times." We had met him. He and his wife Annese stayed with us at Ogmore a few times every year and we had visited their home too. They were a self-contained and private couple who I never found it easy to love but they were always kind to me as a child and I liked them.

"Yes, Dad, we know." Owain was still staring at Dad, puzzled now. I had a thumb in my mouth and was watching quietly.

"Well, what you don't know is that Goran is my grandson and Carillys my great-granddaughter. You see, I've lived a very long time and have had families before you."

"How long?" demanded Owain.

"Hundreds of years, thousands of years. You see, boys, I can't die." He paused and looked at us. I think that was the first time I saw him unsure of himself and anxious and that unsettled me more than what he was saying.

"Not ever?" I asked in the silence. Owain's mouth was hanging open as he stared at Dad.

"Not ever, pumpkin. I've lived for thousands of years and I'm going to live for thousands more. There's no one else like me and that's hard to …"

"Am I?" interrupted Owain, face shining with hope. "Am I going to live forever too? And Luke and Holly and Minda?"

Dad laughed then, welcoming my brother's unambiguous response. "No, you're not. Only me." Owain's face fell. "You wouldn't want to, tiger, believe me."

Dad looked sad then so I scrambled off Tad's knee and onto his, wrapping my arms round his neck. Not to be outdone, Owain jumped up and perched on Dad's other knee, hugging him too. We stayed there as he continued talking, telling us a little about how he came to be immortal with words we boys would understand. I never queried it, just accepted it in the same way I accepted that Tad was a clone. Owain asked a few questions but generally, he was excited by the news. I remember in the days after he'd suddenly rush up to Dad and ask him something about his immortality that had occurred to him. He shared the information he gleaned in this way with me and that was how I learnt that Dad did die but then came back and that he healed quickly. The latter intrigued me and I always hoped he'd have an accident so I could see his bones knit; it was years before I did.

Since then, of course, I have spoken to Dad many times about his unique physiology and come to realise that it is far from a boon. The burden of living for centuries while all those around you die is not one I would like to bear. I admire him for how he copes so well.

_This autobiography, Chef in the Stars, is published by Jones the Book and edited by owner Holly Jones, the author's sister._

* * *

_Did you like it?_


	25. Snowmen and Hurt Feelings I

_This is another story that has grown beyond my original intentions. So here is part one._

* * *

**Snowmen and Hurt Feelings I**

_- November 4698, Wales National Park_

"I don't think you should have him on your knee," said Ianto from his seat at the back of the flivver.

"He's fine. You're helping me fly this thing, aren't you, tiger?" Jack was in the pilot's seat with eleven month old Owain on one knee. The baby was gurgling, delighted with the bright shiny display in front of him. "Now, we press this one here. You going to do it?" asked Jack, guiding the small hand and using it to depress the button.

Behind him, Ianto sighed. There was no talking to Jack when he was in this mood and maybe now wasn't the best time for an argument. They were flying above the trees of the National Park en route for Snowdon, a tourist centre created around the mountain of the same name. The trees and the ground were covered in deep snow which had fallen day after day for the past month all over the UK. In the flivver with Jack, Ianto and Owain were Konni and between them was a miserable Holly.

"Look, poppet, there's a centre. I wonder if it's ours," said Konni to the girl, pointing to a large cluster of buildings round a partially cleared area. She was trying to jolly Holly out of her bad mood without any success.

"Don't care. I want to go home." The girl had her arms crossed and was pulling a face. Ianto put his arm round her and was not surprised when she shrugged him off. "It's stupid."

"It's not stupid, sweetheart. It's going to be a holiday for all of us. Four days in a lovely lodge with lots of things to do." Ianto tried to make it sound appealing to the girl.

"What's the matter with you, Holly?" asked Jack from in front of them. "You are such a misery today. Not like you, eh, tiger?" He was tickling the baby under the chin and getting gurgles and delighted laughter as a reward.

Holly blinked back tears and her head sank down into her chest. Ianto and Konni exchanged a look over the girl's head. They knew why the girl was so miserable and Jack, the cause of it, was oblivious to what he was doing to her.

Holly had accepted the arrival of Owain with little fuss even after so long as an only child. She hadn't doted on him but she had been willing to let her fathers spend time with the baby, especially as her own horizons were expanding at playschool, dance lessons and with new friends. But in the last month or so, as Owain had become more active, Jack had taken to spending more time with him and less with her. It was hardly surprising Holly felt pushed out; she had seen her place taken by her brother and did not like it. Ianto had tackled Jack but not got very far; Jack would be better for a day or two then ignore her again.

Talking to Holly had not helped much either, she was too young to understand, but Konni and Ianto had made sure they spent more time with her, listening to her news and encouraging her in all her activities. Ianto had attended more dance lessons and rehearsals than he could count and lastly, just a few days before, the little show she and her friends had put on. A show Jack had been due to attend but had not. Holly had been devastated by his absence. Ianto had put a good face on it after the performance as they walked back to the suite in the Castle, explaining again how busy Jack was and she had begun to accept it was inevitable. Then, on walking into the suite, they had found Jack laid out on the floor of the living room playing with Owain. Holly had stared and stared and then quietly gone to her room where she had burst into floods of tears convinced her dad no longer loved her.

To say Ianto was angry with Jack was an understatement. He had railed at him for his thoughtlessness, pointing out how upset Holly was at his not attending the performance. Jack had been unrepentant, explaining he had got home just before they had walked in: a meeting had overrun and he had been unable to get to the performance in time. Ianto's anger was assuaged a little but he had put Jack on notice to address the issue immediately if he wanted to keep Holly's love. A contrite Jack had gone to Holly and seen how upset she was. They had talked and hugged and the girl had been mollified and Ianto had thought Jack had learnt his lesson; not so. Here they were, only days later, and he was preferring Owain to Holly again.

"Could you take him, Konni?" asked Jack, swinging round to hand the baby back to her. "We'll be landing in a few minutes." He passed over Owain and then turned back to the controls without a word to his daughter. The same little girl who just a few weeks ago would have been the one to help pilot the craft. Ianto hugged her to him, determined that this issue had to be addressed once and for all, he just wasn't sure what more he could do to get through to Jack.

The flivver landed on the communal pad and porters hurried out to open the doors and help the guests disembark. They had decided to book a serviced lodge in a tourist centre for the extra facilities it offered the whole family. Once outside, the biting cold struck them and they huddled into their warm coats. Konni made sure the baby was secure in his enclosed and heated carrying cot while Ianto pulled up Holly's hood and checked she had on her gloves. Jack secured the vehicle and handed it over to be parked. They were led to their lodge, set back among the trees and reached by a long walkway swept clear of snow. The porters came behind with the luggage.

-ooOoo-

An hour later they had settled in. Holly had gone to her room and stayed there, listening to a book disc and Konni was changing Owain before putting him down for a nap. Ianto seized the opportunity.

"Jack, let's go for a walk before lunch." Ianto was putting on his coat and gloves as he walked up to his partner who was sprawled in a chair in front of the open fire.

"You're kidding! We've only just arrived, can't we relax for a while?"

"No. Come on, here's your coat." He held out Jack's greatcoat and the hat and gloves Holly had given him as a Christmas present three years before. The Welshman stood over Jack until he was on his feet. "Konni, we won't be long."

"That's fine. I can manage." She smiled, knowing exactly what was going to happen and thinking it long overdue.

Ianto led the way out into the cold and took a track into the woods. He walked fast and heard Jack's footsteps behind him but didn't wait for him. He wanted to be well away from the lodge and other holidaymakers when they started to talk. Behind him he heard Jack run to catch up.

"What's the rush, Ianto? Thought this was supposed to be a walk not a route march," he complained.

They were far enough away from the lodges now so Ianto turned and faced his partner. "This is not a walk, Jack Harkness. This is me getting you somewhere where I can shout at you as loud and long as I need to make you see sense."

Jack stood watching the younger man, suddenly wary. Ianto was cross no, he amended, Ianto was angry, very angry. Thinking back over the past few hours, Jack wondered what had brought this on and decided it must have been having Owain on his knee. Ianto was over-protective of the children and had probably been scared the boy would be hurt. As if Jack would hurt their son. He was delighted with Owain who was turning into just the sort of boy Jack liked; adventurous and curious. And above all he looked like Jack. What was there not to like?

"Look, I know I shouldn't have done it but he wasn't in any danger. I had full control of the flivver at all times." Jack smiled at Ianto, one of his best 'let's forget this and make up' smiles and reached a hand to him. He was surprised when it was brusquely knocked aside.

"This is nothing to do with the ride here, you imbecile! Have you forgotten you have two children? I have told you and told you but will you listen!? You've ignored Holly for weeks now and she's hurt, upset and miserable. If you don't do something about it, right now, you'll lose her forever just like you did all those other children before her."

"Oh come on! If this is still about missing that show of hers, I explained to you and to her. And I have not ignored her, I took her for a walk only yesterday." Jack was starting to get angry himself although right at the back of his mind, in the tiny place where his conscience resided, there was a small voice agreeing with Ianto.

"You took her for a walk all right. Remember what you said to her? No? Well I do and I know she does too. You said to her, 'Let's go for a walk, Holly, I have nothing better to do until Owain wakes up'. How do you think that sounded? Would you like me to say that to you? You all but told her that she's second best!" Ianto was standing toe to toe with Jack and had to stop himself hitting the other man, he was so angry.

"That's not what I meant."

"It doesn't matter what you meant, Jack! Do you really not understand how Holly feels right now? How you saying things like that just drive the knife in deeper?" He looked at Jack's puzzled face and realised that he didn't, he really hadn't thought how Holly would feel. The anger left Ianto to be replaced by pity for this immortal man who still found normal relationships so hard to understand. "Jack, for almost four years you were close to Holly, spending time with her and listening to her. It was so good to see and even when Owain arrived, you still spent time with her. But now, all of a sudden, you have no time for anyone but the baby. You're pushing Holly away and if you're not careful you'll never get her back again."

"It's not like that," Jack began but his voice echoed his growing doubts. He trusted Ianto implicitly and remembered his earlier warnings. Perhaps he should have listened harder, done more. If Ianto said he was in danger of losing Holly then it must be true but he didn't understand what he was doing wrong. "It's just that, well Owain's fun now. I want to do the same things with him that I did with Holly when she was that age."

"And that's good, of course it is. But Holly needs you too, Jack." Ianto had his hands on Jack's arms, smiled and shook his head at him. "You really have no idea, do you?"

"No. I thought I was supposed to be with him. There's not enough of me to go round," he ended plaintively. The sheer ridiculousness of that last statement had Ianto roaring with laughter which Jack thought was wholly inconsiderate. He shrugged out of Ianto's hold and took a pace back, crossing his arms across his chest and watching his partner wipe the tears of mirth from his cheeks. "When you've quite finished …"

"Sometimes, Jack Harkness, you are a fool. You have to make time for both children - and for me. Think about the time you have and use it wisely."

"You mean I have to schedule you all in?" Jack was incredulous.

"If that's what it takes, yes. Look, you're always awake early so be with Holly then."

"I can't, I'm the one who gets Owain up. And I'm at work all day. If I'm late in, I don't even see Holly before she's in bed. You want me to go wake her?"

"No, of course not. And I see the problem, Jack. But there has to be a solution and we're going to find one. Let's think about it." He threaded his arm through Jack's and led him off into the woods for a walk.

-ooOoo-

The lodge was warm and welcoming when, over an hour later, Jack and Ianto entered. They had used the time to discuss how Jack could divide his time and had come up with a few ideas but, for now, the priority was for Jack to use this holiday to reconnect with his daughter. Holly was kneeling at the coffee table drawing on a notepad and Jack, after a look at Ianto, went to sit beside her.

"Hey, love, what's that you're drawing?"

"Picture." She didn't look up, just concentrated on her art.

"May I see?" She shrugged and moved slightly. He looked over her shoulder and smiled. "That's the house at Ogmore, that's very good. And who are the people here?" he pointed to a group of figures standing in front of the building. They were out of proportion, stick thin and purple but he guessed they were the family. "Is that you?"

Holly nodded, "And that's Tad and that's Konni."

"And is this one me?" he asked looking at one that seemed to have a beard.

"No. That's Liki."

"Oh. Where am I then? And Owain?"

She shrugged again. "Not there." At that moment, Jack understood, really understood just how close he was to losing this girl and he made up his mind to do something about it.

Lunch was delivered to the lodge and as they ate they chatted about what they wanted to do. Ianto started to make a list. Jack rolled his eyes and was pleased when Holly saw it and grinned; she didn't like being organised either. It was a small thing but it gave Jack hope that all was not lost between them. When they had finished the meal, Jack went to Owain and gave him a big hug and a kiss then handed him to Konni.

"Holly, get your jacket on. We're going to build a snowman!" He grinned at her.

"We are?" She couldn't hide the surprise in her voice, was her dad really going to leave Owain and play with her? She took the jacket he handed her and struggled to put it on.

"Absolutely and it's going to be the biggest and the best in Wales!" Jack helped do up her jacket, pulled her hood up and ushered her out of the door. He saw Ianto's smiling face before he went into the cold outdoors.

The snowman was growing by the minute. The pair piled snow in a heap and patted and prodded it until it looked the right shape. The body was taller than Holly and Jack had to lift her up to help round off the shoulders. Rolling a ball of snow for the head led to peals of laughter and they were happy and relaxed when Jack fixed it reverently on the body. It had taken almost two hours to get this far and they were hot and tired from their exertions with cold hands despite their gloves.

"I think we deserve a break," said Jack, holding out a hand. "Let's get a drink and think about how we're going to dress our lovely snowman." Holly took his hand willingly and he felt a little thrill of satisfaction that he hadn't had to coax her. He led the girl away from the lodge to the main square where there were restaurants and shops and other facilities. "Let's go in here," he said, leading the way to a small café.

Sitting at a table with mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows, they discussed their snowman and decided it needed a scarf, a hat and some eyes, a nose and a mouth. Holly was bright eyed and chatty and Jack wondered how he could have made her so unhappy. He hadn't meant to but that was no excuse. It was not going to happen again, that much he vowed to himself. He reached across and took her hand in his.

"Holly, sometimes I'm very silly and I do things I shouldn't. I'm really sorry I missed your show and that we haven't had time together lately. I want to do better and if you ever feel I'm not giving you enough attention ever again I want you to come up to me and hit me, hard. Will you do that?"

Holly was solemn. She looked at him steadily then nodded. "How hard?" she asked with the glimmer of a smile.

"Hard enough to make me see sense. Promise, gorgeous?"

"I promise." She was really smiling now.

They left the café shortly afterwards and went to an outfitters and bought a cheap scarf and hat for the snowman. Looking round a shop was a new experience for Holly who had only ever bought items from the e-shopper and she was entranced at being able to see, feel and even try on the goods on display. They made a few additional purchases and had a lot of bags as they trudged back to the lodge. Leaving the bags in the porch, they turned to the snowman and dressed it up, using the buttons they'd bought to make the face. Stepping back, they admired their work in the gathering dusk. Then Jack made a suggestion that had Holly in fits of giggles.

When the door opened and a still giggling Holly fell into the lodge, Ianto looked up and smiled. Something was amusing her and then Jack appeared behind her laden with bags, a grin plastered on his face.

"Bosom," said Jack and Holly giggled even more and fell on the floor. "Bosom, bosom, bosom!" he repeated and laughed as his daughter continued to giggle uncontrollably, rolling on the floor.

"What is going on?" asked Ianto, putting aside his book.

"Look out the window," said Jack, putting the bags on a chair and holding out a hand to pull the still giggling Holly to her feet. Ianto turned and looked at the snowman and saw … a snow-woman. 'She' had an old straw sun hat with flowers on her head and a bright pink scarf round 'her' neck above … large breasts. "We had to put bosoms on our snow-woman to go with the pink scarf."

Holly ran to the window, giggling still. "Dad made them. I told him not to," she said, admiring their handiwork.

"I had to. No self-respecting snowman would have a pink scarf and a hat with flowers on it!" Jack was standing beside them. "I think 'she' looks pretty good."

"It's certainly different," agreed Ianto. "Come here, Holly, let me take your jacket off." He helped her slip her arms out of the sleeves and then saw what she wearing underneath. "What's this?"

"It's my new sweater. Do you like it, Tad? I love it." She ran her hands over the front of the pink sweater which had a large white snowman on it. "Dad's got one too!"

Ianto looked over at his partner and sure enough, Jack was sporting a blue sweater with the same snowman motif. "Very nice."

"We got you one, Tad!" cried Holly, running to the bags. "There's this place called a shop and there's loads of nice things to look at and touch. Here it is!" She pulled out a red sweater and ran back with it to Ianto. "Put it on."

For dinner that evening the whole family wore the snowman sweaters; Konni's was green and Owain's orange. Holly insisted on keeping hers on over her sleep suit after her bath and Ianto let her, so pleased to see her happy again that he'd have agreed to anything. As they were on holiday, she was allowed to stay up later than usual and was content to sit on her tad's knee while Jack held Owain. She had had a wonderful time with her dad and was looking forward to many more.

* * *

_Part two of the story will be coming shortly._


	26. Snowmen and Hurt Feelings II

_The holiday continues …_

**

* * *

**

Snowmen and Hurt Feelings II

_- November 4698, Wales National Park_

When Holly woke the next morning the first thing she saw was her new pink snowman sweater. She scrambled out of bed and went over to it, stroking its wonderful softness. Reluctantly, she left it on the side and put on her robe and slippers before opening the door. It was early but she could hear someone in the main room. As she stepped into the corridor, she realised it was her dad's voice; he was already awake and it sounded like he was talking to Owain. She hesitated but then remembered what he had said the day before and walked out into the main room. Her dad was there, sitting at the table beside Owain in a baby chair.

"Hello," she said, going up to join them but stopping a few paces away. Maybe she wouldn't be welcome.

"Good morning, gorgeous," beamed Jack. "Guess what, it snowed again!"

"How's our snowman?" She rushed to the window and ducked under the blind to look out. He, no, she was still there but there was a layer of snow on her hat and scarf. "She's still there." She emerged from behind the blind and ran back to the table. Sure of her welcome this time, she went right up to her dad.

"That's good. It's still too early for breakfast but you want anything?" He had given Owain a biscuit which was now a disintegrating mush in his hand.

"Juice, please. Got to pee first." She went to the bathroom and when she got back a glass of juice and a biscuit were waiting for her. She sat on the chair next to Owain and drank before biting into the biscuit.

"What do you want to do today, Holly?" Jack asked, wiping some of the mess from around Owain. "There's skating, snowboarding and skiing. And some rides through the woods."

"I want to go to the shop again."

"What!? When there's all these other things to do? You are just like Tad." He was shaking his head at her and pulling faces and she laughed. "Surely you'll come skating with me. I need a pretty partner for dancing on the ice."

"Dancing?"

"Thought that might interest you. We can waltz around to music, how about that?"

"Yes, please. Then can we go to the shop?" She ducked to avoid the wet cloth thrown at her.

Jack needn't have bothered to think of activities to fill their day, Ianto had it all planned out. Over breakfast which Jack cooked, Ianto laid out the schedule. In the morning, they were all going to take a ride in a horse drawn sleigh into the woods to see the wildlife and find out where all the facilities were located. After that, he would look round the shops with Owain before bringing him back for his nap. Jack, Konni and Holly could skate in the outdoor rink and return to the lodge for lunch. After the meal, they would all go to Snow Mountain and toboggan or snowboard or ski until it got dark. After dinner it was bed for the children and time to relax for the adults.

As this accorded with what Jack wanted to do he was content to go along with it but Holly said she wanted to go shopping too. She and Ianto haggled and eventually decided that her shopping trip would be postponed until the next day when he would take her. With the day mapped out, the family finished breakfast and then got washed and dressed in their warmest clothes including the snowman sweaters. For once, Jack swapped his greatcoat for a padded jacket that was more practical. With Owain in a chair strapped to Ianto's back and Holly holding Jack and Konni's hands, they set off for their day.

The carriage ride was wonderful on that bright, crisp morning. They crowded into a small sleigh so they could have it to themselves which meant Owain was on Jack's knee, Holly on Ianto's and Konni squeezed between the two men. The driver took the horses at a good pace and they slid over the snow faster and faster.

"Look, Dad," cried Holly, pointing at the large mountain looming up on their left. This was Snow Mountain, an activity centre where people were already enjoying the various sports available. "That looks wonderful."

"You'll be able to try it all out this afternoon, gorgeous." Jack smiled at the sight of her happy, rosy face. "How are you on snow, Konni?" he asked.

"I used to be quite good at skiing," she admitted, "but I haven't done any for years."

"I don't think it's something you forget," put in Ianto. "I bet you'll be swishing down the piste impressing everyone."

"I'm more likely to fall over," she laughed.

Holly was looking at her tad, mouth open in shock. "Tad, you said a rude word."

"Did I? What did I say?" She whispered in his ear, her gloved hand shielding her mouth. Ianto laughed. "I didn't say that, sweetheart. I said 'piste' which is what the slope that skiers use is called." The others joined in the laughter, even Owain giggled.

The ride continued, past all the facilities and then took a track into the woods. The driver slowed at this point, mainly to give the horses a rest but also so his passengers had the opportunity to see any wildlife that may be about. The silence was absolute, only the snorting of the horses and the swish of the sleigh's runners could be heard. The driver slowed some more and pointed to the left. There were a group of deer at a feed dump which the Park maintained in the bad weather.

"Look, Owain," said Jack softly. "There's some deer, like Bambi." The boy was not interested, the tassel hanging down from the half roof was much more to his liking and he was staring at it in fascination.

Holly stood up to see better, standing between Jack and Konni's legs. "They are like Bambi, Dad," she said in a whisper. Her eyes were wide and when the sleigh started again, she stayed where she was, craning round Jack to keep the deer in sight for as long as possible.

Jack handed Owain to Konni and took the girl on his knee. "Hold on tight, love, don't want you to fall out."

Later in their ride they saw a magnificent stag standing on a ridge, some wild horses with shaggy coats and some winter foxes. The girl was enchanted with it all and when there were no other animals to see, she admired the horses pulling them along. And then the ride was over and they were back in the main square of the tourist centre. Holly went with Ianto to see the horses who had pulled them and was very proud when she was allowed to give them a pat and a carrot each.

By this time, they were all chilly and so went to the café and drank hot chocolate or hot juice punch to warm up. Then they split up as per Ianto's plan. The Welshman took Owain shopping and the others headed for the skating rink. Holly had had a few goes at skating on an indoor rink in Cardiff and the balance she'd learnt for dancing meant she could stay on her feet quite well. The three put skates on then ventured onto the ice. There were quite a few other people so Jack steered them over to a quieter area until they had all found their feet. Jack was a good skater, having learnt many, many years earlier and Konni proved to be excellent. Together, they took Holly between them and towed her around until she was confident enough to go off on her own. They stayed close together but skated separately, Jack circling round Holly and skating backwards which the girl thought was very impressive. Konni showed Holly how to do a few simple movements and soon all three were moving around with skill and at some speed.

The music changed to _The Skaters' Waltz_ and Jack took Holly's hands and danced with her, leading her around the rink and even lifting her off her feet once or twice. Holly was beaming when the music ended and they rejoined Konni.

"Did you see, Konni? Did you see me?" she said.

"I certainly did. You looked really professional, poppet. I took some pictures too." She held the camera so the girl could see the images, Jack looking over her shoulder.

"Can we print one out? Please?" Holly clamoured, looking up at her nanny with pleading eyes.

"'Cos we can. You can show all your friends then." Holly beamed at her, her happiness beyond words to express.

"How about a dance, Konni?" said Jack, holding out a hand. "You be okay on your own for a bit, gorgeous?"

"Yes, you must take Konni. Give me the camera and I'll take a picture of you." After instructions about how to use it, the camera was handed over.

Jack and Konni skated to a lively piece of music and as they realised how skilled the other was, they became more and more adventurous. Jack lifted her a few times, the slight girl light enough to make this easy and their dancing caused quite a stir. Other skaters stopped and watched them and when the music finished there was a ripple of applause which embarrassed Konni and delighted Jack who bowed.

"I got pictures," cried Holly as they came up to her. "You were really good." The pictures were duly admired, even those where Jack's head was missing.

"Time for lunch," announced Jack.

They returned the skates and walked back to the lodge through the main square. Holly was tired from the fresh air and exercise, so Jack gave her a piggy back ride.

-ooOoo-

"Are you sure, Holly? You look tired to me."

"I'm not, Tad, really I'm not. I want to go out." The little girl was determined not to miss a moment of the holiday.

"All right. But we've still got another two days, you don't have to do everything today." Ianto smiled at her enthusiasm, so different to how she was only the day before.

"Are we going then?" asked Jack. He was relaxing before the fire while Konni changed Owain.

"Yes, Dad, come on." Holly ran to him and started pulling on his arm to get him to his feet. He let her succeed and grinned as he was dragged to the pile of jackets and boots.

Fifteen minutes later the family stepped out into the snow again. They took a ride on a horse drawn tram which ran between the main square and Snow Mountain where they stood and surveyed all the different activities they could participate in. Ianto wanted to try the skiing. He had been quite good, back in the twenty first century, and wanted to see if he still had the skill.

"Would you mind if I tried the skiing?" he said. "Just one run to see if I can still do it." He looked across at Jack who smiled. He remembered watching Ianto swish down the slopes when they'd taken a trip to the Rockies and wasn't at all surprised at the request.

"You go and do that, take Konni with you. I'll have the kids for a while."

"I love you." Ianto planted a kiss on Jack's lips and grinned like a child. "Come on, Konni."

"Are you sure? I should be looking after the children," she said.

"Go with him. We'll be fine. And take as long as you like." Jack laughed as Ianto pulled on Konni's arm in his impatience to be off.

"Thank you," said Ianto as the two made for the ski store. All facilities and equipment were included in the price of the lodge and the pair were soon kitted out and off on the ski lift up the mountain. Holly looked after them.

"Where are they going?" She had been too interested in all the wonderful sights and sounds around her to have listened to the conversation.

"Skiing, up there." He pointed to a point way up the mountain. He took her hand and with Owain strapped to his back walked over to the children's play and training area.

"I want to ski," Holly complained, twisting to look over her shoulder. She'd never done it before but was aggrieved at being left out.

"Okay. But you'll have to learn how first, over here."

They had reached the children's area where there were mini ski slopes, sledges and snowboards. Jack registered the kids and he and the children got a communicator each which was attached to their clothes so they could not get lost. Next, Jack got a pod for Owain, a small ovoid on runners for sliding over the snow that was enclosed and heated, and strapped him in to warm up. The baby was quite content for the moment as Jack pulled him behind them to the ski slopes. With Holly kitted out to ski she was put into a safety harness and towed up to the top of the slope with a gaggle of other children. When it was her turn, and after some instruction, she was attached to a wire and gently released to slide down the slope. Despite one wobble, she remained on her feet and was grinning hugely when she reached the bottom.

"Did you like it?" asked Jack.

"Oh yes. Can I go again?"

"Yep. While you're doing that, I'll take Owain to do some sledging. Listen to the instructors and call me when you want to stop." He waved to Holly as she was towed back up to the top of the slope. She was busy chatting to another little girl and hardly noticed him.

Sledging was enormous fun. Jack took Owain out of his pod, pleased the baby was toasty warm again, and settled him in a harness strapped to his front, sat on the sledge and pushed off down the gentle slope. They didn't go particularly fast but the feel of the wind on his face delighted Owain who clapped his gloved hands together all the time. A few more descents and the baby was gurgling away in delight but also getting chilly. Jack put him back in the pod. Glancing at the ski slope, Jack saw Holly was still content, so took the baby to an indoor play area with toys and let him loose. Owain liked the bricks best and was content to watch his dad build towers which he, Owain, could then knock down. After a while, the baby lost his good humour and started to grizzle. Jack lost no time in getting him back in the pod with a bottle of juice which quietened him.

Pulling the baby behind him, Jack walked over to the ski slope. Holly was in the queue to descend and when it was her turn, he saw that she had progressed and was now coming down the slope on her own, without the safety wire. There was snow on her jacket and bottom so Jack assumed she'd fallen once or twice. She didn't this time, she came down gracefully and stopped not far from her dad and brother.

"Well done, gorgeous," cried Jack, startling her. She had not seen him but was delighted he had witnessed her best descent so far; she'd fallen a number of times but had enjoyed it all immensely.

"I love skiing, Dad."

"And you're very good." Holly and her dad turned at the Welsh accented words. Ianto was coming up to join them. "You're a natural."

"Did you see me, Tad, did you?" If she hadn't had skis on her feet she would have been bouncing up and down.

"I certainly did. But it's starting to get dark and time to get back to the lodge."

"Oh no, please, one more?" Holly pleaded.

"Go on, let her. It's well lit." Jack got a hug from Holly for the support and on seeing her tad nod, she was off as fast as she could manage to be towed up the slope one last time. "Have you been enjoying yourself?" Jack asked Ianto, snaking an arm around his partner's waist.

"It was fabulous." The Welshman's eyes were shining as brightly as his daughter's had just moments before. "It was as if I'd never been away." He rested his head on Jack's shoulder. "What about you? What have you been doing?"

"Owain and I have been very busy. We've been sledging and playing with bricks." He glanced down at the pod, pleased Owain had stopped grizzling and was looking up at them solemnly.

"I'll have the kids tomorrow," promised Ianto. "Then you can do whatever you want. Oh, Holly's at the top."

The two men watched Holly as she began her descent, keeping her legs together as she'd been taught and even weaving slightly from side to side as she slid down towards them. They could see the concentration and determination on her face and it worked as she made it to the bottom still upright to the congratulations of her fathers.

"Well done," said Jack, hugging her close. He helped her to remove the skis and special boots, retrieving her own, while Ianto returned Owain's pod.

"Where's Konni?" asked Holly, snuggled under Ianto's arm. She was not sorry to be going back to the lodge, skiing was hard work and her legs ached.

"Still skiing. I told her to stay a bit longer. She's very good." Ianto hugged Holly closer. "But it's back to the lodge for us."

They ran to catch the tram that was about to leave and arrived back in the main square. Holly looked at the shops and their enticing displays but decided she could wait until the following day for a look around them. Ianto gave her a piggy back ride back to the lodge and she clung onto him gratefully, not sure her legs would have carried her all the way up the path. Within a short time, Owain had been put down for a nap and Holly, Jack and Ianto were gathered round the blazing fire with mugs of coffee for the men and chocolate for Holly. They talked about their day and relieved the highlights. So much had happened, the girl wondered how they had managed to pack it all into just a few hours. She was yawning, leaning against her tad's legs as she sat on the floor, when Konni came in, bright and energised from her time on the slopes. She joined them and as the adults talked, Holly quietly dosed off.

"Holly, wake up," said Ianto, leaning down to the child at his feet. He shook her shoulder and she stirred. "It's supper time." The waiters had brought the meal and were laying it out on the table.

"Oh, I must have gone to sleep," said Holly, stretching.

"You've had a very busy day," pointed out Ianto, helping her to stand up. "Go and wash your hands and then we'll eat."

The meal was very welcome to all four of them; they had hearty appetites after all the exercise during the day. Afterwards, Ianto gave Holly a quick bath and dressed her in her sleep suit and robe. She came back into the main room to find her dad playing with Owain on the floor, rolling a ball to him. Holly joined them, laying down alongside Owain and helping him catch the ball and send it back. When Ianto saw them, after clearing up the bathroom, he smiled happily. It seemed the immediate problems between Jack and Holly had been sorted but he was not complacent. The real test would come when they were back in Cardiff and Jack had to fit his parental responsibilities around the demands of Torchwood. However, Ianto allowed, it was a good beginning.

Konni put Holly to bed, gave Owain his bottle and settled him in his cot before retiring to her own room. Ianto sat on the couch with Jack in his arms. They watched the newscast and then put on some background music. It was peaceful and they enjoyed a rare moment of togetherness.

"This is the life," murmured Jack, stroking Ianto's hand which he held. "Kids happy and in bed and you and me relaxing."

"Umm, though I know how it could be even better," Ianto replied teasingly. He ran his free hand over Jack's stomach and eased under his shirt. He found bare flesh and made light stroking movements.

"Oh, that's good." Jack turned his head up to Ianto's and their lips met in a deep and satisfying kiss. "Let's go to bed, Ianto."

"I think that's a great idea," the Welshman agreed, smiling wickedly.

* * *

_Another part of the story to come. There are more hurt feelings ..._


	27. Snowmen and Hurt Feelings III

_Another member of the family has their feelings hurt …_

* * *

**Snowmen and Hurt Feelings III**

_- November 4698, Wales National Park_

The following morning, Jack was sitting in the main room using a portable screen to access his messages and reply to them. He had delegated a lot of his Torchwood responsibilities but some matters still required his personal attention even on holiday. Among the messages were some concerning the new family apartment which was nearing completion and which couldn't come too soon; the suite in the Castle was just too small for the family. It was a luxury to have a bedroom each for the children here in the lodge, especially as it meant he and Ianto did not have to have Owain in with them and could indulge in inventive play, as they had the night before. He was concentrating on the latest news from Cardiff when Holly appeared at his elbow.

"Oh Gods!" he cried, starting and knocking the notepads off his knee. "Where did you come from?"

"My bedroom." She was a very literal girl. "Owain's crying."

"Is he?" Jack listened and heard nothing then his son let out a loud wail. "You're right. I'll go and see to him. You go back to bed, it's still early."

"I'm all awake now," she said as she trailed behind him. "What's the matter with him?" she asked as they entered the baby's room.

"Don't know. Let's see if we can find out." Jack switched off the force field and lifted his crying son out of the cot. He held him close, crooning a tune and rubbing his back. Owain kept crying. "Shhh, tiger, shhh."

"Does he want a bottle? Or a clean nappy?" Holly had pulled over a chair and was standing on it beside the cot looking on. She had been involved in the baby's care and knew quite a lot about his needs.

"Nappy, certainly," agreed Jack, sniffing. "I think some juice may be better than a bottle. Let's change him first." He walked over to the changing area and Holly followed with the chair. She was soon stood on it again overseeing operations.

"Konni doesn't do it like that," she pointed out.

"Well, it's the only way I know," he replied, trying to keep the baby still and manoeuvre the nappy into place. "Can you distract him for me? Make him stop crying, that's a good girl."

Holly took one of the baby's waving hands. "That's enough, Owain. No more crying. If you're very good you can come and see the snow-woman later." Her voice and the closeness of her face, she was leaning over him, attracted Owain and he stopped crying. He reached for her nose and she had to pull back. "Let's sing a song, Owain," she said and started on _Nellie the Elephant _which was a firm favourite.

Jack had the nappy secured and was replacing the sleep suit when Ianto appeared in the room. He was yawning and rubbing his eyes, hair tousled. "Everything all right?" he asked. "I thought I heard Owain."

"You did, Tad. He's quiet now, he likes my singing." Holly beamed at him then went back to singing the chorus of the song, the only part she knew.

"Was that Owain?" asked Konni coming into the room.

"Sorry he woke you all," said Jack, tidying up. "It's early, why don't you all go back to bed."

"Is that okay?" asked the nanny, stifling a yawn.

"Go and get another couple of hours." Jack smiled at her and she left the room then he looked at Ianto and smiled, he looked so young in his dishevelled state. "You too."

"Only if you come with me." The Welshman smiled a secret smile but any promise hidden there was never to be fulfilled.

"And me!" cried Holly, so excited she almost fell off the chair.

"Careful, cariad." Ianto put out a hand to steady her. He grimaced at Jack; she was not to be denied. "All right, you too." He picked her up and with Jack and Owain following they returned to the main bedroom and all settled in the large bed. Holly propped herself up between her fathers and chatted on and on about all she wanted to do that day. Jack and Ianto listened and played with Owain who drank some juice before crawling among the three of them.

The plans for the day were again outlined over breakfast; Ianto had it worked out to the last minute and the family decided not to argue. Accordingly, Jack and Holly went to the funfair near Snow Mountain and rode all manner of roller coasters. They had become a fad in the past fifty years and Jack marvelled that such an old idea could be seen as fresh and new. He liked them and was quite fearless. He forgot that Holly was only young and took her on a particularly long and scary ride. She was quite safe but clearly had not enjoyed it. Consequently, they stayed on the ground after that and pottered about the stalls where people could try their hand at games of skill. At a mini-rifle range Holly begged her dad to win her a huge pink teddy bear that was quite the ugliest he had ever seen. Sighing, he picked up the rifle and loosed off six shots hitting the bull's eye every time. The stall holder handed over the bear, pleased to be rid of it and the punter who shot too well.

"Oh, Dad, thank you, thank you so much." Holly was bouncing up and down, clutching at the teddy bear which was as big as she was and twice as round. "I knew you could do it!"

"Always guns with you, isn't it, Jack?" came a well remembered, well loved, voice. "Will you never learn?"

Jack stopped dead and stared in disbelief at the figure before him. Tall and lanky with a long coat and brown pin-striped suit: The Doctor. It had been a while since the two had met, a few hundred years at least, and then he had had a different face. This one took him back millennia. "Doctor," he gasped then bounded forwards and wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Hold on there, Jack." The Doctor eased out of the other man's grasp, aware of the little girl with the big teddy bear looking up at him. He hunkered down to her level. "What's your name?"

Holly stared at this stranger whom Dad seemed to know. She didn't like him. "Holly," she said at last, moving to take her dad's hand.

Jack took her hand absently, wondering why The Doctor was here; the reports he'd read only that morning had contained no indication of alien threat or disaster. "Why are you here? Is there a problem?"

"No," scoffed The Doctor, "on holiday. Good skiing. Shall I carry this for you?" he asked Holly reaching for the teddy bear.

"No!" She pulled it to her and glared at him.

"Holly," remonstrated Jack, "don't be silly! This is The Doctor, he's a friend of mine. A very old friend."

"No he's not. Our doctor is Doctor Doug," the girl corrected, still glaring at the tall stranger.

"Sorry," said Jack to the Time Lord before squatting down to look Holly in the eye. "He is a friend of mine and I want you be nice to him. Behave, Holly." He took the teddy bear from her and started walking with The Doctor, pulling a reluctant Holly with them.

As the two men chatted, Jack started to believe that The Doctor truly was on holiday. He was travelling alone, he said, and it was pure coincidence that Jack and his family were at the same resort. They ended up in the café where Jack had arranged to meet Ianto and sat in a booth with drinks and chocolate cake with cream for Holly. She sat between them, the teddy bear on Jack's other side, and started on the cake. She still didn't like this stranger but she was never allowed to eat between meals and was going to make the most of Dad's lapse.

Half an hour later, Ianto entered the café. He was looking forward to the shopping trip then he saw who was sitting with Jack. The Doctor, the one … person who still made him doubt Jack's love for him. Ianto had only met him properly once and that had been enough. Jack was different around the Time Lord and there was always the danger that they would go off together in that blue police box. As he neared the table, Holly looked over at him and smiled.

"Tad," she called, "look at my teddy."

Jack followed her gaze and smiled too. "Look who I bumped into," he said with forced jollity. He knew how Ianto felt about The Doctor and foresaw trouble ahead. "Come and join us." Jack was on his feet ushering Ianto to sit by Holly. "What do you want to drink?"

"Hot chocolate." Jack went off to get the drink and Ianto looked at the Time Lord. "Doctor," he said formally.

"Ianto. Good to see you again. Jack explained how you got out of your time." The Doctor grinned broadly, ignoring the tension. "Liking it?"

"Very much, thanks. Jack and I are very happy." He put an arm round Holly who was leaning against his side. "Did you have a good time at the fair, sweetheart?" he asked, glad of the excuse to talk of other things.

"Yes, but Dad took me on a scary ride. I didn't like that. But I love my teddy, do you like him?" She was looking up at her tad's face, glad he had arrived.

"He's … very big," commented Ianto. He looked up and took the drink Jack handed him. "Holly says you took her on a scary ride."

"We did loads of rides and she liked them all except the last," said Jack, defending himself. "She was a bit young for that." He felt an idiot talking about such matters in front of The Doctor; the Time Lord didn't do or understand domesticity. "Look, Ianto, do you mind if I skip the shopping? The Doctor and I, we have a lot of catching up to do. Okay?"

"If that's what you want," said Ianto, taking a sip of his drink. "Is that all it is? You're not off to save the world, are you?" He looked from one to the other.

"Nothing like that." Jack bent and kissed Ianto and ruffled Holly's hair. "Okay then, I'll see you later." Jack was pulling on his jacket.

The Doctor got up and followed Jack out of the café. Ianto watched them as they walked off, their heads close together chatting animatedly. He hoped Jack was telling the truth. He thought he was but put Jack and The Doctor together and any number of strange things were likely to happen.

"I don't like that man," said Holly, moving away from her tad and picking at the crumbs of her chocolate cake.

"I'm not very keen on him either," agreed Ianto the smiled at her. "Still, it means I get to be with you; I hardly saw you yesterday. We've got lots of shopping to do."

"Oh yes," agreed the girl, smiling brightly.

-ooOoo-

Ianto determined to put Jack and The Doctor out of his mind and concentrate on the shopping trip. He deposited the teddy bear in a locker for collection later and he and Holly hit the shops. She had inherited his shopping gene and they happily pottered about the dozen shops, examining the merchandise trying to decide what to buy. Among other purchases, Ianto bought some dungarees for Owain which had a cute spaceship on the front. Holly bought a clown doll and a pink bag to carry it in. Their last stop was a book shop and Holly could not believe she was actually allowed, even encouraged, to read them before she bought one. Ianto got a couple of picture books for the baby and three others for himself and Holly decided on _Black Beauty_ after Ianto recommended it; she had liked the horses so much the day before. This too went into her pink bag.

Back at the lodge, Holly showed her teddy bear and other purchases to Konni. She really wanted to show them to her dad but he did not appear for lunch. As Konni had been looking after Owain all morning, Ianto felt it was only fair that she get a chance to go out so encouraged her to take Holly back to the ice rink. Holly was uncooperative, out of sorts because she felt her dad preferred the stranger to her and kept asking where he was which added to Ianto's annoyance at his partner. Pulling a disappearing act just when Holly and he were getting close again was not helpful.

The girl was finally persuaded and went off with Konni. Ianto waved them off, taking Owain into the garden and letting him totter about on unsteady feet in the snow. There was a sledge at the lodge and Ianto sat the baby on it and pulled him about for a while, forgetting his annoyance when he saw Owain's delight and wonder at this new world around him. Ianto was standing by the snow-woman with the baby on his hip showing it to him when a figure appeared on the path: Jack.

"Hey, tiger, admiring my handiwork?" Jack asked as he drew near. The baby gurgled and held out his arms to him so Ianto let him go. "You okay, Ianto?"

"Umm. Owain needs to go inside, he's getting cold." Ianto turned away and towed the sledge back to the shed then went indoors leaving the door open.

Jack watched him and sighed. He knew how Ianto felt about The Doctor but he couldn't really see why he, Jack, was not allowed to spend time with him. It wasn't as if he popped in every week; a visit once every few centuries was hardly excessive. Talking to Owain, Jack went into the lodge. He got the baby out of his outer clothes and rubbed his hands and feet to warm them up. Then he set him on the floor with some toys with the force field on to protect him. He took the coffee Ianto offered and joined the other man in chairs near the fire.

"Where - or when - did you go?" asked Ianto. He was staring into the fire, watching the flames dance.

"The TARDIS. We had a cup of tea and talked, that was all." Jack was watching Ianto, trying to gauge what he was feeling.

Ianto turned his gaze to Jack. "You expect me to believe that? How long were you were gone with him, Jack? A week, a month, a year?"

"I've just told you what we did. We didn't go anywhere or anywhen. We sat in the control room of the TARDIS and drank tea. I even showed him pictures of us and the kids! Why is that so hard to believe?" Jack was irritated now. Ianto was determined to put this into the worst possible light when all Jack had done was take a few hours away from his family, hardly a major crime.

"Frankly, yes. I know him and I know you and I've never yet seen either of you 'chatting'."

"Shows how much you know. He's a friend, Ianto, one I rarely get to see. Why won't you accept that?" Jack was leaning forward, trying to connect with the Welshman, trying to impress on him that he was telling the truth.

"Experience."

Jack looked at him in wonder and then smiled. "Is this because I went with him that one time and didn't tell you? Back in … two thousand and something? You sure know how to bear a grudge." He sat back and sipped his coffee.

Ianto had the grace to look abashed. The cause of his disquiet did indeed stem from the time Jack had left the Torchwood team without a word or an explanation. The fifty years he and Jack had been together after that and the five years since he'd been cloned had not buried the hurt of being abandoned, of being second best. It may be irrational but it was how he felt and he doubted he would ever change.

"It's not a grudge, Jack. That time is millennia ago for you but it's only just over fifty years for me. And I know you love The Doctor, loved him before you met me. If you could have been with him, you would have been." He looked across and saw Jack's smile. "Don't make fun of this, Jack, don't make fun of my feelings."

"I'm not." Jack was now on his knees before Ianto. "I told you at the time, I came back to Cardiff to be with you. I always wanted to be with you. Yes, I loved The Doctor - still do in an adolescent kind of way - and I loved travelling with him but it never matched what I feel for you. You're the one I made a life with, you're the one I cloned because I couldn't live without you and you're the father of my children. I am not going to leave you."

"I want to believe you, Jack, really I do. It's just, in the back of my mind, I'll always doubt."

"I don't know what else you want me to say or do. How can I prove it to you?" Jack now had Ianto's hands in his.

Ianto shrugged. "I'm not sure you ever will. Are you seeing him again?"

"Probably," he paused, "in another few hundred years." He smiled and added, "He's gone, Ianto, off to save some world in some distant part of the Universe and no doubt pick up another waif and stray to accompany him. I didn't want to go with him, I wanted to come home to you and the kids. I hope one day you'll believe me when I say that." He stood up, hands in his trouser pockets. "But now I have to pee."

Feeling stupid, Ianto stared back at the fire and told himself to let go of his irrational fears but he couldn't, not completely. He loved Jack and accepted that the older man loved him but there would always be a doubt that he was not his first choice. His musings were interrupted when Konni and Holly came into the lodge.

"Go and show your tad," Konni was saying, smiling at the girl.

"Look, Tad!" she cried running up to him, almost colliding with the force field round Owain. "Isn't it perfect?" The girl was waggling her head about to show off her new hat. It was rose pink with white edging and a large white pom-pom on the crown. It fit snugly over her ears, her dark curls just peeping out and softening the effect. "It's ever so warm."

"It's lovely, really suits you. Does this mean you've been shopping again?"

"Yes, we have!" She looked around, "I thought Dad was here," she said, voice uncertain. Her psychic link with him still let her know of his presence.

"I am," said Jack, reappearing from the corridor. "What a fabulous hat! A gorgeous hat for a gorgeous girl." He was smiling broadly. She smiled in return but did not go up to meet him.

"You didn't come home for lunch."

"I know," he replied, aware of her unease, "I was with my friend."

"Is he here?" Holly looked around as if The Doctor might suddenly pop up from behind the furniture.

"No, he's gone off on his travels again."

"Good." In the silence, Owain started to clamour for attention, grizzling until Konni went to him.

"It's still light outside," said Ianto, "how about you, me and Dad have a snowball fight?" He was pleased to see Holly's face light up and Jack smile.

"Oh yes!" She jumped up and down. "I'll get your jackets." She was off across the room to where they were hanging.

"Will you be all right with Owain, Konni?" asked Ianto, standing up.

"Yes. We'll watch from in here."

The snowball fight raged long and was hard fought. Ianto proved adept at making hard missiles that flew extremely well and rarely missed their mark. Jack didn't have the patience and bombarded his partner and daughter with lots of snowballs that fell apart on impact. Holly tried hard but her hands were rather small so her tad helped her and they attacked Jack together until he had to hide behind a wall to get away from the barrage. Konni and Owain were watching from the window, the baby standing on the sill and balancing between the glass and his nanny. When a stray snowball hit the glass in front of the baby his shocked face made all those outside laugh uproariously. Jack took the opportunity to put a snowball down Ianto's neck and was chased round and round the garden until he was tackled and fell to the ground with Ianto on top of him. Holly jumped on him too and snow was pushed down inside Jack's jacket until he begged for mercy. In the fun and fury of the game, the hurt feelings of all three were forgotten.

As the light faded the tired, wet and cold trio trooped inside and shed their jackets, hats and gloves. Hot drinks revived them and all were content except Owain who was crying. They tried everything they knew but the baby's teeth were hurting him and he would not be placated. He cried and grizzled all through supper, finally stopping when Ianto gave him a bottle with a mild sedative in it. After he and Holly were put to bed, the adults watched a movie for the rest of the evening, luxuriating in the peace.

* * *

_The concluding part of this story will be coming soon …_


	28. Snowmen and Hurt Feelings IV

_Here's the conclusion …_

* * *

**Snowmen and Hurt Feelings IV**

_- November 4698, Wales National Park_

The last full day of the family's holiday dawned. Jack and Ianto found time for some leisurely love making before the children woke. Their love for each other was strong enough to overcome Ianto's feelings about The Doctor; Ianto was willing to put his doubts aside and Jack was willing to overlook them. Holly erupted into their room when they were lying in one another arms, dozing. She was full of beans and bounced up and down on the bed repeatedly. Jack finally managed to calm her down and she snuggled under the covers with him while Ianto went to shower and shave. Konni had Owain dressed and ready by the time Ianto had done the same for Holly. Jack cooked breakfast and as they ate Ianto laid out the plans for the day.

"Konni, you're due some time off. Take as long as you want, we'll look after the kids."

"I would like another skiing session, if you're sure you don't mind?"

"Go and enjoy yourself," agreed Jack, taking a huge bite of his toast. "What have you in mind for us, Ianto?"

"I'll take Owain sledging, you said he liked it. He loved the snow in the garden yesterday and if I'm there I can keep an eye on Holly if she'd like to have another skiing session." He looked across at the girl.

"Yes, please. Can we have a sleigh ride, Tad? With the horses?" Her eyes were wide and pleading. "I want to see the deer again."

"All right. We'll do that after lunch." He smiled at her delighted grin.

"May I join you for that?" asked Konni. "I enjoyed it too."

"Of course you can," said Ianto with a smile.

"What about me?" asked Jack, aware that he had not been part of these arrangements. "What am I supposed to do?" He thought the little upset of the day before had been forgotten, especially after last night and this morning, but maybe not.

"You're entitled to some time for yourself, cariad. How about more skating?" Ianto reached across and put his hand on Jack's, reassuring him that there was no other reason. "I went skiing and left you with the kids, only fair if you get a chance to do the same."

"Oh, okay. I wouldn't mind trying the snowboarding. I could meet up with you afterwards." He was happier now.

With the arrangements settled, the family prepared for their day. Owain was put in his chair; Holly scrambled round finding coat, boots, gloves and the precious new hat; and the adults did the same for themselves. They were soon on their way to the main square and the tram for Snow Mountain. Once there, Konni departed with a wave for the ski slopes and Jack kissed Ianto and the kids before making for the snowboarding area.

Ianto registered the kids, got Owain a pod and pulled him along while holding Holly's hand. She was chatty and confident she would be able to learn more skiing techniques. Ianto stayed and watched her first few descents at the children's training area. The instructor insisted she use the safety wire until he was sure she knew what she was doing, then allowed her to go down on her own. Ianto was getting chilly just standing and watching so he went to the play area and tried sledging with Owain. It was fun sliding down the slope and Owain liked it a lot. On their last run, Ianto inadvertently tipped the sledge and they spilled off into the snow. The baby giggled and gurgled enjoying the feel of the wet snow against his face.

With Owain back in the pod to get warm, Ianto checked on Holly and found she was being instructed on more advanced techniques. He watched her on a run down the slope where she was bending her knees and zigzagging like a professional until about two thirds of the way down when she lost her rhythm and ended up in a heap. Before anyone could reach her, she was up and brushing snow off her clothes. Her face was set, determined to master this next stage of her training, and she was off back to join the line for a tow back to the top. Ianto left her to it and went into the enclosed play area. He was cold and looked enviously at Owain wishing someone would invent a pod for adults. Once inside, he helped Owain crawl around a climbing frame and down the slide a time or two then let him play with the many toys available.

As he sat watching his son, Ianto pondered the events of the day before and in particular why he could not believe Jack would not go away with The Doctor. It had only happened once and as Jack had waited over a hundred years for the opportunity to find out about his immortality Ianto could hardly begrudge him going. Yet it still rankled that he had gone off without a word. Despite living with the older man for years, Ianto still feared that one day Jack would go off again and perhaps not come back. That was one of the reasons why Ianto had established his own business in this century, so he would always be able to support himself and the children if the worst happened. Was he foolish? Probably but that nagging doubt would not go away.

"Ta," said Owain, not yet able to say 'Tad' properly. He was sitting amid a sea of coloured balls and bricks and grinning hugely.

Ianto smiled at him. The baby looked so like Jack, down to the glint in his eye. "I can see you, sweetheart," he said, reaching over to brush a hand over his silky hair. "You're having a wonderful time, aren't you?"

They played a bit longer, then Ianto packed the baby into the pod and walked back to the training area. He spotted Jack standing at the bottom of the slope chatting to a woman. She was tall, blonde and very attractive; Ianto realised there were more dangers than just The Doctor to tempt Jack away. He kept his eye on them as he walked nearer and saw the woman put a hand on Jack's arm and laugh at something he had said. Enough was enough.

"Jack, where's Holly?" he asked as if he had not seen the woman.

"Waiting in line, see?" Jack pointed to the queue of excited children waiting for their turn to descend. "Ianto, this is Pamella. Her son is the boy in red behind Holly. Pamella, my partner, Ianto." He bent down to the pod, "And in here's our boy."

"Nice to meet you." Pamella smiled at Ianto and glanced down at Owain. "Oh, he's cute," she exclaimed. "Aren't they lovely at that age?"

"Not when they're teething," replied Jack thinking of the day before. "It's Holly's turn." They turned and watch the girl set off, wobble a bit but stay on her skis all the way to the bottom. "Well done," cried Jack.

Holly looked over and grinned at her fathers, pleased they had seen her. She wondered about another run but she was quite tired and decided it would be good to have a rest. She slid across to them and had to hang on to her tad to stop. "I think I've done enough now."

"Okay, sweetheart. Let's get these off." Ianto towed her across and exchanged her skis and special boots for her own footwear. Jack followed them, towing Owain. Ianto was pleased to see that Pamella had not come with him. "How about a drink?" he asked when Holly was ready.

As they rode the tram back to the main square, Jack told them about his snowboarding which he had enjoyed even though he was not particularly skilled and Holly told them all about her training. Ianto related the spill he and Owain had taken which made the others laugh. In the café, Owain had warm milk and the others chose hot fruit punch. As it was their last day, Ianto bought sticky fruit buns as a treat and they tucked into these as well.

It was getting close to lunch time and Owain started to grizzle; he needed a nap if he was to be a fit state to accompany them on the sleigh ride later. Accordingly, the family went back to the lodge where Jack put the baby in his cot. Holly sat with the huge teddy bear Jack had won for her the day before listening to Ianto read a little of _Black Beauty_. Lunch and Konni arrived together and they exchanged details of their morning as they ate. All of them had enjoyed their stay and were sad to be returning to the confines of the city the next day. They would be leaving in the late morning to give Jack all afternoon in the office.

"So, are we just having a sleigh ride this afternoon?" asked Jack. He sat back in his chair, replete after an excellent meal.

"We could go shopping again," suggested Holly, not daring to look at her fathers.

Jack exchanged an amused look with Ianto over the girl's head. "We could. Though I'm not sure I have enough credits to pay for all the things you want!"

A thought occurred to Ianto. "Konni, did she get you to buy her the hat yesterday?" Ianto looked at the nanny who started to reply but he continued. "Oh, Holly, how could you?"

"I offered, Ianto. I wanted to buy her a present," said Konni quickly.

Jack had been watching Holly and was not convinced. "Is that true, Holly?" The girl finally looked up at them and they could tell from her expression that it wasn't, that she had manoeuvred Konni to buy it.

"I just said I liked it and tried it on," she said. "I didn't ask Konni to buy it for me."

"We'll recompense you, Konni. You shouldn't let her get away with it," said Ianto. He looked sternly at his daughter, "And as for you, young lady, I don't think we shall be going near any more shops."

Holly looked at him and then at Jack and saw they were united and adamant. She sighed heavily. "All right."

"So is it just the sleigh ride?" asked Jack again.

"Let's see how Owain is. He was a bit grumpy this morning." Ianto stood and started clearing the table. "Once he's awake we'll make a move."

An hour later, Owain was awake, fed and changed and they got kitted out for the cold weather. The sky was partly overcast as they walked to the main square. Holly was with Ianto and Konni while Jack had Owain. The baby was reasonably happy at the moment but his teeth were still bothering him. They took a larger sleigh this time but as they were the only ones waiting, they had it all to themselves. Jack and Konni sat on the rear seat with Owain between them while Ianto and Holly sat on the seat in front. As they left the confines of the resort, the first flakes of snow started to fall.

The journey was magical. The snow continued to fall, big fat flakes that settled on their clothes and faces. The driver went slowly at their request and they looked at all the places where they had such fun: the ski and snowboarding slopes, the children's training area and the funfair. Then they were on the trail into the woods. The driver took a different direction this time and they saw more deer and horses gathered round a feeding post. The sleigh stopped and the family watched in fascination as the animals tore at the bundles of food. Holly was entranced and knelt up on the seat as the sleigh slowly moved off so she could keep them in sight; Ianto had firm hold of her jacket just in case. On the trip back to the centre, the driver got onto a good wide track and whipped up the horses and they fairly flew along. Owain was on Konni's lap and loved the feeling of speed. Holly was hanging on to her tad tight, laughing at the sensation of sliding over the snow.

And then it was over. They trotted back into the main square and climbed out. Holly again patted the horses while Jack gave the driver a tip for such a fabulous ride. Then they went to the café once more for hot restorative drinks. Owain was grizzling so each of the adults tried to placate him but only Jack succeeded. The baby seemed most content held against his shoulder gently chewing on his collar. It didn't last for long, however, and by the time they were ready to leave he was crying in earnest.

"I'll take him back to the lodge," offered Jack. "You three enjoy yourselves around here for a while longer. I expect you'll find something to do." He gave Ianto a meaningful look, guessing his partner would not be able to resist some last minute shopping.

After some discussion, and over Konni's objections that she should be the one to take the baby, the plan was agreed and Jack walked off with a crying Owain. They could hear the child for quite some time.

"What shall we do? Like to go skating, Holly?" asked Ianto.

The girl was looking after her dad and Owain. She'd really wanted her dad to stay, they hadn't had much time together today, but she supposed he had to had some time with the baby. "Yes, please." Skating was not quite as good as shopping but it was fun.

When they were all kitted up, the three took to the ice. Ianto was not a good skater and he needed Konni and Holly's help to stay upright at first. As they were so much better than him, they went off together while he pootled about among the novices. Picking himself up after falling for the third time, he decided enough was enough and went to the side and waited there watching the more experienced skaters. He spotted Holly and Konni among them. They were hand in hand, skating in large circles on an open piece of ice. They made a happy pair and were obviously good. They did a little dance to some music then skated over to join Ianto.

"You two are much better than me," he said as they came to a halt beside him. "I loved your dance, sweetheart."

"She's a good dancer," said Konni, hugging the girl to her side. "On the ground or on ice. But I think she's a bit tired now."

"My legs are but not the rest of me," admitted Holly.

Ianto laughed. "Time to stop then. The snow's getting heavier anyway, best we get back to the lodge."

The three returned their skates and got their boots then walked slowly round the main square. They looked in a few shop windows and finally, at a particularly interesting display, Ianto could not resist the temptation any longer and they went in to look around. Holly made a beeline for the stuffed toys and fell in love with one of the deer which reminded her of their trip in the sleigh. She looked at it and looked at it, even reached a hand to stroke it but daren't ask her tad to buy it, not after what she had been told at lunch.

"He's cute," said Ianto, coming up beside her.

"Yes." Holly said nothing more and resolutely turned away.

"Would you like me to buy it for you?" he asked and was rewarded with a delighted smile from the girl. "Let's pick out something for Owain too."

With the deer clutched to her chest, Holly spent a long time with her tad considering which of the other animals the baby would prefer and they finally decided on a wolf. They found Konni looking at some glass animals, wanting to buy one for her mother but unable to decide which she liked best. Holly was only too pleased to help Konni make up her mind and the final choice was made and all the purchases paid for. It was quite dark by the time the trio made it back to the lodge.

"I see you've been shopping," commented Jack laconically from his place on the floor. He and Owain were in front of the fire with toys scattered all around. The baby was in a slightly better mood, chewing on a brick.

"Look, Dad," said Holly, pulling her deer from the bag. "Isn't he wonderful?"

When all the purchases had been admired, Ianto made coffee and with juice for the children the family settled for a chat around the fire. Holly sat cross-legged by Jack and the baby and decided it had been a wonderful holiday. They didn't do much for the rest of the evening, content to enjoy the last night at the lodge.

The next morning Jack was up early as usual and had Owain changed and dressed. He sat with him in the main room and they played awhile. Holly slept late so Konni had to wake her and get her dressed in time for breakfast by which time Ianto had surfaced too. As Owain was still grizzly, Jack took charge of him and Ianto cooked the meal. Ianto also took charge of the packing, which was made more difficult by all the items they had bought; he could not get the large teddy bear in anywhere!

Out in the garden, Jack had the children in tow as they took one last opportunity to enjoy the snow. He got out the sledge and put Holly on it with Owain sitting between her legs and pulled them round, venturing into the woods a little way where it was quiet and the snow crisp and unspoiled. Both children enjoyed themselves, the simple joy being pulled around was just as much fun as sleigh rides. Back in the garden once more, Holly went over to the snow-woman and surveyed her handiwork. The figure had not melted at all and wore an additional coating of snow from the day before.

"She's pretty fine," said Jack, standing behind her with Owain on his hip. When Holly didn't respond, he looked down at her. "Holly, you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just sad."

"Why?" Jack squatted down to her level, letting Owain stand up in the snow.

"We can't take her with us." Holly looked at her dad, her face downcast.

"Is that all? I thought it was something serious." Jack smiled at her outraged expression. "Sorry," he said immediately.

"We made her together, Dad. That's why I'm sad!" She bunched up her fist and hit him on the arm.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"For being silly."

"I guess I asked for that. And I'll miss her too. But we can make another one. There's snow in the garden at home. How about we make one there?" Her face cleared and she smiled at him.

"Can we? Can we really?"

"'Cos we can." He put his free arm round her and hugged her, the other arm keeping Owain upright.

"When we get back? Can we do it then?" she persisted.

"I don't think I'll have time then, gorgeous. I have to get back to work." He saw her face fall and hastily added, "But soon as I can, I promise." Jack was determined that he would find the time, maybe take an hour off one afternoon when she finished playschool; Torchwood wouldn't collapse without him. He had to make the time to be with her, and with Owain, or his relationship with this family would be as disastrous as his previous ones.

She looked at him searchingly then nodded. "All right."

"Shall we take this one's scarf and hat?" he asked, standing up again.

"No. Let's leave them for the next family here."

Together, the three went back into the lodge and warmed up for half an hour until the porters arrived to collect the luggage. Then it was back to the landing pad and trying to get the bags and the family safely stowed in the flivver. Konni had charge of Owain who was sleeping in his carrying cot and Ianto strapped Holly into her seat. Once they were airborne, Jack circled the centre, and the passengers looked down on all the facilities where they had had such a happy time. On the way back to Cardiff, Jack had Holly with him at the controls and Ianto looked on contentedly at the two heads close together puzzling over a reading. Time would tell if Jack would maintain his relationship with Holly but, at this moment, it looked likely.

* * *

_There, all finished. More stories will be coming soon._


	29. Kicking the Ball Around

_Another departure from my usual style. Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Kicking The Ball Around**

_- part one of a series of articles for Soccer Times by Mikel Tannerman_

Say the name Owain Jones in the middle of a crowd of people and it's a sure bet that everyone will have heard of him. Some will remember the way he rocketed the ball into the opposition net with the force of a meteorite in the dying minutes of the 4718 cup final clash with Primera to win the match for the Tornadoes. Some – mainly the women - will sympathise with him for the tragic loss of his partner, actress Orla Orlabovitch, and want to help raise his young daughter. Some will criticise him for the wild parties which have often led to riotous behaviour by him and his guests. A lot will consider him wasting his talents and a poor role model for youngsters.

He is loved and despaired of in equal measure and all this at only twenty five years of age.

Who is the real Owain Jones? What makes him tick? Is he a soccer genius or just lucky? How much does his upbringing as the eldest son of legendary Torchwood Director Captain Jack Harkness and respected businessman Ianto Jones have to do with his career and life choices?

During the summer of 4723 I was privileged to spend a month with Owain in an attempt to find answers to these questions. He let me stay in his home, introduced me to his family and friends and was open about just about all aspects of his career and his life. I wrote a note of my expectations on the day before I left to join him. I anticipated attending drink-fuelled parties with beautiful women in attendance. I thought he would be marked by his upbringing and be emotionally distant.

I was so wrong.

When I arrived at his luxury apartment in Toulouse, home of the Tornadoes, I found a man enjoying a lazy afternoon beside his swimming pool. There were two beautiful women in attendance but they turned out to be his sisters - theatre designer Holly, 29, and Torchwood operative, Melinda, 20. The siblings - including their brother, intern chef Luke, 23, who I was to meet later - are close and often spend time together. The two girls were returning from a trip to Italy and stopped off for an afternoon with Owain on their way to Cardiff where both are based. Made welcome immediately, I was encouraged to join them in the pool. Born and brought up in Sydney, I consider myself a strong swimmer but I was outclassed that day. They all swim like fish and I learnt later that Holly qualified for the Planetary Games but declined to compete. After my humiliation in the pool, we sat on the terrace with a fruit punch (non-alcoholic) and talked.

What did the girls think of their brother's success? My question was greeted with hoots of laughter. "Him? All he does is kick a ball around once or twice a week," said Holly. "And he's overpaid!" added Melinda, known as Minda in the family. A typical sibling reaction and I pressed for a more serious response. "Of course we're proud of him," said Holly. "Professional soccer, professional sport of any kind is competitive and ruthless and Owain has to be at the peak of fitness and skill if he's to retain his place in it. His success hasn't come easily. He has to work damned hard and we all appreciate and respect that." And success did not come overnight as Minda explained. "My earliest memory is of Owain kicking a ball around in the grounds of the house at Ogmore where were spent our weekends and breaks from classes. He was repeating the same move over and over again and I clearly remember watching him from the window. I was barely two so he was only seven but his dedication made an impression on me even then."

In fact, Owain's love affair with soccer began even earlier than that, as any regular reader of _Soccer Times_ will know. A lively and energetic boy, Owain started to kick a ball around as soon as he could stand. He joined a kids' soccer club on his fourth birthday and played for the Unicorns until he was ten years' old, appearing in many competitions and winning medals and cups galore. "The first medal is the one I remember best. A little thing that I insisted I keep under my pillow until I had a display cabinet for it," he told me with a laugh. He still has it in a small, discreet cabinet in his home that holds many more mementoes of an illustrious career. At ten, he joined youth club Medusa and remains the youngest player ever to appear in the Youth Cup finals a year later. He also holds the goal scoring record for the club with over six hundred goals in his six years with them. His association with the Tornadoes began at age sixteen when he signed up as a novice player but he was in the senior team within months, again another record. He has played in so many important and memorable matches it would take an article the length of this one just to list them all but which are the ones he remembers?

"My debut in '14 when I so scared, that'll always be a favourite especially as the whole family was there to see me. I was by far the youngest on the pitch and dreaded making an ass of myself. I also remember the game against Kennedy Kounty in '16. The weather was atrocious and we played in a sea of mud but the spirit of both teams was amazing. I've not known sportsmanship like it before or since. I made some good friends that day." Doesn't he have a special fondness for the cup final with Primera? "It's always rewarding to win a final like that and of course I was thrilled to score the winning goal. But the expectations of the supporters and the commentators are so high the pressure on the players is immense. They are not occasions to enjoy."

The seemingly unstoppable run of success was halted in 4717 when Owain was injured in a match against Jupiter Giants. A bad tackle from a defender brought him down and it was touch and go whether he would be able to play at the highest level again. The four months of his recovery and rehabilitation must have been distressing. "Sure they were. I had no idea if I would make the grade again and the physio and treatments were painful. It got me down, of course it did, and at times I despaired of ever being fit." What brought him though those times? "My family, particularly my tad." (Owain's 'Tad' – an old Welsh word for father – is hyper-successful businessman, Ianto Jones.) "He was patient and understanding and put up with a lot of anger and crap from me when I needed to lash out. He was a rock and I'll always be grateful to him."

Back to match fitness, Owain's career continued to thrive and he became and remains Tornado's highest scoring (and highest paid) player around whom the team was built by its current owner. Some would argue the adulation he received went to his head and reports of his wild parties and drinking bouts began to overshadow his soccer skills as he became the most talked about sportsman of his generation. When it looked like he would implode and lose it all he turned himself around. The parties continued but they were no longer riotous and the drinking stopped. He has been teetotal for three years. Did he see the light? "More like had it knocked into me!" he commented ruefully. "Dad made me get back on track." Despite pressing him on what happened, Owain would volunteer nothing more.

I found that in our discussions the one subject on which Owain was not willing to elaborate was his 'Dad', Captain Jack Harkness. He would answer my queries but refused to be drawn into detail when asked about being borne and raised by a man who cannot die and who has led Torchwood for several millennia, whose position has given him unique power over mere mortals. It is said that Captain Harkness is the keeper of the planet's secrets and knows 'where all the bodies are buried'. Even the most senior politicians dare not trifle with him. Was he a hard taskmaster to a growing boy? "Far from it. Dad was the ring leader in every form of fun and mischief going." So he was lenient? "No, he could discipline us kids with a look." What was the most important lesson he taught you? "To be honest, with myself and with other people. And not to be afraid to love and be loved."

Love. After a number of highly publicised love affairs, Owain fell heavily for actress Orla Orlabovitch who was fifteen years his senior. They were together for two years and had a daughter – Newlyn, now just over a year old - before Orla was killed when the shuttle taking her to Mars on the first leg of a theatrical tour suffered a catastrophic loss of pressure and was lost with all hands. "It was the worst day of my life," Owain told me quietly, sitting with head bowed and hands clenched. "I loved her so much, still do. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her." Looking at him it was clear that these were not mere words. He has loved and lost and his name has not been linked with anyone else's in the ten months since Orla's tragic death.

With Owain grief stricken, his family came to the rescue and took over the care of Newlyn. She now lives with her grandparents in Cardiff but Owain visits at least twice a week. He plans to look after her full time when she is a little older. "I adore her," he told me after showing me photographs of her at every stage of her life. "She already has the look of Orla and is cute as a button. It's hard being separated from her but she's best where she is for the moment. I know she's having the very best upbringing there can be." I met Newlyn many times that month and she lives up to Owain's claims for her. A pretty redhead, she is delightful and obviously dotes on her father – almost as much as he does on her. They play together for hours and there is a definite bond between them.

Having achieved so much in such a short time it is hard to know what more there can be for Owain Jones in the future. He is the lynch-pin of a soccer club that has won all the major tournaments, most more than once. Does he have any soccer ambitions? "I'd like us to win the Championship again and beat Primera's record [of three wins]. Other than that? No, not really. I love the game but I'm not sure I want to play for much longer." The dread words all Tornadoes fans never wanted to hear. Does he mean it? "Yes. I'll still be involved in the game but not at this level and not as a player. The training is constant and it means I have to be based here. I'd like to get more involved in youth games." As a manager perhaps? "Maybe, I really haven't thought that far ahead. I'm not saying I'll stop playing at the end of this season or even the next. But in five years, ten? I don't think I'll be playing then."

So there you have it. Owain Jones could well be available to manage a youth club in a few years' time. And any club lucky enough to attract him can only be enhanced by his dedication, determination and ambition.

_Part two of this series will be published next month. _

* * *

_Would you like more of this?_


	30. Bits and Pieces

_A short story about Minda, who I realised has been rather overlooked._

**

* * *

****Bits and Pieces**

_- June 4705, Cardiff_

Melinda Jones was bored.

She looked across at her tad and wondered why he sat at his desk all day. He just sat in his chair barely moving and stared at the screen. She supposed the games he was playing must be very interesting. The ones she played on the screen were fun and made her laugh but Tad's must be difficult ones because he never laughed. He hardly ever smiled either. She picked up Foo-Foo abandoning her other toys and walked to the door of the office; she'd go to the playroom and find something better to do.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" called Ianto, his eye drawn to his daughter by her movements. She was a quiet and compliant child and it was easy to forget she was in the room with him.

"Paywoom," replied Minda. "Me be good."

"Okay. But don't play with your brothers' things, you know they get angry if you break them."

"All wight." Ianto watched as she walked out of the room and the door closed behind her.

He wondered if she was lonely; with Luke at Playschool and the others at classes two year old Minda was the only child left in the apartment during the day. And with Konni now married to Olly Grandew and working for Carillys, Minda didn't even have a nanny for company. He and Jack had decided it was unnecessary to hire someone for the year or so before she went to Playschool as Ianto was happy to work from home. He looked after her with Glonnix's willing assistance but this was the housekeeper's afternoon off so Minda was his sole charge. Unfortunately, there was work he had to get done otherwise he would have played with the girl himself. He felt Minda lacked the company of children her own age and made a note to look for an activity where she could meet other toddlers. He opened the vid-link to the playroom and kept it open in a corner of his screen so he could make sure she came to no harm. Then he continued to deal with the hundred and one matters that needed decisions if Jones the Coffee was going to continue to run smoothly.

The playroom was a wondrous place, full of toys which had been played with by each of Minda's siblings. When Holly, Owain and Luke outgrew them, the toys were passed down to Minda and she had quite a collection. Her favourite was Foo-Foo who went with her everywhere, not only used as a bedtime companion. He was a bit threadbare and his eyes had had to be replaced after Owain pulled them out but he was still much loved. Of the rest, she liked playing with some of them but what really attracted her were Owain's collection of model starships. He had made them all and they were on top of his cupboard. Minda sat on the floor, Foo-Foo beside her, and ran a small wooden duck back and forth making it quack. However, her attention was on the models.

She stood up and went over to Owain's cupboard which was next to Holly's, not that Holly used the playroom much now; she was a big girl and spent a lot of time in her bedroom looking at screens like Tad. Minda was not tall enough to see the models properly so pulled over the chair she sat on when allowed to watch Luke feed Peter the Dinka and carefully climbed up on it. That was better, now she could see the models in all their wonderful detail. She stretched out a hand and barely touched the star cruiser, a potbellied passenger ship that toured the Solar System on a regular schedule. She knew all about it, had asked Owain and he had liked showing off his knowledge even if it was only to his little sister. She gently pushed against the side of the cruiser and it moved forward just a bit making a delicious mechanical growl.

Minda was usually an obedient child but the models held her in such thrall that in no time at all she was pushing the cruiser up and down on top of the cupboard despite her tad's warning. It was wonderful, the portholes down the side lit up and the engines glowed from within as well as making that growling noise. Pushing it wasn't enough, so after a while she picked it up and held it in both pudgy hands.

"Melinda!" Ianto was stood in the doorway, hands on hips looking at her sternly.

She knew she was in trouble – that was the only time anyone used her full name - and put the model back but misjudged the distance and it tottered on the edge of the cupboard. She made to push it on properly but forgot she was standing on a chair and with a little cry she fell to the floor. Along with the cruiser.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" Ianto was kneeling by her side. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, checking for broken bones and was relieved to find none. "It's all right, sweetheart, shush now." He rocked the crying child in his arms, sitting on the floor. "Where does it hurt?"

"My hawm," she hiccupped, holding out her right arm. Ianto took it and checked it over again, definitely nothing broken.

"Here, I'll kiss it better." He did just that then said, "There, how's that?"

"Bettah." Minda had stopped crying now and was clutching the front of her tad's tunic, face buried in his chest. "Me sowwy," she said, looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

Ianto looked at the floor around them and the cruiser which was lying in pieces. Sorry was not going to mend the model. The guts of it were exposed and odd nuts and screws had come loose though the main body appeared undamaged; it had merely cracked like an egg down the join. There was no way Ianto would be able to fix it, he was not mechanically minded and anyway the technology was beyond him. Owain was going to hit the roof when he saw the mess.

"I know you're sorry, Minda, but Owain's going to be cross with you. You've broken the model."

She raised herself in his arms and looked down at the pieces scattered about. "Me fix," she said confidently and started to scramble out of his hold.

"No, Minda, you can't fix it. We'll have to leave it and Owain can do it, or maybe Dad."

"No, me fix!" The child was adamant and glared at him. "Me do for Owain." She started picking up the pieces one by one and transferring them to a child-sized table that ran along the back wall of the room.

"Minda, you can't." Ianto didn't want her to make a bad situation worse. However, the pieces of the model had to be collected so he started picking them up and putting them on the table with those she had already put there.

"Me can. Me show." She dragged over the light-weight chair and sat at the table.

Ianto, on his hands and knees searching for the smallest pieces, didn't immediately realise what she was doing and when he put the last couple of screws on the table he looked on in wonder. Minda had sorted the pieces into piles – all the screws in one, gears in another and so on – and was turning over the main body of the model that remained intact. She was frowning in concentration and her small hands were feeling the places that had broken. The next hour was one of the strangest Ianto had ever spent. In that time, his small daughter gradually put together the model that had taken her older brother weeks to complete. She seemed to know exactly where each piece, large and small, went and if her hands had been a little bigger she would have done all the work herself. As it was, she asked Ianto to assist her when she couldn't hold or manoeuvre something and he obliged without demur.

"All done," she announced finally when the model was complete. She pushed it up and down and the lights shone from the portholes, the engines glowed and the growl was just as it should be.

"Minda, that's amazing," said Ianto, taking the model and turning it around. It looked just as it always had, perhaps even better. "How did you know how to do that?"

She shrugged. "Don't know." She frowned and looked up at him, eyes wide and pleading. "No tell Owain?" She'd fixed the model and hoped her tad would agree that her brother need never know it had been broken.

Ianto replaced the model on the top of the cupboard knowing he couldn't agree. Minda needed to learn not to touch other people's possessions and not telling Owain was as bad as lying. Besides, she had – miraculously – mended it. This hitherto undreamt of ability needed to be tested and explored further; Ianto intended to tell Jack as soon as he had a moment. If nothing was said about the breakage, how could they investigate her abilities further?

"We must tell him, sweetheart. You know we must always tell the truth." He saw her face fall and tears start to form. "And you must learn not to touch other people's things." He knelt down and took her in his arms. "But I don't think he'll be cross with you. You fixed it which is very clever of you. I am very proud of you and Dad will be too."

"Tell Dad too?" Her face was picture of misery.

"Yes, we must. He'll very interested and maybe he'll want to see what other things you can fix." He was pleased her tears had not given way to real crying. She was blinking them back already. Gently, he wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"I fix bow-wow."

Minda ran over to her own cupboard where Holly's old dog stood by its side. This had been a Christmas present when Holly was only Minda's age, younger in fact, and after a few years it had broken. Ianto thought it had been thrown out long ago yet here it was, the fur tatty but essentially the same on the outside. Ianto knew the mechanism had seized and after looking at it Jack had decided it wasn't worth the trouble of mending. Now, Minda flicked the switch and the dog rose from the floor on its anti-grav and barked. Minda ran round the room and the dog followed her, barking occasionally.

"You made it work?" Ianto asked. He would not have believed it before seeing her fix the model but now he did.

"Yeth. He nice."

"He certainly is." Ianto hugged his daughter, amazed as her skills. "Now, come on, it's time to collect Luke." He stood up and held out a hand which she took immediately.

That evening, with the children in bed, Ianto and Jack had a long talk about Minda. They agreed to give her a model of her own like those Owain had constructed and see what she did with it. Jack was excited by the talent she had displayed and wanted to see for himself what she could do, especially as at such a young age she would not be able to read the instructions. If Minda was as good as Ianto indicated, she would need careful training to develop her talent to the full.

In later years, Jack was heard to say that Minda was the most naturally gifted technician he had come across since Toshiko Sato.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. More coming soon._


	31. Welcome Home

_Carillys and her family come back to Earth_

* * *

**Welcome Home**

_- March 4704, Istanbul and Cardiff_

"Stick close, gorgeous. If you wander off I may never find you again." Jack looked down at Holly, making sure she understood how important it was to do as he said.

"I will, Dad. This place is big!" she said approvingly.

The pair were in the main reception at the Istanbul Spaceport. The cavernous area stretched out in every direction from where they were standing looking up at the arrivals boards. People were arriving in shuttles from the many interplanetary craft which used the spacedock thousands of metres above them in space while other shuttles were taking people departing for all parts of the galaxy. There were shuttles landing and taking off every few minutes and hordes of people waving to departing family and friends or waiting to greet relatives and usher them off to hotels or the teleport for onward journeys to all corners of Earth. Most of the travellers were human but there were a smattering of aliens too. Holly recognised most of them. Raised with aliens around her, she saw nothing strange in the mingling of the species.

"There it is," said Jack with evident relief.

"Are they landed?" Holly looked around as if Carillys and her family would suddenly materialise in front of them.

"The ship's docked. Look for yourself, you can read."

Jack smiled down at his daughter, very proud of the trim girl in her smart blue tunic and skirt with matching beret. She was growing up so fast. Ten next month. And that reminded Jack that it was longer than that since he had seen Carillys when she had left to join her colony ship. He had never met her partner, Hummel, though they had spoken on the vid-link a few times. Their baby had been born on board the ship bringing them back to Earth so he had not seen it either, didn't know if it was a boy or a girl just that it had arrived safely and that it and Carillys were well.

"Which one am I looking for?" asked Holly, scanning the boards. She was proud of her reading skills which she had picked up quickly once formal tuition had started. The bedtime stories and the many books lying around the home had given her an advantage many of her classmates had envied.

"Alliance Craft calling at planet 547.2 Gamma. See it?"

Holly squinted as she looked at the display; there were so many on the boards. Then she had it. "There it is! It's at dock number 78C and passengers will be arriving here at Gate 90 in the blue sector."

"Correct. Well done." Jack beamed at her.

"Come on then," she said, taking his hand, "we have to get to blue sector." She was tugging him now but he remained immobile.

"You didn't read all the information on the board. Check again."

She did and sighed. "Two hours before they'll be in the spaceport," she said. "That's an awfully long time."

"There's an awful lot of people to disembark," he explained leading her away from the boards where more people were gathering to check arrivals. "They have to go through biohaz and all the identity checks before they get on a shuttle. And then there's the luggage to get checked over."

"What are we going to do?" asked the girl.

"How about a drink? I'm dying for a coffee and I see one of Tad's outlets over there. Then I think we could wander round the shops for a little." He saw her face brighten immediately. She still loved shopping.

"Could we? Oh thanks, Dad." She hugged him round the waist and fairly skipped at his side as they walked to the Jones the Coffee stand.

-ooOoo-

Two hours later, fortified by a drink and with Holly's backpack holding some small purchases, they stood in a private room at the side of the arrivals hall. This was spaceside, where the people arriving landed and collected their luggage before being allowed through the barrier to planetside. Her dad had spoken to an official and they had been ushered through to this privileged position; everyone else meeting arrivals was on the other side of the barrier. Holly had felt very important as they were led through, past the waiting people who gawked at them. There were some advantages to her dad's work.

Jack and Holly were standing in the doorway of the room and the girl was interested in everything around her. Some new arrivals were passing by and walking through the barrier. From her position she could see into the main reception and watched with amazement as a group of about twenty people cried and laughed and wailed over a young lad as he emerged. He was engulfed in a sea of people and Holly thought there was a good chance he would suffocate. She wanted to meet Carillys very much but she didn't think she'd want to suffocate her like that.

The woman was her great-niece, Dad's great grand-daughter from a previous marriage, even though she was much older than Holly. It was all very confusing but Holly felt she had it straight in her mind now. More importantly, Carillys was nice. Holly had spoken to her a few times on the vid-link and thought she'd be like an older sister. She was nothing like her parents – Goran and Annese – who had been unable to come and meet their daughter due to work commitments. Holly didn't believe them, she had overheard Tad say as much to Dad too; Dad was much more important than Goran, who was only an Advocate, but he was here. He'd taken time off work especially to come and take Carillys and her family to Cardiff and then on to Ogmore where they were going to stay for however long it took them to acclimatise.

Holly looked up at her Dad and smiled. He looked just like Owain, all eager and excited. She supposed that meeting someone you hadn't seen for ten years would be quite exciting. Then there was Hummel and the baby that no one had seen. As she stood, she could feel her dad shaking with the excitement and was watching him rather than the arrivals when he suddenly strode forward and hugged a small woman carrying a baby. He moved so fast that it was a minute or two before Holly realised he had gone. She made to follow but hesitated thinking he might like to meet her on his own. Being grown up for the first time in her life, she hung back and watched the two of them and saw that they were both crying.

Jack had no words at first, he just hugged the small woman close, careful of the baby in her arms. Tears came to his eyes and, he saw, to hers and they were content to just hold one another for a few minutes. Finally, Jack drew back. "Cary, welcome home."

"It is so good to see you!" cried Carillys, holding onto his arm even as she juggled the baby. She did not want to let Jack go now they had finally met again.

"We have a room over here. Let's be private, huh?" Jack suggested, wrapping an arm round her shoulders and nodding to Hummel who was standing to one side with a porter and the surprisingly small amount of luggage. Jack led them to the room where Holly stood in the doorway. "And this is Holly. She came to keep me company." They all entered the room and the luggage on its anti-grav trolley was placed in a corner.

"Holly, it's lovely to meet you in person at long last," said Carillys, tears still trickling down her cheeks. "Let me give you a hug."

"Welcome home," said Holly, surprised to find tears in her own eyes. "May I see the baby?" she asked when the two had parted again. She looked down at the bundle in Carillys' arms.

"Of course you can. I've been dying to show him off to someone!" She held him out so Holly could see him properly. He was three months old and lay quietly in his mother's arms looking up at the girl.

"He's lovely," said Holly, glad she did not have to tell a fib. Before they had left for this trip, her tad had told her that if the baby was ugly she was not to say so, that she must be diplomatic. "He looks like Hummel."

"I know. And that's good because I was the ugliest baby!" laughed Carillys.

Jack had been greeting Hummel and he now looked over having overheard the last comment. "I'd like to disagree with you but I have to admit you were not a pretty child. You've made up for it since though." He laughed along with her.

"Jack, come and meet your great great-grandson," Carillys teased.

Jack grimaced. "Do you have to say it so loud?" he complained, not serious. "Let's take a look at him."

He took the baby from her arms and held him close, amazed at holding yet another generation of his family in his arms. In the past, he had lost touch with his descendants by this time. Only Tonan's family had stayed so close that he could still be a part of their lives. The baby was solemn as it looked up at him and then his face broke into a toothless smile.

"That's Dad's smile!" said Holly happily. She was at Jack's elbow looking on; three younger siblings had made her an expert on babies.

"You're right, Holly," said Hummel, putting an arm round Carillys and standing close. "That's the part of my Carillys he's inherited."

"Thank Gods that's all he inherited, that's all I can say," added Carillys, self depreciatingly. "So, Jack, what do you think of him?"

"He's perfect," he answered softly, a finger caught in one of the baby's hands. "What's his name?"

"Tonan. Toto for short." Jack met Carillys' gaze and smiled, tears threatening again. They had both dearly loved the original Tonan, Jack's son and her grandfather, who had died nine years before.

"He'd be very proud," Jack managed to say after a moment or two.

-ooOoo-

The journey back to Cardiff took three teleport jumps and then there were three more to arrive at Jack and Ianto's apartment where the rest of the family awaited them. They had deposited the luggage en route at the Castle where one of Jack's assistants was going to take it on to Ogmore. Carillys and her family would follow later in the day. When the apartment door opened, at just gone five o'clock in the afternoon, the travellers were tired and hungry but pleased to be home.

"They're here!" yelled six year old Owain rushing up to meet them. He stopped dead and stared at the woman who was so special that Dad had gone all the way to Istanbul to meet her. Standing some paces behind him, four year old Luke watched wide-eyed, shyer than his brother and content to observe for the moment.

"Now you must be Owain," said Carillys, hugging the boy. "Gosh, you're like you're Dad." She could not have said anything better. Owain preened, so proud of looking – and acting – like his beloved dad. "So that make's you Luke," she continued, walking further into the room and crouching down before the boy. "The spitting image of your tad. Can I have a hug?" Luke nodded and took a step forward into her embrace.

"You made good time," said Ianto, coming into the room. He had been in the office and only Owain's shout had alerted him to the new arrivals. "We weren't expecting you for another hour. Carillys," he said with genuine warmth as he hugged her tight. They had only met once, for a weekend at Ogmore, but the vid-link contact since had cemented a firm friendship. "You're blooming."

"Ianto, it's so good to see you." She hugged him back with equal pleasure at seeing him again. She pulled back and looked up at him. "And looking as handsome as ever."

"Flatterer! Hummel, welcome to our home." Ianto had an arm round Carillys as he greeted the man. "You must have had a good trip to be here early."

"We did, no problems at all," confirmed Jack who had held back, watching these two families of his meet and mingle. It felt slightly strange but also satisfying to see them get on so well together. He hoped it would last. "But you haven't met the newest addition yet. Holly."

The girl stepped forward from where she had been standing at the back of the group of new arrivals. In her arms she held the baby, proud to have been entrusted with him for this very last leg of the journey. She met her tad who peered down at the bundle and smiled a soppy smile.

"Oh, look at … Is it a boy or a girl?" He looked at Carillys.

"I hope it's a boy. Boys are best," put in Owain, standing next to Holly and peering at the baby too.

Carillys laughed delightedly. "I am pleased to report he is a boy. Ianto, meet Tonan though we call him Toto."

"An excellent name." Ianto squeezed her arm and then looked back at the baby. "May I hold him?" he asked both Carillys and Holly.

"Of course," they said together and laughed some more. It was a time for laughter.

Holly carefully handed over the baby and Ianto took him expertly. Toto was looking up at him, content to be passed around from one person to another. Ianto remembered his own children at this age and marvelled how they had grown into such large persons with their own personalities. At this moment, Owain was loudly quizzing Holly on Istanbul spaceport demanding all the details and Luke was asking to be picked up by his dad. Sometimes Ianto longed for the time when they were small and helpless. Even Minda was going to be a year old in just three days. All his babies were growing so fast.

"There you are," Jack was saying, standing close, "you can see now." He was holding Luke so the boy could look at the baby. Jack saw the faraway look in Ianto's eyes. "And don't you be getting broody, Ianto Jones."

Ianto grinned. "You know me too well."

"That I do. Where's our little one?" Jack asked looking round and saw Konni just emerging from the bedroom corridor with Minda in her arms. She had been changing the little girl's clothes after she had got juice all down her front. "There she is." Jack put down Luke who was squirming and gestured Konni over to join them. "Carillys, this is Konni with our baby, Minda. Konni, meet Carillys."

"Hello." Carillys, who had been standing with Hummel, reached out to Minda but the girl turned away and buried her face in Konni's shoulder, suddenly shy. "Oh, bit shy are we?" she said, running a hand over the girl's back.

"She's not usually, are you, poppet?," said Konni. "Give her a little while until she's used to you." The nanny smiled at the new arrivals whose relationship to Jack had been explained to her.

"What are we standing around here for?" exclaimed Jack. "Do you want to freshen up?" he asked Carillys and Hummel. "The guest room is at the end of that corridor." He nodded towards it. "Make yourselves at home. I expect the meal will be ready sometime soon." He looked across at Ianto enquiringly.

"About an hour, although I'm sure Glonnix can bring it forward if you're hungry." He remembered Carillys had a hearty appetite. "Do you want him back?" he said, offering to hand over the baby but hoping he'd be able to hold him a little longer.

"You keep him. He's very happy with you." Carillys smiled and linked her arm through Hummel's. "I really want a shower and a change of clothes and then some food would be very welcome."

"I'll show you where to go," volunteered Owain, picking up – or trying to – the bag Hummel had brought with him containing necessities for the baby and themselves. He managed to get the bag a centimetre or so off the ground and walked off down the corridor, puffing hard with the effort.

"Thanks," said Hummel smiling at the boy. He took Carillys' hand and they followed their guide.

"Holly, please run along to the kitchen and ask Glonnix if we can have supper in half an hour or so," Ianto said as he carefully sat on the couch with the baby still in his arms. Holly sped off and Ianto looked down at Toto who was still content to lie quietly. He was reminded of Luke at the same age.

"May I see him?" asked Konni quietly, sitting next to Ianto. She was holding Minda who, now the strangers had gone, was leaning forward to look at the baby. "Oh, he's gorgeous."

Jack stood watching them and smiled. He looked down at Luke who was leaning against his leg; the boy was unsure around new people and maybe a bit of time spent with him now would be time well spent. "Is it time to feed Peter?" he asked.

"Almost," replied the boy looking up at his dad with a smile on his face. He loved the Dinka that he had been given to look after a month before.

"Let's go and do that then." They made for the playroom where the pet was kept and were joined by Owain who ran up to join them having fulfilled his duties as host.

-ooOoo-

Supper was over and everyone was sitting in the living area. The adults were on the chairs and couches with the children spread out among them. Owain was beside Carillys asking about their trip home and in particular the spacecruiser that had brought them. Luke was sitting on Jack's knee as his dad spoke to Hummel, wanting to get to know the man better. Ianto, Glonnix and Konni were listening to Holly's account of the spaceport and the day's trip, Minda playing with some toys at their feet. Toto had been put down for a sleep in Minda's almost outgrown carrying cot. It was very relaxed and they were all enjoying getting to know one another, some renewing old links but most meeting for the first time. Jack caught Carillys' eye and they both smiled identical smiles, thinking the same thoughts: it was good to be home.

An hour later, Jack looked meaningfully at his great-granddaughter. "Time we were off to Ogmore," he said, glancing at his chrono.

"Do you have to go?" asked Holly. "You could stay here," she pleaded.

"You'd be very welcome," said Ianto also not wanting them to go so soon. "One night? Jack can take you to Ogmore tomorrow. I'm sure we've got everything you'd need for just one night."

"Yes, stay!" cried Owain, standing in front of Carillys adding his pleas.

"Stay!" added Luke running up to stand between Hummel and Carillys who were side by side on a couch.

"Kids," said Jack warningly to his boys before turning to the seated couple. "Don't be pressured into anything, you two. If you'd rather be on your own, that's fine."

After a quick glance, Hummel answered for them both. "We'd love to stay, if you're sure we won't be putting you out." The last few words were lost in cheers from the boys and Holly.

In the end they stayed for two nights and only departed for Ogmore with Jack, Ianto and the family on the Friday afternoon.

* * *

_The story of their first weekend on Earth, which was also Minda's first birthday, will be told in the next chapter. _


	32. First Birthday

_And now the family celebrates .._

* * *

**First Birthday**

_- March 4704, Ogmore_

Every bedroom in the house was occupied. Kids raced in and out trying to fit too many activities into their day and adults could be found chatting in various and changing combinations throughout the house. Meals were large, boisterous affairs with the younger children sitting at a separate table with Konni and Olly as there was no room at the dining table. It was absolute bedlam at times and Ianto and Jack were loving it. The two men found one another in the kitchen alone late Saturday afternoon. They shared a look and laughed, understanding how each felt without words.

"Come here," said Ianto, pulling on Jack's shirt. "I haven't spoken to you since this morning." They kissed gently, arms round each other's waists. "What have you been doing?"

"So much. Let's see, I played soccer with Owain and Luke which Hummel and Olly joined in before Olly took the boys off in the boat. He may add to the chaos but Olly is good with the boys. Hummel and I caught up with Goran in the library before I persuaded both of them to join Holly and me for a swim. I like Hummel, by the way, good chap. And since lunch I've had a walk with Luke, Minda and Carillys. Phew!" He mimed moping his brow. "How about you?"

"Not so energetic, luckily. Holly and I made some pastries first thing, while Carillys and Annese were with Toto. Annese is very taken with her grandson. She's got him now in the living room. I showed Carillys the changes we've made to the exercise room as she said she wanted to get fit; she does seem to have put on some weight, don't you think?"

"Probably from the baby."

"Maybe. Then I helped Liki with lunch. For the past hour or so, I've been planning tomorrow's party with Konni and Olly. Holly and Owain put in their ideas too before I packed them off to the games room." Ianto kissed Jack again. "Fancy a coffee?"

"Dying for one." Jack released his partner and sat on a stool while the Welshman went to the coffee machine. "What do you think of Hummel?"

"Haven't had much chance to chat to him but what I've seen I like. He's quiet but he stands up to Carillys which is good, she needs a strong partner." Ianto placed the cookie jar in front of Jack. "I asked him about his family. Apparently there's only a father in Argentina. I told him he should invite him here and that they can stay as long as they like, until they decide what they're going to do next." The coffee was made and Ianto passed a brimming mug to Jack.

"Good. Hummel told me that he's considering a job in Australia." He sipped the coffee and savoured the taste. "I hope they don't go that far, I'd like to see Toto grow up."

"He's a lovely baby. Reminds me of Luke, he's so good." Ianto leant against the counter, munching on a cookie. He understood Jack's wish to have this side of his family nearby. Australia was only a few teleport jumps away but it was far enough to make informal visits difficult. Every trip would have to be planned and scheduled in advance. "As for Hummel, I don't think Annese will want the family going that far away."

"Is she really that smitten?" queried Jack, surprised that the characterless woman would show such attachment.

"Oh yes." Ianto reached over and pointedly put the lid on the cookie jar; Jack had already eaten three and looked like he'd take another.

"Cookie, please," came from Luke who had just run into the room. He held out his hand in confident expectation of a treat, his eyes wide and appealing.

"What have I said about eating between meals?" said his tad sternly.

"But you've had one. And Dad!"

"He's got you there." Jack stood, smiling at Ianto's discomfiture. "I'm going to the office for an hour. Get some work done while it's quiet." Ianto held out the jar to Luke who smiled as he reached in for a cookie.

"Dad, can I come?" the boy asked, moving to his dad's side and tugging on his trouser leg. "I'll be quiet."

"Bring a book with you or a game. A quiet one," he added to Luke's already departing back. "See you later." He kissed Ianto's nose and went off to his office.

-ooOoo-

Supper was the most formal meal they had eaten thus far. Everyone had made an effort and had changed into smart clothes after slopping round in comfortable training suits all day. Even the children looked clean and tidy. There was great hilarity at the small table set up in a corner where Konni and Olly were entertaining Luke and Minda. Owain, who was sitting at the big table and who had thought himself very grown up, kept craning his neck to see what his brother was doing, wondering if perhaps it would be better at that table after all. Unfortunately, no matter where he was Owain would always hanker to be somewhere else.

Carillys, sitting next to the boy, noticed his agitation. "Tell me about your soccer team, Owain," she said. The boy launched into a detailed description of his beloved Unicorns and the last match he had played. Carillys listened attentively, wondering if her son would like sports. She rather hoped he would.

Jack and Goran were discussing a company fraud case which had hit the vidcasts recently and which Goran was likely to prosecute. He was a well-respected if plodding Advocate, well suited to the painstaking detail needed for fraud cases, and had been successful in a number of high profile cases over recent years. Both men agreed that in this case the company directors had probably been in the wrong and decided the Defender would be hard pressed to put forward a convincing argument.

At the other end of the table, Ianto was gently quizzing Hummel about his plans. "I hope you'll be staying on Earth now," he said. "Ten years away is long enough and we'd like to get to know you better, to see Toto grow up." Annese, on Ianto's other side, quickly added her agreement.

"That's so right. Toto should be with his family." The woman nodded emphatically to emphasis her point.

"I hear what you're saying, honestly I do. And we have no plans for going off-world again, not yet anyway. The difficulty will be finding something here on Earth. There's not much call for geologists or ecologists." Hummel felt he had to point out the difficulties. They may want him and his family around but in the end he and Carillys had to go where the work took them.

"I'm sure there's something," said Annese, unwilling to concede the point. She had surprised herself with the wave of love that had hit her when she had seen and held her grandson. It had not been like that with Carillys, though she was a much loved daughter. Somehow the baby had reached into her chest and stolen her heart. She was not going to let him go without a fight.

"What kind of work do geologists do?" asked Holly, sitting on Annese's other side between her and Goran.

"It varies a lot," Hummel explained. "Mostly it's terraforming new worlds but here on Earth we're involved in engineering projects and in creating artificial landforms. There's a lot of work in marine exploration too."

"Like the new underwater city?" the girl asked. She had been learning a little about this in her classes.

"Absolutely." He smiled at Holly, pleased to find she was so well informed. "A friend of mine is involved in that. He's based in Sydney and I'm going to see him next week."

"That's in Australia, isn't it?" piped up Owain from beside Hummel. "That's on the other side of the world." The boy loved airing his knowledge.

Hummel smiled. "Well done, Owain. And you're right, it is a long way but only four teleport jumps from here. An hour and you'd be there." He was trying to reassure Annese. The job his friend had mentioned appeared interesting and he felt he may well want to take it.

"Only an hour? That's nothing," declared Owain before stuffing more food in his mouth.

"Owain, please chew your food properly." Ianto watched the boy make a big show of chewing. "And keep your mouth closed when you eat."

"What about you, Cary? You looking for a job too?" asked Jack having heard the previous exchange.

"Yes," she said, drawing out the word, "but I'm not in any rush. I want to settle Toto and see what's available first." She was being diplomatic. If Hummel liked the job in Sydney, she would not stop him taking it even though she would prefer to stay closer to home if possible. She felt that she had made a real connection to her mother, through Toto, and was reluctant to lose the opportunity for strengthening it.

"Sydney's a beautiful city," volunteered Goran in his slow, measured speech.

"Is the Opera House still there?" asked Ianto who had not travelled that far. When he had first been cloned, he had had lots of plans to travel around but the arrival of Holly and then the other children on top of the demands of setting up his new business and of being with Jack meant most had been unfulfilled. He had managed two trips off-world – to Mars and New California – and been amazed and terrified in equal measure.

Jack laughed. "No, that disappeared centuries ago. Beautiful building in its day."

This sparked a lively conversation about other landmarks that had disappeared over the centuries. Interestingly the pyramids, the oldest structures of Ianto's time, were still standing now although slightly more eroded. As dessert was served, Jack changed places with Olly and spent some time with his youngest children at the small table. The ensuing laughter made Owain decide that he had definitely made the wrong decision to sit with the grown ups.

-ooOoo-

Bath time involved almost all the household.

Jack saw to Owain who should have been able to manage on his own but had to be supervised otherwise large parts of his anatomy never saw the water. They had a great time with various submersibles and boats, Jack ending up in the bath with the boy. Holly looked after herself but was happy to have Carillys sit with her chatting while she bathed. The two had hit it off from the first and Holly appreciated being able to discuss her girly concerns with the woman. Ianto managed Luke who preferred a quiet bath with minimal play to prepare him for sleep. The boy told his tad all about his day and was happy to be wrapped in a big towel, sat on his tad's knee and rubbed dry when the bath was over. He allowed himself to be hugged almost constantly to Ianto's great joy. Konni looked after Minda, bathing her before putting her in a clean nappy and sleep suit. One of her fathers would be giving her a bottle later before she was finally put down for the night. Sharing Minda's bathroom was Annese who was bathing Toto under Konni's expert eye. The older woman was tentative at first but she grew more confident as old skills returned.

All the children came downstairs, clean and in their sleep suits, robes and slippers. The family gathered in the living room joining Goran, Hummel and Olly who had been chatting. Luke said goodnight to everyone straight away, content to go with Ianto for a short story and bed. It was late for him to be up anyway. Owain sat with Olly and talked soccer, discussing the Premiership games to be played the following week. Carillys finally got her son away from his grandmother and held him close. Leaning against Hummel on one of the couches they marvelled at the baby's perfection as he drank his bottle. Goran and Annese chatted with Holly about her classes, interested in what was being taught in the Academy where Annese had taught for a number of years before she had taken up painting full time. She was now a well respected artist. Jack sat feeding Minda, aware of the other people in the room but concentrating on his daughter who would be a whole year old the following day. It didn't seem possible that she was that old but when he had seen her beside Toto it had brought home to him that she was not a baby any longer. As he looked down she was grasping the bottle in both hands, almost feeding herself. She was growing up so fast.

"Owain, time for bed." Ianto had come back into the room and was looking at his son expectantly. Normally he would be obedient but with all these people around, Ianto thought the boy might act up. "Say goodnight to everyone."

Owain looked at his tad and then at his dad and realised that there would be no getting out of it. He had an acute sense of when he could get away with something and when it simply wasn't worth trying. Tonight his fathers would not put up with a scene in front of their guests even if they were all family. Besides, he thought, if he went to bed now he might just wake up and be able to creep down later. Accordingly, he sighed but jumped off the couch. He kissed everyone goodnight. Except Holly, of course; he was never going to kiss his sister! He made a big show of being grown up and then went off happily with his tad.

"He is so into his soccer," said Olly to Jack as the boy disappeared. "I'll lay you odds he's a professional by the time he's twenty five." Olly put his arm round Konni and pulled her close. They were an established couple now, had known each other for years and been dating seriously for almost twelve months. He had been given a separate bedroom this weekend but he didn't expect to be sleeping in it.

"How much, Grandew?" Jack peered at him, eyebrows raised. "Willing to put your money where your mouth is?"

"Yeah, I am. How about fifty?"

"You're on." Jack smiled and looked round. "You're all witnesses, just so I can be assured of getting my money."

"Hey, are you implying I'd welsh on a bet?" cried Olly in mock horror.

"It has been known," put in Konni quietly.

Carillys laughed. "You've got a handful there, Konni," she commented.

"I know," the nanny replied feelingly. "But he has some redeeming features."

"He'd have to," said Jack with a grin. He turned back to Minda who had removed the bottle from her mouth. "Finished, petal?" he asked, taking the bottle before the tiny bit of milk remaining dripped onto the furniture. She smiled up at him, her four little front teeth – two at the top and two at the bottom – sparkling white. "I'll take that as a yes." He put the bottle down and held her over his shoulder, patting her back. "Olly, why don't you get everyone a drink?" he said.

"Great idea." He and Konni got up and started organising drinks for everyone.

Holly stayed quietly in her chair, making herself as small as possible. She hoped she'd be allowed to stay up a little longer. It was just about her bedtime and she dreaded her tad coming in and taking her off upstairs. If she was quiet enough perhaps he wouldn't notice her. Looking round, she caught her dad's eye and he grinned at her. He hadn't forgotten her but she was behaving and not hearing anything unsuitable for young ears. He was happy for her to stay up a while longer. The girl breathed easier and returned the grin; Dad was on her side.

Everyone was sitting with their drinks when Ianto finally came back into the room. Owain had wanted an extra chapter of his story as it was rather exciting so it had taken longer than usual to settle him. He was pleased to find everyone relaxed and happy, even Goran and Annese seemed less uptight than normal. His eye rested on Holly sitting next to Jack, leaning into his side with a glass of juice in her hand. She should be in bed but it was clear that Jack was content for her to stay up and why not, it was a special weekend.

"I put yours on the table," said Olly, waving a glass at him.

"Thanks." Ianto threaded through the tangle of legs and feet and settled beside Jack. He stroked Minda's hair as she lay in the crook of Jack's arm, well fed and almost asleep. "So, what are you all talking about?" he asked and made himself comfortable.

-ooOoo-

On the following day, Sunday, the birthday girl had no idea what was going on but she liked the attention. All day, people had been petting her and now, as the afternoon party began, came the best bit. Lots of parcels had been placed on the floor of the living room with her and she was encouraged to pull them open. It was hard work but she was enjoying it.

"Here, Minda, pull this," encouraged Ianto sitting on the floor beside her. He had loosened one end of a parcel and pressed it into her hand. With a flourish she moved her arm and a large piece of paper detached itself. "You are a clever girl."

"She is being thoroughly spoiled," commented Jack, standing to one side. The pile of parcels was higher than Minda as everyone had contributed at least one gift and some more.

"And so she should be," scolded Carillys, standing beside him, arm linked with his. "Don't be an old grump."

"Careful, poppet," said Konni also on the floor beside her youngest charge. The baby had pulled so hard she had nearly toppled over backwards. "Here, let's see what you've uncovered." Inside the parcel was a small rag doll with bright red hair. "A dolly, isn't she pretty?" Minda put a hand out to the proffered doll surveying it solemnly.

"That's from me," boasted Owain, desperately wanting to open some the parcels himself. But Ianto had told him in no uncertain terms that this was Minda's day and so he was holding himself in check. It was very hard.

"Minda, do this one now," said Luke, putting a largish one on the baby's lap. "It's from me. You want me to help?" he asked, kneeling down. The baby gurgled and smiled at him which he took for assent. "Okay." The boy carefully started peeling back the paper where it had been stuck down, trying not to tear it.

"I swear that boy is Ianto in miniature," said Jack, shaking his head. "He does everything just as Ianto does."

"And that's a bad thing?" asked Carillys.

"No, it's a very good thing." Jack smiled down at her. "Luke, for goodness sake, just rip it open," he encouraged.

Owain, seeing Luke was being allowed to help, edged closer and knelt down by his little sister. "I'll help too," he said, daring anyone to disagree. He took one of the last parcels and loosened the wrapping a little before presenting it to Minda. "Pull there," he said, directing her hand.

With all the help she was getting, the parcels were soon opened and the gifts duly admired by her parents and the rest of the family. Ianto and Luke spent some time gathering up all the wrappings, even the tiniest piece, and putting them in an empty box much to Jack's disgust and Carillys' amusement. Konni put all the gifts together in a tidy pile on a side table.

The time had come for party games and while Minda was too young to join in – she was given to Goran to hold, to his secret pleasure – and Annese sat with Toto in her arms, the rest of the family started an enthusiastic game of musical chairs. This was followed by pass the parcel, pin the tail on the donkey and many more that Jack and Ianto knew well and which had become staples of the extended Harkness and Jones families. Hummel proved to be as mad as Olly at Sardines, trying to fit himself into a cupboard with Jack, Holly, Owain and Ianto that was much too small for them all. Holly laughed so much she wet herself and had to make a discreet trip to her bedroom to change her pants; she hoped no one noticed.

But the hit of the party was Goran who, after the more boisterous games, performed a number of magic tricks, pulling credits and sweets from the amazed children's ears and mouths. He pulled flowers and hankies from his clothes and made animals from balloons. The children adored the show, never dreaming that their usually stolid relation could do magic. Carillys recalled birthday parties of her own when her father had entertained her and her friends and wondered why he didn't let that part of his personality out more often. She loved seeing him flushed and happy with his success, being applauded by his audience and then pestered by Owain and Luke who wanted to know about the tricks.

Liki had organised a wonderful birthday tea. The dining table groaned with jellies, sweet and savoury pastries, fruit, cheese, sandwiches and pride of place was taken by a iced cake with a large '1' on it that had been made by Glonnix. The children were seated at the table along with Konni, Annese and Carillys with the rest of the adults milling around behind them. Minda was at the head of the table, looking down on all the delights laid out there. She had been well behaved all day and even now, after the excitement of the gifts and the games, she was beaming at them all showing off her little teeth. The family tucked in, Annese helping Luke and Ianto keeping a wary eye on Owain who was bolting his food as if scared it would disappear. When Liki brought out peach ice-cream there were small cheers from the children - and loud ones from Jack and Olly - and it was demolished quickly. Then it was time for the cake.

"I'll just light the candle," said Ianto, leaning over Holly to get to it.

Jack moved to Minda's side, crouching down beside her. "Are you ready to blow really hard, petal?" he asked her, stroking her hair. She was still grinning and her food spattered top was proof she'd enjoyed her special tea.

"There." Ianto moved the cake nearer Minda, Carillys moving some of the plates out of the way. "Time to blow out the candle." Olly turned up the light filter on the windows so the room darkened. "Blow, Minda," urged Ianto.

"Like this," said Jack making blowing motions and noises.

Minda looked at him curiously then smiled. "Dada," she said loudly in the expectant silence. Jack looked back at her, stunned.

"You clever girl," exclaimed Ianto, delighted. "That's her first word," he explained to the others. "Can you say it again?" She looked round at him but said nothing more.

"I love you, Minda," said Jack recovering from his surprise. He kissed her cheek.

"Dada," she said again and everyone laughed.

"You've forgotten the cake," complained Owain. It looked very tasty and he wanted a slice.

"So we have," agreed Ianto. "Come on, Minda, blow."

"She can't do it," said Luke from the other end of the table. He was placidly munching on an apple slice. "She's too little."

"All right, everyone, let's help her. On three," said Jack. "One, two, three!" Everyone blew their hardest and the candle went out.

* * *

_More from the family soon._


	33. Explanations

_The children confront their fathers..._

**

* * *

****Explanations**

_- October 4703, Cardiff_

There were times when Holly felt very old for her nine and a half years especially when compared to her brothers.

It was partly the result of her own concerns. After being told her dad's secret she was able to be with him, liked being with him, but it wasn't like it had been only a couple of months earlier. She was frightened. Not of him, that would be silly, but for him. What was it like when he died? She wondered about this a lot but couldn't bring herself to ask either Dad or Tad. They seemed to want to ignore the whole thing, as if it wasn't important, yet it was. It was very, very important. What if something happened to him and she was the only one there? Was she supposed to give him anything, a potion or a pill, to help? Was she to touch him or not? It was very confusing and unsettling.

But that was an ongoing worry to the young girl. At the moment it was her brother that was her main concern. And surprisingly, it wasn't Owain. He was coming up to six years old and Playschool and the prospect of going to the Institute in a couple of months had tamed him a bit. He still tore around everywhere and kicked a soccer ball all the time but at least he was acting sensibly. No, it was Luke who was being fat-headed.

Luke, the calm one, the one who never made a fuss had dug his heels in and would not apologise. And it was his fault, everyone knew that. It was as clear as the nose on his face what he had done but he wouldn't say sorry. Tad had talked to him and so had Dad. They'd talked until they were as blue in the face as when they were all ill not so long ago but that had not worked. Then Luke had been confined to his room, not even let out to eat his supper with them. He'd been in his room for hours and he was still not willing to apologise. Holly had overheard her parents and Konni talking and Tad had said Luke was just being stubborn, that he had to learn his lesson no matter he was only three years old. Dad seemed less certain - he was a real softie where Luke was concerned - but even he was convinced Luke had deliberately deleted all Tad's work on the screen.

Holly was in her room, waiting. She would know when Dad and Tad left for their monthly visit to Goran and Annese. Then she was going to talk to Konni. Between them they had to be able to sort out Luke and make everyone happy again. Well, everyone but her; she was still worrying about Dad. But she wasn't important right now, it was Luke that had to be dealt with and Holly was the eldest, it was up to her. She felt Dad leave the apartment and then heard the faint whoosh as the front door closed. She crept from her room along to the living area where Konni was sitting with Minda, feeding her from a bottle.

"Holly, what are you doing up?" Konni asked. "You're supposed to be reading before going to sleep."

"I wanted to talk to you. About Luke." Holly sat in the chair opposite her nanny and regarded her seriously. "We have to do something."

Konni concentrated on the baby for a moment or two, thinking about how to respond. She was the family's nanny, had been with them since shortly after Holly's birth, and knew she was respected and loved by them all. But for all that she was still only an employee and it was not her place to interfere in how Ianto and Jack raised their children. She had advised them when asked but the final decision was theirs. And in the case of Luke, they had made their wishes clear. She could not go against those wishes without betraying their trust in her no matter how much she wanted to intervene.

"You know what your fathers have decided. Luke is to be kept in his room until he apologises."

"But he's stubborn, Konni! He may never apologise!" Holly was sitting on the edge of her seat, leaning forward to make her point. "You could persuade him, he loves you."

"I've tried, poppet, of course I have." Konni looked at her eldest charge and smiled sympathetically. "He says he didn't do it and he won't apologise."

"But he did. He was in the office. We all know that."

"I know."

Holly was disappointed. She had expected Konni to do more but she sounded so defeated. "Then it's up to me." The girl stood and walked to the bedrooms. Behind her, Konni made to speak but then decided against it, perhaps Holly could succeed where the rest of them had failed. She went back to feeding six month old Minda.

Holly paused outside Luke's room and then pressed the door release. She was surprised to find two startled faces looking up at her when she entered: Owain had got there before her. She quickly closed the door behind her and went across to the bed where her little brothers were huddled together. Owain had his arms round Luke who looked as if he had been crying. She didn't say anything, just sat on the bed on the other side of Luke and wrapped her arms round them both.

"Why won't you say you're sorry, Luke?" Holly asked after a while.

"Didn't do it." The boy sounded stubborn and his lower lip was protruding as he pulled his sternest face. This was as odds with his watery eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"He didn't, Holly, he really didn't." Owain defended his brother. "Tad and Dad, they won't believe him but he didn't!"

"How do you know? Did you do it?" The girl thought Owain quite capable of deleting the work but would have expected him to own up, not hide behind his little brother.

"No I didn't!" Owain looked and sounded offended. "It was –"

"Owain, you p'omised!" Luke was pulling away from his brother, aghast that he was going to blurt out a confidence.

"It's only Holly. If we tell her maybe she'll be able to help us. You want to stay in here for the rest of your life?" The elder boy looked sternly at Luke. "We gotta tell her." Luke looked far from convinced, chewing his lip and tears were forming in his eyes again.

"Luke, cariad," began Holly, deliberately using the endearment their Tad used for them all when he was being especially loving. "I'm on your side. Tell me what happened." She pulled him closer to her and rocked him gently. "Come on."

"Was Wynn," admitted Luke, in a small voice.

"Who's Wynn?" asked the girl.

"He's his friend. The one from the park, the one Dad and Tad don't like," supplied Owain. "Shall I tell her?" he asked Luke, uncommonly sensitive for once.

Luke nodded and said, "Yes."

"Wynn came here. Right up to the front door and said he wanted to play. So Glonnix let him in –" He was interrupted again.

"She wouldn't do that. She never lets anyone in she doesn't know," protested Holly.

"She did!" said Luke. "'Cos I say he friend. She did."

Holly thought about that and realised that it could be true. The housekeeper didn't know all their friends, not like Konni or their parents did, and Luke's assurances would have been enough for her. "Where was Konni?"

"She'd come to get me from Playschool, Tad couldn't come so she had to and she had Minda with her and we walked back the long way because she was crying, Minda was crying not Konni, and we went to the park and still Minda cried and when we got home Konni took Minda to her room and Glonnix left 'cos Tad and Dad were going out and she didn't tell Konni about Wynn and he was still here though I didn't know and he was in the office and he was messing about in there and Luke tried to stop him but he couldn't and it was Wynn what deleted the work and then he made Luke swear to say it was him and he left, Wynn left not Luke, and then Tad came in and he found all his work gone and he blamed Luke and Luke had sworn not to say it was Wynn." Owain finally stopped for breath.

"You've got to say, Luke. You've got to tell Tad." Holly was clear on this and Owain was nodding his agreement.

"I sweared!" The little boy was adamant.

"That doesn't matter. Wynn shouldn't have made you swear, that was wrong. I don't think he can be a very nice boy if he left you take the blame."

"Does matter, Holly," said Luke, trying to make her understand. "I sweared on Dad's life," he whispered. "I tell and Dad dies!" He looked horror struck and the tears were streaming down his cheeks.

The girl was taken aback at this declaration, coming as it did on top of the secret she had been entrusted with about their Dad. But she mustn't say anything about that, not to the boys, Tad had made that clear. They would be told when they were older. She hugged Luke even closer and rocked him again, hating to see him so upset. "That kind of swearing isn't real, Luke. It's okay to tell. Nothing will happen to Dad."

"Are you sure?" asked Owain, slightly fearful himself. Words had a lot of power and he adored his dad.

"I'm positive. We'll tell Tad and Dad tonight, when they get back."

"But that's ages away," said Owain. "And Konni will be checking we're in bed soon."

"We'll wait in the living area. Come on, Luke, bring your cover and Owain go and get your robe on and bring a cover from your bed. We'll stay on the couch until Tad and Dad get here."

Holly was so certain that this was the right thing to do that the boys accepted it and went to do her bidding. Holly helped Luke with his robe and the cover and waited in the corridor for Owain and then the three of them walked hand in hand into the living area where Konni still sat in a chair with the baby. The nanny was watching the vid-screen but turned it off when the children appeared.

"What are you three doing up at this hour? And Luke, you're supposed to be in your room."

"We're waiting for Tad and Dad and then we're going to talk to them." Holly's chin was up and she stared at Konni, not quite defying her but certainly standing up to her. "Come on, boys, up here." She settled them all on one of the couches and arranged the covers over them.

Konni watched with a mixture of stunned amazement and pride. These children, who she thought of as almost her own, were impressive in their solidarity. They were sitting huddled together with Luke in the middle, arms round one another. All three of them were looking at Konni and their big round eyes were appealing for help or at least that she not thwart them. They were good children and if she told them to go to bed she was sure they would but she wasn't going to, she would not do that to them. They deserved better of her.

"I see. Are you going to apologise, poppet?" she asked Luke gently.

The boy shook his head. "Didn't do it."

"He didn't, Konni. He's going to tell Tad and Dad what happened, when they get back." This was from Holly who raised her chin and looked very like her tad in one of his stubborn moments.

"All right, I won't interfere. But," she continued before they got too elated, "your tad and dad will be at least another couple of hours. I suggest you go to sleep, where you are, and I'll wake you when they get home."

"Will you really?" asked Owain, believing her but just needing her to confirm it. "Cross your heart and hope to die?" Luke gave a little frightened intake of breath and clutched at Holly but she quietened him.

"I promise." Konni smiled at them. "Now close your eyes and sleep while I put your sister to bed. At least one of you will sleep in her room tonight!" She stood up, baby in her arms, and walked to the bedrooms.

That was the scene that greeted Ianto and Jack when they returned from their evening out. The three children were asleep in a heap on the couch, slightly rearranged for comfort by Konni who was sitting in a chair reading. She looked up when the door opened and put her book aside.

"Konni?" said Ianto, coming closer while Jack hung up their coats. "What's going on? Why are the children in here?"

"They want to talk to you, to both of you. I promised to wake them up when you got home."

She looked down at the couch and saw Holly was already awake. She was blinking and then she pulled herself upright, dislodging Owain in the process who groaned and woke up too. As his siblings moved around, Luke, always a light sleeper, was jolted awake and he lay staring up at his parents and Konni with wide eyes. Holly, now sitting up, put her hand on his shoulder and he scrambled to sit on her lap, one of the covers knocked to the floor in his haste.

"What's this all about?" asked Ianto. The sight of his adored children had moved him, touched his heart and made him bite down his immediate instinct to send them to bed. He stood looking down at them.

"Yeah, kids, what's up?" Jack approached and sat on the coffee table in front of them, picking up the cover and replacing it over Luke and Holly's legs.

"Luke has something to say." She looked down at her littlest brother and gave him an encouraging smile. "Go on, it's all right." He looked back with round frightened eyes. "Go on," she urged him.

The boy gulped and then looked from Jack to Ianto and back again before launching into his tale. His vocabulary was not large and his pronunciation far from perfect but as the words came out, in bursts with pauses in between, his fathers understood him. More importantly, they believed him. The boy, Wynn, was from a family of non-conformers who gave nothing to society and lived in poor housing near the park where Luke played. The two boys had met and the shy and naïve Luke had been impressed by the slightly older and much more confident boy. Despite his parents' warnings, Luke had been drawn to Wynn and had not heeded them. He had learnt a hard lesson this day.

Jack put a reassuring hand on Luke's leg, the closest part of him, and looked him in the eye. "You know we can check with Glonnix about this boy being here?" he said, more in confirmation than doubt.

"Me know. It true." Luke's gaze never faltered though he was biting his lip, still concerned. "Me sweared, Dad, me did," he cried unable to contain his fears any longer. "And now me told!" He launched himself forward into Jack's arms, flinging his arms round the man's neck as if afraid he'd fall down dead there and then.

"It's all right, pumpkin, it's all right." Jack rubbed Luke's back as he hugged him close. "I'm not going to die." He caught Holly's eye and smiled but she couldn't hold his gaze, turning away under cover of hugging Owain who looked mightily relieved at his dad's words.

"P'omise?" queried Luke.

"I promise, pumpkin."

Ianto joined the older children on the couch and they fell into his open arms. He had been convinced Luke had been responsible for deleting the reports and assessments he had been working on for a month. It was a shock to realise he had been wrong but on the evidence before him he had had no reason to think otherwise. Thank goodness these wonderful children had winkled out the truth. He smiled at Jack who turned a now reassured Luke and sat him on his knee while still holding him close.

"Well, now that's been sorted out, I think it's more than time you three were in bed and fast asleep. Just look how late it is!" said Ianto, smiling at them all. They could talk a bit more in the morning, fill in any gaps and details and reassure Luke some more. Now, all three children needed sleep more than anything else. He stood up and took Luke from Jack's arms, relieved the boy came willingly and settled so trustingly against him.

"Konni could you look after Owain?" said Jack. "I'd just like a word with Holly."

Ianto looked at him and raised an eyebrow but at Jack's smile he turned and led the way to the bedrooms, Konni folded the covers and followed with Owain who was already yawning and more than happy to go. Holly brought her knees up to her chest and waited, looking at her dad warily.

"What is it, gorgeous? What's bothering you?" asked Jack. He remained sitting on the coffee table and watched her carefully. Something was wrong, he knew it, and he wanted to get to the truth. "Please tell me."

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"It's about me, isn't it? About what we talked about during the holidays. About me not dying." He saw from her reaction that he was right and sighed. He did not want to alienate her, he wanted to retain her love and respect. "Don't freeze me out, Holly, please. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you."

The girl watched him, biting her bottom lip, and was surprised when she saw two tears run down his face. Impulsively, she went to him and put her arms round him. She loved him too, loved him so much and that was why she was so afraid for him. "I love you too, Dad, really I do. But I'm frightened."

"My brave girl frightened? I don't believe it."

"I am, Dad, really I am. Tad said it hurt you when you died and that it wasn't nice for you. He did say that, he really did. Is it true?" She had pulled back a little now, standing between his knees with her hands on his shoulders and his arms round her waist they were almost at the same eye level.

"Yes, love, it is. But that's nothing to frighten you."

"Of course it is! What should I do, if it happens and we're all alone? How do I help, Dad? I don't know and I need to!" Ianto came back into the room at this moment and frowned; he could guess what they were talking about. He came closer and sat on the couch near Holly.

"You don't need to do anything, love, nothing at all. I come back all on my own." He smiled at her and flicked a glance at Ianto. "Maybe Tad can tell you better than I can. He's the one who sees what happens."

Holly turned to find her tad sitting almost behind her. She had not heard him come into the room, so fixed was she on her dad. "What do I do, Tad?"

"You hold him. You sit with him in your arms and wait for him to come round. And when he does, you tell him that's he's safe and that you love him. That's all you have to do." He put a hand on her back and ran it up and down reassuringly. "It's the hardest thing to do, to wait, but that's all you can do."

"And does it hurt, Dad? Does it hurt you a lot? What's it like?" All the questions she'd been wanting to ask came out in a little rush. She wanted to face up to her fears because then maybe they'd go away.

"Let's get comfortable and I'll tell you, as best I can."

Jack moved to the couch beside Ianto with Holly on his knee and began to talk. He explained how he felt, the pain, the nothingness, the coming back as clearly as he could. Not holding anything back but also not going into unnecessary detail. He answered her questions and Ianto added his experiences too. Between them they managed to comfort her and reassure her as much as it was possible in the circumstances and after an hour of talk they put her to bed happier than she'd been for a while.

In their bedroom, preparing for bed themselves, Ianto said, "That's the first time I've heard you speak about your experiences in such detail. Even when I asked, all those years ago."

"She needed to hear it."

"And I didn't?"

"It was harder to talk about then. I was still dying fairly regularly in those days now it's so rare I can almost forget about it." Jack paused in the process of putting on his sleep suit. "Almost," he added in a whisper.

"Come here." Ianto went to him and wrapped his arms round him. "Time for bed. And you won't need that." The Welshman took the sleep suit from Jack's unresisting hands and led him to the bed a smile on his face.

Holly's fears for her dad lessened after the talk that evening. She and her dad remained close for the rest of her life.

Luke never saw his 'friend' again. The family of Wynn Holdrack was monitored for a few weeks before the Children's Welfare Agency received a package of anonymous evidence showing the moral upbringing of the child and his sisters was being neglected. After investigation, the family received guidance and instruction and was provided with positive role models. One year later, they were again productive members of society and given a new start in Russia.

* * *

_Hope you liked that. Something a bit lighter next time ..._


	34. Being a Soldier

_A lighter tale about Owain ..._

* * *

**Being a Soldier**

_- February 4700, Ogmore_

Wiping his face with a towel, Ianto sat on a bench in the exercise room. He had been working out, trying to lose a few pounds after over indulging at the various parties and celebrations for the New Century. There had been at least one a week for the past couple of months that Jack had had to attend - though he had tried very hard to avoid them – and Ianto had accompanied him to them all. And now he was paying the price. Of course, what made it all the more galling was that Jack never put on any weight. He stuffed himself at every dinner, and in-between, and stayed the same size. Ianto had hoped that being a clone would help him in that respect but no such luck.

Heaving himself up on weary legs, Ianto walked slowly out of the room, heading for the suite and a long, hot soak in the bath. It was quiet in the house and Ianto idly wondered where everyone was. Now Holly was coming up to six, she was usually to be seen running about rushing to the next activity and two year old Owain made a noise wherever he was and whatever he was doing! In the hallway Ianto stopped and stared. Owain was standing still, tummy stuck out and hands by his side.

"Owain?" he said slowly, coming up to him. "Are you all right?"

"No talkin'," the boy hissed with just a flick of his eyes towards his tad.

"Is this a game?"

"Me 'tending," he hissed again in a tone that said, in no uncertain terms, to leave him alone,

"Okay." Ianto shrugged and walked up the stairs, his bath calling to him. The boy was happy and quiet, he wasn't going to interfere.

In the hallway, Owain stood still and as straight as his rounded body could get. He imagined himself looking like the soldiers who had been here the day before. The red and white uniform, the peaked cap with a feather in it, the gun at his side. Oh, he was a wonderful soldier. They had stood here for ages, never moving, not once. They hadn't said anything either, even when Owain had said 'hello' very politely. And Owain had watched them. He'd sat on the stairs and gazed at them while Dad was in the living room with the important people. Tad had told him and Holly that they were to be very good because of the important people and then had dressed them up in their best clothes. Owain never wore his best clothes in this house, this house was for playing and having fun and you only did that in old clothes that didn't matter when they got dirty and torn.

The soldiers had been magnificent. Marching into the house, all doing the same thing at the same time, and then forming a line on either side of the hallway. They stood like tall statues and didn't speak or move. They didn't even move their eyes much though they did blink, Owain had seen them. And one had coughed. Just a quiet cough but Owain had been really surprised by the noise. As he sat on the stairs, the boy had wondered how the soldiers managed to stay so still. He found it hard to sit down to eat his meals; there was so much else he wanted to do, so many places he wanted to be that being still was not an option. Yet here were these soldiers standing still as statues for a very, very long time.

He was not sure what the important people had been doing in the living room. They had arrived in their flivvers almost at the same time; a woman with two attendants and an alien of a kind Owain hadn't seen before with two of his own attendants. They had walked together from the landing pad in a little column to the front door with Dad leading the way and accompanied by the wonderful soldiers. Owain, Holly and Tad had been waiting for them in the hall and after a bit of talking Dad had taken the important people into the living room. Owain had been supposed to 'keep out of the way' but he had slipped down and sat watching the soldiers deciding that he would like to be one of the tall statues when he grew up.

The soldiers had stayed in the hallway until the important people had finished talking and come out of the living room. Then to the boy's amazement the soldiers had stood even straighter, putting their legs together and puffing out their chests. He didn't think they should have moved but no one said anything. The important people had been smiling and Dad looked happy too so forgetting what Tad had said about keeping out of the way Owain had walked carefully down the last few stairs – his legs were still not long enough to make stairs easy - and gone over to Dad, reaching for his hand. The important lady had spoken to him then, wanting to know his name. He had told her and then told her about the soldiers moving when they shouldn't. Everyone had laughed which he didn't understand but that was forgotten when he went with his dad and the important people to the landing pad, walking between the ranks of soldiers; Owain had felt like an important person himself.

The boy sighed. He liked pretending to be a soldier but it was boring just standing doing nothing. He wanted to move and then he felt an itch on his nose. No amount of wriggling his nose made it go away. He was about to scratch it when he heard the front door open. He straightened up a bit more.

"What are you doing?" asked Holly walking over to him.

"Me soldier," he said before he remembered to stay quiet.

The girl smiled, remembering the visitors. "Don't look much like a soldier," she said. "You're too fat, fatso." She poked him in the tummy which was rather rounded.

"Me not fatso!" he cried, launching himself at her, fists flailing. She was being horrid and he hated her. "Me not!"

Holly was taken by surprise by the attack and took a step backwards before retaliating. The two were pushing and shoving one another, Holly getting the better of the tussle by virtue of her height and better co-ordination, when a voice stopped them.

"Stop that right now!" Their dad had emerged from the corridor leading to the workshop. The children drew apart, recognising the tone of his voice.

"He started it," protested Holly.

"She say me fatso!" said Owain at the same time, indignation clear in his face.

"I don't want to hear it. From either of you. You should both know better than to fight." Jack came up to them. "Are either of you hurt?" he asked.

"No. Fatso's too little to hurt me," sneered Holly.

"Me not fatso!" cried Owain, bunching his fists again and swinging an arm to lash out once more.

Jack caught the arm and swung Owain round until he was off-balance. "I said, no fighting! And as for you," he said to Holly, "do not call your brother names."

"But he is fat!"

"Holly," Jack warned her, "one more word and you'll spend the rest of the day in your room." She looked down at her feet. "You know you're not supposed to pick on anyone smaller than you. Now go and find something to do that doesn't involve pestering your brother." She walked off up the stairs.

"She horrid," said Owain, trying hard to make his dad understand. He so wished he had lots of words like she did then he could explain properly.

"Come here." Jack, who still had hold of the boy's arm, led him to a chair and sat in it, pulling Owain onto his knee. "Tell me what happened, tiger." The boy poured out the whole story. He told his dad about being a soldier, about Holly poking him and calling him names and how he got cross. The words flowed out of him, tripping over one another, and Jack managed to get the gist of what had happened.

He was intrigued that the boy had being playing soldiers and supposed that to a lad his age they had been an impressive sight here in the hallway. The meeting the day before had been between Secretary Olibana, leader of the Earth Alliance, and Emperor Gull of the Irridoo. The setting was deliberate – Ogmore was out of the way and easily secured – and having the family there had thrown off suspicion that anything special was happening. And it had worked. The discussion had led to broad agreement to hold formal talks between the two species and both leaders had been grateful for Jack's help in finding a peaceful way forward.

"So," Jack said when Owain finally ran out of words, "you want to be a solider. Well, for a start, Owain, soliders do not hit girls. Understand?"

"Yes, Dad." The boy hung his head; he was going to be told off.

"Remember that. Now, let's see you then. Be a soldier for me."

The boy beamed and scrambled off his dad's knee. He stood up straight as he could and pushed out his tummy. "See?" he said.

"Very smart," confirmed Jack, trying not to smile at the little boy in front of him. He looked adorable, with his tunic hitched up showing a glimpse of bare tummy and with such a solemn expression on his face. "Do you know the orders?" he asked.

The boy's eyes grew round and he shook his head. "No," he breathed in wonder. There were orders too?

"Okay. There's 'attention" when you stand up really straight." Owain pulled himself straight again. "That's right, like that. Then there's "stand easy' when you put your feet apart and your arms behind your back." Owain tried this but got it a bit wrong. "No, tiger, like this." Jack leant forward and put the boy's feet and arms in the correct positions. "There, like that."

"Any more?" asked the boy, enjoying the lesson.

"Yep. There's 'left turn'." He saw Owain didn't understand that one at all. "That means turn to face the stairs." Owain did that. "And 'right turn' where you turn to face the door." Owain turned round so fast he nearly fell over. "That's the lot," said Jack smiling at this son of his and deciding to say nothing about the orders concerning guns. He'd like the boy to retain his innocence a little longer. "So, soldier Owain, attention!" The boy stood up straight, grinning from ear to ear. "And stand easy!" He relaxed back into his previous stance. "Left turn! Right turn!" They repeated these a few more times until Owain was so excited and dizzy he just had to sit down.

"Want to join me on a route march, soldier?" asked Jack, standing up and holding out his hand.

"Yes!" cried Owain, getting to his feet and taking the hand.

"Forward march!"

Jack led them off, marching like a soldier and Owain joined in. Ianto, coming down the stairs at that moment saw them disappear out of the front door and shook his head. He had no idea what was going on. He went to the library while the 'soldiers' marched off down the sloping garden to the beach. During their walk, the boy quizzed his dad on everything to do with soldiers and they talked until a shower forced them to return to the house.

* * *

_If you liked it, please let me know. I adore reviews ..._


	35. Decisions of Gravity

_Had the idea for this story when watching Doctor Who Season Four. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Decisions of Gravity**

_- June 4697, Cardiff_

The sky was a clear blue and the sun was warm on his back as Ianto strolled along the walkways between teleport stations. He had been to see his friend Pellow who lived on the opposite side of Cardiff to the Castle. Even after nearly four years in this century, Ianto had moments when he was overwhelmed by new impressions and even a touch of home-sickness. At times like these he found chatting his fears over with Pellow helped. The man was never censorious or dismissive; he took Ianto's concerns seriously and in discussing them Ianto was able to put them into perspective. The matter on Ianto's mind at present was not specifically to do with living in this new time, it was whether to go ahead with another child or not. Holly was now three years old and it had been eight months since Jack had had his miscarriage. His health was fine, of course, and he was pestering Ianto to agree to conceiving again. Ianto had held back thus far as he feared another miscarriage. The first had shaken him, destroyed his complacency forever, and he was not sure he wanted to risk the pain again. Chatting it over with Pellow, he was able to air these fears and they had not seemed quite as insurmountable as previously. With a little more time to consider the implications, he thought he would be prepared to go ahead.

He was nearing the Castle now and looked afresh at the Victorian façade and Norman keep. They looked as out of place among the futuristic (to Ianto) high-rise buildings as they had back in the twenty-first century but at least there was no traffic roaring past constantly, just an occasional flivver in the sky. He stopped at the coffee stall by the teleport station and chatted with the manager who reported good business. This was the first stall he had set up and after a slow start it had been making good profits for some years. Ianto carried on into the Castle and stopped at the Torchwood coffee stall in the foyer and grabbed a latte. He did this from time to time at all his outlets, sampling the brew to make sure it was up to standard. Sipping the coffee – it was excellent - he made the two internal teleport jumps and walked to the suite, thumbing open the door.

"Tad!" cried Holly, running out of the kitchen when she heard him enter. She was wearing a large cloth tied under her arm pits which covered her down to her knees. It was floury - as were her hands - and had various stains on it. "I been cooking."

"I can see that." He declined to pick her up, not wanting flour on him, and followed her back into the kitchen where a delicious smell of baking met him. "What a wonderful smell," he said to Glonnix who was tidying the counter. Konni sat at the table by the window, folding Holly's newly laundered clothes.

"They ginger men. I maded them." Holly was very proud and puffed out her chest. Putting his half drunk coffee on the side, Ianto bent down and removed the cloth, wiped her hands and only then picked the girl up and gave her a big hug and a kiss.

"And will I be allowed to try one later?" he asked her, pulling out a chair and joining Konni at the table, the girl on his knee. "Or are they only for you?"

Holly considered the question seriously, not having thought about eating her masterpieces up 'til now. "You have one. And Dad have one."

"May I have one too?" asked Konni, leaning her forearms on the table and smiling at the girl.

"Oh yes, you have one."

"And I think Glonnix should have one, seeing as she helped make them," said Ianto. "So how many is that? Can you count them up?" He sipped his coffee as she pulled a face concentrating. He liked to test her on simple sums.

"Ummm," said Holly, not knowing the answer.

"Let's count them," he said helping her out. "Me, Dad, Konni and Glonnix." He held up one finger for each. "That's one …" he waited for her join in.

"One, two," she supplied, pleased when he nodded.

"What comes next?" He waggled this third finger around. "How old are you?"

"Three!" she cried. "And four. It's four!"

"That's right, clever girl" He hugged her tight. "Though I think we've forgotten someone."

"Who?" she asked, round eyed.

"You!" He poked her tummy with a finger making her laugh. "And what comes after four?"

She thought again, her forehead creased with concentration. "Five!" she declared after a moment and with a bit of help.

"Well done. I hope you made enough."

This simple comment sent the girl into confusion; she didn't know how many she had made. She wriggled off her tad's knee and ran to Glonnix. "G'onnix, G'onnix. How many men we maded?"

"You made eight and eight is more than five so there's plenty." The housekeeper smiled at the little girl.

"Oh good." Holly ran back to her tad. "We got 'nuff." She scrambled back on his knee. She was still there ten minutes later when her head swivelled round and she stared at the door. "Dad," she said and was down and running out of the door into the hall. Only then did Ianto hear the telltale whoosh of the front door opening.

"Hello, gorgeous," said Jack, putting a bag on the hall table. He picked up his daughter and walked into the kitchen, correctly assuming that the others would be in there. "Hello, all."

"You're early, Jack," said Ianto, looking up at him. It was barely four thirty and Jack was not usually home until six.

"Yeah. I keep promising to show you the new gravity platform, thought now would be a good time. If you're free." He kissed Holly and put her down.

"I'm not doing anything. I'd like to come." Ianto stood up.

"Me come!" said Holly, tugging on Jack's trouser leg.

"Not today, love," Jack said, squatting to her level. "It's not for little girls. But when we get back, I think we'll have time to play in the garden. How's that?"

"Oh yes, please." Holly was happy with that. She liked getting out in the fresh air and Dad always played fun games. "And we have ginger men."

Jack was a bit confused by this last comment but Ianto just smiled, took his arm and steered him out of the room. Outside the suite, Jack led the way to the teleport and they jumped to the foyer and then walked to the right, further into the building. He was heading for the research area where alien technologies were studied, dissected and developed. The gravity platform was actually a fusion of alien – Immodoloo - and human technologies and was working extremely well.

Ianto walked alongside Jack, content to follow his partner's lead. While still overseeing the Torchwood archives, spending a day each month with Olly Grandew, he had not delved too deeply into the rest of the organisation's activities. It was partly because he had so much else going on in his life but also because it reminded him of his earlier existence when he had been in day-to-day charge. Now he liked to keep his distance and was happy to be told only what Jack deemed appropriate. This gravity platform had so many practical, civilian uses that Ianto had been intrigued and had followed its development with interest.

At a security barrier, Jack waved at the guard and used his thumb print to open the secure door They emerged into a corridor at the end of which they entered a medium sized room containing two people – a man and a woman - in lab coveralls. There was a round disc on the floor.

"Director," said the man, straightening up at Jack's approach. "We're all ready."

"Good. Ianto here's dying to try it."

"Bad choice of words, Jack," said Ianto, rolling his eyes. "So, is this it?" He was looking at the disc on the floor, about the same size as a main teleport but without the markings.

"Yep. That's the gravity platform."

"And how exactly does it work?"

The woman technician made to speak but Jack waved her to silence. "It's okay, Jory, he wouldn't understand the specifics." He turned to Ianto who looked offended even though Jack was correct. "Suffice it to say, it uses planetary gravity as a source of energy to move the platform – and anything on it - up and down."

"How safe is it?"

"Very. It's been in development for ages and we've tested it to bits. Loads of people have used it. Right, Clive?" he asked the man who had spoken earlier.

"Quite right, Director. So far, one hundred and thirty one people have travelled on it, most more than once, without mishap." He smiled at the Welshman, recognising him as the Director's partner and one time Controller of Torchwood. "It's perfectly safe."

"Come on, Ianto, let's go for a ride." He grinned and grabbed Ianto's hand. "Basically it's an elevator."

Ianto's natural caution made him wary but from all he had heard over the months of the platform's development, it was perfectly safe. He grinned too. "Let's," he agreed.

Like two schoolboys, they went to the platform. "When you're ready, Clive."

"Director." He pressed a button and the top of the disc opened. Jack stepped forward and Ianto went with him, a little hesitantly, until they were standing in the middle of the round platform. "Initialising. In four, three, two, one."

Suddenly Ianto was in a column of blue light as the disc he was standing on fell. In fact, plummeted might be a better description. It fell fast, faster than any elevator Ianto had ever used and he clutched at Jack's arm. He didn't feel unsafe, just wanted something to hold on to as he fell, a point of contact in a changing space. He hadn't realised there would be no walls, just rings of light, and that made him feel vulnerable. They fell for a short time and then the descent slowed and they came to a gentle stop with a bump. The light faded and Jack led Ianto off the disc.

"What do you think?" he asked, beaming enthusiastically. "Isn't it great?"

Ianto laughed, exhilarated by the ride. "It's fantastic, really fantastic." He was enveloped in a bear hug as Jack kissed him soundly. Ianto returned the kiss with interest. There was a discreet cough from somewhere nearby and peering over Jack's shoulder, Ianto saw two men trying to hide their smiles. He pulled away from Jack who turned to look at the audience.

"Hi," said Jack, reaching for Ianto's hand and holding it. "It was Ianto's first time."

"I understand, sir," said the younger of the two men, grinning at them. "I feel the same when I use it."

To cover his confusion, Ianto had been looking round. They were in a hollowed out space, dome roofed and stretching away from them on two sides into darkness. It reminded the Welshman of a railway tunnel. The only items in the lighted area were the disc on the floor and a control panel where the two men were standing. "Where are we?"

"Look familiar?" Jack asked.

"No," Ianto replied slowly, "although …"

"What?"

"It reminds me a bit of the tunnels under the Hub."

Jack laughed. "I knew you'd remember! This is one of them. Well, one of the old Victorian rail tunnels that linked Torchwood Three with London and Glasgow. We're pretty deep down here and it's a ideal spot for this stage of development."

"Even if it does take hours to get here," muttered the young man.

"Thought you used the platform," queried Jack, letting go of Ianto's hand and walking over to join the two technicians.

"We do now. But until a couple of weeks ago we had to walk in and camp out. It's creepy down here." The man shuddered.

"But this is history," expounded Jack, flinging his arms wide and turning round. "Back in the early 1900s trains went through here, look you can still see where the tracks ran." He was looking down at two distinct lines on the floor. "The trains – steam, of course – came through here twice a day. Lots of banging and clanking but a fabulous ride. Took six hours to London and fifteen to Glasgow. Oh, those were the days."

The young man looked far from convinced and Ianto sympathised. Jack tended to get nostalgic for the old days, conveniently forgetting the inconveniences. He also remembered staying in the Hub overnight. Even with Jack around it had been creepy and he imagined it would be even more so in these ill-lit tunnels. "You mean you had to live down here?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. We'd walk in, through the Hub place, and then stay down here three nights before we were relieved." He gestured to the side and in the gloom Ianto could just make out an alcove with a table and a couple of cot beds. There was some crockery and personal items strewn around there too. "Still have to stay overnight sometimes but at least this beauty gets us out quick when it's time to leave." He stroked to control panel lovingly.

"How many times have you used it?"

"Twelve and they're all as … fantastic as the first. Actually, going up is better than coming down. And not just because it means I'm going home!"

"Want to go back, Ianto?" asked Jack. "Or we could explore a little."

"Let's go back. You promised to play with Holly." He turned to the two men. "Nice to meet you."

"Back we go then. If you'd do the necessary, gentlemen." Jack and Ianto stood on the platform and grinned at one another. Ianto sneaked his hand into Jack's.

"Initialising. In four, three, two, one."

The young man's words faded as the platform rose in its shimmering blue light. Ianto enjoyed this ride much more, probably because he knew what to expect but also he agreed with the young technician, going up was better. He felt he was being thrust upwards to the light not plummeting into the dark.

Jack leaned across and whispered in his ear. "I think this would be a great place for a shag."

"What!?"

Jack moved closer, hands encircling Ianto's waist. "It would be tons better than the mile high club. How about it?"

"No!"

"Oh, go on," wheedled Jack, lips hovering close to Ianto's. "Just a quickie."

"I said no!"

The words resounded round the control room as the platform reached the top of the ride and Clive looked up quickly, assuming something was wrong. He saw Director Harkness pressed up against his partner who was fending him off with both hands pushing against his shoulders. Clive quickly looked away, deciding discretion was called for, and concentrated on the control panel. His colleague did the same, hiding her smile behind a notepad.

"You are no fun, Ianto Jones." Jack pulled away and sauntered off the platform, hands in his pockets, in no way abashed. "Thanks, Clive. Great trip." Ianto recovered his composure and straightened his tunic before following the older man. He managed a nod at the technicians before hiding his madly blushing face.

"You just have to embarrass me, don't you, Jack?" complained Ianto as the two men walked back to the foyer. "That was a really nice experience and then you spoil it."

"Oh come on, a shag with me would have made it even better, you know that."

"You never change," muttered Ianto and walked faster, taking the lead as they neared the teleport.

"And you wouldn't want me to, right? Come on, be honest." Jack was wheedling again, the two men standing close on the teleport disc.

Ianto looked at him and had to admit the man was right. Jack just wouldn't be Jack without his over the top behaviour. "Probably not," Ianto admitted, walking to the front door of the suite.

Seeing this as an opportunity not to be missed, Jack pulled Ianto round and pressed him against the wall of the private corridor beside the front door. He leant against him, hands on hips and kissed him gently at first before increasing the pressure. Ianto responded and they were enjoying themselves when they heard banging on the door. They broke apart and looked quizzically at each other; the banging was coming from inside the suite. Then they heard a voice.

"Dad. Dad, we gonna play?" It was Holly. Unable to get through the door – it was secured against her – she was calling out to them.

"Damned psychic link," Jack muttered, still pressed against Ianto.

The Welshman grinned, then sniggered then laughed out loud. "Take her out and play with her," he said. "We'll continue this when she's in bed." He kissed Jack, lips lingering, before wriggling free. He activated the door and it whooshed to one side and Holly fell through the doorway.

"Dad!" she cried again, going up to Jack. "Time to play." She was jiggling up and down.

"Was that a promise?" Jack asked Ianto, taking his daughter's hand but looking at his partner.

"Yes. Now go!" He laughed as Holly tugged at Jack's hand trying to move him to the teleport.

That night the two men sat together on a couch, Jack leaning back against Ianto. They had jointly bathed Holly and got her to bed and were now relaxing in the peace and quiet. The lively toddler kept them on their toes when she was awake, though both men loved it. Now, Ianto was stroking Jack's arm and breathing in those all too familiar pheromones.

"Jack, I saw Pellow today."

"Yeah? How was he?" Jack voice was lazy, his eyes half closed.

"Good. I wanted to talk to him about us having a child." He felt Jack's body stiffen as be became more alert. "I always find it helps, talking things over with him. He made me realise that, well, that we ought to try again. If you still want to."

Jack had sat up abruptly and turned to face his partner, his smile reaching from ear to ear. "You know I do! Oh Ianto, I love you!" He grabbed the Welshman and kissed him soundly. "There's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine and there's no reason to suppose there'll be any problem this time. Oh, this is great!"

Ianto was laughing at Jack's enthusiasm. "You'll have to take those pills again?"

"Uh huh. How about a real Christmas baby this time? We could time it for late December." Jack's face was aglow with happiness.

"Maybe. Or a New Year baby. It would be a lovely way to start next year."

In the event, Owain was born two weeks into the new year. On the same day, the first gravity platform was installed in the Alliance headquarters building.

* * *

_Wanted to go back to a young Holly for one story. Next time, the whole family will be a bit older ..._


	36. Anniversary: the day before

_Another long story that I've had to split - there was so much to explain and so many people to fit in! This is part one of three._

**

* * *

****Anniversary – the day before**

_- October 4718, Cardiff _

Ianto wandered round the empty apartment. It was so quiet with all the children down at Ogmore planning … whatever they were planning. Ridiculous notion, to have a Celebration! It wasn't even a proper anniversary: he and Jack had been together for over ninety years, if you overlooked the two and half millennia in the middle. Totally ridiculous to have a Silver Celebration.

He sat in a chair in the living area and drummed his fingers on the arm. He pulled a thread that was working loose and looked hard at the furniture. It was worn and old, sagging in places and there were plenty of stains too. It needed replacing, that was something he could do in this empty home. He pulled the portable screen onto his knee and brought up the e-shopper and its selection of furniture. He marked three he liked, Jack could look at them when he got in and they'd make a final choice. He put the screen back and thought again of the children. Why they needed Minda down there as well was beyond him, she at least could have stayed and kept him company. And she was missing a day of classes. Not that he need worry about that, he thought with a smile, she was doing well in every subject.

He closed his eyes and imagined what a mess they'd all be in at the house. Holly would be running round like a maniac, trying to oversee everything and annoying everyone. She was a perfectionist and insisted others meet her own high standards, which they rarely if ever did. Ianto supposed she had inherited that from him; Jack had always called him a control freak. At least Holly had had the sense to leave little Jonty with Stu. Ianto smiled and reached for the screen again, accessing his personal files and pulling up a picture of his first – and so far only but he lived in hope – grandchild. The boy was almost two years old and a charmer. He looked more like his father than Holly but Stu was a good looking boy, blond and rugged, and if Jonty had got his looks he was doing well.

Putting aside the screen Ianto drummed his fingers again; Jack was late. Delayed by Torchwood no doubt. Even though he delegated a lot, Jack still had a heavy workload. And he had had to cram in more this week to clear the weekend for the Celebration. Ianto frowned, at least they were not calling it a Silver Wedding Anniversary, He and Jack had never been married. They had gone through a Civil Partnership ceremony but Ianto didn't feel that was the same, although he looked back on the day with fond memories and was grateful they had made that public statement of their commitment. Marriage was possible now but despite some half-hearted discussion they'd not done anything about it. Neither of them needed it, they were secure in each other's love. Jack only ever flirted for fun these days, unlike his son. Owain was a problem. He never seemed to be out of the vid-casts either for some soccer success or, more recently, for his wild behaviour and string of girlfriends. Something would have to be done about him, they would have to talk to him and knock some sense into his thick head.

Feeling restless again, Ianto got up and went to the windows, looking down on the courtyard several floors below. It was all well established now, much better than when they had moved in; it had been like a building site then. With no sign of Jack, Ianto took himself into the kitchen and checked on supper. Glonnix still looked after them but she only came in during the morning, cleaning and looking after the laundry and preparing supper which she left in the fridge to be cooked. He and Jack didn't need any more than that, could probably do with less, but Glonnix was part of the family and they would give her a job as long as she wanted one. He pondered how old she was and thought she must be about seventy, maybe a bit more; she didn't look or act it. He found the supper in the fridge; it would only take half an hour or so to cook.

He took a piece of cheese and nibbled on this as he sat at the kitchen table, scene of so many happy family meals and quite a few unhappy ones. Luke would be preparing the food for this ridiculous Celebration he supposed. The boy was a gifted chef and enjoying his internship with Francois Colon, the most admired chef in Europe and a hard taskmaster according to Luke. At eighteen years old his youngest boy was well on his way to achieving his dream. Of course, Owain had already achieved his, playing for the Tornadoes and winning the cup final for them this year with that amazing goal. It had rather gone to the boy's head, all that success and not yet twenty one. Though he'd had his knocks too; last year had been grim as he recovered from injury.

With relief, Ianto heard the front door whoosh open and went to meet Jack. "You're late," he said, coming upon Jack as he hung up his greatcoat.

"Don't start, Ianto, just don't start. I've had a hell of a day and I don't need you laying into me." Jack strode off and threw himself on a couch. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

Swallowing his exasperation, Ianto followed him and stood by him. "I didn't mean anything. I was just commenting."

"Well don't." Jack was snappy and did not open his eyes.

"Want some painkillers?"

"Please." After a beat he added, "Any chance of a coffee?" He looked up at Ianto.

"Sure. I'll put supper on too." He walked towards the kitchen.

"Ianto," Jack called, "I'm sorry."

The Welshman stopped and turned, smiling at his partner. "I know, cariad." Then he continued out of the room. He came back five minutes later with the painkillers and coffee for them both. "Supper's on," he announced, sitting on the couch again.

Jack took the painkillers and swallowed them with a mouthful of coffee and sighed. "I needed that."

"Bad day?"

"Bloody awful. How about you?" Jack smiled wanly and put a hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"Oh, not so bad. I just can't settle, keep wondering what the kids are up to and thinking about tomorrow. Why did we agree to this?"

"Because they wanted to do it for us and we're putty in their hands."

Ianto laughed and some of the tension seeped away. "It's all so unnecessary. We've been together much longer than twenty five years."

Jack yawned widely and leaned his head on Ianto's shoulder, grateful for the arm that snaked round him. "How long is it now? Must be coming up to the round hundred."

"Not quite! I was adding it up and made it ninety one years, give or take the odd millennia."

"You are such a pedant. That's near enough to the century."

"No, we have another nine years for that." He thought for a moment. "Don't tell Holly, Jack. She'll be planning something for then too!"

"How much is it worth?"

"Tell her and you'll never find out." Jack chuckled faintly, rubbing his temples and closed his eyes again.

They sat together sipping their coffee, content to be quiet and enjoy one another's company. Usually there was at least Minda in the apartment with them and she often had friends round too. She was a lively fifteen year old with all the usual joys and concerns of a girl her age despite her incredible technical skills. And she liked sports, had turned into an excellent swimmer and represented her Institute at water polo.

"I'd better check on supper," said Ianto when they had been sitting for twenty minutes. He eased Jack off him and stood, gathering up the coffee mugs.

Jack, who had been nearly asleep, stretched and yawned. "Anything you need me to do?" he asked.

"No. Thanks."

Jack watched Ianto walk away and smiled. He was still slim and young, like all clones he would retain his youthfulness for a long time to come. Deciding that if he didn't move he'd go back to sleep, Jack stood and went to the bedroom. He changed into a leisure suit and used the bathroom, splashing water on his face to wake himself up. His headache had gone which was a relief. As he re-entered the living area the door chime sounded.

"I'll get it," he called to Ianto. When the door opened, Jack was grabbed round the knees.

"Gwamps!" cried Jonty, holding on tight and looking up at Jack. "Pick up." He released Jack's legs and held up his arms, confident his order would be obeyed.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, Jack," said Stu from behind the boy, "but I really need your help, yours and Ianto's."

Jack, the boy in his arms, smiled at his son-in-low. "No problem, come on in. Ianto," he called, "Stu's here." He turned to the boy, "How are you today, soldier?"

"Good." The boy smiled and then wriggled out of Jack's arms as he saw Ianto approach. "Gwandtad!" He ran to meet him and was picked up and cuddled.

"I am so sorry to come round like this, you were probably looking forward to being on your own," said Stu, apologising again. "There's a problem with the production. I've got to go in and I don't want to take Jonty with me. Can you have him tonight?"

Stu Permink was a theatre director with a solid if not spectacular reputation. Jack thought he was too gentle to deal with the massive egos of the artists; he needed to shout at them louder than they screamed at him. But that was not Stu's way and Jack liked him too much to want him to change. He and Holly made a good couple, her determination and strength complemented his softer, artistic nature. They had met when Holly had interned with Stu's company as part of her training to be a theatre designer. Her career had been put on hold for a year when Jonty came along but she was now back at work and both she and Stu had planned the current production.

"Of course we'll have him. You want him to sleep over?" asked Ianto, loving the idea of having the boy all to himself, well, he amended, only sharing him with Jack. "You going to stay with Gramps and me?" he asked the boy.

"Yes!" The boy had stayed overnight before and knew he'd be spoiled rotten.

"Oh, thank you so much! I have no idea how long this will take so I brought some of his things." Stu passed the bag to Jack. "I'll pick him up in the morning."

"No need. We're travelling down to Ogmore together anyway. We'll have him until then." Ianto wanted Jonty as long as possible. "Come by for a late breakfast, say around ten, and we'll leave afterwards."

"I'll do that. Thanks." Stu went to his son. "Bye, kid. You be good now." He kissed him and then left the apartment, eager to get to the theatre.

"Well now, sweetheart, what shall we do with you?" asked Ianto of the boy, revelling in having a youngster about the place again.

"Play horses." Jonty had become obsessed with horses since being read _Black Beauty_ by Holly. She had been determined to pass on her love of the book to her son and he had soaked it up like a sponge even though he was a little young for it.

"Maybe later," laughed Ianto. "First, I'm going to make your bed up. You want to sleep in Mummy's old room?" The boy shook his head firmly.

"No? Where are you going to sleep then? On the floor?" suggested Jack, standing close and rubbing the boy's back.

"No, silly! Unca Owain's woom." Jonty adored his uncle and was at his happiest running around playing ball games with him.

"Okay. We'll put you in there tonight," agreed Ianto. He put the boy down. "You stay with Gramps and then you can have some supper with us." He looked at Jack. "Could you check on the meal?"

"Sure. Come on, soldier, let's go to the kitchen." The pair went off, hand in hand, while Ianto went to sort out Owain's bed for the boy.

With the arrival of Jonty, Ianto experienced a much livlier evening than he had expected.

Jonty was a bright lad and he was happy to sit at the table and chat away while his grandparents ate their meal. He had already had supper but managed to find room for a small portion of the excellent fish and vegetable bake. The ice cream afterwards was a hit and he got it all round his mouth and down his front. While Ianto stacked the crockery into the dishwasher, Jack took the boy to the bathroom and started his bath. The two were playing with some old bath toys of Minda's when Ianto joined them and added to the fun. Washed and dressed in his sleep suit, Jonty ran around the living area showing the two men how horses galloped while they sat and watched, laughing at his antics.

When even his inexhaustible energy was starting to wane, Jonty settled on the couch between them and leant against Jack as Ianto read him a story from one of the many picture books they had kept for just such a night. He was asleep before the book was finished and Jack gently picked him up and took him to his room, Ianto coming along too, not willing to miss any part of the boy's company. Lying in the bed, with his special teddy in his arms, Jonty looked a picture of innocence and Jack and Ianto stayed watching him for some time before setting the monitor and leaving the room.

"Fancy a drink?" asked Jack as they entered the living room.

"Um, that would be nice. Some of that spiced juice, please." Ianto settled on the couch while Jack got the drinks.

"Here." Jack handed over the drink as he sat beside Ianto, putting his arm round the Welshman. "He's a wonderful boy."

"Would you expect anything less? Holly's raising him right." Ianto leant into Jack's side, sipping the juice.

"She and Stu are good parents," Jack agreed.

They had liked Stu from the start. He was a few years older than Holly and had been wary of assuming her affection for him was anything other than a crush. On his side, he had been deeply in love from the start with the vivacious and beautiful woman and amazed when, after almost a year, he had been convinced that she loved him. Jack and Ianto had watched the romance develop and been aware, long before Stu, that Holly was committed to the boy. Even at nineteen she knew her own mind and heart. While they had thought her young to settle down, Jack and Ianto had no objections to the match and Stu's parents had felt the same. The couple had married at Ogmore with the whole family and many, many friends in attendance. When Jonty arrived barely ten months later their happiness was complete and he had been a much loved son and grandson ever since.

Ianto placed the empty glass on the coffee table and sighed. "I wish we didn't have to go tomorrow. Do you think they'd miss us?"

"They might! You'll be fine. You know you'll enjoy it once you get there."

"I suppose. Do you know who's coming?" He settled back against Jack and pulled his partner's arm round him.

"No, it's all a big secret," Jack said, laughing at the absurdity. "I assume it'll be our lot as well as Carillys and Hummel and the kids. I hope Annese will be there but she is a bit fragile still." Annese was still recovering from the death of Goran. "As for the rest, that's anybody's guess." One thing he and Ianto had insisted upon was that there were not to be gifts; they needed nothing, just the chance to get together with everyone.

Ianto groaned. "I just hope there aren't too many. You know I don't like crowds of people I don't know."

"I hardly think they'd have invited people we don't know! I just hope the weather's good, otherwise the house is going to be stuffed to the gunnels."

"I wonder if they've thought of that!" exclaimed Ianto, starting up in alarm. "Maybe I should call them and remind them that –"

"You will do no such thing!" Jack pulled Ianto back down and held him in his arms. "This is their event, let them organise it. Between them, Holly and Luke will have it all under control."

"Why them?"

"Can you see Owain doing anything other than what he's told? My guess is he'll be humping furniture around and trying to slink off out of the way at the first opportunity. And Minda may be a marvel with equations but she's not the most practical of our children."

"That's a bit harsh."

"But true. No, it'll be down to Holly and Luke, the two who take after you." Jack sighed, intending to enjoy the day however it turned out. "I hope Carillys and her two stay overnight. We haven't seen them in a while." They had been caring for Annese for the past few months.

"If they do I have no idea where they're going to sleep. Maybe we should have built a bigger house."

"No way, it's quite big enough. We rattle around in it as it is most of the time. It's only when they all come together like this that we're strapped for space."

Ianto thought about this. It was true that on normal weekends, when it was just he and Jack and Minda, the house seemed too large. He hated the thought of what it would be like when she moved out, as she would eventually. After so long with children around, it was taking a while to understand how to be a couple again. Ah well, he thought, we were a couple for fifty odd years before being reunited in this time and they'd managed very well then. They just had to get used to their own company.

Jack yawned. "I'm ready for my bed. How about you?"

"Have you ever known me to refuse?" he asked, a coy smile on his face.

"Once or twice. Let's check on Jonty first."

The pair found the boy fast asleep on his back, arms and legs flung out and the covers at the foot of the bed. They tidied him up and watched him sleep before planting a kiss each on his forehead and creeping from the room.

"Come on." Jack took Ianto's hand and led him to the bedroom. "I think it's about time I ravished you again."

"Promises, promises." Jack clouted his backside and Ianto yelped. "Oow, that hurt."

"Get in that bedroom and prepare to be amazed." The two men were laughing as they disappeared into the room.

* * *

_Next is the day of the Celebration ..._


	37. Anniversary: the day

_The day of the Silver Celebration is here …_

* * *

**Anniversary – the day **

_- October 4718, Cardiff and Ogmore_

Waking early, Jack went to the office and put in a couple of hours work. There had been too many alien incursions in recent weeks for it to be coincidence and he had set a team to analyse the data and see if they could detect a pattern. Going through the results he thought he spotted something they'd missed and sent messages to his subordinates; Jack may be having a weekend off but they weren't going to have the same luxury. Clearing some other, less critical, work he finally closed the screen around six o'clock and went to check on Jonty.

Jack loved the boy and hoped Holly and Stu would add to their family soon, he missed having youngsters about the place. He entered the child's room and found him restless but still sleeping. Jack sat down and waited, expecting him to wake properly shortly. He looked round the room at the items left by Owain when he had moved to his new apartment in Toulouse. The boy was a concern, no doubt about it, but unlike Ianto he understood Owain's need to kick over the traces and let rip. He was young, rich and successful – let him enjoy it. When it became too much of a habit or someone looked in danger of getting hurt then was the time to step in. The other children gave him no such concerns, though he thought Luke worked too hard and didn't relax and enjoy himself enough. The boys were such contrasts, just like their parents who they also resembled physically.

"Uuuhhh," came from the bed and Jack turned his attention to his small grandson who was not yet quite awake.

It was wonderful to have the boy around and he appreciated being a part of his life. He had lost his other surviving grandson only months before when Goran had died after a short illness. He had been relatively young – eighty seven – but had always acted older. At least his last few years had been happy ones as he and Annese had revelled in their own grandchildren, Toto and Harriet now fourteen and eight respectively. Jack knew that the children were helping Annese come to terms with her loss.

With a sudden spurt of energy, Jonty opened his eyes and sat up rubbing at them with small fists. He looked round and spotted his grandfather and smiled. The boy always woke suddenly but then took a little while to gather his wits about him. "Gwamps," he said blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Jonty." Jack smiled and pulled the chair to the side of the bed. "Come here, soldier." He opened his arms and the boy crawled out of the covers and onto Jack's knee, curling up in a small ball. Pulling a cover from the bed and wrapping it round the small body, Jack hugged Jonty close and waited for him to wake up properly.

An hour later, Jack had the boy washed and dressed and had given him a biscuit and juice to keep him going until breakfast. He had enjoyed listening to his chatter; the boy talked a lot and had a good vocabulary. He also like to draw and Jack believed he had inherited his father's artistic talents and temperament as well as his looks. They entered the main bedroom, taking elaborate measures to keep quiet as they crept to the bed where Ianto was still sleeping. Jack picked the boy up and sat him on the bed and then leant down and kissed his partner. Ianto stirred slightly and smiled but Jonty decided it was taking far too long and moved in to help. He crawled over the Welshman before plonking a wet kiss on his cheek. The combination finally penetrated Ianto's sleep and he opened his eyes to see Jonty peering at him from a distance of just a few centimetres.

"He wake!" cried the boy who promptly sat on his grandtad's stomach.

"Wretch," said Ianto, looking round and spotting Jack in the background. "Did you have to bring this thug in with you?" he said, laughing.

"He insisted. Anyway time you were up and about. We have a big day.." He grinned at Ianto's answering groan and then disappeared into the bathroom to wash.

Ianto managed to ease himself upright and sat with Jonty. They were in the middle of a surreal conversation about grass when Jack emerged from the bathroom. "Do you fancy a walk before breakfast?" Ianto asked.

"Good idea. We've a while before Stu gets here." Jack was getting dressed in an old pair of trousers and shirt as he spoke; he'd change into his finery later.

"You take this one away while I wash and dress. Does Glonnix know we're eating late?"

"Of course. She's coming with us afterwards." Jack picked up the boy to give Ianto room to get out of the bed. In the living area he sat on a chair with Jonty on his knee. "Now, let's talk to Daddy," he said booting up the big screen.

"Daddy?" Jonty looked round, expecting to see him.

"No, love, he's not here, not yet. We'll talk to him on the vid-screen." Jack pointed and the boy looked expectantly at the screen. In a few minutes, the connection was made and a tousled and unshaven Stu appeared.

"Daddy!" cried Jonty, clapping his hands and bouncing up and down. "Time wake up."

"No, it's still the middle of the night," murmured Stu, holding his head in his hands and yawning.

Jack smiled. He'd forgotten that like most people involved in the theatre, Stu worked and rose late. "Sorry, Stu, suppose you didn't get to bed too early. Look, it's only a quick call. There weren't any things for Jonty to wear to the Celebration. Just wanted to remind you to bring them with you when you come."

"Oh, yeah. Holly left them out ready somewhere. I'll bring them over." He blinked, still not fully awake. "Is it okay if I change at your place?"

"Sure. We're not changing 'til after breakfast." He chuckled, "Look, go back to bed. See you at ten."

"I'll do that. Bye. Bye, Jonty." Stu managed a smile for his son and a wave.

"Bye-bye, Daddy." The boy waved both arms enthusiastically as Jack closed the connection.

With Ianto dressed, the three went out into the chilly but bright morning. The area around the apartment was a mixture of commercial and residential buildings and there were some large open spaces as well as a playground for children. Jonty ran around and played on the swingboats and hoverboards, getting rid of some excess energy. His grandparents hoped he would have a nap before they left for Ogmore. There would be time as they had had strict instructions not to arrive before noon. They began the walk back to the apartment and saw Stu step off the teleport some metres ahead of them.

"Look, sweetheart, Daddy." Ianto pointed the man out to the little boy and he went tearing off after him, screaming in that high pitched voice all little children possess. He watched as Stu paused and turned, putting his bags down to scoop up the boy and swing him round. "Remember when ours were like that?" he said to Jack as they strolled after the boy.

"Oh yes. I miss those times too." They exchanged a smile. "But they're over now. You understand that, don't you, Ianto?" Jack had been aware of his partner's recent restlessness.

"I'm not stupid, Jack," Ianto replied, rolling his eyes. "I just hadn't realised how much I would miss them," he admitted, linking his arm through Jack's.

"I know, but we still have each other."

"It'll just take some getting used to, bear with me." Ianto kissed Jack briefly and then greeted Stu. Jack took his son-in-law's bags to leave Stu free to hold his son and they all walked to the apartment.

-ooOoo-

At half past eleven, Jack and Stu were in the living area. The younger man was dressed in a smart tunic and top and was rubbing a finger round the neck which was a bit tight. Jack was in his usual blue shirt and trousers but he had donned a fancy, blue and silver waistcoat. He was wearing the cufflinks his son Tonan had given him many years ago, his last Christmas present to his father. The front door opened and Glonnix came in. She had returned to her suite to dress and was now back to join them for the ride to Ogmore, the children having insisted she attend.

"Glonnix, you look lovely," said Jack and meant it. The woman was trim and neat and looked smart in her deep yellow tunic and skirt with a wide, fancy belt. "Ianto's just getting Jonty so we'll be away shortly."

"I'm under instructions to delay you if it looks like we'll arrive early," she replied, smiling. She was delighted to have been asked to join the Celebration and was looking forward to it immensely.

"Here he is," announced Ianto appearing from the bedroom corridor. "All neat and tidy." Jonty was wearing new dungarees and top and even had some smart shoes on his small feet. He passed the boy to Stu and turned to Glonnix. "I like your outfit," he said.

"Thank you." They all stood in silence for a moment or two, none of them quite knowing what to do or say, as is often the case when waiting to leave. Jack looked Ianto over, admiring the dark grey suit and red tie.

"Come on, let's go," said Jack finally. "If it looks like we'll be early I'll circle round a time or two."

With a sigh of relief the others fell in with the plan and they donned their coats and trooped off to the flivver pad on the top of the building. They settled in the flivver and Jack took off, rising vertically for several hundred metres to clear the surrounding buildings and then headed off for Ogmore. For part of the flight he had Jonty on his knee and showed him the controls, just as he had with the boy's mother many years before. The boy liked the attention but displayed no interest in the flivver as a machine, another sign of his artistic bent. As they neared the house, having flown as slowly as Jack could manage, they were still five minutes early and saw a succession of flivvers landing and taking off; the guests were still arriving.

"A quick trip out to sea, I think," said Jack, heading away from the coast and over the island, doing a large loop. "Have you seen the house from this angle, Glonnix?" he asked.

"No. It's a beautiful setting." And it was. The sun was shining on the house which looked as if it had grown out of the cliff, surrounded by established and verdant trees even at this time of year.

"There's a lot of people down there," commented Ianto, seeing groups on the grass outside the front door as well as some walking closer to the beach. He felt a small fluttering in his stomach; he still didn't like crowds even if they were friends and family.

"Better go and join them," laughed Jack, "it's time." He expertly swung the flivver to the landing pad. "Let's go and face the hordes," he joked as he handed Glonnix out and took Jonty so Stu could clamber down the steps. "You too," he said pointedly to Ianto who was still sitting inside, "I'm not doing this on my own." With a grimace Ianto joined him.

"Welcome!" cried Holly coming to greet them. She kissed them all and then linked her arms with Jack and Ianto and pulled them along. "Come and meet everyone."

The next hour was spent in a blur of greetings, laughter, one or two tears and great happiness for both men. Everyone was gathered in front of the house. Minda was the first to run up and hug them both but Owain was not far behind with his boisterous back slapping. Luke greeted them more quietly but just as sincerely and then it was the turn of Carillys and Hummel and their two children, who seemed to have grown considerably in the few months since Jack and Ianto had last seen them. Jack was especially pleased that Annese had come and hugged her gently. She had aged since losing Goran but was smiling bravely.

With a, "Hey, Boss-man," Olly engulfed Ianto in a hug before passing him on to Konni who kissed him soundly. They were adopted family and their three children – Marci, 12, Jyl, 10, and Ian, 6 - capered around until restrained by their grandparents, Benj and Marca Tulke, who had also been invited. Stu's parents were there and smothered Jonty in affectionate kisses until the boy wriggled away and went to pester his Uncle Owain who had a small entourage of young boys and girls wanting to be near their soccer hero.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Jack as he saw Salannd sliding towards him. "How long has it been?" He took her in a hug and kissed her, feeling her tentacles wrapping around him.

"Too long, Jack, too long," she laughed, catching her breath. "You remember Unpimor and Piccolo," she said, gesturing to her husband and son to come closer.

"Of course I do. How wonderful to see you again." He hugged them both and caught up with their news.

Ianto spotted his friends Pellow and Kiff with their two daughters at the edge of the crowd and went to them. "How lovely of you to come," he said, briefly hugging them all. They had been good friends to him from the start. Meanwhile, Jack had found Doug Forsyth accompanied by the latest in a long line of his young, attractive boyfriends standing a little apart and hugged and kissed them both.

Jem and Dem were there too along with Liki who, as well as being a guest, was overseeing the provision of drinks to the thirty or so people. A number of waiters circulated efficiently, friends of Luke whom he had persuaded to help out.

"Tad it's time to go inside," said Holly coming across him chatting with Konni. "Where's Dad?" It was one o'clock, time for lunch.

"I don't know, sweetheart, haven't seen him for a while." He looked about but could not see Jack's distinctive figure.

"Drat the man!" exclaimed Holly. "Konni, keep this one here. I'll go and chase down Dad." She weaved among the guests but couldn't see him. Then she spotted him and Owain on the beach and walked down to them, marvelling again how alike the two men were. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"These two attractive young ladies were kind enough to accompany us on a short walk." He smiled at Harriet, who looked very like her mother Carillys, and Jyl, Konni's middle child. Both girls were grinning as was Owain.

"Come on, time to go inside." Holly led the way while Jack and Owain followed, escorting the young girls. Holly stopped by Ianto and waited for her dad to catch up. "Okay, Dad you come with me and Tad you go with Carillys."

"Oh, very formal," said Jack, laughing. He was enjoying himself immensely, thrilled to have his entire family in one place. It didn't happen often enough these days. "What have you got in store for us, gorgeous?" he asked, proud to have her on his arm and looking over his shoulder at Ianto and Carillys and the guests who were following behind them. Holly didn't answer, just led him into the house that she had decorated using all her skills at theatre set designer.

Jack stopped and Ianto let out a small 'Oh'. The hallway was awash with silver decorations: the stairs had swags of silver on the banisters, small silver bells hung from ropes and silver lights were strung around the space. A large banner was suspended from the ceiling proclaiming 'Jack and Ianto – 25 years'. The two men were led through to the dining room where delicious smells were coming from the kitchen. The room had been rearranged; some furniture removed and the dining table set against the back wall with other tables arranged in a horseshoe. Waiters stood behind each table ready to help serve. This room was also decorated and the walls and tables were draped in silver cloth. The tables were heaped with platters of food and the end of one table had been set with places for the youngest children but the adults were left free to circulate.

Luke stood in the middle of the room, smiling anxiously. He had cooked for his parents many times in recent years but this was the first time he had prepared for them a formal meal for so many guests. "This way," he said, leading his parents to one of the side tables. "Start here and work your way round. It's all savouries to start. The desserts will come later."

"Goody, don't want to miss those. I'll leave some room." Jack grinned and winked at his son.

"It all looks and smells wonderful, cariad," said Ianto. He hugged Luke and whispered, "Relax and enjoy it."

"I'll do that when everyone's eaten!" he replied quietly but grinned.

The children were seated and had a waiter of their own who got things from the tables as well as a few special dishes that Luke had prepared just for them to meet pernickety eating habits. Jack and Ianto led the adults round the tables taking a little of every dish. The food was magnificent. All of it was in easy to manage portions, even the fish soup was served in small cups. There were human delicacies as well as some specifically for the aliens present which was much appreciated. As one platter was emptied it was removed and replaced by a full one with such seamless efficiency that no one noticed it being done. The guests ate and talked, marvelling at the tastes and textures and Luke, who hovered in the doorway to the kitchen overseeing matters, was repeatedly asked for recipes. He patiently replied to all the queries having learnt the importance of keeping customers – in this case guests – happy. The days of prima donna chefs was long gone: restaurants had to make money and they only did that if the staff and customers were content.

When the savouries had been eaten small dishes of sorbet were handed round to clear the palate. This gave time for the tables to be cleared and re-set with the desserts. Jack walked over to look at the wonders appearing from his kitchen and his mouth watered. Even he would be putting on weight if he tried all of these! Jack led the guests round the tables again as he decided which dessert to try first. Half an hour later, when everyone else had just about finished, Ianto found Jack going back for 'just one more' fruit meringue.

"Enough, Jack!" He pulled Jack bodily away from the table to everyone else's amusement.

The remaining food was cleared into the kitchen and a cake was pushed into the room by Luke. It was four tiers high, and it shone with white and silver icing. Swags of blue and red flowers made of icing sugar hung from tier to tier and more were gathered on top of each. On the very top were recognisable figures of two men, one in a greatcoat and the other in a suit. Luke had been working on the cake for weeks and his heart was in his mouth as it travelled the final few metres into the centre of the room. The guests stood back and Jack and Ianto were called forward. Waiters circulated with champagne as Holly addressed them.

"Before we cut this cake, as the eldest I've been elected to say a few words. It won't be a speech, I promise, but it wouldn't be a Celebration without a toast. Tad and Dad or Ianto and Jack, we're all here today – your family and friends – to show how much we have enjoyed sharing the past twenty five years with you. Your friends tell me that you, Dad, have been a different man since Tad came back into your life, a happier one. And that Tad has carved a place for himself in their affections, not only as your partner but in his own right. As for us kids, I can honestly say that you've been the best parents we could possibly have had. You taught us to be honest, to help others, to work hard and to aim for the stars. And you did it all with boundless love and a whole lot of fun. How you managed it while running Torchwood and Jones the Coffee I will never know! We are so proud to be your children. If you all have your glasses ready, I propose a toast. To Dad and Tad, Jack and Ianto, may the next twenty five years be as happy and fulfilling as the last. Jack and Ianto!" The toast was echoed and champagne drunk. Even the children joined in, most getting bubbles up their noses.

Jack and Ianto were smiling but visibly moved and it took a moment for Jack to gather his thoughts and with much clearing of his throat, he replied.

"You may not believe it but I'm almost speechless," he admitted to general laughter. "Thank you, gorgeous, that was … well, it means a lot to be told that we did right by you all." He drew in a deep breath. "Okay. Ianto and I appreciate you all coming here today so much. It doesn't seem like twenty five years since I had the crazy idea to bring Ianto back into my life but when I look around I realise it must be. There're you kids who are all grown up and the rest of you have more grey hair and wrinkles than before." There was a ripple of laughter. "We have been tremendously happy together and so lucky in our family and friends. These have been the best years of my life and as you know that means something coming from me!" More laughter. "And thanks too to Holly, Owain, Luke and Minda for thinking of this Celebration, persuading us to agree and for organising it so magnificently. And extra special thanks to Luke and his helpers for the most fabulous food I've had in a very long time." There was a round of applause for this. "And now we'll cut this magnificent cake, which seems a crime, unless you have anything to add, Ianto."

"You've said it all. I just want to add my thanks to those of you who were so supportive when I first arrived and to the children for … well, for being you!" With that the two men clasped the knife and cut the bottom tier of the cake, at the spot Luke indicated. At that moment, silver petals were released from hidden caches in the ceiling and fell gently down on Jack, Ianto and the guests to everyone's great surprise and the children's delight. Luke and two waiters took the cake to one side and began slicing and distributing it.

"Um, this is so good," said Ianto as he ate his piece of cake. "Luke, you're not eating."

"I shall do, don't worry. Just want to check something in the kitchen first." He smiled and walked off, accepting compliments on the way.

"Who would have guessed, all those years ago, that he would ever be able to do all this?" said Konni at Ianto's side. "I never truly thought he'd become a chef." She was immensely proud of her one-time charge and looked after him fondly.

"I know. But then, I never expected Owain to be a soccer star or Holly to design such amazing sets."

"You have exceptional children," she smiled. "I was privileged to help raise them."

"Nonsense, they were privileged to have you! I have no idea what we would have done without you. And you helped Toto off to a good start too." Konni had been the boy's nanny for almost two years until her eldest daughter had arrived and she had decided to stay home and raise her.

"He's a lovely boy." Konni smiled at the memories of life with this extended family. She had spent many happy days in this house, had met Olly through Jack and Ianto and had spent her honeymoon here. They all saw each other regularly and the Jones children often popped in for a chat or advice, Luke and Holly especially.

"Tad, I'm stuffed," came from beside him.

"Then you shouldn't have eaten so much! Honestly, Minda, I saw you go back to the table time and again." He wrapped an arm around her, surprised once again when her head topped his shoulder; she was growing so fast and in her smart clothes she looked very grown up.

"I was just keeping Dad company." She grinned at him cheekily.

Ianto groaned. "Don't remind me! He's just plain greedy."

"Hope you're not talking about me. I was on my best behaviour!" Olly came up behind Konni and put his arms round her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"No, we were saying how greedy Dad is," replied Minda. "Oh look, coffee." She edged away from her tad and went off to find her favourite waiter, a tall redhead with classic good looks.

The guests started to separate as the coffee appeared. Ianto led the way, taking Annese's arm and walking with her to the living room – which had subdued decorations - and sitting on a couch for a chat. Some of the older guests followed, glad of the chance to sit down. Jack lingered in the hallway with the children and the younger adults. He was holding Jonty who as the youngest present was being petted and mothered by the girls - Harriet, Marci and Jyl in particular – and had sought refuge. After giving his final instructions in the kitchen, Luke allowed himself to relax and was sat in a hall chair chatting to Hummel.

"I want some fresh air and it's still nice out there, fancy a walk anyone?" asked Owain in a lull in the conversation.

"Count me in," agreed his dad, "and you'll come, won't you soldier?" He tickled Jonty who laughed and arched his back away from Jack and nearly fell to the floor. Others agreed and began to make for the front door.

Owain put his head round the living room door. "We're off for a walk if any of you feel like joining us."

"I will," said Carillys, jumping up. "You too, Benj." She pulled Benj Tulke to his feet and others stirred to follow them.

The walk involved all the guests in the end and culminated in a free-for-all soccer match on a pitch that had been created years before at Owain's insistence. The guests divided into two teams fairly evenly with each having a sprinkling of the old and young, male and female, human and alien. Jack cheated shamelessly though as he was carrying Jonty most of the time no one challenged him too fiercely. The three Rewdellicamos joined in but their lack of speed hampered them and Salannd and Unpimor retired to the sidelines to watch while Piccolo went in goal where he was a sensation. Using his nine tentacles to devastating effect, no one got a ball past him. The match petered out and became a series of attempts to score against him. After everyone else had failed, Owain had a turn and with a simple-looking feint slotted the ball neatly into a corner of the net to loud cheers.

The light was fading when the last of the soccer players straggled back to the house. In their absence, the waiters had washed up and packed the additional crockery they had brought with them. The remaining food had been set out on one table in the dining room for anyone who might still be peckish and the waiters were ready to leave. After being thanked profusely, they left in a flivver piloted by Dem.

"Still think this was unnecessary?" asked Jack coming across Ianto.

"No, of course not. It's been fabulous."

"The food was way beyond what I expected. Luke's learnt a lot."

"You should know, you ate most of it!"

"Just showing my appreciation of the boy's skill," grinned Jack. "I wonder what Holly and Stu are planning next."

"What do you mean?" Ianto looked round but couldn't see either of them in the crowd.

"They've gone into a huddle with Jem and Liki. Something's going on."

Jack was right. Half an hour later the guests were called together again and ushered onto the terrace to watch a short but exciting firework display. Jem had set them up on the island and cascades of coloured light and loud explosions filled the sky for about ten minutes while loud music blared out an accompaniment. The children were ecstatic and the younger ones, who had had a long and tiring day, got rather over-excited and over-emotional. Their parents spent quite a while calming them down. Only Jonty was unaffected, he had gone to sleep in Stu's arms and slept through the entire display.

And then it was time for the guests to start to leave. Kiff and Pellow and their daughters were the first to depart. Ianto walked them to the landing pad, wishing he had had more time to talk to them. They were great friends and he insisted on making a firm date for seeing them again. Stu's parents departed next, travelling in the same flivver as Doug Forsyth and his boyfriend. A little while later Konni's parents left along with Glonnix; Jack and Ianto had tried to persuade the latter to stay but she preferred to sleep in her own bed.

Salannd and her family were persuaded to stay after Owain happily offered to sleep on a couch in the living room to free up a room and Piccolo said he didn't mind where he slept, the floor would do for him. Olly and Konni had been invited to stay form the start and would be using her old room while their two youngest children slept in what had been her sitting room. With everyone else shoehorned in somewhere, Ianto was happy with his over-full house.

As the evening wore on, the living room became the centre of relaxation leaving the more active guests to join Olly and Hummel in the games room for pool or to play the various other games there. Luke stayed in the living room, exhausted after his stressful day. He watched his parents sitting close on a couch as they chatted and smiled; he could not imagine one without the other. Despite their differing personalities and separate interests, they were always at their happiest when together.

"Having a snooze, little brother?" asked Owain, perching on the arm of Luke's chair.

"No, watching Tad and Dad. Just look at them, they're so happy together even after all this time."

"Yeah. They're very lucky." Owain sipped his Martian brandy and wondered if he would find someone who would mean so much to him. Not that he was in any rush, he had plenty of feminine company whenever he wanted it and enjoyed playing the field. "You with anyone?" he asked Luke.

There was a pause as the younger man wondered whether to say anything. He had met someone, a co-worker at the restaurant, but it was so new he didn't want to jinx it by speaking too soon.

"There is," said Owain, reading his brother like a book. "Come on, tell your big brother all the details."

"Nothing to tell. Not yet anyway," he added with a grin.

"At least tell me her - or is it his? - name."

"His. And it's Bruce."

"I'll be in your neck of the woods next week, we're playing the Giants on Friday. How about we meet up and I take a look at this guy?" Despite them both being regarded legally as adults, Owain still felt protective of his little brother and wanted to make sure this Bruce was suitable. Luke had a record of choosing doubtful friends which had started way back as a kid.

"Okay, yeah, okay. Just don't say anything to Tad, he'll only start pestering me. And leave Dad out of it too or he'll have Bruce pulled in and interrogated!" Luke knew his parents so very, very well.

Luke dropped off to sleep a bit later and had to be shaken awake by Holly when most other people were heading for their beds. "Come on, Luke. You'll have a crick in your neck if you sleep here." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. "I know everyone has already said it but the spread you put on today was just wonderful. And the cake was perfect." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks so much."

"Your decorations were great too," he replied, walking with her to the door. "The petals worked a treat and I don't think anyone spotted them before they fell."

"They didn't, did they?" She grinned, pleased with her ingenuity in fixing them. "Oh, it's been a great day and I think Dad and Tad enjoyed it."

"I know they did.." He yawned, covering his mouth. "Bed is calling me."

"You go on up, you're in your own room. Gods know where everyone else will end up!"

"You must be tired too." He had seen her rushing around the house all the day before and most of the morning arranging and supervising everything but the food which she had left to him, at his insistence.

"Oh, I won't be long. I'm going to find Stu. Olly took him off a while ago and I need to rescue him or he'll be too drunk to get upstairs." She laughed, too pleased with the day to be overly concerned about an errant husband. She waved and went into the games room where loud male laughter could be heard, as well as Carillys' higher pitched voice.

Above them all, Jack and Ianto had reached the haven of their suite and were standing at the den windows, looking out over the restless sea. Ianto had his arms round Jack, made bold by a little too much Martian brandy. "Thank you, Jack," he murmured into his partner's ear. "Thank you so much."

"What for?" Jack was smiling, amused by Ianto's slightly slurred speech.

"For creating me, for bringing me to this time and for the four best kids a man could have." He nibbled at Jack's ear until the man turned to face him.

"I did it because I needed you, Ianto. I'm nothing without you. And you had a hand in creating those kids; I see more of you in them than me. Besides, if you hadn't taken me in hand and taught me how to raise them, well, I don't want to think what would have happened." Jack kissed Ianto, slowly but thoroughly. "Now, if you're not too drunk, let's got to bed."

"I'm not drunk. A bit tipsy, maybe, but definitely not drunk." Ianto pulled away and took a step. If he hoped to prove his sobriety he was let down by a wobble and having to reach out and grip the back of a chair.

"Of course that's what you are," laughed Jack, carrying him into the bedroom.

* * *

_Next chapter we learn more about the family as they recover during the day after the Celebration …_


	38. Anniversary: the day after

_It's the day after the Celebration and time for catching up and making plans …_

* * *

**Anniversary – the day after**

_- October 4718, Ogmore_

"Thought I'd find him with you," said Holly coming across her dad and son in the kitchen. She had woken and gone to check on Jonty only to find his bedroom empty. It was early and they were the only ones about.

"I heard him so thought I'd look after him for you. You don't mind, do you?" Jack smiled up at her as she crossed to the coffee machine.

"Not in the least, you know that. He's very quiet," she said, looking across at the boy. He was seated at the counter, balanced on a number of cushions atop a stool chewing mightily. "And why are you in here?"

"We're having a contest to see who can eat the most in one go. And we're in here because when I looked in my office I found it full of furniture and the living room is full of sleeping bodies." He checked on the boy who was just about to swallow. "All right, soldier?"

With an audible gulp, Jonty swallowed the last of his mouthful. "Um. Got ceweal, Mummy," he announced.

Holly filled two mugs and joined them at the counter, shaking her head at them both. "Don't let him choke, Dad. He's very precious." She ran her fingers through the boy's fine, blond hair. "And I'm sorry about the office. We didn't have anywhere else to put the stuff we moved out of here."

He put a hand to her cheek, smiling gently. "You know I don't mind, gorgeous. And thank you for a wonderful day yesterday. Your tad and I really enjoyed it."

"Good. Well, I'm going back to bed for a while. I'll leave you two to enjoy your game." She walked out of the room, taking the coffee upstairs for herself and Stu.

Jonty looked after her but didn't try to go with her. He was quite content to stay with his gramps and eat his breakfast. They were still there, cereal eaten, when Annese came in looking as smart in her sleepwear and robe as she did when she was properly dressed.

"Good morning," said Jack. "Sleep well?"

"Not bad, thanks. I tend to wake these nights and then it's hard to get back off again." She smiled, resigned to the upset sleeping pattern as she adjusted to life alone. Goran and she had been a self-sufficient couple, relying on one another for companionship and support and his loss had left a big gap in her life. She had stayed with Carillys and Hummel for the past four months and they had recently asked her to join them permanently.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee, pastries?"

"Ceweal?" offered Jonty, looking at her with big round eyes over his beaker of juice. "Me eat ceweal."

She laughed. "Oh, you are a cute one." She sat on a stool near the boy. "A coffee would be nice, Jack. One of the milky ones?"

"A latte, coming up. Could you keep an eye on Jonty? He's not too secure on his cushions." Jack got up and went to the machine, making her the drink while she and the boy chatted. "Here, one latte." He passed the mug across and sat down. "Have you tried sleeping potions, they may help."

She shook her head, sipping the drink. "I did but I can't rely on them forever. I take one occasionally, when I really need to. Actually, now I've got you alone, I'd like your advice." She put the mug down and gathered her thoughts. "Carillys has asked me to move in with them. To give up the Cardiff apartment and make a life in Llandudno. I don't know whether it's a good idea or not. What do you think?"

Jack hesitated. He'd learnt long ago that giving advice on these sorts of matters was fraught with danger. "You should think about it very carefully. You'd love being with the children, obviously, but they're growing fast; I couldn't believe it when I saw Toto yesterday! When they've flown the nest, I get the impression that Hummel would like to spread his wings a bit more. The job with the National Park won't satisfy him for ever. If that happens and you're living with them, you'd have to go wherever they ended up."

"I know." She nodded slowly, looking thoughtful. "And I'd hate to think that they didn't take a dream job just because I couldn't cope or didn't want to go."

"On the other hand, they would be company. And I expect you're feeling pretty lonely right now."

"Down, Gwamps." Jonty patted his gramps' arm to get his attention.

"Okay, soldier, down you go. Go and play with your toys in the dining room, where I can see you." He watched him run off.

"I am. I never realised how much I'd miss him." Annese was cradling the coffee mug, staring into space and her eyes wet with unshed tears. Jack reached over and put an arm round her, holding her close for a moment as she battled for control.

"I really do know how you feel, Annese. I thought my world had ended when Ianto died the first time. Took me a very long time to recover but I did. Look, I don't want to give you definite advice, you must make up your own mind, but if I were you I'd stay in Cardiff. Spend long holidays with Carillys and the family and have the children to stay with you but keep your independence. You have your painting and in a couple of years Toto will be starting an internship somewhere, probably in Cardiff. He'll need a place to stay and where better than with you."

She brightened at this suggestion. Toto was good with figures and there would be more opportunities for him in the city. "I hadn't thought of that. That's true."

"And we're around, Ianto and I. You know you can drop in any time for a chat or a meal and you can come down here at the weekends with us, or in the week if you want. Use the place like your own."

"That's very kind of you and I may take you up on that. I'd like to paint some of the views round here, improve my technique."

"Any time. And if you want to bring a couple of your painting group chums, don't hesitate." He paused then added, "I don't want to pry but if there are any concerns over your finances, I'm more than willing to help out."

The woman smiled, a genuine smile that suffused her whole face. "Goran left me very well provided for, he was a good Advocate and was sensible about things like that. I don't think I'll need to bother you but thanks for the offer." She stood up, placing the empty mug on the side. "I think I'll go and get dressed, maybe take a walk before breakfast. Thanks for the advice, Jack. I think you're probably right but I will think about it a bit more."

When she had gone, Jack went looking for Jonty who was remarkably quiet. He found the boy under a table, sitting looking at two of the silver petals that had escaped the clean up the day before. "What have you got there?" he asked, sitting cross-legged by the side of the table.

"Peckals." The boy held them up. "From sky."

"Why are you on the floor?" asked Owain, wandering into the room and staring at his dad with bleary eyes. He had drunk rather a lot the night before and was having a hard time focussing.

"Talking to Jonty."

Owain looked round and then fixed the other man with a sceptical eye. "Am I still asleep or are you telling me you're talking to someone who's not here?"

Jack merely pointed under the table and Owain, with various groans as his head swam and his vision blurred, bent down and looked at the boy sitting there. Jonty waved at him. "Believe me now?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, you're not losing your marbles after all." He walked slowly to the kitchen and got a large glass of juice before coming back to sit on the floor next to his dad. "Good do yesterday," he commented.

"We really enjoyed it, thanks."

"Don't thank me, I didn't do anything. Bossy Holly was in charge. She just pointed at what she wanted doing and stood over me until I'd done it." Owain took a large swig of the juice. "Minda and I were lowly furniture shifters."

"How did she and Luke get on?" The two were both controlling and organising and often clashed as each tried to outdo the other.

Owain laughed evilly. "He drew a line in the sand. Told her that he was in charge of the kitchen and the food and that she was not to interfere. It worked, she backed off and left him to it. They just collaborated on this room." He drank more juice. "Oh, why do I drink so much?" he murmured and lay down on the floor on his back, eyes closed.

Jonty decided a prone Owain was more interesting that the petals and handed these to his gramps for safekeeping before crawling over to his uncle. He was on all fours looking into Owain's face when Owain opened his eyes and started in surprise. Jonty grinned and lay on top of his uncle, resting his head on the man's chest.

"Good question, Owain," said Jack slowly. "Why do you drink so much?" He was stroking the silver petals.

"Don't start on me, Dad. I've heard it all from Tad countless times." He wrapped his arms round Jonty and closed his eyes again.

"I was just curious. Must be some reason."

"It makes me feel good."

"Yeah, I can see that," said Jack ironically.

Quick footsteps came from the hallway and Minda appeared in the room. She stopped short when she saw them on the floor. "What's going on?"

"Your brother has a hangover."

"Oh, is that all? I was going to have a swim, want to join me?" She at least was bright eyed and bushy tailed, the only one of the children to have inherited Jack's love of the early mornings. She went to the fridge and poured some juice before returning to their side.

"Is that all the sympathy I get?" asked Owain, one eye open and peering at her. "I'm suffering here."

"Then you shouldn't drink." She was totally unmoved. "Anyway, what about a swim?" She stood with hands on hips looking down at them. "Might make you feel better."

"I doubt it."

"Well, I'm in," said Jack rising to his feet. "How about it, soldier, want to swim in the pool with Auntie Minda and me?"

Jonty shook his head, still lying on Owain's chest. "Stay Unca Owain."

"That all right with you, tiger?" Jack put the petals in his shirt pocket.

"Yeah, I'll take care of him." Owain's eyes were closed again.

"Make sure you do or Holly will have something to say about it. Come on, petal, let's have a swim." He held Minda's hand and they walked through the hallway to the games room and the swimming pool beyond.

On the floor above them, Ianto had surfaced earlier than usual and was making a surreptitious circuit of the bedrooms, checking who had ended up in which bed and if they were all right. He felt like a burglar or peeping tom, creeping around listening at doors, but he couldn't think of a better way to discover if people were awake or not. He heard Konni and Olly talking in their room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Konni, it's Ianto. May I come in?"

"Yes," she sang out and he entered to find her and Olly sitting up in bed with Ian, their youngest, standing by the window. "It's so good to be back in this room. I was just telling Ian about some of the lovely times I've had here at Ogmore."

"That's good to hear. Did you all sleep well?"

"Great thanks. Though this one should learn to drink less," she elbowed Olly in the ribs. "He was very late to bed and still smells of booze."

"It was all Owain's fault, he encouraged me," said the subdued Olly. He looked paler than normal and was obviously feeling the effects of the evening's drinking. "Did you want us for something?" he asked, wondering why Ianto had bothered them so early.

"Not really, I was just checking where everyone slept last night." Seeing Olly's expression, he added, "And I don't mean that! I just wondered how you all sorted yourselves out. I'm rather embarrassed that I left you all to it."

"Well, we were in here and Jyl and Ian slept next door, didn't you poppet?" She smiled at her only son with affection. "Marci was going to share with Harriet but Salannd and Unpimor found the beds rather small so the girls volunteered to sleep downstairs - they were just waiting for an excuse! - so they could have a room each. They're up the other end of the corridor, with Annese and Luke. Carillys and Hummel have that large guest room. Holly and Stu are in the one this end, with Minda and Jonty opposite."

Ianto had been keeping count. "So that means Owain, Toto, the girls and Piccolo were downstairs? Can't have been very comfortable."

"They're young," put in Olly. "A night on the floor is nothing to them."

"I suppose you're right." Ianto was still rather doubtful; his standard of hospitality was slipping if people were sleeping on the floor. It hadn't seemed so bad last night after he had had a few brandies. "Anyway, I won't interrupt any longer. I'm sure Liki will be doing something about breakfast soon so whenever you're ready, come down. Or stay in bed if you prefer, up to you." He smiled and opened the door to depart.

"That sounds like a plan," sighed Olly, sinking back under the covers.

"Don't even think it, Olly Grandew," was the last thing Ianto heard as he closed the door behind him.

Across the corridor, Ianto discovered Jonty was not in his room and Minda was also up: her door was always half open when she wasn't in there. Even at fifteen she hadn't got the hang of closing doors after her. He tapped on Holly's door and went in when Stu answered.

"Morning," Ianto said, smiling at them both. Stu was still in bed but Holly was sitting in a chair with her legs stretched out in front of her. Empty mugs beside them showed they had been awake some time. "I came to offer to take Jonty off your hands but I see he's not here."

"You're too late," laughed Holly, "Dad has him downstairs. They were eating cereal when I went down an hour ago."

"Why is it that our relatives only want to see Jonty, never us?" mused Stu. He was finding it tough to get a moment with his son with the rest of the family around.

"Because he's cute and let's me cuddle him," replied Ianto joining in Holly's laughter. "You're cute but you've never been so keen on the cuddles."

"Oh, I don't know," commented Holly suggestively.

"I think I'd better leave." Ianto held up his hands in mock horror. "No rush this morning, come down when you're ready." He left the room, happy his daughter was so in love with her partner.

"Good morning, Ianto." Annese was coming down the corridor, dressed for the outdoors. "I'm off for a walk."

"Good for you. Everyone else I've seen so far seems to want to laze in bed a bit longer." He smiled at her, thinking she looked more confident in some indefinable way.

"Jack's downstairs, he made me a coffee earlier. And Holly was up, I passed her on the stairs. Carillys is awake, I know that, I popped in not so long ago." She smiled encouragingly. "Go and have a word, they're decent." She headed down the stairs with a determined air. Ianto looked after her, amazed at the change from the grieving woman of the past few months.

Passing Luke's room, from which he heard snores, and the two rooms occupied by Salannd and Unpimor from which there was no sound at all, he came to the large guest room which had been Tonan's when he had lived here. There were still some days when Ianto expected to go in and find him sitting at the desk writing his books. He had been a welcoming presence when Ianto had appeared, fresh from the cloning machine, and a dear friend by the time he passed away only two years later. His last book, which he had completed on the morning of his death, had been very successful; a fitting memorial to the man.

Putting aside the memories, Ianto knocked on the door. "Carillys, it's Ianto."

"Come in." Ianto entered and did a double take. Carillys was sitting at the desk and while she looked nothing like her grandfather, it startled him. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, yes of course I am. Sorry, I was just thinking of your grandfather and how he sat at that desk for at least part of every day. Bit of a shock to see you there."

"Then I'll move," she said smiling, standing and coming to give him a welcoming kiss. "Hummel's in the bathroom, lazing in the tub, so we won't disturb him. Let's sit and look out at the windy day." It was indeed windy outside. The trees were swaying and the sea was choppy. "Can you believe my mother has gone for a walk in that?"

"I just met her. She seems a bit more like her old self, more confident."

"You noticed it too. I'm not sure why, she's been down for months." Carillys looked thoughtful as she pondered the change. "We've asked her to come and live with us. Don't know if that's made her feel more secure."

"That's very generous of you," replied Ianto diplomatically. His initial reaction was that it would not be a good thing but he wouldn't interfere.

"We had to, couldn't do anything else. I'm not saying it will be easy, it won't. It's been hard to juggle the kids, her and our jobs but she's my mother and she needs us."

Ianto put a hand on hers and squeezed it in sympathy. "I'm sure she appreciates it."

"I think she does. Anyway, you don't want to hear our troubles. Did you want us for something?" She turned her bright gaze on him and he knew that it was time to change the subject.

"Just to check that everyone found a bed for the night. I understand Toto and Harriet ended up downstairs."

"Their choice," she laughed. "Toto was determined to be down there with Owain, and where Toto goes Harriet has to follow. We'd have had her in here with us but Marci was going to be downstairs too so I didn't mind." The two chatted for a little longer until Hummel emerged wrapped in a voluminous robe – he had put on weight – and pink from his hot bath.

"That was wonderful," he said, coming up to join them. He sighed as he sat down. "I feel so much better now."

"Sweated out all the drink you had last night," pointed out Carillys. "That boy of yours, Ianto, is a bad influence on my husband."

"I know. I don't know what to do about him." Ianto looked inward for a moment, aware that Owain's lifestyle was impacting on the whole family.

"He'll grow out of it," said Hummel placidly.

The man had slotted into the extended family easily and was happy with his own wife and children. However, there was a nagging doubt at the back of his mind that he should stretch himself more. The job with the National Park was interesting and it had kept them close to the rest of the family but after fourteen years and with the kids growing up he felt there was more he wanted to do, more he wanted to achieve before he grew too comfortable. He was only forty six and had at least another forty productive years before him. Terraforming attracted him still. A few years on a new world was what he wanted, when the kids were settled in careers, but he was enough of a realist to see that if Annese came to live with them it would be impossible. It was hard to give up on a dream but he would do it for the woman he loved, his Carillys.

"I hope so." Ianto smiled ruefully, "Kids!"

"Tell me about it!" agreed Carillys. Her own two were her pride and joy. Toto was a good but not spectacular scholar with a flair for figure work that would serve him well in many careers. Harriet, at only eight, had still to show her talents. She was a happy child and Carillys was content for her to take her time growing up. "You must be happy to have Jonty around, they're so uncomplicated at that age."

Ianto beamed at her. "He's gorgeous and I'm so lucky we get to see him so often. But I mustn't keep you, I'm going to see if I can find Jack." He stood up. "No rush for breakfast, take your time."

Downstairs, Ianto looked into the living room and saw three sleeping bodies – Piccolo, Toto and Marci – and one awake young girl, Harriet. There was no sign of Owain but a heap of discarded covers showed where he had been. He gestured to Harriet and the two went into the kitchen together, quietly so as not to disturb the others. Liki had arrived and was starting to prepare breakfast. Owain and Jonty were still lying on the dining room floor as Jack had left them although they were now both asleep.

"Why are they on the floor?" asked Harriet, her head cocked to one side looking at them.

"I have no idea. Are you hungry?" He made for the coffee machine, needing a shot of caffeine.

"A bit." She left the sleeping pair and sat on a stool at the counter.

Ianto stayed in the kitchen for the next couple of hours as his family and guests appeared, singly and in pairs, for breakfast. Everyone was content to take it easy and it was late in the morning when Ianto could bear the state of his dining room no longer and with Holly's assistance organised Owain, Piccolo and Minda to get the furniture back in its right place. They took down some of the decorations, packing them away carefully, leaving only a few to remind them why they had gathered together. Jack left them to it and took the children and anyone else who wanted to go for a long walk along the beach. The day was overcast and windy and they laughed as they battled to stay upright and at Salannd and Unpimor frolicking in the frigid water. Those people not otherwise occupied kept out of the way either in their rooms, the library or living room.

Lunch was a mid-afternoon meal, jointly cooked by Luke and Liki who worked well together. Everyone was in a good mood - hangovers now dispersed – and they chatted and laughed, talking over the events of the weekend and catching up on news. Jack managed a long talk with his former secretary and was delighted to learn they were coming back to live on Earth; Unpimor had been assigned to the Rewdellicamos embassy. They promised to meet again when they were settled.

Carillys and Hummel and their children were the first to depart after lunch. They and Annese were accompanied to the landing pad by Jack who was pleased to see Annese more energised than when he had met her the day before. Perhaps their chat had helped. Next to go were Salannd and her family, back to Cardiff to complete their reconnaisance visit prior to Unpimor taking up his new post. Owain accompanied Jack to see them off, he had always been friendly with Piccolo and they had made plans to get together as soon as they could. The Grandews left just before it got dark. Owain hitched a lift with them as he had to teleport on to Toulouse in time for training the next day and he had a date that night. The whole family saw them off and Jonty got quite upset at seeing his uncle leave. Holly tried to console the boy but it was Ianto to finally got him to stop crying.

Those remaining ended up in the living room, which had been returned to normal after doubling as a bedroom, and spread out on couches and chairs. Minda was sitting with legs curled up underneath her next to her tad, helping keep Jonty amused with Stu and Holly on the couch opposite them. Jack was talking to Luke, whom he had hardly seen all weekend, finding out about his training.

"So tell me again. You've finished doing the vegetables, is that right?"

"Yeah. A whole year dicing and slicing but it's great preparation. I'm just about finished on pastries and baking and should start on the main meals soon. Of course," he added, "I've done a bit of that already. Maitre Colon encourages us to take on all the duties when there's an opportunity."

"He's taught to you well. The food yesterday was magnificent, I really mean that, pumpkin. The cake was … oh, it was too good for words. Hey, there must be some left." His face brightened.

"A couple of the smaller tiers," admitted Luke.

"Anyone want some cake?" Jack asked, getting up. There was general agreement. "Come on, Luke." The two went off to the kitchen.

"It's in here." Luke opened a cupboard and pulled out the tier that had already been started. "Get some plates, Dad."

"And what else is happening in your life, pumpkin? Any romances?" Jack put the plates down and watched his son's ears turn pink. This boy was so like Ianto and pink ears meant he had hit on something. "Tell me all," he encouraged, pulling over a stool and sitting down.

Luke had his head down, cutting the cake and refused to look at his dad. How did the man always manage to winkle things out of him? "Who said there was anyone?" he countered.

"I know you too well to keep secrets from me."

Sighing, Luke rested the knife on the counter. "There's a guy. His name is Bruce."

"How did you meet?" Jack reached across and took a piece of cake, munching on it as he regarded his son steadily. Luke had not had many love affairs, though he had been close to a couple of girls. It didn't surprise Jack that Luke was also attracted to men, nothing could be more natural to his mind. "What's he like?"

"He's a trainee too, a couple of years ahead of me. And he's not very tall and I suppose he's not particularly good looking but he has the cutest smile." Luke looked off into the distance dreamily, smiling to himself.

"Sounds serious. When are we going to meet him?"

With a groan, Luke turned to the other man. "Please, Dad, don't do that. We've only known each other a little while and I have no idea if it will lead to anything. We're just enjoying being together. And if I find out you've made any enquires about him I'll … I'll … Oh, just don't!" He turned back to the cake, exasperated.

"As if I would."

"You did with Tanya. And Corinn. I know you, Dad, and I know you mean well. But please don't, not this time." He looked across appealingly.

Luke had no idea the effect that look had on Jack. The boy still closely resembled Ianto and they had been mistaken for brothers on more than one occasion, twin brothers once. Jack melted when he saw how serious Luke was; this Bruce must mean a lot to him. That didn't affect Jack's decision to check on the man, he'd just make sure Luke never found out.

"Okay, I hear you. I hope it works out." Luke looked at him suspiciously. His dad never normally agreed so easily. "May I tell your tad?"

"If you have to, but not until Holly's gone. She's worse than you!"

Jack chuckled, his daughter was a bit of a steamroller when she wanted information. "Promise. But I hope you will bring Bruce to see us, when you're ready." He stood and picked up the plates leaving Luke to bring the sliced cake and napkins. "We just want to see you happy, pumpkin, that's all we'll ever want."

"If you want me to be happy, stop calling me pumpkin!" This was an old refrain and one Jack consistently ignored. The two men walked across the hallway. "Where did you get it from anyway?"

"Do you know I can't remember. Ianto, why do I call Luke 'pumpkin'?" he asked as they walked into the living room.

"To annoy him?" queried the Welshman.

"Very funny. I can't remember where I found the name, that's all." He put the plates down and left Luke to serve the cake, sitting in a chair. "Holly was always 'gorgeous' because she was such a pretty baby." He smiled at her.

"Thanks for the compliment, Dad," she chuckled.

"And Owain was 'tiger' because he was so loud. That boy cried for the entire first year of his life." He shuddered at the memory.

"What about me? Why am I 'petal'?" asked Minda.

"You were so small and sweet, seemed right for you somehow."

"Gwamps, peckals!" demanded Jonty, remembering his silver ones from the morning.

"I have them safe. Here." Jack took them out of his pocket and held them up. He deliberately didn't hand them over, wanting the boy to come to him so he could hold him. His ploy worked and Jonty was soon sitting happily on Jack's lap, petals in hand.

"But what about 'pumpkin'? pressed Holly.

"I really don't remember, unless we had pumpkin for dinner that day." Jack accepted his cake and broke off a piece for Jonty.

"Great, I'm lumbered with the stupid name because of what you ate for dinner." Luke glowered at his dad as he sat down, cake in hand.

"I know," said Ianto quietly, "and I'm hurt you don't remember, Jack Harkness." He gazed at his partner steadily but Jack looked back, still at a loss. "You called me that at one time and as Luke looks a bit like me," Ianto still refused to see the resemblance, "you gave him the name too."

A big smile came over Jack's face. "Now I remember. Of course! It was either that or 'little Ianto' which is a bit of a mouthful and confusing." He turned to Luke, "You should be flattered."

"Well I'm not, it's still a daft name." Luke stuffed cake in his mouth.

"More, Gwamps." Jonty poked Jack, looking at the fast diminishing slice of cake.

"Here you are, soldier." He popped a morsel into the boy's open mouth.

Stu had been listening with interest. He was an only child and he often sat back and listened as this larger family interacted. "And why is Jonty called 'soldier'?"

"Because he was long and thin when he was born, looked like a soldier on parade." Jack smiled down at his grandson who was resting against his chest.

"At least Tad was sensible, called us all 'sweetheart' and 'cariad'." This was from Minda who had finished her cake and was putting the plate on the table.

"Much easier," Ianto agreed, reaching an arm to pull her against his side.

"No, you were just plain lazy," declared Jack.

"I like the way Konni called us 'poppet'. She does the same for her kids now." commented Holly who had a good relationship with her ex-nanny. They lived reasonably near one another and shared babysitting duties.

"You're all growing so fast," began Ianto only to be drowned out by cries from his children. They had heard him say it so often it was a family joke.

An hour later, it was time for Luke and Holly and her family to leave. They all walked down to the landing pad in the dark night, carrying the various bags and cases containing their belongings. With everything stowed away, hugs and goodbyes were said and Holly took the controls. She was a skilled pilot and loved the opportunity to fly the craft. Once in Cardiff Luke would teleport on to Paris where he was based, Stu go to the theatre and Holly and Jonty would go home. The three left behind walked slowly back to the house where Minda went to her room. They would not be returning to Cardiff until the morning.

Jack and Ianto stood in the hallway where the banner still hung above them. "It's been a wonderful weekend," said Ianto, head resting on Jack's shoulder.

"It's been a wonderful twenty five years," replied Jack, placing a kiss on the top of Ianto's head.

"It certainly has."

"And the next couple of hundred will be just as good, Ianto. I know you wonder what it'll be like without children around but I promise, it'll be as good as I can make it." He held the man close, trying to reassure him.

"I'm sure you're right, cariad." He kissed Jack to reinforce his words. "I want to be with you, you know that, don't you?" Jack nodded. "I suppose we've been so busy raising the children there's a bit of a gap to fill."

"We'll find something, don't you fret. We can travel more, take a few really good holidays. And there'll be more grandchildren and then they'll have children and so on."

Ianto laughed. "It seems impossible I'll live that long yet I guess I shall. Actually," he added thoughtfully, "I had something else in mind. A business venture."

As they stood in one another's arms, Ianto outlined his plans which, if they came to fruition would certainly keep him busy for many years to come.

* * *

_I shall have more for you about the family in due course. A tale of Holly and dancing next, I think …_


	39. Twinkletoes

_Set shortly after Snowmen and Hurt Feelings, this story features a dancing Holly!_

**Twinkletoes**

_- December 4698, Cardiff_

Holly was awake early and listened to the rain outside her window. It was beating against the glass and she wondered why she felt excited. Then she saw her best dress and remembered. It was the last day of Playschool before the holiday. They were going to play games and do all sorts of nice things today. And then … and then it was the show! She scrambled out of bed and went to the dress hanging on the outside of her wardrobe. She could just touch its hem and it felt wonderful, the petticoats all stiff and crinkly. She heard someone cross the hallway outside and go into the living room. Dad. She crept from her room and followed him.

Jack was preparing to give Owain his first bottle of the day. It was only five o'clock in the morning but by trial and error he had found the boy, now eleven months old, was more amenable if he was fed and given some cuddles around this time. If only Jack had worked that out a few months ago he'd have saved himself and the rest of the household a lot of stress. He'd never known a baby cry as much as this one. The whoosh of the door opening made him look over and he was not really surprised to see Holly lurking in the doorway.

"What are you doing up? It's still early." He ought to send her straight back to bed but they were still a little tentative around one another despite bonding on their recent holiday. Again he had used trial and error, and some good advice from Ianto, and had found that she didn't mind him spending time with the baby if she was included. If he sent her away now, she would be hurt. He put the teat in Owain's mouth but watched her.

"It's the show today." She edged closer, surprised she had not been ordered back to bed. It was dark outside the windows which meant she should be asleep.

She remembered Tad telling her that, after she had gone into the bedroom to surprise him and Dad. They had been wrestling and making lots of groany noises. They liked wrestling. She remembered them doing it on another night when she had gone in to see them. And it made them very hot because they pushed the covers onto the floor and took off their sleep suits. Holly had thought the noise meant Tad was hurt and had gone to help but he had said he was all right. He didn't look all right, his face had been ever so red, just like her finger when she'd bent it and that had hurt lots and lots. When she asked Konni about it she had said her Tad was fine, had even laughed. The bedroom door was always locked now, not just sometimes, and she couldn't get in. She had heard the groany noises though so they still practiced their wrestling. She moved a bit closer to her dad and the baby, Dad didn't seem to mind her being up even if it was dark.

"I know, I'm looking forward to it. But you'll be in no state to dance if you're tired. Do you know what time it is?" Jack smiled to show he was not angry with her, just concerned.

She shook her head, too happy to try and answer. He was coming, he was really coming to see her in the show. He had missed the last one and she had cried. But that had been before the holiday. Now she smiled and moved right up to him, standing beside the chair. "It's rainy."

"It's also five o'clock in the morning when all little girls should be in bed." He pulled a face at her and shook his head as if he was angry. "You'll get cold wandering around with nothing on your feet and without your robe."

"I'm not cold. I'm going to be a snowflake." She was so proud to be picked to be a beautiful snowflake. Some of the other girls were having to be dull things, like animals and flowers and their costumes were grey and brown but she was a snowflake and had a lovely white costume.

"You'll be one for real if you wander round with no slippers. I suppose you're too excited to sleep, is that it?" She nodded her head. "Can you scrunch in here with us?" He shifted slightly and make a little room in the chair and she obediently climbed up and wedged herself between the arm of the chair and her dad. She was even careful not to knock into the baby.

"You're hot," she said, laying her head on his arm and looking at Owain. He looked back at her and smiled round the teat in his mouth. He wasn't so bad when he was like this, quiet and peaceful, but that happened so rarely she forgot he could be nice.

"That's because I've got my slippers on, see?" He waggled his feet and she giggled. "Tuck your toes in so they keep warm. Can't have a dancer with frozen toes, even a snowflake."

Privately Jack was dreading the show that afternoon. The thought of Holly and her friends, all four or five years old, prancing around a makeshift stage pretending to be snowflakes made his teeth ache. It was going to be horrendous. But he would be there, come hell or high water - come a full-fledged Dalek invasion! - he would be there. He was not going to risk losing this daughter's love. Ianto was going to be there too, thankfully, so that they could laugh at their little girl's antics; not in front of her but tonight when she was safely out of the way. Jack had no doubt there would be a lot to laugh about; these sorts of shows always ended in chaos and usually tears.

"Yolandi's a squirrel."

Jack did a double take: what sort of show had snowflakes and squirrels? It was going to be even worse than his direst imaginings. "Is she?" he said neutrally, trying not to smile.

"Uh huh. Her mommy had a devil of the time making the costume." The girl said this matter-of-factly and in a tone that she must have overheard from the mother herself. "It's the tail, you see."

Jack bit his lip and forced himself not to laugh. He had to take this seriously, for Holly's sake. "Snowflakes don't have that problem," he managed, his voice sounded a bit strangled, full of contained laughter. He wondered who had made Holly's costume – Ianto? Hardly. And probably not Konni either. Then he remembered seeing Glonnix arrive one morning with a big bag of white stuff which made a lot more sense.

"Our costumes are beautiful." Her voice was dreamy and her look seriously soppy.

"Oh dear, what's happened to you?" said Jack, inventing a problem with Owain to cover his continuing amusement. He fussed the baby and then settled him with the bottle again. "And it's your last day at Playschool before the holidays," he said to Holly, hoping to change the subject. "Looking forward to going to Ogmore?"

The plan was for Ianto to take the children down in a couple of days time and stay until after Christmas, almost two weeks all told. Jack would join them on Christmas Eve, after resolving the border dispute with the Ambriglian ambassador. He would have liked to take a longer break but circumstances were against him this year and he would only be able to clear his desk if he could put in long hours. He expected to work well into the early hours of the morning, maybe all night, every day.

"Oh yes! Tad says we'll have a tree again. And presents." She grinned. "Do you think the snow will come back?" The heavy snow covering the country only three weeks before when the family had been in the National Park had melted in just a few days when temperatures had returned to more normal levels.

"Probably not, gorgeous. No skiing I'm afraid. Or snowmen."

They continued their discussion while Owain finished his bottle and was burped. Jack took Holly back to her bed then, getting her under the covers and warmed up. She was not a bit sleepy so he popped Owain into the bed with her and she lay holding him. Owain was surprisingly content, sucking on his fingers, while Jack read some of _Black Beauty_, a firm favourite, to her. She may not be sleeping but she was at least resting and warm. As he read, Jack couldn't help but see the extravagant dress she was being allowed to wear on her special day and was reminded of the ordeal to come.

-ooOoo-

Working at home gave Ianto the chance to spend some time with the baby while Holly was at Playschool. And at long last Owain was receptive to playing, more content and crying less now. Ianto supposed it was a result of him being more active; he would be walking on his own soon. Not that he needed to, he could scoot around on his bottom very fast. He was doing it now, chasing a ball that Konni had rolled across the floor.

"I'll be off then, Konni," said Ianto. He was wearing a tunic and trousers, standard wear for this century and incredibly comfortable. He still liked suits, and wore them often, but this contemporary attire was much more suitable for sitting through a children's show.

"Hope it goes okay. Holly was so excited." The nanny smiled, happy to see the girl back to her bubbly high spirits.

"Tell me about it!" He bent to Owain and kissed his cheek. "Bye, sweetheart, be good. Bye, Konni."

A quick teleport jump and Ianto was walking to Jack's office. They had arranged for Ianto to collect Jack mainly because it was convenient but also so that Ianto could be assured he made it to the show. If Jack missed another one, Holly would never forgive him. In the outer office, the Welshman greeted Salannd, Jack's secretary and a good friend.

"Hi, Salannd. Jack ready?"

"He had to go out. There was a find came through the Rift they needed him to examine." She saw Ianto's troubled look and immediately added, "It was urgent. He said he'd meet you at the Playschool."

"He'd better." Ianto took a deep breath, his face grim. "Thanks, Salannd."

It took fifteen minutes to complete the two teleport jumps and short walk to the Playschool and Ianto was in an anxiety of apprehension the whole way. What if Jack didn't make it? How was he, Ianto, going to explain it to Holly if her dad missed another show? Jack knew how important this was, why couldn't he have put her first for once? Ianto was so caught up in his thoughts he walked straight past a number of other parents also heading for the Playschool, ignoring their greetings. Inside the entrance hall he did notice one of the teachers and stopped when she spoke to him. He was paying little attention to her chatter until something she said penetrated his dark thoughts.

"… join them in the Principal's study. " The woman beamed at him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She looked at him warily, a fixed grin on her face.

"The Principal suggested you join her and Director Harkness in her study," the teacher said slowly, watching him carefully as if he was mentally deficient.

"He's here?" When she nodded, the relief flooded through Ianto's body and he almost fell to the ground. She led the way and he followed, his mind racing. All that worrying for nothing, Jack was here! Why hadn't Ianto trusted him? What kind of partner was he to always doubt Jack? One with a lot of experience of Jack Harkness said the quiet calm voice of his conscience.

"Mr Jones, please come in." The Principal, a pleasant if pushy woman, beckoned him into her room where Jack was sprawled in a chair with a glass in his hand in front of her desk. He looked as if he'd been there some time. "We still have a little while before the show begins."

Ianto sat in a chair beside Jack and accepted the glass offered him. He was still moving on auto-pilot and it must have been obvious because Jack gave him a gentle kick on the ankle to attract his attention. He focussed on what was being said.

"I was explaining about our plans for extending the dance programme. There are a number of promising pupils here at present – and Holly is one of the best - who would benefit from a more structured programme with instruction in many different dance forms. It would lead to more shows and the talent spotters for the professional dance troupes would be most interested, I'm sure. I'm sounding out the parents of all the children I think could benefit to test your reactions." She smiled at them and launched into the details.

Ianto realised immediately that what she was proposing was very rigorous. It would involve Holly in early morning and evening sessions and would even take priority over her other activities at the school during the day. He was not impressed, believing Holly's current balanced life would be skewed too far in one direction. She was not quite five years old, much too young for such a step. He said nothing, however, as Jack was responding enthusiastically, asking for more details and saying what a wonderful opportunity it would be for Holly.

"We are so pleased you consider Holly suitable for inclusion," said Jack, smiling broadly. "And for you to offer such a programme free of charge is an inspiration and can only gain more support for your Playschool."

The Principal's face fell. "I'm sorry, I should have explained more clearly. There will be additional fees for the programme. To cover the cost of the tuition and facilities."

"Really?" asked Jack, looking confused. "How will you be able to do that and stay within the Equality Laws? Some of the best dancers must come from families with more limited means." He ended, looking expectantly at the Principal who looked back, startled. She recovered quickly.

"The programme is, of course, only at its planning stages. We will be making provision for free inclusion of those of the appropriate standard who could not afford the additional fees." The woman sounded sincere but Ianto doubted it.

"I'm not sure even that would be enough." Jack shook his head sadly. "I remember discussing this very point with Secretary Olibana and she made it clear that all such additional schemes had to be free to all." He smiled ingratiatingly. "But perhaps I misunderstood." He looked down at his chrono "Oh my, just look at the time." He put down his glass and took Ianto's hand. "Ianto, time we got ready to see Holly's show."

Minutes later the two men were walking away from the office and Jack did not slacken his fast pace until they had rounded the corner and were out of view. "What a woman!" he exclaimed looking around.

"What was that all about?" asked Ianto, staring at him. "I didn't know everything had to be free now."

"It doesn't, I made it up but I bet our greedy Principal just shelves the idea without checking. I had to say something! Can you imagine it? Little Holly slaving away at all hours of the day and night just to enhance the school's prestige. No way. I don't get to see my daughter enough as it is. I wouldn't see her at all if she was …" Jack's tirade was stopped by the application of Ianto's lips to his. "That was nice. Any special reason?" he asked, grinning.

"For pricking the Principal's balloon so effectively."

"You agree then? Holly shouldn't do this programme?"

"Of course I do. She's too young for that kind of pressure and, to be honest, I don't think she's good enough." He paused as he thought about that a moment. The Playschool knew that Holly was more enthusiastic than talented. "What's the betting all the 'chosen' ones are from influential or wealthy families?"

"You are so devious, Ianto Jones, and probably right." He leant forward and kissed him. "Nice as this is, I guess we should prepare to be amazed by our snowflake."

-ooOoo-

To Jack's intense surprise, he was amazed. Like all the other parents in the hall, he was entranced by the little girls and boys who did a number of songs and dances. A lot of effort had gone into the production, with well designed sets and good quality musical accompaniments as well as simple routines appropriate for small bodies. The children were evidently enjoying themselves and the tutors assisted when things went wrong with good humour and practical common sense.

Seated in the second row, Ianto and Jack smiled throughout the whole forty five minute show. They knew enough of Holly's classmates to spot children involved in every turn, when their eyes weren't glued to Holly herself. She made three separate appearances. In the first routine, involving all the pupils, she was in her best dress doing a folk dance similar to Maypole dancing. She skipped and twirled about, smiling broadly as she had spotted both her parents in the audience when she had searched for them earlier. Her partner was Manolo, a stolid boy, whose own lame efforts made Holly look even better. After some other pupils had played musical instruments and just before the intermission, Holly appeared as one of a group seated singing the chorus of a song. She spent a lot of time looking around and whispering but did stay in her place unlike some of her fellow performers.

But her star turn was the climax of the show which took up the whole of the second half. The big number again involved all the pupils. They were dressed in a strange selection of costumes – most hand-made but one of two looked like professional rentals – and played out little scenes or danced around in a woodland glade. The theme was the changing seasons and Holly made two appearances: in Spring as a melting snowflake she did an affecting group dance with other snowflakes and as a new arrival in Winter when she had a solo, twirling and spinning with as much grace as a four year old could muster. Her costume fitted her well (Ianto confirmed Glonnix had made it) and the little girl looked as good as anyone could dressed as a snowflake with white netting attached to a white satin tunic. A halo-like headdress also with netting finished her ensemble. Jack and Ianto applauded loudly at the end of the show and found their faces ached from smiling so much.

Backstage was chaos as parents attempted to find children who were running round in an end-of-term frenzy. Holly spotted her parents first and dashed up to them, still in her costume.

"Sweetheart, you were wonderful." Ianto bent down and hugged her, picking her up to avoid being bowled over by other youngsters running around.

"The best snowflake ever," agreed Jack, taking her from Ianto's arms and hugging her hard.

"Careful," she complained, putting up one hand to straighten her headdress. "You're crumpling me."

"Sorry, gorgeous."

"Where are your clothes, Holly? We need to get you changed then we can go home." Ianto was looking round and saw some clothes pegs. "Are they over there?"

"Do I have to?" She turned wide eyes on her tad. "Can't I wear this?" She ran a hand lovingly over her tunic. "I want to show Glonnix and Konni."

Jack shot a glance at Ianto who shrugged acceptance. "Course you can. Tell Tad where your other clothes are and he'll get them. We'll wait outside where it's less crowded."

Accordingly, Jack and Ianto were accompanied home by a diminutive snowflake complete with headdress. She did put her coat on – it was chilly – but refused to do it up less it crease her magnificence even more. They had a few strange looks and a lot of understanding ones as they made the teleport jumps to the Castle. Once there, Holly pulled off her coat and gave a repeat performance of the whole show for Konni and Glonnix.

-ooOoo-

"So, what did you think of it?" asked Ianto when he and Jack were sitting in the living room, both children in bed and Konni gone to see her parents.

"About what?" Jack was lying back in a chair opposite Ianto, staring into the fire.

"The show, of course. I thought it was pretty good."

"It was. Much better than I thought it was going to be. And Holly looked adorable as a snowflake," he chuckled.

"Didn't she?" Ianto smiled fondly at the memory. They had only managed to get her out of the costume by promising she could wear in again the next day. "Glonnix did a good job with that."

"There's one thing I don't understand. Why did the boy playing the trumpet keep stopping and running off the stage?" Jack looked across at Ianto and liked what he saw. He got up and joined his partner on the couch. "Spoiled the performance."

"I have absolutely no idea, What about the girl, I think her name is Pollie, who fell off the stage?" He smiled at the memory of the plump little girl cavorting across the stage and then disappearing from view only to pop up again, unhurt, beaming at the audience. She had got a special round of applause.

Jack laughed, "She was wonderful! Was it her that pushed the tree over in the final bit?"

"No, that was Manolo." Ianto looked down at Jack who was now lying full length on the couch, his head on Ianto's lap. "The fight when the rabbit stepped on the squirrel's tail was fun."

"The parents almost came to blows over that one too," chortled Jack.

"So you enjoyed yourself?"

"Yes." Jack looked up into Ianto's eyes. "I can't promise to come to every show, Ianto, but I will try."

Ianto bent and kissed his partner's lips. "Just remember, she's only young once. There won't be a second chance."

"Maybe Owain will follow in Holly's dancing shoes and we'll be going to watch him."

"I doubt it somehow. And you're missing the point."

"No I'm not. I know what you mean, there's only this chance to see Holly. Like I said, I'll try."

"Good. And how about Christmas? Are you going to be able to get down earlier than Christmas Eve?"

Jack sighed. "You know what it's like right now, Ianto. I'll be working all hours – and I mean all hours! – to get down then. But if I can, I'll come earlier."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to nag. It's just that the children will miss you and so will I." He ran a hand through Jack's hair. "Don't work so hard that you're exhausted when you do join us. Be sensible."

"Aren't I always?"

"No." Ianto smiled and bent to kiss Jack who responded.

Two days later Ianto, the children and Konni departed for Ogmore. Jack joined them on Christmas Eve mere hours after brokering a deal with the Ambriglian ambassador on the border dispute.

* * *

_More coming soon ..._

* * *


	40. Day Trip

_Ianto goes on a business trip to Italy and has unexpected company ..._

* * *

**Day Trip**

_- March 4696, Cardiff and Arezzo, Italy_

It was a last minute decision for Jack and Holly to accompany Ianto on one of his regular trips to see Giovanni Petrelli, his supplier of the coffee machines, in Italy. Jack suggested it early in the morning when he came to wake Ianto. The Torchwood leader was not too busy for once and felt like taking a day off, why not combine Ianto's business trip with a little pleasure? Sounded simple and Ianto readily agreed, it was a great suggestion. The Cardiff weather had been appalling for a couple of weeks, wet and cold, and it was only three months since Tonan's death from which Jack was still recovering. A unexpected day out was just what they all needed.

Typical of Jack, he made the suggestion and then left the organisation to everyone else. Ianto sent quick a message to Giovanni and cleared it with him, then rushed to ensure they took with them everything a not-quite-two year old would need for a day out. Jack imagined they could just pick her up and go. He had no use for spare clothes in case of accidents, toys (especially Foo-Foo) to keep her amused or familiar drinks and food. With help from Glonnix and Konni, who understood these things, Ianto was able to gather together everything for the baby and pack the notepads containing the business contracts and ideas which were the reason for the trip. Jack kept out of the way, amused by all the activity, and lazed around with Holly.

"Right, that's everything," said Ianto, a bag on his back containing Holly's essentials and his business items. "Ready?"

"We've been ready for ages, haven't we, gorgeous?" Jack stood and with Holly secured in her chair, walked over to join him, a smile on his face. "You're the one that's kept us waiting."

Telling himself to stay calm, Ianto resisted the urge to respond. He didn't want to spoil the day before it had begun. "Come on then." He led the way out of the suite and they teleported down to the Castle foyer.

The journey took four teleport jumps and the weather improved the further east they journeyed. It was cold and wet in Cardiff and sunny and warm in Arezzo when they stepped out of the teleport station. Ianto had been in charge for the entire journey, enjoying knowing where he was going and what to expect. Usually he had to rely on Jack for information and explanations, one of the many, admittedly minor, irritations about being out of his own time. But he had made the trip to Arezzo dozens of times and knew the route and the shortcuts off by heart.

"This way," he ordered as they stepped into the sunshine.

"Hang on a sec," said Jack, crouching down to one side. "Holly will be too warm in her coat. Come on, gorgeous, let's get you out of there." He released her from the chair and stood her on the ground before removing the coat and hat. "That's better, isn't it?"

"Dada." She wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him. He was grinning as he rose with her in his arms; she was so loving and spontaneous, he just adored her.

Sighing, Ianto removed the bag from his back and then his own jacket; he was hot too. "I suppose I've got to carry these now," he said, folding the girl's coat and placing it in the bag tidily with the hat.

"I'll do it if you like." Jack looked at his partner and smiled. "I like this, I like seeing you in charge again." Jack was smiling. He had followed willingly wherever Ianto had led him, his only responsibility to keep Holly in a good mood which had proved ridiculously easy.

"What do you mean?" Ianto looked over at him, wondering how Jack could bear to keep his greatcoat on.

"What I said. It must have been hard for you, to have to rely on me or other people all the time for every little thing." He stepped closer. "I do admire you, the way you've adapted. I guess you've done it so well I don't notice often enough."

"Thank you. It's not been easy." They exchanged understanding smiles.

"Tad, man." Holly spoke up, her conversation improving every day as she learnt new words and concepts.

"That's right, Tad's a man," said Jack, pleased with every word his little daughter spoke. Ianto, however, had turned and seen what Holly meant. Bearing down on them was Giovanni, arms flung wide and a grin splitting his face.

"Ianto, I knew you would be early. I say to myself, Giovanni, get to the square now or he will be banging on your door." He embraced Ianto, kissing him on each cheek and once more for luck. "It is good to see you, padrone." His accent was strongly Italian, retained by the locals to please tourists.

Jack watched open-mouthed; Giovanni was not at all what he had imagined. When he had dealt with the man a few years before, to make a replacement coffee machine for the house at Ogmore, they had not met, concluding their business by message. He had envisaged a large, older man with gnarled hands and a weather-beaten complexion. Yet here was a young, tanned man with a toned body and classically handsome features. And he was kissing Ianto!

"Giovanni, how good to see you." Ianto was beaming at the man, obviously used to this form of greeting and not at all self-conscious. He laid his arm along the Italian's shoulders and turned to face Jack. "And this is my partner, Jack Harkness, and our daughter, Holly." Ianto was well aware of Jack's reaction and was loving it. He'd let him suffer a little longer then reassure him; he didn't want a jealous Jack on his hands all day.

"I am honoured to meet you." Giovanni gave a little bow. The name of Jack Harkness was known – and feared - all over the world. The Italian knew Jack was a powerful man who must be treated with caution and respect so did not make to kiss him.

"Pleasure to meet you at long last," Jack said. He had hoped for a kiss or two but managed to contain his disappointment.

"And this is the bambino, Holly. I may hold her?" He held out his hands to take her and she went willingly, giggling as the Italian kissed her soundly on each cheek and settled her on his hip. Jack felt distinctly left out in the kissing department. "Come, we go to the house and we will sit and talk and take a drink before we think of business."

Giovanni hesitated a moment, unsure whether to allow Jack to go first. Ianto took the decision from him and grasped Giovanni's arm and led him along, out of the square and down a narrow street. Holly stayed with the Italian happily and Jack followed behind, carrying the chair and bag. He was accordingly in the best position to watch the interaction between the two men and recognised the mutual respect and obvious friendship. That didn't surprise him too much, Ianto was open to making friends especially in this new century. What Jack hadn't expected were the greetings of the people they met on the walk. They knew Ianto and greeted him, slapping his back or kissing him – or both. And Ianto not only allowed it, he initiated it. This was the Ianto of old, one Jack had not realised had been lost.

"Lucia!" called Giovanni as they entered a house. It was at the end of the street next to a large and new workshop. "Lucia, Ianto is here!" Giovanni set Holly down in the large, cool room, a kind of hallway-come-living room, and turned to his guests. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you." Ianto was beaming. He loved Arezzo. The easy familiarity of the people may have begun as gratitude to him for bringing work to their town but now it was real friendship. Ianto felt more at home here than he did in Cardiff. "Lucia, beautiful as ever," he said to the woman who entered from an internal door. "Let me introduce my partner, Jack, and this is Holly who I've told you so much about."

"Ianto, Ianto so good to see you. And Jack, welcome." She stepped forward and kissed both men on both cheeks then bent to Holly. "Hello, bambino."

The girl looked at her and then smiled, showing her little white teeth. "Hello."

"She is perfect." Lucia picked Holly up and cuddled her. "Now, sit, sit. I shall bring some wine and you shall tell me your news and only then, only then Ianto," she looked at him sternly, "shall I allow you to talk of business." She swept away, Holly on her hip, back through the door from which she had emerged.

"Jack, take your coat off and relax," urged Ianto, spotting the other man standing looking a bit lost.

"Yes, you must be hot." Giovanni was at Jack's side. He took Holly's chair and expertly folded it up and placed it and the bag on a side table. Then he took the two men's coats and hung them up nearby. "We shall sit outside."

Giovanni led the way through another door, into a dining room and beyond to an enclosed courtyard. The space was full of sunlight, though it would be shaded as the day progressed, and was festooned with plants hanging from the walls, from trellising above them and in tubs. Giovanni led them to a large wooden table with padded chairs in the middle of the flagstone area and urged them to sit down.

"So, Captain Harkness, is this your first visit to Arezzo?" asked Giovanni as they settled down.

"No, I was here some years ago though it's more beautiful than I remember. And please, call me Jack." He smiled at the man, understanding – a little belatedly – that the man was not quite sure how to act around him. It happened sometimes and Jack determined to put him at his ease.

"I didn't know you'd been here before," said Ianto. "I was going to show you around."

"It was a long time ago, a very long time ago." He left it at that but Ianto got the message; not within a normal lifetime. In fact Jack had been here in the dying months of the Second World War. He remembered bomb damaged buildings and subdued even surly locals, not the peaceful, friendly town of today. "You can still show me round."

"Good. You must see the Piazza Grande and the Fortezza Medicea and the cathedral and the views! Oh, Jack, the views from the top of the town are stupendous." Ianto's enthusiasm bubbled over and he placed a hand on Jack's arm and squeezed it. "There's so much to see."

"Sounds great."

Running feet interrupted them and Holly ran into the courtyard. She was grinning and clutching a cookie in her hand. Behind her, Lucia appeared with a tray containing glasses. a bottle of wine, a small jug of juice and a plate of biscuits. Ianto, who was nearest, immediately rose and took the tray from her.

"Let me." He put the tray on the table carefully. "I'll go and get Holly's beaker, won't be a minute." He smiled at everyone and disappeared through the door.

"Jack, you'll have some wine?" asked Lucia, pouring some into the glasses. "And try a cookie, little Holly, she likes them."

"So I see. Come here, gorgeous, and have a drink."

Holly had been exploring the courtyard, intrigued by the nooks and crannies created by the abundant plants, but came willingly, running up to Jack's side. "Duice," she proclaimed, ready to be lifted up.

"That's right. And here's Tad with your beaker." Jack settled Holly on his knee so she could see what they were doing. She had eaten some of her cookie but it was in danger of falling to pieces, so Jack eased it from her hand while she was distracted watching Ianto and Lucia fill her beaker. He left the cookie pieces within her reach.

When they all had their drinks, Giovanni raised his glass. "To old friends and new ones." They all drank to that, even Holly who thought it great fun to wave her beaker about. Ianto pointed to the cookie and she forgot the drink and concentrated on eating.

"I love this space," said Ianto, leaning back and looking round. "If only the weather was better in Wales, I'd build one at Ogmore."

"It rains, that is what I understand," said Lucia, resting her elbows on the table and sipping the wine. "No sunshine, that is why you are so pale, Ianto."

"There's certainly been plenty of rain for the past few weeks, it's been awful. That's why I jumped at the chance to come and see you. I needed a day of sunshine."

"You are always welcome, you know that, Padrone." This was from Giovanni who was also leaning back, very much a man at ease with himself. "Don't wait for business to bring you, just come, anytime."

"What do think of our town, Jack?" asked Lucia, aware that the man had not spoken much.

"I've not seen much though I was just saying that I have been here before, many years ago." He smiled at her. "How long have you two lived here?" He was enjoying the relaxed atmosphere and the company. The wine was excellent too, a light, crisp wine that slaked his thirst as well as gave just the faintest buzz of alcohol.

"All our lives. We were born here, in this house."

Jack frowned. "Both of you?"

"Lucia is Giovanni's sister," explained Ianto. He had made the same mistake when he had met them first. The Italians looked nothing like one another and gave the impression of being a married couple.

"Ah. I hadn't realised."

The conversation continued for half an hour. Holly grew a little bored after being denied more cookies and so she ran around, poking fingers into the plant tubs and pulling at the leaves. Jack was a little worried when she almost pulled a plant over but no one else was; Holly was a child and should be indulged. There was little she could damage and any mess could be cleared up. By the time the wine had been drunk, Giovanni had relaxed in Jack's presence and they were all chatting freely.

"Now, 'Vanni, you will take Jack and the beautiful Holly and show them the town while Ianto and I talk business. He will try to pay us nothing at all and I shall ask for more than we deserve and eventually we shall agree on something in the middle." Lucia grinned at Ianto, obviously an old joke was being repeated. "When you get back, that will be the time to see the workshop and then we shall eat, when it is too hot for anything else."

"I wanted to show Jack around," began Ianto.

"You can take him later, after lunch when it will be more romantic and when I can look after the bella bambino." She stroked the girl's hair as she ran past.

It was clear that Lucia was the boss in this house and the men fell in with her plan. Ianto rounded up Holly and took her off to the bathroom before kissing her and Jack - who liked this old Italian custom - and headed out with Giovanni. The Italian led the way at a leisurely pace that took account of Holly's little legs back to the square where they had arrived and on up through ancient streets to the very top of the town. Holly ran around, stopping and starting as some new wonder caught her eye. Sometimes she was ahead of them, sometimes behind, but the pace of life was so relaxed and the people so friendly Jack was happy to let her make her own way.

As they walked, Jack learnt more about Giovanni's business and the impact Ianto's company, Jones the Coffee, had had on it and on the wider town. Giovanni and Lucia's father had been an engineer and he passed his skills on to his only son. Unlike his contemporaries and his father, Giovanni refused to leave the town to work in one of the industrial centres and had set up a tiny workshop where he made any kind of machines people wanted. He had been doing this when Jack had discovered him and he had made his first coffee machine. At that time Giovanni had worked alone but in the two years since Ianto had set up the company which demanded more and more coffee machines, Giovanni had expanded and now employed around twenty of the townsfolk, either directly making the machines or packing and transporting them. He had built a new workshop and even that looked like becoming too small as Ianto's company grew and orders increased.

"That must have changed the town," observed Jack. This region of Italy was a tourist destination in this century and a burgeoning workshop would not sit well alongside other enterprises.

"Not so much. Our little street is far from the areas the tourists visit and we do not make waste or look ugly. Just a large building, that is all." Giovanni grinned, "The mothers, they like me. The workshop employs the youngsters who would have gone away, to Milan and Russia. Now they can stay and work here."

"That's good." Jack looked back at Holly who was trudging up to meet them, the steep incline a bit much for her. "Want a lift, gorgeous?"

"Yes, p'ease." She stopped and waited for Jack to go back for her and pick her up. She was puffing and red in the face.

"You're getting hot, love. No more running for a little bit." He kissed her hair and realised just how much the sun was beating down on her unprotected head. "You are getting warm."

"Poor bambino, it is too hot for her." Giovanni looked crestfallen and then smiled. "Come with me."

He led them down a small side street and into a cool and shadowy building that Jack took to be a home but turned out to be a shop that was barely big enough for the three of them. Inside, there were various goods and Giovanni called out, "Maria, you have customers." When an older woman appeared, the Italian continued, "We need a hat, a pretty hat, to keep the sun off this pretty girl's head." After much deliberation, a white sunhat with blue piping was agreed upon. Giovanni insisted on paying for it and ceremoniously put it on Holly's head. "There, my little one, that looks beautiful."

With Holly protected from the sun's glare, and being carried by Jack, they continued their walk and emerged into a large square, the Piazza Grande. It was actually more of a triangle than a square and sloped from one end to the other. Buildings lined the Piazza, looking ancient but most rebuilt - the originals had collapsed centuries before - and made to look old for the visitors. One that was definitely original was the Fortezza Medicea and this was their initial destination. They didn't go inside, just admired the carved stonework on the outside. They meandered around, looking at the buildings and came to an open part of the Piazza where the low wall allowed the most glorious views of the surrounding countryside. The town was set high on a hill and looked out over the lush, green plain of the River Arno. It appeared as it had when Jack had last been in the town, the result of centuries of management that ensured no new buildings were erected to spoil the view.

The two men sat on the wall and Jack stood Holly on it so she could see too, keeping a good grip on her as there was a steep drop on the other side. "Look at that, gorgeous. Look at the countryside."

"Pretty," she said but then wriggled, not liking being held in one place. She had cooled off and there was a fresh breeze now they had reached the open Piazza so Jack put her down and let her run around again. She tore about chasing the birds calling, "Birdy," every time one landed near her.

"She is a beautiful child," said Giovanni, laughing at her antics. "You are lucky to have her."

"I know. I'm lucky to have Ianto too. What about you, do you have someone?"

"Yes, I have Christina. Ah, she is so beautiful and I love her very much."

The two men chatted about the lovely Christina some more and Jack learnt that she was a nurse working for the local doctor and more than willing to marry Giovanni but he was dragging his feet. Lucia ran the business side of his enterprise and she did not like his intended. Giovanni was being pulled between the two women: keep his sister happy and ensure the future of the business or marry the woman he loved. After a discussion full of laughter they agreed he should marry and get someone else to help with the business if Lucia carried out her threat to leave. They had reached this satisfactory conclusion when Holly tripped and fell, scraping her hands.

"Oh, it's all right, love. Come here." Jack was by her side immediately and picked her up, taking her on his knee and holding her close as she cried piteously.

"I get Christina," declared Giovanni and was off at a run across the Piazza.

He was back about five minutes later with a diminutive woman who was indeed very beautiful in a full bodied way; Jack was reminded of a young Sophia Loren. Holly was still crying. The skin on the palms of her hands had been scraped but not badly. Jack was not too worried. She was crying as much from tiredness as pain and there was very little blood. As Christina began treating Holly, cleaning the scrapes and then running a dermal regenerator over both palms, people who had emerged from their homes on hearing the crying child congregated around them. They offered sympathy and seemed genuinely to care about the little child, a stranger to them, who was in distress. When Giovanni explained she was Ianto's child, the crowd went into raptures, cooing over Holly who was so interested in the stir she had created that she stopped crying.

"There, better now, little one," said Christina packing away her equipment.

Holly peered at her hands, laughed and clapped them together to the delight of her audience. She wanted to run around again and she was engulfed by the dozen or more people, mainly women, who all wanted to stroke her hair or kiss her. Jack stood by, ready to rescue the girl when required, and was introduced to Christina. She had an obvious, earthy appeal and Jack was delighted to follow the Italian custom and kiss her on both cheeks. They chatted for a short while.

"Dada, Dada." Holly voice sounded panicky. She had enjoyed the attention but was now a little overwhelmed and wanted the comfort and security of her father.

"I'm here," he called, passing through the crowd. Jack took one of the girl's newly repaired hands and Giovanni the other and they slowly walked back to the Italian's home, accompanied by Christina until she reached her own street.

As soon as they entered the house, Ianto was there, picking up Holly and checking her over. "Are you all right, cariad? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Felled over," said the girl, displaying her repaired hands. She then burrowed her head into the space between her tad's neck and shoulder.

"How did you know she fell?" asked Jack, amazed that news had travelled that fast.

"Marco told us. You should take more care of her, Jack," Ianto rounded on his partner, "she's only little."

"I know that and I did look after her. She tripped over her own feet. She's fine. Don't make her into a hypochondriac." Ianto was over-protective of his only child and Jack, who had had more that twenty other children in his long life, was less concerned.

"I was worried."

"I know and you don't have to be. She's fine," Jack repeated, "other than being a bit tired."

"Want to have a sleep, sweetheart?" Ianto asked Holly. "I think you do. I'll put her down, could you get Foo-Foo for me?" Ianto smiled at Jack, his way of saying sorry.

"Sure." With Foo-Foo safe in her arms, Holly was borne away to the spare room for a nap before lunch.

When Ianto returned ten minutes later, Giovanni led his two guests into the next door workshop and gave them a guided tour. Ianto, of course, had seen it before but there were small innovations that he spotted and changes that increased output. And output had to increase if it was to keep up with the expansion of Jones the Coffee which was taking off in a big way. Coffee was back in fashion and Ianto had more enquiries about setting up new outlets than he could cope with. That didn't bother him too much, he was not aiming for global domination, but there were opportunities he didn't want to miss just because he could not get enough machines manufactured. Giovanni was an excellent worker and his craftsmanship was superb but that meant he was slow. In his talks with Lucia, Ianto had explained his concerns; he did not want to use other suppliers but he would have to if output did not improve. Lucia had understood and they had discussed the problems of expansion in this small town.

Jack was impressed by the operation he was shown; he had expected something far less high tech and cutting edge. Giovanni had the latest machinery and employed good people who obviously enjoyed their work. But Jack understood Ianto's concerns, which they had discussed in recent weeks, about the actual number of machines going out of the door each week. He hoped Ianto had been able to get Lucia on side to address the problem.

By the end of the tour, it was early afternoon and the day was at its hottest. It was nothing like as hot as it would get later in the year, but it was warm enough for Jack and Ianto to welcome the shade of the courtyard and a long, cool drink of water. Lucia bustled about and soon the table was laid with lunch which the four ate slowly, talking and laughing a lot. Holly woke towards the end of the meal and joined them, sitting on Jack's knee again as Ianto tempted her with some of Lucia's excellent fish. Holly tried it but did not like it so, with apologies to Lucia, the Welshman went back to the bag and took out the vegetable and cheese dish Glonnix had packed. The girl ate this hungrily, washing it down with water. The adults waited until Holly had finished before starting on dessert, a fruit compote, that the girl did like and joined them in eating, insisting on using her own spoon to feed herself and making quite a mess.

With the meal over, Giovanni excused himself and went back to his workshop. Lucia chased Ianto and Jack out of the house, instructing them to take time for themselves. They were happy to comply, assured that Holly would be fine with Lucia.

"This way," said Ianto, leading Jack back up towards the top of the town but veering off into a maze of side streets.

"Where are we going?" asked Jack, content to follow but curious. It was refreshing to see Ianto so animated.

"Almost there. It's a little viewing place that I found, I've been wanting to show someone for ages." He rounded a couple of more corners. "There, what do you think?"

They were standing in a tiny patch of ground, created where three walls met. Behind them, the walls of buildings rose up way above their heads but in front was only a low parapet and railings and a magnificent vista. The fields stretched away below them and there was a silver trail where the river flowed. One or two small towns, or more likely villages, nestled among the greenery.

"Wonderful," breathed Jack. He reached an arm round Ianto and they stood close together in the quiet afternoon drinking in the peace and serenity of their hideaway. "How did you come across this place?"

"I had some time to spare one day and Lucia chased me out of the house, just like today. So I walked around. I thought the alley would lead to the piazza but it comes to this dead end." He turned and wrapped his arms round Jack, kissing him lightly. "I like to think ancient lovers came here to be alone, away from prying eyes." He kissed him again.

Jack decided not to explain that the walls behind them were an obvious later addition, built to create a more pleasing arrangement on the other side for visitors to marvel at, and that this nook had been created by accident; Ianto's explanation was so much better. They remained in one another's arms for some time before breaking away. Ianto sat on the low wall where it jutted out.

"When were you in Arezzo before?"

"Around 1945. I was helping round up war criminals." Jack joined his partner on the wall. "It was essentially the same town as it is now, just lots of rubble from the bombings. The buildings have been rebuilt exactly as they were."

"Why is it the same? I couldn't believe it when I first arrived, I felt I was back in the 20th century."

"Mainland Europe is the holiday and tourist destination of the world. Almost every part of it is exactly as it was millennia ago" He chuckled, "They tried to do the same with the UK but only partly succeeded, turning Scotland and Wales into National Parks was as far as they got. England held out and retained its mixture of old and new."

"I suppose there's some logic to what they did," said Ianto, sounding unsure, "but it means nothing changes. Look at Giovanni and Lucia. They have a thriving little business that needs to expand but they face real problems. The current workshop is bigger than the authorities wanted and even that's too small now. They either have to stay the same – and I look elsewhere for the additional production I need – or they have to leave their home and move to an industrial sector. It's mad!"

"It made sense at the time," said Jack. He explained how the Earth Alliance had centralised all functions after a series of disasters – natural and manmade – had threatened the planet's very survival. Large landmasses were used for living space, industry and agriculture, all of them terraformed to achieve the ideal conditions, and Europe became the pleasure zone almost by default, too small to be anything else. "So now, everywhere in Europe is monitored very closely and not allowed to change. I remember whole parts of Geneva and Berlin being flattened to take them back to a supposedly ideal state. There is employment, just all of it related to tourism."

"And where does that leave Giovanni?"

"You want to stick with him, don't you?"

"Of course. He's an excellent engineer and he's come up with lots of improvements to the original designs. And he takes pride in his work; I know that every single machine that leaves his workshop will be exactly what I ordered. I don't want to have to get other suppliers." Ianto looked downcast. He had been wrestling with the problem for some months as his business had grown yet he was no nearer a solution.

"So Giovanni needs a bigger workshop?" mused Jack.

"You could see that for yourself. Lucia has spoken to the local authorities but they refused permission to build anywhere around here."

"What about an underground workshop? He doesn't need natural light and, anyway, that's easy to simulate."

"I don't know," replied Ianto, not having considered the possibility before. "Surely that would be frowned upon too?"

"Maybe not. You just need someone with a bit of clout to get the ball rolling, do a bit of sleight of hand too perhaps."

Ianto's face brightened as he contemplated the ways in which he could help. "You're right. I wonder if Councillor Equass would put in a word. I know he comes to this region a lot, we've spoken about it. I suppose Secretary Olibana would consider it beneath her to get involved."

"I was thinking of someone closer to home."

Ianto looked at his enquiringly. "Who?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about the Director of Torchwood?"

Jack smiled at Ianto's amazed expression. The Welshman continued to think of Torchwood as the small but growing organisation he had left behind in the 21st century despite all the evidence to the contrary. In fact, as head of the organisation, Jack was effectively in charge of all planetary defences on Earth and its colony worlds and could override the head of the Earth Alliance at will – and often did, but in private. Torchwood also retained its monopoly on all alien technologies that came its way, developing those that had a benefit for all. Jack was the CEO of the largest R&D company in the world and the few products it allowed to be used commercially brought in billions and billions of credits in royalties each year. Those, of course, were the visible signs of Torchwood; there were still a lot of murkier dealings that no one would ever know about, not while Jack was Director. Ianto never thought of Jack as being that powerful which was just as he liked it, however, Jack was willing to flex his considerable muscle in a good cause.

"What could you do?" asked Ianto.

"I think I could remind the regional authorities that they have a duty to provide secure accommodation for Torchwood whenever and wherever requested. Arezzo would be an ideal listening station and I believe I would have to demand that it be camouflaged by seeming to be, oh let's say, a local business." Ianto threw his arms round Jack and almost toppled them both off the wall.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Jack." He kissed him comprehensively. "I love you."

"That's good to hear," chuckled Jack. "I think it best not to say anything to Giovanni or Lucia yet. Let me make contact with the authorities first. Who knows, we may be able to wangle it so it's they who suggest Giovanni's workshop."

"You are a very devious man, and I do love you."

They left their hiding place after a while and Ianto showed Jack round some more of his favourite places in the old town. They were greeted by the townspeople they met and Jack was again reminded of how much Ianto was respected and loved by them for bringing work other than that of servicing tourists to the town. The shadows were lengthening when they strolled hand in hand down through the streets and small open spaces to Giovanni and Lucia's home.

They found Lucia and Holly in the courtyard, obviously the most used 'room' in the house. Lucia was watering the plants with a hose and Holly, who was wearing only her pants, was running in and out of the spray of water giggling. The two men stopped and watched for a few minutes before their daughter spotted them and rushed over to greet them. Neither man wanted to be made soaking wet by picking her up so they dodged her and started a game of tag which had her giggling even more. Eventually Lucia, taking pity on them, found a large towel and wrapped it round the girl before handing her to Ianto.

"Did you have a nice time with Lucia?" asked Ianto as he dried the girl. He was sitting in the dining room with her spare clothes beside him.

"Yes! We played and Chia told me story. And then we water plants."

"And watered you!" He tickled her and she giggled and squirmed to get away. "Water makes plants grow so you'll be growing too."

"Yes, I be tall like tree." She flung her arms above her head and tried to look suitably tree-like.

They continued to chat as Ianto dressed her in clean clothes. He loved hearing her talk about her day and they continued after she was fully dressed, both content to sit and be quiet together. Jack was with Lucia in the courtyard and Ianto could hear their muffled conversation through the open door. He was pleased they were getting on so well. Levering himself up, and holding Holly's hand, he finally walked out to join them.

"Here is my beautiful bambino," said Lucia, smiling down at the girl.

Holly ran to her and clutched her round the legs. "Love, Chia," she declared, kissing the woman's skirt.

"And I love you, little one." Lucia bent and picked Holly up, kissing her on both cheeks and holding her close. "Ianto, you must bring her again. And this one," she added, smiling up at Jack.

"Try stopping me," said Jack. "I'd forgotten there were beautiful places like this still."

"Ah," she said dismissively, putting Holly down. "Today it is beautiful because there are no people, just the locals. Later, in the summer, the streets are full and no work can be done."

"I know what you mean. First time I came," said Ianto, "it was August and the place was heaving. People everywhere and so rude. I won't come at that time of year again if I can help it."

"Chia. Chia, look." Holly was back from a snoop around the space. She had a flower in her hand.

"Holly, I hope you didn't pick that," said Jack.

"Fell. On floor." She looked so innocent it was impossible for her not to be telling the truth.

"A very pretty flower," agreed Lucia. "You take it home with you."

The dread word had been said and Ianto knew it was time for them to start for home. He wanted to be indoors before Holly lost her sunny mood. They began their preparations. It took almost an hour during which time they popped into the workshop to say goodbye to Giovanni, were given cookies and a bottle of local wine by Lucia and packed all their belongings. Holly wanted to wear the sunhat and refused to put on her coat at all. They let it go, they could do that en route as it got colder. Lucia walked with them to the teleport and after kisses all round, the three teleported back to a wet and cold Cardiff.

At the Castle, Jack bundled Holly inside his greatcoat and hurried her indoors rather than bother with her coat. Her sunhat made a strange contrast, sticking out in the drab day. Ianto followed behind, as eager to be out of the bad weather as the rest of his family. In the suite, Konni was waiting for them and Holly chattered to her as the nanny bathed her. Over supper they all caught up and planned the next day's activities. It was back to normal for them all.

Two months later, the Arezzo authorities suggested that suitable cover for the proposed large underground Torchwood base might be a local engineering business run by the Petrellis. When the building work was complete, Jack and Ianto took Holly to a private celebration with Lucia, Giovanni and his new wife, Christina.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that excursion out of Wales. _


	41. Foo Foo 3

_The last transfer of Foo-Foo, from Luke to Minda._

**

* * *

****Foo-Foo 3**

_- March 4703, Ogmore_

"Sure you don't want to come, pumpkin?" called Jack as he stood by the front door. "We're going to the cove." Luke shook his head. He was sitting on the second to bottom step of the stairs, looking small and alone and younger than his nearly three years.

"Come on, Dad." This was Owain, impatient to be off. Unable to keep still, he was running up and down the garden outside as he spoke.

"Just a minute." Jack walked to the stairs and sat on the step beside Luke. "What's up?" he asked.

"Nothin'. Tired."

It was only six weeks since the three older children had been ill with the Blues and Luke still sometimes complained of tiredness. Doug Forsyth had warned Jack and Ianto that Luke, who had been worst hit, might suffer in this way and that it was a natural reaction to the illness. Jack considered Luke played on his parents' concern a little but nevertheless was worried.

"You been sleeping all right?"

"Yes."

Jack tried again. "Last chance to come with us. I could give you a piggy-back? I don't want to leave you here on your own." He put an arm round the boy and pulled him against his side, surprised how thin he felt. Unlike the others, Luke had never become rounded with puppy fat, he was tall and lean. "How about it, pumpkin?"

The boy shook his head. "Stay here, wiv book." Luke smiled up at his dad, knowing he wouldn't leave until he was reassured.

"Daaaad," came from Owain, full of the abundant energy of a five year old.

"If you're sure then. Tad's up with Minda if you need him." Jack kissed the top of the boy's head and walked to the front door, turning once to look back at the little figure on the stairs.

Luke watched his dad close the door and join Owain. The pair walked off towards the beach where Holly and Konni were already throwing a ball around. They looked like were having fun and Luke liked the cove, liked looking in the rock pools for the small creatures that lived there. But he didn't want to go with them, he wanted to talk to Tad and needed to get him on his own. The boy stood up, carefully turning on the step, afraid he might fall, and climbed up to the first floor. He walked along to Minda's room which was next to his own where he could hear his tad talking to the baby. He stayed in the corridor and listened, out of sight of the man inside.

"This little piggy went to market, this little piggy …"

Luke listened and smiled, remembering his tad playing the same game with his, Luke's, toes and saying those words when he was little. He missed the security of being a baby, of being held in his tad's arms. He wanted that feeling back again. He sighed. He hated being told that he was a big boy and being encouraged to play on his own and to be rough and tough like Owain. He wanted to be a baby again.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Ianto looked down at his youngest son standing in the corridor. "I thought you were going to the beach with Dad and the others."

"Tired." Luke had been taken by surprise, not hearing his tad leave the room.

Ianto crouched down and placed a hand on the boy's forehead, still concerned about his health. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, just tired. Me goin' to look at book." He made a half-hearted move towards his bedroom, hoping that his tad would come with him.

"Would you like me to read to you?" offered Ianto.

"Yes!" Luke beamed and took his tad's hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

The room was not huge but it seemed spacious as all the boy's possessions were neatly arranged on shelves or put away in cupboards, drawers and wardrobes. He was the neatest child so far and he looked after everything he was given. Nothing of his, even those items passed down to him from Holly and Owain, was ever torn or drawn upon and everything he had been given new was in pristine condition. Luke went to the bed and sat on it, watching as his tad pulled out the chair near the desk and brought it to the side of the bed. The boy was still smiling.

"Come on then, smiler, what book shall we read?" Ianto was pleased to see Luke happy. He had been downcast in recent weeks which may be the lingering effects of the Blues or … Ianto wasn't sure but he thought there might be something bothering the boy. This was a good chance to try and find out. "What shall it be?"

"'Tilda." Luke turned on the bed and knelt to reach the shelf containing books, carefully removing the Roald Dahl classic, _Matilda_. He handed it to Ianto, making sure it did not get creased or damaged. No book of his was ever going to be torn or crumpled if he could help it, they were too precious.

"Do you want to lie down?" Ianto asked, taking the book. He could probably have recited its contents without the book before him, he'd read it to Luke quite a few times in recent months.

"Umm, no." Luke hesitated. He wanted to be cuddled but didn't know how to ask. If he asked, would Tad tell him to be a big boy? It was so very hard to know. "You come here," he said finally, patting the bed beside him.

"All right. Budge up." Ianto made himself comfortable on the bed, using a pillow between his back and the wall. He opened the book. "Any particular part?" he asked.

"No."

Ianto began to read and Luke crept closer, edging a hand onto his tad's knee and ducking under his arm. He rested against his tad and thought how nice it was to be held by someone bigger. The words continued but he wasn't listening. He was thinking how nice this was and how much he missed it. Unbidden a small tear escaped and ran down his cheek. By chance it dripped and landed on Ianto's hand when he turned the page.

"Hey, what's this? Luke?" Ianto put the book aside and held the boy tight as he scrambled into his lap, burying his face into his tad's chest. "What's the matter with my big boy?"

"Me not big boy!" said Luke in a defiant voice. "Me baby."

Ianto frowned, not sure what Luke meant. He rocked him and made soothing noises for a while as he thought; was this related to Minda's recent arrival? She was only two months old and Luke had seemed to accept her presence without any problem. He was good with the baby, sitting and chatting when she was being fed. Gradually, Luke relaxed in his tad's arms and Ianto wondered for a moment if he had gone to sleep but then the boy moved his head to look up.

"Me have be big boy?" he asked, an intensely serious look on his face.

"Well, you will be three soon. That's quite big."

"Don't want be big boy!"

"Why not? Big boys can do lots of things babies can't. They can run and play and read and write. What's the matter, cariad? Tell me."

"Don't wanna be big boy. Want be baby," he repeated.

"I'm sorry, Luke, you can't stay a baby forever. Everyone grows up. Babies becomes boys and boys become men. It's the way it is, you can't change it." He hugged the boy close, wondering why Luke wanted to be a baby so much. It didn't seem logical, the boy enjoyed lots of activities which might be considered old for his years. "Why do you want to be a baby?"

"Big boys have to fight and be rough, like Owain," Luke blurted out.

Ianto laughed at the thought of this small boy, who was much more reserved and sensitive than his elder brother, ever fighting. "You don't have to be like him. You can be your own kind of big boy."

Luke looked puzzled by this new information. He assumed that he had to be the same as the only other big boy he knew, his brother. "No fighting?" Ianto shook his head. "No pushing?" Ianto shook his head again.

"You can be whatever you want to be, sweetheart. You can be quiet and draw and look after your animals, all the things you like doing best. Did you think I'd want you to change?" He looked down and saw that was exactly what the boy had thought. "Silly billy, I want you to stay just the same."

"And have cuddles? Owain don't have cuddles."

"Your brother never did! Luke, sweetheart, you can have all the cuddles you want," laughed Ianto. "I love cuddling you, just like this," he tightened his hold on the boy, "and I'll cuddle you as much as you like."

"Honest?" Luke brightened at this news.

"You try and stop me!" He tickled Luke gently and they giggled together. "Are you feeling better now?" Ianto asked after they had stayed quiet for a few minutes.

Luke nodded his head as it rested against his tad. He did feel lots better. The thought of having to be like Owain had been on his mind for weeks and he had woken every morning thinking that he might have changed in the night and suddenly want to play soccer all the time. It wasn't that he didn't like soccer and other things that big boys did, he just wanted to carry on with those things he had liked doing up 'til now.

"Are you still tired?" asked Ianto. "Or shall we have a go on the trampoline downstairs?"

"Me come." The boy sat up, alert and happy; he liked bouncing on the trampoline. "Minda be all right?"

"Yes. I'll set the monitor so we can hear her."

The two got up and Ianto automatically stopped to tidy the covers and put the pillow back in place. Luke stood to one side holding the book which he passed to his tad for him to put on the shelf. As he did so, the boy's gaze rested on Foo-Foo, the toy bear he had had since a baby. It had originally been Holly's then Owain's and was a bit the worse for wear but still in good shape considering the amount of handling it had received. Luke hadn't had the bear with him at bedtime for a while now and he realised with a small pang of regret that he was too old for it now. An idea came to him.

"Tad, Minda have Foo-Foo." He went to the top where the bear sat and got it down.

Ianto squatted down. "You can keep him if you want to," he said gently, brushing back the boy's hair.

"No. Me big boy now."

The bear was passed to Minda that day and became her constant companion for years to come.

* * *

_So now, Foo-Foo has been the treasured toy of all the children. More soon._


	42. Off to the Stars

_A wet afternoon at Ogmore …_

* * *

**Off to the Stars**

_- September 4704, Ogmore_

It all started with Owain, as so many of their games did, and eventually spiralled out to involve the whole family. Luke, the little brother, was the first to get dragged into the game which was again quite normal; he followed Owain everywhere and idolised him.

"No, Luke, sit here." Owain patted the seat on the couch beside him. They were in the living room, forced to play in the house as the rain was lashing down outside. "You're the navigator."

"Okay." Luke sat where he had been told and looked at his big brother. He started opening and shutting his mouth and making snarling noises.

Owain looked at him in amazement. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Being alligator."

"Not alligator, stupid. Navigator!" He humphed in exasperation.

"What's navigator?" Luke said the word slowly. At four years old he was learning new words all the time and liked to find out exactly what they meant. He had a notepad in his bedroom where he recorded them so he would remember what they meant.

"It's the person who makes sure the space cruisers get where they're supposed to go."

Owain was obsessed by space travel, had been for the past couple of years, and this had been fuelled by the return of Carillys and her family earlier in the year. They were now settled in Llandudno with their baby and Konni who had been nanny to the Jones children since Holly was a baby. The elder boy had been surprised to find how much he missed his nanny. He had not said anything about the gap he felt in his life, he was a big boy now, unlike Luke who had been very upset when she left. They saw her quite often still as they were all family and whenever the two families met Owain plied Carillys and her husband Hummel with questions about their return journey to Earth. Eight months in a space cruiser sounded like heaven to the young boy.

"What do I do?" Luke asked innocently. He had no idea what a … navigator did on a space cruiser. Owain had his arms out and was pretending to press buttons and look all around him as he was the pilot of their pretend space cruiser; he was trying to look like Dad did when he flew the flivver.

"You look at star charts and plot our course and then tell me which direction to fly in." The duties and responsibilities of the crew were clear in Owain's mind. He had researched them on the Net and asked his Dad who knew all about space travel. The one big disappointment in his almost seven years was that he had not been on a long space journey.

"Okay."

The two boys sat side by side on the couch. Owain continued to press his imaginary buttons and Luke, after a few minutes thought, pulled a portable screen from the side table and sat with it on his knee and without turning it on poked at it. This was his star chart and Owain, peering at his little brother out of the corner of his eye, thought it was a good idea and much better than imaginary buttons. In a trice he was up and off to the table in the corner, grabbed another portable screen for himself and sat with this on his own knee and poked at it. They stayed happily doing this for some time, exchanging a few orders from time to time.

"What are you two doing?" asked Holly entering the room. She sat on the couch opposite and watched them as they carried on playing their game. Her hair was still damp from her time in the swimming pool and she was bored. Ogmore was a lovely house but it felt like a prison when she couldn't go outside.

"I'm navigator," announced Luke proudly.

"Of what? The couch?" she laughed. Her little brothers were a constant source of amusement to her, they were so silly.

"It's not a couch, it's a space cruiser!" stated Owain forcefully. When Holly was around he felt like a little kid; she always made fun of him and his games. That's why he liked playing with Luke who was impressed by his, Owain's, superior knowledge. "And I'm the captain and pilot."

"Captain Owain Jones," she mocked, a small smile on her lips. It wasn't that she didn't like her brothers, she did, but they were so young. Playing pretend games was for kids. She was ten and a half years old and felt very grown up. But also lonely as the only female in this family of males if, as she did, one did not count the baby. Konni's departure had removed the one constant female presence in Holly's life and she missed her like crazy.

"That's right. I'm Captain Owain." The boy puffed out his chest and smirked.

"And I'm Captain Luke," piped up his brother.

"No you're not! There's only one captain on a space cruiser and I'm it!" Owain glared at Luke. "You can be a lieutenant. Lieutenant Luke."

"Okay." The younger boy bowed to his brother's greater knowledge. He liked the sound of Lieutenant Luke.

"Space cruisers have passengers, that's the whole point of them. Where are yours?" Holly asked lazily. It wasn't just boredom that made her stay annoying her brothers; she didn't fancy being on her own, she wanted company.

"Back there." Owain waved imperiously behind him, trying to ignore the girl. Why couldn't she go and do something else instead of bothering him with her questions?

"I'll be a passenger, if you like."

Owain looked at her through narrowed eyes. Holly never joined in his games, she said they were stupid and babyish. "What?"

"I said I'll be a passenger. We need to move the couch round so I'm behind you." She stood up. "Come on, you two, shift! You take that end of the couch and I'll take this one, it's not heavy."

Seeing she was actually being helpful, Owain was up in an instant with Luke just a moment or two behind him. The three children part-lifted, part-pushed the couch to face in the opposite direction and placed it just in front of the other one. Owain and Luke sat down again and took up their notepad controls and Holly sat on the couch behind them.

"When will we arrive at Mars, Captain?" asked Holly in a silly voice. "I have to get there to start my new job."

Owain turned and grinned at her. She was playing properly so this would be fun. "Lieutenant Luke, what's our ETA at Mars?" he asked, looking back to the front.

"What ETA?" asked Luke, baffled.

"Estimated time of arrival." Owain waited but Luke said nothing, still baffled. Sighing, Owain added, "When are we going to get there?"

"Oh." Luke poked at the notepad. "Tomorrow."

"We'll be arriving tomorrow, lady," said Owain over his shoulder to Holly. He managed to get an official tone into his voice.

"When tomorrow?" asked Holly.

"What time will we get there, Lieutenant Luke?" asked Owain, grinning. This was much better than just sitting poking at a notepad.

"Teatime," supplied the younger boy.

Owain rolled his eyes. "You can't say that! We'll be arriving at seventeen hundred hours, lady," he said in his official way over his shoulder.

Holly decided to have a bit of fun with Owain who was always just a bit too full of himself. "Is that ship time, Earth time or Mars time?"

Owain looked back at her sharply and saw her smirk. She was showing him up, he knew it, but he was not sure how. Oh, how he wished he was the eldest! "What!?"

The girl was about to confuse him even more when she heard her name being called. It was Tad and he was calling from upstairs. "I'll be back," she promised as she went off to see what her tad wanted.

Ianto was in Minda's room. The baby had woken and was full of beans, walking and crawling round her bedroom and much as he would have liked to spend time with her, he needed to be in his office to take a conference call. This is when he missed Konni. He and Jack had decided not to employ anyone else straightaway, knowing how hard it would be to find someone to replace Konni, but it meant one of the family had to be with the baby all the time she was awake.

Holly appeared at the bedroom door having seen the door was open. "Did you want me, Tad?"

"Are you busy, sweetheart? I wondered if you would look after Minda for me while I'm in my office. It'll only be while I take my call." He smiled at her hopefully.

"I'm not doing anything. I'll take her downstairs," Holly replied, happy to have her baby sister to look after.

"Thank you." Ianto kissed the top of Holly's head. "Some of her toys are in the living room already but you'd better take Foo-Foo." He picked up the baby and the toy bear and handed both to Holly, making sure she had them secure. "Careful down the stairs."

"We'll be all right," said the girl brightly and set off leaving her tad to nip up to the suite for some notes before going to his office.

Back in the living room, Owain and Luke had continued their game but it had lost something when Holly had gone. Much as it pained Owain to admit it, she did know more than him and could make the games better, more real somehow. He was pleased, therefore, when she returned to the room but not happy to see she had brought Minda with her.

"What's she doing here?" he asked rudely scowling at the baby.

"I'm looking after her. She can be another passenger," Holly answered unperturbed. She was used to her brother's tantrums.

"Babies can't be passengers," he pronounced.

"Yes they can," said Luke in his calm, quiet way. "Toto was a passenger."

Owain could not argue with this. Their relation – the boy was not quite sure what to call Toto and had settled for cousin but he knew that was wrong – had been born on board a space cruiser bringing his parents back to Earth. That was impressive in Owain's eyes and he had pestered his own parents to find out where he had been born and was disappointed to find it had been here at Ogmore. All the children had been born here apparently. He really thought his parents could have been a bit more adventurous.

"All right, she can stay. But keep her quiet." Owain turned to face forward again, poking at his make believe controls.

Putting Minda on the couch behind her brothers, Holly went to the container of toys and got a few she knew Minda liked and then sat down beside the baby. "Here, Minda, let's build a tower."

The two girls happily played with the bricks while the boys made space cruiser noises and Owain gave Luke orders. This was how they were when Jack came across them. He had been out in the hangar with Dem looking at the guidance controls of the large flivver which had cut out a couple of times recently. They'd found the problem and Dem was fixing it now. After a dash through the rain, Jack had grabbed a towel from the downstairs cloakroom to dry his hair, seen Ianto in his office obviously busy and then spotted the children. He stood unnoticed in the living room doorway for a few minutes watching them, realised what the couches were supposed to represent and smiled. They were obviously having a great game.

"Room for one more?" he asked walking up to the two couches. "I'd like to go to New California. You headed that way?"

Owain turned and beamed at his dad. "Yes, we're going there," he said immediately. He watched Jack slip in beside Minda and then turned back to look forward. "Which way to New California, Lieutenant Luke?" he asked importantly.

Luke was kneeling up on the couch looking at the 'passengers'. He was getting bored with being a navigator and wanted to chat with the others. "You're wet, Dad," he commented noticing the damp hair and clothes. "Been outside?"

"Uh huh. It's raining cats and dogs out there," replied Jack, leaning forward to ruffle the boy's hair.

"Is it!?" Luke's eyes opened wide and he scrambled off the couch and ran to the window to see. He looked out hopefully but all he saw was rain lashing down on the windows. "I don't see them," he called disappointed.

Jack and Holly were laughing but Owain was cross. "Come back! You can't leave the ship in space! You'll die."

"Where are the cats and dogs, Dad?" asked Luke, ignoring his brother. He looked back and realised his dad and sister were laughing at him. They did that quite a lot and Luke didn't like it but he accepted it as his lot in life. He was little and older brothers and sisters and parents liked making fun of him. "You're teasing, aren't you?" he said, walking slowly back to the couches.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry, Luke, it's not fair of me." Jack smiled at his youngest son and was pleased when Luke smiled back, that small smile that made him look so like Ianto.

"It was funny," said Holly, not unkindly. "Did you really expect to see cats and dogs coming down from the sky?"

"Yes." The boy didn't mind admitting his mistakes. He joined his dad, standing beside him and leaning against his knees.

"Oy, get up here," said Owain, seeing the game – his game – disintegrating around him.

"Don't want to." Luke said calmly, without rancour.

Owain scowled but no one saw him as he refused to look round. It was all right playing with Luke, the younger boy did what Owain told him most of the time, but when Luke made up his mind to stop playing there was no arguing with him. Owain felt foolish sitting all alone in front of the others.

"Can I be your co-pilot, Owain?" asked Jack. He sensed the boy was getting frustrated and knew that could lead to a fit of anger and him storming off.

"Yes!" Owain's mood changed immediately. He was smiling and happy when Jack moved round and sat beside him. "We're a space cruiser on our way to Mars," he said, poking at the notepad.

"Understood, captain," said Jack in an official sounding voice. "Docking gantries disengaged. Course laid in. All passengers, please fasten seat belts." He looked behind, grinning at Holly, and saw Luke sitting back in the couch fastening a make believe seat belt. "Ready for launch, sir."

This was more like it, thought Owain, proper words and his dad beside him. The boy was in seventh heaven. "We're off," he said, not quite sure that was the right thing to say but no one commented. He began to make engine noises and after a moment Jack joined in, revelling in the game.

"Free of planetary gravity. Passengers may release seat belts," called Jack after a few moments. "Any more orders, captain?"

"Umm, no, not at the moment." Owain didn't know what order to give so decided it was better not to give any.

"Very well, sir." Jack settled into making more engine noises with the occasional 'ping'.

"What's that?" asked Owain after he'd heard a few 'pings'.

"Not sure, captain. Could be a faulty compressor in the drive. Shall I check, sir?" Jack was thoroughly enjoying the game now and had thrown himself into it.

"Yes, go ahead, lieutenant." Owain grinned at his dad. This was more like it, he hadn't thought of including engine trouble.

"He's not a lieutenant," piped up Luke from behind them. "He's a captain. Captain Jack Harkness."

"He's my co-pilot so he's a lieutenant," stated Owain firmly, glancing at his dad out of the corner of his eye. Would he accept that?

"Quite right, sir," said Jack. "I'll just check the drive compressor." He got off the couch and lay down on the floor between it and the couch behind making out he was fixing some equipment. Minda peered at him from the seat above.

"Dada," she said, leaning forward dangerously.

"Not down there, love," said Holly, holding onto the back of the baby's top. "Here, want to play with Foo-Foo?" She waved the bear in front of Minda and successfully diverted her attention.

Jack got back to his feet and went back to Owain's side. "Problem fixed, captain. All systems operating at peak efficiency," he reported.

"Very good, lieutenant. Resume your position." The boy was pleased at having remembered the last command from the film he'd watched the day before.

"Refreshments. Get your refreshments here," said a new voice. Ianto had entered the room bearing a tray of juice, coffee and cookies. Earlier, he had seen Jack enter the living room where the kids were gathered. When his conference call had ended, he'd stood and watched them on their improvised space cruiser and decided to join in. "Anyone for refreshments?"

"Yes, please," said Luke politely, smiling up at his tad.

"What would you like, sir? I have Martian brandy, Venusian nectar or Silurian cocktails." Ianto smiled down at the young boy.

"Brandy," replied Luke, giggling.

"One Martian brandy for the handsome young gentleman. That'll be one credit, please." Ianto held out a glass of juice.

Luke's face fell. "I don't have any credits."

"Then a kiss will do." Ianto bent and accepted the kiss before handing over the juice. "And what about you, madam?" he asked Holly, "what beverage would you like?"

"Silurian cocktail and my baby will have some of the nectar," said Holly in a posh voice but with a grin on her face. "I'm afraid I have no credits either."

"My goodness, more kisses! Well, it will have to do." Ianto bent for Holly's kiss before planting one on Minda's cheek. He then passed over a glass of juice to Holly and gave Minda her beaker which contained her favourite, milk. "May I come into the cockpit, captain?" he asked, knocking on a handy side table as if it was a door.

"Yes, come in." Owain beamed at his tad. "I'll have some nectar." Ianto handed over the glass of juice.

"He didn't give you a credit or a kiss," pointed out Luke.

"He's the captain, so he doesn't have to," explained Ianto, "but the co-pilot does." He bent down and shared a deep kiss with Jack. "Your drink … sir." Ianto passed over a mug of coffee.

"Thank you," smirked Jack. "I'll see you later, when we reach Mars."

"Can I have a cookie, Tad?" asked Holly seeing them on the side where Ianto had put the tray.

"I'm not sure, you're all such poor people with no credits." He shook his head sadly.

"We'll give you kisses," promised Luke.

"No, kisses are for drinks. Cuddles are for cookies." He smiled down at them all before joining Holly, Luke and Minda on the couch with his own mug of coffee and the dish of cookies. He got lots of cuddles and more kisses from all three, and from Jack and even from Owain who was not known for showing affection.

They continued playing the game for another half an hour when it became clear they were getting bored of it. Jack announced they had arrived at Mars and he and Owain turned their couch back round. The adults chatted and the children played for the rest of the afternoon while the rain beat against the window.

* * *

_Remember having fun times like that? I do!_


	43. Slicing and Dicing

_Another extract from Luke's autobiography._

* * *

**Slicing and Dicing**

_Extract from the autobiography of Universally renowned chef, Luke Jones._

And so at sixteen I was ready to be let loose on the world. I had a rounded education but was not good at anything. In truth, I was a complete non-achiever. Useless at technical subjects and not much better at everything else. The big question which had plagued me for years remained: what was I going to do with the rest of my life? Where did I want to spend my internship? Various suggestions were made but I was barely qualified for most of them and those I was did not appeal. The most likely place for me at the time was with my tad's business.

Jones the Coffee had grown from a couple of booths in Cardiff to a multi-credit earning empire. You've got to hand it Tad, he has a sound business brain and the determination and drive to use it. Couple that with a superb idea – the world had been waiting for new, tasty drink – and attention to detail and there was no holding him. For the purposes of writing this book, I looked back over the history of Jones the Coffee. By the way, that's a name he hates. It was thought up by Dad at his most mischievous and stuck. Tad started the company in 4694, just six months or so after he had been cloned, with a stall outside the Castle. Torchwood and then the Alliance set up booths in their offices shortly afterwards and the company grew from there. By 4700, when I was born, there were five hundred outlets and now, forty five years later there are three million plus spread across all the colony worlds. That is an incredible success story for a previously unknown product. And it is made all the more remarkable by the completely self-effacing way Tad runs the company. He is scrupulously honest and renowned for his fairness to suppliers, franchise holders and customers alike.

As a child I had no idea what Tad did, if anything, for a living. It was always clear that Dad had 'an important job', reinforced by him going to his office every day and often being away for weeks at a time on inspection tours. Tad, on the other hand, was usually to be found in the apartment or at Ogmore. He was there in the morning when we left for Playschool or classes and picked us up at the end of the day. At one point he filled in as nanny for Minda for a couple of years. He was available whenever we wanted him and I can only clearly remember a few occasions when he was in the office at his desk working when I went to find him. Even then, he would break off immediately if we wanted him, no matter how trivial the reason. Discussing this with him now, he still refuses to see his ability to give us children all the attention we could ever want and yet still set up and run a huge company as anything out of the ordinary. According to him, the success is all down to the people he was lucky enough to have working for him, and in part this is true. Tad's a great judge of character and he's more than willing to delegate responsibility thereby encouraging and empowering his deputies; many of them have gone on to start up on their own or have become high-powered executives in other major companies. But its clear to me that Tad is the reason for the success of Jones the Coffee. His basic principle of franchising the business gave him control of the product but allowed others to make the day the day decisions and share the profits. Everyone had a stake in the company's success. And his backing when I was ready to go out on my own was a tremendous confidence boost for a young, unknown chef.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Back to my internship. I was resigned to joining Jones the Coffee. That sounds negative and I don't want to give the impression that I was averse to the prospect, I just knew it was not what I wanted to do with my life despite having no clear idea of what I did want. By now, Holly was married to her first husband, Stu Permink, getting established in the theatre and had just given birth to her first child. And Owain was a soccer star playing with the Tornadoes. Those two have always been a hard act to follow. Joining Tad's company smacked of nepotism and of a job being found for me as I wasn't capable of anything else: I wanted to make my own way as the others had before me, I just didn't how.

It was in this mood that I spent a weekend at Ogmore with Tad, Dad and Minda. My little sister was on top of the world. In addition to her classes at the Institute, where she was a star student, she was working part-time for Torchwood and went around in a permanent state of bliss at being able to examine alien technology. She bored the pants of me with her descriptions but I was pleased to see her so content – most of the time! On this occasion, her happiness rubbed salt into my open wounds and we had the most awful row. We didn't actually come to blows but it was close, my caustic comments certainly reduced her to tears. Having shouted for quite a while it was not surprising that Dad came to find out what was happening.

"What is going on here!?" demanded Dad. Seeing Minda in tears he went to her and she fell into his arms, sobbing. "Why is your sister so upset? Luke, what did you do?"

"Nothing." When in doubt stonewall, that was my motto back then. In truth I couldn't remember what had started the argument.

"Well, until you're ready to tell me you can go to your room and stay there. Go on!" Even at sixteen there was never a doubt that I would obey. Dad could – still can – make grown men cower before him or rush to do his bidding.

With a heavy heart – I didn't like seeing Minda upset even though I was the cause – I went upstairs to my room and threw myself on the bed. I lay there, looking up at the ceiling and wondered why I had to be the stupid one of the family. I must have lain there half an hour or more when there was a knock at the door and it opened. It was Tad with two mugs of coffee.

"May I come in?" I nodded and he came in and sat on the bed next to me, handing me one of the drinks.

"What's wrong, cariad?" Three little words but said with such love I could no longer keep to myself my feelings of worthlessness. When I had finished pouring out my misery, I was sitting up and he had his arm round me, in the same was as when I was a child. Just being close to him made me feel so much better.

"Luke, you are not worthless. Grades aren't the be all and end of your life and your dad and I think no less of you than of the others. What matters is that you tried your best and I know - I know, Luke - that you did that. And I admire the way you kept going, kept plugging away, because it was so much harder for you." He was looking at me now, staring into my eyes and forcing me to see he was sincere.

"Thanks, Tad. But no matter what you say, no one wants to employ me."

"Not true. I want to employ you, I think you'd do well at Jones the Coffee and I'd be proud to have you working there. But it's not what you want to do. I know that and you know that. What we've got to figure out it what it is you do want to do."

"I've been trying to do that for years. I'm not qualified for anything."

I was always ready to wallow in self-pity and I really indulged myself that day. I kept it up as we discussed various options but I was so down nothing I was capable of doing appealed to me. Then Tad told me about gap years, a tradition in his time when students took a year off before going to university (as sort of high level series of classes) to travel and experience some independence. That appealed to me and it was with a lighter heart and some hope for the future that I faced the rest of the day. After apologising to Minda, always so forgiving, I went to the kitchen and as usual helped Liki prepare lunch. I had helped him, and Glonnix in Cardiff, whenever I was free for some years. I liked taking the raw ingredients and bringing them together into a meal which others enjoyed. That day, I remember it so well, I made the main course, a lamb curry, from an old recipe I'd found on the Net. While eating it Tad looked at me and said, "You ought to be a chef."

And that was it, my moment of revelation. Until that time, cooking had been a hobby, a way to indulge my creative side. Now it became a career. I spent the rest of the weekend researching the opportunities and talking it over with anyone who would listen: my poor family and friends must have been bored rigid as I told them everything I found. At the start of the following week a plan had been hammered out and the rest of my life took shape.

I was entering the profession at the right time. Twenty years earlier, after decades of poor public dining, two brothers had emerged who revolutionised the restaurant business. They were Michel and Francois Colon. They opened their first tiny restaurant in Paris and served good quality food at reasonable prices in pleasant surroundings. Within two years, they had moved to larger premises as the public enjoyed eating out for the first time in years. Ten years later, Michel moved to Rio de Janeiro and opened a restaurant there to great acclaim while Francois stayed in Paris building a reputation as a first class teacher for the many people who wished to learn the culinary arts and open their own establishments. By the time I was ready to join him, most of the larger cities in the world had at least one restaurant with a head chef trained by him. (Cardiff was late to join in, its first decent restaurant didn't open until the year after I started my training.)

Getting taken on as a trainee by Maitre Colon was not easy but, I was relieved to find, it did not require academic excellence. Only fifteen students were taken on each year, to undertake a six year internship, although at the end of the first year this number was reduced to ten either by people who had dropped out voluntarily or who were not up to standard. Competition for the places was fierce and a month after my decision to try for this career, I was in Paris for a week-long course along with seventy other girls and boys all as eager as me to be one of the chosen fifteen. That was the toughest week of my life and I learnt so much about myself, not just the techniques of cooking. I found I could work hard, physically hard. We were standing for fifteen hours a day making dishes and I ached in every muscle, falling into bed exhausted every night. I missed my family constantly which surprised me; I had always assumed I was an independent person. This was the first time I'd lived apart from them and I was so grateful when Owain, then living in Toulouse, came to see me one night in the middle of the week. I almost smothered him in my joy at seeing a familiar face. Being among others wanting to succeed brought out a competitive spirit I did not know I possessed and I was determined to do my best. Yet I saw that I lacked the ruthlessness and drive of some of my fellow students. I had formed an alliance with three other students and we shared knowledge and supported one another; would that be held against me? I must have asked Tad about that every night when I called him but he just advised me to be myself, there was no point to trying to be anything else, and if the profession required me to walk all over other people then it was probably not the one for me after all. Wise words.

At the end of the final day, when all seventy of us were exhausted and our nerves strung tight, Maitre Colon took us aside, one by one, and gave us the news: in or out. I was so edgy I couldn't keep still and fiddled with my cap as he sat across from me in his small, untidy office as he said, "You've impressed me, Luke. You work hard and you listen. If you don't get a technique right straight away you try it again and again until you do. But you are too quiet. If you don't understand you must speak up and ask. You work well in a team, I could see that from the little group you joined. That's important. A chef is no good if he can't get others to work with him. I would like you to join me in my restaurant." I'm sure he said more but that's all I remember; I was in! My happiness only increased when I discovered that the other three from our alliance had also been successful.

The next six years were entirely happy ones. I missed seeing the family, of course, but they visited often and I went home whenever I could. Owain made a point of bringing his team-mates to the restaurant when he was playing nearby which I used shamelessly to increase my popularity among my colleagues: a famous soccer star brother has his uses. And I made many good friends, most of which I am still in contact with today. One, Bruce, became more than just a friend. He was two years older than me and seemed impossibly grand when I was in lowly vegetable preparation. Slicing and dicing did not compare to the magnificent pastries he was creating. However, he was kind and helpful and after two years of working side by side in the restaurant we had our first date. Twenty seven years later we're still together, he is the love of my life and I am so lucky to have him. He is also my business partner, along with Tad, and it constantly amazes me that we can live and work alongside one another so amiably.

_This autobiography, Chef in the Stars, is published by Jones the Book and edited by owner Holly Jones, the author's sister._

* * *

_Did you enjoy this? Let me know._


	44. Lost and Found

_Holly gets Lost and Ianto finds more than he bargained for .._

* * *

**Lost and Found**

_- February 4697, Ogmore_

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" asked Ianto as Holly raced past him.

"See rabbit." The nearly three year old girl stopped and pointed to a clump of bushes up ahead, to the right of the path. "Catch him." She smiled and was off again, tearing along as fast as her little legs would take her.

"Be careful now."

He watched as the little girl kept going. The path curved round the hill behind the house and she found it hard work to get up the incline but she persevered and was soon at the bushes, peering underneath to find the rabbit. Ianto smiled. She had so much fun running around and every discovery she made was a wonder to her. They had found the rabbits on their walk the day before and she had begged to come this way again in the hope of seeing them once more. He paused beside her as she rooted around, pushing her way through the undergrowth. If there had been a rabbit it would be long gone, the noise she was making.

Breathing in the fresh, crisp air, Ianto looked back the way they had come to the house below him. It still thrilled him to see it standing in its lush setting. When he had planned it all those years ago, this is what he had envisaged. His last memory from his first life was of the house, stark and new still, with just a few trees behind it. He was so lucky to have been brought here, to this time, and to see the house in all its glory. It had been just over three years since Jack had cloned him and he was finally starting to feel at ease, with his friends and his family around him. A rustling of the bushes near his feet made him look down to see Holly wriggling out, on her tummy, leaves caught in the hood of her jacket.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked, smiling.

"No rabbit."

She stood still as he brushed the leaves and twigs off her but then was away again, up the path to the flattened area half way up the hillside. Ianto followed behind, taking his time. It was just the two of them this weekend, so far anyway. It was Konni's weekend off and late Friday afternoon Jack had been called to an urgent conference, something to do with defence, and had stayed in Cardiff. The conference had dragged on all Saturday and when he had called before breakfast this morning it was still going on. It was a great pity - and Ianto and Holly missed him - but the Welshman had enjoyed the time with his daughter, delighting in her growing independence.

Ianto stopped and gazed out to sea. This was a lovely spot and he thought it was the one he and Jack had earmarked as a good place for a bench way back when they were planning the house. It seemed to be in the right place but as over two and a half millennia had passed since that conversation he could be wrong. There was no sign of Holly and he started to get concerned when she didn't appear after a few minutes.

"Holly," he called. "Holly, where are you?" Nothing. "Holly!" His voice was loud and stern and he hoped she'd answer soon, he was getting really worried now.

"Tad, I losted." The voice came from behind him, among the trees and bushes that grew out some metres from the cliff side. "Help me!" She sounded frightened.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I'm coming to get you. Where are you?" Ianto pushed his way between the bushes and scanned the area. He couldn't see anything and, of course, Holly had to be wearing blue today! Why hadn't he put her in her red jacket? "Keep talking to me, Holly, then I'll find you quicker."

"I wiv stone." Her voice sounded less frightened, probably for having heard his voice.

"You stay there. I'll come to you. What can you see?" He headed left a bit and found a faint path that made for slightly easier going.

"I see stone."

"What else?" He looked around him for a landmark that might help pinpoint her. "Can you see the old tree, the one that looks like a witch?" This was a favourite spot of hers and it was she who had decided the battered tree looked like the witch from her story book.

"No. I see holly," she called, scared laughter in her voice. She thought it very odd that a plant could have the same name as her.

"Not much help, sweetheart, there's lot of holly bushes round here."

"It yellow."

That did help. There were fewer of the variegated variety and Ianto, still following the faint traces of a path, headed further left. "I think I know the one. Keep talking." He came up against an impassable, thick bush and had to detour round it.

"What I say?"

"Sing to me. Sing me a song." Her voice was getting nearer but as she was small and the bushes tall it was going to be hard to spot her.

"Okay."

Various scraps of nursery rhymes floated out of the bushes and Ianto continued to edge round towards her. He had no idea how she had managed to get herself in this far, he was almost at the cliff face. Her voice was quite close now and with a final effort, he scraped between a variegated holly bush and some other evergreen that also scratched him and emerged into a slight clearing.

"Tad!" Holly was sitting cross legged on the ground near an upright stone when she spotted him. Scrambling to her feet, she ran to meet him and wrapped her arms round his waist. "I got losted."

"I know. But I've found you now." He picked her up and hugged her tight, planting a wet kiss on her cheek.

"You very clever find me." She smiled happily. It had been an adventure to be lost but it was nicer to be with her tad, safe and sound.

"Well, I couldn't leave you here," he said, putting her back on the ground. "What is this place?"

He looked round at the small area, about a metre square and wondered why it wasn't as overgrown as everywhere else. The ground beneath his feet was hard and looking more closely he thought it might be manmade, partly covered by moss and grass. Why would anyone build something here?

"I sit by stone," said Holly proudly going over to it. She stroked it. "I safe wiv stone."

"What is that?"

Ianto joined her and crouched down. The stone was about the same height as Holly, approximately a metre high, and was too regular to be natural. It was leaning backwards at a slight angle and he rubbed at the moss growing on its face. He found carving underneath and picked at the moss. When she saw what he was doing, Holly joined in. Between them they uncovered carving and Ianto went very still.

"Letters," said Holly, recognising them but not knowing what they spelt out.

Ianto said nothing. He was still reading the inscription:

Ianto Jones

19.8.1983 – 24.6.2073

He will be remembered and loved forever

This was his grave.

"Come on, Holly, let's go." He took her hand and led her away from the stone and back through the bushes to the path. It took a bit of manoeuvring but they were soon back on the path.

"I race you!" called Holly making off up the path to the top of the hill.

Wanting to think, Ianto let her go following more slowly. He had never thought to ask Jack where he, Ianto, was buried. And now he had found it, or at least the place when Jack had placed a memorial. It was a peculiar feeling to have a grave and yet be alive and the insecurities of his first days as a clone returned. Was he really Ianto Jones? How could he be when he was already dead? He had an awful feeling he would never fully resolve this dual nature.

"I winned!" Holly was standing at the top of the path, arms waving in the air and a grin plastered on her face. "Time for cookie." It was their habit to stop here, sit on a handy fallen tree trunk and have some juice and a cookie which Ianto carried in his backpack. "C'mon, slowcoach."

Ianto smiled at her. This beautiful little girl was proof that, whatever his origins, he was most definitely alive here and now. And if he and Jack were lucky, maybe in time they would have another child. But that time was a way off yet, the pain of the miscarriage and Jack's current heavy workload made any thoughts of a pregnancy out of the question. Putting all these thoughts aside, Ianto sprinted up the last part of the hill and swept Holly up in his arms, swinging her round. She squealed with delight. This was real. Holly was real. He was alive. That was what mattered.

"More!" she demanded and her tad obliged.

When they were both laughing and dizzy, Ianto set her down and removed his backpack. "Juice and cookies," he announced, putting the bottle and container of cookies on the ground. "Come and sit beside me." He lifted her up and put her on the tree trunk before pouring the juice and then handing her a cookie. They sat there, in the bright crisp sunshine, staring out at the sea and talking about this and that. It was wonderful to be alive.

They ran back to the house, not too fast as the slope was steep in places, but just for the sheer fun of it. Puffing and red in the face from their exertions, they fell through the front door. They took off their coats – Holly dropping hers on the floor – and outside shoes and went to the kitchen, always the first port of call on arriving home.

"Dad!" Holly was across the room and in her dad's arms before Ianto realised Jack was there.

"Hello, gorgeous! Did you miss me?" he asked, picking her up and giving her a kiss.

"Yes," she said forcefully. She wrapped her arms round his neck and placed kisses on his cheek. An affectionate child, she had always been willing to hug and be hugged, kiss and be kissed.

"Conference over?" asked Ianto. He put the backpack on the side and emptied it, smiling at the two people he loved most in the world. He would have liked a kiss himself but could wait.

"Finally! I thought it was never going to end. What have you been doing with your tad?" he asked Holly.

"Walking. Seed rabbits." She looked across at her tad for confirmation that they had really seen them.

"We did. That was yesterday, couldn't find them today."

"No. Must be sleeping." This was Holly's reason for absences of any kind, no one knew where she had got it from. "Got losted," she went on. "Tad find me."

"You got lost?" queried Jack, looking from her to Ianto.

"She went into the bushes by the path behind the house. Couldn't find her way back." He had put the things away and stopped before the coffee machine. "Want a coffee?"

"Please. I was about to make one when you came in." Jack turned back to Holly. "So you were lost in the jungle?" he said melodramatically. "I bet you were a brave girl."

"I was. I sat by stone and singed and Tad came." She smiled triumphantly, pleased with her adventure.

"Did you see any tigers?" She giggled and shook her head. "Elephants? Ostriches? Bears? Lions?" She was laughing loudly now.

"No. Just Tad."

"Well, I'm glad you weren't eaten by a bear. What would I do without my little Holly?" Jack kissed her cheek, hugged her and then put her down.

"What do you want to do now, sweetheart?" asked Ianto, passing a mug of coffee across to Jack.

The girl stood, face creased in thought, as she considered all the options. "Play house." With that she was off a run to the living room where her dolls were kept and the large couches and chairs made an ideal backdrop for her game.

"She is so cute," said Jack watching her go. "I wish she could stay just the same as she is."

"You said that when she was a baby. And when she started to walk and talk." Ianto pulled a face and stopped in front of his partner. "Where's my kiss?"

"Here." They kissed softly but with mugs in hand they did not prolong it.

Ianto went to the dining table and sat down, cradling the coffee mug in his hands. "Tell me about the conference."

"Nah, that's boring." Jack joined him at the table, stopping to place another kiss on the top of his head before pulling out a chair. "Did she really get lost?"

"Umm. She went into the bushes beside the path, where the ground levels off about half way up." Ianto watched Jack closely, wanting to see his reaction. "She found a stone, a headstone."

Realisation crept over Jack's face and he put the mug down before lifting his eyes to meet Ianto's gaze. "It was your favourite place," he said simply. He reached out a hand and took one of Ianto's, stroking the palm with his thumb.

"Am I actually … buried there or is it just a marker?"

"You're buried there. I'm sorry, I should have said before. Didn't really think about it." He smiled. "Too happy having you back in my life."

"I'm disappointed, Jack." Ianto kept his face and voice serious, conveying disappointment.

"Why?" Jack was concerned.

"Why do you think!? It's all overgrown and unkempt. You could have looked after it better!" He allowed his lips to curl up in a smile, pleased he had wrong-footed Jack.

"You!" Jack put an arm roughly round Ianto's neck and made as if to throttle him. The playful tussle turned into a long and satisfying kiss. "Shall we take this upstairs?" suggested Jack when he surfaced for air some minutes later.

"Can't. Not unless we take Holly with us." Ianto pulled Jack's head down for another kiss. "About the stone," Ianto said when they broke apart again, "I liked the inscription."

"Only the truth. In a billion years, I shall still remember you and I shall still love you."

"I wouldn't be at all surprised if by then you'd found a way to clone me again," Ianto said, laughing.

"Would you mind if I did?"

Jack had a hand on Ianto's and watched him closely. This man was still finding some things about being displaced in time hard to accept. Perhaps he'd have preferred not to be cloned this last time. It was so hard for Jack to be objective about the situation. He adored this man and had not be happy without him. And having a child by him – and maybe more in the future – was making him a better man, a better father, than he had ever imagined he could be.

"That depends." Ianto drank some coffee and considered his reply.

"On what?" Jack asked anxiously and sighed. "Tell me, Ianto. Did I do wrong? To bring you back to this time?"

Ianto smiled and placed a hand on Jack's cheek, not wanting to worry him. "No, you didn't do wrong. But it's been hard, cariad, fitting in after so many years. So next time," he continued with mock-warning, "don't leave it so long!"

Jack smiled. "You mean that? You wouldn't mind?"

"How could I say no to spending more years with you? You're the love of my life too, you know."

"Am I?" Jack was surprised. It had always been him that said that, used those very words, and he had not thought that Ianto felt the same.

"Why else would I put up with you?" Ianto leaned forward and kissed him.

A crash and a yelp from the living room followed by crying interrupted their embrace. Both men were on their feet and off to see what their beloved daughter had done. They found her lying on the floor, buried beneath cushions from the couches and chairs with one of the small tables on its side on top of the heap.

"How did you manage this?" asked Jack, lifting the table and setting it upright.

Ianto had gone to Holly and gently pulled her to her feet, checking her over. "Do you hurt anywhere?" he asked. She was no longer crying, that had been the shock more than actual hurt.

"No. Nasty table." She hit it with the palm of her hand.

Both men laughed at her antics now they were assured she was unharmed. Together the three of them put the room back to rights and picked up the dolls and other toys that were scattered all over the place.

"Fancy a swim before lunch, gorgeous?" Jack asked. He had missed the exercise and loved it when she was in the pool with him.

"Yes!" Holly jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Going to join us, Ianto?"

"Why not? Just for while."

"Goody." Holly took one of her tad's hands and then one of her dad's and walking between them, led the way.

* * *

_Let me know if you enjoyed this one._


	45. Trapped

_Luke, Minda and Jack have an adventure .._

* * *

**Trapped **_- February 4706, Ogmore_

It was supposed to be an opportunity for Jack to spend some time with Luke. All too often the more vociferous and pushy Owain monopolised his dad's time and Jack had made this special effort to get Luke alone. Of course, all plans go awry and he was walking along the beach in the company of Luke and his youngest daughter. Ianto was coping with Holly and Owain, both of whom were demanding his attention, and their nearly three year old youngest could not be left alone. This is when they missed Konni.

"The best place is over here," said five and a half year old Luke. He ran off, across the beach and started clambering on the rocks. He knew this area well, coming often to check on the marine life in the rock pools.

Jack followed Minda who was running after her brother. She and Luke got on well; his quieter nature did not overwhelm her like Owain's boisterousness. "Careful, pet," he called after her, taking longer strides to catch up. She was trying to climb the rocks but was hampered by having Foo-Foo in one hand. She never went anywhere without that bear.

"Dad, you hold him," she said thrusting Foo-Foo towards Jack. With her hands free she started climbing in earnest and managed to get herself up beside her brother. She squatted beside him, looking more at Luke than in the pool. "What're you doing?"

"I'm watching the fish. See, Minda, they're in here." He pointed out the small fish caught in the pool and she stared at them. "And there are some crabs over here." They moved on to another pool.

"What kind are they, pumpkin?" Jack asked, joining them. He had stuffed the toy bear in one of his jacket pockets and was crouched down with the children.

"Hermit crabs." Luke had studied these pools for as long as he could remember and, with his tad's help when he was younger and now on his own, he had looked them up on the Net to find out all about them. He was interested in the life cycles of the creatures he found as well as their habitats, shapes and movements.

"They're pretty," said Minda, leaning forward a bit more. Jack put out a hand to steady her.

"The crabs?" Luke didn't think anyone could call them pretty.

"No, the flowers." She pointed and Luke laughed when he saw what she meant.

"They're not flowers! They're sea anemones."

Minda did not get upset at being corrected, she like learning new things. "Nemknees?" she repeated, moving closer to them and holding out a hand.

"No, you mustn't touch. They'll sting you."

The boy spent the next hour showing his dad and sister round the wonderful world of the rock pools. He liked having an interested audience and did show off a little bit which Jack allowed; the boy knew a lot and didn't often have the chance to shine. They moved around the rocks, clambering up to one particular pool that was only covered at the highest of tides. They looked into its depths and were amazed anew at the abundant life there.

"Come on, kids, time we were getting back for lunch." Jack stood up, stretching muscles cramped from kneeling for so long. He turned and looked back the way they had come and stared in astonishment. It must be later than he had thought, the tide was coming in and the way back was already partially covered.

"Dad?" said Luke who had also seen the problem. He looked up, concern on his face.

"I think we'll be able to get through if we're careful. Come on, no time to lose." He picked up Minda and started down. "Can you manage, Luke?" he called over his shoulder.

"Yes."

The party climbed down which took longer than getting up had done. They reached a cleft in the rock where the sea had already rushed in. Jack put Minda down on a ledge. "Luke, keep hold of your sister. I'm going to see how deep this is."

"I want Foo-Foo," said Minda who was slowly realising that something was wrong. The bear always helped her face her fears.

Jack handed her the bear and smiled reassuringly at his two children. They both looked scared and very young. He was pleased to see Luke had his arms round Minda protectively. "This is an adventure, kids!" said Jack, grinning at them to raise their spirits. "And we like adventures, don't we?" They did not look convinced.

Turning back to the gap where the water was churning as it met the rock face, he eased out, making sure he had firm handholds and felt around with his feet. The bottom was more jagged and the water deeper than he had imagined and he was in over his knees immediately. That wasn't too bad, provided it didn't get much deeper before he reached the other side. He ventured further across and after another two steps he slipped. The rocks under his feet were wet and slimy and he went down only saving himself from total submersion by maintaining his hold on the rock despite being pulled this way and that by the waves. He heard a loud crack and felt a stab of pain as his left arm broke cleanly just below the elbow. Painfully and slowly he hauled himself back to his feet and hung off the rocks. His plan to carry the children across was well and truly scuppered. He could continue and get to the other side, the side where help lay, or he could go back to his young children and wait with them for rescue. Looking back he saw the children's pale and anxious faces and remembered the shriek from Minda when he had fallen. There was no choice to make. Cautiously, he made his way back to where Luke and Minda waited.

"It's all right, Minda. Dad's coming back," said a relieved Luke when he saw his dad pushing his way through the ever rising water; it was up to his chest now. The boy was glad to see his dad return, he didn't want to be left in sole charge of Minda. He looked around. "We can't stay here because the water will come and wash us away. We have to climb up a bit higher again. Be a brave girl and come with me." He hugged her briefly then turned her round and pushed her before him up the cliff face to a higher, and still dry area. When she was safe, he left her sitting clutching Foo-Foo, and climbed back down to help his dad.

Jack had made it back to where the children had been, pleased that Luke had seen the danger and moved higher up. With his good right hand, Jack reached up and groped for a new handhold. The water around him was surging in and out and he was almost swept away as it sucked against his body. He felt a hand on his jacket collar and this small assistance helped him keep his hold. When the suction lessened he swivelled back to face the rock and smiled up at Luke who was hanging onto his dad's jacket with one hand and a rock outcrop with the other. Jack heaved himself out of the water and flopped on his back onto the ledge, feet still in the water. He was breathing hard and his left arm hung lose.

"Thanks, pumpkin," he gasped to Luke who was hovering above him. "We're not getting back that way. We'll have to climb up." He sat up and groaned with the pain in his arm. "Help me out of my jacket."

"Are you hurt?" asked Luke as he undid the fastenings and helped pull off the jacket. It was difficult as the jacket was wet.

"It's broken. But it'll be okay. Remember, I mend real fast." He smiled in reassurance but it turned into a grimace as they eased the broken limb out of the sleeve.

With the arm exposed, Jack could see the broken bone sticking through the flesh and the fabric of his shirt sleeve. He ripped the sleeve away, not wanting stray strands of the fabric to be caught in the mending bone. Undoing a couple of shirt buttons, he put the arm inside against his body to keep it still. That would do for the time being.

Luke was draping the jacket back round his dad's shoulders. "You'll get cold." He fastened the top button under his dad's chin so it would stay on. "You're all wet." He was worried about his dad despite what he'd been told.

"Thanks. I'll be okay, promise." He ruffled the boy's hair and then glanced up to where Minda was watching them. She looked petrified. "Now, pumpkin," Jack said quietly, getting to his feet, "we must get up higher. I need you to be brave and strong for Minda. So don't say anything to frighten her. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." The boy nodded solemnly before turning to give his sister his best smile and a wave. "Can you climb?" he said to his dad in a low voice that wouldn't carry.

"Yeah. You help Minda."

The three of them climbed back up to the highest rock pools where they had been before. It was a slower and more laborious climb but they made it to a wide ledge above the high water mark. It was large enough to hold all three of them and the children would be in no danger of falling. Jack surveyed the rock face beyond and decided they would not be able to climb to the top. It was steep and crumbly and with his injured arm he'd not be able to help the children who were tired and frightened. It was time to hunker down and wait for help to arrive. He had no doubt help would come, they would be missed when they did not show up for lunch and Ianto knew where they had been headed. Someone would come looking for them. But for now he had to keep the children warm and in good spirits.

"We'll stay here until Tad comes," he said. "Luke you sit there and we'll put Minda between us."

They shuffled around and Jack pulled the children closer together – they were on his good, right side - so that they could share body heat. He was feeling the cold himself after his abortive dip in the sea and did what he could to keep warm. It was a reasonably warm day for February but they were sitting on moss covered rock on an exposed cliff face. He doubted the children or he would die of hypothermia before help arrived but he wasn't taking any chances. The one good thing was that it was dry and they were above, at least for the moment, the spray from the incoming waves. They sat for several minutes getting as comfortable as they could and recovering from the climb.

"Here, have Foo-Foo," Luke said to Minda, reaching round to pull the bear from his pocket where it had been while they made the climb. "Hold him tight."

"Yes, I'll look after him. Then he won't be scared." Minda managed a smile and forced herself not to look down. She did not consider herself to be a very brave girl but she must not be silly. She was with Luke and Dad and they would look after her. Nestled between both of them she felt happier, at least they had stopped climbing.

"Okay, Luke?" asked Jack, reaching a hand round the boy's shoulders. He had to remember the lad was not yet six. He was so serious and sensible it was easy to think he was older.

"Yeah. How's your arm?" He looked across but the limb seemed to be the same as it was before. It was two years since he had learnt his dad did not die and that he healed all on his own. It didn't bother Luke even when he'd realised that his dad was unique in doing this but he was curious and would like to see his arm mend.

"It's fine." He looked down himself, easing the arm from the temporary sling.

"That's nasty," said Minda, seeing the wound for the first time. She peered closely at the bone sticking out of the skin, not at all squeamish. "Is it broke?"

"Yep. But it'll mend."

"You need Doctor Doug. He'll fix it." Like all the Jones children, she had great faith in Doug Forsyth who had attended all their minor ailments.

"Dad doesn't need a doctor," said Luke still peering at the wound. "He mends all by himself."

"Really?" Minda had not been told about her dad's strange physiology.

"Luke's right. The bone will mend all on its own. You may even get to see it," Jack said as if this was a treat. Strange as it may seem, watching the bone knit might take these young minds off their predicament.

"Dad's special, Minda," said Luke matter-of-factly. "He's going to live forever."

The girl looked from Luke to her dad and back again. This seemed like something from her story books and as she believed these implicitly it was not strange to her. "That's nice."

Jack laughed, amused by the reaction. Perhaps he should have told the children from his earlier relationships about his immortality when they were this age, they might have accepted it more readily. "It has its advantages."

"How long will it take?" Luke was leaning across his sister now, taking a closer look at the arm. There wasn't much blood which disappointed him.

"About an hour or so."

"I hope we do get to see."

"Ghoul!" Jack chuckled, stroking the boy's hair. "Do your jacket up, pumpkin, don't want you getting cold." He made sure Minda was well wrapped up, pleased Ianto had insisted on both children wearing hats. Jack wished he had one too and that his trousers weren't wet. "Now, you two, tell me all your news. What have you been up to lately?"

The next half an hour passed in general chat as the children told him about their activities. Luke spoke about the art sessions at Playschool which he enjoyed a lot. He was not looking forward to leaving Playschool where he was now one of the older children to go to the Academy, Holly's Academy, and being a new boy again. Minda was full of the recent trip she and Ianto had made to the Exploration Museum. The images of space travel and in particular of the space vehicles had sparked her imagination and she slipped in a request for a model of a new space freighter she had seen.

"My bottom's cold," announced Minda in a moment's silence.

"Oh dear. What can we do about that?" said Jack lightly. He thought of having her on his knee but his trousers were sit damp, she might knock his arm and, more importantly, she would be closer to the edge of the ledge. At present she was securely back against the cliff face.

"Sit on Foo-Foo," suggested Luke.

"No!" Minda was outraged at the suggestion and clutched the bear to her chest even tighter.

"I'm not sure there's anything we can do, petal," admitted Jack. "Unless … Luke, could she sit on your knee?"

"I suppose." The boy was not particularly keen but he was obedient and so Minda was manoeuvred sideways onto his knee with her legs across Jack's legs. Luke himself got closer to Jack so their dad could hold them both close.

"Better?" Jack asked Minda.

"Yes. Thank you, Luke." She rested her head against his shoulder, pleased to be looking across at her dad rather than out to sea.

To raise their spirits again, Jack got them singing; nursery rhymes from Minda and other songs from Luke. They made up a lot of words and got quite silly, which was the point.

"Holly," said Minda pointing across to the high point of the beach which was always dry. Her sister was standing looking round, obviously seeking her dad and siblings. So far she had not looked up towards the trapped trio.

"We've got to attract her attention," Jack told them. "So let's shout her name. All together, when I count to three. One, two three. Holly!" They all shouted loudly and it must have carried on the wind as Holly's head whipped round and looked vaguely in their direction. "Let's try again," urged Jack. "One, two, three. Holly!"

Their voices were even louder this time and Holly looked up and spotted them. Even from that distance, Jack could see her mouth fall open as she realised they were trapped. She waved and then hared off back to the house.

"She's going!" complained Minda.

"She'll be back," said Luke with more confidence than he felt. "She's gone to get help." He tightened his arms round his little sister.

"Quite right, young man. Won't be long now." Jack beamed at them and they felt happier.

It was actually another half an hour before they saw anyone and by then even Jack was wondering what was happening. Luckily his arm was starting to knit and Luke and Minda were not aware of time passing as they watched the bone reattach itself and the wound heal over. They both had to touch his arm more than once to assure themselves it was really better. Their fascination amused Jack who had broken every bone in his body so many times it was mundane to see them knit. He was reminded of a time, long before, when he had killed himself for the amusement of the crowd. It he ever left Torchwood, it seemed he had something to fall back on to earn a crust.

The first sign of the rescuers was Owain, tearing up and down waving his arms at them, on the same stretch of beach where they had seen Holly earlier. He was shortly followed by Ianto and Holly who looked anxiously towards them. Finally, Dem appeared on a hover board and Jack smiled. He realised how they were planning to get them off the cliff.

"We're going for a ride, kids," he said, pointing towards the rescuers "See Dem? He's going to come over the sea and rescue us. Won't that be fun?"

Ianto stood on the beach watching anxiously as the Weevil, who was standing on the hover board, headed in the direction of the trio stuck on the cliff face. The board was rectangular with enclosing waist-high sides and large enough for two people to stand on. Ianto thought it looked like the cradles used by window cleaners on high rise buildings back in his day, and it had a similar purpose; it was used mainly for maintenance to the upper levels of the house. However, it was also an ideal rescue vehicle, although Dem had indicated he would only be able to bring the trapped threesome back one at a time.

As the board skimmed above the waves, Ianto wondered how Jack had managed to get the children into this predicament. It was ridiculous! The man had lived in this house for thousands of years, surely he knew about the tides by now!? Dem expertly hovered just in front of the ledge. Within a few minutes, Minda was transferred to the board and was heading for safety.

"You're safe now, sweetheart," Ianto said, taking her from Dem's arms and holding her close. "Are you all right?" He stepped back as Dem took off back to the cliff.

"Yes, thank you. Dad got all wet and his arm was broke but it's mended now." The little girl was cold but relieved to be on solid ground again with her tad. "I sat on Luke, not on Foo-Foo."

"Is that right?" He didn't know what this last bit meant, concerned more with Jack breaking his arm. That explained why he had not been able to get them back. "Holly, take Minda back to the house. Run all the way and get her warmed up."

"Yes, Tad. Come on, Minda." Holly took her little sister's hand and then set off up the slope to the house.

"Did you hear that? Dad broke his arm and they saw it mend. Wish I'd seen it," grumbled Owain from Ianto's side.

His tad ignored him, watching Dem on his return journey with Luke on the hover board. He gratefully took Luke from the Weevil. "Let's look at you, sweetheart," he said, putting the boy down on the ground; he was growing too heavy to carry with ease.

"I'm all right, Tad," said the boy.

"You're shivering. Owain, go with Luke up to house and tell Holly to get him warm. Run now." He watched the two boys set off up the slope and heard Owain quizzing his little brother about their dad's broken arm.

A few minutes later, Dem made the final trip back with Jack. "Are you all right?" asked Ianto, checking his partner over visually before wrapping his arms around him. "Minda said you got wet and broke your arm."

"I did." Jack was enjoying the hug and kissed Ianto soundly. "I'm almost dried out and my arm's fixed." He waved at Dem who was on his way back to his regular duties. "The kids loved it."

"They saw?"

"They were fascinated. I think I'll be asked to do it at all their parties from now on." He laughed, relieved the were all safe and sound. "Come on, I'm chilly." He kept an arm round Ianto as they walked back to the house.

"How on Earth did you get stuck up there, Jack?" asked Ianto, falling in with him. "Honestly, you go out for a walk and end up trapped on a cliff!"

"Long story. I'll tell you over lunch, I'm hungry."

The delayed lunch was a noisy affair with everyone talking at once. Luke came in for lots of praise from both Jack and Minda. The day Dad, Luke and Minda got trapped and had to be rescued was one the whole family remembered for years to come.

* * *

_Let me know what you thought of this one, I really want to know._


	46. Wee Tim'rous Beastie I

_This is the first in a four part story in which a disaster in Cardiff involves the family, especially one of them, in ways no one could expect. I am grateful to HuckingHarkness for the original idea and for her help and suggestions during the writing of the story. _

* * *

**Wee Tim'rous Beastie **_- May 4708, Cardiff and Ogmore_

Chapter One

The first effects were felt by Torchwood in its Castle headquarters before rippling out, travelling along the myriad links the organisation had with the Alliance and other organisations. All the technology Torchwood had developed was affected and the first the public knew of the problem was when the public teleport system in Cardiff malfunctioned. Luckily it was early afternoon and there were few people using it but nonetheless four hundred and thirty three people were killed in the first few minutes as systems stuttered, fluctuated and then died completely. Most of the internal building teleport systems were affected too, making the high rise buildings inaccessible to the residents and workers not already inside. Within five minutes of the first intimations of trouble, a city-wide mauve alert had been activated, shutting down all teleport stations. Alliance personnel were sent to the bunkers spread around the city to implement emergency protocols and co-ordinate action in their sectors. Their first task was to shut down all internal teleports until safety could be guaranteed. The city ground to a halt.

The city's communications system collapsed next. Rippling out from the Castle, all the major hubs were overwhelmed by a power surge of massive proportions. Only Alliance comms continued to work on the emergency lines, a failsafe insisted upon by Jack Harkness back in 4268 against violent objections from the politicians of the day. By this time, only an hour after the first intimations of a problem, panic had set in. Trapped in their homes and offices, people grew frustrated when they could not contact their partners or their children. Even the emergency newscast system was down; no one knew what was happening. Some tried to break out of their homes and reach the outside only to find their sole means of escape was an emergency chute they could slide down. But even this had been affected as the brakes necessary to slow the trip down had been tripped out by the power surge. More people died when they attempted to use the chutes and plummeted to their deaths.

Ianto Jones was in the open when the emergency began. He had been close to a teleport station, on his way to the apartment from his company's offices, and witnessed the panic as dead bodies were deposited onto the teleport. He tried to contact Jack but got the 48th century equivalent of static. Whatever the problem was, Ianto recognised it was serious and his first thoughts were for the children at Ogmore; far enough away to be safe, he hoped, and in a house with no teleports. They had gone to the house the evening before with Olly and Konni Grandew who had kindly offered to stay the weekend and look after them as Jack and Ianto were attending a house party at Secretary Olibana's home. While Ianto would continue to worry about the children until he saw for himself that they were safe, or at least spoke to them, he knew they were old enough to look after themselves. At fourteen, Holly was very responsible and would help Olly ensure her little brothers - ten year old Owain and almost eight year old Luke – kept out of serious trouble. Little Minda, the baby at five, would be fine in Konni's devoted care.

As the mauve alarm sounded, Ianto took stock and went to the teleport station. More bodies were being teleported in, obviously people in the system when it had malfunctioned. There was nothing he could do to stop it so he turned his attention to the people gathered there. He spent the next half an hour administering basic first aid to those who needed it including a woman who had fainted; a young man who had tripped and broken an arm in the panic; a man who looked at if he was having a heart attack from the shock; and an hysterical teenager. When emergency personnel started to arrive, Ianto felt free to leave. He dusted off his trousers and set off on foot for the Castle; if anyone knew what had happened to Cardiff it would be Jack.

In that assumption, Ianto was wholly mistaken. Jack had no idea what was happening and was having the devil of a job trying to find out.

The first intimation of trouble was when Jack's office lights dimmed, his screen blanked and the alarms blared out a continuous low tone that he had not heard for decades. Torchwood's defences had been breached. Then the lights died altogether and he was left with just the daylight coming in the small window. Most of the other offices around and below him had no such natural light, one of the major drawbacks of an primarily underground base. He got to his feet and went to the office door which did not swoosh open, another casualty of the power problems and an indication the emergency backup was off line too. Opening the emergency flap, he pumped the hydraulics and after several minutes the door began to creep open until finally it was wide enough for him to squeeze through. His new secretary was waiting for him, grateful for the light seeping in through the now partly open door illuminating her own completely dark office.

"Director, I can't raise anyone. I tried the emergency channels but they're not responding." Woll had only been in her post a few weeks, taking over from Salannd who had returned to the Rewdellicamos homeworld to join her family. It was early days yet but Jack thought Woll was shaping up well. At least she wasn't panicking right now.

"Okay. Let's try and open your door."

The two moved to the door and after some more minutes of pumping they had the door open onto the even darker corridor beyond. This floor housed the senior administrative staff and Jack was disappointed to find no one else had managed to open their office doors. It was the first step in the emergency protocol they were all – supposedly – trained in. Sighing he went back into his own office and rummaged in a cupboard, glad he hoarded tools and odd bits of tech. Finding three light cones, he broke one open and passed it to Woll keeping the others.

"Hold that and follow me," he ordered. In the light given off by the cone, a bright natural light that would burn for several hours, he went back into the corridor. As the two of them started work opening the door opposite, the nearby teleport shimmered unusually and a body appeared.

"Great Jupiter!" cried Woll. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth and the cone fell to the floor. She recovered quickly and retrieved the cone, lighting the way as Jack approached the teleport.

The body was that of Mestrian, one of the Deputies who worked on this floor. Her face and upper body were recognisable but below that the body was misshapen and turned inside out. Jack closed his eyes and rubbed his face, taking a moment to mourn a colleague lost, while his mind raced. He had seen this before, when the teleports were being developed back in the 29th century, and early malfunctions had incorrectly rearranged the body parts. If that was happening here, he wondered, was it also happening elsewhere? The city, the whole world relied on the teleport and the death toll could be enormous.

With a spurt of energy, he was on his feet. "I have to find out what's going on. Woll, you carry on here, get these doors open and gather everyone in my office, it's the only one with natural light on this floor. Do not, I repeat do not, allow anyone to use the teleports." He looked down at Mestrian's body. "And see if you can find something to cover her."

"What are you going to do?" She was shaking, looking anywhere but at the dead woman who had been Head of Finance. Woll was holding it together – just.

"Try and get to the Control Room. Damn, I knew I should never have let them talk me into moving up here!" His original office had been next to the Control Room on the first sub-ground level. "Keep trying to raise someone on the comms." He smiled, patted her arm and ran off, breaking open a cone to light his way as he ran.

His intimate knowledge of the Castle and the base hidden within it served him well and he ran unhesitatingly along the corridor. With the teleports down, the only way to the lower floors was through the service ducts. _Oh joy,_ he thought. Crawling through three levels of narrow tubes in poor light was not the way he wanted to spend the day. To his relief, one or two office doors were cranking open as he ran past; some people were on the ball at least. Then he was at the duct opening and put the lit cone on the floor while he manipulated the hatch cover. All of them were supposed to be checked regularly but this one seemed to be stuck. He was still wrestling with it when he got some unexpected help, it was opening from the other side.

Stepping back quickly he cursed as he slapped his hand to his side and realised he was unarmed. He grabbed the cone from the floor and pulled up the shield, dowsing the light. As he waited in the dark to see what would emerge, he spared a thought for his family. The kids would be fine at Ogmore with Olly and Konni, nothing down there to go wrong and threaten them. Ianto, however, was in Cardiff and either at his offices or on his way home; Jack prayed the Welshman had stuck to walking and had not used the teleport. The hatch burst off its hinges and Jack's attention returned to his current situation. He watched as a form crept from the duct, gasping from the exertion of the climb and with a glimmer of light at its middle. As it emerged fully Jack recognised Jory, one of the junior research scientists and he breathed again. Flipping the cone light open, he stepped forward and nearly frightened the woman to death.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, putting out a hand to reassure her. "Wasn't sure what was going to come out of there. What's happening?"

"No one's sure, sir," she replied, catching her breath. "The Rift opened above us and something came through. When Stan Kolinsky realised it was starting to attack our main network he sent me to get you. Deputy Mestrian was teleporting up but Stan said I had to come this way, just in case. Did she reach you?"

"The teleports are malfunctioning. Mestrian's dead. You got any comms that work?" Even in the limited light available, he saw the woman pale at the mention of the death. Jory was not part of the operational side of Torchwood and had probably never seen a dead body.

"Just this." She handed him a personal one-to-one comms unit, similar to an old-fashioned walkie-talkie radio. "Stan's on the other end."

As if conjured up by her words, the man's voice resonated from the small unit. _"Jory, where the hell are you? I need the Director down here now." _

"Stan, it's Jack. I'm coming back down, same way Jory came up. The teleports are out of control, cut their power and make sure no one uses them." He hung the cone light round his neck and handed the spare to Jory before climbing through the hatch. He gestured to the woman to stay where she was and said, "Go to my office and reassure Woll and whoever's there that we're working on the problem then lead as many as you can down to the foyer through here. Check the other floors as you go down." She nodded. "Stan, status report." He began the long climb down the ladder into the darkness.

By the time Jack strode into the Control Room, twenty three minutes later, he had a complete picture of the situation and it was not pretty. The Rift had opened unexpectedly right above the Castle: no warning, no nothing. Technicians were working to trace the incursion, believing nothing had come through, when the screens blanked as power rose then died and circuits were rerouted. Failsafes and safety protocols had activated immediately but whatever had got into the system was so outside anything Torchwood had encountered before they had not stopped the effects ripping through the network and then out into the wider world. The base was in confusion – Jack had seen something of that as he had run through the foyer and down another duct – as administrators panicked to leave the building only to find the bodies at the teleport station outside as well as inside. It was pandemonium up there but the Torchwood Operations staff lived up to Jack's expectations and were at their duty stations getting on with their jobs calmly and efficiently, while others had made their way here crawling through the ducting as Jack had done and helping where they were most needed.

"What have we got?" said Jack when he reached the centre of the Control Room where a group of technical supervisors and Linus Lubbell, Operations Director, was gathered. The room was large with banks of screens and other monitoring, analytical and processing equipment lining the walls. At present it was lit only by more of the cone lights and had an eerie feel. "And will someone kill that bloody alarm!?"

"A bloody mess," said Linus shortly in the sudden silence. "Something's infiltrated every part of the network. We've had power failures and power surges with no warning. And it's got out of here, through the firewalls and into Cardiff, probably beyond too but without comms we can't check. The city authorities have issued a mauve alert and all the public teleports have been shut down. Emergency protocols are being rolled out as we speak. The Alliance emergency comms is working, ours isn't." He looked disgusted at the last admission. "We're trying to piggyback onto theirs."

"Can we identify the intruder?" Jack was happy with all that Linus had done so far. He was a good man and seemed to have a handle on the essentials.

"Nothing like we've ever seen before. We were hoping you might have a clue." Linus stood to one side and allowed Jack to sit at a screen, one of the few that was still working.

Jack tapped at the keyboard, fingers moving over it, formulating theories and then rejecting them as facts disproved them. The thing – whatever it was – was totally new and if they didn't stop it, and soon, it would have total control of Torchwood. "We're not going to stop this, not quickly anyway," he announced after a few minutes. "We need to contain it, to send it somewhere it can do no harm. That way we gain some time to figure out what it is. Suggestions?"

"There's some redundancy in the tertiary territorial system," said one of the junior supervisors in the ensuing silence. "But I've no idea how to get it there, or make it stay put."

"Bait, lad, bait," came from Stan Kolinsky, an old Torchwood hand. "It likes playing with systems, let's set up a few to get its attention and then keep it busy. We're on it, Jack. You three, with me," he ordered the other supervisors and they ran to the bank of screens still operating on the limited power available.

"Stan," called Jack, "make sure the defences are impregnable." The man waved acknowledgment; he hadn't needed to be told that but it was the Director's prerogative to give orders.

"Director." Another junior member of staff was before him, actually tugging on his sleeve. "We need you upstairs. Please, sir!"

"Why? What's the problem?"

"The staff are coming down the ducts but there's nowhere for them to go. And some people are coming in from outside."

Jack glanced at Linus, both men wordlessly debating who should respond to the need. In the end there was no question, it had to be Jack. He was the one with the authority. "Linus, get the other end of this from Stan," he held up the one-to-one comms unit, "and keep me informed of every move. I'll be back as soon I can." He strode to the duct, pleased to see it was now strung with lights, with the lad who had summoned him trotting at his heels.

In the partial light from the front doors which had been manually opened, the foyer was even worse than when Jack had passed through it fifteen minutes earlier. People were milling around, some in shock, some in panic and all of them wanting direction. In one corner, the internal teleport had a heap of bodies on it, in the same state as Mestrian upstairs, and no one had had the gumption to cover them. Damned administrators! He recognised most of the people before him, all junior staff. Either the senior staff had not made it down or were busy elsewhere. There were also some were obvious strangers who should not have been allowed into the place though, he admitted, where else were they to go? They needed shelter and Torchwood would provide it but they had to remain in the foyer and not be allowed into the sensitive areas beyond. No one was taking charge and keeping them together, nor was anyone organising the essentials. Had no one any sense!? He walked to the centre of the large space where there was a circular seat. He climbed on it and clapped his hands loudly and when this didn't work he sent out a piercing whistle. Gradually everyone looked at him.

"Torchwood personnel, behind me," he ordered. "Anyone who isn't Torchwood stand on this side." The crowd slowly sorted itself into two groups, the largest comprising Torchwood personnel. Jack addressed these. "Right, you two," he gestured to two men, "find something to cover those bodies or get a screen up at least. You, you and you, get over to the door. Anyone who wants to can come into the foyer but no further. I want guards on the hatches to the ducts. Only Torchwood personnel to use those. Same guards to help people still coming down." The three people indicated moved to do his bidding and more went to stand by the hatches. "Anyone injured?" A few hands were raised.

"I'm a doctor," said a voice from among the non-Torchwood personnel and Jack turned round. "If I can help ..."

"Thank you." He gestured the woman forward. "Make a temporary station over there for now." He pointed to space on the right. Facing the Torchwood personnel again he said, "You four, help the doctor. A couple of you should be able to get to the infirmary on the floor below for equipment; check what the doctor needs and bring up what you can. All the injured, make your way over there."

He was pleased to see people moving efficiently again, maybe they weren't so bad just lacking imagination and needing someone else to take charge. Looking round while he wondered what to say next he spotted Woll climbing out of the duct and smiled at her, glad she had made it down, and saw someone from the outside talking to the guards at the door. He recognised the red shirt and dark suit, it was Ianto.

"Let him through," he shouted to one of the men at the door. Ianto stepped into the foyer and smiled on seeing his partner. "All right, people, I need your attention." Jack waited until everyone was looking at him. "The teleport problems are affecting the whole city so the only way anyone's getting home at present is by walking. If you're fit enough and you know the way, you are free to leave whenever you want but remember, there's no guarantee internal teleports in your homes will be working for a while yet and I advise you not to try them until your sector is given the all-clear. Anyone who can't get home or who wants to stay, bunker down 'cos there's nowhere else to go. Communications are down, everywhere. When they're up again you can use the outlets over there to contact friends and family."

Ianto was now standing by Jack and he gestured that he wanted to say something, Jack let him. "Hi, I'm Ianto Jones and that coffee booth over there is one of mine. Anyone who wants a drink gets it free of charge as long as supplies last, same goes for the stall outside."

"Thank you, Ianto, a very generous offer. You," he pointed to a woman, "take a couple of people and get yourselves up to the refectory. Collect whatever food and drink you can find and bring it down here and share it out. And you two, ensure there's a clear way to the bathrooms and everyone knows where they are. I have no idea how long the current situation will last, so be patient and help one another. I promise everything is being done to get the city up and running again and to get you all home with your loved ones." He got off the seat to a smattering of applause and led Ianto off to one side.

The two men hugged briefly. "I am so pleased to see you," said Jack.

"And me you." They held each other for a minute or two longer then pulled apart. "Have you been able to contact Ogmore?" asked Ianto.

"No. But they'll be fine, one advantage of limited technology in the house." He stroked a hand down the side of Ianto's face. "I've got to go downstairs, see what's happening. Want to come?"

"Please." Now he had found Jack he wasn't going to let him out of his sight. "What happened?" he asked as the two men walked to the hatch and the duct leading down.

"Director." It was Woll, coming to join them. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Not right now, Woll." He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled his reassurance. "Did everyone get out of the offices?"

"Most of them. A few elected to stay put."

"Okay. Keep an eye on things here, make sure everyone gets settled and food and drink is shared out equally. Send word if you need me. I'll be in the Control Room."

"Will do." She smiled and walked away, back to the people who were starting to settle in for a long stay.

"I like her," commented Ianto as they once more headed for the hatch. "Now, tell me. What's going on?"

They talked as they clambered down the ladder, a task made easier by the lighting but they still had to be careful not to slip. Jack brought Ianto up to date on the state of Torchwood and then the Welshman told Jack what he had seen outside. After so long together, they used a shorthand that conveyed the relevant facts quickly and succinctly. In the Control Room, technicians were working feverishly at the screens but the atmosphere was quiet and concentrated and, Jack dared to think, hopeful.

Linus Lubbell looked over as the two men appeared and walked to meet them. He nodded at Ianto who he had met a few times but spoke to Jack. "It's working but we've hit a snag. Stan's bait drew the … thing, entity, whatever it is towards the tertiary territorial system but we couldn't trap it in there."

"Shit, you mean it's back running amok?"

"No, Stan put up barriers behind the entity so it can't get back. For now. It's tricky, whatever it is, and give it time and it'll be back in the main processor."

"Where is it now?"

"Secondary territorial, which is not ideal but less damaging than where it was." Linus led the way to the bank of screens. "We need to identify somewhere to dump it where it can do no harm and we're running out of time to find one."

Jack stood behind Stan Kolinsky and watched the progress on the screen. What was this thing? A piece of tech trying to do its job? A Being seeking a home? He had no idea and no time to find out until it was contained and all their equipment came back on line. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration at not being able to do anything himself. Cardiff was in trouble, thousands of people's lives were being disrupted and from what he had pieced together at least hundreds had died. And there was no telling what the effects were beyond the city. He wanted to be out there doing something not standing here watching others work.

"Stan, you're looking for a self-contained piece of hardware, is that right?" asked Ianto from his place beside Jack. "Something you can cut off from the rest of the Torchwood system?"

"Right." Kolinsky was terse, still concentrating on his screen. Like most others in Torchwood he knew Ianto and respected him for his time – millennia before –running the organisation. However, he was busy and did not see the point of restating the obvious.

"What about the P9 server in the Hub? It's so old you can't still be using it and it has a time lock facility."

"Yes!" Stan turned and flashed a smile at Ianto before returning immediately to his task, yelling at his colleagues. "Listen up, you lot. Head it towards the P9 in the Hub. Tobias, crank the old girl up, make sure the links are wide open and get the bait in there. Make it look like it controls everything! Remmest, be ready to activate the time lock when we get the little beastie in place." The activity was frenetic but the level of optimism rose appreciably.

"Good one, Ianto," said Jack, slapping him on the back. "That's so old I'd forgotten it existed!"

"I'll never forget it. Saved me and Gwen from the Daleks." He shared a wry grin with Jack.

"Director, we have access to a newscast." A voice called from the other side of the room.

Jack was off at a run, Ianto with him. A small crowd of people, not involved in the desperate cat and mouse game on the other side of the room, stood or sat and watched a live newscast from a Bristol broadcaster. The message was stark but not as bad as Jack had feared. Cardiff had been paralysed by the loss of all teleport functions and communications. Around five hundred people were dead and the number was expected to rise. The broadcaster had got reporters to the city by flivver as soon as it became clear there was a disaster in progress. One by one, the three reporters appeared on the vid-screen, reporting on bodies on the teleports but the pictures showed emergency personnel clearing them fast. Taken overall, it was clear the Alliance personnel were in control of the situation and the streets largely orderly and safe. The mauve alert protocols had been activated in time and were working just as they should. Further reports from other parts of the UK showed the problems in Cardiff had rippled out further. Bristol itself had not be affected but other cities were experiencing similar problems to Cardiff but on a much lesser scale. Europe and the rest of the world had, so far, not been affected.

"Jack, if this is going out they'll be watching at Ogmore. We've got to let them know we're okay," Ianto urgently whispered in Jack's ear. "They'll be so worried."

In the serene grounds of the Ogmore property, Luke and Minda were playing in their newly built den in the huge roots of an old tree. They were not worried at all. At the house, however, it was a different story. When Ianto had not called as he had promised Konni had not been too bothered, more concerned with ensuring her daughter, Marci, went down for her nap and hoping for a rest herself; her second baby was due in six weeks. That had changed when Holly had come to tell her of the special newscast that had interrupted the movie she had been watching. The two had sat and watched, trying the comms even though the reporters said it was not working. Holly was in tears, convinced her tad was one of those killed using the teleport - he would have been travelling at just the time the problems had started – and worried about her dad as the reports said Torchwood headquarters had been particularly badly affected.

"What's going on?" asked Owain, coming into the room. He was munching an apple, having been out on the soccer pitch until it had started to rain. "What's wrong with you?" He stared at his sister who was weeping noisily.

"It's Tad, I think he's dead," the girl hiccupped out.

"What?" Owain was stunned.

"We don't know that, Holly! Don't say things you don't know to be true." Konni was sharp with the girl. "Owain, poppet, there's an emergency in Cardiff and some people have been hurt but we haven't heard anything about your Tad or your Dad."

Owain was looking at the vid-screen now, at the images of closed teleport stations and what looked suspiciously like dead bodies. It was so typical that this happened when he was somewhere else, he thought, why couldn't it have happened when he was in the city? He always missed the important things.

"Owain!" shouted Konni to get the boy's attention. "Please go and find Olly. He should be in the boathouse, tell him to come here. And where are Luke and Minda?"

"No idea," he shrugged. "Want us to look for them? They'll probably be coming in anyway, it's raining."

"Get Olly first and see what he thinks. Off with you!"

The boy left and Konni turned to Holly, still in floods of tears. "Come here, poppet," she said, holding out her arms. She pulled the girl into a tight hug, Holly's head on her shoulder. "Now please, don't anticipate trouble before it arrives. We don't know how your parents are, or mine. We have to trust that they've been sensible and are all right."

As she rocked Holly, Konni hoped she was right in thinking Jack, Ianto and her own parents were unharmed. In these kinds of situations, it was all too easy to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. How lucky that her immediate family were here in the safety of this house. With Marci asleep upstairs and Olly on his way to join them, she knew the most important people in her life were safe. If they could only get news from Cardiff her mind would be completely at ease and she could do more than mouth platitudes to the weeping girl in her arms.

Ianto was safe in the Control Room at Torchwood headquarters but his mind was also uneasy. He imagined the feelings of the children and wanted to be with them, yet he also wanted to be here with Jack where he may be able to help, where he had already helped. He looked across at Jack who was back with Linus and Stan trapping 'the beastie' as the intruder was now being called. Ianto had not gone with him, preferring to stay and see the city gradually recover on the newscast pictures. With the beastie out of the network, automated circuits had come into play and systems were being repaired. The power was back on and lights blazed in the room. Already, some of the public teleports were said to be operational although, for obvious reasons, no one wanted to use them just yet. Communications were expected to be back online at any moment. The physical clean up was going well too. Bodies had been cleared from the public teleports and the sick and injured had been ferried to hospitals by flivver and on anti-grav boards. The newscast was now showing groups of people, like those upstairs in the foyer, making the best of being stuck and heart-warming tales of strangers helping one another, all good morale boosters for the stricken city.

"Ianto!" called Jack and waved him over.

"What is it?"

"It's working. Look." Jack pointed to a screen and Ianto saw that the beastie was now inside the P9 server. "Time lock's in place, we're getting additional barriers finalised and then, I think, we can safely say that the worst is over. The beastie is contained."

"You still have to work out what it is and remove it," pointed out Ianto.

Jack rolled his eyes, Ianto was never satisfied until the job was complete. "With it contained, we'll have time to do that without danger of the beastie getting back into the critical systems. Those can be repaired and operated safely."

"Of course they can." Ianto smiled, "Is that what you're calling it? The beastie? Not very inventive of you," he teased. "In my day …" he let the thought trail off.

"Sorry we don't come up to your high standards," laughed Jack. "You always were the master."

"I suppose 'beastie' will have to do," Ianto agreed condescendingly. "Now, what about communications?"

"Soon as we can, Ianto, soon as we can."

"Jack, it's done," Linus reported. "Barriers are up, ten levels at present but we're adding more to be safe." There was small ragged cheer from the exhausted technicians who had achieved this feat.

"Well done, everyone, excellent job." Jack was beaming and turned when there was excited chatter from the other side of the room. "What's happening?" he asked, dreading bad news.

"Communications are back," exclaimed a voice, "and Secretary Olibana wants to talk to you." Jack's shoulders slumped and he pulled a face to the amusement of everyone else in the room, grateful for the release of tension.

For the next hour, it was all good news. The beastie was being held back by the time lock and barriers; it was being monitored constantly but there was no immediate danger from that quarter. All public teleports were back on line and those internal ones that had been affected were also operational; a few brave or desperate souls had tried them first and others were now venturing onto them too. The communications system was almost totally restored although the unprecedented demand as people attempted to make contact with their loved ones was putting it under considerable strain. The mauve alert had been cancelled and emergency personnel were beginning to pull out. Ianto went up to the foyer, using the ducts rather than the teleport, and found the space cleared; the people sheltering there had either gone home or gone back to their desks. He noted the hatches to the ducts were propped open for those who preferred climbing to using the teleports. A quick glance in that direction showed the bodies had been cleared for which he was very grateful. He checked on his coffee stall and finding some stock remained he took a latte for himself and sat on the central seat. He had not yet tried to raise Ogmore, knowing the pressure the communications system was under, but he wouldn't be able to wait much longer. He was still sitting there when Olly Grandew strode through the door.

"Ianto, you're safe!" Olly cried as he bounded over.

"Olly! What are you doing here? Are the kids all right? How did you get here?" Ianto was both alarmed and relieved to see his old friend.

Olly beamed at him. "They're fine, though Holly's worried herself into a state. She's convinced you were on one of the teleports. Why didn't you call when the comms came back on?"

"It's been pretty hectic, Olly."

"Looks it," he commented, not convinced.

"It has been. But what are you doing here?"

"Konni got concerned for Marca and Benj, you know what her parents mean to her. And with Holly so upset it seemed the only way to find out what was happening was to get in a flivver and come find out." That was not Olly's sole reason for coming. When he had seen the newscasts his first thought had been to come and help; seeking out Konni's parents and Jack and Ianto had been the excuse he needed to get back to the city. He may have worked in the Torchwood Archives for the past fifteen years but he was an Operations man first and foremost. "Where's the Boss-man?"

Ianto knew he meant Jack. "Poor man is being bombarded with questions from the politicians. Olibana was onto him immediately and there's been no let up since. But have you checked on Benj and Marca?"

"Yeah, went there first. They sensibly stayed in the apartment. Have to say I was a bit wary of teleporting up but it worked okay. If it's all right with you, I'd like to take them back to Ogmore with me, reassure Konni. Don't want her getting upset with the baby not far off."

"Of course you can take them, you didn't have to ask. I must get down there too but first I'm going to contact them and let them know we're fine."

He was moving with Olly towards the comms outlets to one side of the foyer when the teleport shimmered. Everyone in the vicinity stopped and waited, holding their breath to see what would appear. What materialised was a yawning Jack Harkness, whole and perfect. He walked off the pad as if nothing special had happened and quickly spotted Ianto.

"Jack, Olly's come up. Holly's really upset, we have to contact them." Ianto went off to the outlets, waiting for one to come free. Jack and Olly exchanged news, catching up on events at Ogmore and on what had been happening at Torchwood, before joining Ianto at the outlet.

Ianto had made the connection to Ogmore and was speaking to them all. On the screen, he could see the small group huddled together on a couch: Konni and Holly close together, both weeping but from relief and happiness now; Owain behind them ghoulishly wanting all the details of the emergency; Luke and Minda pale, serious and holding hands, watching and listening closely; and two year old Marci Grandew playing unconcernedly in the foreground. Jack joined Ianto and reassured the family that he too was fine. They did not prolong the call, others needed to use the outlet.

"Ianto, I'm going to be stuck here for hours yet. Olibana's cancelled her party so you go back with Olly. Hug the kids and give them a kiss from me."

"What about you? You will come down?" Ianto was torn again, between wanting to be with the children and with Jack.

"I'll do my best, even if I have to come back tomorrow. But the kids need one of us right now and, I'm sorry, but that has to be you." He leant in and kissed his partner. "Go."

"Make sure you do come and if it's late, wake me. Promise me, Jack." Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, demanding the commitment.

"I promise. Now, off with you both." He saw them out of the door and then turned and went back to work. The immediate problems were sorted but the cause still needed to be addressed. At the back of his mind a germ of an idea was forming.

* * *

_In the next chapter, the action moves to Ogmore and Jack faces an angry Ianto …_


	47. Wee Tim'rous Beastie II

_Part two of the story. Cardiff is returning to normal but there are consequences for the Harkness/Jones family …_

* * *

**Wee Tim'rous Beastie **_- May 4708, Ogmore_

Chapter Two

In the early hours of the morning Jack crept into his bedroom quietly, sank into a chair and removed his shoes. He was exhausted after working solidly for eighteen hours. He rubbed his hands over his face to wake himself up. His day wasn't over yet, he had to speak to Ianto urgently. He leant back into the softness of the upholstery and closed his eyes - just for a moment, he told himself - marshalling his arguments. Ianto was going to be so mad. With sudden resolution he snapped his eyes open and stood, putting it off would not help.

He sat on the bed and gently brushed Ianto's hair back. It was getting long and curled deliciously. He'd like to stay stroking it all night but he had no time. "Ianto," he called softly, bending to brush his lips over his lover's cheek. "Ianto." No response. Jack gently shook the man's shoulder and was rewarded with a groan. "Ianto, wake up."

Ianto's eyes slowly opened and he peered out, squinting against the soft light Jack had turned on when he entered the room. He focussed on Jack and widened his eyes and smiled. "You're home."

The words were said in such a heartfelt, loving way Jack felt an absolute bastard for what he was about to drop on this man. The man who loved him despite all his, Jack's, many failings. This was going to be horrible. He fully expected Ianto to make him sleep somewhere else tonight. "Hey, sorry to wake you," said Jack.

"I told you to. How are things?" Ianto struggled to sit up and Jack moved back a little to give him more room. "Is Cardiff back to normal?"

"Just about. A few glitches here and there but nothing serious. The kids?"

"Holly was really upset, she barely left my side all night. Luke and Minda were very quiet, we need to reassure them over the next few days. Will you be able to stay? I hope so because they need to know you're all right too."

"What about Owain? And yes, I'll be here today at least." He dreaded telling Ianto just why he was going to be home.

"That boy! He's a ghoul, just wanted to know all about the bodies which did not help Holly or the others one little bit. You're going to have to talk to him." Ianto was properly awake now and he looked at Jack closely. "What is it? What haven't you told me?"

"There is something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh no, is someone dead? Someone we know? I spoke to Carillys and Annese and they're all fine. And everyone at Jones the Coffee is too. Is it someone else? Pellow or Kiff?"

"No, nothing like that. As far as I know, I haven't had a lot of time to check. Ianto, there's been a development, in catching the beastie. I need to tell you what's happening." He suddenly yawned, the tiredness creeping up on him.

"That can wait, Jack. Come to bed and get some sleep. Tell me in the morning."

"I can't. I need to tell you now."

"Jack, you're filthy." Ianto had only just noticed the state of his partner's clothes and face. "Look, if you're so set on talking you can at least have a bath at the same time. I'll start the water running." Ianto scrambled from the bed, wrapped a robe around him and went into Jack's bathroom.

Jack rose wearily and followed him. Depositing his clothes on the floor, he stepped into the bath and sank into the welcoming hot, scented water. "Oh, that feels good," he murmured. He watched as Ianto gathered up the discarded clothes, emptying pockets and putting the clothes themselves into the laundry basket. "Come and sit down, Ianto, I really need to talk to you."

The Welshman finished what he was doing and drew up the stool beside the bath. "What is so all fired important, Jack?"

"You know we have the beastie in the P9 server. I thought we had it contained, that we had some time to figure out what to do with it. Well, we don't have as much time as I imagined. It's getting through the barriers almost as fast as we can throw them up. It's too dangerous to ignore and Stan and his people are fighting a losing battle unless they get help. There's only one person I know who's capable of helping, of finding a way of containing the beastie so we can neutralise it for good. Her name is Kaytifoglicusim Josptrumst, Kay for short, three parts human and one part Truwsill. I've persuaded her to help."

"That's great. But I don't understand why you had to tell me so urgently." He smiled at Jack's serious expression.

"Because she's officially an outlaw. Convicted of a number of crimes, all non-violent, back in the 4500s. She was deported once but came back, led us a hell of a dance, but we caught her eventually." He hesitated but decided he had to tell Ianto the whole truth. "As far as the authorities are concerned she was killed in 4554. In fact she's been in cryo-sleep in the Torchwood morgue for the past hundred and fifty years. She doesn't think much of Torchwood and only agreed to help after I begged her. There's no way I could take her into headquarters even if she'd go, I had to bring her here."

Ianto's mouth was hanging open. "There's … you brought a criminal into this house? Where our children are? Are you mad!?"

"I had to, Ianto, I had no choice! She'll do the work and then be gone."

"Where is she? What have you done with her? If she's wondering about downstairs –" Ianto was on his feet about to do battle to protect his family.

Jack reached out a hand, slopping water on the floor. "She's in the guest room, the spare one."

"On the same floor as the children?!"

"She's under guard. And Doug Forsyth's with her. We had to wake her pretty fast and she's still dopey. She's sleeping, at least she was when I left her." He managed to snag Ianto's hand and pulled him back onto the stool. "She's under guard, the door and windows are locked and she can't get out. Not that she's violent. Her crimes were malicious more than anything."

"But serious enough for her to be deported and for you to keep her in cryo-sleep for centuries! Jack, I do not like this."

"Then you're going to like the rest even less." He saw Ianto's eyes widen and ploughed on. "Before she was deported, she and I were, well, we were together on and off for three years. Kay's a fascinating woman and we clicked. She had a troubled past and I thought I was making a difference, getting through to her, but it didn't work out. She went back to her old ways. The reason I put her into cryo-sleep was because I believe there's good in her, it just needs drawing out."

Ianto was silent. He looked away and then back at Jack. "So let me check I've got this straight," he said in a level voice. "You have brought a convicted criminal with whom you have had a long-term relationship into my house where she will mingle with my children."

"Not exactly 'mingle'," he began reasonably, "and they're my house and children too." He was hurt by Ianto's tone even knowing it was fully justified.

Ianto held up a hand, palm to Jack. "Enough. I am … I am … I don't know what I am, but happy is definitely not it. This is outrageous, Jack, even for you." He stood. "You can sleep in the den or with your lover in the guest room but do not attempt to get in my bed tonight. We'll talk again in the morning when I've had a chance to digest all this." With that he walked from the room.

Jack watched him go. _Well, hadn't that been just swell!_ , he thought. He heard Ianto get into the bed next door and saw the light go out. Lying back in the bath, Jack closed his eyes and thought back to when he had been alone, so many years before, and had met Kay.

She had been beautiful, still was, and they shared a mutual attraction from the first. He was not sure if he had loved her but the more time they spent together the more he enjoyed her company. She had been a thief and con woman when they had met but she had abandoned this and used her technical skills to assist Torchwood though never officially joining it. Those three years had been happy, professionally and personally, and Jack looked back on them with great affection. Not only had he found someone who satisfied him sexually, he had also made a difference to her, helped her turn her life around, from bad to good. Or so he had believed. He wasn't sure where it had all gone wrong but when he had returned from an inspection tour she was not here waiting for him, she was on the run after committing an audacious banking theft involving high ranking Alliance personnel. She was caught, convicted and deported outside the Human Empire – the standard punishment for serious, non-violent crimes. Jack had regretted losing her but as his own probity had been called into question – it had been alleged the access codes had been obtained from him – he had willingly accepted her guilt and the sentence. He had felt betrayed and got on with his life as best he could until a year or so later she was back and still on the wrong side of the law. Working with Alliance security, Torchwood had tracked her until finally she had been detained, just before pulling off a major stock fraud. Securing her in a Torchwood facility, Jack had tried reasoning with her but got nowhere. Still unwilling to give up on her, he had used old skills and created a cover story. To the world she was dead, killed while trying to escape, only Jack and a trusted friend (now dead) knew she was in cryo-sleep deep in the morgue under a false name. There she had remained until Jack had unfrozen her mere hours before and asked for her help, help she was reluctant to give but in exchange for the promise of freedom she had finally agreed.

The water was growing cold and Jack stepped from the bath and grabbed a towel. When he was dry he donned a sleep suit and robe and walked into the bedroom. Ianto was lying in a ball on his side, his usual sleeping position, but Jack could tell his partner was not asleep. He stood at the end of the bed. "I'm sorry, Ianto," he said quietly and then continued into the den next door.

The Welshman lay watching the chrono for the rest of the night. He heard Jack shuffle around in the den and was relieved when he recognised the signs that the man was staying in that room. He didn't think Jack would have had the gall to join this … woman but neither had he thought Jack would bring a criminal into this house where their innocent children were sleeping. As the night wore on Ianto tossed and turned but could not sleep. Not only had Jack put his own family in danger, there were Konni and Olly to consider too. _Damn the man!_ He considered what to do. Should he leave, take the children and return to the Cardiff apartment? It would give him peace of mind but do nothing for the children's. They needed to have both their parents around for the next few days, they had been upset enough. He would not make a decision now, after all he hadn't seen this woman yet, and he had to admit he was curious to see one of Jack's ex-lovers, determined she would stay an 'ex'.

As soon as daylight appeared at the window, Ianto rose and went to the bathroom taking a long, hot shower to freshen up after such a restless night. He was still there when he heard Jack pad through the bedroom to his own bathroom. Ianto quickly shaved and dressed, leaving the suite without seeing Jack. On the first floor he saw a big, burly man sitting outside the guest room at the end of the left hand corridor. They exchanged a look but neither said anything. At least Jack had taken some precautions. It was still early so Ianto continued down the stairs and went to the kitchen to make coffee, that always calmed him when he was out of sorts.

Ten minutes later, Owain was staring at a man sitting in the corridor outside his bedroom. "Who are you?" he asked belligerently, going up to the man.

"Trenton's the name. Good morning." The man smiled at the young boy, all arms and legs and rumpled hair and the image of Jack Harkness.

"What are you doing here? Does my dad know you're here? 'Cos if you're a burglar he'll beat you up." Owain stood with his hands on his hips staring at the man through narrowed eyes.

"Burglars don't usually sit in corridors, tiger." Jack had come up behind the boy and was smiling at him. He nodded to Trenton, the guard, who had stood as he approached.

"Dad!" Owain launched himself at Jack, arms wrapped round his waist and holding on tight. The boy had professed indifference last night, as any self-respecting ten year old would, but he had been worried about his parents. "You're home!"

"Sure am. You okay, son?" Jack held him, wanting the contact as much as Owain did.

"Daddy!" The cry came from close behind him. "Oh, Daddy!" Holly was in Jack's arms, crying with relief at seeing him alive and well. She knew he couldn't die but that just made her worry all the more. She had barely slept all night thinking of what might have happened to him.

"You haven't called me that in a long, long time," he said, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back. "I'm fine, gorgeous, there's nothing to worry about." At fourteen Holly was tall, had lost her puppy fat and was starting to fill out in all the right places. Jack noticed Trenton eyeing the girl appreciatively and realised she was wearing only a flimsy sleep suit. He glowered at the guard who quickly looked away. "Go and make yourself respectable, love, we have visitors. You too, tiger."

"Who's that?" asked Holly, noticing the guard for the first time. She had no shame about being only partly clad in front of the stranger, a trait she had inherited from her dad.

"His name's Trenton," supplied Owain, pleased to know more than his big sister. "He's not a burglar."

"He works for me," said Jack, "and will be staying here today. Now scoot you two. Make yourselves decent." He clapped his hands and ushered them on their way. He turned to the guard. "How was she after I left?" he asked, nodding to the closed and locked door behind the man.

"Quiet, sir. Still sleeping, I believe. Doctor stayed in there with her."

"Okay. Make sure she stays inside until I get back."

Jack turned and walked down to the other end of the long corridor, beyond the stairs which bisected it, to the bedrooms of his younger children and Konni's family. He wanted a word with Konni and Olly about the situation, in particular he wanted to give them the option of moving out. He was about to knock on their door when, behind him another door opened and he turned to see his youngest daughter, Minda, framed in the doorway. She was in her robe and slippers, neat and tidy, with Foo-Foo under one arm.

"Dad?" she said quietly. She was a small child with dark brown hair and pretty features, unremarkable to look at but with a formidable technical brain.

"Hey, petal, how are you?" Jack crouched down and the girl stepped into his arms.

"I was fwightened," she said, her babyhood lisp returning as it did from time to time when she was upset. "Lots of bad things happening." She pulled back so she could look into his face but stayed within his arms.

"No need to be frightened now, love. I'm fine and Tad's fine." He kissed her cheek. "You look ready for your breakfast."

The girl nodded her head solemnly. "I'm hungwy."

"Then you go downstairs and find Tad and Liki, I'm sure they'll have breakfast ready for you." He kissed her again and she went to the stairs. He watched her stop and look at Trenton. Then Holly and Owain were in the corridor, blocking her view. "Go and eat, you lot." Jack smiled and watched as the three children noisily went down the stairs then turned back to Konni and Olly's door.

The conversation with the Grandews was not as heated as with Ianto but it was not pleasant either. They were concerned, as they had every right to be, especially for the safety of their young daughter, Marci, who was only two years old. Jack spelt out the options and left it to them to make up their minds. He wanted them to stay and enjoy the weekend break as planned but would understand if they decided to return to Cardiff. Leaving their room so they could discuss the matter in private, Jack was surprised to see Luke sitting cross legged on the floor beside Trenton.

"Luke?" he said, walking up to join the mismatched pair.

"Dad, I was so worried about you." The boy scrambled to his feet and hugged his dad. He may be eight years old in a few weeks but he was not ashamed to show how concerned he had been about his parents.

"You can see for yourself, pumpkin, I'm fine. I see you've met Trenton."

"Yes." The boy stayed by Jack's side, the man's arm around his shoulders, but turned to look and smile at the guard. "He won't tell me what he's doing here."

"That's because I told him not to. I'll explain later." Jack needed to speak to Ianto about what to tell the children, not a conversation he was looking forward to. "Now, time for breakfast." He looked at Trenton. "I'll make sure you get something soon."

"Thank you, sir." The man was standing at attention again and remained so until the Torchwood Director and his son disappeared from view down the stairs.

Breakfast was a strange meal. The adults were tense with one another but the children chattered excitedly as, now the danger was past, they asked about events in Cardiff and quizzed their parents on all that had happened. Jack and Ianto told them a little but none of the more gruesome details and steered the conversation into what the kids had been doing. The two men had not managed any time in private before the meal; Ianto had been stiff and unforgiving and brushed aside Jack's request. Accordingly, when Luke and Owain between them decided that Trenton was guarding 'an important person in the guest room' neither of their parents corrected them. Towards the end of the meal, Olly and Marci joined them. Without drawing undue attention to it, Olly managed to convey to Jack that he and his family would be staying on as planned. As the family ate, Liki prepared breakfast for Kay, her guard and Doug Forsyth and discreetly took it upstairs. He also took up breakfast for Konni and her parents who were eating in their rooms. When the family had finished their meal, Jack and Ianto accompanied the children upstairs and sent them to wash and dress and get on with the day's activities.

"Holly, please help Minda get ready," said Ianto. "Jack, we should call on our guest." The words may be polite but the emphasis on the last word said it all; the man was not reconciled to the situation.

"Good idea." Jack led the way and Trenton, dirty breakfast dishes at his feet, rose and let them into the room.

Ianto was not sure what he expected to find. During the night, he had repeatedly gone over Jack's words and had wondered what a human/Truwsill would look like. This morning he had looked up Truwsills on the Net and discovered they were relatively new Earth allies, having made contact some six hundred years earlier. Their humanoid appearance – red skin tone and elongated hands and feet the only visual differences – made them acceptable to the human population and a number had settled on Earth. However, for reasons Ianto was not sure of, just about all of them had left in the past couple of hundred years and scattered among the stars. Reading about them, Ianto had a good idea why Kay was of such interest to Jack: Truwsills were able to manipulate data and to 'feel' their way into computer systems. This made them highly prized technicians or, of course, adept criminals. Naturally Jack would jump at the chance of having someone with those skills working for Torchwood.

The two men stepped into the room and Jack closed the door behind them. "Morning, Doug. How is she?" he asked of the doctor who was sitting at a table with a half-drunk mug of coffee in his hand.

"Regretting her decision to come here," said a feminine voice from the bed. Kay sat up, the covers falling away to reveal her nakedness. "You always had a wickedly persuasive tongue, Harkness," she licked her lips suggestively, "but I must have been mad."

Ignoring her, Doug said, "Conscious and voluble. All her vitals are within normal parameters and there are no ill-effects from the rather abrupt awakening." He looked past Jack and said, "Morning, Ianto."

"Doug." The Welshman smiled and returned his attention to the frankly beautiful woman in the bed. Her skin was a light rose pink and she looked entirely humanoid, well, her top half anyway which was still on full view.

"Kay, this is my partner, Ianto Jones." Jack watched the woman, wondering what the reaction would be, it was a name she should know well. During their time together, he had spoken on him often enough.

"What!?" She threw the covers back and leapt from the bed in one sinuous movement. "What did you do?" There was no shame in her as she walked across the room, completely naked, and circled Ianto looking him up and down. She had a slightly odd gait and looking down Ianto saw her feet and toes were longer than a full human's and appeared to have an additional joint.

"I cloned him. Over fourteen years ago. We have four children and we're very happy."

"Jack the family man again. You do love kids, I'll give you that. And you're with Ianto, your Ianto." She stopped in front of the Welshman and smiled at him before looking across at Jack. "I'm pleased for waited long enough." She turned back to Ianto, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Ianto Jones."

"Ianto's not too happy about you being here," put in Jack quickly, not sure what Ianto would say otherwise. "He's not happy about someone with your background being around the children."

"Have no fear, Ianto Jones, I love kids. Besides, Jack's promised me my freedom when this little job is done and I don't think he'd live up to his promises if I messed with you or his kids." She looked at Jack sidelong, not at all sure he would live up to those promises anyway. "He's a hard man when he's crossed."

"So am I." Ianto's voice was deeper than usual, full of emotion, and he spoke slowly. The impression was of ruthless determination; Jack had not heard that for a very long time. "You hurt my children, you say something out of place to them, and I will see you never go free. Ever!" Ianto words were quiet but no one in the room doubted he meant them, there was immense force behind them. "You're here to do a job. I don't like it but I won't interfere. Just stay away from me and from my children and we'll get on fine." He paused, his eyes locked with Kay's. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Her mocking smile was gone and she regarded him seriously.

"Good. Now get some clothes on." Ianto turned to Jack. "Get this over with as fast as you can," he said before turning and leaving the room.

An hour later Doug Forsyth had gone, heading home with his work done. Ianto, Holly and Owain together with Konni's family had flown over to the island for the morning. Partly to get away from Kay and partly because is was a rare warm day for the time of year and they wanted to enjoy it. The younger children had not wanted to go; Luke was completing an assignment for classes and Minda was watching the last in a series of children's programmes on the vid-screen. On the first floor of the house, Trenton the guard was asleep and snoring, making up for being awake all night.

Kay was with Jack in his office. She was at the desk setting up the links she would need to contain the beastie. Jack was relieved that her time in cryo-sleep had not affected her abilities and that she was adapting easily to the advances in technology, not that there had been many. He checked the situation for himself, standing behind Kay and using a portable screen, concerned by reports that the beastie was destroying the barriers set up around it so quickly. Of those set up the day before none remained. All the barriers now round the beastie had been created in the last four hours.

"Jack, will you stop hovering," said Kay, looking up from her screen. "I work better alone. Go be with your family." She had seen them leave earlier but not been introduced; Ianto was not going to give her the chance to get to know them.

"I'm not sure I trust you that much," he replied, moving away and settling on the couch. "You never did explain why you left. Why you went back to thievery." Seeing her again the old questions had resurfaced. It was usually he who moved on when relationships didn't work out; Kay was one of the few who had left him.

She laughed lightly. "You haven't changed! Hurt your pride, did it? Me leaving you."

"Yes it did, and don't stop working." He gestured back to the screen and she obediently returned to her work, grinning at his words.

"Contrary to what you believe, Jack Harkness, the world does not revolve around you. My reasons for leaving had very little to do with you." Her fingers were flying over the keyboard as she familiarised herself with the Torchwood computer network which she had once know so well. Jack had put some limits on what she could access but she'd already by-passed his ridiculously simple blocks.

"So why did you go?"

"I had to, my blood called to me." She stopped typing and looked over at him. "Did you never wonder why some of the Truwsills were leaving Earth?"

"Of course I did. Never got a decent explanation." He decided not to tell her that only a handful now remained.

She paused then spoke slowly, quietly. "They … we are an old species and there are some … traits which are ingrained, buried deep within us. Long ago, we were nomadic, forced to move from one feeding ground to the next and we've never lost that urge. Every four to five hundred Earth years we move on, go to the next planet, the next system. The attraction of the new and unexplored is intoxicating."

"I see. But you didn't leave the planet, just me."

"Well, I'm only part Truwsill." She turned back to the screen, a small smile on her face.

Jack waited but she didn't seem inclined to say any more. "One day, Kay, one day I want to know what happened and why you went back to crime."

"Maybe one day I'll tell you," she said brightly, smiling at him.

"I'm going to make myself a coffee, want one?"

"What's coffee?"

"A drink. You'll like it." He stood up and went to the kitchen where he found Liki and Jem. Keeping an eye on Kay through the open doors, he and the others got into a discussion of recent events in Cardiff.

In the office, Kay worked on, taking her time to assess the Torchwood system and understand the recent changes completely. Only when she knew its strengths and weaknesses would she consider making a move on the beastie. She was aware of it, in the oldest part of the system, and of the containment actions being taken by the Torchwood technicians in Cardiff. The barriers they were devising and throwing up were enough to hold it at present and she could afford to take her time. She was concentrating on the screen and did not look up when she heard someone enter the room, assuming it was Jack with this new drink.

"Hello," said a small voice at her elbow. Startled, Kay stopped what she was doing and glanced down to see a small girl standing there, her gaze fixed on the screen.

"Where did you come from!?" she asked.

"The library. You can't put a relay in there." The girl was still looking at the screen. "It'll be blocked by the diagnostics unless you change the –"

"Minda, what are you doing in here?" Jack had entered the room and moved to the desk. "Come away from there." He put the coffees down and took Minda's shoulder, easing her away from Kay and over to the couch.

"I was only looking, Dad. You see unless she –"

"Minda, we're doing important work in here," interrupted Jack, smoothing her hair and tightening the bunches she insisted on even though her hair was not long enough for them. He smiled at her kindly, "I don't want Kay disturbed."

"Is that her name?" asked the girl, looking over at the woman with interest.

"Yes. Now, I thought you were watching your programme."

"It's finished. But, Dad, if Kay puts the relay in there she'll –"

Jack interrupted her again. "Then go and find something else to do, petal, there's a good girl. Maybe you should have gone with the others."

"Didn't want to." She sounded and looked stubborn and Jack recognised Ianto in her; it seemed all the children had inherited their tad's pig-headedness. Or, Jack mused, maybe that had come from him.

"You don't need to stay here, Jack," said Kay, enjoying watching her ex-lover cope with the child. "Go and play with her."

"I'm not leaving you on your own," he replied, flicking a glance her way. "Now, love," he said to Minda, "why not find a book to read."

"I could help Kay," said the child hopefully.

"No, petal, not this time. I've got an idea," he continued brightly, "why not get on with your model space station, while Owain's out of the way. Yes?"

Minda regarded him steadily for a moment then said, "Okay." She looked across at the woman. "Nice to meet you, Kay," she said politely then turned and left the room.

"Nice to meet you, kid," replied Kay, smiling as the small figure disappeared from view up the stairs. "She's cute."

"Yes, bright too." Jack went back to the desk and took his coffee, handing the other to Kay. "Just don't tell Ianto she was in here." He pulled a face and sipped his drink.

"He has got you under his thumb," she laughed and proceeded to tease him mercilessly.

Jack and Kay continued to work in the office, or rather Kay worked and Jack hovered looking over her shoulder until she shooed him away. He spoke to Stan Kolinsky who was back in the Control Room at headquarters heading the efforts to contain and eliminate the beastie. Interestingly, Stan said nothing about Kay's intrusion into the system. While she was using Jack's access the particular work she was doing should have raised questions. The fact it didn't showed just how good Kay was at manipulating systems and remaining undetected.

Linus Lubbell was back on duty too and Jack spoke to him at length. He reported that Cardiff was back to normal. The teleports and communications were fully operational although people were avoiding using the teleports unless there was no alternative. The problems in the rest of the UK – it had not spread beyond – were also resolved. In all, eight hundred and nine people had lost their lives, the vast majority using the teleports. Investigations into the beastie's origins had been inconclusive. It had definitely come through the Rift but even the most up-to-date tracking technology had been unable to trace it beyond Sector Three which was such a vast region of space the information was no help at all. Nor had anyone been able to identify it. They were no nearer knowing if it was a piece of tech or a creature. Jack was getting frustrated and took this out on Linus, instructing him in no uncertain terms to get his finger out and get some decent information pronto before abruptly ending the call.

"Temper, temper," said Kay softly from her place at the desk.

"Shut it." Jack threw himself down on the couch and leant back. He knew Linus was doing his best but sometimes it was necessary to let rip.

"If you want my opinion, it's a Being." Kay had grown used to Jack's sudden flares of temper during their time together, which for her was not so long ago, and was able to ignore this one.

"What makes you think that?"

"Hard to explain, just something about the way it acts." She shrugged. "Sorry, can't be more specific."

"Any other thoughts?" He sat up, watching her long fingers flying over the keys. She was good, the best in her field. It was such a shame she had returned to crime. He was determined on one last attempt to turn her back to working within the law.

"Not really."

Jack sat for a few minutes then said, "I'm going to check on the kids. They've been awfully quiet." He stood. "Can I trust you to stay here or do I have to lock you in?" He didn't tell her that Doug Forsyth had inserted a tracking device under her skin, just in case.

"Do you really believe I couldn't open a locked door?" she replied, smiling up at him. "I'll stay, don't fret. I'm not going anywhere until I've cornered the beastie."

He believed her. She had always got too involved in the problems she was given to solve, shutting out everything else around her until she came up with the answer. That was what had led to her capture. "Okay. Won't be long."

Jack went to Luke's room first and found the boy sitting at his desk looking blankly at the screen. "Hey, pumpkin, finished the assignment?"

"I can't do it, Dad. I just don't understand." The boy looked up, eyes watery. "I try and try but I can't. I must be really stupid." The tears were flowing now and Jack knelt and took him into his arms, holding him close. Luke was finding a lot of his classes tough, unlike Holly and Owain who had sailed through them which just made it worse for the boy. The only areas in which he excelled were art and creative writing, the rest meant nothing to him.

"You are not stupid, Luke! I don't want to hear you say that ever again." Jack let Luke cry himself out and then wiped his eyes. Luke sniffed. "Blow your nose. What's the assignment?" he asked.

"Civics. I don't understand why I need to know about these Greek people. They've been dead for year and years!"

Jack smiled and sat on the bed, facing his son. "Our society is based on what the Greeks did all those years ago. They established democracy and laws about how citizens ran the State that we still follow." Luke sighed, obviously unconvinced. "Come on, let's look at what you've got to do." Together, they talked through Luke's assignment and Jack made up silly rhymes and songs about Solon, Cleisthenes and Pericles and their achievements which had the boy laughing. More importantly, the songs stayed in his memory and he was able to tackle the assignment with a lighter heart and a fuller brain.

Minda's bedroom door was, as usual, part open and Jack knocked lightly to announce his presence. The room was neat and tidy and decorated with stylised flowers stuck around the room and on her possessions. The girl was sitting at her desk with the screen pushed slightly to one side, Foo-Foo balanced against it and the model pieces laid out around her. It was a complicated piece of kit, aimed at children of fourteen or fifteen who were learning spatial mechanics. Jack marvelled that his small, neat five year old was putting it together with confidence and precision. Owain had been so jealous when the kit had been given to Minda but had admitted, albeit reluctantly, that he couldn't have put it together himself. He was often to be found watching her as she worked on it and trying to help, much to the little girl's annoyance.

"Okay, petal?" he asked. He squatted down beside her.

"Yes, thank you." She said no more and Jack detected some hurt feelings.

"I'm sorry you couldn't stay in the office, love, but what we're doing is not for little girls." He gently pulled on one of her bunches of hair before resting his hand on her back. "The model's coming on well."

"I'm going to do the gravity well next," she explained and showed him.

They talked a little longer then Jack left knowing she had forgiven him. Outside the guest room, he heard Trenton's snores and decided to let him sleep. The man would have to be awake all night again unless Kay had a breakthrough and the beastie was contained before then. As he reached the foot of the stairs, the rest of the family started to file into the house; it would soon be time for lunch.

* * *

_In the next chapter, Kay gets some unexpected help in her work …_


	48. Wee Tim'rous Beastie III

_In this chapter, Jack and Ianto are reconciled and Kay gets some unexpected help …_

* * *

**Wee Tim'rous Beastie **_- May 4708, Ogmore_

Chapter Three

Lunch was almost ready and the kids were in their rooms washing their hands and in Owain's case changing his clothes; he'd managed to get mud all over them. Olly and Konni were settling Marci for a nap and Benj and Marca Tulke were chatting with Liki and helping in the kitchen. The Tulkes always did this, feeling that they had to help out to justify their presence in the house. Jack and Ianto were in the library where the former could keep an eye on Kay while still having a private conversation.

"Have a good time?" asked Jack. He was grinning and rubbing his hands together, trying to appear relaxed; it was not working.

"Yes, thanks. It would have better if you'd been with us, of course."

Ianto remained cool towards his partner. He was not sure what had upset him most; that Jack had brought a criminal into their home or that it was a former lover. During the morning, he had come to accept that Jack was right to take any and all actions necessary to contain and eliminate the beastie. If it got loose from Torchwood again it could shut down the planet's transport and communication systems completely and who knows what else. That thing, Ianto didn't know what it was, could destroy Earth's whole infrastructure. But why had Jack's solution been this woman? And why did she have to be here?

"I know. You think I didn't want to be with you?" Jack dropped the false grin and spoke from the heart. "Ianto, I have so little time to spend with you all, believe me I don't want to miss a minute."

Ianto sighed. "I know, cariad." He smiled too and held out his arms. He loved this man so much he could forgive him - almost - anything. Jack slipped gratefully into Ianto's embrace and hugged him close. "But, Jack, I'm still not happy," warned Ianto, not wanting the other man to think he was totally forgiven.

"I understand, love, I really do." He buried his face in the hollow between Ianto's shoulder and neck and kissed him lightly. "I love you." They stayed together for a minute or two longer then drew apart, both relieved to be back on friendly terms.

From the stairs, voices could be heard and the two men stepped into the hallway to see Luke descending with Trenton, the guard. They were in deep conversation and Jack and Ianto, after a quick speculative glance at one another, moved closer.

"Tad, Trenton says he'll go bird watching with me after lunch." Luke's eyes were shining. He loved animals and was disappointed that neither of his parents nor any of his siblings shared his passion. He missed having someone to discuss his findings with and to go with him on mini-expeditions into the grounds. Discovering this man knew about birds had thrilled the lad.

"Only if you don't need me here, Director," put in Trenton immediately.

"Oh please, Dad!" Luke's pleading eyes were fixed on his dad.

"We'll see. Have you finished the assignment?"

"Uh huh. It was easier once I got the names straight," the boy said, smiling widely. He started singing one of the rhymes Jack had made up.

Liki appeared from the dining room, moving silently as always. "Mr Ianto, Mr Jack. Lunch is ready." He inclined his head slightly and then returned to the kitchen.

The other children appeared on the stairs with Konni and Olly, chattering about what they done that morning. They had heard Liki's announcement and made straight for the dining room, hungry after their busy morning, and Luke went with them, still humming and sure he'd have his way. Minda stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked at the office where Kay was working. Then she looked across at her parents.

"Shall I tell Kay it's lunchtime?" she asked innocently.

Ianto slowly looked at Jack, eyes narrowed. "Jack, care to explain how she knows that woman's name?" He didn't wait for an answer, continuing with, "You are impossible." He walked to the dining room door. "All right, Minda, you tell her," he said as he passed the girl.

Minda smiled and went to the office stopping before the desk. "Kay, lunch is ready. Shall I show you the way?"

The woman had been aware of people in the hallway outside the glass walls of the office so was not surprised when someone appeared. She was pleased it was Minda, she liked the look of the young girl. Smiling at her, she stood up; a change of scenery and a break from concentrating on the screen would be very welcome. "I know the way, sweetheart, I used to live here."

"You did?" queried Minda astonished. She took Kay's hand, noticing the extra long fingers and flexibility of the hand. "When?"

"A few years ago," said Kay then realised it was actually over a hundred and fifty years before. It was hard for her to accept that it was truly that long; being brought straight to this house from cryo-sleep meant she'd had no time to see any changes to the city and this place looked just the same. "Actually, it was a long time ago. By the way, thanks for that tip about the relay, you were right." The two walked past Jack and Trenton who shared a glance and followed.

With the family, their guests and Kay and Trenton to accommodate the dining room was full. They managed to squeeze everyone round the extended table but there was not much elbow room which led to lots of laughter and quite a few apologies. From his place at the head of the table Ianto watched Kay – seated next to Jack at the other end - tuck into the food and saw how Minda and Owain were chatting to her. No one had said any more about the woman's presence so the boys' earlier conclusion that she was an 'important person helping dad' was left unchallenged and surprisingly seemed to fit the bill quite neatly. Ianto could not hear what was being said down that end of the table no matter how hard he tried until, in a lull in the conversation when the others were all eating, Kay's voice carried to him.

"I like what you've done with this room, Jack. Never thought the rustic look suited the place." She put a hand on Jack's arm briefly as she laughed then went back to her meal..

Ianto stared at her and then at Jack. _My God,_ he thought, _they were together here, in this house. They lived here!_ A small voice of reason reminded him that Jack had had many people in the house in the two and a half millennia he had been without Ianto, wives and lovers galore, and that Jack had made no secret of the fact. But that didn't mean the shock of realisation was any the less. This house, that he had designed and built for himself and Jack to share, had been home to this woman for three years. She had eaten in this dining room, used the exercise room and the library and all the rest … and slept in his bed! Needing space and time to think, Ianto abruptly stood up and walked out of the room.

"Ianto?" Jack queried as his partner walked past. "Excuse me," he said to the others and followed Ianto out. The man was not in the hallway and Jack couldn't hear him on the stairs. He was about to search the other rooms when he saw the Welshman standing on the grass outside, some metres from the front door. "Ianto, are you okay?" he asked, walking up behind him.

"She lived here?" asked the Welshman, spinning round suddenly. He fixed Jack with an angry stare.

"Yes, of course she did. All my wives and lovers stayed here at one time or the other. Much as I wanted to I couldn't keep it as a shrine to you forever." He shrugged, "I never imagined I'd have you here again."

Ianto turned and walked a few paces away. Reason told him that he should be pleased Jack had been happy for at least some of those long years when they had been apart. But Ianto's emotions were stronger, hating the thought of others living here, filling his place at Jack's side.

"You knew I wasn't alone here," began Jack, coming stand by his partner but not touching him, "why's it so important now?"

"Because she's sitting at my table!" Ianto answered, pointing dramatically in the direction of the dining room. "I never thought I'd come face to face with any of them!"

"None of them really lived here, not as we do now. I'd bring them down for holidays, the odd break from Cardiff. It wasn't the happiest place for me to visit, you know." He paused. "I always saw you here, in every room, which they found … creepy."

"Creepy?" Ianto stared at him.

"Well how would you feel it we stayed somewhere a previous lover of mine had died and which I kept exactly as it had been when they were alive!?" Jack ran his hand through his hair not knowing how to explain and despairing of Ianto ever completely forgiving him. "And keeping them out of the suite didn't help. I'm sure they thought I'd got your dead body up there."

"Where did you stay then?" Ianto found his anger abating somewhat. At least part of the house, the most private, had not been shared with others.

"In one of the guest rooms. Why?"

"It just makes it better, easier to live with." He smiled slightly. "I didn't like the idea of Kay – or anyone else! – in our bed. I can accept them in the house, I suppose, but –"

"They were never in the suite," Jack said firmly and honestly. "That was my place. Actually, there were years when I didn't go up there, more than a century once." Jack sensed that Ianto was coming round again and tentatively put a hand on the other man's waist. "It was always you I loved, Jones Ianto Jones."

"If I find you've lied to me … Your life won't be worth living, Jack Harkness."

"Scout's honour," replied Jack, smiling

"Since when were you a Scout!? Come on, let's get back and finish our lunch." He took Jack's hand and they returned to the house and their meal. The others looked up when they reappeared but no one said anything.

When lunch was over everyone went their own ways. Olly took Owain out in the boat, letting the boy helm and set the sails as they made for the island and circled round it a few times. Holly went to the swimming pool and played loud music as she swam length after length. Luke got his wish and was allowed to go with Trenton into the woods to see what birds they could find. Ianto wasn't sure where Minda was until Konni told him the girl had gone outside to play. The Welshman chatted to Konni's parents and set them up in the exercise room before joining Konni as she fed Marci. Afterwards he was delighted to be left in charge of the little girl when Konni went to her room to rest her swollen legs and aching back; this new baby couldn't come soon enough for her liking.

Kay and Jack went back to the office where she settled again at the desk and got back to work. Taking up the portable screen, Jack settled on the couch, feet on the coffee table, and started on the messages in his in-box. There were hundreds from Alliance politicians and other city officials all demanding information about what had happened the day before as well as a few from Torchwood staff with updates and reports. It was going to be a long afternoon, he thought, as he read the first rant from a junior Councillor.

Checking on the barriers around the beastie, Kay was reassured that it was still contained. It was eating through the barriers as fast as ever but the Torchwood technicians appeared to have got a routine going and were able to throw up new and different ones fast enough to maintain security, but these barriers were not as strong as the earlier ones. Kay knew the technicians couldn't carry on forever and started to observe the beastie. She drew on the Truwsill part of her, inherited from her paternal grandmother who had been an influential figure in Kay's life as she was growing up. It was through her gentle guidance that Kay had understood why she could sense the data in computer systems and later how to manipulate it. Her fingers literally felt the data moving as she touched the keyboard and transmitted it to her brain. She saw blocks of data – programs or information – as different coloured shapes depending on function and could fit them together in her brain visually as her fingers moved them around inside a processor. It was a gift she had used all her life, for both disinterested good and for self-gain, but she could not explain it or how it worked to anyone. She just knew that if for any reason she lost it her very essence would be irrevocably changed and doubted she'd be able or want to live without it.

As time passed, Kay sat at the desk unmoving except for her fingers on the keyboard and her eyes flickering over the screen. She acknowledged the arrival of some coffee – she enjoyed this new drink – and was aware of Jack's presence but from a distance. The links were starting to come together in her brain, red circles of programs linking with yellow triangles of diagnostics and so on superimposed on the screen. She needed to build a cage within the P9 server before they could tackle the beastie itself and so far she had barely a tenth of what was required. Flickering at the corner of her vision was a small white blob that she did not at first consider important. After a while it started moving around in the lower left of the screen and irritated her. Taking a moment, she concentrated on it and sat back in surprise.

"Oh," said Kay, hands stationary above the keyboard and eyes staring at the screen.

"Kay, what is it?" Jack was on his feet instantly, looking over her shoulder at the screen. It showed the familiar schematics of the Torchwood network and the P9 server.

"Nothing." She saw he was not convinced and added, "Really, I just had a thought about something I could try." With a quick smile, she went back to the keyboard and started working again. Jack waited, watched closely for a few minutes, then returned to the couch.

Kay's brain concentrated on the blob that wasn't a blob, it was a flower. She had never seen anything like it before. It was hovering over a linkage that she had ignored thus far and which, now her attention had been drawn to it, she realised needed to be addressed immediately. As she got to work realigning the linkage the flower gradually faded away. The nudge in the right direction kept her busy for the next half an hour and she was encouraged when a third of the cage came together in her head. The beastie was a Being, she was certain now, and it should be possible to contact it and find out what it wanted - but not yet. Not until it was contained and co-operation was its only option.

Working on a new calibration, Kay was surprised when the flower appeared again. She was quicker to react this time and pounced on it immediately, realising at once that it was directing her attention to another critical control that she needed to alter now not later as she had planned. Worrying as it was that she had missed the importance of the control, what concerned her more was who or what the flower was. It appeared to be originating from somewhere outside the Torchwood system. Tracing the flower's appearance was not a priority however, she had to continue with what she was doing before the beastie got loose again. Kay reasoned that whomever 'the flower' may be, he was helping her so she was not too concerned. It could be one of the technicians in Cardiff using a separate system. Nevertheless, as it only took her a moment, she set up a simple tracking program to trace the image should it appear again.

"Kay," said Jack, standing by the desk. "Kay," he tried again, louder this time. She had been working for an hour without a break or, which bothered him more, without giving him an update. "Kay!" His shout penetrated her focussed mind and she looked up at him, blinking blearily. "What's happening?"

"I'm getting there, Jack. Just let me get on with it."

"Oh no, you don't," he said firmly, physically reaching across and taking her wrists, holding her hands above the keyboard. "Look at me and tell me what's going on. I need an update, now!"

Gradually, she stopped muttering and her fingers stilled. She looked around, she was in the office with Jack, at the house at Ogmore. She took a deep, steadying breath as she disengaged from the work. "Your people are keeping the barriers up but either they're getting sloppy or the beastie is getting quicker because the barriers aren't staying up as long as they were. It's a Being, definitely, but I need to finish a cage for it. When I've done that, and it recognises it can't get out, then you'll be able to contact it and negotiate."

"Or leave it where it is."

"Not an option, Jack." She rubbed at tired eyes. "The cage may hold the beastie but I wouldn't leave it anywhere near your network if you want to sleep at night."

Jack nodded in agreement, making a mental note to get Della working on a translation program. "How long before you have this cage in place?"

"I'm getting there. I'm more than halfway and I'm getting quicker." She hesitated and decided to say nothing yet about 'the flower' who was helping her. Jack would only want to trace it and she didn't have time to be sidetracked. "Another hour maybe."

"You need a break? I can get you something to eat or drink."

She thought about it. "I think a bathroom break is in order." She stood up and stretched, stiff from sitting in one position for so long. "I wouldn't mind some water. And an apple, if you've got one."

"Coming up."

They both left the room and headed in their separate directions. Leaving the bathroom, Kay stood in the hallway looking into the living room where Ianto was playing with a little girl. Not Minda from this morning, younger than her. They had a selection of dolls and other toys on a chair and a tea set was laid out on the floor. Ianto was laughing at the little girl's antics and Kay smiled too, the child was engrossed in her playing. Motherhood was one experience Kay had not had and she wondered what kind of a mother she would have been, what her children would have looked like. She would have liked to know.

Sensing someone looking at him, Ianto turned and saw Kay standing outside the door. She was gazing at Marci and he recognised the look in her eyes; he had seen it in his own mirror for years when he had wanted children and it had not happened, postponed for various reasons until it was too late. Too late in that lifetime anyway. He had had a second chance and that look in his eyes had been replaced by happiness at seeing his family grow. And a lot of worry lines, he added smiling. Jack returned then and he and Kay disappeared back into the office and Ianto, thoughtful, went back to Marci and her game.

Biting into her apple, Kay settled back at the desk and inched her way back into the system. She checked the barriers were still holding, they were, and then checked the P9 server, the beastie was still in place. Taking another bite of the apple, she looked again at the cage she was building and scrutinised it from all angles, it was coming along well. Her fingers began to tingle as the information flowed through to her brain and the picture started to form there. She continued putting the blocks together, gathering the data piece by piece. Time passed and she was fairly zipping along, everything falling into place. The cage was over three quarters completed when disaster struck. A relay she was working on tripped and the cage started to crumple inwards from the edges as circuits went out of alignment.

"No, no, no not now! Don't do that! Come on, Kay," she muttered to herself in panic.

"Kay?" queried Jack, looking up. She ignored him and he, realising she was talking to herself again, she'd been doing it a lot, turned back to his messages. It was better not to disturb her though he kept an eye on her, checking what she was doing.

Kay worked frantically, all the time doubting she would be able to save much of her painstaking work. Then, as she worked on one section of the cage one of the other sections began to stabilise on its own. No, she realised with part of her mind, not by itself; the flower was back. It took ten minutes but between them, Kay and the flower had the cage rebuilt back to where it had been. Kay checked the tracker program and saw it was active. Leaving it to do its work, she continued working on the cage and twenty minutes later she sighed heavily and slumped back in her chair.

"Jack, I've …"

She stopped speaking when she realised he was not in the room. Looking round, she spotted him outside in the hallway talking to Ianto. They were standing close and seemed to be having a private moment. Feeling like an intruder, she looked back to the screen and read the tracker program results. When Jack returned to the room, she looked up at him.

"I've done it. The cage is ready to go."

"Great work," he enthused coming to her side. "What's the plan?"

"We move the cage into the P9 server," she explained, her voice weary from the efforts of the past few hours. "The barriers have to come down as the cage goes up so there will be a few seconds when the beastie could break loose. I need to stay here and concentrate on the cage but you'll also need someone physically closer to the server to react instantly and slam up some more barriers, ones that won't react adversely with the cage."

"I'll talk to Stan," he said, reaching for the vid-screen controls. "We'll bring him into the -"

"Wait. There's something you should know first." She waited until she had his full attention. "I didn't do the cage on my own. Don't look at me like that, it was none of my doing! There's someone three hundred metres north of here who has watched what I've been doing the whole time and warned me when I was going wrong. Even helped out on one occasion." There was no doubt she had his attention now, she recognised the stern unforgiving look of a very annoyed Jack Harkness.

"Show me." Jack was more concerned about the security of the property being compromised than about someone helping Kay.

He came round the desk and Kay went through what had happened and brought up the results of the tracker program. "I have no idea who he is," she concluded, "but he's good. Used a strange kind of signature to alert me. It's a weird little flower."

Jack swallowed and stared out into space. "Is there anyway you can show me?" he asked.

"No," said Kay, shaking her head. "It appeared and was gone in seconds."

Like Jack was at that moment. One second he was there, the next he was out of the door and pounding up the stairs. He was back within a couple more minutes, almost falling down the stairs in his haste, and thrust a notepad under Kay's nose.

"That's it," she said on seeing the flower stickers on the notepad. "You know who he is?"

"Yes. Minda."

His mind was racing. He was surprised and yet not surprised that Minda had managed to infiltrate Kay's work. The little girl was curious and looking back she had been too quick to accept his rejection of her assistance. He had underestimated her ability to hack into systems and her need to check what was going on. And she wouldn't have been able to resist getting involved if she thought she could make a difference, could help Kay.

"Are you sure?" Kay was astounded that the cute little girl with the serious expression had been her helper. "But where is she?"

"Outside somewhere. She and Luke have been building a den, I expect she's there. I don't know where exactly - it's a big secret! - but it'd be within that distance." Jack turned to Kay. "I'll have a serious talk with her when she gets back. But that can wait. First, we have to get Stan into the loop so he can start work on those barriers we're going to need."

"No, wait!" She was thinking furiously, on her feet and pacing up and down. "Jack, your guys in Cardiff are good but they're not great. And they know nothing about the cage, how it's constructed. It would take me hours to explain what I've done and even then it's all too easy for them to make a mistake and build a barrier that collapses the cage." She stopped and turned to face Jack. "You need Minda in Cardiff."

The ensuing discussion would probably have gone on longer but Kay stopped Jack mid-flow by pointing to a small figure coming through the front door. Minda was not exactly creeping but she was doing her best to go unnoticed. Under her arm was a portable screen, covered in stylised flowers, partially obscured by Foo-Foo.

"Don't be hard on her," said Kay softly. "It would have taken me twice as long without her help."

Jack did not reply. He went to the door of the office and stood looking at his daughter. She stopped and looked back at him, innocence personified. "Melinda, come in here." Jack turned and walked back into the office confident the girl would follow him. She did.

Minda looked from her dad to Kay, relieved to see the latter's encouraging smile. The little girl had not missed being called by her full name, that meant she was in trouble and she knew why. She looked back at her dad again and could not tell if he was mad or not. He had his frozen face, the one that didn't give anything away. She swallowed audibly.

"What am I going to do with you?" said Jack, looking down on his diminutive child with her hair in bunches and grass stains on her trousers. He smiled wryly and shook his head.

Minda knew this meant he was not angry. "I'm sorry, Dad," she said immediately, dropping her belongings on a nearby chair she ran to him. He crouched down to meet her and they embraced, the girl burying her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry too, petal. I should have listened to you when you tried to help earlier. It's hard for me to remember that my baby is a little genius." He hugged her hard for a moment and then let her go.

"No, Dad, I shouldn't have done it. I disobeyed you and that's wrong." She looked down, biting her lip. She didn't cry easily and there were no tears now. "I'll take my punishment."

Jack exchanged a small smile with Kay; the child's contrition was adorable. "We'll see about that. For now I think you should apologise to Kay for interfering in her work."

She looked over at Kay and smiled. "I'm sorry. I know you would have built that cage all on your own. I only wanted to help."

"And you did. Thanks for the hints and for helping rebuild it when it collapsed. I couldn't have finished it so fast without you." She ran a hand over the girl's fine hair.

"Minda, come here." Jack took her hand and gently pulled her to stand in front of him as he sat on the couch. "Kay," he said, gesturing for her to sit beside him. "Minda, I need to ask you some serious questions. And I want you to answer me honestly, no fibs or saying what you think I want to hear. I want the absolute truth. Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded, her gaze locked on his face.

"Do you understand how Kay built the cage?"

"Oh yes." Minda's face lit up and she looked across at the woman. "It was very clever to use the auxiliary switches. I wouldn't have thought of that. It's really beautiful."

"Thank you," said Kay, returning the smile. "Let's just talk about the cage for a minute." She then led Minda through a series of questions on the elements that went to make up the cage's construction at the end of which she said, "You know it just as well as I do." She nodded to Jack.

It was surprising how well she and Jack had fallen back into working together. They had had a verbal shorthand from the start of their relationship and this had helped maintain their affection for one another. Right to the end, when Kay had been Torchwood's prisoner, she had been able to read Jack, to know what he was thinking and what he would say. He had known that, of course, and left the job of interrogating her to his underlings. She was pretty sure he had been watching it all, knowing when she was lying. Fleetingly she wondered what would happen to her when this crisis was over. Jack had promised to let her go; would he live up to that promise? She decided to be on the lookout for other options, just in case. Tuning back into the conversation, she concentrated on what Jack was saying.

"Do you know what the cage is for, Minda?" asked Jack. He was now convinced that she knew as much about the cage as Kay; this little girl really was a marvel.

"To keep the thing in the P9 server." Minda had worked that out quite early on. It was alien to the Torchwood system and had drawn her attention immediately. "Where did he come from?"

"We don't know. But it caused the problems with the teleports in Cardiff yesterday. It may have been an accident but we have to make sure it can't do it ever again."

"I don't think he meant to. I think he's lost."

"Maybe." Jack decided not to get drawn on that particular point. "What we have to do now is put the cage in place. Kay's going to do that from here -"

"She won't be able to do it with the barriers up," interrupted Minda, her face showing her concern. "You know they're going to have to come down?" She looked from one to other and realised they did.

"We know," confirmed Jack. "I'd like you to help me with that. I want you to come to Cardiff and watch the beastie, that's what we call the thing in the server. And if it looks like it's going to get out I want you to put up more barriers."

"They'd have to be compatible with the cage, Minda," explained Kay. "I trust you to do that but not your dad's technicians."

"They're not very good, are they?" Her casual dismissal of the best technicians Jack had been able to beg, borrow or steal dismayed and amused him in equal measure. "Of course, I'll do it," she said.

"Thanks, petal." Jack pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Stay her with Kay for a minute while I go and break the news to Tad. We'll go as soon as I've done that."

"I'll have to change!" said Minda, outraged at the suggestion that she would go to Cardiff in her oldest tunic and trousers. "Shall I do that now?"

Jack was chuckling. "No, talk to Kay first. Make sure you've got all the information you need." He left the room as the two technical specialists put their heads together.

Walking round the house trying to find Ianto, Jack considered his prodigy of a daughter. For the past three years, since Ianto had discovered her technical wizardry, they had let her tackle some programming and other problems. Nothing had defeated her. However, neither man had wanted to push her, considering it better for her to have a normal childhood. They had provided the model ships which she loved to make and Jack had thought she was doing well in assembling those designed for children three times her age. But they were obviously child's play to Minda, as she had proved by aiding Kay. With reluctance, he realised that he and Ianto had been holding the child back and that the strategy had to change. She may be only two months past her fifth birthday but she needed greater intellectual stimulus to stretch her abilities. He hoped Ianto would agree.

"There you are," said Jack coming on Ianto in the suite at the top of the house. The Welshman was sitting in a chair recording his diary but put it aside when Jack came in. "I've been looking all over for you."

"What's happened?"

"Something pretty astounding." Jack sat beside his partner on the couch and took a deep breath, he was not sure how Ianto would react to his proposal to take Minda to Cardiff. He then set out the whole story, from the first meeting between Minda and Kay to their chat about the trip to Cardiff. "I need her in order to finish this once and for all," he concluded. "With Kay here and Minda in the Control Room at headquarters I have the best chance of containing the beastie and keeping Cardiff and the rest of the world safe." He hoped Ianto would accept the importance of the task and would understand why he had to use any and all means to achieve it.

"Minda really did all that? Our little girl is that good?" he asked, proud and awed in equal measure.

"Oh yes. I underestimated her, don't mind admitting it. Later, when this is all over, we need to rethink her education."

"How? Jack, I do not want her pushed in any direction before she's old enough to know her own mind." Ianto was now on his feet and pacing towards the windows. "We agreed she'd have a normal childhood."

"Absolutely. I agree. I just think we could be holding her back. We should know just what she can do, what her limits are. If she has any." He joined Ianto at the windows. "I haven't thought this through at all, but I think she'd benefit from extra tuition in whatever technical studies would suit her best. Something that would complement her studies when she gets to the Institute but not weigh her down with extra lessons." He ran his hand through his hair. "But we can think about that another day. Are you okay about me taking her to Cardiff?"

Ianto found it hard to understand how Minda knew enough to help Kay in her work. She looked such an innocent, normal five year old. And in most ways she was young for her years, probably the result of being the youngest of the family and allowed to retain her baby ways longer than the others. Ianto admitted to himself that he had often stopped her doing things, like sailing the boat, which the older children had be allowed to do at the same age. And in computing and other technical areas, little Minda was streets ahead of her siblings and of him and probably of Jack too. Having done so much already to contain the beastie, it was only fair she be allowed to finish the job.

"I'd rather you didn't, obviously, but if you need to then okay."

"Thank you, love," said Jack, wrapping his arms round the other man. "I want to get going as soon as possible. I'll leave Trenton here to keep an eye on Kay. Are he and Luke back yet?"

"Yes, I saw them head for the games room."

"Good." Jack released Ianto and the two men walked to the door of the suite. "Oh, our little genius says she's got to change her clothes before she's fit to travel," he said flippantly, grinning.

They were laughing as they descended the stairs and entered the office where Minda and Kay had their heads together discussing the cage and the actions they would both need to take to contain the beastie.

"Okay?" asked Jack, smiling at the two of them.

"We're as prepared as we can be," replied Kay. "You'll set up decent comms between us?"

"Of course." He turned to Minda who was closing down her portable screen on which she'd recorded some notes. "I'll get Kay to update me while Tad takes you to change, seeing as what you're wearing is so awful." Jack pulled a funny face and Minda rolled her eyes.

"Come on, sweetheart, of course you've got to change." Ianto smiled and held out a hand which Minda clasped gratefully. "I hear you've been very clever," he said as they walked up the stairs.

"It wasn't hard, Tad, not like reading." And for her it wasn't. Minda could approach any technical problem, even the most complex, without a qualm but give her a page of words and they swam in front of her eyes, little dots and dashes and curls that made no sense whatsoever. She considered people who could read to be very clever indeed.

"Well, I know I couldn't have done it." They had reached Minda's room and Ianto opened the wardrobe. "What do you want to wear?"

They settled on her best tunic and trousers with the embroidered cuffs and hems. This was brightened up with a fancy belt and a pair of bright red shoes. She had wanted to wear her party dress but Ianto pointed out that it might get dirty if she had to go into the processor room, an argument she accepted with great reluctance. She insisted on taking her hair out of the bunches and having it loose with a headband covered in daisies. Her final touch was a similarly decorated bag for her notepads, a cardigan, Foo-Foo and a hairbrush.

At the bottom of the stairs they met Jack. He had finished briefing Trenton who was ordered to stay with Kay wherever she may go in the house and not let her outside. Kay had one end of a three way comms system; Jack and Minda would have the other two. With nothing more to delay them, Ianto helped his daughter into her jacket and his partner into his greatcoat before kissing them both and watching them walk off to the landing pad. Minda looked so small beside Jack, it seemed incredible to think that she was a key player in the final stages of this saga.

_

* * *

_

Next, the conclusion of this story. How will Minda get on in Cardiff? Will she and Kay be able to contain the beastie? Read it and find out!


	49. Wee Tim'rous Beastie IV

_The final part of the this four part story. Matters come to a head in Cardiff where Minda plays a vital role …_

* * *

**Wee Tim'rous Beastie **_- May 4708, Cardiff and Ogmore_

Chapter Four

It felt strange to be in the flivver with only her dad. Usually Minda's brothers and sister were with her and she missed them on this journey to the city; she felt very alone sitting behind Dad as he piloted the craft. He'd been talking to people in Cardiff all the time too, so he'd not been talking to her. And he hadn't let her sit on his knee and help with the piloting; she'd been looking forward to that. She patted the bag on her knee, reassured at the thought of Foo-Foo resting in there and of the job she had to do. Helping Kay and Dad trap the beastie would be fun; she never felt alone when she had a technical problem to solve.

"Okay back there?" asked Jack, looking over his shoulder. He had just got off the comms with Stan Kolinsky, everything was being set up for them.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, always polite.

"Not long now." Jack turned back to the controls, aware of the other craft in the air around him. There were more than usual, probably a knock-on effect of the recent crisis in the city as people avoided the teleports where possible. "Look, there's the city." He pointed ahead.

"That's the tower, where we went at New Year," she said, recognising the Victory Tower.

"That's right. The tallest building in Cardiff, tallest in Wales."

"I can't see the Castle."

"You will soon, another minute or two. We'll be landing there." He still had a personal landing pad on the top of the building. He didn't use it a lot, not as much as when the family was living there, but there was always a flivver at his disposal for official journeys or just when he needed to get away for an hour or two. "Look over that way and you should see it very soon."

They completed the journey and Jack landed the flivver gently on the pad. He secured the craft and then helped Minda down the steps. Once again he was reminded how young she was and he determined to look after her and not let her be overwhelmed by the responsibility of what she was doing. They walked into the building, grateful to get out of the blustery wind.

"Dad, I need to a mirror."

"What for?"

"To brush my hair, it's all messy." Minda looked up at him seriously. She didn't want people to see her looking anything less than her best. She'd already had to forego her party dress, she couldn't have her hair messy.

"Okay," he agreed, smiling. If that's what she needed, that's what she would have, there was time. "We'll use the suite." He used his thumb to open the door and they entered. Some furniture remained here as Jack still used the place occasionally when he had to stay at the Castle. "This one all right?" he asked, leading her into the bathroom.

"I can't see!" she protested. The wall mirror was placed for an adult, not a child.

"Ahh, let's use this." He pulled a stool across and stood her on it, helping remove her jacket. "Better?" She nodded, she could see now. "But before you do your hair, I want to put this comms in your ear." He held out a small device in the palm of his hand. "I have one and Kay has one. We'll be able to talk to one another and no one else will be able to hear. Okay?" Minda nodded again and stood still as he inserted the earpiece. It took a little while as her ears were small but eventually he got it to stay in. "Feel comfy?" he asked.

"Yes." She moved her head from side to side making sure it wouldn't fall out. "The brush is in my bag."

He retrieved it and passed it to her, standing back to watch as she brushed the not quite shoulder length hair. It was hard for her to reach the back so he helped with that part, smiling at their reflections in the mirror. He didn't get to do this very often and he now understood why Ianto had kept the task for himself. It was fun. When her hair was straight and shiny, he replaced the hairband.

She was very proud of her daisy hairband and when she saw it in the mirror she thought it looked lovely. Adjusting it slightly to get it perfectly straight, she said, "That's better. I'm ready now."

"Good." He smiled at her, amused to see her so interested in her appearance, and kissed her cheek. "Need to pee while we're here?"

"No, thank you."

"Then let's get going." He put her down and hand in hand they left the suite and went to the teleport. Jack felt Minda hesitate before stepping on and squeezed her hand. "It's working fine now, petal. No need to worry." They stood on the teleport and made the three jumps to the Control Room below ground.

Stan was expecting Jack and had personally prepared the station for the expert. It was a bit of a slap in the face for someone to be brought in over him but he respected Jack; if he said this expert was necessary then so be it. As the teleport delivered its cargo, Stan's brow furrowed and his mouth opened. Why had Jack brought a little girl here? And where was the expert?

Jack was aware of the picture he and Minda must present and he grinned, delighted to put Stan and the other technicians off their stroke. It was fun to surprise people every now and again, he didn't do it nearly often enough. "Stan, I don't think you've met my daughter, Melinda. Petal, this is Mr Kolinsky."

"Hello, sir," she said, looking up and smiling briefly. She was too busy looking round at the wonderful equipment to be too bothered about meeting people. Oh, if only her dad would let her come here again and look at it all properly she would be so happy.

"Director?" said Stan slowly.

"Have you set up somewhere for Minda to work?"

There was a noticeable pause but Stan had been around a long time and felt secure enough in his position to say, "Jack, are you telling me she's the expert?" He looked down at Minda, frowning some more.

"I am. Got a problem with that, Stan?"

Minda looked from one to the other and sighed. This was the problem with being little, everyone thought she should be playing with dolls not computers. "I know all about the beastie, sir," she said in a small high voice that carried round the room. "We're going to put him in a cage."

The contrast between her innocence and the importance of the task struck Stan and he laughed. If Jack said she was an expert, well let her prove it. "Then you come over here and I'll show you where we're at."

Unthinking he held out his hand, as he would for his granddaughter, and after a quick glance at her dad, she accepted it. The rest of the technicians, those not working anyway, watched the odd couple walk across the room. At the work station, Stan held out the chair and Minda scrambled up into it, glad for the first time that she had worn her trousers, and sat down. When the chair was pushed in her head was on the same level as the keyboard.

"Oops. Let's find something to boost you up," said Stan.

"It's all right, thank you" said Minda, already on the move. "I'll kneel up." She got into position and looked at the station, mentally ticking off all the items. She found everything she needed. "Dad," she called twisting to look back. "Dad!" she repeated more loudly.

Jack had been receiving reports and updates and now looked over at Minda. He noticed everyone's amusement at his being called across the room by this little girl. It didn't bother him but he just knew he'd have his leg pulled about it once the technicians spread the tale. "What, love?"

"I need my bag."

He snagged it from the desk where he'd put it and her jacket and carried it across to her, feeling a bit of a fool given its girly appearance. "There you go. Got everything you need?"

"I'll get you into the system," offered Stan.

"No need. I'll do it." She expertly typed in Jack's access codes, learnt months before when she had hacked into the system, and soon had the relevant schematics on the screen.

Jack bent down and whispered in her ear. "I shall be changing those codes as soon as you're done, Miss Clever Clogs." He was pleased to see her look abashed. "Let's try the comms," he said louder and activated his earpiece which controlled the other two. "Can you hear me, Minda?"

"Yes." She smiled up at him, intrigued at having his voice in her ear as well as beside her. She got the double voice effect again when he called up Kay but it was the person who answered that surprised her most. "Tad!" she said in wonder.

"_Just wanted to check you're okay, sweetheart. Is Dad looking after you?"_ asked Ianto.

He was in Jack's office at Ogmore, perched on the desk beside Kay. When the flivver had left, Ianto had made a point of talking to Kay. Ostensibly it was to discuss Minda, he wanted her views on the girl's abilities, but he was also taking the opportunity to get to know the woman better. He was still not happy having her here but she was doing what was required of her without fuss and he had sympathy for anyone suddenly out of their time; she deserved to be treated fairly. He was grateful she had allowed him to borrow the comms to assure himself of Minda's well-being.

"Yes, Tad," said Minda.

"_Good. You need anything, you tell him. He won't know otherwise and he'll probably forget to ask. Look after her, Jack,"_ he warned.

"I will." Jack rolled his eyes at Minda and she giggled.

"_If you're rolling you eyes at me, Jack Harkness," _came warningly over the comms. Minda giggled some more. Didn't her dad realise that Tad always knew what you was doing even if he wasn't with you?

Ignoring the comment, Jack said. "Would you please put Kay on the line?"

"_Here she is. Bye, sweetheart. Bye, Jack. Love you both."_ Ianto removed the earpiece and passed it across to Kay. "Thanks," he said., "I'll leave you to it." He smiled and left the room, nodding to Trenton who was on the couch with a notepad. Ianto headed for the games room where the rest of the family was gathered. He wanted a quiet word with Olly.

In Cardiff, Minda made herself more comfortable. She put her notepads handy and placed Foo-Foo against the screen just like at home. At the same time she chatted to Kay about what they were going to do. Jack listened in but other than an occasional word or two he left them to it; they knew what they were doing better than he did. Preparations were still being made so he read again the reports of his team on the beastie. Their observations confirmed it was most likely a Being, one made of electrical impulses which were compatible with the Torchwood system. Not hard to believe as the system was an amalgam of many alien technologies with a little bit of human thrown in. Della and her team had tried various standard translation programs in an attempt to communicate but the beastie had been too intent on trying to tear down the barriers and return to the main system to respond. To it, the P9 server must be like a prison cell with a door made of glass: it continued banging against what looked like an open door. They would not be able to communicate until the cage was in place and the beastie knew it was confined.

"We're ready to begin, Director," said Stan, breaking into Jack's thoughts. Stan had pulled up a chair and was sitting beside Minda with Jory, his young protégé, on the other side. He had watched Minda work and was impressed; the little mite knew a lot. He intended to stay close by to keep an eye on what she was doing and to relay information to his staff. "You all set, Minda?"

"Yes, thank you." The girl was concentrating on the screen, watching the barriers around the beastie. On another screen alongside she had a view of the cage Kay was manipulating. It was gradually getting closer to the P9 server.

"Kay? We're set here." Jack was watching, standing behind Minda, a hand on the back of the chair.

"_I know. Ready then, Minda? I'll count to three and when I say three you bring down the barriers and the time lock."_

"I'm ready."

"_Okay. One, two, three!" _

Jack stood and watched as the barriers were released. The beastie raced forward on the apparently clear route out of its prison and slammed into the cage which Kay had moved forward. The beastie was quick and it looked as if it might sidestep the cage and be into the main system due to the unavoidable time delay in closing all sides. Stan was reaching for a keyboard when barriers appeared out of nowhere to stop the beastie in its tracks and force it back. Minda was concentrating so hard she was unaware of anything but her job which she was doing magnificently. Small fingers moved quickly over the keyboard as she devised barriers quicker than the beastie could destroy them. At Ogmore, Kay continued to erect the cage and the sides were coming into place ready to corral the beastie. No words were needed for Minda to see what was happening and she paused in her work and let her beautifully crafted barriers be eaten away as the cage was completed and stopped the beastie, forcing it to remain in the server. Kay checked all the sides and double checked the 'locks'. It was closed up tight.

"_Yes!"_ came over the comms from Kay.

"Well done!" said Jack, grinning widely. He bent down and wrapped his arms round his little daughter from behind, kissing to top of her head.

"Careful," she said, ducking out of his way, still concentrating on the screen and ready to build a barrier in case the cage weakened. "Kay, watch relay gamma 12." Minda spoke authoritatively but Kay had already spotted it and a minute adjustment was made. "That's better." She allowed herself to relax and leant back into her dad's arms where he was still holding her. "That beastie won't get out now," she announced firmly.

"_He sure won't,"_ agreed Kay. _"Great work on the barriers, Minda." _

"That was some exhibition, young lady," said Stan, cutting across the comms link. "I've never seen anyone work so fast. And using a waverline expander," he shook his head, "that's a new one on me." He turned to Jack, "This is some impressive kid."

"I think so." Jack smiled, proud of his daughter. He had a hand resting on her shoulder. "And no, you can't have her!"

The lightened atmosphere in the whole room was palpable. The technicians had been working in shifts for the past twenty four hours to maintain the barriers and they were relieved the task was complete. That it was a five year old girl who had finished the job bothered them not at all, they were professionals and recognised superior skills when they saw them, as they certainly had today. One of the mantras of Torchwood was not to judge a book by its cover. Who would have thought a five year old with a toy bear would have stopped the Being in the processor who had all but paralysed Torchwood and Cardiff?

Jack turned his mind to communicating with the beastie and signalled to his team of exobiologists that he would be joining them shortly. "Minda, love, I'm going to be over there seeing if we can talk to the beastie. Do you want to come with me?" He had hunkered down to her level beside the chair.

"Can I look round? There's lots I'd like to see." Her eyes were shining and he was reminded of other technical staff through the millennia who had got that self-same look in their eyes at the thought of new technology to examine.

"You won't need me, Jack," said Stan, "Jory and I'll look after her." He looked down at Minda. "Would you like the guided tour?"

"Oh, yes please." She grinned widely and hoped her dad would agree.

"All right. Just remember, Stan, anything she sees she wants to take apart." Jack leant forward and gave the little girl a kiss on her forehead. "Be good. If you need anything, you ask Mr Kolinsky."

"Thank you, Daddy." She put her arms round his neck and kissed his cheek.

At Ogmore, Kay sat back in her chair and breathed a sigh of relief. That had been too close for comfort. But it was done. After a quick word with Jack in which he confirmed that all was well his end, she removed the earpiece and looked across at her guard. Trenton was sitting on the couch with Luke poring over a large book of birds. She liked the look of Jack's youngest boy, who had very politely asked if it was acceptable for him to come in and chat. These kids had been raised well. She pondered whether this was Jack's doing or his partner's, the love of his life, Ianto Jones. The latter, she decided.

"Excuse me." Trenton was looking across at her, aware she was no longer intent on the screen. "Is it over?" He knew what Kay had been attempting and with family in Cardiff he had a personal interest in the outcome.

"Yes, all over. The beastie is contained." She looked at Luke, "Thanks to your little sister."

"Is that where she is?" Tad had only said that Minda was helping Dad, Luke had no idea what she was actually doing. "So the teleports are safe now?"

"That they are." She smiled and stood, moving round the desk; Trenton put aside the book and rose too. "I'm just going to get a drink. Stay here with Luke, I promise not to run away."

"Director's orders." Trenton was not going to louse up this assignment. It was a feather in his cap to have been picked by Director Harkness and he aimed to do a good job.

"If you're going to the kitchen, I'll come too," said Luke. He was on his feet now and picked up the book. "I think Tad's in there, he'll make you a coffee."

The trio walked across the hallway, Luke and Kay side by side and Trenton following behind keeping a wary eye on his charge. Ianto was indeed in the kitchen, checking the crockery. He and Jack were planning their annual summer party in a couple of months and he thought it would be a good excuse to buy a complete new service.

"Tad, Kay would like a drink," announced Luke. "We can sit over here," he continued to Trenton, leading the man to the dining table from where he would be able to see the woman.

"What's happened in Cardiff?" Ianto asked expectantly.

"All done and dusted. Beastie caged and walled away. Minda was great." Kay pulled out a stool and sat to one side, between the kitchen and dining room. "Last I heard, she was about to have a tour of the Torchwood Control Room. She was so excited." She smiled at the little girl's delight, remembering when she had been exploring her own talent for the first time.

"Oh that is good news." Ianto was relieved that the disaster of the day before was now behind them. "What can I get you to drink? Coffee? Juice?" Ianto smiled at Kay and put aside his notepad.

"A coffee please. I've never tasted it until today but it's really good."

"Trenton, can I get you anything?" called Ianto. "I expect you'd like some juice, Luke."

"Please," replied Luke, not looking up from the book and the description of a golden eagle.

"A coffee would be very welcome, thank you," said Trenton before going back to his discussion with Luke.

Ianto moved about the kitchen and made the drinks, handing them round. He also put the cookie jar on the table for Luke. After a bit of discussion, Trenton reluctantly agreed that Ianto and Kay could go to the living room as long as they stayed in his line of sight. The glass walls Ianto had insisted on all those years before made surveillance easy and Ianto could still exert his authority when he chose: Trenton did not want to cross him. Once seated on the couch, Ianto opened the conversation by asking for more detail on the situation in Cardiff and discussing Minda's technical education. As Kay spoke he studied her. During the time she had been helping Jack and Minda, he had been closeted with Olly Grandew accessing the Torchwood and other archives. Their combined experience and skill as archivists allowed them to unearth many facts about the woman sitting before him.

Kay had followed in her father's footsteps as a computer technician in banking and got a job with the Mars Universal Bank. Within a year, monies were found to be missing from a defence contractor's account – a slush fund set up to bribe Alliance officials – which subsequently came to light in a bent Councillor's personal account. News leaked out and the contractor and the Councillor were forced to resign in the ensuing scandal. A month later, monies went missing from a bogus education programme turning up in a corrupt senior councillor's trust fund for his daughter. Another forced resignation ended this second scandal but the bank was getting suspicious. They had narrowed down the culprit to one of three technicians when Kay cut and ran, taking a million credits from the bank's own secret account with her. She had funnelled the money through so many accounts and banks on so many planets that it was completely untraceable. At her trial years later, her Defender had made much of her having started out exposing underhand deals. Only when she had realised everyone was corrupt had she helped herself. Having begun on a life of crime, she found the thrill intoxicating and spent the next couple of years travelling around the colony worlds leaving mayhem in her wake. Adding a few confidence tricks to her arsenal, she made a good living until coming back to Earth.

A few more cons and she was being sought by those she had ripped off and by the authorities. This is where Torchwood had become interested, seeing the chance to channel her undoubted abilities to serve their own ends. Ianto had been intrigued to see that it was Jack, the former con man, who had understood her best and managed to get close enough to turn her into a consultant. She had connected to Jack personally and for the next three years she had made a significant contribution to a number of operations, working on the side of good once more. Then, suddenly, she disappeared from the records for a while – and left Jack - returning to crime. She pulled off a series of electronic bank heists that resulted in her being declared an outlaw and, when captured and convicted, was deported outside the Human Empire. Ianto had been interested to see the charges of complicity made against Jack, never pressed but made nonetheless. He must have felt doubly betrayed by his erstwhile lover as he fought to refute the implications; he'd have been hell to work with back then. The rest of her history was as Jack had told him. Kay had returned to Earth and pulled off some more crimes before being apprehended and then, supposedly, killed. Even Olly and Ianto, who knew the archives better than anyone, could find no trace that she had in fact been placed in cryo-sleep. Jack was still the master of subterfuge when he chose.

Ianto studied the woman. The more he had learned about Kay, the more confused his feelings about her had become. She was undoubtedly a criminal but she had not started out that way. Where had it gone wrong for her? And why had she left Jack when her life seemed to be settling down?

"You should be very proud of her," Kay finished. She thought Minda was an untapped genius who could achieve great things given the right training and encouragement. "But don't let her success spoil her. She's so adorably old-fashioned."

Ianto bridled a little at the comment. "I'm not sure what you mean by that," he said rather tartly.

"Oh, I'm not criticising," Kay said hastily. "It's a compliment. There aren't many children with her manners and good sense. At least," she added thoughtfully, "I suppose there aren't. Maybe things have changed these past few years." It was a hundred and fifty years since she had seen a child before today.

"How are you adjusting to that?" he asked. "I do know the feeling," He explained how Jack had cloned him and implanted his memories from two and a half millennia earlier.

"To be honest, I have no idea." She laughed. "Do you realise that less than twenty four hours ago I was in cryo-sleep? All I've seen is this house and it hasn't changed much." It surprised her that she was not more bothered by her suddenly changed circumstances. However, having lived on her wits for the last few years of her conscious life she was confident she would get by, provided Jack did indeed let her go free.

"No, it hasn't," he smiled. "Even I felt at home here straight away. Jack told me you stayed here when you two were together."

She eyed him speculatively, was he jealous? It didn't appear so but he probably hadn't welcomed an ex-lover turning up unannounced. "Not often but enough to fall in love with the place. Although," she grinned wickedly, "I never did get to see the suite upstairs. Any chance of a peek?"

"I don't see why not."

They rose and Ianto took the coffee mugs into the kitchen and explained to Trenton where they were going. The guard insisted on going with them but once he had looked around and seen there was no way she could escape, he returned downstairs to continue his discussion with Luke. Ianto showed Kay the den and bedroom and they went out onto the balcony and stood looking over the lush greenery to the sea beyond.

"May I ask you something?" said Ianto when they'd stood admiring the view for a few minutes. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Fire away."

"What happened to make you leave Jack? I may be biased, but he's a pretty fabulous guy." He watched her closely, hoping she would tell him. Her closed face told him nothing and he thought she was not going to answer when she did.

"It was a combination of things. He's a powerful personality, as well as good looker and a fantastic lover, of course, and I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. We had a great time together but he wanted me to change. I did, for a while, even found it interesting to work for Torchwood. But," she paused, searching for the words. "I don't know what you know about Truwsills but we're drifters with a nomadic streak who like to live on the edge. I knew that I had to choose. Either favour my human side and stay with Jack, settle down and stick to the straight and narrow. Or go with my Truwsill heritage which was none of those things but which could send a rush of adrenaline through me like nothing else. You know which I chose."

"I expect Jack understood, seeing as he was like that once." Ianto smiled at her, understanding her better. "He just chose Torchwood."

"I never told him. I chickened out, ran off when he was touring somewhere or other." She was staring at Ianto. "What do you mean, he was like that?"

"He was a con man, before he joined Torchwood. You must have known that." He was frowning in consternation, surely she had known. "You didn't know that," he added when he saw her expression.

"That explains so much," she said slowly. "Explains how he managed to trap me too. The devious so and so." Her doubts about him letting her go were growing; it could all be an elaborate con. "Is he going to let me go?" she demanded taking a pace towards Ianto.

"I don't know, not for sure." He paused, thought about it, then made his decision. "But I will."

-ooOoo-

The tour of the Control Room had been followed by a trip to the research labs. Minda was with Jory and they had looked at many marvels when Jory asked, "Would you like to see something really scary?"

"I don't know. I'm not very brave." Minda hugged Foo-Foo tighter. She didn't mind admitting she was scared of spiders and worms and all sorts of creepy crawlies that Luke liked a lot. And she didn't like the dark very much.

Jory was suddenly reminded that this technical prodigy was only five years old and the Director's daughter. Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to show her the disabled Cyberman. "You're right. That was silly of me. How about something really lovely?"

"And not scary?" queried Minda, not quite sure of her new friend. She liked Jory, who was a grown up but not very old. Not as old as Tad and not even as old as Konni. Just a bit older than Holly who was almost grown up.

"Not a bit." Jory smiled, hoping to win back the girl's confidence. "It's through here." She was pleased when Minda took her hand, the toy bear held under the girl's other arm. The two went through a couple of doors and into a largish room with strange green lighting and an odd smell. "We use this light because the Illuridope find natural light hurts their eyes."

Jory moved forward to a large raised rectangular pool containing a mix of water and tiny amounts of sulphur. She lifted Minda up and stood her on a step on the outside of the pool and they leaned over to look in. The smell was stronger here and Minda wrinkled her nose but soon forgot about it as she saw the small, quick beings that were swimming around. They were iridescent green, blue, yellow, orange, red and purple - all the colours of the rainbow - and they changed colour as they swam. At first Minda thought they were large fish but then she saw they had small arms and hands as well as a fin-like tail. They also had heads and hair. Overall, they looked like the Little Mermaid in her story book.

"What did you call them?" the little girl asked in an awed whisper.

"Illuridope. They arrived in a space ship that was a big bubble full of what they're swimming in. It was ever so strange," Jory giggled. "It had a leak which is why they stopped here and we're looking after them until someone answers their distress signal." She put a hand into the water and moved it around. Three of the creatures swam up to her and moved round the hand, brushing against it. "Do you want to try?"

Minda hastily put down Foo-Foo and reached over. She could just get her fingers into the water and waggled them about until two Illuridope came across and brushed against them. "Ohhh," she breathed. They were warm to the touch and she smiled at the feel of them against her fingers. Then she felt a small hand inside hers, resting there, and an Illuridope stopped swimming long enough to look up into the human girl's eyes before moving away.

"Wow. They've never done that to me. You are so lucky, Minda."

"She let me hold her hand," said the little girl, in wonder, still watching 'her' creature swimming around.

"They won't come back," said Jory. "They only do that for a moment or two, then move away." She was leaning on the side of the pool, watching the creatures swim about.

"Like saying hello." Minda removed her hand from the water and smiled at Jory.

"Yes, like saying hello."

They stayed there for another ten minutes, watching the swimming space travellers, until Jory's communicator crackled into life. It was Stan Kolinsky. "Jory, get yourselves back here. Something you and the little one might like to see."

"On our way." Minda was reluctant to leave but accepted Jory's help in clambering down from the step and walked with her back to the Control Room where there was a palpable air of excitement. Stan spotted them and waved them over to stand with him near the front of a crowd of technicians watching a large screen display.

"We've contacted the beastie. The Director's been talking to it and got it to agree to stay put in the server."

Minda studied the screen and realised it was a diagram of the cage Kay had devised, not the beautiful creation it really was but thick red lines. The beastie was shown as a white sinuous shape inside it. She didn't like it at all , it was all wrong, and looked away. Her dad was at a workstation with a couple of technicians. She thought about going to join him but he looked busy, like he did in his office at home when he was 'not to be disturbed'. Jory and Stan were still staring at the screen so she slipped away unnoticed and went to the workstation she had used and found her bag. She sat in the chair and took a notepad and began to draw a picture of the lovely Illuridope who had held her hand. She was sure Luke would be interested when she got home.

Jack found her there over an hour later. She had fallen asleep over her notepad and was curled up in a ball on the seat. Knowing he should have come to find her before, he gently stroked her hair. The translation program was working well and the beastie – a Raguldd - was communicating with the exobiologists; there was no need for him to be here any longer. It was late, more than time to get his little girl home. He had contacted Ianto briefly, surprised the man had not contacted him to check he was looking after Minda; perhaps he finally trusted Jack with their daughter. Of course, home meant he had to face Kay and decide whether to let her go or not. He really didn't want to have to make that decision.

"Minda," he called softly, shaking her shoulder gently. "Minda, time to wake up."

The girl stirred and smiled sleepily at her dad. "I was having a lovely dream," she said. "There was smelly water and mermaids and I was holding hands."

"That's good. But it's time to go home now."

"All right." Minda sat up, stretching. "I need to use the bathroom."

"No problem." Jack looked over and saw Jory hovering. "Jory, would you take Minda to the bathroom please?"

"Of course, sir."

Jory led Minda away and Jack packed up the girl's belongings. He glanced at the notepad before closing it down and saw a recognisable picture of the Illuridope they had rescued. So that was where Minda had been while he was chatting to the beastie. It seemed to have made an impact on her if she was drawing pictures of them, and dreaming about them he realised. Making sure to place Foo-Foo safely in the bag, he secured it and waited for her to return.

The ride back to Ogmore was much more fun for Minda who was wide awake after her nap. It was starting to get dark and she enjoyed seeing the lights of the city and the sunset from the air. Once they were on their way, her dad invited her to help him pilot the craft and she stood between his knees and gazed at the controls.

"Remember what they do, petal?" asked Jack. "What's this one for?" He pointed to one of the displays.

"That's altitude. And that's one's the thrusters." She went through them all, recalling previous journeys when she had been shown the controls. One day she'd be allowed to press them properly and fly the flivver, like Holly had been allowed recently. Her sister was a good pilot and Minda wanted to be like her.

Jack had the little girl with him until they were circling above the house at Ogmore. Lit up, it stood out from the darkness all around and looked magical. With Minda safely back in her seat, Jack brought the craft down and landed gently. He let Dem secure it and helped Minda climb down the steps and onto the landing pad. He held her hand as they walked down the winding path to the welcoming lights of home and was not surprised when he found the whole family in the hallway waiting for them. They all spoke at once.

"Here she is. Our little hero," cried Holly pouncing on her sister and crushing her in a bear hug.

"What did you see? Did you see some monsters?" demanded Owain, convinced that the Torchwood headquarters was filled with them.

"Good to have you home, Minda," said Luke, quieter than his siblings but more heartfelt.

"I am so proud of you, cariad," said Ianto when he was able to prise the little girl away from Holly. "We all are." He gave her a big kiss and she wrapped her arms round his neck burying her head in his shoulder. She was not used such displays of affection from her siblings, normally she was just the little sister who tagged along behind them. It was all a bit much.

"She was wonderful," added Jack above the excited chatter. "We couldn't have done it without her." He beamed at his family.

"We held back supper," said Ianto. "I assumed you'd both be hungry."

"Starved." Jack was rubbing his hand over Minda's back. She had recovered her usual composure and was looking round again. "Bet you are too, eh, petal?"

"I had some milk and a cake," she said, "Jory gave them to me. But I am a bit hungry."

"Good." Ianto put her down. "You kids go and get started, Dad and I'll be with you in a minute." The children went off in a noisy group, all still talking at once, with Minda lost in the middle of them all.

"Where are Olly and Konni?" Jack asked innocently, marking their absence.

"They decided to go back to Cardiff. Took Benj and Marca home too. Let's go in here for a minute." Ianto led the way to the living room and shut the door. "They took Kay with them."

Jack stared at his partner. "What did you say?"

Ianto swallowed hard but he was not intimidated by Jack Harkness, not after all these years. "I said Kay went with them. She had done what you asked her to do and so I sent her on her way. You promised her that and she earned it."

It had been easier than Ianto had expected to achieve Kay's 'escape', especially with Olly as a willing accomplice. Kay had ordered some clothes and other necessities from the e-shopper while Ianto set up a banking account for her, with money he supplied. At the same time, Olly created a new identity for her. When this was organised and the clothes arrived, Olly had taken Trenton to the guest room on some pretext or other and managed to slip a sedative into his drink. He was still out for the count. Persuading Konni and her parents to return to Cardiff had been easy, they were due to leave early the next morning anyway, and they had all got away in the early evening, with Kay. Ianto had been unsure if she would be all right, left to her own devices when she was a hundred years out of her time, but she had been confident. He had got her to promise to put her talents to more lawful purposes and he hoped she would but was not totally confident. The worst part of the whole subterfuge had been the half an hour or so waiting for Jack's return. Ianto had played over his likely reaction and all of them had turned out badly.

"Why? Why did you interfere?"

"Because I know you, Jack, and I knew you wouldn't let her go." Ianto stood his ground, refusing to back down. "You'd want to try again, to turn her away from crime. Like you were helped."

"That the only reason? It didn't have anything to do with her being a former lover of mine?"

"I did consider that too," Ianto admitted, more than happy to separate Kay from Jack. He was smiling, it was clear Jack was not angry.

"Thank you." He sighed. "I didn't know what to do with her. You've taken the decision out of my hands and I'm grateful." Ianto closed the gap between them and was taken into an embrace; they kissed. "Is she set up all right? Money, identity all that?" Jack kept to himself the knowledge that Kay had a subcutaneous tracking device. If he needed to, Jack could find her at any time.

Ianto nodded before kissing Jack again, drinking in his familiar scent. "I'll tell you all about it. But later. I want to spend some time with the little heroine."

They turned and left the room, walking slowly to the dining room. "Minda really was great. And you should have seen Stan's face when I appeared with her!" Jack laughed loudly. "It was a picture."

"I can imagine. I think you're right, by the way. We do need to give her more challenges in that line."

The two men joined their children in a noisy meal at which Minda was the centre of attention. A few weeks later she began a special programme of training with Torchwood for a few hours a week. Kaytifoglicusim Josptrumst remained on Earth and occasionally communicated with Ianto. It appeared she went straight, or at least was not caught. Ianto and Jack were both pleased when she eventually settled in Australia where she married a banker and raised a family.

* * *

_And that's the end of this story. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again to HuckingHarness for the inspiration and her encouragement along the way. More from the family soon. _


	50. All Dressed Up

_Holly attends a ball …_

* * *

**All Dressed Up**_ – May 4710, Cardiff_

The apartment resounded with the usual early evening bedlam. Luke and Owain were in the playroom involved in some elaborate game that required them to shout at the tops of their voices, race through the rest of the apartment at odd intervals and squabble constantly. Ianto could hear them from the kitchen where was hiding from Jack under the pretence of helping Glonnix get the evening meal ready.

"Honestly," said Ianto, pausing to listen to Owain shouting at his brother, "I thought as they got older they'd start to like one another."

"Doesn't happen yet," replied Glonnix, moving a pan from the heat. "Have to be about twenty before they do that. At least, that's how it was with my two." She smiled at the memory. Her eldest grandchild was almost that age now.

"Is it just boys or are girls the same?" Ianto stood propped against the counter, chewing a piece of carrot that had not made it to the pan.

"I only had boys, of course, so I'm not an expert. However, girls generally get on better when they're younger. It's when they're older and both after the same person you have to watch out! The feathers will fly then," she chuckled.

"Something else to look forward to," he commented dryly.

Thinking it might be safe to venture from his hiding place, he decided to chance a look. He looked along the corridor and could not see Jack so made a dash for the guest bedroom. Breathing a sigh of relief at reaching it safely, he sank into a chair and stretched out his legs. Hiding was a mad idea but he was tired of trying to talk sense to the man.

In one part of the apartment, Ianto would have been pleased to see how well his daughters were getting along. Minda was in Holly's room, sitting on the untidy bed watching her older sister with undisguised admiration. At only seven years old Minda thought sixteen year old Holly was just about perfect. The elder girl was tall, slim and pretty and she usually managed a kind word for Minda when they crossed paths. This was not too often as the nine year gap in their ages was a chasm at this stage of their lives; they shared very few interests or activities. While Minda was starting her education, Holly was about to end hers and take her first steps into the wider world. In just a month, after a short holiday, she would be starting with the Branagh Theatre Company as an intern in theatrical design. She felt herself to be very grown up.

"What will it be like tonight?" asked Minda, hugging her knees.

"It's all ever so formal," Holly replied, swinging round from her mirror to face the other girl. "All of us are introduced to the Principal and the senior staff –"

"But you know them!"

"Of course we do. But this is a formal greeting and they don't call us by our first names. I'll be called 'Miss Jones'." Holly grinned, she'd never been called that before, not seriously. Dad said it sometimes when he was being silly but that didn't count.

"Then what?"

"Next, we have drinks. Rumour is there will be some alcohol in it, don't know for sure."

"But you've had alcohol. We always have some at Christmas, even me."

"This is different." Holly turned back to the mirror, her excitement blunted by the other girl's logic. She started to apply her eye make-up.

Minda realised she had said something wrong although she wasn't sure what. She so wanted to share Holly's excitement and now she'd messed up. Scrabbling off the bed she went to stand by the desk which was also a dressing table. "Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry."

Their eyes met in the mirror and Holly's good nature could not help but be moved by the unhappy look on her sister's face. "You are just too practical for your own good, Melinda Jones," she said turning round and smiling at her. She put an arm around Minda's waist and kissed her cheek. "You keep bringing me back down to Earth."

"That's gravity," responded ever literal Minda.

Laughing Holly returned to her mirror. "You're bonkers. Want me to tell you the rest?" Holly was so excited she had to talk or she'd explode. Minda nodded. "Right. We have drinks and 'circulate', that means we chat to each another. And," she stressed the word, "we ask one another for dances, kind of book each other up. We write the names on this card, see?" She held out a small oblong of hard material which had numbered spaces. "If Miska agrees to join me for the second dance I put his name against the number two. I just hope I do dance with him, he's so dishy." Holly went back to making-up her face, finishing her eyes.

The younger girl did not understand why anyone would want to dance with a boy or think them dishy. She thought of them as noisy creatures always poking fun, at least that's what Owain and Luke were like. Learning from her earlier mistake she didn't say anything, just watched the eye make-up going on. "That's all glittery."

"Nice, isn't it? Come here." With a couple of expert swipes Holly put some of it around Minda's eyes. "There, suits you! A little while later, the dancing starts. Even if I don't get one with Miska, I really want to dance all the time. It'd be awful if no one wanted me." She picked up a large brush and started to apply some colour to her cheeks.

"They'll want you, you'll be the prettiest there," said Minda stoutly defending her sister. She was looking at her own reflection and her wonderful glittery eyes. "Do you play catch after the dancing?" she asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Holly looked at her curiously and then flicked some of the colour over the younger girl's cheeks.

"Playing catch, with the ball." Minda had the feeling she may have got it wrong again.

Holly laughed. "Silly thing. There won't be any ball games. The dance is called a ball."

"Why?"

The older girl stopped and thought. "I'm not sure, it just is." She considered her reflection and was pleased with what she saw. After arguments with her dad, she had been wearing make-up for several months now and after a lot of practice was quite good at applying it. Putting lipstick on, she said, "About half way through the evening we'll stop for supper and then there'll be more dancing."

Holly planned to be kissed too. Her escort for the night was Chan, a nice boy and a good friend, and she knew he would kiss her at least once. However, she didn't feel in the least obliged to stick solely to him; other boys and girls were equally as appealing and, she hoped, willing. The ball was being held in the Academy's main auditorium which was next to the atrium, a good place for a breath of air and with plenty of nooks and crannies for a private moment. As she thought about the evening, she was amazed to think that in two days time, she would be spreading her wings and going out into the world of work, only returning to the Academy for a week twice a year for the refresher courses until she finished her internship. She was exhilarated and terrified at the same time but the former won out. It was going to be such an adventure!

"You are so lucky, Holly. I hope you have a lovely time."

"Thanks, pet. Here, let's finish you off." She carefully applied some lipstick and looked at the result. "Beautiful," she said, her happiness overflowing and making her kind to everyone. "Oh, look at the time!"

In a flurry of activity, she got up, dropped her robe to the floor and went to the wardrobe where her dress for the evening was hanging. Her first long, formal dress that she had fought tooth and nail to get. Dad had wanted her wear some old thing that made her look like a kid but she had stood up to him and with Tad's support had got her way. The dress looked limp on the hanger but she knew that after Glonnix's alterations it fitted like a glove and she would be beautiful in it. Taking it down, she slipped it from the hanger and threw this across the room – she had not got any tidier as she had grown older. Being ultra careful, she stepped into the dress and pulled it up slipping her arms into the sleeves.

Behind her, Minda stopped tidying up and watched open mouthed as her sister was no longer the girl she had grown up with, the girl she had been talking to just a moment before, but a lovely stranger. The dress was deep red with a low neckline, fitted bodice and long flared skirt that hung from Holly in perfect creases. This vision was truly beautiful and Minda, who did not have any other young female role models, did not understand how the transformation had been made. "Gosh," she breathed in wonder.

Holly looked over her shoulder and flashed her a grin and suddenly she was recognisable one more. "Will you do me up?"

"Yes." Minda climbed onto the bed and Holly stood before her. Having wiped her hands on her tunic first and with infinite care, the younger girl drew up the fastener and pulled the material to cover it. When she had finished, it was impossible to tell how it did up, Holly could have been poured into the dress. "Shall I get your shoes?" volunteered Minda, getting down from the bed.

"Please." She was looking at herself critically in the full length mirror and made some minute adjustments. Then, holding up the skirt of the dress, she lifted first one foot then the other as Minda slipped on the shoes. "I feel like Cinderella," she laughed, looking down. "You know, that part when she puts on the glass slipper."

"You're much more beautiful than her," said Minda loyally and meant it.

"Not many more years, Minda, and it'll be your turn. And you'll look even more beautiful." Helping the young girl rise, she hugged her lightly not wanting to make her dress dirty with make-up.

"Do you think so?"

"I know so." Swirling round and rustling delightfully, Holly sat at her mirror and finished her hair. It was still short and the curls had been brushed until they shone. She would do, she would do very well. "Can't do any more here," she said finally and with a last squirt of perfume – also shared with Minda – she stood up, smoothing the dress. She took her shawl and bag and smiled at Minda. "I guess I'd better go and show Tad and Dad."

"They'll be so proud of you. I am." Minda's voice caught in her throat.

"Thank you. That means a lot." She bent and kissed her little sister and then squared her shoulders. "Let's go."

Jack had found Ianto in the guest bedroom. "So this is where you're hiding," he said, standing with his arms crossed looking down at his partner.

"I used to think this apartment was huge, now it seems barely big enough for all of us and certainly not big enough to hide from you." The Welshman got up and stood facing Jack. "Don't spoil her night, Jack. She deserves to enjoy herself after getting such excellent grades."

"Humph. I don't see why she couldn't enjoy herself with us. Why does she have to go to this ball? And why with that boy?"

"Because she's sixteen, not six! She's growing up and if you start acting any more like a Victorian father you'll lose any respect she has for you." Ianto stepped forward and ran his hands down the other man's arms. "We have to let her go now, cariad. She has to start living her own life."

Jack pulled a face. "I know, doesn't mean I have to like it."

Outside, in the living area, there was a sudden eerie silence followed by a cheer. Ianto frowned and went out of the bedroom and up the corrider to the living area where he saw … a vision. Holly was standing in the middle of the room in her red dress. For a moment Ianto could only stare at her, then he took in Minda standing to one side like an acolyte and the boys further away staring at this goddess in their midst. After a moment, Holly turned and smiled at her tad and Ianto saw his little girl again.

"My goodness, Holly, you look beautiful." He went forward and hesitated, not wanting to mar her perfection with a hug, but she leant into his arms and kissed his cheek. "Oh, cariad, you'll break some hearts tonight."

"Tad, you say the silliest things." She was laughing but looking over his shoulder to her dad who had moved to stand in the doorway to the master bedroom. They had butted heads so many times over the past years as she battled to be allowed to grow up. How was he going to react now?

"I'm not joking, Holly." Ianto twirled her round expertly to see her from all sides.

When she was again facing him, Holly's heart stopped. Her dad, who had been standing there, had gone. The bedroom door was closed and he was on the other side of it. How could he spoil her big night like this? Then the door opened and her dad appeared, a box in his hands. He smiled at her and her heart started again; it was all right.

"You need something better than that old necklace, gorgeous," said Jack, his voice husky. "Let's try this." He opened the box to reveal a pendant like none Holly had ever seen. It had a fine chain and a large stone that shimmered and, as Jack removed it from its box, it changed colour. "I'll set it at red," he said using a fingernail to make an adjustment and suddenly the changing colours were all different hues of red.

"Is that a Varron klerisse stone?" asked Minda, standing close. She took the necklace Holly had just removed, holding it carefully.

"It is." Jack was fixing the pendant around Holly's neck. "And don't worry, young Minda, I have one for you too. You'll get it when you're sixteen and all grown up." He turned Holly back to face him and smiled at her. "The chain looks thin but it's very strong, it'll hold the weight of the stone easily. And the more the colour changes, the more the person you're with cares for you."

Holly looked down and saw the stone was like a kaleidoscope as it changed from hue to hue at breakneck speed. "Oh, Daddy!" She put her arms round him and he held her carefully, afraid she might break. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you, gorgeous," he responded.

It had always been hard for Jack to see his daughters grow up and he had never quite got the right balance between protecting them and letting them spread their wings and fly the nest. This daughter, this beautiful girl that was his and Ianto's, meant so much to him that he had not wanted her to grow up at all. If he had his way, she'd still be three years old and clamouring for her dad's attention, hanging on his every word and believing him to be the most handsome man in the world who could do no wrong. But she wasn't three any longer and never would be again. She was sixteen and going to her first formal dance - with a boy, and would meet other boys there. She was leaving her dad and moving on and Jack knew he had to let her go, he just didn't want to, not yet.

"Dad, will you dance with me? Now? Please?" Holly asked. "Owain, find some dance music, something slow."

"Okay." The boy was off to the controls and very soon a waltz issued from the speakers.

"May I have this dance?" asked Holly formally.

"Oh yes." Jack took her and gently led her in a dance around the furniture. "I am so proud of you, Holly," he said quietly, "so proud." After a few circuits, he stopped near Ianto and handed Holly to him.

"I've dreamed of this moment for a long time, sweetheart," said Ianto taking his daughter in his arms. "And now it's here, it's better than I hoped because you are more wonderful than any child I could ever imagine."

"Oh, Tad, you'll make me cry." Holly laughed to stop the tears; she did not want to have to redo her make-up. The stone round her throat was still changing colours in rapid succession.

The door buzzer sounded and Owain ran to answer it. Ianto felt Holly change in his arms, going from his daughter to the girl about to meet her escort for the evening. And he didn't mind. It was right and proper that she grow up and start to lead her own life. He released her and she turned to face the door.

"It's Chan," yelled Owain, leading in the nervous young man.

Chan Lin stopped abruptly when he saw Holly, his mouth falling open. The flowers in his hands drooped to half-mast and he just plain gaped. He and Holly were great friends and had been seeing one another for a few months, enjoying one another's company and happy to be considered a couple. They'd kissed and … fumbled around but, until today, Chan had considered Holly a mate more than a girlfriend. No longer. He was going to be the envy of everyone at the ball tonight.

"Holly," he stuttered, "you … you look … um, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Holly liked Chan and he was good fun to have around. She had been very happy to have him escort her tonight, and would dance with him at least once, but she was not going to stay with him all night. "Are those for me?" she asked, pointing to the forgotten flowers in his hand.

"Oh, yes. Here." He held out the small bunch of white roses still in bud, her favourite.

"Thanks." They stood for a moment in an awkward silence as the family looked on. "I must show the dress to Glonnix," said Holly suddenly and whisked away to the kitchen, flowers in hand.

"Chan come on in, don't stand over there." Ianto waved the boy into the centre of the room where the rest of the family was gathered. "Are you looking forward to the ball?"

"Yes, sir." The boy looked to the corridor where Holly had disappeared. "Especially now."

"Chan, you've got to make sure Holly's little card is full," said Minda, planting herself before him and staring up. "She's got to dance every dance."

"Oh, I'll do that all right. Don't you worry."

"Promise?"

"I promise, even if I have to dance them with her myself." He was smiling at this little girl whose made up face was totally at odds with the rest of her.

"Good." Minda was satisfied now, Holly would not be left without a dance partner. She looked across as her sister reappeared with Glonnix. On her shoulder, Holly had three of the white rosebuds fashioned into a corsage, courtesy of Glonnix who was adept with her fingers.

"It's time you two were off," said Ianto, picking up Holly's wrap and holding it out for her.

Jack moved up to Chan and gently pulled him to one side. The boy gulped nervously; this man frightened him. "Chan," began Jack quietly, "you are taking my little girl out tonight and I expect you to look after her and bring her back safe."

"Oh, I will, sir."

"Good. And if I hear that she hasn't had a good time, I will know who's responsible. Right?"

"Right."

"Jack, leave the boy alone," called Ianto seeing the little 'discussion' and dreading what his partner was saying – or threatening. "Chan, here take Holly's arm and off you go. I assume the flivver's waiting?"

With a nervous smile at Jack, Chan gratefully went to Holly's side. "It's outside, sir."

"Then off you go, have a lovely time." Ianto pushed the two of them towards the door as the rest of the family called out 'Goodbye' and 'Have fun'. And then the pair was gone.

"All right, boys, go and wash up it's nearly supper time. Minda, what have you got on your face?" Ianto bent down and looked at her. "And do I smell perfume?"

"Holly did it. I didn't ask her." The young girl looked a bit like a clown but thought she was - almost - as beautiful as Holly.

"You can keep it on until bed but then it comes off." He was pleased to see her grin of delight. "Go and wash your hands."

The children hared off and Glonnix returned to the kitchen. Ianto looked across at Jack who was standing by the window where he had seen his daughter, his gorgeous Holly, step into the waiting flivver. For a moment she had looked up and smiled as if she could sense him watching.

"She's gone," said Jack as Ianto moved up beside her and threaded a hand through his arm. "She grown up and left me."

"Nonsense. She'll be back tonight and tomorrow she'll be plain Holly again, in her messy tunic and as scatter-brained as ever." He smiled and pecked Jack's cheek. "We'll never lose her, she'll always be our little girl."

"I hope so, Ianto, because I'm not ready to let her go." He smiled and kissed Ianto, taking his time.

"Come on, supper," called Luke running across the space on his way to the kitchen. He was followed by Minda and Owain clattering across the room and down the corridor.

The two men smiled and followed their children. Holly may be growing up but they had three more here who still needed them and would do for a few more years yet.

* * *

_In case you haven't worked it out, for the dress think of Julia Roberts in __Pretty Woman._


	51. Flying Solo

_Jack is feeling lonely..._

* * *

**Flying Solo** – _April 4706, Cardiff_

It was quiet in the apartment with half the family missing. Ianto had taken Luke and Minda to visit Giovanni and Christina in Arezzo, combining business with a lot of pleasure; Luke had even been allowed two days away from Playschool so they could stay overnight. It was therefore only Jack and the two eldest in Cardiff and the apartment seemed empty without the others. Jack wandered through the rooms and felt lonely. It reminded him of all the years he had been without Ianto and he was in danger of getting maudlin. Even the children who were in town didn't seem to need him. Holly was spending the evening with her friend, Reswale, and not due back for another couple of hours. They were ostensibly completing a history project but were probably giggling and whispering secrets to one another like all twelve year old girls. He missed having Holly around especially as eight year old Owain was in his room, supposedly completing his assignments for classes but probably playing a computer game.

Finding himself in the kitchen, Jack made some coffee and took it with him to the living area. He sat on the couch intending to look at the newscast but was distracted when he found one of Minda's picture books behind the cushion. She must have left it there the day before. He missed the little ones so much. But they would enjoy the trip and the opportunity to spend quality time with Ianto. Unfortunately they couldn't take the older children away from classes, and Torchwood was pretty busy, or the whole family would have descended on Giovanni and his wife. The Italians had such an uninhibited love of life they would have welcomed them all with open arms no matter how much inconvenience it caused. Jack flipped through the story book as he finished his coffee, smiling at the pictures and simple words.

Restless and bored with his own company, Jack got up and walked to Owain's room. The door swooshed open and Jack saw his son sitting at the desk playing the expected computer game. It was based on his beloved soccer. He lived for soccer and if he wasn't playing the actual game, a computer simulation was the next best thing. The boy was all legs and arms and reminded Jack of himself at that age – uncoordinated, carefree and secure - before the attack which had shattered his family and changed his life.

"Hey, Dad. I've done the assignments," said the boy immediately, saving and putting aside the game. "I only started this after I finished."

"Okay." Jack leant against the wall amused by the concern his appearance had caused.

"I can show you." He started pulling up his completed work on the screen.

"That's okay, tiger, I believe you." Jack smiled at the puzzled and confused expression on his son's face. He obviously was not used to this reaction.

"You do?" His tone was incredulous. "Tad always checks."

"I expect he does. But you're the one who'll be in trouble with your teachers if you haven't done the work, not me."

"That's true." Owain grinned. He had completed the assignments. He found all his classes relatively easy and while learning about civics and exploration and history and such would have no bearing on his planned career in soccer he was resigned to learning about it. "Can I have a cookie?" he asked.

"Sure." They had already had an early supper, just the two of them, but Jack wasn't as strict as Ianto about snacks. In the kitchen, Jack asked, "Have you got a game this week?" Owain was now one of the older children playing for the Unicorns and was a fixture in the senior team which had games most weeks of the season.

"Yep, on Thursday. Can you come and watch?" Owain looked up hopefully as he took a cookie from the jar. His dad didn't come to many games and lately his tad hadn't either as he had Minda to look after and Luke to pick up from Playschool as well as his business to run. The boy understood but nevertheless missed having someone in the crowd to cheer him on.

"I don't know. Let's go and check my diary. Bring the cookies."

Jack walked back to the office, aware that Owain was getting less attention since Ianto had taken over as nanny. It was a pity as the boy would benefit from some time with his fathers. He was at an impressionable age and could be led astray if they didn't keep a watchful eye on him. Jack logged on to his calendar and considered Thursday, two days from now. He was in the labs all morning, meeting the Irridoolian defence minister and aides for lunch and had a training meeting after that. It was a bad day for taking time off.

"Kick-off's at three thirty," said Owain, standing beside his dad, leaning his folded arms on the desk and peering at the screen. He saw the meetings on the calendar and his heart sank. Dad wasn't going to be able to come.

Jack entered the game in the calendar, putting it down as 'personal time'. "I can rearrange this meeting," he said confidently, aware of the adverse knock on effect to his employees – the meeting had been scheduled for ages - but sometimes, and this was one of them, being the boss had its advantages. For once, his son was more important than the meeting.

"Really!? Oh that's great! Thanks, Dad." Owain's beaming face was all the reward Jack needed to make him happy with his decision. "We're playing the Lions. They're good and we lost the last game against them." Owain was munching on a cookie and spraying crumbs as he talked.

"I expect you to win this time," replied Jack, wiping his sleeve free of crumbs. "Do you know, tiger, every time I've seen you play the Unicorns have won?"

"That's right. You're our good luck charm." Owain grinned at him some more.

The two chatted for a few minutes then Jack looked at his chrono. "It's still early, how about we take a spin in the flivver? We don't have to pick Holly up for another couple of hours."

"Okay." Trips in the flivver were pretty commonplace and Owain was not enthused by the suggestion. However, he had the feeling his dad wanted someone to talk to and as he liked being with his dad he decided to go along with the idea. He stuffed three more cookies in his pocket for later.

With coats on, the two went up to the landing pad on the roof of the building. It was a beautiful, calm evening. There was a faint darkening of the sky but it was still too early for the stars to be out. Jack whirled round on his heels, arms held out smiling broadly. "I love nights like this. Years ago, I'd climb up on the roofs of buildings like this one and just stand and watch the city below me."

"Why?" Owain thought that was just a bit weird but adults and the things they did were a mystery to him. He never understood their insistence on saying 'please' and 'thank you', on making his bed every day when he was just to going to get back into it, on not wearing muddy boots indoors … the list was endless.

"This is my city. I guard it, have done for years, and seeing it spread out below me, safe, reminds me what I'm fighting for." He smiled over at the boy, not expecting him to understand. Earth and its colony worlds had not been seriously threatened by aliens in Owain's lifetime, for decades actually. The aliens the boy knew were friendly and productive members of Earth's society. He would never understand the very real dangers Jack and his Torchwood teams had faced over the past millennia.

"Oh." Owain took out a cookie and crammed it into his mouth. It made no more sense to him.

Jack smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Come on, tiger, let's take that ride."

He opened the flivver's door and followed Owain inside. Making sure the boy was securely in his seat, Jack took the flivver up and swung out over the residential buildings to the south near the all but abandoned Hub and on over the water. He kept on going until the lights of the city were behind them on the horizon then switched on the auto control and swivelled his seat to face Owain.

"Want to fly her?" he asked, a grin on his face. He felt the need to kick over the traces and do something different tonight. The restraining influence of Ianto was missing and Jack felt free to indulge himself.

"Okay." Owain liked helping with the controls. He and his siblings had been helping out for as long as he could remember. The boy undid his harness and stood by his dad.

"You remember what the controls are?" asked Jack, a glint in his eye.

"Of course, I do!" Owain proceeded to run through them all in quick succession. "It's easy."

"Then you fly her." Jack undid his own harness and got up leaving the pilot's seat for Owain. "Just fly straight ahead."

Owain's mouth was open; he had never been allowed to fly the flivver before, not all on his own. Holly did sometimes but she was much older than him. It took him a moment to realise his dad meant what he said but once Owain was sure he scrambled into the seat, his grin so wide it threatened to split his face in two. "What do I do, Dad?"

Jack leant over from the seat behind. "You tell me."

Owain concentrated. "I set the heading, check the altitude and engage thrusters." He glanced back at his dad.

"And?"

Owain bit his lip. He really couldn't think of anything else. "Keep her level?"

"Well, yeah. Don't fancy nose-diving into the sea. But before you do anything, what else do you do?" Owain was still at a loss. "You'll need to disable the auto control."

"Oh, yeah," said Owain, relieved it was that simple.

"Off you go then."

Jack watched proudly as the boy carefully pressed the correct controls and the flivver crept forward. Owain had a mechanical mind and enjoyed flying as an extension of his interest in the flivver as a machine while his sister, Holly, had a natural flair for it. She could 'feel' when something was right or wrong but not always know why. She had been a couple of years older than Owain when Jack had allowed her to fly the craft herself. Of the younger children, Luke was not interested but Minda, with her unexpected technical expertise, could well be the best of the lot.

"I did it!" Owain was ecstatic when the flivver moved forward under his direction.

"Uh huh. But keep her level, the left wing is dipping."

Owain corrected the craft and it continued to creep forward. Over the next half an hour, he became more confident. They progressed to making sweeping turns and increasing and decreasing altitude. While the boy made a few mistakes, mainly from being too cautious, which his dad told him how to rectify, he made an excellent first attempt. It was harder than Owain had expected from just watching and he had to concentrate really hard but it was great fun.

"Turn her towards land, tiger. We may as well pick up Holly." Jack kept a close eye on Owain and when they were safely on the right heading he called up Reswale's mother and arranged for Holly to be waiting for them in the square outside their apartment. At this time of night they could land in the hire flivvers' spot.

"Can I land her, Dad?" Owain asked.

"I don't know, tiger, that could be a bit tricky." Regulations stated that flivver pilots had to be eighteen and have passed a series of mechanical and practical examinations before being allowed to fly in public air space. This was why Jack had taken Owain out over the sea which was unrestricted. He hesitated but decided it was too risky and that even the protection of Torchwood could be stretched too far. Anyway, the safety of those on the ground and of Owain himself was more important. "I think I'd better land her myself. But," he added, "we could try a take off and landing at the weekend." They would be at Ogmore then and the property was large enough to give them plenty of room for practice.

"Great. I really like flying, Dad. Am I as good as Holly?" The boy had been in a self-imposed race with his older sister in everything and, for obvious reasons, always the runner-up. He thought this might be one time he'd managed to steal a march on her.

"You're both very good, as I would expect." He waited a beat then added, "After all, you're my kids and you had the best instructor."

They both laughed and Owain happily changed seats again. He had the promise of more flying and that meant more time with his Dad. And his dad was coming to the soccer match, things didn't get much better than that. Jack flew over the city and landed gently in the square where Holly was waiting for them with Reswale and her mother. The two girls said an emotional farewell, as if they would never see one another again instead of in classes the next day, and Holly climbed aboard.

"Where've you been, Dad?" she asked, settling into the seat next to Owain.

"I've been flying the flivver," boasted Owain, "all on my own. And I'm only eight and you were ten when you did it so I beat you!"

Jack, gently lifting the flivver off the ground, heard this and though he couldn't see it he knew Owain was poking his tongue out at his sister. Holly retaliated and an argument ensued that was still going strong when the three of them entered the apartment. They were still sniping at one another when they had had their baths and were settling into bed. With lights out, the apartment returned to its former peace and Jack settled in the office for an evening of paperwork. Ianto had promised to call in about an hour and tomorrow he and the youngsters would be back to make even more noise. Jack was looking forward to it – he didn't like being alone.

* * *


	52. Together Again

_A companion piece to the previous chapter, suggested by WickedWitchoftheSE – thanks. Ianto is without Jack in Italy …_

* * *

**Together Again** – _April 4706, Arezzo, Italy_

The children were sleeping peacefully after a very full day. Ianto pulled Minda's covers straight and bent to kiss her forehead before doing the same for Luke. In the other room, he could hear Giovanni and Christina clearing away the remains of the late supper the three adults had shared and talking softly, well used to being quiet around their own sleeping children. They had three now, all boys, and the family was happy living in chaos and confusion – Christina was not an organised person - but her home and family were always welcoming despite their volatile tempers which led to many flare-ups but no lingering grudges.

Wanting to give the couple some time to themselves, and liking being with his own children, Ianto stayed in Luke and Minda's room, sitting on the wide window ledge and looking out at the garden which was bathed in moonlight. It was beautiful here and the scents of the flowering plants were heavenly. He was not an expert and could not identify them all but he recalled other gardens from his childhood so many years ago which had smelt much the same; some things never changed. Closing his eyes he rested his back against the thick, cool wall and remembered walking through such a garden with Jack when they had been starting to think of building their own home at Ogmore years before they actually got round to doing it. That garden had been fresh and pleasing to the eye and nose but Ianto primarily remembered it as a rare quiet moment with Jack at a time when they had both been busy running Torchwood.

He missed Jack now, missed him a lot. Two days, that's all it was. Two days and one night apart but already the longing to be with the older man was there in his heart. They had been apart for longer periods in the twelve years Ianto had been in this century and every time he had felt this tugging at the very centre of his being telling him something, someone, was missing. It was frightening how much the man meant to him. All day, as Ianto had been conducting business and walking round the town with the Petrellis, he had turned expecting Jack to be at his side to make a comment, point out a particularly fine view or share a joke. It was ridiculous to feel so bereft because the man was not there. The day had contained only small, insignificant moments yet they were all precious and he had wanted to share them with the man he loved.

He missed his older children too. This was one of the few times Ianto had been parted from them and he thought of them now, asleep in their rooms in the Cardiff apartment and wondered what their day had involved, if they had missed him. In his head he knew they would have managed fine, probably enjoyed Jack's more free and easy approach to parenting, but in his heart he worried for them. Holly was growing up, quite a young lady now, and Owain always needed an eye kept on him or he would end up in trouble. Ianto wished he could have sat with Holly and heard her news and felt part of her ever expanding world. He'd have liked to be with Owain too, to make sure the boy had completed his assignments from classes and to help him burn up some of his seemingly inexhaustible energy in harmless ways.

Opening his eyes Ianto turned and looked across at the twin beds and the two younger children sleeping soundly. They had been so good on the trip here, content to stay close and hold his hand as they made the four teleport jumps. And once they had arrived, they had played with the Petrelli children as if they met every day not just on their annual visits; three year old Minda could barely have remembered the last time they were here. Luke, coming up to six, remembered the boys well but had had more fun with Giovanni's sister, Lucia, who still lived in the old family home further up the hill. Together, the two had prepared lunch which the whole family had enjoyed in her courtyard garden. The same courtyard where Ianto had eaten many happy meals over the years. Minda had loved that garden too, running in and out of the plants just as Holly had done ten years before. Ianto's rambling thoughts were interrupted when the bedroom door opened and Christina looked in.

"Have you seen the time, Ianto?" she said quietly, a smile on her face. She was still handsome but marriage and motherhood had taken a little of the bloom from her features.

"Oh, thanks." Ianto left the room with one last glance at the sleeping children.

"Use the office, it is private." She nodded towards the room and then left him, disappearing into the family room.

Sitting at the desk, Ianto checked his chrono and saw that it was indeed more than time for his call to Jack. He opened up a vid-link and waited impatiently until it was completed and Jack's face appeared on the screen. The man was in the office at Cardiff, Ianto could see that, and he was smiling broadly.

"Ianto, you're late. I was about to call you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, cariad." They smiled at one another, both men drinking in the sight of the person who made them complete. "Everything all right there?"

"Fine. How was your trip? Did the kids behave themselves?"

"Good as gold. And they had a wonderful day."

"Tell me everything." Jack sat back in his chair and listened as Ianto related the details of their day. He could envisage it all having visited Arezzo every summer for the past ten years for the family's annual vacation.

"But what about you, what have you been doing?" asked Ianto when he had finished with his own day.

"Not much, definitely not as exciting or interesting as your day. Holly went home with Reswale from classes so I barely saw her and Owain was doing his assignments."

"Did you check he did them? He usually just plays that computer game."

"He did them," assured Jack with a smile. "Then we went up for a spin in the flivver, just the two of us. I let him take the controls, he took to it like a duck to water."

Ianto frowned and said nothing for a moment or two. "He's very young, Jack -"

"I know," Jack cut in, "but he's also very sensible and I kept a close eye on him. There was no danger. You know me better than that."

"Yes, I do," agreed Ianto with a small smile. "I bet he was thrilled."

"Oh yeah, especially as he's younger than Holly was when I let her do the same. They were bickering about it from the time we picked her up 'til they went to bed."

"I can imagine. I wish you could all have come over," he added wistfully. "I really do miss you all so much."

"Couldn't get away, you know how things are, and its not fair on Holly and Owain to take them out of classes." The two men had gone over this before but still returned to it as if circumstances might have changed. "It was pretty quiet here without you all, I was reduced to reading one of Minda's picture books!" He explained what had happened and the two men laughed.

"Are you working now?" asked Ianto.

"Umm, getting some of the routine stuff done. Oh, I've agreed to watch Owain play on Thursday. He seemed a bit down that no one went along any more."

"It's difficult with Minda, and there's Luke to pick up and -"

"Hey, I know. I wasn't criticising, nor was he. Just thought I'd make the effort as you're busy with the little ones."

"That's good of you. Feel like taking Minda with you? I could drop her off at the Castle on my way to pick up Luke. In fact, he and I could probably make the second half of the game too. It could be a family outing." Holly did not leave her Academy until later so she would not be able to join them.

Jack laughed. "You've got it planned already, that's my Ianto. I think it's a great idea but let's talk it over tomorrow before deciding for sure."

"Okay." He paused then said, "I suppose I ought to go."

"I suppose." Jack placed a finger on the screen and traced Ianto's face. "I really miss you, love. The bed's going to be really lonely."

"If you ever get into it! Make sure you do, Jack, no working all night." When Jack's finger was removed, Ianto did the same from his end. "I shall miss you too, in my cold and lonely bed. But we'll be home tomorrow afternoon."

"Can't come a moment too soon. You'd better go and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then." Ianto kissed his finger tips and placed them on the screen. "Goodnight, cariad."

Jack mirrored the action and their fingers appeared to touch. "Goodnight, love."

Closing the link, Ianto sat back in his chair and smiled to himself, thinking back over all Jack had said and imagining what had happened in Cardiff. He stayed there for five minutes before stirring and, after a word to Giovanni and Christina, made for his bed. Lying under the light covers, hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling, missing the familiar body beside him, Ianto was still reliving the conversation when he gradually dropped off to sleep.

"Tad, wake up." Minda stood beside her tad's bed and patted his arm. "Taaad!"

Groggily, Ianto surfaced from a dream involving Jack, cherry blossom, strawberries and a kipper. His gaze landed on Minda's delighted face. "Minda? What time is it?" He struggled to sit up.

"Sun's up and it's time to get out of bed," she pronounced, a favourite saying of Jack's when he got her up in the morning. Clambering onto the bed, she wrapped her arms round her tad's neck before giving him a sloppy kiss.

Never a natural morning person, Ianto groped for his chrono: 5:37. "It's very early, sweetheart. Don't you think you should sleep a bit more?"

"No." She shook her head decidedly. "I got book." She clambered down to the foot of the bed, crawling over her tad's legs in the process, and retrieved a book and Foo-Foo. "Story time." The book was thrust into her tad's hands while the girl settled on his knee. This was her normal routine. Whenever she awoke, her dad was there and they sat together – sometimes in her room, sometimes in the living area – and he read her a story. She saw no reason for that to change just because she was in a different house and her dad was not here.

Accepting the inevitable, Ianto opened the book and began to read _The Tale of_ _Mrs Tiggy-Winkle_ to the girl. The words swam in front of his blurry eyes but Minda knew the story well enough to correct him when he went wrong. Ianto was aware Jack had early morning routines with all the children but despite having to fill in when his partner was away, Ianto had never registered exactly what these routines were and certainly was never enough awake to do them justice himself. Somehow, he stumbled through the story and Minda appeared satisfied. But Ianto's pleasant thoughts of another hour's sleep were dashed as Minda then demanded they play the word game.

"I don't know the word game," he muttered, feeling Minda had changed into a tyrant overnight. He was also starting to curse Jack for his inventive mind. Only he could devise games to be played at this hour of the morning.

"We go round house and say words." Minda was already climbing down and gesturing for her tad to get up. "You point, I say."

"Oh." Reluctantly, very reluctantly, Ianto got out of bed and wrapped his robe around him. He pointed. "There you go, I'm pointing."

"Chair. That's easy. Do difficult one." Minda was bright eyed and eager.

The game continued, first in the bedroom and then ranging around the house. As time progressed, Ianto woke up properly and started to enjoy the game. It seemed he could throw in a hard word every now again but two in a row was cheating. As the pair roamed the house, they came across Giovanni with his youngest boy, Carlo, who was almost two years old, drinking juice in the kitchen.

"You too?" asked Ianto as Minda tugged him towards the dew-dappled garden and more pointing.

"This one, he is always up early. Christina, she says it is my job to keep him quiet." He grinned widely as he said this, not at all put out. "You want a drink?"

"That sounds wonderful. Come on, Minda, let's have some juice."

The girl grudgingly agreed and they joined Carlo at the table as Giovanni poured the drinks for them both. Over the next hour, the other children joined them. First came Stephano, four years old and a handful, followed by Luke who looked neat and tidy. The Petrelli's oldest boy, a few months older than Luke and already past his sixth birthday, who had been named Iolo, an old Welsh name (that also sounded Italian) in honour of Ianto, showed up last of all, yawning widely. Breakfast, for which Christina did not appear, was a lively meal made even more so when Lucia arrived to join them. As Ianto made coffee, listening to the chatter behind him, he again missed Jack who would have been in the thick of the conversation and full of ideas and games to amuse the children.

With the meal eaten and the children, and himself, washed and dressed, Ianto went off to the workshop with Giovanni leaving Luke and Minda in the capable hands of Lucia and Christina, who had finally appeared. They all met up again for a lazy lunch on the shaded patio running the whole width of the house and overlooking a sloping patch of grass, still green at this time of year, and bordered by a profusion of shrubs and trees. The table groaned with fresh bread, salad and pasta with plates of cheese and a selection of oils.

"You must all try the pasta," commanded Lucia. "It was made by my little chef, Luke." She beamed at the boy who was sitting opposite her beside his tad. "Such a talent in one so young," she enthused.

"Did you make this?" asked Ianto of the boy, putting an arm round him.

"I helped," he replied modestly.

"Nonsense! He stirred and he rolled and he filled all the ravioli." Lucia was waving a serving fork in Ianto's direction. "He will be a great chef one day." Luke blushed: cooking was his hobby, it wasn't a proper job. He turned his gaze to his dish of pasta and was pleased when the conversation moved on to other matters.

All too soon, the time came for Ianto and the children to leave. The place was so magical it was hard to tear themselves away no matter how much Ianto especially wanted to get home to the rest of his family. In a large group, they all made the climb up to the town's teleport, the Welshman's backpack full of wine and cheese as well as their few spare clothes and night things. With a lot of kissing and farewells, Ianto took Luke and Minda's hands and they stepped onto the teleport and were whisked away. After a journey that took almost an hour, the three finally stepped off the teleport outside the Cardiff apartment. It was just after five o'clock in the afternoon and standing there were Owain and Holly who rushed forward to great their tad and siblings. Ianto looked round but Jack was not there and his heart, which had leapt at seeing the two older children, returned to its normal place. It was Glonnix, standing a little way apart, who had brought the children down to meet them.

In the apartment, the children were still excitedly exchanging news and rushing around as Ianto stood in the middle of it enjoying every moment. It was good to be home. Finally sending Holly and Owain off to do their assignments – there was at least one every night – and seeing Luke disappear into the kitchen with Glonnix, Ianto and Minda went round putting away all their possessions. The little girl loved being helpful and ran around eagerly with the spare clothes and toys under her tad's direction. They had almost finished when the front door opened and Jack appeared.

"Hello, petal," he said as the little girl rushed to him. He swung her up in his arms and kissed her cheek. "And hello, handsome." He smiled across at Ianto.

"Hello yourself." The two men met in a familiar embrace and kissed softly and deep.

"I played with Carlo," said Minda, "in garden."

"Did you? I bet that was fun." Jack tickled her and then put down. "Off you go and play, I want to talk to your tad." He gave her a little push in the direction of the playroom and took Ianto by the hand and walked with him to their bedroom. Once safely inside, the two men kissed again, hands exploring well known and well loved bodies. "I love you," murmured Jack into Ianto's neck.

"Really? I think you ought to show me how much," replied Ianto. "Especially as I was woken at some unearthly hour this morning and forced to play the word game." He poked Jack hard in the shoulder and pulled a face.

"Minda loves that game," laughed Jack, unrepentant. "Have we time for a little loving?" He was pressed up close to Ianto and it was obvious both men wanted there to be time.

"Let's make time."

They grinned at one another and began to kiss again. They were only ten minutes late for supper.

* * *


	53. Minda's Special Day

_The title says it all ..._

**

* * *

****Minda's Special Day** – _September 4722, Ogmore_

The house was quiet as Minda crept from her room and descended the stairs. It was early and she wanted a few moments to herself before everyone else woke up. She peered anxiously at her dad's office and was relieved to find it empty: he was the only one who was consistently up this early in the morning. Getting some juice from the kitchen, she padded out into the garden and sat on the front steps gazing out over the sloping grass down to the sea. The sun was just starting to show above the horizon and it looked like it would be a sunny day. She would like the sun to shine but it wasn't essential, the day would be special no matter what the weather.

Behind her the front door opened and closed and she turned quickly, relieved when she saw it was her brother, Luke. "You're up early," she said, smiling as he joined her on the step.

"You were here first."

They sat together in silence, Minda drinking her juice and Luke sipping the coffee he had made. The sun continued to climb into the sky, sending out rays of light across the ever moving sea and onto the beach. Luke turned his head and studied his sister's profile. She looked younger than her twenty nine years, her skin smooth and unlined despite the passing of the years and all the things she must have seen in her time with Torchwood.

"Stop looking at me," she said without turning her head.

"No second thoughts?" he asked.

"None." She looked at him then with the most brilliant smile he had ever seen. "She's the one for me. It took me a while to realise it but I'm sure now."

"I'm so happy for you. You'll be wonderful together."

"If we can be half as happy as you and Bruce, then we'll be fine." She tucked an arm through his. "He was telling me about your plans. I think it's a great idea."

He groaned. "Please don't say anything to Tad, you know what he's like. We're only just talking about it right now." The suggestion to start a family had come from Bruce and when Luke had got over his shock he liked the idea. But there was much to consider, not least how they would continue to run their business with a child to look after.

"My lips are sealed. Least I can do for my favourite brother." She rested her head on his shoulder.

They stayed on the steps for another ten minutes, speaking occasionally before rising and going indoors. Minda slipped back up to her room but Luke began preparations in the kitchen. Catering for this number of people was second nature to him now and he had no qualms about the day, just taking the opportunity to get ahead while the room was clear. A little while later he was joined by his partner, Bruce, and they settled easily to work alongside one another as they did in their restaurants every day.

Upstairs, the rest of the family was starting to stir. Holly was grappling with her three year old daughter. Sukie was never still and demanded attention all the time. At that moment she was bouncing up and down on her parents' bed and in danger of falling off. Next door, ten year old Newlyn was playing her flute. She played softly but the sound slipped through the air to her father's ears as he lay in his bed listening. Owain thought she played well while admitting he knew nothing about music.

At the other end of the corridor, Minda looked down at Breellan. The woman was still asleep and Minda sat quietly and watched her. They had known one another for over ten years, ever since Breellan had joined Torchwood as a medic, and had dated off and on, breaking up twice before finally realising they could not be happy apart. Their natures were too different for an easy relationship but time and experience had taught them how to adapt to one another's needs. The last couple of years had been the happiest Minda had known since leaving home and now, today, they were going to make their commitment public and permanent.

"Is it really happening?" came a voice from the bed.

"Uh huh. Luke's getting the food ready. No going back." Minda went to the bed and perched on it, running a hand down her lover's face before leaning forward and kissing her. They shared the kiss, neither dominating the other, a token of how they planned to share their lives.

"I love you, Mel."

"Not as much as I love you, Bree."

At the top of the house, Jack was standing on the balcony looking out at the fresh morning. He was in his swimming trunks having been for his morning swim and felt refreshed and energised, ready for this happy day. Ianto was still asleep which was just how Jack wanted him; the man had got het up over this marriage of their youngest daughter. Taking a drink from the bottle of water in his hand, Jack reflected on his children's lives. The two youngest had settled down and found happiness but the others … they were another matter entirely. Holly was married for the second time and to a good man but Jack wondered if this would last any longer than her first marriage, or the more informal relationships in between. She seemed to have inherited Jack's roving eye and did not settle for long with anyone. But she had given him and Ianto two lovely grandchildren in Jonty and Sukie. Jack frowned when he thought of Owain, so successful in his career and with all the material possessions one could wish for but he still had not found a partner. His liaison with Orla had given him Newlyn and Owain seemed content to raise their daughter alone.

"Did you have a good swim?"

"Wonderful. You should join me sometime."

Jack turned and took Ianto into his arms. The Welshman was naked, both men's sleep suits discarded during the night, and he pressed himself against the older man kissing him soundly. This was how he liked to start the day.

"Prefer the trampoline, you know that." Ianto rested his forehead against Jack's. "Will she be happy?" He didn't need to say their daughter's name.

"I think so. They know each other so well now."

Ianto hoped that Minda would find the same contentment in Breellan's arms that he found in Jack's. He wished that for all his children but only one of the others had been lucky so far. He worried for Holly and Owain, the two children he had thought most likely to settle down with ease had found it so hard. But there was nothing to be gained by worrying about them, he had learnt that the hard way. He and Jack were there to support and help them raise the grandchildren; the rest was up to them.

"It's going to be a lovely day," remarked Ianto, looking behind Jack to the sun shining on the sea.

"Of course it is. Our little girl is getting married."

-ooOoo-

The guests had arrived and were gathered on the lawn chatting. It was just the two families with a few close friends. Neither bride had wanted a large occasion, just the people who were most important in their lives. Everyone was mixing well. Jack and Ianto made a point of talking to Breellan's family, especially her parents and half brothers and sisters, before going on to chat to the remainder of the guests. As well as Minda's siblings and their children, Annese was here. Carillys and Hummel had not been able to attend, they were off-world again, but their children - Toto and his wife Weska and Harriet with her boyfriend - had made it. Family friends Glonnix, Konni and Olly Grandew and Giovanni, Christina and Lucia Petrelli bridged the gap between family and Minda and Breellan's friends who mostly also worked for Torchwood and were, of course, well known to Jack.

Ianto had been worrying about this event since told of it, getting more and more stressed by the brides' laid-back attitude. He had wanted to plan it to the last detail, to make it perfect for them, and only the concerted efforts of Holly and Jack had kept him from alienating Minda and making an ass of himself by insisting. Finally, he had had to accept that this was Minda and Breellan's day and that he should let them arrange it as they wished. It had been hard for him to let go – this was his last child and he would never have another chance to plan a wedding - but Ianto had just about managed it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention." Bruce was at the top of the steps by the front door. "The brides will be with us shortly, if you would take your places please." The man was well used to events of this sort having catered for hundreds of weddings and carried off his maitre'd role with ease.

The guests obediently moved into a rough semi-circle around the Registrar. The parents of the brides went to the foot of the steps from where they would escort their daughters. The front door opened and three girls appeared: Newlyn and Tara, Breellan's half sister, both ten, and little Sukie. They were dressed identically in cream shimmery dresses with green bolero jackets and carried small baskets of rose petals which they scattered as they walked forward to stand in front of the Registrar. Behind them, on Bruce's arm, came Breellan in a simple cream gown with a green jacket. She was escorted up the petal strewn route by her mother and father. Then it was Minda's turn. She appeared on Luke's arm and was also wearing a cream gown and a green jacket but of a slightly different design. Threading her arms through her fathers', they walked forward.

"I am so proud of you, cariad," whispered Ianto to his daughter.

"Me too, petal," agreed Jack. They both kissed her and stood to one side.

The ceremony was brief but moving and Ianto shed a tear or two as his little girl said her vows. Her voice was firm and clear and there was no trace of nervousness or doubt. It was over within fifteen minutes and there was much happiness and laughter as the newly united couple received the guests' best wishes. Then it was into the house for the wonderful spread prepared by Luke and Bruce.

"You must be very proud," said Konni, standing by Jack. "She looks so happy."

"I am and she is. But you have this delight to come," he went on, smiling down at the former nanny who was now a firm friend. "How long now before Jyl's big day?"

"Just over six weeks," she grimaced. "It's hell at the moment, frayed tempers and lots of tears."

"It'll get better."

"I hope so, I really do." She looked around at the crowd of people. "All the children I looked after are grown up and starting families of their own. Toto and Weska's baby is due soon."

"Don't remind me! You do realise that his child will be my great, great, great grandchild? There are times when I feel very old."

"If it's any consolation, you don't look it." They laughed and separated to speak to other people.

"No, Sukie, you can't have it."

Holly despaired of her daughter ever becoming easy to raise. She loved the girl and had been happy when she had come along but at thirty eight Holly had less patience for the childish tantrums. Jonty, now sixteen and a business intern with his grandtad, had never been this hard, or so she believed. Truth to tell, she could not remember much about raising him, a lot of it had fallen to her fathers and they had done a wonderful job. She was tempted to ask them to take on Sukie too.

"What does she want?" asked Ianto, coming up behind the two of them.

"The figures from the top of the cake. And no, Tad, she's not to have them."

"Grandtad, I want them!" The little girl stamped her foot and pulled a ferocious face.

"Too bad, they're not yours. They belong to your Aunt Minda." He bent down and picked up the girl before she could start crying or screaming, both of which were highly likely. "But you may have some ice cream. How about that?"

"No!"

"With sprinkles?" He could feel the girl's resistance waning as the promise of the treat diverted her. "Come on, we'll get you some." He whisked her over to the table and had her organised in minutes, tantrum successfully diverted.

"Thanks, Tad. You have a way with small children." Holly beamed at him, reaching to remove a piece of lint from the shoulder of his suit.

"Lots of practice. How the business going?" Six months previously, she had started up a publishing house with her husband, Gilles. This was her third career having started as a theatre designer before becoming a perfumer. Ianto hoped that she would stick at this one.

"Good. We have a selection of titles coming out soon. That reminds me, I want to talk to Owain. It's about time he wrote his autobiography." She flashed a grin at him. "Keep an eye on the little madam for me." She pecked his cheek and was off.

Across the room, Jack was chatting with the brides' friends from Torchwood. There was a lot of good natured joking and laughter going on and Minda looked across and smiled. Her dad was incorrigible. She was crossing the room towards Owain where he was sitting in a corner eating a pastry.

"Why are you hiding yourself away here?" she demanded, sitting beside him. She picked up a small cake from the side and popped in her mouth.

"Honestly? I was tired of standing and wanted to rest my weary bones." He grinned and looked even more like their dad. Now coming up to thirty five, Owain had been mistaken for his dad more than once which irritated him. Of course, it also worked the other way round and his dad had been highly amused to be mistaken for the ex-soccer star turned successful manager.

Minda poked her brother in the ribs and was pleased when he winced. "Why are you here on your own? Why didn't you bring someone with you?"

"I brought Newlyn. She's the only woman for me." He smiled again but it did not reach his eyes.

Owain had had a few relationships in the last decade but none of them came close to meaning as much as his lost love, Orla Orlabovitch. He believed that there was probably someone out there who would be right for him but until he found her Owain was content to dedicate his time to his work, managing a new youth club, Geordies, based in Newcastle, and in raising his daughter. Newlyn had lived with him permanently since the age of two and they were very close to one another. They spent every other weekend at Ogmore when he shared the delights of the place with her and she maintained her close bond with her grandfathers.

"Not good enough. I could introduce you to a few people," Minda offered, looking over at the group of her friends with a calculating eye.

"No thank you, miss. I want no one matchmaking on my behalf." He frowned at her.

"All right, I won't." She did not mean this; finding happiness herself had made her keen to find it for other people too. Perhaps she could arrange a chance meeting for Owain. She determined to work something out along those lines, as soon as she and Bree were settled into married life.

"Come here," said Owain, pulling his little sister into a hug. "I am very happy for you, little Minda. Make the most of your happiness, never let a day go by without telling Breellan how you feel about her."

"I won't." Minda felt tears pricking her eyes and blinked them back. Owain was not a demonstrative brother but his words had come from the heart, she could tell.

Across the room, Ianto was chatting with Annese, now past her hundredth birthday not that she looked it. She had rediscovered her passion for life after deciding to stay in Cardiff and, with Glonnix as her housekeeper and companion, she had a full life. The two women rubbed along well together living independent lives and saw a lot of their respective families. Their grandchildren had stayed with them, first Toto during his internship while his parents were on their first off-world assignment to the Gemini Cluster. Then two of Glonnix's brood and now, with Carillys and Hummel off again, it was Harriet sharing the older women's apartment and keeping them young.

The party continued with the guests meeting in different groupings until it was time for the happy couple to depart. Breellan and Minda had changed into tunics and trousers and were in the middle of a group of well-wishers at the landing pad when the latter broke away to join her fathers who were off to one side.

"Tad, Dad, thank you so much for this." She kissed and hugged them both.

"You've made us very proud and very happy today, cariad." Ianto stroked her short, straight hair. "Be good to Breellan, she's worth hanging on to."

"I'm not letting her go, don't you worry."

"Come here, love, I want another hug." Jack held her tight. "Don't be a stranger, you hear, petal?"

"I'll see you at work on Monday," she laughed. She and Bree had decided against a honeymoon now, they were planning a longer break early the following year.

"Not the same, and you know it. Be happy," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

She blinked back tears, had final hugs with the rest of the family, and then climbed aboard the flivver where Breellan, having said goodbye to her own family, was waiting for her. Minda took the pilot's seat and the craft rose into the air and was gone taking the pair on the next stage of their life.

"Let's have a walk," suggested Holly to anyone who would listen and led the way down to the beach.

Some of the guests joined her, others drifted back to the house including Luke and Bruce who started to clear up with Toto and Jonty's help. The younger children went on the walk, Newlyn and Tara enjoying a giggly discussion. Sukie walked between her grandparents, talking about all that had happened and what she wanted when she got married. In the pocket of her dress the figures from the top of the cake could just been seen. Ianto and Jack listened to her chatter but were lost in their own thoughts, mostly memories of their little girl now married and truly independent of them. Sukie ran off when they got near the sea and Holly chased after her but failed to stop her entering the water. Ianto made to help but Jack put a hand on his arm to hold him back.

"Let Holly deal with her," he said, wrapping an arm round the other man's waist. He steered him off to one side, slightly apart from the others. "How would you like to have a holiday? Just you and me."

"Sounds wonderful. When and where?"

"Soon and anywhere you want. I want to get you all on my own so I can ravish you morning, noon and night." He smiled at his partner who looked little different than he had done when he had cloned him nearly forty years earlier.

"Sounding better and better." Ianto kissed Jack. "Going to let me plan it or am I banned from that too?" He pulled a face.

"If you want. Check with me about dates but otherwise I give you a free hand."

"I love you, Jack Harkness."

"Not as much as I love you, Jones, Ianto Jones."

* * *

_I wanted to get Minda happily settled so jumped ahead again. Will probably be back with them all as youngsters again next time._


	54. The Name Game

_Jack and Owain spend some time together. My thanks to HuckingHarkness for the inspiration for this story._

* * *

**The Name Game **– _Ogmore, July 4702_

"But why can't I, Dad?"

"Because it's raining and you'll fall over. Go and find something else to keep you occupied." Jack looked across at his eldest son and realised suddenly how much the boy relied on soccer to keep him occupied. As he couldn't go outside to kick a ball around, he was lost for anything to do.

"Can I play with you?" Owain came closer, standing at the side of the desk and peering at the notepads and other stuff littering his dad's desk.

"No. Where's Luke?"

"Playing baby games with Konni. I'm too big for that." He puffed out his chest and looked as disdainful as a short, rotund boy could. "I could stay here with you."

"I'm busy."

"So's Tad." The boy kicked at the leg of the desk idly. "He's in the kitchen with Holly, cooking."

"Then go and join them."

"Tad told me to come and find you!" There was a wealth of hurt in Owain's voice. Neither of his parents wanted him and he was bored and fed up and feeling miserable.

Sighing, Jack put aside the report on psychic research that he was trying to read. "Surely there's something you want to do. Some programmes you want to watch on the vid-screen? Or how about a computer game?" He looked down at Owain who had crept further round the desk and was standing beside Jack's chair.

"No. Can I help you?" He looked up hopefully. "I'm sure I could."

Those large blue eyes, so like his own, worked their magic on Jack. He reached down and pulled the four year old boy onto his knee and leant back in the chair. Jack's memories of his own childhood were pretty vague – it was all so long ago – but he had one clear recollection. It had been a late summer evening and he and his dad had been patrolling the western border of the settlement, ensuring the defences were activated and working properly; animals often disturbed them during the day. Jack could only have been about five yet all these thousands of years later he could remember feeling important and useful because he was helping his dad. Maybe there was something he could do with Owain that would give him similar memories.

"What's on all those?" asked Owain, looking at the notepads strewn across the desk. He reached for one, looking round to see if it was going to be allowed, and pleased when his dad did not stop him. "It's heavy," he said, awkwardly holding it in both hands.

"All those contain are reports and analyses and forecasts and … oh, a lot of other rubbish."

Owain had the notepad on his knee and had opened the report it contained. "Oh, what's that? Looks nasty."

Looking over the boy's head, Jack tried to see what was on the screen. "Move your head, tiger, I can't see." When he got a clear view he grinned. "That is the Grupeekii ambassador. He wants us to help him in his people's war."

"Are you going to?" Owain looked up quizzically, looking older than his years.

"No, tiger. The Grupeekii and the Hestupek have been at war for over a hundred years and there's no need for us to get involved." A chime sounded from the main screen on the desk and Jack reached across to receive the incoming message. "Harkness," he said.

"Captain Harkness, glad I caught you." By one of those strange co-incidences, it was the Grupeekii ambassador, his twittery voice sounded very odd in translation. "I wanted to check –" He broke off on noticing Owain then continued, "My apologies, Captain, you are obviously off duty." The face on the screen took on a pained expression that was a Grupeekii smile.

"He looks like he's got a tummy ache," piped up Owain, staring at the screen. "Is that 'cos we're not going to help him?"

"Owain, keep quiet," said Jack out of the side of his mouth while smiling at the screen.

"Not help us!? Captain, is this true?" The twittering went up a pitch. "Our cause is a just one. The Hestupek stole the Salver of Grupeek under cover of a diplomatic mission. They betrayed our trust and -"

"Ambassador, I am sure your people believe they have a just grievance," interrupted Jack, speaking across the twittering. "But it is your grievance and not that of the people of Earth. I cannot advise the Secretary of the Earth Alliance to participate."

"But you cannot have read my submission, Captain. It is clearly sets out that our struggle to recover the Salver - ". Once more, Jack cut him off.

"I assure you, Ambassador, I have read the submission. But the answer's still 'no'. Now, if you will excuse me, I wish to spend some time with my son. Goodbye." Jack closed the link and sighed deeply.

"He's horrid," stated Owain with finality, sliding the notepad back on the desk. "I'm glad we're not helping him."

"Yes. Well, if you had been quiet he might not have been so horrid." Jack hugged the boy and tickled him until he was giggling uncontrollably. "Maybe he'll declare war on you, tiger, how would you like that?" He stopped tickling the boy and smiled down at him.

When he had recovered from the giggles, Owain twisted to sit astride his dad's knee, facing him. The exchange with the ambassador had reminded him of something. "Dad, why're you a captain? Tad's not, he's just a mister." The boy reached out and pulled on his dad's braces, a present from Ianto the previous Christmas.

"If you let those go," said Jack, eying the braces, "you'll get a smacked bottom. As to being a captain, it's because I was a pilot in the air force." None of his current children knew of his immortality yet but Jack always told them the truth as far as he could.

Owain was still playing with the braces, though he made sure not to 'ping' them onto his dad. "What's a air force?"

"Like the Airborne Defence." Jack had taken the boy to a display by the air wing of the Defence Force, now part of Torchwood, a few months before. "Some of the pilots we met then were captains."

"I remember," smiled Owain. "And space cruisers, they have captains too."

"They do. It's a rank or title given to the leader of a crew." The boy pulled another face, the one that meant he was thinking. "What have you thought of now, tiger?" He mussed his hair.

"Sometimes people call you other names."

"I'm sure they do," laughed Jack, thinking of many less than complimentary ones that had been thrown his way.

"Olly calls you Boss-man."

"That's his little joke. It's because he works for me so I'm his boss."

"And he calls you Rector." Owain was on a roll now. He had heard all these different names and titles and never understood them. His tad had only one title – mister – but his dad had lots and lots.

"Rector? Think you got that one a bit wrong."

"He did!" the boy insisted. "And Salannd does and Doctor Doug and lots of people." Owain was trying very hard to make his dad understand.

"What can you mean?" Jack mused then he realised. "You mean Director. I'm the Director of Torchwood, another name for being its leader."

"That's it!" In his enthusiasm at being right, Owain inadvertently let go of the braces and they 'pinged' into his dad's chest.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry, Dad, I didn't mean it." The boy's face reflected his shock at what he had done.

"What am I going to do with you?" asked Jack, looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"Smack my bottom?" replied Owain in a small voice. He looked very unhappy.

"Oh, I think I might let you off," said Jack smiling. "I know it was an accident. Just don't do it again."

"Thank you, Dad." Owain knelt up and flung his arms round his dad's neck and kissed him. This was such a rare occurrence – Owain was not at all demonstrative – that Jack held him close and made the most of it.

"You want to know a secret, tiger?" he asked as the boy pulled away and sat down again.

"Yes, please, I like secrets." He grinned, eyes wide and bright.

"Of all the names people call me, the one I like best is … Can you guess?" Owain shook his head, eyes even wider. "It's dad. All the others are just names but that one is special because only you, Holly and Luke call me that."

"It's not as good as Captain," argued Owain, shaking his head. "I'd much rather be Captain Owain than dad."

"Oh, you'll change your mind. When you have a son or a daughter, you'll discover it's the best title of all because being a dad is the best job of all."

Twenty years later, when his daughter Newlyn was born, Owain remembered this conversation and agreed that being a dad surpassed all the accolades and awards he had ever received.

* * *

_Please let me know what you thought of that one, I love to get feedback. _


	55. Under Canvas

_The family venture into the woods ..._

* * *

**Under Canvas** – _April 4705, Ogmore_

"Careful Owain, don't run too far ahead," called Ianto looking after his eldest son. The boy was so full of energy it was tiring to watch him run around. "All right, girls?" he asked Holly and her friend, Reswale.

"Yes, Tad," smiled Holly. "This is fun!"

Ianto was not sure he agreed but smiled anyway. It was Holly's birthday – eleven today – and she had requested this … expedition instead of a party. Apparently at the age of eleven birthday parties became passé. The girls carried on along the path, following seven year old Owain who was charging ahead again looking for the signs. When the rest of the family did not appear, Ianto stood irresolute: should he stay with the leading group or go back for Jack and the younger children? He had made up his mind to go on when he saw Luke come into sight and behind him was Jack, Minda on his back.

"There you are. What held you up?"

"We saw a deer, Tad," enthused Luke, running up. His love of animals was still strong and he was delighted to be trekking through the back quarter of the property. In his hands he held a small notepad and had recorded all the animals and birds he had seen, using the icons as at not yet five he could not read or write. "It was eating grass."

"That's nice, sweetheart," replied Ianto absently, used to the boy's enthusiasms. "There's quite a gap between us and the others, maybe I should carry you and - "

"No, I'm too big!"

"Then you're going to have walk a bit faster, Luke."

"We're okay," commented Jack. "Everyone's got a tracker and they all know the rule. What's the rule, kids?" he asked.

"Stay on the path and follow the signs," chorused Luke and Minda, grinning. Their dad had made them repeat it again and again over the past few days.

"I'd trust these two more than the others," was Ianto's retort.

The four of them pressed on through the lush undergrowth. The path meandered round large trees and through glades and other open spaces but for the most part they were moving through a tunnel of large bushes. The two men picked up the pace a little but Luke was looking around him and when he found something of interest he would not be hurried. Even Minda halted them from time to time as she spotted a pretty flower or leaf and demanded her dad pick one for her. She was two years old and quite heavy for Jack to carry but she was too small to walk all the way to the campsite.

"At last," sighed Ianto when the small group emerged into a sun-dappled glade where Holly, Reswale and Owain were waiting for them. "Thanks for waiting," he called as they drew nearer.

"Owain didn't want to but I made him," reported Holly importantly. She glared at her brother who glared back. "Isn't this lovely?" she continued, spinning round with her arms flung wide to encompass the large open space.

It was a beautiful setting. Oak, birch and ash trees had created an almost perfect circle in which the native grasses and other plants thrived. A sea of bluebells swept away under the trees and clumps of primroses completed the perfect picture of Spring woodland.

"Pwetty flowers," cried Minda. "Want some, Dad." She hit him on the shoulders, her way of attracting his attention and of which he was getting heartily sick.

"I wish you'd stop hitting me, Minda." He released the harness and lowered it to the ground before letting her get out. She ran off immediately, with Reswale, to pick the flowers. Luke wandered around, studying a flight of butterflies and Owain and Holly started climbing a tree.

"Seems we're having a pit stop." Ianto stood looking round at the children and smiled, pleased to see them busy and interested in the natural world. He fondly remembered outings to the Brecon Beacons when he was a child and hoped these children would look back on this time with the same pleasure. He shivered slightly; thinking of the Beacons still brought back unpleasant memories of his past life.

"Fine by me." Jack was lying on his back, one arm under his head and staring up at the sky. "Come lie down with me."

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse," replied Ianto, grinning. He lay down close to his partner and rested his head on Jack's stomach. He reached for the other man's spare hand and held it in his own.

"We don't do this enough. We should do this every chance we get."

"We do it pretty often. Not overnighters, I admit, but walking round the property."

"Suppose it's easier to head for the beach or hop over to the island," mused Jack. "But this is so peaceful. Remember when there would hear traffic and see aircraft overhead? None of that now."

"Look, pwetty flowers," said Minda running up to join them. She plumped down on Ianto, thrusting a handful of bluebells under his nose.

"Very nice." He pushed the flowers away and took hold of the little girl, sitting her across his stomach. "Do they smell nice?" he asked smiling at her.

"Umm." She put her nose in the middle of them and sniffed loudly.

"Can I have a drink, Tad?" This was from Owain who had wandered over to join them. He flopped down beside his dad, sucking on a piece of grass.

"Help yourself from the bag. Pass me a bottle of water too." Ianto was gently tickling Minda who was giggling.

When they had rested for half an hour, drunk four bottles of water between them and eaten a few cookies, the family resumed their walk. Jack and Owain were in the lead, searching out the signs left for them by Jem and Dem, the Weevil handymen, who had gone on ahead and would, by this time, have set up the tents and other equipment for the family's overnight camp. Ianto came up behind, with Minda on his back, and the two other girls walking along with them. Naturalist Luke wandered between both groups as the mood took him, more interested in what he could see around him than his family.

Around four o'clock, Ianto and the girls crested a small hill and looked down on a natural amphitheatre to see five tents gathered round an open fire, a pile of baggage to one side. The older girls squealed and set off at a run down the slope to the campsite and Minda agitated to be let down too: like his partner, Ianto was also tired of the way she kept hitting him when she wanted something. He released her and she ran off after her sister, screaming with the joy of running. He followed more slowly looking around at the spot the Weevils had suggested for this camp and admiring their choice. All three girls were in and out of the tents and Jem, or was it Dem, Ianto was not sure, was looking on from his place tending the fire.

"Can we have this one, Tad? Please, Tad," called Holly backed up by her quieter friend. They were standing by one of the two smaller tents.

"I suppose so," he agreed. They ran over to the pile of baggage to find their overnight bags – pink for Holly and yellow for Reswale – and lug them over to the tent. Ianto popped his head into the tent and was pleased to see the two camp beds, sleeping bags and a lamp. "You settle in then," he said when the girls drew near.

"Where my bed?" asked Minda, looking anxious. She was looking in the girls' tent, eyes big and round.

"You're in with Dad and me, sweetheart, in the big tent."

"Want to be wiv Holly!" she protested, digging in her heels and not moving when Ianto took her hand. "Pwease, Holly!"

"This is for big girls to sleep in," said Holly not unkindly. It was her birthday and she was feeling generous to everyone. "But you can come and help us unpack if you like."

Leaving the three girls, Ianto went into one of the two large tents. This had a table and cooking equipment as well as other supplies. In the second of the large tents, he found three camp beds, two set close together and one set a little apart. All had sleeping bags and there were some lamps around too. He would be sleeping here tonight and he hoped it would be comfortable. Thinking of sleeping made him think of Jack and he went back outside.

"Where are Jack and the boys? They should have arrived before us," he asked the Weevil who he now recognised as Dem.

"Gone water." Dem gestured towards the right.

With them accounted for, Ianto went to the baggage and found the bags for himself, Jack and Minda and took them to the tent. He undid the girl's bag and placed it by her bed, putting Foo-Foo on top to make her feel at home. The other bags went in a corner. They only contained sleep suits, a change of underwear and sweaters for the chilly evenings. Back outside, he heard the girls' excited chatter and giggling and to one side saw Owain appear at the rim of the amphitheatre and career down the slope. Behind him, Luke came running and almost tripped but righted himself just in time.

"There's a river over there," said Owain breathlessly, running up to his tad. "A huge one and Dad caught a fish."

"Are you sure? I never knew your dad was a fisherman." Ianto was laughing at the thought; Jack would never have the patience to wait for hours on a riverbank for a fish to bite.

"He did! He put his hand in and scooped up a fish." Owain was outraged that his tad didn't believe him. "He said it's called scratching."

"Not scratching," corrected Luke joining them. "It's called tickling. And Dad did do it, Tad."

Owain glared at his brother, not liking to be corrected by someone younger than himself. "Scratching, tickling, they're the same thing," he said airily. He then realised that the girls had picked a tent. "Hey, we wanted that tent," he protested, standing at the open flap.

"Too bad. We've got it now." Holly was sitting on her bed while Reswale and Minda sat on the one opposite. Their belongings were scattered all around; trust Holly to get it messy in no time flat.

"It's not fair," started Owain but Ianto cut him off.

"Holly's right. You'll be in that one." He pointed to another small tent nearer the edge of the area. "You'll be able to protect us from intruders there."

His belief that this would assuage Owain's indignation proved correct. The boy beamed and immediately ran to get his bag before anyone could change the arrangements. Luke watched him but did not join in, he was showing his tad a spider he had found. With Jack and Jem back in camp with supplies of water, the family settled down to an evening under canvas. The boys, with some help from Ianto, organised their tent and then helped Jack and Jem gut the fish they had caught and others they had brought with them. The older girls had taken one look and decided they did not want to get messy and set off to explore. Minda had wanted to go with them but, against her protests, Ianto kept her in the camp and played a counting game with her. She soon forgot about the others. Time passed pleasantly and about an hour later, with the meal cooking over the fire and in the supply tent's oven, the family were all back in camp.

"You're it," said Jack, touching Holly and haring off. "Catch me if you can!" The others took a moment but then realised what was afoot. The boys scattered and Ianto scooped up Minda and made off after them. Reswale, unused to Jack's sudden games, was left flat-footed.

"You're it!" shouted Holly, tapping her friend's shoulder and ran off.

"Beast," cried Reswale and chased after the others all spread around the area. She caught up with Luke and touched him.

The game continued for another half an hour as they chased around. Ianto put Minda down at one point and she was immediately pounced upon by Owain, who was 'it' at the time. The little girl tried very hard to catch the others but they were too fast for her so Jack allowed himself to be caught and then sought out Ianto who, much to the kids' delight, climbed a tree to avoid his partner. He was still up there, watching the mayhem below, when Jem announced supper was ready. Breathless and in high spirits, the family gathered around the fire.

"Tad, you cheated. You're not supposed to climb trees," complained Owain, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it," Ianto replied, passing Minda a serving of her favourite cheese and vegetable bake.

"He's always jealous," commented Holly, taking the plate of fish and vegetables from Jem. "Thank you," she said, smiling up at the Weevil.

"No, I'm not."

"Let's not argue about it," said Jack, bringing peace back to the fireside. "Everybody got something to eat?" he asked.

"No." Luke was sitting patiently beside Minda.

"Oh sorry, pumpkin. Here you are." Jack handed over a plate of fish. "Tuck in, everybody."

Other than various slurping noises, it was quiet as everyone ate their meal. A day's hiking and then the energetic game had made everyone very hungry and the food disappeared fast. Second helpings were doled out to those who wanted them and they too were quickly eaten. Dessert was fruit, cut in pieces and served in a large bowl. The kids considered it great fun to dip their fingers in and take the fruit as they wanted rather than putting portions into the small bowls provided. Talk centred on the children's activities and Reswale made them all laugh with tales of her mother's failures as a cook. To finish the meal, Ianto brought out a birthday cake for Holly with eleven candles on the top. She blew them out in one go and everyone then had a piece of cake, declaring it delicious.

While Jem, Ianto and Reswale washed up, Jack took the others for a short walk to the stream – which Owain still insisted was a river – and collected another container of water. The water was crystal clear and Luke would have stayed much longer looking at the fish and other creatures swimming there if Jack had not herded them back to camp. Minda was very tired now and Ianto took her the tent and got her ready for bed. She insisted on a story but was asleep before Ianto had finished reading the first page. Leaving the lamp on low, he pulled the tent flap down and went to rejoin the others.

"I think it's time we all had a story, a ghost story," began Jack in a 'ghostly' voice, looking round at the children seated on the ground. They shivered and giggled. "This is about a girl called … Holly. On her birthday, she went out into the woods with her family and what do you think happened?"

"She was eaten by a witch!" shouted Owain.

"She fell down a hole," suggested Reswale.

"Not even close," said Jack, grinning at them. "After supper, she went to bed in her tent which she shared with her best friend, Reswale, and went fast asleep. In the night, she was woken up by the sound of music. Ghostly pipe music. Looking out she couldn't see anything but that music drew her out of the tent. Her friend didn't stir, still dreaming of exploding cream cakes." This was an allusion to the tales Reswale had told earlier and all the children laughed delightedly. They had unconsciously drawn nearer to Jack and were staring at him, eyes wide and hanging on his every word. "And no one else stirred either or her brave brothers would have rushed out to save her." Owain looked a bit sceptical at this but Luke's face glowed at the thought. "Even her tad and her dad slept on, unaware of what was going to happen to their gorgeous daughter."

"What's going to happen?" demanded Holly, shaking with excitement.

"Well, the music drew Holly into the wood around the camp. She walked further and further into the wood until she came to a moonlit glade where she saw little people, elves, dancing in a large circle to the sound of the pipes. They went round and round and were having a wonderful time."

"Sure they're not fairies?" giggled Holly.

"Absolutely sure," replied Jack, glancing at Ianto, "no fairies in this story. They were elves, boy elves and girl elves, and they were dancing and dancing. Holly wanted to join in, her feet were tapping and then the elves stopped and looked at her and they invited her to join them because she was such a famous dancer with lots of medals and trophies. So she joined the circle of dancers and … she's still there today. Dancing and dancing because once you join the elves' dance you can never stop."

There was silence for a moment and Holly put her hand to her cover her mouth. Then Luke spoke. "You mustn't go, Holly," he said urgently, getting up and running across to her side. "Please don't go."

"It's just a story, silly," she replied. "It's not going to happen." She looked across at her dad who just raised his eyebrows as if he wasn't sure and then at her tad who saw she was just a bit scared.

"Of course it isn't, sweetheart. Just one of your dad's silly stories." Ianto smiled to reassure her and she relaxed again. "I think we've had enough scary stories for now. Let's sing some songs instead."

With an appreciable lightening of the mood around the fire, Ianto led the children in singing some old favourites and some others that he had learnt from them. Next, they played some memory games where players had to memorise a list of items starting with different letters of the alphabet. This caused some fun as Luke had to go by the sound of the words and Owain got quite a few wrong too. It was growing dark and they were all wearing sweaters to keep warm. The boys were allowed to stay up later than usual and were thrilled when they were got to roast marshmallows on the fire to eat with a mug of hot chocolate. Finally, it was time for all the children to get to bed and Jack saw to the girls while Ianto looked after the boys. Luke was asleep before his head hit the pillow and Owain wasn't far behind. The girls were still talking when Jack left them with firm instructions to put the lamp out after half an hour - and not to listen to any ghostly music. With the Weevils bunking down in their own tent, after setting the perimeter defences, only Ianto and Jack were left to sit by the fire and stare into the flames.

"That was a lovely evening," said Ianto lazily. He was propped against a supply box with Jack's head in his lap. "You really scared the kids."

"I know," he chuckled mischievously. "But everyone should be scared once in a while, does you good."

"At least you didn't make them fairies." Running his hand through Jack's hair, he smiled down at the other man. "I'll never forget them."

"Nor me."

After some moments of silence, Ianto looked up at the profusion of stars spread out across the firmament. "All those stars up there. How many of them are populated?"

"About a quarter. Most planets are too hostile to support any kind of life."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to having all that life out there. Even now, after all I saw when I with Torchwood and in the past eleven years, I still find it hard to believe."

Jack took Ianto's hand and stroked it. "It's true, love. Promise."

Leaning down, Ianto kissed Jack long and slow. "Pity we've got Minda in with us," he said, breaking away until the two men's faces were a few inches apart. "I could do with a spot of .. dabbling."

"There's nothing so romantic as a campfire," replied Jack, pulling him down into another kiss. "Let's stay here."

"You say the nicest things," murmured Ianto as he let himself be drawn further into the kiss. They eventually got to bed an hour later.

Jack had Luke and Minda, the early risers, washed and dressed without disturbing the others before six the following morning. They shared a cookie and a drink round the fire and then went off to the stream to observe the wildlife there. Luke pointed out a few interesting creatures while Minda searched for flowers and leaves that caught her eye. When they wandered back into camp an hour later, Holly was up but the other three were still slumbering. With a wicked glint in her eye, Holly suggested they play a joke and in no time she was safely hidden in a tree and Jack roused the camp the cry, "Holly's missing!"

Owain rushed from his tent, in his sleep suit, and charged about looking for signs of where she had gone. Reswale stood to one side looking frightened and Ianto, after seeing Jack's wink, played along making appropriate noises of concern. Luke was full of suppressed excitement, torn between keeping the secret and wanting to tell everyone. The hunt continued for ten minutes until Holly suddenly shouted from her hiding place and Jack and Luke fell about laughing. Ianto helped Holly down where she was engulfed in a hug by Reswale, who had been convinced her friend had gone with the elves. After that excitement, the late risers got washed and dressed before they all devoured the breakfast of eggs and bacon cooked over the open fire. They ate at the table as the younger children especially found it easier to manage that way.

"Time for a game, kids," said Jack, rubbing his hands together and grinning at them. "What shall it be?"

"Soccer!" cried Owain to no one's surprise.

"No," complained Holly, "we always play that. Let's play hide and seek." The others, except Owain, supported her.

"Hide and seek it is then. We hide and Holly has to find us."

"Hold on," said Ianto before they started scattering, "no one's to go too far away. We don't want to lose any of you for good." The children groaned; Tad was being careful again.

"Tad's right, kids. No one to go outside this hollow. There's plenty of cover and Holly's going to shut her eyes really tight, aren't you gorgeous?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Okay. Holly's going to count to one hundred. Go!"

The children shot off, giggling and screeching as they fought over the best places. Ianto was pleased to see Reswale take Minda under her wing and help her find a hiding place. Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and pulled him into their tent.

"We can hide in here," said Jack.

"Where?"

"Under here. In you go." He pushed Ianto under the camp bed against the side of the tent and arranged the sleeping bag to hang down over the edge hiding them before joining his partner. "Isn't this cosy?" he whispered, wrapping his arms round the Welshman.

"Umm, I like hide and seek," agreed Ianto, kissing Jack. "Pity we aren't naked."

"That can be arranged."

They chuckled and continued to kiss and fondle one another as outside they heard furtive giggling and occasional scuffles as the children ran around. Then Holly's call of "I'm coming!" reached them and the two men lay in one another's arms, listening as she started moving round the camp.

Holly decided to check the obvious places first and found Luke in his tent with the sleeping bag over his head. He was quite happy to be the first one discovered and sat by the fire with his notepad going over all the animals and insects he had seen. Next, to be found was Owain who had climbed into one of the supply boxes but left the items he'd removed in a heap alongside, a real giveaway. It took longer to discover Reswale who had climbed the tree Holly had been up earlier in the day. There was no sign of Minda or of Tad and Dad and Holly was getting quite frustrated, enough to ask Owain to help her search. They finally discovered their parents under the camp bed and pulled them out. Everyone started looking for Minda but no one could find her. Reswale, who had helped hide the little girl, refused to say where she was unless Holly gave up. Jack was amazed that Minda had managed to stay still for so long and not given herself away.

"Minda, you've won. You can come out now," called Holly, looking all around. There was no movement anywhere in the camp.

"Reswale, where is she?" asked Ianto, getting worried about his little girl.

"Over here." The girl led them to a thick bush and parted to leaves to show Minda curled up in the hollow middle. "She's gone to sleep," said Reswale.

"Sweetheart, wake up," called Ianto, reaching in to shake her gently. "You won the game."

Minda sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I won?" she queried in wonder. As the youngest, she had never won a game before.

"Yes, you did, love," said Jack from above where he was keeping the branches of the bush back. "Well done." She crawled out into a big hug from her tad and her dad.

With the game complete, it was time to pack up the camp and they each put away their own personal possessions while the Weevils started on the tents and other equipment. The family waved goodbye to Jem and Dem and began the walk home which would take about three hours. Minda started out walking and they all stayed together although Owain raced off from time to time and Luke stopped and started. Jack was with Holly and put an arm round her.

"So, my gorgeous birthday girl, did you like your sleepover?"

"Oh yes, Dad. It was wonderful." She leant against him and he was amazed anew at how tall she was. It seemed impossible that she had grown so much in just eleven years. "Thanks for arranging it."

"No problem, I enjoyed it too, we all did. It was great idea."

Holly smiled up at her dad than ran to her tad. "Tad, thanks for letting me have this treat," she said, slipping under his arm.

"My pleasure, cariad. You enjoyed it?"

"Uh huh. Can we do it again?"

Ianto laughed. "Of course we can."

The overnight camp was such a success with the whole family that many more were arranged over the next few years.

* * *

_More from the family soon._


	56. A Lack of Understanding I

_The family is going through a difficult time ... (part one of a two part story)_

* * *

**A Lack of Understanding **_- December 4719, Cardiff _

_Part One_

Melinda Jones left her workbench for her afternoon break. It was accepted within Torchwood that researchers could set their own times of working, within reason, but Minda couldn't get used to this unstructured approach. Only six months after leaving the Institute, where she had taken top honours, she was still working to its timetable.

"Just popping upstairs," she told her supervisor, Jory.

"No problem. Take your time."

Minda used the teleport to travel from the sixteenth sub-ground level up to the second above-ground level of the Castle. She wanted to talk to her dad and it was easier to do that at work than at home. Things were bad at home. Tad was tired and angry all the time, Jonty was acting up and Dad was trying to keep the peace - and not succeeding. It was all Holly's fault and Minda, a placid, quiet girl by nature, could cheerfully have strangled her sister.

She arrived at the outer office but her dad's secretary was missing. She went across to the door to the inner sanctum and it opened for her. "Hey, Dad. Good time or shall I go away?"

Jack looked up from his screen and smiled at his daughter. "No, come on in." he pushed aside a pile of notepads and journals and leaned back in his chair. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk and .. well, it's not easy to do that at home." She settled in the visitor's chair, curling her legs underneath her.

"No." Jack managed to get so much emotion in that one little word: resignation, hurt, anger and regret.

"Is there anything I can do to help? I could take Jonty out maybe. Give you a chance to talk to Tad. Bit of time on your own might be just what you both need."

"That's kind of you, pet, but I think it's going to take more than that." He ran his hand through his hair making it stick up comically.

She sat quietly, unused to her dad being unable to resolve a problem. He was always so resourceful, so capable and now he seemed … diminshed. She really could strangle Holly.

Jack looked at his youngest daughter and was so proud of her. At sixteen, she was bright and caring and her life was being made a misery by all the upset at home over the past couple of weeks. She deserved better than this. Holly, it was all down to Holly and her roving eye. He wanted to turn back the clock and to put it all right but he couldn't, time travel was not available to him, this required some other solution.

"Look, Minda, I know things are bad at home right now. I want them to get better, you know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Impulsively she got up and went round the desk, wrapping her arms round his neck and kissing his cheek. "It's not your fault, Dad. It's Holly's!"

"She did what she did for love. We may all regret the consequences but it's her life and we must accept her decisions." He looked Minda in the eye. "Try to think of it from your sister's point of view and please don't hate her over this. You'll regret it later."

Minda sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the desk close to Jack. "I suppose. But surely she could see what it would do to Stu. I feel so sorry for him. And for little Jonty."

"We all do. Neither of them wanted things to turn out this way but they're having to live with it, same as us. Jonty will get used to it, if we give him lots of love and make him feel safe again." He thought of Stu and wondered if he would ever forgive Holly for tearing his family apart to be with another man. "Look, Minda, if you'd rather move out for a while, until things get back to normal, you can use the suite upstairs."

"I'm not running away and leaving you! That's not what I want!" She moved away from him walking to the window, hurt that he could even think that she would do such a thing.

"It's not running away." He followed her and put his hands on her shoulders, standing behind her. "I don't want you dragged into the arguments between me and your tad, that's all. I want you to have somewhere to be undisturbed by all the upset and where you can entertain your friends. The suite's there if you want it." He was pleased when she relaxed against him.

"That's kind." She turned round and smiled at him. "I'll stick it out a bit longer." She glanced at her chrono. "I'd better get back to work. Boss is awfully strict you know," she added impishly.

"So I've heard," he laughed. "Off you go then. I'm going to get home early tonight, so make your own way back."

"Okay. See you later." She left the room not sure she had achieved anything but feeling better anyway, talking to her dad always had that effect on her.

In his office, Jack tried to settle back to work but ended up staring out of the window. It was overcast and gloomy on this December day and his life was much the same. Only two weeks ago all had been sunny then Holly had dropped her bombshell.

She had come to see them on a Monday evening, unusual for her, and with Jonty in tow. The three and a half year old had been in his pyjamas and Jack and Ianto had naturally assumed that they were being asked to babysit at the last minute which they were more than happy to do; their grandson meant a lot to them. But with Jonty in bed, Holly had told them of her affair with Drallec, a former neighbour. For the past several months she had been seeing him and Stu had found out. She and Stu had talked and agreed to try again but within days Holly was seeing Drallec again. When Stu had found them out for the second time, that Monday, he had insisted the marriage was over and that she must leave. In this era of fluid personal relationships, Holly had not expected this reaction, had assumed they would continue to be married and that Stu would accept that she needed Drallec as well. He had not seen it that way, saying marriage meant trust and that he could no longer trust her.

Shocked but not too unhappy - Drallec had already asked her to move in with him – Holly had accepted the end of her marriage. The only remaining issue was Jonty. Holly and Stu both loved their son and had agreed that they would raise him jointly – but where was he to live? They had discussed it rationally, putting aside their hurt feelings as far as possible, but came to an impasse: Stu's job precluded him from looking after Jonty and he was adamant that the boy would not live in the same apartment as Drallec. And so, Holly had explained to her shocked parents, she had brought the boy here where Stu was happy to have him live if Jack and Ianto would take him in. She didn't know for how long as she hoped Stu would relent in time and let her take the boy.

Jack stirred as he remembered the silence when she had finished speaking. Neither he nor Ianto had had any idea of what Holly had been doing and it was a total surprise. Ianto's look of horror at the revelations had morphed into its old impersonal mask, the one Jack had last seen so many centuries before when he had hidden his feelings of hurt and pain. Then the Welshman had risen and said 'I'm ashamed of you, Holly', turned his back on her and gone to Jonty's room. The man had not spoken to his daughter since. It had been left to Jack to try and bring about a reconciliation but he had been unable to change his partner's mind and they had had many arguments about it.

The whole thing was a mess, made worse by Jonty acting up as the reality of his situation became clear. They were in the process of hiring a nanny for the boy but in the meantime the burden of caring for him fell on Ianto. It was at times like this, caught between his partner and his daughter, for whom Jack had some sympathy, that Jack felt every one of his thousands of years. And poor Minda was feeling the strain too, having to live in a house where every word or action was examined for hidden meaning.

"Director?" Woll, his secretary of over ten years, was standing on the other side of the desk.

"Yes?"

"You asked me to give you these financial reports as soon as they came in." She handed over two notepads. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Not really." He smiled ruefully. "Not your problem, Woll. Look, I'm going to take these home with me, go through them tonight. Anyone needs me, send me a message and I'll get back to them." He cleared his screen and put a half dozen notepads – including the financial reports – into his bag. With his greatcoat on, he strode from the room.

Jack did not go straight home. Instead he went to the newly built apartment block where Holly was now living. She answered the door and smiled when she saw him.

"Dad, come on in." She took his bag and greatcoat and put them on the side. "I was in the kitchen, come join me."

Seated at the counter in the small kitchen – the whole apartment was small – he accepted a glass of juice and watched as Holly finished making some fruit tarts. She looked happy and content so Jack assumed life with Drallec was going well. He did not blame her for moving on from Stu but considered she had handled it badly. Having been married to Stu for four years, she should have known him better and anticipated his reaction, prepared the ground so that this rift between her and Ianto had not occurred and so she could raise her son herself.

"I don't suppose you've come to tell me that Tad's changed his mind about me," she said, pausing in her work. Her hopeful look belied her words.

"No, gorgeous. He doesn't want to see you."

She looked away and then resumed filling the tarts. It hurt to be estranged but she had no idea how to bridge the gap between them. She had sent messages had even tried explaining when she called at the apartment to see Jonty but to no avail. Her tad was adamant that she was in the wrong and that there was no possible excuse for her actions.

"I came," said Jack, after taking a sip of the juice, "to see how you were, if you've got everything you need."

"I'm … good, as good as I can be in the circumstances. With Tad not talking to me and only getting to see Jonty two days a week at weekends, well, it's hard." She blinked back tears and slotted the tarts into the oven.

"What about the theatre?" Holly and Stu both worked for the Branagh Theatre Company.

Holly's shoulder's slumped and she made no attempt to hide the tears when she turned to face her dad. "It's awful. They all take Stu's side and see me as some kind of home-breaker. I mean! In this day and age that's ridiculous! It's Stu who's broken up the home, not me." She sank grateful into her dad's open arms and wept on his shoulder.

"They've known him for longer than you and he's their leader, of course their loyalty will be to him. Any chance of changing jobs?" He rubbed her back and rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"Maybe. I'm making some enquiries." She moved out of his arms and wiped at her eyes.

"A move is probably for the best, fresh start. Besides, you should get more experience now you're fully qualified." He smiled encouragingly. "How's Drallec?" Jack had met him and understood his attraction but would not bet on the relationship lasting long now the pair were living together.

"Oh, he's great, really understanding." She smiled happily. "We've been making a room for Jonty, for when he comes to live with us. I'll show you." Holly knew the chances of her son coming to join them anytime soon were remote but she had to hope. Across the small living room, she showed Jack the tiny room that had been set up for a small boy. "What do you think?"

"I think he'll love it." She had tried hard with the room, that was obvious, and Jack felt a pang of pity for her. It would never be used by the boy if Stu had his way. He would not even let Jonty come here on the days Holly got to see him, she had to use the old suite Konni had occupied or go out which was hard in the cold weather. "I've got to go. It's your day to have Jonty tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yes." Her eyes shone at the thought of seeing her son again.

"I'll see you then. You look after yourself." He hugged her then donned his greatcoat and, with bag in hand, left the apartment.

During his journey across the city Jack thought how sad it was when a family broke up. He understood everyone's point of view and that made it so difficult for him. His 51st century upbringing accepted changing personal relationships and when he was growing up it was quite normal for men and women in an established partnership to have lovers quite openly. Holly's attraction to another man would have been thought normal and accommodated within that partnership. But Holly was ahead of her time. In this century, while all combinations of relationships were acceptable – same genders, human and alien etc - it was still expected that when one partner was attracted elsewhere they would leave and start again. Stu had been acting according to current customs and would naturally be seen as the innocent party. Jack had spoken to Stu on a few occasions in the past weeks and sympathised with him: the man still loved Holly and was working through his pain by throwing himself into his work.

Outside his own building, Jack stopped and gazed up. He so wanted Ianto to understand Holly and be more forgiving but that was proving a harder job than even Jack had expected. His thoughts were interrupted by a shout nearby.

"Gramps!" came from behind him and he turned to see Jonty, bundled up against the cold in a coat and scarf, running to greet him. Behind him came Ianto, looking weary and unhappy.

"Hey, soldier, come here." Jack swung the boy up and hugged him before settling him into a comfortable hold. "Hi, love," he said as Ianto drew near.

"Jack. You're early." Ianto had barely been sleeping and looked exhausted but he managed a small smile for his partner. Their relationship may be under strain but their underlying love was still strong.

"Brought work home to do later. Thought I could help out with trouble here," he poked Jonty.

"I'm not trouble. I'm Jonty." The boy wriggled and Jack let him down, keeping firm hold of his hand.

"Thanks." Ianto started walking into the building and Jack followed, the boy pulling on his hand and chattering excitedly about his time at the playground.

Inside the apartment, Jack put his bag down and removed his coat. Looking about him the difference between this and Holly's place was marked. He estimated that the whole of her tiny apartment would fit inside the living area here, and leave room to spare. Off to one side, Ianto was trying to remove Jonty's coat but the boy was not co-operating. He was twisting and turning, pulling this way and that and grizzling.

"Jonty, hold still."

"No! Want Mummy to do it. Where's my mummy?" The grizzling restarted and the boy's gyrations continued. A flailing arm hit Ianto on the side of the head and this was followed by Jonty biting his grandtad's hand.

"Ow!" Ianto released his hold and held the injured hand.

"Jonty!" Jack's voice cut across the boy's noise and Jonty went still immediately, eyes popping out of his head. He'd never heard that tone from his gramps before. Jack took the boy, turned him round and roughly removed his coat. He then took him by the shoulder and stood him off to one side by the wall. Jack crouched down in front of him. "It's naughty to hit and bite anyone and especially your grandtad. You will stay here for three minutes to think about what you've done and then you will apologise." Jack stood up and went back to Ianto who was standing nursing his hand. "Let me see," he said gently, taking the hand.

Behind him, Jonty started to grizzle again and was moving from the place he had been put. No one had told him off like that before and he didn't like it. "Not staying here," he muttered.

Jack turned and caught the boy by the shoulder, put him back by the wall without a word. To Ianto he said, "Go and wash that. Bring the dermal regenerator and I'll fix it for you." Then he looked down at Jonty, still grizzling and moving again. He got hold of both the boy's shoulders and put him back in place.

Ianto hesitated in the door to the bedroom and looked back: Jack was putting Jonty back on the same spot yet again before going to sit down. The Welshman went into the bedroom and the adjoining bathroom. There was so much wrong in his family at the moment and he could not make sense of it. Sitting on the side of the bath, Ianto stared at the wall. He felt so ashamed of Holly and so sorry for Stu Permink who had done nothing wrong. How could Holly have imagined she could have an affair and there be no consequences? Had she been brought up so badly?

Ianto recalled her sitting in the living area and informing them, out of the blue, of her affair and the break-up of her marriage. She had expected them to understand and support her which Ianto could not do. Brought up in the 21st century, Ianto could accept there were two sides to any relationship break-up but in this case it was clear to him where the blame lay – with his daughter. For her to have had an affair was, perhaps understandable - Stu was quite a bit older than her - but to carry on with it after she had been discovered and said it would stop, that was unforgivable. The past two weeks had been so difficult for Ianto. He had battled with his feelings of guilt for agreeing to Holly's marriage when she had obviously been too young and for missing what she had been doing with Drallec, someone he had met and did not like. His guilt had become anger at Holly and then at Jack who had defended her.

Ianto sighed and stood up. He went to the basin and rinsed his hand where little teeth marks remained with a ring of oozing blood. Jack and he were on reasonably good terms again but they were still wary around one another and rows erupted over nothing. He knew Jack had been seeing Holly, had been to her new home, but he didn't enquire and didn't want to be told anything about it. Perhaps it was as well for one of them to maintain friendly contact. Ianto also felt guilty about Jonty. The boy had been caught between his parents and was unsettled and angry himself. At only three, he could not understand what was happening and why he did not see his parents more. But the constant whining for his mother and playing up was getting to Ianto who was also getting little sleep; the boy woke often in the night and Ianto was on edge waiting for the first signs. All in all it was a horrible situation and in his worst moments Ianto wished he could just walk away from it. Taking the dermal regenerator, Ianto went back to the living room.

"Jonty, what do you have to say?" Jack was over by the wall with a tearful Jonty.

"I sorry, grandtad. I won't bite you again." The boy hiccuped as he spoke and ran forward.

"I accept your apology," said Ianto, bending down to hug the boy. "I love you, cariad."

"I love – _hiccup_ – you too – _hiccup_."

"Let Gramps wipe your eyes, Jonty." Ianto eased the boy away and let Jack take over.

"There, all shipshape again," said Jack briskly. "Off you go to the playroom and find something to do, soldier."

"All right." The boy smiled timidly and then ran off.

"Let me look at your hand." Jack sat on the couch with Ianto beside him. "He drew blood then? Do I take it all those other bruises and scratches that I've noticed lately came from him too?" He was running the dermal regenerator over the hand, deliberately not looking up at Ianto's face.

"Yes. He didn't mean it."

Jack sighed. "He has to learn, just as our lot did. You taught me about the naughty spot and made me do it with them. Why's Jonty any different?" The hand was now good as new but Jack continued to hold it.

"His world has fallen apart, Jack."

"Which does not give him the right to bite you." Jack tentatively put an arm round Ianto and was delighted when the other man slipped into the embrace and put his head on Jack's shoulder. "He has to be disciplined, love." Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head.

"Gramps, catch." A soft ball trickled across the floor towards the couch with Jonty behind it.

"In the playroom with that, please, Jonty," said Jack. "I'll join you in a minute. Get the animals out, we'll play with them.

"Yes, animals." The boy rushed off.

To Ianto, Jack said, "I'll keep him amused, you go and get a couple of hours sleep. You'll feel better for it."

That evening was the first in two weeks to pass without an angry outburst from anyone. Ianto had taken Jack's advice and felt relaxed and refreshed for his rest. Jonty, fresh from his bath and in his sleepsuit, was tired after running around with his gramps and was in a much better mood. When Minda arrived home, she had helped amuse the boy and was now chatting to him over the supper table as they all enjoyed their meal. After supper, Minda sat with Jonty on her knee and read him a story, delighting in the little boy's questions and answering them seriously. With the story over, Ianto put the boy to bed staying by his side until he was asleep.

When Ianto returned to the living area he found Jack and Minda sitting discussing some Torchwood business. He sat on the couch beside Jack and leant against his partner, pulling Jack's arm around him. Minda took this as her cue to leave them alone and after ten minutes or so, went to her room to chat to her friends on the vid-link.

"Have you heard any more about a nanny?" asked Jack, stroking Ianto's arm.

"They may have someone suitable next week," Ianto replied. "It's a bad time of year to be looking, most students have already found jobs."

"Pity. Do you think Konni might help us out? Ian's seven now and she used to look after Jonty occasionally."

There was silence for a moment or two and Jack prepared for an angry retort. Ianto felt any suggestions of this kind to be criticism of him which was far from the case, it was an attempt to relieve him of some of the stresses and strains of raising the boy. In fact, Ianto was thinking over the idea carefully and liking it more and more.

"I think it's a great idea," he said finally. "Can't think why we didn't of it earlier." He twisted his head and smiled up at Jack, reaching up to kiss him. "She could come here or we could take Jonty to her. I don't think Stu would object."

Jack tightened his grip on Ianto, relieved at his response. "Shall we give her a call?"

"Yes."

Half an hour later it had been arranged for Konni to look after Jonty. She had been delighted to agree, time was hanging heavy on her hands now her own three children were older. Starting the following day, she would come to Jack and Ianto's apartment after dropping her youngest, Ian, at his Institute and stay until she had to pick him up again. Stu had been happy with this arrangement and so had Holly when Jack had checked with them. Now Ianto would be free to attend to his business and get out of the apartment which had felt like a prison to him on occasion. With that settled, Jack had packed Ianto off to bed to catch up on his sleep. Unknown to Ianto, he had also disconnected the monitor from Jonty's room so that the Welshman's sleep would be undisturbed for once.

Work awaited Jack and he went to the office, activated the monitor in there, and got down to the financial reports. Minda popped her head in to say goodnight while he was still heavily involved in the complicated figures and then he was alone. Jack worked on solidly and cleared a lot of issues, also responding to messages and queries that Woll had forwarded to him for attention. Jonty woke once, around eleven, and Jack went to him. After a brief cuddle and some reassurance, the boy was soon asleep again. Deciding against more work, Jack took a shower and slipped into bed beside the sleeping Ianto. With the monitor now reconnected but turned down very low, Jack closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

_As this story got rather long, I'm going to break it here. The second part will be posted soon. _


	57. A Lack of Understanding II

**A Lack of Understanding** **(part 2) **– _December 4719, Cardiff and Ogmore_

At just after four o'clock - four hours sleep was good for him - Jack woke and lay looking up at the ceiling. Last night had been a real pleasure, everyone in a good mood and no arguments. He hoped it marked a turning point and that the family would start to heal the rifts between them. Looking down at Ianto, curled up under the covers, he did not hold out much hope of him making up with Holly anytime soon. But at least the burden of caring for Jonty had been lifted; Jack had a lot of faith in Konni. The heap of covers that was Ianto shifted and a tousled head emerged.

"Was that Jonty?" asked Ianto sleepily.

"No. He's fine, sleeping like a baby. Go back to sleep." Jack smoothed his partner's hair.

Ianto lay still for a moment then twisted round and ended up lying on his back next to Jack, head on the pillow for once. "Thanks for letting me sleep. I feel so much better."

"Good." They lay in silence for a while until Ianto's hand crept across and grasped Jack's. "What is it, love?" asked Jack.

"I'm sorry I've been such a grouse lately. And I'm sorry I keep blaming you, I know it's not your fault." Ianto recalled all too well the accusations he had thrown at Jack, about the older man's lack of morals leading Holly astray. He was ashamed of himself. He just hadn't been able to stop saying it.

"I understand. Come here." He moved his arm and Ianto ducked underneath it, curling to lie half on Jack in his accustomed position. "You may not have been so far off the mark anyway. Holly is like me and so is Owain. Look at his lifestyle! Luckily Luke takes after you and I hope Minda will too."

"Owain is just playing the field, I don't have a problem with that," replied Ianto. "He isn't cheating on a partner like … like …" Ianto found he could not even say his daughter's name.

"Like Holly. Do you really hate her so much, Ianto, that you can't say her name?"

"I don't hate her. She's my, our daughter and I'll always love her. I just don't like her very much right now."

"She's settled down to life with Drallec," said Jack, as it he was talking to himself rather than to Ianto. "Their apartment is tiny but she keeps it neat and clean. I went round last evening, on the way home, and she was making fruit tarts, like the ones she used to make with you. She's even prepared a room for Jonty though I think she knows he's not likely to use it." He paused, pleased Ianto had not interrupted as he always had before when Jack spoke of Holly. Did this mean Ianto was coming round? "She misses you a lot, always asks after you."

There was silence for some time and Jack wondered if Ianto had gone back to sleep but then the Welshman stirred. "Is she still working?"

Jack smiled, relief flooding through him; Ianto was beginning to thaw. "Yes, but the people at the company are making it tough for her. They take Stu's part, of course. Holly's looking for another job."

"She should be snapped up, she's a good designer."

Forgiveness was not going to come immediately but Ianto felt more sympathy for Holly than he had at any time over the past two weeks. The thought of her making up a room for her son, the son who in all likelihood was not going to use it, had touched him. Holly was paying a high price for satisfying her lust for Drallec. Ianto felt that maybe, in time, he would be able to speak to her again – not yet, but sometime in the future. A small part of the ache in his heart fell away as he closed his eyes and dropped back to sleep.

There was a lot of laughter at the breakfast table as Jonty kept them all amused. He had woken in a good mood, having slept well, and had played quietly with his gramps before getting dressed, trying to do as much as possible himself but ending up with his head in a sleeve, his dungarees on back to front and his shoes on the wrong feet until his gramps had put him to rights. Jonty had stayed with his Aunt Minda while she dressed, exploring the many things in her room that reminded him of his mother. Over cereal and juice, Jonty recited a variety of nursery rhymes before his gramps and aunt departed for work. Leaving the boy to 'assist' Piolette, the new housekeeper, with the housework, Ianto collected together some notepads and other work related items; he intended to spend at least a few hours in his office on the other side of the city. When the door buzzer sounded, he heard Konni's voice and Jonty's excited greetings.

Ianto came across Konni in the living area, Jonty balanced on her hip. "Goodness, you haven't even got your coat off," said Ianto. "Here, let me take it." He gave her a peck on the cheek and helped remove her coat, not easy with the boy still in her arms.

"This handsome young man took all my attention," she said, smiling at the boy, "but I think he can go and play now."

"No, want to play with you," complained Jonty when he was put down on the floor.

"And you shall, poppet, after I've spoken to your grandtad. Run along and find something for us to play with. I'll be here all day." She patted his bottom to urge him on his way and he went, reluctantly. "How are you, Ianto?"

"Better for seeing you. This is so good of you."

"I was getting bored sitting at home. I'd have been dreaming up excuses to keep Ian home with me if you hadn't called. Are you going to your office?"

"If that's all right with you. Holly," he managed to say it without hesitation, "will be here to see Jonty today. She comes around ten and leaves at four." The week was split up with Holly seeing the boy on Mondays and Thursdays and Stu on Tuesdays and Fridays with Wednesdays free. They were flexible at weekends.

"That'll be fine. I'll have to go at four too, to pick up Ian and Jyl. You'll be back by then?" Konni was trying hard to be neutral in this family dispute, having seen Holly a few times since the split with Stu and hearing through Olly of Ianto's reaction.

"Yes, I aim to be back by three."

"Konni, you coming?" called Jonty from the door to the playroom. He had a ball in his hand. "We play soccer."

"Oh dear, another one!" she laughed, remembering Owain. She saw Ianto out of the door and went off to play with the little boy.

-ooOoo-

The offices of Jones the Coffee were busy and Ianto found the time flew by as he got updates from his PA and from the various heads of department. They had managed well while he had not be able to get in, only giving directions from home, and taken forward a number of initiatives. The company was thriving, perhaps doing too well. Initially, Ianto had wanted a small business to keep him busy and to help him fit into this new century but now the company had outlets all over the world and on most of the colony worlds, much bigger than he had planned. With good staff it was still manageable but only just.

His mind was still on these thoughts when he entered the apartment at just before three o'clock. The sudden silencing of voices on his arrival caused him to look up. Konni was sitting in a chair watching Jonty playing with … Holly. She had not been allowed in the apartment when Ianto had been there.

"Grandtad, look what Mummy brought me!" Jonty ran over and tugged on his grandtad's hand. "It's a terraformer kit and we making new planets."

Ianto allowed himself to be pulled to where various bits and pieces littered the floor over a wide area. It seemed the boy had been very busy as there were at least four completed planets, made of something similar to plasticene, and ten either ruined of half-completed ones. Amidst the chaos knelt Holly, looking up at him.

"Hello, Tad," she said. There was a long silence and she resigned herself to him ignoring the greeting. She picked up a toy rock vaporiser and looked away, hiding her disappointment.

"Holly." He managed to say her name and was startled by her sudden wide smile as she looked back up at him. "I'll get out of your way," he said to no one in particular and headed for his bedroom.

As the door closed behind him, Ianto sagged down into a chair feeling drained. The unexpected meeting had taken him by surprise and he needed time to consider his reaction. Despite the animosity he felt towards her, he was pleased to have broken their silence – his silence, he amended – and to have seen Holly smile again. She had such a wonderful smile, so like Jack's, and it lit up her face. It was face made to reflect happiness. Was she happy? Jack said that she and Drallec were but Ianto wondered how long it would last. Drallec was a bounder, Ianto could think of no better word to describe him, and Holly was unlikely to live with him and not see through him. She was too bright to be blinded by love for long.

With a deep sigh, Ianto stood up and started changing out of his suit and into the tunic and trousers he preferred to wear in the apartment. He took his time, still going over the problems with Holly and her family. A sudden babble of voices from the living area attracted his attention and he stood still and listened. There was a man's voice, Jack must have come home early again. He had done that a lot lately, working far into the night to make up, and Torchwood had to be suffering from his absence. Steeling himself, Ianto went out into the living area. Holly and Jack were swinging Jonty by his arms and legs and letting him go to land with a plop on the couch. The boy was giggling loudly and everyone was laughing and having fun. This was how it used to be, before … before Holly left Stu. Ianto found he could not join in the games and with a wan smile, skirted the group and headed for the kitchen.

"It's all right, Dad, don't press it. He spoke to me, that's enough for now." Holly was at her dad's side, a hand on his arm as he looked after Ianto's retreating back. "Time for me to leave." She looked over at Jonty who was playing with Konni, her face sad. She did not want to leave him but they had had a wonderful day together. Now she had to effect her departure without upsetting him.

It was Konni's presence that helped keep Jonty calm as she and Holly got their coats and prepared to leave. Jack watched as both women treated the parting as matter-of-fact and said goodbye without tears or too many hugs. They were out of the door and on their way while Jack kept the little boy busy collecting up his terraformer kit and putting all the pieces away in the box, making a game of getting them in the right places. Jonty was happy to mooch about in the playroom and so Jack sought out Ianto. He found the Welshman in the kitchen, making the final preparations for supper. Piolette came to them in the mornings only, from before breakfast to just after lunch, leaving supper almost ready in the fridge. She had settled in well and had been happy to help out with Jonty when he had joined them so unexpectedly.

"Is one of those for me?" asked Jack, seeing two mugs of coffee on the table.

"Yes. I was going to bring it through when Konni and Holly go."

"They've already left. Jonty's playing." Jack sat at the table and sipped the coffee.

Ianto looked at him puzzled; all previous departures had left Jonty crying and upset. "They've gone? I didn't hear anything."

"All very casual today. No tantrums and no tears."

"That's good." He went on preparing the meal. "She looked well," he said after a few minutes.

Jack knew Ianto was referring to Holly. "She did. Said she'd had a great day with Jonty. I think the little lad is getting used to the arrangements."

They stayed in the kitchen until the meal was as ready as it could be; it was too early to start cooking it. Jonty ran in to show them an old toy flivver he'd found and he ran around with it until going with Ianto into the living area and watching a children's programme on the vid-screen. Jack went to the office and started on the work he had brought home, glad to get on with it early. The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. Minda went out with friends after supper and with Jonty in bed, Ianto and Jack spent a quiet evening together.

-ooOoo-

Over the next week, all continued along the same lines. Stu took Jonty to stay overnight with his parents at the weekend leaving Jack and Ianto to enjoy a quiet weekend at Ogmore with Minda. All three found the peaceful surroundings soothing and returned to the city refreshed and ready for work. Jonty played up a bit over the next few days but the adults were able to cope with him better, being more rested themselves, and Konni's continued presence removed some of the pressure.

On the Wednesday evening, when Jonty was in bed, Minda said, "I talked to Luke today. He and Bruce are looking forward to coming over for Christmas."

"Christmas? I haven't even thought about it," said Ianto, sitting in a chair writing up his diary.

"It's the end of next week, Tad. You've usually got it all organised by now." Minda was smiling at him, secretly pleased to have caught him unprepared.

Ianto put aside the notepad. "What happens to Jonty? Stu hasn't said anything. Has Holly?" he asked Jack. Ianto had met Holly once or twice in the past few days but had not spoken to her any more than to say hello.

"Not to me." Jack was lying on the couch, book propped up on his stomach.

"Oh, this is so awkward," complained Ianto.

"Why not invite them all to Ogmore?" suggested Minda. "There's plenty of room."

"I don't think so." Stu was still deeply upset with Holly and would not share a roof with her. And Ianto didn't think he could either, not yet. "Perhaps Stu will want to take him to be with his parents again."

"Doesn't seem fair. Holly ought to see Jonty too." Minda had not forgiven her sister for the upset she had caused, nevertheless the younger girl had a deeply ingrained sense of fairness.

"Do you want me to ask her?" said Jack from behind his book. It had become routine for him to communicate with Holly and Ianto with Stu, pooling information and passing messages between the two. It was far from ideal but it worked, most of the time.

"Before you do that, we ought to work out what we're doing," said Ianto. "We've got Luke and Bruce to consider too. And what about Owain? Is he coming home?" Having been reminded of the holiday, Ianto was now getting into organising mode.

"Owain told me he's staying in Toulouse," supplied Minda. "Got some big party planned and the Tornadoes are playing as well." She kept in touch with her brothers under normal circumstances, but over recent weeks they had been calling every day requesting updates on 'the Holly situation' as they called it.

"I hope he'll be home before the holiday," said Ianto, who missed his sons now they were both based in France. "I'll talk to him tomorrow and check with him. Jack, are you going to be free to go to Ogmore?"

"Yeah, barring emergencies." Jack put down his book. "I assumed we'd go down a couple of days beforehand, like usual." The two men liked to decorate the house together and to have a break of at least four days.

"I'll be working 'til the day before," volunteered Minda. "I told Luke I'd meet up with him and bring them down." She had proved to be an excellent flivver pilot and took every opportunity to fly. As a Torchwood employee she could use their craft despite not being the regulation eighteen years old. "They can stay for three days."

"So, either Jonty comes with us or one or other of his parents has to take him," summarised Ianto. "You want to bring any friends down, sweetheart?" he asked Minda, very much aware that she could be lonely without more people her own age around.

"Not this time, thanks. I'll have Luke and Bruce to hang out with. If they don't want to be alone," she added suggestively. The two men had been together for about a year and were very much in love.

Jack laughed. "Love's young dream," he said. "They are so cute together. Wonder if it'll last?"

"Don't say that, Jack! Why shouldn't they be happy together? Not all of us are looking for someone else all the time!" shouted Ianto. He got up and strode to the office.

Jack looked after him, mouth hanging open. It had been too much to expect the upsets to disappear overnight but he had no idea what had brought on that burst of anger. He looked over at Minda and smiled grimly. "He'll get better, give him time."

"I thought he was over it," she sighed. "Maybe I should go and speak to him?" she asked, half out of her chair.

"No, petal, leave him for now."

"Okay. I'll go and sort out my room." She stood up fully, kissed her dad and departed.

In the office, Ianto sat at his desk staring ahead of him at the wall. He had been in there for half an hour, avoiding Jack and Minda. There was so much anger in him at what had happened to Holly that it came when he didn't mean it to, aimed at the wrong people. His outburst at Jack was unprovoked and unforgivable, he regretted it already, but these emotions came from somewhere deep within him. In the past thirty minutes he had forced himself to analyse his feelings and their source. He felt he finally understood what was causing it: Holly's affair brought his deepest fear to the surface and as he didn't know how to stop being afraid, he became angry instead.

Resolved to confront the issue instead of letting matters continue as they were, Ianto went back into the living area. He found Jack still on the couch with his book but he was not reading it, instead he was gazing at the ceiling.

"Jack, we need to talk." Ianto went round and sat on the coffee table. "I'm sorry I snapped." He smiled at his partner briefly then looked away, searching for the words that would explain his fears.

"Okay." Jack watched Ianto's face for an indication of what was troubling him and wisely decided to hold his peace.

The Welshman sat, looking at his hands where they rested on his knees. He had to speak or he could end up losing Jack by this own actions, which would be the height of irony. "I've only just understood why I keep doing this, snapping at you and everyone else but mainly at you." He took a deep breath and continued. "Ever since I've known you I've been frightened of losing you. I always believed that one day you'd find someone else, someone more worthy of you, and that you'd leave me to be with them. Even after all these years, the fear is still there, suppressed for the most part but still there. And when Holly … when she destroyed her marriage, well, it made that fear come to the surface again. If she can do it, so can you. You're so alike." Ianto kept his gaze firmly fixed on his hands. He had said it, it was out in the open at last.

"You daft 'apporth," said Jack softly, reaching out a hand to the other man's knee. "I'm the one who's not worthy of you, not the other way round. I'm so lucky to have found you and to have you with me now. I love you and I am not going to leave you."

"How can I be sure?" Ianto looked up at Jack, the uncertainty clear in his face. "How?"

"Trust me, Ianto." Jack struggled to sit up and reached out a hand to stroke the side of his partner's face. "I thought you did already."

"I want to, Jack, and most of the time I do," replied Ianto, his voice quivering with emotion. "But that fear never goes away."

"What would make it go away? What would make you feel better?" Jack kept his gaze on Ianto's face, searching for a clue. "Whatever it is, I'll do it."

"I don't know, that's the awful thing, Jack. I just don't know."

Jack reached out and pulled the other man's head onto his shoulder but Ianto came so willingly that Jack tipped sideways and, off balance, they ended up on the floor, Ianto lying on top of his partner. After a moment's surprise, Jack started to laugh and Ianto joined in a moment or two later.

"I really do love you, Ianto," said Jack when their laughter had run its course. "Would marriage make it any more real to you? We could do that." He hugged the man lying on top of him.

"I don't think that would help. But thanks for the offer." He kissed Jack and then rolled off him, lying beside him on the floor. "This is something I have to tackle myself, somehow."

"Maybe if it's out in the open it'll be better," suggested Jack, propped up on one elbow looking down at the other man.

"Maybe."

-ooOoo-

The following day, enquiries were made about Christmas arrangements. Stu was heavily involved in a production that would give him little time for Jonty and he was happy for the boy to go to Ogmore provided he could have him in the New Year. Holly wavered, caught three ways. She wanted to be with her son but that would mean her parents staying in Cardiff and she did not want to cause them any more problems, their lives had been disrupted enough. She also wanted to be with Drallec. The discussion went round and round in circles all day, and got precisely nowhere, until Ianto found the solution and the courage to see it through.

On the Friday morning, as Holly was sorting out her apartment prior to going to work, the door buzzer sounded. "Tad," she croaked when the door opened to reveal him.

"Holly. May I come in?"

"Of course." She stepped aside, amazed he had come and that he appeared to be speaking to her again.

"I can't be long, I'm on my way to work. I wanted to talk to you about Christmas." He stood in the small living room, appalled at the lack of space in the tiny apartment. It was not as tidy as he would like it either but for Holly it was incredibly neat.

"Have you time for a coffee?" she asked, not wanting him to hurry away.

"No." He realised the refusal was rather stark so softened it. "I really don't have time. Look, as things stand Jonty isn't going to see either you or Stu at Christmas and that's not fair on him."

"Tad, I want to have him. I'd have him here but - "

"But Stu won't let you, I know," interrupted Ianto. It was not easy for him to be here talking to her but he was determined to persevere. "It's no secret how I feel about what you did, Holly. I still think you're in the wrong." He took a deep breath. "However, what's done is done and I've come to the conclusion that my anger at you is not helping. So I'll bury the hatchet if you will."

"Of course, I will, Tad! I hate being estranged from you." She impulsively put a hand on his arm and he let it rest there.

"It won't be easy and I expect we'll have plenty of angry words for a while yet, but perhaps it's better to say them and get them out in the open than let them fester inside." Ianto had come to this conclusion after owning up to his own fear and talking to Jack. As a result Ianto had achieved a little more understanding and at least partly banished the fear. "If you'd like to come to Ogmore, you and Drallec, you'd be welcome."

"Thank you, Tad." She was nearly twenty six years old and yet she felt like a little girl who had been given an unexpected treat.

"There are conditions," he warned. "You can come down the day before and you're you leave the day after. And you're to do and say nothing to create a scene or to spoil the holiday for the rest of us, especially Jonty."

"I understand."

"All right then." He turned and walked to the front door which opened "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." She stood, happy that the first tentative steps to getting back on good terms with this man had been made. Her smile brightened her face.

Ianto looked at her and another piece of the ache he had been carrying around dropped from his heart. She was his oldest child and he loved her dearly. He hugged her briefly, then turned and left the apartment.

Ianto's bravery in making the first step at reconciliation helped him and Holly. In the days leading up to the holiday, they managed to have two other face to face discussions which, while brief, were not acrimonious. They both understood that it would take time, a lot of time, to fully heal the breach between them but the seeds had been sown. Two days before Christmas Ianto, Jack and Jonty travelled down to Ogmore, leaving Minda to follow the next day. They had no qualms at leaving her overnight; she was a responsible girl for her age and had the resources of Torchwood to call on if there were any difficulties.

After settling in at the house, Ianto went with Jem to find greenery for decorations and to look at the tree the Weevil had selected and cut a day earlier. This left Jack and Jonty free to take a long walk along the beach, rushing in and out of the small waves and getting quite silly and quite wet. Luckily they got back without being spotted and Jack was able to smuggle Jonty upstairs and warm him up with a hot bath and put him in dry clothes before Ianto returned. They spent a lazy evening, with Jonty running round until he finally fell asleep while playing on the floor of the living room.

Christmas Eve was a day of wonders for Jonty. After breakfast he was allowed to help make some decorations, under Ianto's supervision, and stood gaping as the tree was hauled into place by Jem and Jack.

"It's big," he said.

"And now we're going to decorate it," said Ianto, looking down on him. He had decorated the tree with all his children but this was the first time he had had his grandson to help him. "Open the box and let's see what we can find to put on the tree." With Jack up a ladder most of the time, doing the higher branches, Ianto and Jonty began work on the bits they could reach.

"It's prickly," complained the boy when a pine needle caught his hand.

"Oh, you're not hurt," laughed Ianto. "Put that bell here." He pointed and helped secure the little bell that had once been a favourite of Holly's.

"We ought to be singing Christmas songs," said Jack from above them. He was sitting on the top rung of the ladder with one end of chain of beads in his hand. "Let's sing Rudolph." He launched into _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ and soon all three were singing along to this and other favourites.

A quick lunch and they were back sorting out the tree when the front door opened. "Hello," said Holly, suddenly shy at coming to this house after a month away. Behind her stood an anxious Drallec with a couple of bags in hand.

"Mummy!" cried Jonty, racing to greet her. He threw his arms round her and was hugged back. "We're doing the tree," he told her proudly.

"And you're making a lovely job of it."

"Drallec," said Jack, coming up to greet the man, "good to see you. Let me take those bags. You're in the right hand guest suite, gorgeous," he said to Holly as he passed her, bags in hand. "Jonty's next door in your old room."

"Would you like a drink?" asked Ianto, forcing himself to be friendly.

"I do," called Jack from the bottom of the stairs.

"What a surprise! I'll make all some coffees. Jonty, why don't you and Mummy … and Drallec carry on with the tree." He smiled at them and then went to the kitchen.

An hour later, Minda arrived with Luke and Bruce and the extra numbers eased the tension. The decorations were finished but Jonty did not want to leave the tree. He kept looking at it, watching the flickering lights and admiring his own handiwork. He was finally dragged away with the promise a swim and they all ended up in the pool playing an improvised game of water polo. A tired Jonty was put to bed by his mother, who wept a little; this was the first time in a month that she had been able to do this seemingly simple thing for him. She stayed watching him sleep for half an hour, before finally joining the others for supper.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," said Jack when he was alone with Ianto in their suite. Their family had gone to their rooms too.

"No, no it wasn't." Ianto was standing looking out at the dark night, the moonlight reflecting on the sea.

Jack snaked his arms round him from behind and held him close. "I am so proud of you," he whispered into his partner's ear. "It was a wonderful idea to have Holly and Drallec here and you managed to be gracious to them both."

"It wasn't easy," admitted Ianto, leaning against Jack. "There were times I wanted to throw them out."

"I noticed," chuckled Jack, "but you didn't. Jonty loves having Holly here."

"Yes. Did you see his face when she told him she would be here tomorrow? That made it worthwhile."

"Umm." The two men stood together, drinking in the beauty of the night. "Come on, time for bed," said Jack eventually.

The rest of the holiday passed pleasantly for the whole family and it was the start of a new understanding between them all.

* * *


	58. The Price of Fame

_Another extract from the articles about Owain .._

* * *

**The Price of Fame**

_- part two of a series of articles for Soccer Times by Mikel Tannerman_

We all have ideas about what it would be like to be rich and famous. Most kids dream of it but few achieve it. Owain Jones is one of the few. At twenty five, he is both rich and famous and I spent a month with him, shadowing him as he went about his daily routine. All I can say is, it's hard work!

Owain rises early, before six every morning and trains in a state of the art exercise room. "Soccer demands stamina and strength," he told me, "and the only way to maintain both is to train." He was running on a treadmill as he said this, barely out of breath after completing ten miles. Next, he lifted weights and finally did press-ups. I tried it all and was exhausted after only half the time he spent. "My trainer devised the routine for me," he explained. "Nillo comes in twice a week to give me a real work-out but on the other days I do this." I resolved there and then to avoid joining in the 'real work-out'.

Breakfast is at seven thirty, served by Trudi his housekeeper and secretary. The three of us sit down to fruit, cereal and juice and I listen as the other two run over the schedule for the day. Today is not a match day, so Owain has time for his other interests. He is meeting officials of the Youth Cup Association (YCA) for a working lunch to discuss his participation in a publicity tour aimed at encouraging more young people to play soccer. Following that, Owain will be going to a training session at the Tornadoes' stadium and this evening it's a quick trip to Cardiff to see daughter Newlyn. In between, he will find time to go through the many requests for his support and attendance at events as well as the fan mail with Trudi.

While Owain makes a personal call to his daughter, he does this every morning, I take the opportunity to chat to Trudi. What exactly is her role? "I make it possible for Owain to run his life smoothly." How? "Keeping on top of all the requests for help that come his way, managing the fans, ensuring time is left in his schedule for personal and family events. All that sort of stuff. I also run this apartment." And how long has she been doing this? "Three years. I was working for an agency and came for a short time to help out and just stayed," she laughs. "It's very important in a working relationship like ours that we get along and that we trust one another. Luckily for me, we hit it off. Owain has to be able to rely on my advice and I need him to fulfil commitments I make in his name."

The relationship certainly seems to work well. That morning the two discuss the coming week's calendar of events, all of which revolve around Owain's training and playing commitments. Nothing interferes with these. "I am a soccer player, first and last. That is what I love doing and what pays the bills. All the rest? That's nice and I enjoy it but it's not essential." When they have settled the calendar, Trudi goes off to finalise arrangements and see what else has come in since she left the day before. She and her partner live in an apartment close by and she likes to maintain the boundary between work and the rest of her life.

Owain and I are left with a large pile of fan mail which had been roughly sorted by Trudi but which Owain likes to look through himself. "It would be great to reply personally to everyone but it just isn't possible. However, I do check what's coming in. That way I can get a feel for what my fans are interested in, what might be bothering them and maybe do something about it." We sit for an hour going through the mail which comes from fans of all ages and from all corners of the world, even some from the Colony worlds which receive the vid-casts. Owain pulls out a dozen or so letters for a special reply, jotting down what he wants to go in them. One request for a photograph from a six year old boy living in London touches him. "I was this boy," he said. "I had my heroes and I wrote to them. I got the photographs I asked for – usually – and cherished them for years. But I always hoped for a little more. Never got it." He sets the letter to one side.

It is time to get ready for the lunch engagement and Owain goes to wash and change. As I am to accompany him, I do the same and we are soon on our way to YCA headquarters in Paris. Owain travels everywhere by teleport, taking his turn like all the other travellers. In Toulouse, home of the Tornadoes, he is recognised and greeted and he happily joins in discussions of the team's chances. Soccer looms large for the inhabitants of this town which is dominated by the Tornadoes' stadium. Elsewhere, he not recognised so easily and that does not bother him at all. We arrive at the YCA building and are taken up to the dining room to meet the President and other officials. The discussion is general at first, about the youth game, and then concentrates on the particular role they have in mind for Owain.

I chatted to a number of our fellow diners and they all expressed their gratitude to Owain for his help. "Soccer has to compete against all the other sports," said YCA Head of Publicity, Yanuk Fleishmann, "and we need youngsters to start playing to keep it alive. There are clubs all over the world, run by dedicated people but often without much local support. A visit from a star of Owain's stature is a tremendous boost for them." As the lunch progressed these sentiments were repeated again and again. "Hands on involvement is rare," said YCA president Obadi Ramotswe. "Turning up to a fund raising dinner is easy, undertaking a two week tour around the world like Owain shows a whole new level of commitment." The discussions go well and by the time we leave, the bones of the tour have been agreed to be fleshed out in the coming weeks. It will take place at the end of the current season.

Detouring on our way back to Toulouse, we stop at the restaurant of Francois Colon where Owain has arranged to meet his brother Luke, a sous chef. The brothers are not physically alike but there is an obvious bond between them. At a small table, over fruit punch and a tray of hors d'oeuvres, the brothers catch up, News of the family dominates the conversation and Luke talks about his plans to open his own restaurant with partner Bruce and the financial support of Luke's Tad, Ianto Jones. "He needs something to keep him occupied," jokes Owain. "With all us kids grown up, he's at a bit of a loose end." To my surprise, Luke agrees and I wonder how anyone running an organisation the size of Jones the Coffee could be 'at a loose end'. "He thrives on work," explains Luke. "He was the one who suggested we go into partnership and who's been getting things rolling for us. Bruce is in Rio with Maitre Michel [Colon] this year, honing his skills, and we hope to start up on our own within the next two years. If we can find the right location and premises." The brothers part reluctantly but training calls.

A few quick teleport jumps and we are back in Toulouse at the stadium. Owain is early and having changed into training gear starts practising his ball control skills. He immediately becomes lost in his own world and I sit on the bench and watch a man at the top of his sport. It is a pleasure to watch Owain and his team mates as they are put through their paces by coach Stefan Ericsson. The emphasis of this session is on set plays and they practice and practice until each player is perfect. While Owain is showering and changing after a hard two hour session, I ask Stefan about his star player. "He is the player every coach dreams of and never expects to find. Great skill, a hard worker and a team player; he sets up as many goals as he scores. In his early days he was a bit wild but that never affected his performance on the pitch." When Owain joins us, the two men discuss the day's session with as much seriousness as if it had been a match, before we are off again. What is Owain's view of the coach? "Stef is great. Knows each of us so well he can get the best out of us. We lucked out when he came to join us."

It is busy on the teleports but we are soon in London en route to Cardiff. But instead of continuing the journey, we travel to a suburb and a nondescript apartment block. Owain refuses to explain, just smiles enigmatically and tells me to wait and see. On the twentieth floor, he stops outside an apartment and smiles when a lad of about six opens it. "Hi, Bryan," he says, "thought I'd drop by and see you." The boy stands with his mouth agape and behind him I see his parents grinning in delight. Later I put all the pieces together. This was the boy who had written asking for a photograph; while we were busy, Trudi made contact with his parents and arranged for them to be at home for this 'unplanned' visit. Inside the apartment, Bryan has recovered from the shock and is chatting away to his hero. He proudly shows Owain his bedroom, festooned with mementoes, and talks of his youth team. We spend an hour here and by the time we get away Owain has secured Bryan's undying devotion and that of his family. "I like to do this sometimes," explains Owain as we restart our journey to Cardiff. "It gives me such a buzz to see a boy as enthusiastic as Bryan."

In Cardiff, Owain leads the way to his parent's apartment where he grew up. On entering, I realise at once that this is where Owain really feels at home. His jacket goes one way, his shoes are kicked off and go another and he's on the floor playing with daughter Newlyn before the door has closed behind us. A handsome man introduces himself as Ianto Jones, Owain's tad, and I am ushered away to the kitchen for a cup of his famous coffee and a chat. "I hope you don't mind," he says in an attractive accent, "but I like to give Owain some time alone with Newlyn when he first arrives. They have such little time to spend together." Sitting at the kitchen table as this leading businessman prepares supper, I am gently quizzed about the articles I am likely to write. Only when he is confident that I am not planning an exposé does he open up about his son. "Owain was always a physical boy, wanting to be up and doing, never sitting still. I'm not at all surprised he's a sportsman." What does he make of his son's success? "I am so proud of him, as I am of all my children. But Owain had to do his growing up in the limelight and has had his share of bad luck. He's dealt with it all very well."

Our conversation is interrupted with the arrival of Owain's eldest sister, Holly, who has dropped by to see Owain. With her is her son, Jonty, who has just celebrated his seventh birthday and is sporting a Tornadoes jersey, a present from his Uncle Owain. The lively scene we join in the living area is completed when Owain's Dad, Captain Jack Harkness, and younger sister, Minda, arrive home from work at Torchwood. Everyone is relaxed and informal and the children run around between the adults having the time of their lives. I get to meet Newlyn, a beautiful little sixteen month old who is bright and bubbly, and am captivated at once. Holly and Jonty depart before supper but it is still a noisy affair. Baby Newlyn is fed by Owain – expertly, I notice - and the rest of us tuck into an excellent meal. I can understand why Owain is drawn to come home as often as he does, not just to see his daughter but also to be with his wider family.

When Owain and his tad bathe Newlyn and Minda goes out, I get a chance to speak to Jack Harkness, legendary Director of Torchwood. It is the first time I have met him and I am surprised at his apparent youth and his relaxed manner. Only his eyes betray the years he has known; they are the most penetrating I have ever encountered and seem to hold the wisdom of the ages. Nothing would get past this man. When we talk about Owain it is clear he holds his son in high esteem. "He's a wonderful son. I like him, like spending time with him." I mention our stopover in London. "He did that? Hah, I've heard that he does it but he never says anything to us. That's the kind of man he is, thoughtful. Those little things mean so much, I'm sure that boy will never forget." When Owain joins us, Newlyn in his arms, conversation becomes more general and the love and respect the three men have for one another is evident. As is the remarkable resemblance between Owain and his dad. They sit side by side on the couch, Owain giving Newlyn a bottle, and they could be brothers rather than father and son.

Later in the evening, Ianto and Jack disappear into another room of the vast apartment and I am left with Owain. "I miss her so much," he says, rubbing a finger over the burnished red curls of the dozing baby. "She's missed so much." It is only then that I realise he is talking about the child's mother, Orla Orlabovitch, and not the child herself. Even hard-bitten sports journalists have hearts and mine is touched so I excuse myself and retreat to the kitchen. Such moments should not be witnessed.

Jack comes to find me half an hour later and takes me back into the living area. Owain is putting Newlyn to bed and so I chat with his parents. When I ask about Owain's wilder exploits, I get very different reactions from them. "He was young and enjoying himself," says Jack, smiling broadly. "Which was fine until he went too far," cautions Ianto, sitting next to his long-time partner. "Neither of us had a problem with Owain's parties nor with his girlfriends," he goes on to explain, "but it got to the stage when he didn't know how to stop. He was hurting himself and other people by his behaviour." And how did they make him stop? "He just needed the consequences pointed out to him," said Jack calmly but in a tone that told even this pushy journalist not to press the point any further.

Owain rejoined us and the talk centred on the baby for a while, her care and development. He is involved in all aspects of his daughter's care and is looking forward to a weekend with her at the family home at Ogmore. Her grandparents are happy to raise her until Owain is able to make a home for her with him, probably around the time she is two years old. "I want to be involved as much as I can be," Owain explained, "but I have to earn a living and that means being away quite a bit. Newlyn will be able to understand that in another six months or so. I just need to find a good nanny to help me." And then it's time for us to leave. After a final trip to see his sleeping daughter, Owain hugs his parents and we start the journey back to Toulouse. He is quiet on the way, as I was to discover this is always the case when he leaves his daughter.

Our day ends at eleven fifteen when we finally arrive at the Toulouse apartment. Owain goes straight to bed and I am grateful to follow suit. We had been on the go for seventeen hours with two training sessions, a formal lunch and a family evening. I was to discover that this was a relatively quiet day in the life of Owain Jones.

* * *

_Would you like another of these snapshots of Owain's life?_


	59. A Family Christmas

_It is Luke's first Christmas …_

* * *

**A Family Christmas** – _December 4700, Ogmore_

It was still dark when Owain woke up. He felt excited, as if something wonderful was going to happen, but he couldn't think what it was. Normally he would have settled back under the covers and slept a bit longer, he didn't like early mornings, but this feeling made him look round his room and he saw, on the foot of the bed, a lump. That was when he remembered: it was Christmas! Scrambling out from the under the covers, he pounced on the lump grateful for the automatic lights that activated when he moved. It was large and … kind of round and almost as big as the nearly three year old boy. It was wrapped up in shiny paper which Owain ripped off, scattering pieces around the bedroom, to reveal a flivver just like the one he had asked Father Christmas to bring him. He stared in wonder at the new toy, all shiny and glistening and couldn't wait to try it out.

Getting out of bed, he pulled at the packaging holding the flivver upright and tore it sufficiently to get the toy out. Grabbing the remote control, he pressed the buttons and the flivver lifted off the bed and hovered. He pressed a few more and the toy flew across the room, collided with a shelf, knocked it and all the books to the floor before doing a backflip into the wardrobe and crashing to the floor. In the silence following this impressive display, Owain stood and gaped. His flivver was on its back. The wonderful new toy that he had wanted for so long was broken. He let out a loud wail and cried piteously.

The crash had woken Konni, sleeping just along the corridor, and she was in the room just after Owain started to cry. Ignoring the mess, she went to the distressed boy and took him into her arms, sitting on the bed with him on her knee.

"It's all right, poppet. It's all right. Calm down." She rocked him back and forth.

"What was that?" asked a wide-eyed Holly from the open doorway. She was getting on for six years old and constantly amazed at the antics of her little brother. "What's all this mess?"

"I think Owain was trying out his Christmas present," said the nanny. "No need for you to get up yet. Go back to bed, poppet."

The girl had already gone. Being awoken so precipitously she had forgotten it was Christmas Day and once reminded had hared back to her bedroom. She found a package on her chair and knelt down to rip it open. The deep pink dancing dress and tap shoes she found inside filled her with joy and she didn't hear Owain's continuing crying or baby Luke's wails of sympathy. She was taking her sleep suit off ready to try on the new clothes.

It was the baby's crying that alerted Jack and Ianto to the confusion on the floor below them. They always had the monitor for Luke's room turned on and when his cries were not soothed by Konni, Jack eased from Ianto's embrace and put on slippers and robe.

"What is it?" asked Ianto from the bed, roused from his deep sleep by Jack's movement. "Is that Luke?"

"Uh huh. I'll see what the problem is."

"But where's Konni?" Ianto had struggled to sit up and was yawning.

"Don't know." Jack had the bedroom door open and faint wails from Owain could now be heard. "Sounds like she's got her hands full," said Jack wryly. Ianto quickly donned robe and slippers and followed him.

On the first floor all the lights were blazing and both boys were crying. Jack hesitated then seeing the door to Luke's room was still closed went that way, rightly assuming that Konni was with Owain. The baby was red in the face and his arms and legs were waving in the air. Luke was a placid baby but he did not like being woken by loud noises from the room next door. Jack made soothing sounds and picked him up, holding the small body against his chest and rocking him back and forth.

Ianto went to Owain's room and, like his daughter before him, stopped in the doorway to survey the mess. He took in Konni still trying to soothe the crying boy, the shredded wrapping paper, the books and toys on the floor and the now open wardrobe door with clothes dislodged from their hangers. His eye fell on the flivver and then the remote control still in Owain's hand and Ianto had a good idea what had happened.

"I think he tried out his new toy," said Konni ruefully.

"I think you're right." A clatter of feet in the corridor alerted him to Holly's return.

"Look at me, Tad. I look beautiful."

Ianto turned to see Holly in her new dancing dress and shoes and he rued the day he had suggested giving the children a present to open in their rooms. Why had he been so stupid? "What are doing in that, Holly?" he asked.

"It's my present, from Father Christmas!" She was almost entirely sure that there was no such person as Father Christmas but she had decided not to say anything in case that meant she did not get a present. She twirled on the spot and it was clear that she had not bothered to put on underwear.

"It's not even four o'clock in the morning," moaned Ianto.

"But it's Christmas!" Her joy was not going to be dimmed by her tad. She spotted her dad coming out of Luke's room, the baby in his arms, and ran to meet him, loving the noise her tap shoes made on the wooden floor. "Look, Dad!"

"You look very pink, gorgeous." Jack smiled at her, the only adult happy to be awake and up at this early hour. "Ianto, would you take him?" he proffered the still grizzling Luke. "Give me a twirl," he said to Holly, holding one of her hands above her head as she twirled round.

"Shhh, cariad, shhh," murmured Ianto to the baby who was quietening in his arms. "Jack, don't encourage her. Can you help Konni?" To Holly he said, "Sweetheart, it's very early and you need to go back to bed."

"No! I don't want to!" Holly's happy face changed in an instant and her loud exclamations disturbed Luke who began to cry again.

"You'll get your new dress dirty if you wear it now, Holly. Please go and change."

While Ianto battled with Holly and Luke, Jack had entered Owain's room and crouched down by the crying boy. "What's up, tiger?" he asked gently.

"My … flivver," the boy stammered between sobs, turning from the comfort of Konni to grab at Jack. He wound his arms round his dad's neck and buried his face in the man's neck. "It broke."

"Oh dear." Jack and Konni exchanged a knowing glance. They both knew this little boy so well. "Let's take a look at it." He eased around and sat down, moving a wooden duck from underneath him, Owain still clinging to him. The flivver was in reach, and Jack picked it up. "I don't think it's broken, tiger," said Jack. "A little bit dented maybe but not broken. Hand me the remote."

The boy twisted round to look, his cries stopping as he saw that his beloved toy was indeed still whole. He released the remote and his dad tested the toy. "It's working!"

"Yes, it is. But no more playing with it indoors, you know it's for outside."

"I'm sorry. I was 'cited." No one could have resisted the watery eyes and forlorn expression. His dad melted and hugged the boy to him.

"Oh well, no harm done, I suppose."

"Except the whole house is awake," came from Ianto in the doorway. He had the grizzling Luke in his arms and Holly behind him, looking defiant and still in her new dancing dress. "How are we going to get them back to sleep?"

They didn't.

Konni took the baby and changed him but he was wide awake. Holly was persuaded to remove the dress and shoes but she wouldn't go back to bed, nor would Owain who clung to his dad. Giving in to the inevitable, and allowing Konni a chance of some rest, Ianto and Jack took the children up to the suite where they settled in the big bed. Owain wormed his way between his parents while Luke was given some juice by Ianto. Jack had Holly half on and half off his knee. Holly and Owain chattered about their presents, speculating about Father Christmas and how he managed to know exactly what they wanted. Holly shared a shrewd glance with her dad but he was not giving anything away. When he had had enough juice, Luke lay in a nest created out of cushions and pillows and waved his arms around gurgling, his happy mood restored. Of them all, only Ianto felt sleepy and he managed to drop off to the background lullaby of the children's voices.

-ooOoo-

Ianto woke hours later. He stuck his head up from under the covers and saw it was light outside. Beside him was a lump that he discovered was the sleeping Owain and Holly, wrapped in one another's arms. Ianto smiled at the sight, it was rare to see the two of them together and not arguing. He checked the room, remembering Luke had been on the bed, but there was no sign of the baby or of Jack. Lying back, he gradually woke fully, remembering the disturbance in the early morning and able to smile about it now. There had been many Christmas mornings when he and his elder sister had woken to find and open their stockings. He recalled the joy of finding the small gifts his parents had hidden there for him. They hadn't been expensive presents, there was never a huge amount of money in the Jones household, but they had been selected with care and had always included a satsuma and a packet of nuts. These latter had been consumed in Rhiannon's room as they shared the first thrilling moments of another Christmas Day. That was what he had hoped would happen for his own children but instead Owain had woken them all. One thing was certain, the children would definitely remember this morning!

Careful not to wake the sleeping children, Ianto crept from the bed and visited the bathroom before putting on his robe and slipping out of the room. He checked the chrono as he walked through the den: 7.43. He would find Jack and they could share a mug of coffee in peace before the day got any older. On the first floor landing he paused, hearing Jack's voice below. He stood at the top of the stairs and looked down. Jack was standing by the Christmas tree which was as large as always and decorated in a mixture of styles as the children's ideas were rather different to Ianto's own.

"Look, pumpkin, it's a bell. Isn't it pretty? And it makes a noise, see?" Jack tapped the bell and it tinkled. "And this is a bauble. And can you see the lights? They're blue and now … they're red … and now green. Aren't they pretty?"

Luke lay in his dad's arms looking up at the bright, shiny objects and listened to the familiar voice. He was well fed and in a dry nappy and felt safe and warm and loved. At five months old that was all he needed.

Ianto moved down the stairs quietly, moved by the sight of Jack and their newest child. Jack was such an active man, running around playing with the older two, that it was rare to see him enjoying a quiet moment with the baby. Perhaps this is what he did every morning when he was caring for the children, thought Ianto, moving closer. He smiled when Jack looked up and spotted him, descending the last few stairs and joining him at the tree.

"Merry Christmas, cariad," said Ianto softly, kissing Jack.

"Merry Christmas, love."

Ianto put an arm through Jack's and looked down at the baby, lying so peacefully in the other man's arms. "What is he wearing? He looks so cute."

"Do you like it?" Jack moved Luke a little to show off the all in one suit. It was made of bright red velvet and trimmed with white fur down the front and round the wrists and hood. The hood framed the baby's face and made him look like a pixie.

"It's adorable. He's adorable." Ianto reached a finger to rub the baby's cheek which elicited a broad toothless grin.

"We do make fine looking children," said Jack proudly. "This one is going to be so like you."

"Maybe." Ianto could still not see the similarity though everyone else did. "Fancy some coffee?"

"Please."

They were moving to the kitchen when movement from above drew their attention to the stairs. Holly and Owain were descending, hand in hand, and looking angelic despite their rumpled clothes and hair sticking out at odd angles. Identical grins split their faces as they got to the bottom of the stairs and ran to their parents who welcomed them into a family hug with cries of 'Merry Christmas'.

-ooOoo-

The two older children were standing in the kitchen watching the chrono on the wall. They were impatiently moving from one foot to the other and twisting round waiting for the numbers to change. Breakfast was over and they were washed and dressed in holiday clothes. Owain was wearing dungarees with Santa on the bib and Holly had on a red and silver tunic and trousers. Both were proudly wearing red velvet, fur trimmed hats with bobbles that had been a present from their dad.

"Is it time yet?" asked Owain, looking up at Holly.

"No." Holly frowned, remembering her tad's instructions to wait until the chrono numbers moved to '10.00'. When they did that it was time to open the presents.

"Oh." Owain was impatient. He had seen the pile of lovely presents under the tree and wanted to open them. The flivver was wonderful, and even now was resting on a chair in the hallway ready to be taken out and flown, but who knew what other wonders awaited him in that pile of shiny paper. "Is it time yet?" he asked again.

"No."

The children waited and finally the numbers changed and Holly yelled, "It's time! It's present time!" Owain was taken by surprise but charged after her into the hallway, running as fast as his fat little legs would take him.

Jack and Ianto had been checking that all the presents were under the tree. This was the first year that they had had to hide them away from prying little hands and eyes and they were still not totally sure they have recovered them all from their hiding places. Konni stood watching them, holding Luke; they were such loving parents. She had been with the family for nearly six years and had wondered if she should move on now she had graduated from college. But she had been unable to tear herself away from the delightful Holly, the always amusing Owain and then the new baby had arrived and stolen her heart from the first time she had held him. This family was so special to her, she could not bear to think of leaving them.

"Presents, presents, it's present time!" shouted Holly as she ran into the hallway just ahead of her brother. She slammed the door back on its hinges as she charged through. It rebounded and would have hit Owain if he had not put on a burst of speed and avoided it.

"Calm down, Holly, please," entreated Ianto. He caught her and part swung her round before she ran into the tree. "Owain, stop." He held out a hand and grabbed a handful of Owain's dungarees and brought him to a halt. "Now, both of you calm down." Ianto crouched down between the two children and put an arm round their waists. He held them loosely but firmly ensuring they caught their breath. "The presents will still be there in a few minutes, there's no rush."

Jack, kneeling by the tree, looked at the three of them together and smiled. They were his family – with Luke, of course – and he loved them dearly. Spotting Ianto's camera on the side, he picked it up and called, "Smile." The three looked at him. He took the snap quickly before Owain started squirming to be free.

"Now Dad's got a nice picture of you, let's get you organised. Holly, you stay here. Owain, go over by Dad. And Konni, are you all right with Luke?"

"Yes, he's no problem." She sat on the floor between Holly and Owain, leaving room for presents. Like Jack and Ianto she was wearing a red hat of the same design as the children's and took the opportunity to push it back from her forehead where it had fallen down. She settled the baby between her legs, resting him against her so he could sit up and join in the fun. He was still in his red pixie suit.

When the children were sitting, agitated but with their excitement under control, Jack began taking the presents from under the tree making a great show of reading the labels. He made sure that each child had one and watched as frantic tearing of paper revealed the contents. There were not a lot of presents, and the main ones had been in their rooms, as Jack and Ianto did not want to spoil the children. When the parcels had been opened, Holly had a bag, hair brush and ribbons, books and a necklace and was very pleased. Owain was thrilled with his new soccer boots, books, computer game and set of toy soldiers. Baby Luke had yet another soft toy, books, clothes and a teething ring which was already being well chewed. Konni had given the children the books and been delighted to receive small gifts from them as well as a weekend at an exclusive Swiss spa resort from Jack and Ianto.

Ianto had received a new high spec camera from Jack, which had already been put to use snapping the children as they opened their gifts, a music crystal from Konni featuring a new singer they both liked and a leather bound photograph album from the children. Jack was always harder to buy for but Ianto had finally decided on a set of Yoolang clubs, a game that Jack liked watching and which Ianto wanted to see him play – it was extremely complicated! Konni had given him a bottle of his favourite whisky and the children a pair of leather gloves.

"We have been very lucky," said Ianto, picking up stray pieces of wrapping paper which had missed the box.

"We certainly have," agreed Jack. "Now, young Owain, shall we try out your flivver?"

"Oh yes, Dad, yes!" Owain thrust aside his other presents and was on his feet.

"Boots and coat on, sweetheart," reminded Ianto and was pleased to see Owain head to the cupboard. "Want to go with them, Holly?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I want to read my book." She had learnt to read over the past few months and welcomed any chance to practice. She picked up _Treska's Adventures in Snerelland_, the current children's bestseller, and flicked through the pages.

"Sure, gorgeous?" Jack was helping Owain into his boots. "We can go for a bit of a walk too. I expect Tad will join us later."

She hesitated; it would be fun with Dad and she could read anytime. "All right, I'll come." She flashed him a smile and put her new belongings into her bag before joining him at the cupboard.

"Grab your coat, little lady." Owain had his coat on now and was reaching for the flivver. Jack put on his greatcoat, buttoning it up for once, and with Holly all wrapped up too the three of them went outside.

With Konni putting Luke down for a nap, Ianto collected all the presents and put them on the side. He finished clearing up and straightened the furniture before chatting with Liki, over a cup of coffee, about the meal the Ood was already preparing. Half an hour later, the Welshman donned his own coat and, new camera in hand, went out to join Jack and the children, taking some action shots of Owain and the flivver. The boy had got the hang of the remote and was making the toy skim over the ground and rise and fall. Holly was running around, content to enjoy the fresh air.

They all moved off towards the meadow where Owain grew bored of the flivver and joined in a game of tag that had them all hot and laughing. There was a stiff sea breeze and they needed to keep moving to stave off the cold. When Jack was tackled a mite too hard by Holly and fell over, she jumped on top of him and Owain followed.

"Get these heavy creatures off me," Jack cried, in mock-horror. "They'll squash me flat." He got an arm round Holly and tickled her until she collapsed into giggles. Ianto lent a hand and pulled Owain off his partner.

"Time we went back, I think," said Ianto, releasing the squirming boy. "Soon be time for our special lunch."

"Yay. Race you, Owain," called Holly, clambering to her feet. The two of them started off at a run.

"Need a hand?" asked Ianto, offering one to the still prone Jack.

"Yeah," Jack took the hand but instead of letting Ianto pull him up, he pulled Ianto down on top of him. "Oof, you're heavy too," he grumbled, wrapping his arms round the other man. "Hold still, I want to kiss you."

"Let me go. I'm getting muddy." Ianto struggled but Jack was stronger.

"Give me a kiss and I'll let you go."

"If I must." Their lips met and they kissed deeply until they had to surface for air. "We should make sure the kids are all right," said Ianto breathlessly and not convincingly.

"In a minute." They kissed again. "That's better. I had plans for us this morning and they were ruined."

"Maybe we could try them out tonight," suggested Ianto, smiling.

"Maybe we could."

They got to their feet and, holding hands, walked back along the path to the house picking up the abandoned flivver on the way. The children were waiting for them outside the house jumping up and down the steps counting. Jack started to chuckle when he saw the fat little boy jumping from one step to another.

"He looks like the Michelin man, remember?"

"He doesn't," protested Ianto then looked again. "Well, only a little bit."

"Dad, I won the race," cried Holly when she spotted them.

"You cheated," countered Owain, tired of always coming second to his big sister.

"Did not."

"That's enough. It's Christmas, we should all be nice to one another," soothed Ianto, taking Owain's hand and leading him inside. "Let's get indoors."

"I didn't cheat, Dad," said Holly.

"I know, love. But you're bigger and older than Owain and you always win. It might be nice if you let him win sometimes." He ran a hand over her hair – she was holding her hat – and pulled her against his side. "Just sometimes." She did not looked convinced. Inside the house, Jack said, "I'm going to take the gifts over to Jem and Dem." Liki had been presented with his earlier.

Owain clamoured to go with him so he took the boy and the gifts and went off to the handymen's cottage in the grounds. Holly joined Konni in the library and read to her from the new book. Ianto sat with them, listening to his music crystal. The sound quality was excellent. In no time at all his foot was tapping to the beat and he was humming along. He was lost in a world of his own, eyes closed and swaying in time to the music and Konni and Holly giggled as they watched him.

Lunch was ready when Jack and Owain came through the front door. "I'm sorry. We got chatting and Dem was showing Owain a particle wave inducer and we lost track of time," said Jack in a rush, he quickly put their coats and boots away and hustled the boy into the cloakroom to wash his hands. "There," he said to Ianto who was waiting impatiently, "all ready and correct. Sir." He gave a smart salute which was immediately copied by the little boy.

"In!" ordered Ianto, holding the dining room door open. Jack began to march and Owain followed, copying his dad as best he could.

The meal was a great success with dishes that everyone liked. They all ate too much and the adults were happy to relax afterwards, feet up in the living room. Owain fell asleep on Konni's lap while Holly snuggled up between her tad and her dad and was fussed over; she enjoyed their undivided attention. Baby Luke had been fed and played with and was sleeping again on a chair. After this oasis of peace, things livened up when the boys woke and Holly was allowed to change into her new dancing clothes and the tap shoes. She gave them a little show, based on one she had been in a month earlier, and then danced around with her dad and Owain. Ianto laughed as he watched the three of them. He was cuddling Luke, delighted that this baby was so content and willing to sit on his knee without squirming to be free. He was surprised when Konni took a snap of him and the baby.

"You looked so happy," she explained, showing him the photograph.

"Oh, it's lovely." He smiled at her, grateful once more that they had chosen her to look after their family.

They decided to eat sandwiches and cake in the projection room which thrilled the children, it was so rarely allowed, while watching a film about plucky children rescuing their parents from an alien danger on a strange planet. Owain sat still, his gaze fixed on the screen; how he wished he were that brave boy. He was sure he'd be just as heroic. The baby gurgled throughout the film but no one could work out what he found so amusing. Holly watched with only half an eye, she kept looking down at her pink dress and shoes and thinking they were just beautiful.

Bath time was accomplished without too much fuss. Ianto looked after Luke, loving having a baby in the house again, while Jack took care of Holly and Konni supervised Owain. After a final half an hour together downstairs, the two older children were put to bed. Konni went to her room, liking some time to herself in which to contact her own family, and Jack was left holding Luke with Ianto by his side.

"It's been a lovely day," said Ianto, watching Luke take his bottle. "Your first Christmas, sweetheart," he said to the baby.

"And may there be many more of them," Jack responded, smiling first at his son and then at his partner. "For all of us."

* * *

_My goodness, this is chapter 59! I could carry on with more but wonder if it might be better to stop at 60. What do you think? Let me know. _


	60. Left Behind

_Thanks to all of you to indicated that you would like to hear more about Holly, Owain, Luke and Minda. See the end of this chapter for more information. _

_This chapter sees Luke and Minda left behind in Cardiff …_

* * *

**Left Behind** –_ April 4707, Cardiff_

The two children stood in the hallway. One of Minda's hands crept into Luke's while the other held tightly to Foo-Foo. Luke had told her to be brave, that he would look after her, but she was still scared. They were going to be left alone in this strange house.

"Be good," said Ianto, crouching down in front of them and enveloping them in a big hug. "I'll see you again on Sunday night, sweethearts, and I'll call you too. I love you." He kissed them both and then stood up. It was hard to leave them when they looked at him with such solemn faces and big eyes but there was nowhere else for them to go.

Luke managed to smile and said, "We'll be all right, Tad." His hand tightened on Minda's. It was his job to look after his little sister and he must not be silly. They would be all right here.

"Bye then." Ianto turned to Annese, "I'd better go. Thanks again for taking them." He turned and left the apartment, waving at the children. His last image was of two small figures standing close together, hand in hand, looking lost and frightened with bags at their sides.

He cursed Jack as he made the teleport jump down to the ground floor and walked to the waiting hire flivver. Well, not just Jack, he also cursed Benj Tulke. This trip for Holly, thirteen now, had been planned with meticulous attention to detail. Owain would stay with a friend for the weekend - at nine he liked the independence - and Luke and Minda would stay with the Grandews while Ianto and Jack took Holly to Miami for the dancing competition. Then Jack got caught up in an emergency and had to go to Cape Town and Konni Grandew's father became seriously ill. Holly had worked so hard to get to the finals of this competition, Ianto couldn't let her miss out and he couldn't let her go alone. It had seemed the obvious solution when Annese and Goran had offered to take six year old Luke and four year old Minda. But the children had looked so lost and alone, he felt awful for leaving them. Oh well, it was too late now. He put on a brave face and smiled at Holly who was waiting in the flivver.

"Come along, dears, let me show you to your room. Your tad said you'd like to share." Annese was as welcoming as she could manage, which was a lot more than it had been a few years earlier. The arrival of her grandson, Toto, now three years old, had softened her manner considerably. "It's this way."

The children followed dutifully, looking round at the cluttered apartment, so unlike their own home. There didn't seem to be any room to run around and play. Their bedroom was like the rest of the apartment. A large, heavy bed with ornate carving and matching furniture in dark wood loomed over the small girl and she pressed into Luke's side. She thought goblins and trolls could well live in these cupboards, and who knew what was under the bed,

"Let me take your coats and hang them up." Annese helped Minda undo her buttons. "Shall we put the bear on the bed, ready for bedtime?" she asked, reaching to take Foo-Foo.

"No!" Minda protested, holding onto her favourite toy and taking a step backwards. "Mustn't touch!"

"She has to keep him," said Luke. "That's Foo-Foo. She takes him everywhere." Luke turned and helped Minda off with her coat, handing it to Annese. "You can keep Foo-Foo," he told the little girl.

"Of course you can," agreed Annese. "We'll see what Tad has packed for you, shall we?" She turned to the bed and opened the bags.

The children stood together, Luke's arm round Minda, as they watched the woman unpack the bag of clothes and washing things. The other, larger, bag contained a selection of toys and books. The clothes were put in the wardrobe - Minda was very relieved that no goblins jumped out - and drawers and the toys left on the bed.

"Shall I take those to the playroom?" Luke pointed to the toys. He wanted to be helpful and tidy. The toys couldn't stay on the bed or they wouldn't be able to sleep there.

"I don't have a playroom, dear," replied Annese.

"No playroom?" asked Minda in wonder. Where was she going to set out her model, the special one Tad had bought her for this weekend?

"No. You see, it's a very long time since your Uncle Goran and I have had children living here." Carillys was coming up to her fortieth birthday and she had been their only child. "But I have a spare bedroom, let's use that."

Annese smiled brightly, covering up her insecurities. She had never found childcare easy, although she loved her daughter and doted on her little grandson. These two small people standing in front of her were unsettling and she felt she was going to disappoint them, that she already had in some way. How did Ianto do this so easily? How did Jack? They were such accessible parents and knew how to talk and act around children. Annese had grown comfortable with Toto as a baby but the last time she had seen him – on his third birthday – she had had this same sense of inadequacy. That was why she had volunteered her services when she had heard of Ianto's dilemma; she needed practice.

With the bag of toys, Annese led the way to the bedroom next door. This had a slightly smaller bed in it and less furniture so there was a bit more space. "I'll push the bed back against the wall and then there'll be lots of space to set out your toys," said Annese brightly, hoping the children wouldn't hear the touch of hysteria in her voice. Their solemn faces and silence were unnerving her.

"Thank you, Aunt Annese," said Luke dutifully. He looked in the bag and took out the toy farm which he had really outgrown but which he and Minda could play with together. He put the books on the bed with the computer games. The small doll's house went next to the farm, like at home, and the soft toys and small flivvers beside them. He looked at Minda who was clutching the box containing her new model. Luke didn't know where she would be able to work on that "Minda, put the model here for now." He smiled and patted the bed and she reluctantly put it down.

The door buzzer sounded and Annese sighed with relief. "I'll just see who that is. You make yourselves at home."

When she had gone, Minda looked round and her lower lip trembled. "I don't like it here. I want to go home."

"We can't." Luke was always honest and anyway there was no point mollycoddling her. "There's no one there. We're here until Tad comes to collect us on Sunday."

"When's Sunday?" She closed her mouth tight, trying not to give in to her fears.

"Not tomorrow, the day after that. We'll go to sleep here for two nights." He held her hand. "We'll be all right. Aunt Annese will look after us but we must be good, like Tad told us." She nodded, unable to speak. "Let's go and look around, see if we can find the kitchen and get some juice."

"I'd like that."

The two went back into the corridor and looked up and down. There were voices from the left where there were two rooms they hadn't been in yet. Luke headed right, back to the living area. The children moved to the centre of the room and looked round. There were two large chairs and a small couch near the fireplace. A large sideboard ran along one wall and it was covered in glass animals. The rest of the space was taken up with small tables on which were vases and bowls. On the walls were paintings of landscapes and one still life. Moving carefully through the maze of tables, the children looked into a room on the other side and found it was an office with one large desk and lots and lots of books and papers and notepads. A smaller coffee table and a chair were placed to one side, almost covered with papers and looking forgotten in the corner. Not entering this room, the children knew offices were for work not play, they tried another door and were relieved to find it was the kitchen. They both breathed a little more easily; it wasn't so very different from home in here.

"I'll see if there's some juice," said Luke, going to the fridge. He spotted the carton and took it out carefully. Using a stool, he clambered up to reach the cupboard where he saw the mugs and took one out, placing it on the counter, before reaching for the next one. Then he poured the juice, only half filling the mugs so they did not spill, and putting them within reach when he was back on the floor. "Go and sit down, I'll bring it over."

They were sitting at the table sipping the drinks when Annese came to find them. "There you are," she said pleasantly.

"I got a drink, is that all right?" Luke chewed his lip. She had said to make himself at home but that may not mean helping himself.

"Of course it is. Well done for finding everything."

"We couldn't find the cookies," said Minda, a ring of the raspberry juice around her mouth. "I like cookies."

"Minda!" hissed her brother, kicking her under the table.

"Ow! Why did you kick me?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have any cookies. But I have some cake. How about some of that?" She cut small slices of fruit cake, her father's best recipe, and put them on plates in front of the children before joining them at the table with some juice of her own.

"What's that?" asked Minda suspiciously. She poked at the cake which was nothing like any cake she had seen before. Cake was light and fluffy or chocolate.

"It's fruit cake. Try some."

Minda glanced up at her then at Luke. She was not going to eat this until Luke said it was all right. She watched as Luke took a bite of his and chewed it. He smiled and so she nibbled at her own slice of cake. It tasted funny so she put it down again. "Don't like it."

"She's a bit fussy," volunteered Luke. He was eating his cake and enjoying it. Over the past few years, Glonnix had shown him how to make various cakes and cookies and he liked helping her. "It's nice. Did you make it?"

"Yes, I did."

Annese and Luke talked about the cake and how it was made and Minda got bored. She stayed at the table because she didn't know where else to go in this strange house and she wanted to be with Luke. She even followed when he went with Annese to see the fruits that had gone into the nasty cake. Luke suggested they make some cookies and Annese helped find the ingredients, stepping round Minda half a dozen times as she moved about the kitchen.

"Minda, get out of the way. Go and play with the doll's house," said Luke when the little girl got in the way once more. He was interested in what he was doing and had forgotten how lost he had felt in this strange place.

Unwanted and dismissed by her brother, Minda stood off to one side and watched before leaving the room, dragging her feet. Tad had left her and now Luke didn't want her either. She clutched Foo-Foo a bit tighter as she walked slowly to the room with the toys in it.

-ooOoo-

Supper was cooking gently in the oven before Luke remembered Minda. He and Annese had made two batches of cookies and a sponge cake before preparing vegetables and fish for the supper. He was having a wonderful time and his sister had quite slipped his mind. When he did remember he was horror-struck: he was supposed to be looking after her!

"Where's Minda?" he asked suddenly, wiping his hands down the apron Annese had wrapped round him. "Is she all right? I must find her."

"You go and look, I'll finish the sauce." Annese smiled at him. Having got to know him better as they had cooked, she felt more at ease; this childcare wasn't so hard.

Luke removed the apron and rushed from the room. He scanned the living room then hared through it to the bedrooms and looked into the one with the toys. There was Minda, curled up in a ball on the floor with Foo-Foo and Donald the duck. The boy wondered if she was asleep but she sat up when he got closer to her. Dirty marks ran down her cheeks and Luke knew she had been crying.

"I'm sorry I left you alone," he said, kneeling in front of her.

"S'all right. I've been playing." Minda stuck out her chin and looked him straight in the eye, not prepared to admit she had been scared.

He looked around and saw all the toys exactly where they'd left them – she was telling fibs. But he didn't say anything, he understood. "Supper's nearly ready. We'll be eating it when Uncle Goran gets home."

"What is it? Is it like that nasty cake?"

"No. It's fish and vegetables, I've been helping." A touch of pride escaped him. This was the first time he'd been allowed to help so much. "I made it just like Glonnix does." They sat in silence for a bit, the apartment very quiet around them. "Let's wash our hands and faces so we'll be ready." He stood up and held out a hand to Minda. If she took it, he would know he'd been forgiven.

Minda took the hand and they went to their bedroom and the en-suite bathroom. They both used the toilet and Luke helped her wash afterwards. They were walking back to the kitchen when the front door opened and Goran entered. He didn't see them at first, juggling a bag of notepads and papers, a small box and a bunch of flowers.

"Can we help?" offered Luke, running to catch the box that was about to fall.

"Oh, didn't see you there, young man." Goran smiled faintly at him and at the little girl standing a pace or two behind. "Hello. If you could hold the box then I can put this bag down. There, done." He put the flowers on the side and removed his coat, taking back the box. "Thank you very much."

"Good day, dear?" asked Annese coming out of the kitchen to join them. She kissed her husband's cheek.

"Not bad. Won a point against Yentob. Thought he could make us believe Janus didn't know he had millions in a bank on Mars! For you." He presented her with the flowers. "And Marskye asked me to give you this," he handed over the box too.

"Thank you. I'll put these in a vase. Supper will be ready in fifteen minutes." She watched as Goran nodded and took his bag into the office. This was his usual routine and she knew he would not change it just because the children were here.

Minda watched the man until the door closed behind him. He hadn't said anything to her, not specifically, and now he had gone into the office. She had never known that happen before, her fathers always made a fuss of her and wanted to hear her news before they'd go to the office. Though, as she thought about this, perhaps it was better this way because she had no news to tell him except that she was very unhappy.

"We washed our hands and faces," said Luke to Annese.

"You are good children. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll find something to put these lovely flowers in." Annese turned back to the kitchen. "We can lay the table too."

Minda looked at all the vases in the living room and at the flowers and then at the vases again. "Aren't you going to use one of these?" she asked, pointing at the many and varied vases.

Annese laughed. "Oh not, they're not for flowers." She carried on to the kitchen, the children following.

"Why aren't they?" pressed Minda, watching Annese open a cupboard and take out a tall, glass vase.

"Because they're for decoration. Just to make the room look nice."

"I think it's crowded."

"Well, that's how we like it," Annese said tightly. She could deal with Luke but this little girl was another matter.

"Minda didn't mean to be rude, did you?" Luke glared at the girl.

Her shoulders slumped and she looked at the ground. Luke was angry with her and she had only told the truth. It seemed no matter what she did, she was wrong. But Luke was her only friend here and she had to be good or maybe he'd leave her alone again. "No," she whispered.

Annese looked over at the small child and she suddenly remembered being that age herself. She had been taken, shortly after her fifth birthday, to see elderly relations and felt lost and alone. The terror when her mother had left her there for a short time was still vivid now, more than sixty years later. What must Minda be feeling? Acting purely on instinct, Annese went over to Minda and crouched in front of her.

"You're right, it is crowded but we have so many treasures and we want them to see them every day." She reached out a hand and gently pushed Minda's back behind her ear. "I expect you have your treasures on display in your room too."

"I've only got Foo-Foo."

"And your models. Minda's ever so good at making models. She's got one with her to do if there's room." Luke was smiling, more relaxed now he had begun to find his feet in this place.

"We'll find somewhere for you to use. Now," Annese stood up, "I'll do these flowers then we can lay the table for supper."

Supper was strange for all four people seated at the table. Goran and Annese found it much noisier with the children's questions while Luke and Minda thought is was quiet without their siblings yelling and arguing and generally making a noise. Minda picked at her food only eating a little. She missed her tad's gentle help in cutting things up for her and her dad's encouragement to 'take one more bite'. At the end of the meal, after clearing up, Goran settled in his chair and watched the vid-screen. Annese took the children to the new playroom and sat with them as they played with the farm and the doll's house. During this time, Ianto called and spoke to both the children. They were excited and relieved to hear from him; they had not been forgotten after all.

At the end of the news-cast, Goran came to find them. "Ah, this is where you all are." He stood, a tall figure, looking down on them. "What have we got here? A farm?"

"Yes, sir," Luke said, looking up.

"And a very nice farm it is."

"Goran," began Annese in the ensuing silence, "Minda has a model to make and needs a low table. Could she use the one in your office?"

"Don't see why not. Only rubbish on it at present." He looked at the little girl who was staring up at him and was reminded of his own daughter at that age. "Want to come and see if it'll do?" He held out a hand to her.

Minda looked at Luke, not sure if she should go with this man all on her own, but her brother smiled and nodded encouragingly so she got up and retrieved the box. She took the proffered hand and walked along to the office. There were even more papers strewn around now.

"Here's the table. Would that be suitable?" Goran brushed aside the magazines, dumping them on a chair.

"I can use this?"

"That's right. You can set up your pieces and no one will disturb them in here. Come in whenever you want." Goran imagined she would be slotting together largish pieces of a toy which shouldn't take long.

"Thank you very much." She managed a small smile, pleased that she'd be able to get on with the model. It was the last in the set of five Air Defence craft which she had been collecting. She placed the box carefully on the table. "I'll start tomorrow 'cos it's nearly bedtime."

"It'll be just where you left it."

They went back to the playroom and Annese took the children off to bathe. After sharing the tub, they were soon clean and in their sleep suits, robes and slippers. A final drink and one of the cookies baked that afternoon were allowed as a treat as they sat on the couch in the living room. Luke's eyes roamed over the sideboard and the glass animals - there was a complete zoo.

"Do you like my animals?" asked Goran, seeing where Luke was staring. "I started collecting those when I was a boy. This is the first one I received, a gift from my mother." He was standing and held a stubby dog. "And this one came from my grand -" he stumbled, "– your dad." He pointed to a unicorn.

"How many are there?" Luke was standing beside him.

"Forty three. This is my favourite." He picked up a stag. "See the antlers?" he bent down and held it so Luke could see it.

"It's beautiful." Luke put his hands firmly behind his back, he did not want to damage the delicate creation. "We have deer at Ogmore."

"I know." Goran put it back. "You may be interested in this one, Minda." He sat beside the girl and held out a figure on his open palm.

"It's Foo-Foo!" she cried. She raised a hand and ran a finger over the brown bear, modelled in an upright stance. "He's hard, not like my Foo-Foo." She cuddled the toy bear to her. Suddenly she yawned widely.

"I think it's time for bed."

Annese stood up and led the two children to their bedroom. Luke had told Annese that they both went to bed at the same time which was not true but he did not want Minda to be alone in the strange bedroom. They used the bathroom then Luke climbed into the big bed. Minda had to be lifted up as she was too short to get in otherwise; she felt much safer in the bed, those goblins wouldn't get her way up here. After a chapter of a storybook, Minda was dozing off and Annese switched the light down low and left them to sleep.

Luke lay on his side facing his sister, pleased to see her eyes were closing. "Go to sleep, Minda. I'll keep you safe."

-ooOoo-

Minda woke early the next morning and did not know where she was. Only the sight of Luke stopped her from panicking. She remembered then and sat up, looking about her. Thinking hard, she recalled that Luke had told her they had to sleep here for two nights before Tad would come for them. Well, she had got through one night, only one more to go. Realising she needed the bathroom, she wriggled and squirmed her way to the side of the bed, dropped Foo-Foo over the side and then let herself drop down. Back in the bedroom she found she couldn't get back into the bed so put on her robe and slippers and, with the bear under her arm, she ventured out. The rest of the apartment was quiet. She heard snoring from further down the corridor and decided that was where Goran and Annese slept. She turned in the opposite direction and went carefully through the living area, looking up at the glass animals.

"Look, Foo-Foo, there's your glass brother," she said to the toy. It made her a little more confident to hear her own voice.

She reached her destination, the office, and looked at the box with the model inside it. This was the Mark Four Starfighter, a sleek machine with swept back wings and hyper-gravitational drive and she so wanted to complete it and put it with the others in the set. With Foo-Foo propped up beside her, she opened the box and set to work.

An hour later, Annese woke and walked to the kitchen. She usually made a drink and had an hour or two at her easel before Goran stirred; he liked a lie-in at the weekend. She heard no sound from the children's room so decided they were still asleep. On her way back through the living room she heard humming from the office and stopped. Had Goran left something on in there? When the door opened she was surprised to see Minda on her knees at the coffee table which was covered in neat piles of … Annese didn't know what they were. It looked like a large chrono had come to pieces.

"Hello," said Minda, looking up at her. "Uncle Goran said I could come in here any time."

"Yes, um, yes." Annese pulled herself together. "Of course you can, dear. It's just that it is only six o'clock. How long have you been up?"

Minda shrugged. Time meant little to her. Whenever she woke up her dad was there to look after her and to play with. She'd missed him this morning but she understood he had to go and sort out the bad people somewhere a long way away. It was easy to amuse herself. "I'm doing the model," she said proudly. "It's going to look like that." She pointed to the picture on the box.

Annese perched on the edge of the chair and looked at the box. The model looked very complicated as did all the bits and pieces on the table. Then she spotted that the model was designed for children aged ten to fifteen. Surely Ianto had brought the wrong one. "I think this may be too complicated for you, dear. It's for boys and girls who are older than you."

"I can do it. I've done the others. I can show you." Minda picked up a part-assembled piece. "This is the drive shaft, it'll move the wheels and the wings and the cockpit canopy. But only when I've built the propulsion chamber."

The woman stared at the little girl. "I see," she managed. Deciding to leave it at that, she went on, "Would you like a drink? Or a cookie?"

"Yes, please." Minda happily left the model and trotted after Annese chatting about control wires, heat sources and gravitational drives. "Are you going back to bed?" she asked, her mouth ringed with milk.

"I'm going to paint." She wiped Minda's mouth.

"Can I see?" Minda drank more milk and got more round her mouth.

Annese's smile was a little forced. Her art was private and she didn't exhibit or sell her pictures. Most she kept, with others going to friends and family. "All right."

The two headed down the corridor past the bedrooms to the room at the end. Inside was a small but fully equipped artist's studio. The large skylights faced north and at that moment the place was flooded with light. Paintings were propped against the walls and tubes and pots of paint and brushes littered the surfaces. In the middle of the room, an easel held Annese's current project - a seascape.

"Gosh," said Minda standing just inside the door. She slowly walked round the pictures which were at the right height for her to view. "That's Ogmore!" she cried when she saw a small picture of the house against the rising hillside with the towering Redwood trees.

Annese looked over from her place before the easel. "Oh yes, I did that a few years ago."

"It's beautiful." Minda came to stand beside Annese and looked up at the easel. This wasn't so easy for her to see this picture but taking a step back she got a better angle. "Is that the sea?"

"It's going to be."

As always, the magic of paint and brushes had worked their magic on Annese and she was drifting into her own world as she contemplated the canvas before her. She was happy with the general composition – crashing waves on a rocky headland – but the light was not right and that affected the colour of the water. Picking up a brush, she took the lid from her palette, which contained the colours she had mixed the day before, and took some white, lightening the left hand side. She decided that was an improvement and continued with hints of light and dark, dabbing a little here and a little there. Time passed and she forgot the little girl.

Minda stood watching the magical painting, wondering how little changes made such a difference. But her attention kept getting drawn back to the small painting, the one of her home at Ogmore and eventually she went over and sat in front of it, cross legged, with Foo-Foo on her knee. She stared at the painting and could imagine herself back there, with Tad and Dad and Holly and Owain and Luke, all safe inside. They were all eating breakfast. She could hear the sea and smell the garden.

Wiping a brush, Annese caught sight of Minda sitting on the floor. "Why do you like that picture so much?" she asked.

"It's home," said the girl wistfully.

"I know this is strange for you here, dear," said Annese, touched by the longing in Minda's voice. "But we're happy to have you and we'll look after you." She put an arm round the little girl and hugged her. "Keep the picture, to remind you of home."

"Can I?" Minda was full of wonder. With this picture she could imagine she was at home anytime.

"Uh huh. Let's put it in the playroom."

-ooOoo-

The rest of the day was a little easier for all the occupants of the apartment although there were still some difficult moments. After breakfast, they all went to a small park where the children ran around and played on the swings and hover boards. They'd have stayed longer but it started to rain so were forced back to the apartment. Luke and Annese spent time in the kitchen cooking more dishes while Minda went back to her model watched by an interested Goran who was working at his desk. For him, it was as if the young Carillys had reappeared – she had often played while he worked - and he found his attention wandering more and more to the little girl and not to the case he was working on. He remembered Jack telling him that the girl was technically adept and he now knew that was not an exaggeration. After lunch the children were in the playroom, making up elaborate games and giggling quietly - it didn't seem right to make a lot of noise in this quiet place. About four o'clock in the afternoon, Annese came to find them.

"Your dad's calling to talk to you," she said, activating the vid-screen on the wall. "Go ahead, Jack."

"Hey, kids. How are you?" Jack's smiling face appeared.

"Dad!" they cried, rushing to stand in front of the screen.

"Dad, where are you?" asked Luke, hoping his dad was on his way home.

"Still in Cape Town, pumpkin. But I'll be back as soon as I can. Are you having fun?"

Luke thought about this. It wasn't really fun to be here, not like when he was at home, but he didn't think he should say that with Annese standing in the room. "I've been doing some cooking," he said finally; that had been fun.

"I'm doing the Starfighter," said Minda excited, "and I've got a picture of home. See?" She pointed to the painting.

"That's lovely. petal." Jack had been worried about how his youngest children would get on with Goran and Annese but they seemed to be coping. "Are you being a good girl?"

She nodded, glancing at Annese. It was obviously important that she be good and she was trying very hard. She had eaten half of her lunch and she had not meant to spill her drink.

"They're both being good," reassured Annese. "Tell Dad about the park," she encouraged them.

The children prattled on for another ten minutes, relating their adventures in the park and mentioning the glass animals and other things they had done. They were bright and interested and more like their old selves than they had been all weekend so far. This was Dad, they didn't have to be on their best behaviour with him. Annese watched and wished she could get the same reaction from children as Jack did but it was not in her nature, unfortunately.

"Have to go now, kids. You enjoy yourselves. I'll see you as soon as I possibly can. Thanks again, Annese." Jack signed off and the screen went blank.

"He's gone," said Minda, still staring at the screen.

"He'll be home soon." Luke put an arm round her shoulders, just as Tad would have done if he'd been here. "Let's play some more."

The rest of the day passed. The children were happy to go to bed though not as sleepy as the night before. They lay on their sides facing one another in the big bed and whispered.

"Tad will be here tomorrow, Minda."

"For breakfast?" she asked hopefully.

"No. Probably not until suppertime." Their tad had called an hour or so after their dad and they had talked to him and Holly.

"Suppertime!? That's a long time."

"It won't be so long. You'll have to work on the model to get it finished."

"Yes. Tad'll like seeing the Starfighter."

" 'Cos he will. And he'll be able to try my cake." Luke had made a fruit cake to take home and glanced over now to see the container on the table. He caught sight of the picture propped there too. "That's a lovely picture."

"When I look at it, I feel like I'm at home," she said eagerly, getting up on one elbow to look at it. The room was too dark to see it clearly but she could make out enough. "I wish I was at home." She lay back down.

"Me too. I even miss Owain," he admitted.

Minda giggled. She and Luke both found the more boisterous Owain a bit too much at times. "And me."

"It's not so bad here."

"No." Minda did not sound too sure. "Why doesn't Uncle Goran play with us?"

"He's busy doing important work."

"Oh." Minda snuggled down a little more under the covers. She yawned and closed her eyes, her hand resting on Luke's arm and was asleep within a few minutes.

Luke lay awake for a while, looking up at the play of light in the ceiling. He missed his brother even if he was bossy, and he wanted to see his tad again. He also wondered how Holly would do in her competition, she'd got one more round to go. And he hoped his dad would be back soon too. With these thoughts of his family, he finally dropped off to sleep.

-ooOoo-

Sunday started much like Saturday had, with Minda sitting watching Annese as she painted. She was fascinated by the process and tried to copy the picture of the sea on a notepad. It looked nothing like as good as the real picture and she deleted it. Minda left and went back to her model which was coming on well. When they were washed and dressed, Goran took the children to the ice skating rink. Mainly to give Annese a break and also because he remembered doing this with Carillys many years before. The three of them had a good time despite falling over quite often. Goran loosened up a little and some of the Harkness charm found its way through his stuffy exterior.

"Can you do some magic?" asked Luke, drinking a hot chocolate in the small café.

"Magic?" asked Minda wonderingly. "Are you a wizard?" Her eyes were like saucers staring at him over the rim of her mug of chocolate.

He laughed, looking and sounding like their dad – his grandfather – for a moment. "No, I'm not a wizard. Just a boring Advocate who can …" he reached a hand to her ear, "… make credits appear." He held up the shiny coin.

Her mouth formed a perfect 'O' and she felt around her ear for more coins. "Where'd that come from?"

"Do the flower one," suggested Luke, remembering Minda's birthday party years before. "You know, out of your sleeve." He looked at the jacket hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that one right now. But why are you eating credits?" He flicked his fingers in front of Luke's face and pulled a credit out of the boy's mouth.

"Luke, you was eating it." Minda was still feeling her ear while staring at Luke's mouth.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you a proper magic show this afternoon. Would you like that?" asked Goran.

"Oh yes, please," the children chorused.

"With balloon animals?" asked Luke, remembering those too.

"Of course." Goran smiled happily. Magic had been a hobby of his when Carillys was young and he was enjoying performing again. Toto loved his tricks and it seemed older children did too. "Drink up. We'll have to be getting back for lunch."

"And then the magic," said Minda, grinning with excitement.

Lunch was the happiest meal so far. The children chattered and the adults joined in, infected by their enthusiasm. Minda ate more of her meal as she was too busy talking and listening to object to the food going in her mouth. After clearing up, she went off to complete her model and Luke asked to see Annese's paintings. He liked art and hoped to study it. He toured the collection of paintings asking sensible questions and Annese, seeing he understood the basics of painting, opened up and talked enthusiastically about different techniques. She used a few of the paintings to illustrate what she meant, pointing out the way the paint had been applied.

"I like that one," said Luke when she pulled out a medium sized canvas of three ducks. "They look a bit like Peter. She bends her head just like that one." He smiled, gesturing to the one on the left.

"It took me a long time and I'm still not sure it's quite right," commented Annese critically.

"Oh it is. It's lovely. I wish I could do them as well as you."

She looked at him sharply, too used to friends' patronising comments, but realised immediately that he meant what he said. These children were honest to a fault. And talented. Minda's model, even though designed for older children, was almost complete and she had done it all on her own. And Luke was handy in the kitchen, neat and careful and always willing to learn.

"Would you like to try?" she offered. "I have a spare canvas somewhere that you could practice on." She rummaged in a corner and set a small canvas on the easel, putting aside the seascape for now. "It's been prepared, all you have to do is paint."

The two of them spent the next hour putting on a background colour and sketching a rough outline of a duck, which is what Luke decided he wanted to try. They were interrupted by Goran who had set up his magic show in the newly designated playroom.

"Time for magic," he said. Minda was with him, holding her completed Mark Four Starfighter and grinning with anticipation.

"Oh." Luke was torn. He wanted to see the magic but he wanted to paint too.

"We'll not finish this today, Luke," said Annese, reaching out to remove the cloth she'd wrapped round him to protect his clothes. "I'll talk to your tad and, if you want to, you can come back another day and carry on until it's finished."

"You'll leave it for me to do?"

"Absolutely. I promise I won't touch it."

"Thank you." Impetuously, he hugged her and she hugged him back.

They all repaired to the playroom and Annese sat on the bed with the children on the floor at her feet. The show was every bit as wonderful as Minda had hoped and she was amazed at all the tricks and didn't mind how many times they were repeated. At one point she raced round and round Goran to see where the flowers that kept appearing came from but couldn't find them. She ended up with a balloon dog – Goran couldn't do bears - and Luke had a cat as well as balloon hats. They were still talking about the show when the doorbell sounded: Tad and Holly had arrived.

Luke and Minda rushed to their tad, seemingly covered in balloons, and hugged him tight. They even hugged Holly. They started talking at once, competing to tell him everything and bedlam reigned for a while. Finally, Annese suggested they all had a drink and some cake and they sat round the table in the kitchen and exchanged their news more slowly. An hour later, the children's bags were packed and space found for Minda's new painting of Ogmore and Luke's fruit cake as well as the balloons. They were ready to go home.

"Thank you so much," said Ianto to Annese and Goran. "They've obviously had a lovely time."

"They're a pleasure to look after," smiled Goran, arm round his wife.

"Yes, they are," agreed Annese, surprised that it was true.

"Luke, Minda what do you have to say?" prompted Ianto.

"Thank you for having me," said Luke formally. "I liked the cooking and the painting."

"I'll see you soon and we can carry on with the duck," replied Annese, Ianto having agreed to the plan.

"Thank you for having me," said Minda. It hadn't been quite as bad as she had feared but she was still very happy to be going home. On impulse, she hugged them both.

With lots of 'goodbyes', the Jones family left and made for home to be joined, the following day, by Owain back from his friend's house and Jack from his trip.

* * *

_There, chapter 60 complete! I have decided to start a new collection of stories based on these characters but under a new title – Family Tales 2 – and focussing more on them as adults. Please look out for these, I am working on the first story and hope to post it soon. _

_Thanks so much for all your support for this collection. _

_Jay _


End file.
